Moonlight
by Teensie-sama
Summary: She's the main attraction at the hottest strip club in Tokyo; once bitten, twice shy. He's a cold detached CEO sooooo not looking for love. But when fate brings them together, other things threaten to tear them apart! S/K RatedXXX lots explicit LEMONS
1. A casual glance

**Before you begin....**

**..~..**

**.~.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** This story was my first S/K fanfic..there are **A LOT** of grammatical errors. Also, there are a lot of **EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES.** Please, NO YIMs!!! If you are offended by limes, lemons, strong sexual contents, lewd language, I suggest you DO NOT read this story.

**Inspiration:** I wanted to write Smut for S/K because it's hot hot hot when they get it on.

**Thanks: **I would like to thank Onlysesshomaru26 for beta-ing this chapter as well as taking her time to help me revise the rest of this story. I can't express how grateful I am for her help. Thank you wonderful lady!!

**Reminder: **Reviews, constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

****

A casual glance.

* * *

They walked into the club. It was the most classy, upscale one in town. The girls were all beautiful and hot, only allowed the attire of bikinis. The only downside was that there was no nudity permitted.

He would have preferred to do this at a restaurant, but knowing that this was Hayato's way of making the extra effort to discuss the new merger contract, he decided to go with it. It would only be an hour or so and then he'd be home again, so he didn't mind.

Descending down the elegant staircase of a 20,000 square foot club, he couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at Hayato's choice. Just as he reached the bottom of the staircase, a very comfortable lounge set with stylish couches and chairs seemed to beg him to just sit and relax, letting go of his stresses and worries.

After the greeting lounge he passed through a velvet-lined hallway and into an open-air dance floor donned with three stages, one very huge main stage and two fairly large ones to the left and right.

Looking around he was greeted with a sophisticated interior colored in red, black and gold décor, subtly enhancing the suggestive eroticism of the intimate booth-styled marble tables surround by velvet walls. He glanced up in the direction in which they were headed- the V.I.P. section. Open tables with a comfortable velvet lined lounge chaise encircled around its marble. Whoever owned the place had expensive taste and a high sense of sophistication. He followed the hostess along with Hayato and together they settled into their table, placing their orders for alcohol.

Sipping his cognac, he paid no mind to the girls that the manager brought out to offer him company. He waved them away and motioned for his future partner to deal with the girls later. He wanted to get down to business right away. He knew what Hayato wanted, but he figured that if he could get enough alcohol in him, perhaps Hayato would sign them a better deal and give him the one percent stock that he wanted so badly.

_'Not a chance.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

One percent may not have sounded like much, but in a company with multi-million business deals, it could mean too much.

Sesshoumaru gathered a long breath and settled into his chair. He decided that he would knock this thing out of the ballpark fast and the rest would be history. His personal assistant Jaken could take over after he was satisfied with the new agreement.

As soon as Hayato was seated and comfortable they began to discuss terms of the merger agreement, just as the waitress set their drinks on the table. Without removing his attention from the conversation at hand, Hayato gave her his credit card.

Suddenly, the DJ's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are in luck tonight. In a few minutes, we will have a very special guest on stage with us. She only shows up once a month and how fortunate for us that this month she has decided to grace us with a second appearance. Grab a seat at the main stage and fellas keep those slacks zipped! Here we go! Eden in the house!"

Loud applause filled the air as the girls rolled their eyes, clearly jealous of whoever this 'Eden' was.

Continuing to discuss business, Sesshoumaru stayed oblivious to any of the things that were going on in the club.

"Alright, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Let me introduce to the main stage, Eden!"

Taking another sip of his cognac, he finally took a quick glance around the place. What his future partner was saying was inane as hell, not to mention irrelevant.

The lights dimmed on the main stage just as the music began and out stepped 'Lady Eden of the Moonlight'.

She caught his eyes briefly before she began to take each step slowly, carefully following the beat perfectly of the music being played.

Holding her right hand on the pole, she ran her fingers down the blonde tresses that fell to the middle of her back. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she walked around the pole, slowly, seductively, never missing a beat. The words began to play over the loud speakers and she swayed her hips from side to side, rotating them in a tantalizing circle. Lifting her leg straight up in the air, completely parallel with the pole, she flashed everyone with a perfect vertical split. Placing her back to the pole, she grabbed it and did three carefree spins, her hair flowing softly behind her. She danced and swayed her body, enticing the audience.

Mesmerized, Sesshoumaru nodded and added a few occasional "uh-huh's" to his conversation with Hayato as he watched her dance in between cognac sips. This Eden was quite talented and intriguing, the way her body teased him with its movements.

The song ended and he watched as money flew onto the stage for her. She collected the money and individually thanked the customers who had paid her, not bothering to linger too long with each one that she came by.

He could sense the indifferent attitude radiating off of her from where he sat.

The next song started and he picked up his cognac again, but noticing that it was low, he set it down on the table in front of him.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru had actually enjoyed watching a girl dance, Hayato decided that he would resume the business conversation later. He motioned for the waitress to bring a new glass of cognac for Sesshoumaru and some appetizers. Sesshoumaru sat there finishing up the last of his cognac, intent on watching 'Lady Eden' sway her body on the stage once again.

What he sensed from her was not an eagerness to earn money, but an enjoyment of what she was doing. Each time the music played and hit a note, her body moved perfectly to it, as if the music flowed within her veins and transformed her body.

It was fascinating for him to see. She caught his eyes and held him captivated for about 15 seconds while the music seemed as though it flowed across her body. She fluttered her lashes, caressing her neck as if his lips were upon it.

For the remainder of the song, he watched as she danced and teased him. Every time she opened her eyes, she held his gaze as if she knew of the power that she held over him. Even when she wasn't looking in his direction, she would move her body a certain way, as if secretly telling him that it was all for him.

She was making love to him without even having to touch him.

Soon enough, he felt his throat get dry, his pants tighten and he wondered in irritation where his drink was.

_'What is taking the waitress so long?'_

The song ended but he made no attempt to go and greet her. Nor did he try to give her a tip. It wasn't because he was cheap, it was just because he'd never done it before and it felt awkward to him.

……~…….

"Come on Eden, you've got to come out there with me!" Her friend begged.

"Venus, you know I don't socialize with strange customers." Eden's voice showed no compromising.

"Liar, I've seen you talk to a few of them. C'mon, it's not like I'm asking you to give him a lap dance. I just want you to come with me. It's a very important client and he really needs you to be there to help distract Mr. Taisho so he can sign the new contract over. And besides, I really, really need the extra money! My roommate moved out, you know that. I need the extra cash for the apartment until I can find a new one. And with this customer, I'd probably earn enough to keep me going for another two months! Come on!!" Her friend begged, trying to reason with the other dancer.

Sighing, Eden agreed with her friend. "Alright. Just this one time, ok?"

"Kami! Thanks so much. I owe you one," Her friend said graciously.

"Whatever. Try ten!" Eden said as she pushed her friend.

The girl giggled as she pulled Eden towards the dressing room exit. Pushing her boobs even further up, Venus smiled at her friend and dragged her closer to the V.I.P. table.

"You go over ahead first to see your client. I have to say hi to a friend. I'll meet you there," Eden told the girl.

"Alright. Hurry, ok?" Her friend insisted.

Eden went to the bar and sat down next to her ex-boyfriend. She had on a short black dress that showed off her long legs, with a low back that gathered in between her buttocks, showing the round curves perfectly. The front had a cowl drape and revealed just a tad of her full bosom.

Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eyes as she sat down next to a man in slacks and a buttoned down shirt. The man pushed a drink over to her and she smiled as she accepted it, adding a straw to the drink before she sipped it slowly.

Thanks to his demonic ears, he was able to filter through the noise of the club to listen in to the couple's conversation.

"How are you, El?" She asked him.

"I'm good and you? What's with the double appearance this month?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, I don't know, just, well, I guess school's over and I have a little extra time so why not, you know?" She shrugged as she answered, her voice sweet and sultry.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. From afar, Sesshoumaru could tell that the man was extremely aroused for her – as many others in the club were.

He was disrupted when a girl with heaving bosoms spilling out of her tiny bikini top shrieked in excitement at seeing Hayato. Rolling his eyes, he thought of what a bimbo she was.

The girl sat down next to Hayato just as Sesshoumaru returned his gaze back to Eden. She tilted her head back and let out a resounding laugh. Something inside him stirred as the curiosity of what the guy had said to make her laugh weighed on him.

He heard her excused herself from the man with the mention of helping out a friend. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and stood up to leave, abandoning her drink.

He quickly turned his attention elsewhere when she started to walk toward their table. He sloshed the cognac in his hand and chugged it down with one big gulp. She wasn't halfway across the room and he could already smell her scent. She smelled of Jasmine and Lilies, mixed in with a little of her own aroma and a pinch of sweat from the pole workout.

When she finally stood in front of the table she smiled softly at them.

"Eden!" Venus called out

"Hey," she said, her tone once again bored.

"I want you to meet my friend Hayato and this is his um… I think business partner, Mr. Taisho. Hayato, Mr. Taisho, this is my friend, the infamous Eden." Venus introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Eden said smiling.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hayato offered.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't drink much," Eden replied softly.

"Bullshit, she's being shy. She can drink. C'mon Eden, one drink with us." Venus flashed her a set of puppy eyes.

Sesshoumaru sensed Eden's rising irritation at her friend.

"Sure Venus," she replied, trying not to be rude.

He sensed something different about her the girl. She possessed the power of a miko.

'What is someone with miko powers doing performing in a place like this?' he wondered.

Eden sat there uncomfortably while her friend Venus boldly flirted with Hayato.

"Mr. Taisho is the CEO of the Taisho Inc and affiliates." Venus informed her, winking at Eden as to tell her to make a move on the rich CEO.

She smiled uncomfortably and nodded. When the waitress came by with their drinks, everyone watched as she removed them from her tray and set it on the table.

"Just add everything to the tab we have on file." Hayato instructed the waitress.

"No, take this. Keep the change." Sesshoumaru handed her a wad of money for the drinks.

Thanking him she bowed graciously as she moved away.

Hayato smiled "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

"Sure." he replied in a soft monotone voice.

They all picked up their shots and with a smile Eden said "Thank you."

He nodded, his heart immediately doing a somersault at the sight of her beautiful smile. For a second, he couldn't recognize himself.

They sat there not speaking much, looking around the club, trying not to pay attention to Hayato and Venus' flirts and giggles. Occasionally they would come up with something small to say to each other. Sesshoumaru could feel that, unlike Venus, Eden was not comfortable dealing with the men.

"May I get everyone's attention? In a few minutes Eden will be gracing the stage with her presence once more. This is going to be her last show for the night gentlemen, so get ready because you won't see her for a while!" The DJ announced.

"That'll be me again," she said with a sigh before excusing herself from the group.

The manager came out to greet the group in the VIP section, bringing four new girls with him. Hayato motioned for them to sit next to Sesshoumaru who only waved his hand dismissively at them. "No thanks. I'll be leaving soon."

Disappointed the girls followed their manager away.

"What's with him?" he heard one of the girls asked.

"Maybe he's gay." the other responded. It was not the first time he heard girls saying that about him. It was only to sooth their damaged pride.

He liked his privacy and hated the fake friendliness of women, especially in a place like this where they were only pretending for the money.

"Too bad. He's hot!" the last one commented.

Taking his drink in his hand, he tried to ignore Hayato as he stroked and fondled Venus' back and thigh, eliciting a playful giggle from her. He rolled his eyes as he sensed their arousal before quickly placing his attention elsewhere.

The music once again blared throughout the club just as Eden stepped onto the stage. She moved her right hand from her neck to her shoulder and stretched it out, arching her palm in the most elegant manner. She repeated the same with her left.

_Chuzogo ne beri,_

_Svoyo ne otdavai_

_Sozhmur'sya i umri,_

_Lyubi i umirai_

Wrapping her hands around her shoulders, she swayed around, then grabbed the pole and spun around it twice.

_Vecher bez lyubvi_

_Utro bez obidy_

_Lyudi-invalidy_

_Lyudi-invalidy_

She thrust out her chest and thrust it again perfectly to the beat.

_Vecher bez lyubvi_

_Utro bez obidy_

_Lyudi-invalidy_

_Lyudi-invalidy_

Rotating her hips in a circle, she stared at Sesshoumaru, once again gathering all of his attention.

She moved like a snake, popping and bouncing her most appetizing body parts, making his shaft twitch.

Grabbing the pole, she climbed up it with grace until she reached the ceiling where she then bent over backward. She managed to lay back on the pole upside down, with her ankle wrapped around the top to hold her in place. Her hand caressed her neck, moving slowly down her chest to the middle of her breast. Eden grabbed the pole with both hands and did a perfect straight split while still upside down, her legs perpendicular to the pole. She slid down around and around in that perfect position, making him suddenly aware of his tightened pants and throbbing shaft. Her head touched the stage and she flipped backwards landing on her ass on the stage, all while still holding her perfect split.

He was baffled by her song selection, especially considering the place that it was being played in. Although, in an ironic way he thought it fitted perfectly. To say that the men who frequented such a place were handicapped or disabled for their lack of moralities; she was mocking her own customers without them realizing the implications of the song.

He chuckled inwardly, amused by her creativity and sense of humor. As he continued to watch her perform, he was amazed at the flexibility and strength that she portrayed.

Arching her back, she tilted her head back and stared at him while she pleasured herself on stage. He'd never been so mesmerized and when he heard her let out a soft moan, he swallowed hard.

Getting out of his seat, he walked over to her as she laid there on stage still writhing in her exotic dance. She then turned over and got on her knees to crawl toward the end of the stage, still holding onto his deep gaze. She looked down and noticed that he was hard. She smiled at the effect she had on him. She had heard much about the great Taisho Inc CEO. He was detached, cold and distant, not to mention extremely handsome.

Although the tabloids and news pictures of him did not do him justice, she thought him to be far more magnificent then what they portrayed. She'd never seen anyone like him before. Shimmering golden eyes, skin white and soft as the clouds themselves, and long silver hair that flowed carelessly behind him with each step.

Lips… those elegant slim lips that she longed to touch and kiss with her own before she plundered his mouth with her tongue.

Standing at the end of her stage, he watched, transfixed by her movements and the expression on her face.

She crawled on all fours toward him and licked her lips, gently biting the side of her bottom lip. She moved up and pushed her breast together while still on her knees. He looked down at her swollen bosom, spilling out of her tiny bikini top. She laid back down on the stage on her back and spread her legs into a perfect split again.

With her index finger she motioned for him to come closer.

Watching her lie there with her legs spread, her nipples now hardened, desire swarmed through him like a virus, and soon he couldn't take it any longer. Before he knew it he had reached over and ripped her panties apart with his claws.

She gasped at the sudden action and then smiled, watching as he unzipped himself. Not even bothering to take his pants off, he rammed into her tightness and started to fuck her right there on the stage.

He didn't care who was watching. To him, it was just he and she on the stage and all he wanted to do was drive deeper and deeper inside of her tight wet walls… and he did.

She panted and moaned, arching her back and groping on her own breasts. He thrust harder and faster and she began to scream his name at the hard penetration. He pounded away at her and she begged for more and more.

"Harder please. Harder." She laid there begging him to dive deeper into her. He complied to her demands with a hard thrust and dove deeper into her, feeling the back of her walls pushing back against him. He then pulled out and exploded his seed all over her hot, wet, gaped womanhood. She lay there panting with his fluids all over her thighs and wet spot.

She looked at him and smiled as she turned over on her belly and stuck her ass up in the air. She grabbed her tight ass with both hands and spread her cheeks so that she was once again wide open for him.

He stared down at her in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru…" she called out. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Mmmm…" He stood there smiling.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you going to do with the new building on the East side of the city?"

"Huh? What?" He shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru, I was saying that the new building on the East side needs a lot of plumbing work. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to demolish it completely and start over or just reroute the old ones?" Hayato's voice rushed back into his ears.

Shaking his head to clear his mind from his little fantasy, he noticed that Eden had long stepped off the staged and a new girl had replaced her, winking and smiling at him in order to gain his attention.

Taking a last sip of his cognac he looked over at Hayato, "The thought hadn't crossed my mind." He answered in an uninterested and indifferent tone.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" His friend and business partner asked.

"Huh? Who?"

"Eden." Hayato nodded her way, watching as she came out of the dressing room.

"Hn." He followed Hayato's gaze and met Eden's gaze for a second. She smiled and bowed, then returned to the same man at the bar earlier.

"I've never seen you look at a woman like that Sesshoumaru. You didn't even blink!" Hayato pointed out.

Looking at his empty cognac glass, he chuckled softly at the obvious infatuation. Sesshoumaru set the glass down. "We'll pick up with the contract another day. Call my secretary tomorrow."

With that he stood up and left, leaving Hayato there with Venus in his lap, speechless.

**

* * *

~Ts....and Carlyn too  
**


	2. Closer

**. **

I owe this chapter's beta-ing to the very wonderful **RuggedHorizon.** She is a doll of a doll of the most beautiful doll!

.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

**Closer****  
**

* * *

Standing in his corner office, Sesshoumaru looked out at the view of the city from the 52nd floor of the building. Stretching 850 square feet with wall-to-wall, floor-to-floor ceiling windows, the room could have passed for a penthouse rather than an office. It included a foyer with backlit mahogany, a granite wet bar and an expansive room with his large desk near the window. In the center he had a beautiful coffee table complete with an ottoman and a long lounge chaise that he had used for rests when the day had gone too long. His office also included wireless amenities and high speed Internet access for business and E-mails.

It was going to be a nice clear day, the Dai Youkai noticed. He'd arrived at the office early that morning, before the sun had even greeted the mountains. He had stood there looking out at the view as his mind drifted back to last night.

To Eden.

To his little erotic fantasy.

He couldn't explain what had happened. He'd never reacted like that to anyone before and now he stood in his office, remembering the feelings that had imprisoned him the night before. He chuckled at the thought and realized that he had reacted like a horny teenager watching her swaying her body on that stage.

A knock at his door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Enter." He allowed, his voice always distant and vague.

"Sir," Jaken began "There is some unexpected news today."

"Oh?' He asked, not really interested.

"Yes. It seems that the Venture Capitalist who wished to expand their business in Japan has shown up unexpectedly today and would like to have a meeting. Also, Naraku Enterprise has agreed and they are setting up the meeting for later and your presence is needed."

"Is that so?" '_Naraku, what do you have up your sleeves this time? Are you trying to take over this deal and take everything for yourself'? _His thoughts wandered off.

"Yes, sir. They are taking the American to an early dinner at 5PM and wants to show him around town afterwards." Jaken continued.

"Very well. What else is on my agenda today Jaken?" he asked trying to get an idea of how long the day was going to look for him.

"Well sir, um… let's see… You've got a meeting at 11AM today regarding the plumbing issue in the East side building and you are meeting with Kagura for lunch at Ozumo's at 1PM." Jaken informed his boss.

"Cancel the 11 o'clock meeting. You figure out how to deal with that tedious problem. I have other things to look into." He instructed.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir." With that, Jaken left and closed the door quietly behind him.

...

She sat outside Ozumo's enjoying the sunlight. The rain last night had cleared the air and it was nice to be outside with such fresh air invading her lungs.

"Thank you," she said to the waitress who handed her a menu.

She sat outside enjoying the warm sunlight on her skin. It was already past noon and she hadn't gotten any of her errands done yet. Ignoring her conscience telling her to go get her work done, she scanned the menu over again. She wanted a little break from everything. She had brought her favorite book with her and she was going to have a nice lunch and coffee before she even bothered starting anything. None of her errands were of dire importance. She had to shop for her stepmother's birthday and get something nice for Souta for when she was taking him to the movies on Saturday, but that was still two days away. It could wait. Right now, she was going to have a nice, long, lazy, relaxing day.

"Are you ready to order Miss?" The waitress asked as the hostess approached from the door with customers in tow.

"Yes. I'll have a caramel mocha with two extra espresso shots. And I'd like the cheeseburger, no onions, please." She handed the waitress her menu. "Oh, also, a bottle of still water. Thanks."

"Mmhmm." The waitress nodded as she took the menu and walked away.

Kagome picked up her book and started to read.

The hostess guided the couple to their table in the back of the restaurant. It was a nice clear day so he wanted to sit outside. Dressed in a casual polo and slacks, his long silver hair was tied in back a ponytail at his neck. Sesshoumaru pulled the chair out for Kagura and she mumbled a soft "Thank you." smiling brightly at him.

"I'm so glad you could come out today. I thought you'd be so swamped with work again." She told him, continuing to smile happily at the DaiYoukai.

"Hn." He shrugged. "I needed to get out." He told her.

"Yeah, you don't get out enough. You're always buried in your office. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you live there!" Kagura commented giggling.

Looking over the menu, they ordered their food quickly with a bottle of Sam Peligrano still water. He hated the tap water they always brought out at the restaurant. The food arrived shortly thereafter and he watched as Kagura started forking through her salad. Why she would order such thing was beyond him. She was already skinny enough. He would never understand women and their dieting- a waste of time and effort. Chuckling to himself at her food choice he picked up his Panini sandwich when something caught his eyes. A girl was walking by wearing a simple halter sundress that tied into a huge bow in the back. Her long black hair was tied into a long ponytail and she wore a pair of designer sunglasses. Kagura let out a low irritated groan as she saw how her date was checking the girl out.

Ignoring her jealousy, he started to ponder why the girl seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he had met her before, or if he had _ever_ met her.

"Do you know her?" Kagura asked, jealousy obviously lining her voice.

"Hn. Not important." His answer was short.

Taking in a deep sigh, she let the incident pass, seeing how he had only been interested for a few seconds and nobody would have noticed.

The girl returned shortly after, taking a seat three tables away from them. He could smell her scent. It was fresh and filled with peonies. He wondered if it was her lotion or if she'd been around some fresh ones recently. For some reason it was hard for him to differentiate the two. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. Sighing she flipped the phone open and answered.

"Higurashi. Hey Stacy. No I'm not going into the office today. No, I won't be in until next week. Is there anything important?"

Pause.

Sesshoumaru stopped chewing to hear her better.

"Well, that can wait until I return, ok? Please don't call me again unless it's very important. I'm on vacation Stacy. Thanks. Bye."

Irritated she picked up her book again. Taking a bite of her fries, she read while she ate. Sighing, he noticed the young woman setting her book down again and digging into her purse. Taking out a second cell phone, she stared at the caller ID.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his water and continued to eaves drop, ignoring Kagura's blabbering with an occasional "Hn."

"Now what?" She asked irritated before flipping the phone open. "What?" She asked angrily.

The volume on the phone was too low for him to hear.

"Yes, who's this?" she asked, irritated

"Why?" came her whiny questioning. "Are you serious? I'm so tired though!"

Silence as the person on the phone answered her.

"Fine. I'll be in. But I'll be late. Good. See ya!" She hung up the phone in a frustrated manner. "I swear the Fates hate me. I can't even have a day to myself. And it's so nice today…" Kagome whined, assuming that her whining would fall on deaf ears. She tossed everything into her purse, not even bothering to finish her food, took out some cash to pay for the meal, adding a nice tip and left the restaurant.

As she walked past his table, a shock went through him. '_Miko. I sense miko powers from that woman'. _He thought. '_Could she be? Impossible, Eden had blond hair. This girl has long raven black hair. No way a wig would have been that good.' _He would have seen through the disguise with his sharp senses. '_How odd for me to sense two mikos in such a short period of time. There's not that many of them left anymore.'_

"Sesshoumaru! You're not paying attention!" Kagura's voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"See, I swear! I said, am I going to see you tonight?" She whined.

"No, late meeting regarding the merger account with your Father and the VC from America is in town." He answered nonchalantly.

"I don't ever see you anymore." She continued to whine.

"Kagura." He gave her a stern look.

"Fine. I'll stop." She sighed. '_Yeah, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything… I'm getting really sick of just being your booty-call Sesshoumaru…'_

.../...

Getting into her car, the phone conversation played back in her mind…

"What?"

"Eden?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Venus. The manager has been trying to call you. Anyway, we have an emergency. You need to come in tonight."

"Why?" '_I was there last night!'_

"Yeah, but you've been requested on an emergency matter. Anyway, someone from Naraku Enterprises called the manager early this morning, I think it was Naraku himself. Anyway, he booked half the V.I.P. section and bought three times the amount of alcohol that we usually require booking you. They said that that's only the beginning; they're buying more tonight. Long story short, that's more than 150 thousand American dollars for the night just for you to show up, so you need to come in."

"Are you serious?"

"Eden, you need to come in. No questions about it or they're going to have a coronary. Apparently it's some big business deal and someone has taken a liking to you. Like that's news, but apparently this is someone important. Maybe it's that Taisho guy. Who knows? So are you coming in? They have to get back to Naraku Enterprises right away to set up the club for tonight."

"Fine. I'll be in. But I'll be late."

"Great! I'll see you later. By the Kamis, I can't wait!"

"Good. See ya!"

Before Venus could say good-bye the dial tone beeped in her ear.

...

The dinner at the fancy restaurant was successful. Naraku had welcomed the American in a great manner. Because 200 million American dollars were involved, he was more than happy to go out of his way. With Sesshoumaru agreeing and finally signing the merging contract, Naraku would soon be in control of everything, especially after he suckered the Americans into handing over their share of the company. The Taisho had been in control for too long and he soon would take over what he deemed belonged to him. Tonight, they were going to a very esteemed club and he had already set something special up for one of his fellow businessmen. He had caught a hint that there was a girl at the Moonlight - Lady Eden- who seemed to have fascinated Sesshoumaru. If he could get her into Sesshoumaru's life to distract him from business involvements, then taking the Taisho Inc would be a much easier task.

The limo drove them to the club while they sat and sipped on their drinks in the back.

"So, I've heard a great deal about this place. Is it really as good as it sounds?" The American inquired.

"You'll see." was all Naraku had to say.

They all entered the building and were greeted by a gorgeous hostess. The American's eyes nearly fell out of his socket at the sight of the fully endowed and beautiful hostess. They were directed to the V.I.P. section, with half of it closed off for their own privacy. The alcohols were already there and waiting as were the line of girls.

"I love my job." The American stated smiling, ogling the girls.

Sesshoumaru showed no sign of interest as the girls beamed at him. '_She's not here. She was here last night, so she won't be here for another... 2 weeks.' _He thought taking his seat, waving the girls to the American instead. The waitress poured him a glass of cognac.

"So Sesshoumaru," Naraku began

"Yeah, " his answer, disinterested.

"I've got a surprise for you. All just for signing the merger contract." Naraku beamed at him with two girls on each side.

"Hn." '_What do you have up your sleeve now Naraku?'_

The loud music surrounded them as the girls started to party and the shots poured out.

"Gentlemen… if you have never been here or you've been here and have not witnessed our main attraction, what this club is all about…. Let me present to you… Lady Eden!" The DJ's voice announced over the loud speakers.

The crowd cheered. Sesshoumaru was quite surprised as to how Naraku had known about his little infatuation.

"Let me tell you Mr. Smith, you have no idea what it cost me to get her to be here tonight." Naraku boasted.

"Yeah? How much?" Smith asked.

"150 thousand American dollars, just to get her to be here." Naraku bragged

"Is she really that good?" Mr. Smith asked shocked that a stripper could command such an amount for an appearance.

"Oh, 'good' is not a word you'd use to describe Lady Eden." Naruka said.

_'That much money to book half the V.I.P. and for her to show up, huh? Well worth it.' _Sesshoumaru decided.

...

She came out to her first song after the DJ's introduction. A jazz song - 'Deeper' by Paul Taylor. The female's voice on the track moaned softly. Eden swayed gracefully. The saxophone played. She danced seductively, like she always did. The music translated perfectly into her body as the saxophone rang loudly through the speaker. She twirled around the pole doing tricks no one else in the club was able to do.

_I can go deeper baby._

She moved her body like a seductive snake, tilting her head back a she slid her index finger into her mouth and moaned.

_I can go deeper baby._

Men's hearts throbbed as well as their manhood's watching her, seducing and making love to herself.

_Deeper... mmmmmmm._

The audience watched, captivated.

It was more than just her looks that got her the reputation at the club. She was a beauty, yes. With blond hair that rested at the middle off her back and eyes that were cobalt blue, she was a rare sight around the town. Her body was like a tight goddess. Her full B cup breasts were spilling over the short square neckline dress she wore, her abs were tight and toned, her ass so full, round and firm, one would die just to grab a handful. Her legs stretched on forever and were lean, well toned and sexy as hell. A perfect body, that he knew she must work out and eat well to maintain.

But it was the way she danced that captured her audience's interest. Every song had its own intricate choreography and she never missed a beat. She had spent the time to choreograph her dance precisely and beautifully. The way she danced was like she was dancing just for the one watching, making love to them with her eyes. Fucking them the way she thrust her body. Every man and woman in the place almost always stopped to watch her as she performed and were aroused by the sensations she could evoke within them. As for him, he was aroused no doubt. But he sat there, calm, cool and collected - like she had no effect on him at all.

The words to the song rang out loudly over the speakers. She always chose such foreign songs. But he understood them. He understood many languages. And if he didn't understand the song, then he would find out the meaning of each word within it, just to see what she wanted him to understand.

The way she moved and thrust her chest, hips and body around, it was amazing that the men did not climb up on stage and rape her then and there. She was so seductive and sexy, but the mystery behind her was what everyone was after.

She appeared only once a month. To spend time with her was to buy a private VIP area, and three very expensive bottles of alcohol. It would be the customer's choice of the highest quality of Sake, Vodka and a must of Dom Perignon, with strawberries and whip cream of course.

She was the moneymaker for the club and her list of admirers was long and still growing. Being there only once a month, one would almost have to make a reservation to book the private VIP before getting a chance to see her. He had been fortunate the last time when she showed up at the club unexpectedly and stayed for the night. Because no one knew she was going to be there, she had no appointments to keep. However that was a once in a lifetime rare chance gifted to him by the Fates.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, as he was sure many of the other men couldn't either. He wanted to see her again, but he was going to play it cool. He did not want to give hints that he could be like so many other men who's hearts throbbed for her. No, he was not in any way like anyone else. He was his own. He was a demon of the highest caliber and pedigree. And he was going to have his private time with her. He was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Eden.

She wasn't there on stage to shake her ass, granted there was quite a bit there to shake. But no, for her, it was more of a performance, of entertaining her audience and seducing them. The power she held over them whenever she was on stage performing. Every move calculated to perfection. Every beat of each song was thought through and brought out in perfect execution. The way she moved her hips, the way she touched herself, caressed the pole. The feeling of wanting to be the pole rushed through his blood, for her to climb on him with ease and gentle perfection. How graceful she was.

The song ended and the American almost choked on his drink.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like her before. Not even in the States." He told Naraku.

Naraku laughed. "Oh, she's not done yet." He announced.

Two new girls came out on stage and performed their songs. When they were finished, the DJ announced again. "A special performance for our V.I.P. guests, Mr. Naraku and his guest. Here's Eden doing a remix of Nine Inch Nail's 'Closer'."

The lights dimmed and smoke covered the stage. When it had dispersed there was a black box on the stage. Venus pranced around the big black box holding a rolled up whip in her hand, dancing seductively once around it, grinding and rolling her hips. At the edge of the stage was a bowl of white liquid, almost like a pet tray. After her dance around the box, Venus pulled the velvet covering off to reveal a cage. Inside the cage was Lady Eden. She had on cat ears and cat make up and of course a long tail. Venus pulled the cage door up and Lady Eden crawled on all fours, following Venus' index finger telling her to come outside. She allowed Lady Eden to crawl ahead of her and then she whipped the stage, making a loud crack. Everyone watched in awe. Lady Eden crawled over to the bowl and licked the white milk like she was a pussycat. Another loud sound struck the stage as Venus' whip made contact. Lady Eden licked her wrist, exactly as a cat would have.

"Now, perform for me, my pussy-pet!" Venus commanded. Lady Eden rose to her feet. She had on a one-piece black leather bikini that tied around her neck in a halter. The suit came together, covering her breasts, spilling the cleavage out, forming a line down her tight abdomen and finally sitting low on her hips, with ties on either side. Doing a hip sway, she turned around and her back was completely exposed, the bikini bottom covering only about half of her ass. She had on high stockings up to her thighs and 6-inch black pumps. Licking her other wrist, she meowed toward the audience. Everyone watched in a trance. Pulling her hair tie off she allowed her long hair to flow down mid back and she twirled her head.

The loud heartbeat of the music drummed into the speaker as she popped her hip_ hard_.

_You let me violate you_

Venus' whip lashed out as Lady Eden held onto the pole

_You let me penetrate you_

She grabbed onto the pole and did three perfect spins.

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me; I broke upon my insides,_

_Help me; I've got no soul to tell_

_Help me, the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

She thrust at the pole like she was thrusting into a woman.

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

She thrust harder at the pole.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

She stomped her heels making a loud noise.

Climbing up the pole once again to the top, she held onto the pole with both hands, stretching her long legs out, her ankle passed her head, she held the position of her legs in a 45 degree angle, and with her strong arms she lowered herself to the stage, holding and spinning around the pole slowly. Once she reached the stage, she moved erotically and stood up, placing the heels onto the pole and flashing the audience with another one of her graceful vertical splits.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

She grabbed the pole and slammed into it making loud clanking sound.

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

She slammed into the pole again harder.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

She slapped her ass hard.

_My whole existence so flawed,_

Biting her lower lip, she grabbed a handful of her ass and slapped it again louder and harder.

She moved gracefully to the music again and spun around the pole, her hair flowing beautifully behind her. She abandoned her pole tricks and made her way to the center of the stage when a large ribbon cascaded down for her. Twirling around in a few circles, she reached the fabric and climbed onto it making her way up as high as she could reach and with great force she pushed her hand off the ceiling and began to spin around in a large circle on the stage. Her legs stretched out in a perfect 180 degrees straight line, like something out of _Cirque du Soleil. _With one hand holding the fabric, she twirled and ran her other hand through her hair as she spun, moving closer to the floor where Venus was now lying down and waiting. She made a perfect landing right on Venus' pelvis, making a perfect 90-degree angle between both bodies. She started to ride on Venus' pelvis like she was fucking a man _hard_. She bent down right on top of Venus and proceeded to lick Venus' neck like a cat. Lady Eden crawled like a cat over Venus dismounted her. Venus rolled over and grabbed onto her choker leash and on her knees, she positioned herself behind Lady Eden.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

She thrusts into Lady Eden from behind, sending her breasts and hair flying forward

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

She thrusts into her once again, pulling on Eden's hair this time, her breasts bouncing forward once more.

Standing up, she whipped her whip on the stage. Eden sat up like a kitty, her palms on the stage in between her legs, her knees bent. Venus grabbed the bowl of milk and held it over Eden. Looking up, she tilted her head back and poured the bowl over Lady Eden, sending the white milk pouring down her face, her neck and in between her heaving breasts. Eden licked all around her lips tasting the milk. She squeezed her breasts together and licked in between the cleavage. Moving her right index finger, she traced the milk on her body and slid her finger into her mouth, sucking and biting on it gently. She spread her palm and licked the center of it all the way out to the tip of her middle finger, flicking at the tip with her tongue.

"Come my pussy- pet. Time to go." Venus led her by the leash. Eden followed with milk dripping down her body. The lights dimmed and it was dark throughout the whole club. There was nothing but silence for a while as the audience sat in shock at the girls' performance. Then a loud roar erupted as all the men and women began to whistle and clap.

Five minutes later, everyone resumed their activities while the bodyguards walked around the stage collecting the money that was strewn everywhere for both of the girls.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly at the unbelievable performance. The girls were quite creative with their dances.

Changing into a very short kimono she came around to the V.I.P. section with Venus' hand intertwined with hers. Her ass was once again showing from half of her shorts while Venus stood in a teeny bikini.

"Hey Mr. O." Eden greeted Naraku

"Brilliant! I think you just made all the men in this club wet themselves." He complimented

The girls giggled. "Thanks." Eden replied.

The rest of the night was a blur. He watched as she socialized with Naraku and the American, while he sat and sipped from his cognac. He watched as she took one shot after another, not fazed by the alcohol at all. How she did it, he didn't know. She sat next to him from time to time giggling and making bad jokes. She pushed the side of his shoulder every time she'd make a joke and he didn't laugh. Then she turned to make him take a shot for being rude. He complied to her every demand and seduction. If he was going to have to be there for the business deal, he mind as well enjoy himself – especially in the presence of such an exotic creature. She was smart, he could tell and she knew she was hot. All he really wanted to do was take her home and fuck her brains out. But he couldn't. Sexy and sultry as she was, she only performed on stage. Lady Eden never did any lap dances like the other girls did. She, a dancer in an exotic club, had her standards. To spend time with her meant you'd have to have lots of money and not to be afraid to use it. She'd told him of many men coming by seeking work advice. Marriage advice. Advice of all kinds while in the presence of beauty and fun. She set their souls at ease. He was actually enjoying himself in a place like this. How she'd managed to do that, he had no idea.

When the night finally ended, the club called for a cab for him. He was too drunk to drive and he'd refused to let Naraku take him home. He gave the cab the address and closed his eyes to rest.

He knocked on her door hard. Impatient he almost broke down the door.

She finally came, bleary eyed, in a sexy teddy and a silk robe.

"Sesshoumaru…?" She asked blinking her eyes.

Without saying anything, he entered her apartment and slammed the door shut. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Ripping her teddy and robe off with his claws, he lifted her onto her bed. Startled and still sleepy she didn't know how to react as he pounced on her and started sucking at her breasts greedily. He ripped her panties off with his claws and pinned her hands over her head.

He entered her hard and fast and started pounding away at her womanhood. She screamed at his hard force into her and he leaned in to kiss her, muffling her screams. Sesshoumaru continued to thrust into her hard and fast as she squirmed trying to get away from him.

"Sesshoumaru, you're hurting me…" Kagura managed to say in between moans of pleasure at his hard force and well endowed thrusts.

He couldn't help himself. Images of Lady Eden flashed through his mind as he continued to drive harder and harder into Kagura. As if it wasn't enough, he rolled her over and began his assault from behind. Grabbing onto her hair as he drove deeper into her, the scent of Lady Eden still on him. Jasmine and lilies was all he could smell. Her giggles rang through his ears muffling out Kagura's moans of pleasure. Growling as he felt his peak coming closer, he pulled out of her. She turned over to look at him, only to be met with his hard shaft in her face. He plunged deep in her throat and thrust into her hot wet mouth. '_Eden.' _his mind screamed out as he let his load filled Kagura's mouth, dripping out the side of her lips.

Still, he was insatiable. What she had done to him, he couldn't comprehend. His arousal was at its peek and even after releasing himself he still wasn't done. His beast wanted to keep going. He drove into her wet pussy again. She gasped in shock that he'd once again assaulted her, especially after his first orgasm. She had never seen him like this. She had never experienced him like this. He was rough, passionate and unapologetic. She belonged to him she knew. And he could take her whenever he wanted, however he wanted and she would never say no. She would always cater to his demands as she was doing now. "Please... Sesshoumaru..." she begged him as he fucked her hard and fast. Like a predator on a prey he attacked her wet cunt. He was ashamed of his actions toward her but he didn't care. All that mattered to him at the moment was how deep and hard he could drive into her and he did just that. The sensation was driving him mad. The songs from the club kept playing over and over again in his head. _'Deeper' _it pleaded. '_I wanna fuck you like an animal,' _it sang. The sensation in his shaft was raw. He couldn't control himself. He succumbed to the sensation and let himself explode again, this time inside of her, and then he collapsed on top of her, his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. He couldn't comprehend what had just transpired. He was mad. And he wanted Eden. He lay there, exhausted, drunk and tired. But he wasn't satisfied. And he wouldn't be satisfied until it was Eden who wrapped her warm self around him...

* * *

~Ts & RuggedHorizon.


	3. Youkai's Lust

Ladies and gentlemen...she is on a roll!!!..... **RuggedHorizon**.... has beta'd yet another chapter of Moonlight for me!!! Be thankful toward her that you are not reading horendous grammar and tenses ^_^.

* * *

.

Chapter 3

**Youkai's Lust**

**

* * *

  
**

The rain tapping on her window woke her up in the middle of her sleep. She groaned softly in bed, pulling the covers over herself and curling up into a little ball. The miko almost looked like she'd curled herself up into a little cocoon, not wanting to come out. After tossing and turning, but still unable to get back to sleep, she got out of bed. Yawning, Kagome made her way to the kitchen and started her coffee maker. She then headed into the bathroom and turned the shower taps on to get the warm water going.

After finishing with her usual sanitary routines, Kagome stepped into the shower and let the stream of warm water cascade over her weary, sore body. She turned the hot dial to get the water even warmer, trying to let the heat rinse away the tension and aches in her muscles from all of her performances as well as the all night partying.

_'Man, I am TIRED!'_

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her face underneath the faucet, letting it wash away her blank thoughts. The water ran down her body, caressing over her curves like little fingers.

The heat felt so amazing on her sore body.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms about her, pressing her full breast together and as the water massaged her skin, thoughts of the Youkai swept through her mind. Steadily she became excited with thoughts of his lips on hers. Shaking the thought away, she began to lather herself, starting at her shoulders she worked quickly downwards over her breasts, paying extra attention to the nipples that had hardened slightly under her finger tips. Squeezing more of her shower gel in her palm, Kagome rubbed it over her twin mounds making them shine with a soapy gloss.

Peonies. The scent was so good to her.

Kagome started playing with her buds, squeezing them together and rotating the hardened flesh, enjoying the wonderful jolts it sent through her body. Her hands made there way softly and gently over her stomach, coming to rest on her landing strip of dark hair. Opening her legs slightly, she pushed her lips apart with her index and middle finger.

Keeping her lips parted, Kagome began to rub on her little pleasure nub, letting out a soft moan from the erotic sensation, but her drive to go further was stopped when she heard:

'_Very nice.' _His voice rang out.

Startled, she snapped out of her little self-playing and swallowed hard. '_Why am I fantasizing about him and me?'_

With both hands, Kagome washed her face quickly, erasing any images of him from her mind. She'd met him at the club and she was going to leave it like that. He must not know who she really was. She'd worked too hard to keep her identity a secret.

Kagome slipped directly under the running faucet, letting the water wash away the soapy residue on her skin. She was cutting her shower shorter than usual but she had to get out. As she stepped out of the shower, she shook off any remaining thoughts of the DaiYoukai from her mind.

Tying the sash of her silk kimono robe, Kagome almost ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where her coffee awaited. She needed the caffeine to wake her up from the long night and to banish any thoughts of him.

Kagome was glad to be inside at the moment as she stood in front of her window, looking out at Tokyo while the rain showered over the people below. She watched as they scurried back to work under their umbrellas and was thankful she could stay in from the dreadful weather. _'It's still so early!'_ Kagome whined to herself. She inhaled deeply, sucking in the hazelnut scent of her Godiva brand coffee to soothe her silent tantrum. She was still staring outside as she took a sip of her coffee, watching the water smash against her windowpane. The young miko let out yet another sigh. Usually she liked it when it rained, but today she had hoped to get some errands done since she'd been so busy, not to mention, completely exhausted by the last two days of dancing at the club.

_'I still have to look over the new business proposal to expand to Singapore for Father.' _She sighed heavily at the task. Mr. Higurashi often gave her important paperwork, business proposals, expansion planning, etc. for her to look over and then give him her best advice on the matter. It was his way of showing trust and respect for her as a young woman. However, it was often a burden for her. There were too many expectations and Kagome never wanted to disappoint her father, and in essence failing herself. It always resulted in her working around the clock non-stop to figure out the best manner in which to approach the situation and solve it.

_'Yeah, like I really need this bundle of stress on me right now,' _Kagome thought to herself, staring at the file as she switched on her flat-screen to CBNBC for the news. The market report had already been done, so having no purpose in watching the screen; Kagome turned it off and opted for her music instead. Mozart's 'Requiem' always helped her focus on work and she smiled as the ingenious music soaked through her mind.

Grabbing the reports, she made a little nest on the couch with her coffee and began to review the proposal. Her eyelids felt heavy and she began to yawn. A flash of the youkai's golden ambers pierced through her mind and she thought she could still smell the scent of him from last night on her. Images of the way he had caved into her teasing and taunting flowed through her psyche and she could feel that electrifying spark shooting through her body as memories of touching him devoured her mind.

_'Get a grip of yourself!'_ The miko scolded herself. _'You are not going to get yourself worked up over him.' _ Kagome had had enough with one Taisho brother; she did not need to get involved with yet another one. _'Yeah, I need another _

_Taisho like I need a tumor.'_

Kagome groaned remembering her last relationship with the Taisho boy.

It was a long time ago. She was young, but she'd fallen head-over-heels for his younger half-brother, InuYasha, and boy, did she fall hard for those gorgeous golden eyes and the long silver hair - so soft when she ran her fingers through them. She thought she was so in love with him, and he her. Ah, young teenage love. But he'd turned on her and left her for his ex-girlfriend, who was engaged to another man.

The pain in her heart was still raw, though it had already been a few years since he'd left. Yet as time healed her somewhat, the pained memories lingered on the fact that after all the time they had spent together, confessing their love for one another, he'd up and left her - just like that.

Oh, but she was not the young girl she once was. No longer was she the young, naive, innocent, good-girl. No, the new Kagome Higurashi was a few years older, wiser, and not so innocent anymore. She had found the power within herself to be strong and recognized that she could only depend on herself. She was the only guardian to her heart and she had guarded it carefully after InuYasha had left.

Now the tables had turned. She was the flirtatious one, the seductress, and the temptress of men. They fell on their knees when she walked by, offering their hearts up to her on a silver platter, begging like little starved dogs. Yes, she was the one in control and they wanted to be with her. Not the other way around. Of course, she had no interest in any of them and only a selected few had earned a second glance from her. But all of that she reserved only for the club, the Moonlight, where she reigned over like a Queen.

Outside the club, Kagome lay under the radar, dressing as frumpy as she could, ignoring and pretending not to notice when men checked her out. Not like she really had time to date anyway. Her schedule was always full, being General Manager for her father's international shipping company, Higurashi Int'l.

"You work too hard," her father would mock her from time to time. His words couldn't be truer as her efforts and contributions far exceeded that of her title role. But Kagome liked it that way because then she had the options to do as she pleased and didn't have the pressures of having a higher title in the company. However, it seemed that she was the only person that was so hard on herself. Not her father or any of the other company executives put as much pressure on her as she herself did.

Forcing herself to pay attention to the paperwork again, she scanned the lines carefully and thoroughly. Naraku Enterprises caught her eye and she read it a little better. Apparently, the proposal was for NE to own most of the expansion into Singapore. '_How sneaky,' _She thought_. _Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. _'Not under my watch,'_ Kagome vowed. It didn't matter how much NE was planning on investing in the expansion project. She'd have to let her Father know right away of this fine print discovery she'd just made. Kagome's mind began to skim through other companies that might be better off as HI's partner/investor. Whether it was on purpose or not, she was a little surprised when the name slapped across her mind.

Taisho Inc.

"I'd have to deal with him," Kagome whispered.

She hated that as a fact, but NE was just a bad choice. Not to mention, she didn't have a good feeling about the owner and CEO, Naraku, himself. Of all the times she'd spent with him at the club, he'd always felt so sleazy and it proved to be true with the fine print cheap move written on the proposed contract.

_'Besides, wouldn't it be a good excuse as any to see him again_?' A guilty conscience seemed to tease her.

Kagome shook her head, chasing away the thought.

'_No, this is strictly business on Father's behalf. I won't even get involved. I'll just tell Father that he needs to drop NE and go with Taisho Inc instead. That's that. I'm not meeting with him. I'm not getting involved_!' Kagome forced her wandering mind back to the important matter at hand as she sat down at her desk and composed an E-mail to meet with her father, ASAP. She was determined to avoid the DaiYokai at all costs.

_'Whatever, makes you feel better...'_ her guilty conscience whispered as it left her.

Saturday came all too quickly for her comfort, but Kagome stuck with her plans and drove to the shrine to pick up her brother Souta for their day of fun. Even though she still had a lot of work to do, Kagome was excited and couldn't wait to hang out with her sibling.

After honking her horn, she watched as Souta ran down the hundreds of steps from their family Shrine. Kagome had wanted to pick him up from inside the house, but she didn't want to deal with the silent treatment she'd undoubtedly get from her mother and she was in no mood to deal with the awkwardness today. There was nothing worse than being invisible to your own mother because she refused to acknowledge that her dream for her daughter was different then her daughter's own dream for herself.

Ever since she had chosen not to devote her life to the Shrine and had gone her own way, her Mother still had never forgiven her. Mrs. Higurashi had resented her for leaving and thought that she was after the trust fund her Father had set aside for her. It had hurt her that her own Mother would think she was so shallow. She had thought that her Mother would be more understanding; especially because they had been so close when she was in her teenage years, but now they were different and distant. Their relationship had become 'civil' around each other, but she'd spent too many days heart broken over their lost relationship and she refused to allow her sadness over it to consume her as it had with InuYasha's abandonment.

She couldn't understand why her Mother had to be so difficult. Then again, she knew that her Mother wanted her by her side. She had felt betrayed by Kagome when she'd taken work at her Father's company rather than at the family Shrine. Especially when her Father had left her mom for a younger woman after he'd reached success. It was disgusting to her and she didn't care too much for her step-mom, however, she wasn't taking any sides. Kagome wanted to do what she wanted to do. She enjoyed the business world. She was good at it. Just because she was 'gifted' with miko powers didn't mean she had to sacrifice herself for others' sakes. It wasn't what she wanted at all. Kagome wanted her freedom. She wanted the thrill of life. She'd witnessed her Mother doing the same thing day in and day out all her life. It was boring. It was lonely. She didn't want to be like that. She wanted to be free and have fun. She was still, after all, only 21. She still had the rest of her life ahead of her...

"Hey Kagome!" Souta greeted.

"Hey Souta. How are you doing?" She asked after giving him a big hug.

"Good. Thanks for taking me out! I can't wait!" He exclaimed excitedly.

'_He's so cute_.' She thought. She definitely didn't get to see him enough, being so busy at the office and with her secret job.

"I'm good. My birthday is coming up!" He announced excitedly.

As if she'd ever forget his birthday.

"Oh really?" She pretended. "Hm… you'd be, let's see… 30?" Kagome teased

"Kagome! NO! I'll be 9!" Souta protested.

"Wow. Nine, huh? I guess it must have slipped my mind... but you're not even in the double digits yet!"

"So have you gotten me a present?" He asked with a wide hopeful grin.

Kagome sighed but couldn't help but smile. Kids, all they could think about was gifts and present. Kagome had shopped early and bought him a motor scooter so that he could travel around town whenever he wanted.

"I'm supposed to get you something?" She asked, pretending to be surprised at the idea.

"Kagome!" Souta wailed, clearly not appreciating being the victim of her continuous teasing.

"Anyway, how are mom and grandpa?" She became more serious. Kagome was always concerned about their well-being.

Souta's facial expression changed and he wasn't so excited anymore. "They're fine. Same ol' same ol' everyday. I wish you guys could talk again." He commented.

"Well, you take care of them for me ok? And you let me know if they ever need anything." She instructed.

"Yeah, I will."

Seeing her brother sad made her heart ache. "So I'm taking you to this new plaza. They have an arcade, movie theatre and even a shopping mall. Maybe we can get you something new to wear for your birthday, what d'ya think?" Kagome quickly changed the subject to cheer him up.

"Yeah! I heard so much about it! My friends have all gone there already and they told me that it's the best place for video games!" His attitude perked up and he was smiling excitedly again. Pleased, Kagome shifted gear and drove off to their destination.

.

.

She was scrolling through her electronic planner as her younger brother ran from one video game to the next. Occasionally she would glance up to make sure that he was still within her sight. Earlier, she'd been dragged about, playing quite a few games with him, and now she wanted a little down time as well as a moment to double check on her work schedule. There was nothing really important next week that she needed to focus on, so with a happy smile, Kagome glanced up from her planner to see Souta playing air hockey with a cute little girl wearing a brown dress with decorative yellow floral embroidery.

_'Aw... How cute!'_ Kagome thought and she began to smile to herself.

The miko was returning her assistant's E-mail when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, so pretending she was still busy with her iPhone, Kagome slid on a pair of dark sunglasses. With her eyes concealed behind the dark shades, Kagome began to scan the area for her brother and to verify her instinct. She noticed he was still playing with the same girl. The two young children were concentrating heavily as the game was at a tie and the next score would determine the winner.

Then he caught her eye.

_'Sesshoumaru_.'

She wondered why she hadn't seen him earlier, as he stood nearby and watched the two kids playing. She noticed that he had quickly glanced over at her a couple of times. Dressed in a button down shirt and slacks, hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck leaving his bangs parted at the front. Stealthily, she checked him out. The few loose buttons at the top of his shirt allowed her a glimpse of his smooth skin, leading up to the perfect Adam's apple and that sharp jaw line.

Suddenly he looked directly at her. For a millisecond, their eyes seemed to lock despite the dark man made shades. _'Did he see me watching?'_ she wondered, but Kagome kept her demeanor cool as she pretended she didn't notice him behind her sunglasses.

The sound of the alarm signaling the winner snapped her attention back toward the children. The little girl was jumping up and down excitedly. _'Looks like she won,'_ Kagome concluded with a small smile.

"Daddy, I won! Ha! I beat you Souta!" She cheered.

"Yeah whatever, I let you win." Souta retorted.

"Come on Souta, don't be a sore loser." The girl taunted.

"Rin, stop badgering your friend." His voice was soft and stern, but almost sweet. She watched as the little girl flashed him a smile, then instantly redirect her focus back to her friend.

"Come on Souta, let's go play something else." Rin offered.

By now, Kagome had concluded that Souta and the young girl were friends, seeing how they seemed to have met previously. Kagome offered the DaiYokai a smile, as the situation was no longer avoidable.

Sesshoumaru kept his stoic composure, but his eyes were scanning her over gently. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, paired with an off the shoulder white blouse. The blouse buttoned down the middle and the off the shoulder cut revealed her perfect neckline and well toned shoulders. Her dark hair contrasted with the soft white fabric as it flowed carelessly over her fine shoulders. As his eyes continued to scan her over, he trailed them up across her jaw line, over the luscious full lips and up toward the top where her straight across bangs completed the most tantalizing innocent look of her face.

She was definitely the same girl he'd seen at Ozumo's but the DaiYokai could not conclude that she and Eden were one of the same. However, he noticed that there were also too many coincidences. Their eyes, for example, were exactly the same, perfect almond shape, deep and serene. Granted the colors were different, but these days that wasn't so hard to do with the variety of contacts available. He sensed the same miko presence, and there was an aura, an essence flowing from her that just seemed to call to his dominance.

He wondered as he continued to analyze her as to how she had hidden the bangs when she was Eden performing at the club. Truly a wig couldn't be that good. _'Two women or one of both?'_ He would have to test her and find out for himself.

"Yours?' He asked nodding toward Souta.

"Yeah. I'm baby sitting." She replied, feeling the heat of her blood rushing to her cheeks as the naughty memory from her thoughts in the shower filled her mind.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Souta protested right before scurrying off to catch up with his friend.

"And you?" She asked ignoring Souta's comment.

"No, she's mine." He replied looking after the little girl.

_'How had I not heard of him having a daughter? She looks nothing like him though…' _Kagome was perplexed. "She's very cute. How old is she?" Kagome covered up her confused mind.

"Rin will be 8 soon." He responded and she noticed that his voice was almost proud.

"Wow. I guess Rin and Souta knew each other, huh?' she asked casually.

"I was informed that they attend the same school together. Tokyo's Gifted?" He answered.

"Yeah. Well, that's really cool." She replied, a little uncomfortable being around him and a little nervous as to why butterflies all of a sudden seemed to have invaded her tummy.

"Eden." His voice came out soft, almost a whisper, but he was still looking directly at her.

Kagome heard the soft calling of Eden's name but she continued to stare into her iPhone; ignoring him and pretending she was preoccupied with her planner. The miko smirked inside at the fact that he was testing her. She'd train herself well to answer to the correct name when being called. But what she couldn't do was hide what her body did naturally in response. Her temperature spiked and her heart lost its normal rhythm from the nervousness.

Sesshoumaru could sense her heart skip a beat and her body heat rise when he called her name as 'Eden', but it was still not enough to be conclusive of whom she really was.

Kagome finally looked up from her iPhone and smiled at him. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she did a little bow.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." '_She's changing the subject,' _inside Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel victorious. "Is that Higurashi of Higurashi International or of the Higurashi Shrine?" he inquired.

"Both. HI is one of my father's businesses, and the Shrine belongs to my Mother. It's been family owned for centuries." She replied. Somehow she just couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

"Ah, I see. Sesshoumaru Taisho." He offered his hand.

"Mmhmm... I know who you are Mr. Taisho." She smiled and took his hand. A jolt of electricity rushed through her body and she had to withdraw her hand from his as though she had just been shocked.

Time froze for a moment between the two as each tried to recollect themselves from the sudden spark of energy. Finally the DaiYokai cleared his throat.

"Please, Sesshoumaru will do." He instructed, tucking his hand into his pocket but still feeling the power of energy.

"Yes. Ok." Kagome was almost stammering. "Well, I better go fetch Souta. Or we'll miss our movie. It was nice to meet you Mr. Taisho." She took off, waving nervously.

Kagome found Souta once again, battling against Rin at some video game. "Souta," She called him.

"Mmmhmmm..." his eyes were still glued on the screen, fingers flying across the control.

"It's time. We have to go or we'll miss our movie."

"Aw man. All right. See you at school Rin." He let go of the control and waved to his friend.

"What are you going to watch Souta?" Rin asked in the most innocent of voices.

"Oh we're going to watch Transformers." He answered excitedly.

Rin giggled. "That's what we're going to watch too! Wanna sit together?" She asked.

Souta blushed and Kagome had to smile at the little puppy love the two kids had going on.

"Um…" he looked at Kagome for approval. Of course she didn't want to, knowing Sesshoumaru would obviously be there with them, but she couldn't deny her brother of the opportunity to hang out with his friend either, so reluctantly she nodded. "Sure." He answered Rin, his face red as a tomato.

"Cool! Daddy, we're all going to the movies together!" Rin exclaimed, excited as ever.

_'Great. What am I to do with him? Does he know? Did I really hear him calling me Eden? How would he know?' _Her thoughts raced nervously as they walked over to the theatre within the plaza.

During the movie the two kids sat next to each other. She was on the inside and he sat on the opposite three seats away. '_Good, at least we're not sitting next to each other. I don't think I can handle that.'_

After the theatre, Rin complained that she was hungry which led Sesshoumaru to invite Kagome and Souta along for a meal. _'What the heck?'_ she thought and agreed.

They went to a little burger joint. The kids ordered fish sticks and chicken fries. Kagome ordered herself a large cheeseburger, fries and a milk shake. '_I got cheated last time of my monthly treat, I'm going to make sure I get my cheeseburger!' _She said to herself with certain determination.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock right after she placed her order. '_Can she really eat all that?'_

She did. To the very last bite.

This time, he couldn't hide his shocked face. Kagome shrugged it off, knowing that women usually didn't eat like pigs the way she'd just demonstrated, but what the hell? She didn't care. She had no one to impress and she especially didn't need to play the 'lady' part around him. It was a dinner that Sesshoumaru would never forget, knowing the chance of him meeting a woman who could eat like that again was rare.

The two children pleaded to go on the merry-go-round after dinner, and the two adults complied. Kagome found a bench nearby as she watched the machine filled with horses and imaginary characters begin to spin. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her. He too was watching the kids laughing and enjoying themselves.

Kagome let out a long soft sigh.

"InuYasha," She said, her voice was a mere whisper.

"Huh?" He asked a bit confused as to why his half-brother's name was mentioned.

"InuYasha. I dated him. He's your younger brother. That's how I know who you are." Kagome explained, but she never looked at the DaiYokai.

"I see." Disappointment and slight anger tinged his stoic voice. '_How did that half-breed manage to entertain the likes of her?'_

"I knew right away." Kagome continued, "Your hair, your eyes. Exactly like his." '_Your lips are different from his, Sesshoumaru._ _Your lips are softer. They look softer… I wonder if they are as soft as they look…' _Her thoughts began to wander a little and she felt a little tingling sensation inside.

"Hn. Not exactly." He defended

"Yeah. Not exactly…" She chuckled lightly before she turned to meet his gaze. A soft nostalgic countenance flashed before his eyes.

_'So sad... Why?'_ He questioned.

Her phone rang, interrupting their searching gazes. Kagome pulled the phone out of her purse and stared at the caller ID.

_Elliot,_ it read. With a reluctant finger she pressed the 'silent' button and tucked the thing away.

Sesshoumaru ignored the interruption and her action. Seconds ago he'd sense her arousal in the air. But the damn thing had ruined her mood, so now she sat next to him and all he could feel rolling off of her was discomfort.

_'What is it about this Sesshoumaru that makes you so uncomfortable little miko?' _He inhaled deeply as the evening breeze rushed past them. The scent of her crawled itself into his nostrils. Peonies. It was a sweet kind of smell and he'd come to enjoy it for the few times he'd encountered her.

The fifth ride around the merry-go-round had finally ended and they parted ways. The two young ones had had the time of their lives, as they got what they wanted from their chaperons.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"She's a pretty lady Daddy." Rin commented "Souta's sister. She's gorgeous. When I grow up, I want to be as pretty as she is." Rin said hopefully.

"Rin, you are already pretty." He said tapping her little head.

"Yeah, but she's so… so…um… beautiful!" Rin said dreamily.

"Hn." He said softly under his breath.

The driver pulled into the large front entrance and once they entered the house, Sesshoumaru instructed his daughter to get ready for bed. Shortly after, she was all set and he tucked her in and then made his way toward his study where he had a pile of paperwork to look over. He'd spent more time with Rin today than he'd planned or anticipated. But at the same time, the surprise of being with the miko had made it all worthwhile. He was almost convinced that Kagome and Eden were one of the same. Yet, he wasn't 100% sure. They were just so different.

Night and day, he mused.

Kagome seemed sad, nostalgic. Eden was erotic, sexy and seductive. Eden was bold, whereas Kagome was more reserved.

Pushing thoughts of her aside, he sat down at his desk and began to go through his pile of work. Some papers were of the new business proposals and plans. Others were stock options and expansion of his other companies. He already knew that it was going to be one long night and he wasn't going to get much rest.

He started to read some of the new proposals his new engineer team had submitted. One after another, the paperwork flew by. Tired, he got up to get a drink. Sesshoumaru took the crystal flask and poured himself some scotch and went back to his desk. Sighing heavily he took a sip then closed his eyes. The image of Kagome glancing his way on the bench played in his mind. Then his keen senses picked up that someone was at his front door.

Sesshoumaru opened his large door before the doorbell could be rung. Startled, the miko looked up at him, retracting her finger from the doorbell.

He stood in the doorway looking back at her. She'd changed from her jeans into a short lace skirt. He was surprised she had shown up so unexpectedly, but the DaiYokai invited her in. As she entered the house and walked past him, Sesshoumaru turned around and scanned her body from behind while closing the door. Polite as he was, he asked if she'd like something to drink.

"A Chopin martini, extra dry with two olives please." She ordered.

_'Must be something important'. _He thought as he went to make her drink, making sure there was extra for him as well. When he handed her the martini glass she thanked him with a wry smile. He watched in utter fascination as the tiny miko took the drink from his hand and emptied it in one long chug.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

Instead of replying, Kagome set down the empty glass and as he turned to face her, she walked right up to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Startled from the abrupt kiss, all he could do was freeze. Kagome didn't back down as she continued to run her tongue along his bottom lip. That was all the encouragement he needed as he took her breath away, in a deep, sensual kiss, pulling her closer at the waist. Kagome pulled away from him to catch her breath and stared into his golden eyes. A moment passed as she relished in the way his kiss tasted of the martini he'd sipped and something else that was just... Sesshoumaru.

She inhaled his intoxicating scent before pulling him in again. This time her kiss was filled with need. As their bodies pressed closer together, she could feel his engorged member pressing against her hip, deepening her want for him.

They pulled apart again and this time he cradled her face in his palm. The DaiYokai flipped her hair away from her neck before his lips connected with her shoulder. His fangs nibbled at her shoulder and up the side of her neck. Her knees went weak and she was unable to stand any longer. She gave in and collapsed gently on her knees and knelt down in front of him. Without wasting a second of their time, she began to pulled on his zipper and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants dropped to the floor.

Kagome ran her hands up his thighs, careful not to touch his swollen member. Her hands wrapped themselves behind him and she grabbed hard at his ass. As she grabbed his ass, her mouth opened and her tongue flicked out to lick his engorged head. With a deep intake of breath, she placed her open mouth over the head of his shaft. He tilted his head back and let out a soft moan and his hand laced through her hair, pulling her head closer.

Her tongue swirled and flicked over the head of his hard shaft and down the middle as she continued to suck gently. Kagome inhaled his member repeatedly. His breath was coming in short gasps and he growled deeply in pleasure. She could tell he was close to exploding in her mouth so she gave one last lick and with a slight popping sound, she freed his shaft from her mouth.

Kagome stood up and pushed him onto the long chaise in his study. She stood between his legs, staring down at his hard shaft. Kagome slid her hands under her skirt and peeled off her little g-string then tossed it aside.

He stood up, erect and hard. With his claws, he ripped off the buttons on her blouse and then turned the rest of her shirt into shreds. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in taking her breast into his hot wanting mouth. He sucked and licked at her nipple sending tiny shocks straight through her core. His hands encircled both breasts and squeezed and kneaded them as his mouth and tongue worshiped her nipples into stiff nubs as she ran her hands through his long, soft, silver hair. She then tugged on his hair and pulled his head back, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth. His hands removed from her breast and found its way between her soft wet spot. He glided his thumb gently over and rubbed on her little aroused nub.

Kagome jumped as if a jolt of lightning had struck her. He stood there; rubbing on her as she tilted her head back, closed her eyes and moaned. He lay her down on the chaise and lifted her legs and hips up off the furniture and over his shoulders. In an instant, his hot mouth found her wetness and surrounded her little pleasure nub. His tongue was lapping the juices flowing from within her. His fangs scraped her nub and he sucked it even harder. His tongue drove in and out of her slit, teasing and lapping at her juices. Kagome moaned and thrashed as her orgasm hit strong. Her juices flowed over his tongue and he lapped furiously to take it all in.

Sesshoumaru moved to kiss her hot mouth, her juices still wet on his chin and lips. She began kissing him deeper and harder and as their tongue danced he plunged his engorged member into her. She broke away and gasped for air at the sheer pleasure of his thrusts. His thick digit thrashed into her tight wet walls and she screamed out in pleasure, begging shamelessly for him to continue.

Harder.

Faster.

She panted and cried out his name in pleasure and when he looked deep into her eyes, she could tell he was near his orgasm. She arched her body to meet his thrusts and he slammed into her hard and deep. Sesshoumaru reached the high heavens and exploded inside of her. It seemed like forever before he slowed down and finally stopped, panting and breathing hard.

When he pulled the rest of his long length out of her, Kagome dropped to her knees once again, licking his juices off the tip of his head. She sucked the last drops of his delicious nectar from him while moaning in pleasure from his taste.

He looked down at her to see that her hair had gone from black to blonde and she held a wicked smile on her face. "You're all mine," she said to him.

The DaiYokai was baffled and confused at her statement.

The sound of Rin's thudding footsteps awoke him in his study where he'd fallen asleep in the same clothes, his paperwork strewn everywhere on the floor.

_'Something must be done about this matter. This Sesshoumaru cannot take another day of this!' _He thought angrily, staring down at his painfully stiff hard on. He knew he had to get to her soon. He couldn't take another day without tasting her lips, taking and ravaging her body. He knew, there would never be a substitute good enough. The wheels in his mind began to turn, setting in motion a plan that was going to make her all his.

The both of her…

* * *

~Ts-&-Rh


	4. Haori

* * *

Chapter 4

**Haori**

**

* * *

  
**

Per his wife's request, Mr. Higurashi would host a charity banquet each year. It was always a black-tie event and the funds accumulated from the dinner were donated to a charity on behalf of one of his company's name. It was a brilliant idea. It made the company look more favorable and was a good tax write off from the expenses, a win-win situation. Kagome thought it was pretty clever, but she just hated the fact that she had to get all dressed up for the occasion and for the fact that she was forced to attend the event.

Kagome lived two separate lives. In her daily life, she was quite casual and perhaps even a little frumpy at times. In her alter-ego life, she was erotic, dolled up and a temptress. She'd preferred it like that and had worked hard to keep the separate lives distant and disconnected from each other. However, being part of the family and the eldest to the Higurashi Empire, her dad had to ensure that she would be there to mingle and get to know the other businessmen and the big players, CEOs, executives and directors of various firms and companies. Of course, he couldn't allow her to dress herself in her usual fade-into-the-background outfits. He made sure she had a stylist to get her ready for the large event. On top of which, it would be good for their family if she were to catch the eyes of some of the businessmen there. One of whom he was hoping for was the new CEO he'd sent an invitation to - Taisho Inc, and its head CEO, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Mr. Higurashi figured Taisho Inc was the better of the two companies and perhaps his daughter had the same idea when she'd proposed that he should go with Taisho Inc as oppose to Naraku Enterprises for the expansion into Singapore. But he was deeply disappointed when they were making their rounds and the group ran into Sesshoumaru, not alone, but with a beautiful woman on his arm. Hiding his disappointment, Mr. Higurashi smiled at the couple.

"Mr. Taisho, it's a pleasure again." Mr. Higurashi greeted them. "My wife Sakura, and my daughter Kagome." Her father introduced.

Kagome smiled, glancing around uncomfortably. _'It's been more than two weeks since I met him at the plaza,' _she thought silently.

She was dressed in a long strapless gown, a kimono border gathering together, held tight by an obi belt, showing off her tiny waist. A sheer shawl wrapped itself around her elegant shoulders. A large slit in the front opened every time she walked. It was classy and didn't reveal much, but she was gorgeous in it and it fit her body perfectly. Showing off every curve, every asset. Her breasts perked out from the dress showing a hint of cleavage. She was most lavish in the long gown. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few orchid pins holding it together and her bangs were brushed straight over her forehead. Simple, yet gorgeous.

"Very nice to meet you." Sesshomaru said bowing to Sakura.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Mr. Higurashi nodded toward Kagura.

"My date, Kagura Onigumo." Sesshomaru introduced. The dark-haired hanyou was dressed in a long, deep green dress that was hanging off of her shoulders by thin spaghetti straps. A deep V-neck showed off her smooth skin. The gown had a gentle A-line hem with ornate flowers cascading at the hip and around to the back. Her hair was elegantly tucked in a high twist with a few curls falling down. Her make-up was perfect. She looked refined and very attractive, Kagome noticed almost with jealousy.

"Ah, you're Naraku's daughter. How nice to finally have met you. You two are just the perfect pair, I must say." Mr. Higurashi commented.

"Thank you." Kagura replied matter-of-factly as she bowed with a smile, and as if making sure that fact was perfectly clear to others she wrapped her hands around Sesshoumaru's arm tightly, pulling herself close to the DaiYokai. It did not pass her observation that Kagome was the girl Sesshoumaru had been staring after at Ozumo's. Kagura wanted to make sure that the young miko got the message that the youkai was hers.

"Where is Naraku?" Mr. Higurashi asked turning his head about to search for the CEO.

"Oh, Father has been under the weather with the worst flu." She answered sweetly. Her voice was almost too sweet, Kagome noticed. It was as if Kagura had purposely poured every single ounce of sugar and honey she muster could from her body and doused it into her voice. As they tried to make conversation, Kagome was shifting uncomfortably in her heels, avoiding Sesshoumaru's gaze on her.

"Well that's too bad. Please, send my condolences." Mr. Higurashi offered.

"I will." Kagura's voice once again was too sweet for Kagome to bear. She had to get away from the pretentiousness of it all.

"Excuse me," Kagome requested with a soft bow and before anyone could answer she had taken off.

The DaiYokai cautiously followed her with his eyes. Seeing that she was sitting with the same gentleman that he had seen Eden sitting with at the club, Sesshomaru felt a prickle of an unknown emotion cross his person. Was it perhaps jealousy? Did he want to be that guy? He had to find out what the young man meant to his little miko.

He continued to watch them as the man handed Kagome a glass of champagne and his unknown feeling spiked to an uncomfortable level when she leaned in to kiss the male on the cheek. The young man offered his arm and Kagome took it with pleasure. She seemed almost too excited to see the fellow and her smile was purely radiant as she glanced up at the man. When the two disappeared around the corner, his guts began to churn with certain jealousy. He didn't even want to think of where and what the young man was doing with his woman, to his intended.

"I apologize," Mr. Higurashi was slightly embarrassed. "You have to forgive my daughter and her haste behavior. She doesn't do too well at these functions, I'm afraid," he explained.

"No need," Sesshomaru answered without looking at Mr. Higurashi. He was straining now to find her voice somewhere in the crowded and very loud vicinity.

"Darling, the Oni's have been waiting for you over there for a while now." Sakura reminded her husband.

"Yes." he nodded at his wife. "Please forgive me, but I must go tend to some tedious matters. Mr. Taisho, I will send someone over to your office to discuss the Singapore issue on Monday. I believe your secretary confirmed it for 11AM." Mr. Higurashi reminded him.

"I'll take a look at the proposal." He replied, his mind still preoccupied with Kagome's whereabouts.

"Please, enjoy yourself and thank you very much for attending the fundraiser as well as your very generous donation!" Mr. Higurashi smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagura. "And you let me know if he mistreats you." He joked, though he knew the DaiYoukai was not too fond of such frivolities.

Kagura nodded and smiled as her hand caressed her date's arm.

The two polite parties bowed and bid to hopefully see each other later. Sesshomaru was most irritated with the clinging of his annoying date as they moved about the floor mingling and answering business questions. When she finally met up with her group of females, it was the perfect cue for him to relieve himself of the tumor on his arm.

"Ladies," he nodded as he walked off. If he was such a person, he would have rolled his eyes a thousand times at the giggling and ogling sounds of the females behind him.

"I'm sooooo jealous of you Kagura, to score such a delicious man." He heard one of them say. Sesshomaru moved quickly, zipping through the people at the party as he tried to get away from the annoying pack of gossiping females, mean while still anxiously searching for his little miko.

.

Kagome had tired quickly of the endless fake smiles from the females, the leering eyes of the men, and the non-stop business discussions as well as the few too-obvious hints of wanting to sleep with her, Kagome had to get out- fast. She needed some air, feeling as though she was claustrophobic and the people around her were a tiny box. Sneakily, the miko slipped past the guests and quietly took the emergency exit toward the roof.

Pushing hard on the handle, the door opened and led her toward an amazingly spacious area. The air was clear, the view below was amazing and most importantly there was no one else there. It was only she. Kagome proceeded toward the railing for a better look at the glowing lights below, admiring the magnificent scene beneath her. The lights of different venues and large billboard ads shimmered and danced, illuminating the otherwise dark streets. Looking up, Kagome noticed the stars twinkle as no clouds were in sight to prevent them from their duty and she was so glad she'd snuck away.

Kagome inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. _'How I hate these stupid parties!'_ Kagome cursed her luck. And when she closed her eyes to relax, images of Sesshomaru and Kagura entered her exhausted mind. _'They're perfect together,' _she realized sadly.

_'It must be nice to have someone special.'_ And then she thought of Elliot. She liked him very much but she'd sent him home early, not wanting to encourage him any further. Kagome knew he wanted a relationship again, but she just couldn't bring herself to take the next step in their relationship. Why try when she already knew the outcome? And she'd wounded him pretty badly when she broke up with him the last time. If she did it again, it would only be worse.

He'd showed up tonight because his father was also another big business executive for Taisho Inc and Affiliates, but she knew he came knowing she'd be there. He'd gone out of his way recently, making extra effort to see her as much as he could. She wished somehow she could will her heart to love him the way he loved her. He was perfect in every aspect. Decent looking, focused, committed, sweet and a gentleman. Kagome could go on about his good qualities and she couldn't understand herself, why her heart refused to cooperate with her mind. He was the entire perfect package.

The cold air brushed against her shoulders, making her shudder slightly, reminding her that she'd forgotten her shawl downstairs. Not wanting to get caught up in the party again, Kagome braved the chilly air. Kagome moved her hands, reaching up so that she could rub against her cold arms and shoulders, to coax the warmth back. Instead, they were met with firm hands draping something over her shoulders.

Alarmed, she turned and serene blue was captured deep into a golden gaze. Like the sun rising over the clearest of ocean water, time stood still.

"You'll catch cold standing out here too long." He said softly.

Still in shock, her lips were sealed tight. "Mmhmm." She managed a small nod.

Sesshomaru had taken off his hoari and draped it over her. His formal attire was different then that of the other gentlemen in attendance. Instead of the stereotypical black-tie tux outfit, he had worn a traditional Japanese formal wear kimono and hakama, with a haori over the outfit. Kagome summoned all the strength she had in her not to stare that the DaiYokai in front of her, looking like a vision in his traditional outfit. His hair was flowing recklessly in the gentle breeze, unrestricted, unlike the times she had seen him before.

"Thank you." She finally mustered, her heart still throbbing after contact with him.

_'Oh Kami, I need to pull myself together. Why can't I just fall for a regular human guy?' _Kagome began to whine heavily at the thought. She let out an agitated groan.

"That doesn't sound too good." He commented, noticing her discomfort.

"Oh. Well…" She began to stutter again.

"Long day?" he asked, his mind wondering what the hell was up with him to be so talkative all of a sudden.

"Yeah… setting up for the event and all." She mumbled softly.

"Had enough of socializing?" It seemed as though he couldn't contain his lips from throwing out more words.

"A little. Just tired. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down there with the other business execs?" She asked, curious as to where Kagura was.

"I needed some fresh air. It was getting too stuffy for me." He replied coolly. He'd actually been looking all over for her. He'd finally able to trace her scent out here.

"I see." Her voice was lined with disappointment. Why, she did not know.

Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't there because he wanted to see her. But why would he when he was with someone like Kagura? That woman was beautiful. If he married her, Sesshoumaru's and her father's companies would take over everything! It wasn't just a good match; it was a perfect match in business as well.

They stood out on the roof quietly, enjoying the peace and the night breeze. He watched as she stood there leaning over the railing with his haori over her. He rather liked the way it looked on her. She was slender and his haori was broad and big, and it seemed like it swallowed her inside of it; like him wrapping himself around her.

Hearing her disappointed sigh, he thought to excuse himself to leave her alone.

"No! Stay!" She turned abruptly, hands still clutching at his haori. "I… I mean… if you want to." Kagome looked down, blushing, not knowing why she had wanted him to stay with her so badly.

She supposed it was just so nice, having him near. She could smell the scent of him on his haori and she loved the effect it was having on her. The miko wanted to be wrapped in nothing but the essence that was his. The thought made her blush harder and she suddenly remembered her episode in the shower again.

Without saying anything, he turned on his heel and sat down, resting his back on the railing that she was leaning on. Kagome resumed her position standing next to him. As the wind flirted across them, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of her long legs when her dress was peeled back by the wind, making the DaiYokai swallow hard, trying not to stare at the her long, willowy legs. Then another breeze swept by, yanking the fabric of her high slit away, flashing almost everything to him and Kagome screamed. Without thought, she let go of the haori and tried to conceal herself, grabbing both sides of the slits and pulling them back into place.

The forgotten haori was making its way off of the building when she reached over and caught it, as it was just about to go off the roof. Loosing her balance from all of the action and being on such high heels, Kagome fell backwards. Yet before she could hit the hard concrete, she fell into his arms instead and when his arms held onto her, goose bumps raced across her skin. He only elevated the heat in her body when he stared deeply into her eyes, pulling her in and captivating her with his gaze. She began to feel the tingling sensations of her arousal and she swallowed a hard lump. Kagome began to close her eyelids when she saw that his lips had begun to descend onto hers.

"There you are!" Kagura's voice rang out.

He moved with demonic grace and stood Kagome back on her feet, holding her waist firmly in his arms while she adjusted her balance due to the abrupt movement.

"Kagura," he called, more irritated than surprised.

"Hey babe, I've been looking all over for you!" She smiled at him and shot Kagome a disgusted look.

"Hn," he replied, and when she wasn't satisfied, Sesshomaru continued, "I needed some air," the youkai told her casually to avoid meaningless quarrel. He always knew the right things to say to keep her mouth from ranting off.

"I can see that…" Her voice lowered to a low accusative tone; meanwhile she continued to glare at Kagome.

The young miko's heart began to race and dashed about in the confines of her chest. She stood, frozen, not really knowing what to say. Her gut gripped at her with an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

_'From what? We didn't do anything!'_ She silently defended.

_'You want him. And that's why you're guilty.'_ Her conscience chided her.

Sesshomaru strode over toward Kagura with ease; but instead of gathering her into his arms as she had anticipated, he continued to walk past her and entered the building. Giving Kagome a final glare of disapproval, she turned her heels and stormed after him. "Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" she called after him.

The wind cooled her burning skin and she noticed that she still had his haori in hand. Taking in a last deep breath, she went downstairs to join the group and to look for Sesshomaru so she could return his haori, yet, by the time she had made her way down the long stairs and back into the party, she couldn't find him anywhere. Kagome asked around if anyone had seen him with Kagura and was finally told that they'd left just a few minutes ago. Sighing, she looked at the haori still in her hand. _'Great, how am I supposed to get this back to him?'_

.

Kagome entered her apartment, tired and exhausted. Closing her windows and blinds, she went into her bathroom to start a bath, adding scented bubbles to the water to create a relaxing atmosphere for herself. Stripping her gown off and taking her hair down, she felt relieved finally to be able to let her hair free. Suddenly, a noise at the door made her jump under her skin. Grabbing the towel next to her, Kagome wrapped it around herself for some coverage to see what the noise was. Being extra careful, she snatched up the Samurai sword she kept around for just this purpose and proceeded outside to see what or who was causing the racket. Looking at her front door, she was relieved to find that it was still locked and dead bolted. Then glancing around, Kagome saw the neighbor's cat outside her window. Kagome sighed in relief. _'Stupid animal scared me half to death!'_ She cursed, letting the Samurai sword rest easily at her side.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked at night." His voice made her jump.

Whipping her body around, she saw the youkai standing inside her apartment. "Se… Sesshoumaru." She gulped. "What are you doing here? How… how did you know where I live?" She asked nervously holding onto her towel.

"I followed my scent from the haori." He glanced over at the haori she had laid on her bed. He walked across the room and entered her bedroom, as she stood frozen and speechless. Her heart began to thunder under her chest. Kagome followed his movement and watched as he picked up his haori and walked over to where she was standing. She was still in shock and did not move when he got closer to her. The closer he got, the more nervous she became and she reverted to staring down at the ground, her toes poking her other foot to distract herself and she prayed Kami that he didn't sense her arousal.

Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of her and taking the haori, he wrapped it about her soft shoulders. He watched in fascination when her eyes looked up at him, as she stood there in nothing but a towel and his haori draped about her body. He offered a gentle smile, which made her blush.

"I like the way you look in it." He said softly. She didn't know how to react or what to say to his sudden intrusion.

"Umm…. Where's... Kagura...?" she managed to muster, wondering why he wasn't with the woman.

"Sh..." his thumb rubbed over her lips. He then began to trace her full lips with his thumb and she felt her heart wanting to jump out of her chest, warmth flooding between her thighs. "I think we were rudely interrupted and I didn't get to finish what I wanted to start…"

"Finish... star-?" His lips pressed on hers and Kagome wanted to melt right then and there. _'They're softer than they look!'_ She thought as she opened her mouth to receive his ravenous tongue.

Her stomach quivered, caught between excitement and fear. Then wrapping her hands behind his neck, the towel dropped to the floor without proper support. Sesshomaru took the invitation and reached inside the haori and clamped her nipples between his fingers and twisted them. Kagome gasped sharply as the pleasure-pain shot straight to her wet spot below.

Her arousal was evident; the scent of it wrapped around him and he could feel the heat and moisture trapped between her legs. Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall and pressed his hot mouth against the pulse beating wildly at the base of her throat. His hands slipped between her thighs and stroked her excited nub.

Her fingers fumbled with his hakama, untying the belt and letting it fall to the ground. He was hard and ready, the veins pulsing in his length. She reached down and stroked him roughly. His head came up and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

_'God, it's been so long.'_ She thought. Too long since she had felt a man's touch. She gave into him and didn't think or care about the consequences. Her carnal hunger was taking over and she wanted him.

His kiss was raw, possessive and she surrendered to him. He shoved his hands under her and cupped her ass, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, smooth as air, his hard shaft slid into her hot and wet opening full of anticipation. Hearing her soft whimper, Sesshomaru waited to give her time to adjust to the thickness between her tight walls, filling and stretching her.

Then he pulled away from their frantic meeting of lips and stared into her eyes. They were glazed over, desperate and passion-filled. Then without further ado, Sesshomaru thrust inside of her hard, deep and fast. Kagome screamed out at the sudden invasion, filled with pain, but not without pleasure. He continued to ram into her, giving her everything she wanted and needed from him. Everything she'd been denying herself over the years.

While he continued to pummel his well-endowed shaft into her, he tortured her nipples with his tongue and fangs.

"Good Kami, you're exquisite," he mustered into her ears, licking and flicking them with his tongue while he continued to fuck her hard and deep. Sliding his hand further into her, Sesshomaru got a firm grasp of her ass and spread her cheeks so that he could penetrate her ever deeper. On and on he went, pounding into her while she screamed his name between pants.

"Sesshomaru… you're… oh… Kami… Please!" Kagome begged him. Her mouth was nearly dry from the panting and she couldn't hold back any long. Kagome let go of herself and her inhibitions and began to ride the waves of ecstasy as she writhed in pleasure when her orgasm claimed her.

He ran his hands up her warm belly, finding the full, firm breasts he loved to suck and tease so much. Closing his fingers around her nipples, the DaiYokai gave them a sharp tweak; making her shriek out from the sudden sensation it sent through her person.

Growling Sesshomaru pulled his hips back, slamming into her again, forcing her tight against the wall. Kagome cried out and arched back to meet his pounding thrusts. Again and again he sank his long length deep inside of her, his hips slapping against her ass sharply. Rearing back, he drove harder into her, plunging in and out of her with a fury he'd never felt before, a need to take all of her, to wedge his thick digit into her and mark her with his seeds.

She was still whimpering his name when she clamped her walls tightly around his engorged member. Her sudden muscle tense from the inside made his juices spurt into her, his cream flowing freely as she shuddered and bucked and released again as his thrusts came slower and softer.

Finally, he slumped against her, panting. He nibbled softly on her shoulders with his fangs. Licking her ear, he whispered. "You're home."

Coming back onto earth, Kagome was blinking as she looked at him with confused countenance. "You're home." He repeated. His faced changed from soft and passion-filled to serious.

"You're home Kagome." The driver's voice repeated again.

"Huh?" She sat up in the back of the Lincoln Town Car blinking the sleep away. Looking down, she saw that she still had his haori wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

**Thanks **to my _darling_ **RuggedHorizon **for beta-ing yet another chapter!!!! MUAH!!!! ~Ts


	5. Nerves

Chapter 5

**Nerves.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Sesshoumaru-san?" Jaken's voice rang through after knocking on the door.

"Enter." He said without even looking up from his paperwork.

"Your 11 o'clock appointment is here." Jaken informed him.

"I'll be there in a second" he answered still not looking up.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-san." Jaken waited at the door for his boss to be done.

Sesshoumaru finished signing his name for one of the paperwork and getting up from his desk, he handed the paper to Jaken as he made his way over to the conference room.

Looking through the glass of the conference room, he saw a young woman in a skirt suit outfit. Her black hair in a bun, the back of her jacket, a large red bow tied behind her back. Her skirt hugged her hips nicely, showing off her round curvaceous butt, a nice tucked pleat below her round bottom. Her legs stretched out from below the skirt as she stood there in stiletto heels looking at one of the paintings in the room.

He was shocked when he entered the room and she turned to face him. Standing before him was Kagome, dressed in that exquisite business suit. Her black suit jacket, a traditional lapel collar and fitted her figure perfectly. Hugging the curves of her full breast flattering her even more. At the waist was a huge obi band in red with chrysanthemum embroidery and butterflies on it, that apparently tied behind her. The skirt hugged her hips perfectly, accentuating her curves and showing off her long legs from the front as it did from the back. Her red toes sticking out of her peeped toe Mary Janes.

"Sesshoumaru-san, this is Kagome Higurashi, here to represent Higurashi International about the expansion into Singapore merger." Jaken introduced.

"Thank you Jaken. Kagome, have a seat, please." He motion with his hand toward the desk in the middle of the room, Jaken excused himself, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." She walked toward the conference table and sat down in front of a pile of folders she'd brought with her.

_She is gorgeous_. He thought. Now, he wanted to see how much she knew about the business aspect. She was here to get Tashio Inc. involved in her father's shipping company. He'd probably agree but he wanted her to work for it. He was going to get as much mileage out of this as possible. Now that he knew it was her who's handling the contract, he'll make sure she'd agree to a few lunches and perhaps even dinner. It was not his usual way of dealing with females but he couldn't keep away from the miko.

Sesshomaru watched and listened to her proposal for Tashio Inc's investment. Kagome continued her presentation with great confidence.

"So you see, Mr. Tashio, the expansion into Singapore through Higurashi International will only prove to be profitable for both companies. Seeing that your investments will shield a 30 percent for Tashio Inc. from the expansion; and because there is no middle man involve, since all shipping and services are going through all Higurashi Enterprises, profits are just that – profits." She presented. Her voice, smooth and sexy, without even trying.

Sesshomaru liked what was being offered. Not only was it was a great proposal, he thought, the 30 percent was quite generous, compared to the investment asked. Hell, he'd even agree with half of that just to see what she can do with it. Overall, overall, he knew she wasn't naïve and the 30 percent was a sure way for him not to say 'No'.

_Clever girl. _

He tapped his claws on the table as he read through her proposal again. The silence must have made her nervous; he heard her shift uncomfortably in her seat and he heard her heart beat speeding up. Sesshomaru picked up all the papers and portfolio; stacked them on top of each other and cleared this throat.

"Kagome. I'd like to look these over more thoroughly. Right now, I'm starved. Would you care to join me for a light lunch?" He offered.

"Um…well…" She began nervously.

"Hmm…?" His eyebrow raised, a slight smile curved around his lips.

"Sure." She finally agreed. _What could be the harm in having lunch?_ She thought.

He offered to drive and she agreed. Like a gentleman he was, he opened the door for her when they got to his car, parked in a reserved spot in the private garage of Tashio Inc. He could feel her heart racing louder – a bit faster – each time he was close to her. It made him smile inside.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes now and neither of them had said anything to the other. Kagome sat in her seat unconsciously twirling her fingers about, keeping her gaze toward the outside view – too scared to look at him in fear of her reaction toward the handsome Dai.

"I thought you said it was close." She commented filling in the awkward silence.

"It will be." He drove a little further out and pulled into a beautiful tall building. "The restaurant is in here."

Kagome followed him, making sure to stay a few steps behind, as he led her into the tall building. Getting into the elevator, Sesshomaru pressed for the 65th floor and once again they were confined in a small space filled with awkwardness. Kagome was tremendously relieved when the elevator announced they've reached their destination.

The waiter seated them near a window where she took the opportunity to check out the beautiful view below. Kagome looked down and she could see the beautiful Rainbow Bridge. She had been so busy she never had the time to treat herself to nice lunches such as this and therefore never had the chance to appreciate the views offered. Kagome soaked in the nice view and decided that she was going to leave work behind for just a bit.

_Just until after lunch. _She promised herself.

This time she ordered a quick chicken salad and an orange juice. He ordered the sushi special and some water. She sat staring at her lunch, moving the pieces of lettuce and chicken around.

_This was a baaadddd idea._ She concluded as she sat there shifting nervously about. His eyes were on her she can tell, and she tried not to make eye contact.

Kagome was extremely uncomfortable but she tried to make the most of it, her heart racing, remembering her dream in the Lincoln Town Car. She started to blush as she felt the heat rusheing through her body. Strange, when her alter ego 'Eden' is in charge, she's never nervous. Eden always in control. Sitting in front of him, she wished she could 'summon' Eden up right now.

"You don't have to be nervous. I don't bite." He mused, startling her from her thoughts.

She nearly choked on her juice. Kagome looked at him and gave him a smile. "Oh? That's not what I heard Mr. Tashio." She retorted to his teasing. _What the hell am I doing? Am I 'flirting' with him?_

"Sesshoumaru would do just fine, Kagome." He instructed. Thoroughly amused by the effects he had on her.

"Ok. Sesshoumaru." His named rolled off her tongue with a broad smile.

He liked hearing his name coming from her lips. It sounded like an angel's whisper to him. It soothed his soul. His heart throbbed quicker and his manhood once again twitched. No one, has _ever_ made him aroused so easily before. And the worst part for him about the whole thing, was that he enjoyed every second of it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss more of his matter, say...over dinner later?" he offered casually in between bites.

_Kami, is he actually asking me out? Is he using this business deal as an excuse? _Flattered, she felt herself getting warmer and against her will she began to blush uncontrollably.

Knowing she was blushing Kagome tried to save what pride she had left. Offering him a smile, she willed her voice to come out as steady as possible "Mr. Tashio,"

"Sesshomaru," he corrected.

"Yes. Sesshomaru, I really don't like to mix business with pleasure. I am only in charge of this project per my Father's request. If you are not interested in our project, you can tell me now." A flicker of disappointment flashed in his eyes. "However," Kagome continued, "If you would like to take me out to dinner on a personal wish..." Kagome paused, steading herself once more. "I would like that." Blushing beet red, the miko softly add, "very much".

He sat there and stared at her, not believing his eyes and ears. She was confident and knew exactly what he was thinking of.

_Have I become that obvious? _He thought.

"Very well, Kagome. I would like to see you for dinner, later." He finally replied. "On a more personal level."

_He may be InuYasha's brother, but he's nothing like InuYasha…. _Kagome wanted to faint from a heat stroke.

He dropped her off at Higurashi International and she went inside, still not believing what had just happened between her and Sesshoumaru Tashio - she had agreeded to go out on a date with him. Her head was now spinning, she didn't know what compelled her to do it. With her 'other job' she didn't want to get involve with anyone. She knew it would complicate matters. Sighing, Kagome went into her office and tried unsuccessfully to resume her work. Her mind kept running back to her dinner date tonight with Sesshoumaru. She would need a lot of time to get ready – wouldn't she? After all, he was picking her up at 6 tonight.

Kagome was scanning through some papers; unable to concentrate she glanced at her watch – it was already quarter after three in the afternoon. If she was going to be ready for this 'date' she'd have to leave work early. Accepting the fact that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day anyway, she told her assistant Stacy that she was done for the day. Kagome gathered the rest of her things that she might need to look over later and took off.

.

.

Sesshoumaru was in a more than pleasant mood when he returned to his office. He was extremely pleased that she had agreed to go out to dinner with him that evening. Sesshomaru was going to use the opportunity to make sure that she knew of his intentions. He was going to court her and he wanted her to be his.

"Kanna," he tapped his secretary's desk. "Book a reservation for 'Alex' for seven. I want the VIP table near the window." He knew that was the one with the best view.

"Yes Sesshomaru-san." Kagura nodded but hid her curiousity behind her eyes.

"And make sure that the Executive Chef knows that I am coming." Sesshomaru added right before disappearing into his office.

'Alex' was a five-star restaurant, classy and elegant. Suited perfectly for his courtship. He knew she would appreciate the view tremendously. Happy with himself Sesshomaru thought to surprise his daughter by picking her up from school himself. The little girl should be thrilled to see him, Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way. He almost chucked as he realized what he'd become since he met her.

**.**

The anticipation of the evening had gotten her flustered, so much that she had forgot to ask him where they were going for dinner, and even worse, she did not have his number to call and ask. As Kagome stared at her closet unsure of how to dress herself, she thought to just call the whole thing off. However, she didn't have any way to contact him, and telling him she didn't want to go – without a reasonable excuse – was just too disrespectful.

With a sigh of defeat, Kagome pulled out a few outfits and then decided on a cute white strapless dress with a small black ribbon tying under the bust. It was proper and elegant; not to frippery and since she didn't know where he was taking her the dress was versatile for any restaurant. She decided to pair the dress with a satin double-breasted A-line, high collar jacket with a sash that tied around her waist.

Kagome threw her hair into a bun and slid the bobby pins on to hold the bun in place. Finishing off the look she added a decorative comb of flowers set in Swarovski crystals.

Her phone rang suddenly startling her.

Kagome checked the caller ID. _Unknown._

Anxiously, she slide her finger across the screen to answer then applied a double coat of mascara.

"Hello?"

"Kagome." Even just his voice through the phone gave her chills. Kami, she's got it bad for him!

"Yes…?" She answered softly, blushing. _I'm blushing and he's not even here!_

"It's Sesshoumaru. I'm on my way. I'm going to need your address."

"Oh…yes." She continued to blush while giving him her address. "I'm upstairs. Do you need directions?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'll see you in ten minutes." Sesshomaru drove toward the address given to him, wondering what in the world she was doing in an area like that.

_Ten minutes? _"Umm...Ok."

Hanging up, Kagome closed her eyes and steadied herself. She stood in front of her mirror, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Perhaps this wasn't such a smart idea," she groaned.

_There's nothing to be nervous about! You deal with men all the time at the club! _She chided herself.

_Yeah but this is different. I'm actually going on a __**date**__! With Sesshoumaru! God I haven't been on a date in, oh I don't know…FOREVER! _Her other voice said.

_You are hopeless. _Her first conscience told her. Realizing she was loosing it a little she took one last deep breath.

"I can do this." She said softly to herself. Grabbing her purse, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. _Should I invite him in? Or do we just leave? Shit, I'm so out of this dating thing!_

A knock at the door made her jump in her own heels. She had to laugh at herself for acting like a crazed teenager over some crush. Exhaling softly Kagome opened her door; she couldn't keep the happiness to herself, offering him a big smile.

Dressed in a grey polo sweater with silver collar and trim on the short sleeves, paired sanded flat-front straight leg pants, the dashing Inu greeted her with a simple "Hello".

_Kami, he looks so good! _She'd seen him in his suits, and button down shirts, and even traditional Japanese formal wear, but she'd never seen him so casual yet sophisticated at the same time. Swallowing hard she managed to muster a small "Hi".

"You look...lovely." He commented, his eyes scanning every part of her body, making the miko blush.

"Thank you."

"For you." He handed her a single long stem red rose. The thorns have been removed and the stem was wrapped with a silk ribbon tying to a bow at the bottom.

"Um…thank you." She said graciously, sniffing the rose, the fragrance was wonderful. "Umm..Uh..Would you like to come in?' She asked nervously.

"We'd better go. I made reservations for seven." Sesshoumaru responded, he didn't want any more temptations than what she was already doing to him.

"Ok. Be right out." Leaving the door open, she ran nside and set her rose on the coffee table. He noticed that her little apartment was quite simple and she had pictures of a young boy, whom he presumed to be her little brother, on the chestnut drum table next to the couch.

Running back out, Kagome the doored behind her and followed him down the stairs to his car. He held the passenger door for her and she thanked him as she got into the seat. Kagome was a nervous wreck and her heart made sure to announce it as it drummed loudly. If she was able to hear the thundering of her heart, she was sure a full Yokai such as himself would hear it even better – so, willing her nerves to obey her, Kagome's breathing slowed and so did her heart. She hoped that he didn't pick up on her flustering over their little date so much.

Her heart throbbed like a thunderstorm in his ears. Sesshomaru acted casually as not to embarrass her. However, he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the reaction he got from her thoroughly. This sensitive side of Kagome was so raw for him, it amazed him how she could be such a different person on stage. It was like there were truly two separate people.

He drove them to ALEX, a gorgeous restaurant at the top of the Westin Hotel building in Tokyo.

They were early so they went for a stroll along the small park outside the building. The leaves had fallen and their footsteps made little crunching noises below their soles. A few ducks quacked, cruising around the pond in the middle of the park. They walked next to each other and occasionally she would look up at him and smile. Her hands tucked inside her coat, uncertain of what to do with them. Kagome watched the ducks waddled around the pond and one ran off from the group making its way around the naked tress. She laughed watching the silly creature run in circles.

Her laughter filled his ears and he looked at her and smile. Something he couldn't remember doing in...ever. She was so beautiful in his eyes and their little stroll was unexpectedly very fulfilling. He was almost regretful when he announced to her that it was time they headed inside.

"mmm." She nods in agreement and followed him.

The restaurant had a panoramic view of Mt. Fuji, it was getting dark so she couldn't see the mountain clearly and the glittering city lights was breath-taking. The menu consisted of the freshest prime Japanese beef, local seafood, and seasonally selected vegetables. All meals were prepared on the spot by Japanese master chefs, the resulting cuisine is personalized and luscious. The unique setting brought together stylized lighting and intricate tapestries to highlight the fusion of Japanese and Western sensibilities. She thought the place was beautiful and she breathed in the different aromas of food with delight.

The Sommelier (wine expert) recommended an '86 Chateau Margaux Cabernet with their meal. He ordered the rack of lambs and she ordered the Kobe beef. Both meals were paired with freshly selected vegetables from the market. She sipped her water looking out at the view, taking full advantage of the relaxing dinner.

She had taken her coat off when they got into the restaurant and was not sitting in front of him in just her strapless dress. Sesshomaru couldn't help but gazed at her well-toned shoulders and delicate neck. His eyes tracing every inch meticulously. A radiant creature in front of him. A woman who's beauty shone brightly even with very little make-up and a simple dress.

She turned to see him staring at her and blushed again. _Maybe the strapless was a bad choice_...she thought. Smiling she took another sip of water, holding the glass with both hands; staring at the water in her glass to avoid his gaze.

"Really, I don't bite." He said, watching her looking at the water in her glass. "And you look lovely," he added sensing her uncertainty.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry. I just…well…" taking a deep breath she continued, "I haven't done _this_ in a while."

"Kagome, I find that hard to believe. I'm sure your list of admirers wrapped around this building easily." He flattered, but was honest.

Seemed as though she couldn't stop blushing. Kagome shook her head. "No. I…I haven't seen anyone for a…long time. Father's been keeping me busy at work." _Not to mention 'The Moonlight' _

"Oh?"

"Mmm." She nodded. "You?" She asked taking another deep breath. _Kami, at this rate, I'm going to pass out or have a serious hyperventilate issue, before this night is even over. _

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You're…I mean…She…." Embarrassed she was going out with him, after she'd seen him with Kagura a few days ago. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous and stuttering so much. If only she could summon her alter ego and end this night quick. _I wonder how 'Eden' would handle a date with him? _

"Kagura?" He finished for her.

"Um..yes, isn't she your girlfriend?" She found the courage to ask.

"Girlfriend?"

"Do you always deflect questions with your own?" She asked a little irked

"No."

"No what?" Confused what he was answering to. _No, she's not his girlfriend? No what?_

"No" he repeated again, enjoying the fact that he was jerking her around. Kami only know why he enjoyed her a little irked at him.

"Arrgghh..Stop being so difficult!" She demanded.

He chuckled a little. "You're blushing." He told her.

She wasn't blushing but she started to with his words. Taking another sip of her water, she was irritated with him jerking her around.

He sat there admiring her beauty. She was so innocent and light hearted, whereas he remembered Eden being bold and in charge. So sexually _raw_. Dirty. Reminiscing her seductiveness at the club, his fantasies and dream about her, he felt himself getting hot, his eyes tracing Kagome's lips and down her neck…He took a sip of his wine to pull himself together. How unseemly it would be to have such a hard-on in the middle of a dinner.

Right before the food arrived and she excused herself to the bathroom. His eyes followed her as she strolled elegantly towards the bathroom. He was completely smitten. Then he began to sense the other men in the restaurant leering at her and the Inu growled in disgust and anger. She was _his. _Even if she doesn't know it yet. But he will make sure that she will know it soon enough.

She didn't need to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to sit there. She was getting uncomfortable and that guilt from her gut was starting to rise again. His avoiding her question about Kagura only made it worse. She set the lid down and made a seat, deciding she wasn't ready to go back out just yet.

_What am I doing here? My life is a mess. _She thought to herself, sighing. _Is he some two timing player? How did I fall for another Tashio? Didn't I learn my lesson with InuYasha? They're brothers aren't they? _

While her thoughts pondered away she did not notice footsteps entering the bathroom quietly. The click of the lock made her look up. She heard soft moaning and giggles. Moving to the side she peered out the crack of her door and saw two women – a blonde and a redhead, giggling, caressing each other. Before she could get up to leave the ladies started to undress each other. Embarrassed, she didn't know what to do. She sat there listening to the moans and giggles from the women.

She peered through the door attachment again and noticed that the blond had straddle herself on the sink and the redhead was in between her legs. The blonde ran her hand through the other's hair and pulled her head in closer. While the redhead's hands reached up, squeezed her breast and pinched her nipples, making the blonde moan louder.

Blushing beet red she turned away from the door attachment as she tried not to listen to the moans, the lapping sounds of the two having sex. She tried covering bother her ears to block some of the noises away but they ladies were so loud, it did naught to help. She had never been in the same 'room' with others having 'sex' before and the noises she heard was turning her on. Kagome was a wreck. She was wet, she felt guilty and flustered.

"Mmm…right there." She heard one say. "Yes…yes…oh baby you're so good.."

She heard more moans and followed by slapping sounds and louder moans. Then she heard the moans muffled by what sounded like kisses.

"Harder..please…harder….faster…" muffled sounds…moans…."Yes! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! I'm there...I'm there...Ahhhhh!"

Noticing she was gone for a long time, he'd wonder if she ran off; so he decided to go check on her to make sure she was okay. Approaching the restrooms area, his demon ears perked up and he heard loud moans coming from the ladies' room. Curious, he got closer to see if he could make anything out. His first worry was that his Kagome was in there, doing something distasteful with another man; but that was quickly diminished when he realized the moans weren't coming from Kagome. It just wasn't her voice.

As he came closer to the door, the moans became louder and then muffled followed by anouther muffled shriek then heavy breathing. As the breathing slowed he heard bodies moving and clothes rustling. Stepping aside, he didn't look when two women opened the ladies' door and walked out, giggling at their indiscretion. They didn't pay any mind to the Yokai as they strolled passed him.

Sesshomaru waited for her to come out just outside the door. After a few minutes he heard a stall door open, then soft footsteps treading from the inside and within a couple of minutes, Kagome appeared Her face was red as a tomato. She glanced up and noticed him waiting. Kagome kept her eyes to the floor, face still red, as they quietly made their way back toward their dinner table.

He realized she must have been trapped and had witness the two ladies' little sexual escapade in the bathroom – hence the bright bright blushing.

"Thank you," she muttered softly as he pushed her chair in when she settled into her seat.

She avoided making eye contacts with him. Still embarrassed, Kagome didn't say much throughout the rest of the dinner and the ride home; and he wasn't sure what he could do for her.

.

.

They were at the front of her apartment building when he finally spoke.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" Kagome turned her face puzzled.

"Sorry, your evening didn't turn out so well." His voice melancholy.

"Oh. It was nice." She said softly, trying to convince him otherwise.

"I'll do better next time." He promised her his hand reached over to touch hers.

She felt her heart jumped and she wanted to melt in the passenger seat.

Sensing her arousal, he withdrew his hand from hers, not wanting to move too fast on her – even though the beast inside of him wanted to pull the car over and take her right then and there. What he wanted from her was something serious and steady, and he didn't want to run her off by coming on too strong.

Like a gentleman he walked her up the stairs to her door. Kagome walked in front of him, her heels tapping making the only sounds between them.

Fumbling through her little purse, Kagome found the keys and slid them into the keyhole. Hearing the latch release, she turned around to see his back to her, looking up at the starry sky. Feeling her eyes on him, Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"Thank you – for…dinner and the nice evening." She bowed graciously.

"Hn. Kagome..." he moved closer to her and she felt her knees getting weak. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself more next time." He felt guilty about what she had witnessed at the restaurant. He knew it had ruined her mood and he was angry with the sluts who couldn't even control themselves.

"Sesshoumaru. I had a nice time. I truly did." She assured him. It wasn't his fault what had happened inside the ladies' room.

"My week is a little swamped, but perhaps if you'd allow me, I'd like to take you somewhere more private, next Saturday."

"Ummm...that's very nice, but I can't." She declined as graciously as possible.

_I have to be at 'The Moonlight'..._She didn't want him to misunderstand her – thinking she'd blamed him for the evening's turn out. But she couldn't come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't make it next Saturday without giving away her secret identity. All she could offer him was, "I have other arrangements planned." She finished softly.

The beast inside of him boiled over with jealousy. "With Elliot?" He asked before he could stop himself. Startled and shocked, Kagome turned and stomped inside her apartment.

_The nerve of him! What? He's keeping tabs on me? How does he even know about Elliot? Besides which, it's none of his damn business! I can't believe the nerve! Arrrgggg!_

Sesshomaru followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. When he saw her again, she had already shed her jacket and he could see her anger rising as her miko powers began to glow.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him, shaking from anger. She was incredulous! Kagome she couldn't even think of what to say.

"Kagome..let me explain" Trying to save himself from his haste word.

"How dare you?" She repeated again. "You ask me out on _one date _and you think you can do whatever you want and snoop around my life? What else did you find out? What kind of underwear I like?"

Not that he didn't want to see her in her underwear, but now was not the time for that. Sesshomaru walked up to the miko and held her shoulders with both hands. "Kagome..." She was still shaking from anger. "I apologize. It was not my intention to upset you."

Tears of indignation fought its way out of her eyes. Seeing her like this, he wanted to punch himself for being so jealous and acted without thinking. How he'd fallen so hard for her; and he just wanted her all to himself. Still, he knew he had no right to invade her private life and whom she had dated or kept company with.

"Kagome," his voice was deep and for a second it washed her anger aside. "I know I went a little too far. I just wanted to...know who my competition was." The Inu titled her chip up to meet his gaze, the tears fell freely down her cheeks; he wipped them away with both his thumgs.

"Competition?" Her voice, quivering with hatred. "COMPETITION? I am NOT a prize for you to win over Sesshoumaru."

"No, you're priceless Kagome." he coaxed softly.

"What? Now, I'm some whore you can't buy?" Her tantrum had risen to its fullest. No matter what he said tonight, she'd turn it into something negative. He was at a loss for words.

In a way, she was flattered he'd gone through the trouble but she still felt violated. He had no right! Kagome pushed his hands off her and turned her back to him. "Leave. Please, Sesshomaru. I don't ever want to see you again." Her voice was but above a whisper.

The sentence was like an invisible sword which went right through his gut and twisted it over and over. Biting down, teeth gritting, he staggered a few steps backwards. And taking a last look of her shaking back, Sesshomaru turned his heels to leave – in utter disbelief.

Then, as he turned to go, he spoke, "Sorry to have interfered in your personal affairs. It won't happen again."

She have him naught an answer; and waited until she heard her front door close before walking toward it and locking herself in for the night. Slumping on the ground she let herself cry. Pulling her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, she buried her face in her thighs and let the disappointment flow out from inside.

He stood on a nearby rooftop, watching her as she sat in a ball and cried. He was more angry with himself than she could be with him. How could he have been so rash? Allowing his jealously to take over so easily. He left after she had gotten up and headed into her room, turning off the light for the night; but the Inu didn't go home. Instead, he wandered about the town fuming with anger...

.

.

Naraku sat at his desk, looking out at the Tokyo's night lights. He could hear her footsteps approaching in the distance. She'd come to bring him news and tapping his fingers against each other he waited for her to come approach his office.

He spun his chair around to face the door as he heard the knob turned. She entered and was greeted with a smile. Dressed in a simple white cap-sleeve button down shirt, and a cream skirt, her hair falling carelessly down her back, she looked quite inviting.

"Kanna." he greeted her.

"Naraku." Kanna bowed to greet him, blushing from the sight of his handsome face. She knew he could hear the thumping of her heart; knowing just exactly how excited she was to see him.

"I'm glad you came." He said in a soft seductive voice.

Kanna's face turned from pink to red. She froze as he stood from his chair and moved toward her. Without hesitation, Naraku reached behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She welcomed his dominating tongue, letting him explore all of her.

Carelessly, he ripped her shirt off and tore her bra right along with it. Naraku's eyes leered at the sight of her beautiful figure and began to latch his lips on her breast, gently teething her nipples, earning a moan of pleasure from her lips.

His cock throb, pulsating inside his slacks. Kanna unbuttoned his shirt still moaning in pleasure as he continued to tease her body. Wanting to show her submission to him, she dropped to her knees and undid his pants. He felt her warm hands and nails slide on the outside of his thighs as she pulled his pants down.

Naraku groaned with pleasure when she wrapped her warm mouth on his hard shaft through his boxer-briefs and nibbled underneath his shaft, while cupping his jewels.

_Kami, she's good. _

Kanna reached inside and pulled off his briefs, his hard shaft sprung out and twitched closed to her face. Grabbing her head, he plunged himself into her mouth and began thrusting into her mouth. He didn't give her time to react when he pulled her up off her feet and dragged her over toward the floor-to-ceiling window.

Naraku pinned her against the cold glass and hiked her skirt up. She moaned loudly from the surprise of his sudden sexual hunger. Pressing her face hard into the glass, he nibbled and bit her neck while ramming himself deep into her. Pumping hard into her from behind, he held her hands above her head with one hand, pushing her shoulder down so she was wedged deep on his cock. With each thrust Kanna moaned louder and louder.

He smacked her ass which had her asking for more and he gave it to her, pistoning in and out of her. He didn't wait for her satisfaction as he felt himself burst and released inside of her. By the time he pulled out of her, his wet cum was dripping down her things, running between her legs. He slumped himself into his chair as she stood there panting hard.

He lit up a cigar while she gathered her shredded clothes and draped what she could on herself before throwing his jacket over her.

"So," Naraku began, blowing the smoke out. "What news have you got for me?"

"He's apparently taken a liking to some girl. Not the one at the club as you had hoped. He hasn't tried to make any contact or send her anything to that one. However, he took a young girl out today, he even drove her himself. I believe it was Kagome Higurashi. She had a meeting with him over the Singapore project. Apparently, she thought you asked too much and she's looking elsewhere for her father. Anyway, he took her out to lunch right after the meeting and had me make reservations for them at ALEX for seven earlier this evening." Kanna reported, then light up a cigarette for herself.

"Hmm…this can be a tad of a problem, Tashio Inc and Higurashi International coming together." Naraku mumbled softly.

"He took off work early to pick her up at her place. I think he really has something going for her." She added, letting out a string of smoke.

"What of Kagura? What news do you have about her?"

"She's no longer in the picture as far as I can tell. He was never really serious about her in the first place. I think she's taking it pretty hard." She said feeling bad for the girl, being used as a pawn in her Father's devious plan.

"That's ashamed. I had hoped Kagura would have been more useful to me. Very well, you go back to being his secretary and let me know when anything arises. And Kanna,"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you get me all news regarding the Americans and their position of handing over their share of the new merger."

"Yes, sir."

_Tashio Inc will be mine. I will make sure of that. I will bring down the Tashio in little disgraceful pieces! _Naraku finished his thought before getting dressed to go home.


	6. Chapter 6: Eden

The original chapter was really long so I'm splitting it into two.

Also, all pole tricks are do-able.

wink

OH, also, I don't make any mooh-lah from InuYasha stories. It's just for fun!

So DON'T SUE me!

Chapter 6

**Eden.  
**

Walking up the steps to the Shrine Kagome was exhausted carrying the present and the decorations. Sota had wanted just a small gathering to celebrate his special day. She bought a few streamers, noise-makers and pre-made 'goody bags' with candies and toys for the kids. Standing on top of the steps she inhale deeply.

_Well, here goes. _She thought, hoping she and her Mother were going to have a nice time today, for Sota's sake, at the least.

Entering the house, she looks around for her Mother.

"Kagome!" Sota comes rushing out, hugging her leg tightly.

"Hey birthday boy! How's it going?" She greets him with a big hug.

"Great! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" He exclaimed.

"I know! So, where's mom? Does she need help with the food?" She asked trying to find her mom.

"No, she's got it all done! She stepped out for a while. She'll be back soon! Grandpa's out back." He let her know.

"Great, I'll go say 'Hi'. Here, this is yours." She hands him the heavy present.

"Cool!" He starts looking at it, trying to guess what it could be.

Setting the decors on the table, she went to the backyard to greet her grandfather.

"Hi, Grandpa." She called out to him with a big smile, he was poking something with a stick in the dirt.

"Kagome! It's been so long!" he walks towards her, tossing the stick aside.

She was so happy to see him, she ran to give him a big hug. "So good to see you grandpa! Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Psh. I'm as strong as an ox. Come, let's get inside for some tea." Her grandpa instructed.

She led him into the house and he shuns her hands, saying he was more than capable of moving about.

They poured some tea and she set to decorate the living room with streamers and balloons.

"Hello?" Elliot's voice called out.

"In here!" Kagome yells. He enters the hallway and walks to the living room, holding the birthday cake in his hand.

She stops with the streamers and went over to take the cake from his hand. Walking him into the kitchen she sets the cake in the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink El?" She asked.

"I'm good." He said beaming at her. He was glad she'd asked him to stop by. He wanted nothing more than to be in her presence. He had to cancel plans with his friends but he didn't care. He prefers to be with her over anything else.

They finish decorating just in time as a few of Sota's friends begin to show up. Wanting to be in the spirits of the Shrine, she went upstairs and changed into her miko outfit. White kimono blouse and red hakama. She let her hair loose like she used to. Coming down stairs, she caught Elliot ogling at her. She pretended not to notice and went out front to greet the little ones arriving. She saw Sota looking around the little crowd as if something, _someone _was missing.

_Oh no! He didn't! _She realized he was looking around for Rin. And where there's Rin…there's going to be _him! _

Just then Rin's voice rang out excitedly. "Sota!" she jumps up and down.

_Speak of the devil. _Kagome thought turning to go back into the kitchen before she runs into Sesshoumaru.

Flustered, she chided herself for not thinking about it sooner. _Of course he would invite Rin. She's his best-friend/crush!_

Pulling herself together, she goes around to the back to look for her grandpa who had wandered outside somewhere. Spotting him at the sacred tree, she went over to check on him.

"What are you doing grandpa?" She asked

"You know what I'm doing Kagome. I'm praying for this family. What else?"

"Oh" Kagome replied softly.

"You and your mother need not be so stubborn. I swear, you're two peas in a pod. I remember when she was young too, stubborn as a mule. Just like you now." He shook his head.

"I'm not stubborn grandpa. I can't help it that I'm not what she wants me to be." Kagome defended herself.

Sighing, he bows three times in front of the tree. Getting up, he proceeds to walk towards the house again. Noticing that he was holding onto his lower back in pain, she rises to help him.

"I can walk fine." He brushes her hands away.

"Yes grandpa, I know. I merely, want to be close to you. I haven't seen you in awhile." She lied. _Who's the stubborn mule now?_

Her grandpa chuckles. "You're a little sneak. Alright, if you want to assist this old man, go ahead, suit yourself."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. _Finally!_

Sesshoumaru watches from afar as she guides her grandfather along. They were talking and laughing. She was dressed in traditional miko outfit, her hair flowing easily over her shoulders and she looked amazing. He'd never seen her with her long black hair down before. Her bangs laid straight across her forehead, her hair smooth as silk. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through them. He moved quickly when she proceeds to look up. He didn't want her to see him watching her. He knew she was still angry with him from earlier during the week. He'd been letting her have her privacy and distance from him after she refused to return his call the second time.

They return inside, she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. _Maybe he decided not to come. _She thought. A slight feeling of disappointment underlines her thoughts.

The kids started playing and it got noisy. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and cut the cake, then Sota opened the presents and everyone had lunch. Afterwards, the kids decided to play video games so she snuck out back for a quiet moment.

Sitting under the sacred tree she let her eyes close and take in a nice long deep breath. It was relaxing. From a distant she can hear the kids playing and joking around. Opening her eyes, she smiles.

Her smile quickly fades when the memories came rushing back to her. The time she used to play with InuYasha around the tree; being chased by him after school. Doing homework under the shade together. The memories made her so sad. _How could someone be so close to you one day and the next, leaves you without any regrets or guilt? How can anyone do that?_ She asked herself sadly. She couldn't understand and perhaps she didn't really want to. She remembered how controlling and jealous he used to be when other guys checked her out, and then one day just left her! She sat under the tree, angry her hand curls up in a fist. "Prick" she called out slamming the side of her fist into the tree.

"Whoa. What did I do?" Elliot asked.

Turning around, she saw him a few feet away. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean you." Her thoughts drift off to Sesshoumaru, about what he had said days ago about Elliot being in her life. She was fuming again. _They're exactly alike. Brothers! Sesshoumaru will probably leave me just as InuYasha did. I guess it's a good thing it ended before it began. _Sighing she looks over to see Elliot sitting next to her.

"Who do I have to kill for making you mad?" He asked in a teasing way

"No one. It's nothing. Anyway, thanks for coming and helping. I really appreciate it." She noticed her mom did not show up the whole time. Probably avoiding her on purpose.

He leans into her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest. Instead she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes for a second. The smell of his cologne invades her nostril and she sat up. It was a nice cologne, it was just all of a sudden it reminded her of Sesshoumaru's scent, how different his scent was and she was once again, pulled into thoughts of the Youkai.

Pulling away from Elliot, he caught her hand. "Kagome, I'm here. I'm always going to be here, whenever you're ready for me." He reminded her sweetly.

"Elliot…" she begins

"Shh…don't. You don't have to say anything, just know that what I say is true." He ran his hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Noticing her eyes avoiding him he reaches inside his pocket and pull out her cell phone.

"Here. Someone's been calling you like mad." He told her.

Taking the phone from his hand, she flips the receiver and saw 8 missed call. She glances at Elliot. Seeing that he had his eyes closed enjoying the breeze, she hit the 'review' button. _Sango._

She gasped in excitement and Elliot turns to look at her.

"Who's been stalking you? Is it the same person I have to kill?" he joked.

"No, my friend Sango is in town. She's back from the States." She answered. Her phone still in her ear as she was listening to Sango's message. _I'll have to call her right away and set up a get together._

Noticing the time, she realized it was time for her to wrap things up here and get ready to go to her 'other job'. She brushes the little dirt off her hakama and he stands up to offer her his hand. She takes it and they proceeded to walk towards the house.

They step into the house just as Sesshoumaru was leading Rin out by the hand. She glances away, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Mr. Tashio! What a surprise to see you here!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot." Sesshoumaru nodded at him. Surprised to see that they knew each other she looks up at Elliot.

"My father works for Mr. Tashio" He tells Kagome. "Oh, where are my manners? Mr. Tashio, my good friend Kagome." Elliot introduced not knowing that _they _knew each other.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru nods at her, hid eyes surveying her up and down.  
She did a forced smile and turns her heard. She was so busy ignoring him, she had forgotten about Rin.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said waving her hand around excitedly.  
Elliot gives them an odd look confused by what was going on.

She bends down on her knees. "Hey, Rin, did you have a good time?"

"Uh-Huh, I had the best time! Thank you!" She replied with the biggest smile.

"Good. I'm glad you can come. I know Sota was looking forward to it." She told Rin, who blushed a little.

"Come, Rin, time to go." Sesshoumaru told the little girl softly. He'd watch her and Elliot under the tree; and any moment more with them together - he'll have to rip Elliot into little pieces. He had to get out before he blows.

"Mmm-Hmm Kagome, can you bring Sota over sometimes?" Rin asked innocently.

"Mmm…" uncomfortable, she smiles at Rin. "We'll see Rin."

"Ok. See you later Kagome! Bye Sota." She waves at them as she skips off behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watches as he leads Rin down the Shrine steps, his back shrinking slowly.

After cleaning the house up, she bid Sota and her grandpa good-bye, reminding them to say "Hi" to her mother and take good care of her. She left and drove back to her apartment. Sighing, she got into the shower and got ready to head over to 'The Moonlight'.

Eden arrives at the club early as usual dressed in a casual lounge pants and light sweatshirt. She enters the back to the dressing room, removing her motorcycle helmet, she let her hair hang loose. She sets her things into her personal locker and went to the little vanity table in the back. Her make up was mostly done but she always liked to add a little more color to make it pop in the dark club.

There were already flowers at the bar for her and a few in the dressing room.

"'Nother one." Yuka the security said, setting another vase of roses down.

This is what always happens once a month when she was scheduled for an appearance. The flowers, gifts and chocolates came in a flurry. She usually just collects the name cards so that she can thank them individually, letting them know that she'd received their gifts and such. It makes them feel special and creates repeat business for her. The girls used to be jealous when it first happened because there were always too many vases occupying the dressing room. Now, they've all learned to appreciate it. It makes the room smells nice for the evening and since she never takes her flowers and chocolates home, they were welcome to it and were allowed to do whatever they want with it.

"Hey miss popular." Venus greeted when she came an hour later, two flower vases already in her arms.

"Hey you. How are you doing?" She gave Venus a big smile.

"These are mine." She motioned towards the arrangements she liked.

"Take them all. I don't care. You know that Venus."

"Yeah. I know, but I don't want them all. They wouldn't fit in my car to take home _anyway_. You can give the rest to the other girls. But I like these." She sniffs the roses in her hand.

"Ok. Whatever you like, except…" something caught her eyes, she gets up from her seat and walk towards it. "this one." She said softly smiling as she looks down at the beautiful peony arrangement.

"But you never take any of the flowers from the customers." Venus sounded surprised.

"That's because no one has ever sent me peonies before." She continues to smile while inhaling the beautiful scent.

"Well, which one is it? Who's it from?" She asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"I don't know." She said as she moves the arrangement around to look for a name.

"Odd. Wouldn't your customer want you to know who he is so you can thank him? Here, let me at it." She grabs the arrangement out of Eden's hands. "_For Eden, because the scent of peonies on you intoxicates me." _Venus reads the card aloud.

Her heart skips a beat. Elliot was the only person who knows who she is both in and out of the club. Other than him, no one else knows. She's worked really hard to keep it that way. She'd used her miko powers to change her hair and eyes, but it doesn't last long. The longest she was able to will it was for 3 days straight. She was so excited the first time she discovered what she was capable of.

_Sesshoumaru? It couldn't have been him! I've given him no hints of who I am! Especially that day when he called me by Eden. This is probably his way of testing me. He doesn't know for sure and I'm going to keep it that way! _She resolved.

"What the hell? Whoever he is, he didn't sign it. Besides what peony smell? I never smell peonies on you. You always wear that same damn perfume of Jasmine and Lillies. Who is this mystery guy? Do you know?" The girl kept yaking on and on as Eden stood there, her heart racing, her mind spinning, but a smile spread across her lips.

Her mind was preoccupied as she tried to get ready for work. She went up to see Kohaku, the DJ to tell him of her songs and what she was doing. He always works a 14 hours day whenever she worked, and she a 10 hours shift. They get together early so she can give him her schedule, timing of the songs and what to do at each precise moment in order for her dance and performance to go well. He didn't mind the long hours. She always took great care of him those days and his rate was doubled as well.

"Hey Eden! Ready for tonight?" He asked her with a big smile.

"Hi Kohaku" she leans in to give him a big hug.

"So whatcha got tonight?" He asked her. Eager to see her finalized version. They also meet up two weeks before the night she works during the day when there's no one in the place and she shows him her routine and they walk over her 'future' performance.

She hands him her CDs and her performance time line.

"Wow. You're doing a lot of rock tonight huh?" He asked skimming through her 'time line'.

She shrugs. "Well, see how they like it huh?"

"Oh, I already know they're going to love it!" He responded.

"Now make sure that the shower comes exactly at 2 minutes 37 seconds of the 'Lying from you' remix ok?'" She reminded him.

"Don't worry Eden. I got you. You just worry about what you have to do out there. From what I see here, you're going to be exhausted." He said shaking his head at her list of performance.

"Come Hayato, I'm taking you out for your birthday." Sesshoumaru said coolly after their casual business dinner together.

They'd been friends for a long time and when Hayato came to him and needed his help merging one of his smaller companies with Hayato's he had agreed.

"Whoa….who are you and what have you done with Sesshoumaru?" Hayato asked.

Sesshoumaru ignores him and unlocks his sports car. He gets in. "Are you planning on walking?" He asked impatiently.

Hayato ran to the passenger's side and gets in. "No, really. What's going on? You are taking me out for my birthday? Come on! You don't even know when my birthday is!"

"It was last Friday. You were away." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Alright. Ok, you've convinced me that there's another side to you than a cold workaholic prick." Hayato said still in shock that Sesshoumaru would do such a thing.

"So, where are we going? Somewhere good I hope." He asked impatient and excited like a 5 year old.

"The Moonlight." Sesshoumaru's voice was stoic.

Hayato's jaw nearly fell off his face. "What?! You are taking me to 'The Moonlight'?! Shit! Since when was I so fucking special Sesshoumaru?"

He only shrugs. "You're not."

"Feh." He leans back, his heart racing, he was excited to go there. To see Venus again. Man, did he like that girl, her heaving bosom always bouncing around in his face.

Then it hits him. "Wait a minute…" he begins "You're taking me there because you want to see her!" he exclaimed

"Who?" Sesshoumaru replied, playing it cool.

"Oh, you dog! You know who!" Hayato taunt his friend

"I just thought it was your favorite place." He retorted like it was just plain obvious.

"Cut the shit. You know you're using me as an excuse to go see her. I can't fucking believe it. You're one of those!" Hayato starts to chuckle at his friend.

"One of what?" Sesshoumaru asked irked.

"You've completely fallen for her, like all the other dicks! I can't believe this! Damn, don't get me wrong, I'd like to man, get close to that ass too, but I gotta tell you it ain't gonna happen. Even with you mister 'hot shot'!" He leans into his chair with his palms tucked under his head shaking back and forth in disbelief.

"I'm not doing anything Hayato. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Psshh. Whatever, you know you want to tap that ass. Ow what was that for?" he asked as the back of Sesshoumaru's hand met his head.

"Watch your language. Maybe we should go somewhere else." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Hell no! I'm sorry ok? Alright, I'll shut up. I want to go to 'The Moonlight'" He demanded rubbing his hands together in excitement.

To be at 'The Moonlight' on the night she was there, doesn't necessary mean you'd have to spend time with her. The cover charge usually doubles and the alcohol prices also goes up. It wasn't just going to an exotic club to see girls shake their ass and get a lap dance. To come there when Eden works is to watch a show - an exhilarating one. She usually does two 20 minutes performances with intricate choreography and costume changes, sometimes she does a 40 minutes straight. She tries to make every performance different from the next. And then she dances twice, each time to 2 songs like the other girls. But unlike them, her dancing was always more intricate and her pole tricks difficult. On the night she works, the other girls do performances together as well, but nothing ever can measure up to what Eden can do.

Spending time with her in the VIP is only for those who can afford to, yet, the list was still long and sometimes, there is even a waiting list for the next month to become available. One customer is only allowed to book her for 2 hours at the most and that is only allowed once a year. Her charms always managed to lure them back. Her voice like a Siren, 'singing' to them time and time again. Like a 101 Aribian Nights, they always return for the next 'chapter'. The mystery behind Eden is what everyone wants to get under. She'll flirt, occasionally she let the clients caress her arms or a brief brush of her thighs. But always, they have to be proper and polite. She was always in control of them and she never lets anything get out of hand.

The time that they spend with her, sets their minds at ease. Stress, worries and sorrows flutter away like they were on the wings of doves - just being with her. Whatever bothered them at work, family or what not, she always managed to point out the better things and make their hearts skip its natural rhythm and beat to hers, with her sultry voice. How she did it no one knows, but they were all intoxicated by her beauty and her charms. It was like being in the presence of an angels, if angels existed, she would be one – a sexy one, but one nonetheless. Her looks ethereal, but sexy, alluring, seductive and invigorating. She seems to pick up peoples reactions and their preferences very well, blending in accordingly to each customer – like a perfect chameleon.

He, a Youkai of the highest rank still was just another putty in her hands and charms - a true seductress. And he enjoys being under her spell.

She closes her eyes to do her 15 minutes of meditation before going out into the club. She does this every time, willing her mind that she's Eden, not Kagome. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she summons her alter ego and prepares herself for another night of performing, socializing and partying – all as someone else.

She got into her 'costume'. Putting on a red push up bra, she slides her surplice wrap top on. It wraps around her once right under the bust with a high mandarin collar and huge kimono sleeves. The top was sheer black with red and white chrysanthemums print on it. She slides on her g-string and over lays it with a lace booty short, the bottom of her ass spilling out from the short. She sits down and puts on her sexy black satin stiletto pumps with peep-toe and Mary Jane strap. Finishing the last of her 'costume' she slides a large red fabric flower into the hair tie that holds her ponytail to the side of her neck. She dabs on a little of her own perfume she created and custom ordered and starts for the door.

She pulls out her schedule and appointments for the night. Her first was with a Bankotsu Shichinantai, the owner of many fine restaurants in Tokyo and throughout Japan. It was a 2 hours appointment. She always hated long appointments. After that, her performances. A short break and then on to, Hayato Ah-Uh. Now where have she heard of that name before?

Knowing most of her night so far, she scans through the rest of her appointments and schedule and tucks them away in her purse.

She was the only one in the club who had her schedule time to a tee. If the other girls were late to perform before her, their time cut short so that she can keep her schedule. The club always goes out of their way to cater to her needs. She is after all, the main attraction of the place and she'll be treated as such.

She grabs one of the long stem red roses from the vase and carries it with her. She steps out into the club and proceeds to the VIP section. Smiling at the customers as they 'hello' to her. She was in a good mood tonight so she made a few stops to greet and say a few words to some of her 'fans'. She was always early so that she can socialize and not seem like a snob brushing people off. After all, they are the customers, they paid good money to be there and deserved at least that from her.

She approaches the VIP section and the group had already been there. Bankotsu and his male friends were groping and grabbing the girls everywhere. The girls laughed and flirted back. Taking a deep breath she steps across the VIP rope as the Yuka held the rope up for her, _Here I go_ she thought and she puts on a large smile.

He enters the club with Hayato in tow. Going to 'The Moonlight' so spontaneously made Hayato excited like a kid in a candy store. They walk towards to VIP section and he noticed her right away, sitting within a group of her clients, talking and laughing cheerfully, leaning into one of the men. She held a long red rose in her hand and caress her neck and cleavage with the flower. His claws tighten into a fist as he walks by. The hostess sits them into their seats and setting their menus on the table she informed them to let her know if they needed any assistance, their alcohol were already chilled and there was two martinis already on the table as well as a glass of cognac.

"Is Venus here tonight?" Hayato asked right away.

"She'll be right out. She's changing her costume." The hostess answered. Hayato ordered a few appetizers, he was excited and ready to party.

From his seat, Sesshoumaru could hear the group where she sat laugh as they pick up their glasses and yelled 'To Eden!' and 'Cheers!'

"Thank you Mr. Shichinintai, I'll see you next time." She stands up to take her leave when he grabs her hand and caress it softly. She smiles. "Now, you know I have to go. It can't be helped." Her voice delicate and sexy.

"Then you'll let me take you out to dinner?" Bankotsu asked hopefully.

"Mr. Shichinintai, you know the answer to that." Her voice firm but still oh so sexy.

"Ah, then next time I just have to book you for the whole night." He answered making his voice sound seductive.

"And you know that's not allowed." She replied sweetly.

"Ahh I'm going to have to have a talk with the owner of this place." He said with a frown.

"You do that. Now, don't make me late. You know how I _hate_ to be late." She gave him puppy eyes and a poutty lips.

"Oh, alright, I'll be watching you." He lets go of her hand, she winks and leaves. She walks past his table to get to her dressing room and he sensed her heartbeat races. Her hand gracefully reaches up to take the large fabric flower out, the kimono sleeve falls fluidly down to her elbow. The long sleeves, flutter behind as she made her way to the dressing room. She didn't make eye contact with him as she slides behind the door. Venus came bouncing out right after.

"It's not fair! I was only a little bit late! You can't cut my song short like that!" The 'new' girl complained. She'd been at the club for 6 months now and she was not too fond of Eden.

"Well, when you can book more than 10.8 million Yen (100K) a night when you work, then you can take it up with the managers." Kohaku told her flatly.

The girls jaw dropped to the floor practically, hearing the kind of numbers Eden pulls in.

"She's not _that_ good." The girl mumbled under her breath.

Changing into her costume as the DJ announces for her appearance, Eden heard the whole conversation and ignores the girl when she came down from the booth.

"Alright gentlemen! Your wet dream is about to hit the stage, brace yourself for our lovely Eden!" Kohaku announced.

Tonight she had decided to do an aerial performance. She steps out as the music of Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Dearest' plays, followed by Linkin Park's 'KRWLNG' Reanimation remix starts. She had taken the kimono mid-drift top off and was just wearing her bra and 'boy shorts'.

She steps in between the two large fabric, reaches up to grab them and she was mechanically pulled up. She dances and wraps the fabric around herself. She wraps her right ankle and turns upside down. Her body arches and moves with grace and beauty. With her right ankle still being wrapped by the ribbon, she bends her left knee and spins around. What she did with the fabric and her body was unbelievable. She held on the fabric with great strength and wraps herself around it arching her back, bending her knees and letting her foot touch the back of her head. She then wraps both her ankles around the fabric and did a split in the air, with the fabric on her ankles as her only support. She amazed everyone with her athleticism of practically ballet dancing in the air. The crowd cheers her on as the song ends and she let herself slides down the ribbon in a soft, gentle fluid move.

She bowed as she goes to change costume. The crowd applaud watching the show while nibbling on their appetizer and drinks. One of the other dancers came out to dance filling in the time and entertainment as Eden gets ready in the back.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Venus asked Hayato.

"Yeah. And this place...it's really picked up. I used to come here and it used to be a dump! And you weren't here either..." Hayato commented, pulling Venus close and caressing her shoulders.

"Yeah. I worked at another place before this. But then I think 2 years ago, it was sold to new owners, they must have found Eden, because this place took off really fast after that!" Venus gave him the slight history.

"Yeah, it did. It was not like this before. Aren't you pretty good friends with Eden?" Hayato asked back at her.

"Uh-huh. She's going to do some real crazy stuff tonight. She's in a good mood." Venus announced cheerfully.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Hayato asked curious. Sesshoumaru glances around the club, sipping on his cognac.

"Don't tell her I told you anything." Venus warned and Hayato nods. "She always receives like tons of stuff from her customers." Leaning in she whispers, "She never takes them home." Changing her voice to normal again she continues, "But tonight is different. Apparently, she has a secret crush on someone and they know exactly what flower she likes because she was really happy about getting it."

"Who is it?" Hayato was surprised someone had caught Eden's eyes.

"I don't know, and she said she doesn't either, because the person didn't sign his name. But she's taking the arrangement home, which says a lot! And I think deep down she knows who gave them to her. She's not telling me that's all." Venus giggled excitedly. Although she was good 'friends' with Eden, she doesn't know anything about Eden's real name or life.

"So what's her real name?" Hayato inquired. Still sipping his cognac, Sesshoumaru listens to the conversation.

"Who knows. She's very private about her life. She never talks her personal life, she always changes the subject when any of us asks, or sometimes, when she's irritated, she'll just tell us off and her life is none of our business. She can be a real bitch sometimes. But she's also very nice _most_ of the time - as long as you don't cross her, then, she'll let you feel her wrath." Venus warned sipping on her martini.

"That bad huh?' Hayato asked but not surprised.

"Yeah. She's a doll. I'm glad she finally found someone." She was hoping that Sesshoumaru had heard her and gotten her hints. She guessed he might the one who sent the flowers. Since he was the one who called the club, asked for her to set up the VIP tonight so she knew he was fond of her. Then again, who wasn't fond of Eden? Even for her, a woman, she'd love to take Eden home and into her bed with her, just to experience_ 'Eden'_.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here she goes! Eden, to Linkin Park's 'Papercut'. She's getting ready to do some serious damage!" Kohaku's voice boomed over the speakers. He always announces her songs because it saves him time not being bothered by the customers coming and asking what song she'd used. They seem to like the songs that she plays.

The lights dimmed and the music starts. She comes strutting out to the loud music. Grabbing the pole she does a few simple spins to get her started. About 20 seconds into the song, she gets her speed going and she starts to do her amazing tricks. Climbing up to the top of the pole she turns upside down and using only the back of one of her knees to support her she bends her other leg at an angle. Her hands swing back and her hair flowing below. She uses her other leg to hold onto the pole and turns over to the other side of the pole. Using only her thighs as grip she managed to within a second, flip herself around and now faces the floor with her hands swing up towards the ceiling.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

Pulling herself up again, she wraps her right ankle at the top of the pole and her left ankle she wraps below, she stretches to a perfect split pressed tightly parallel against the pole. The rest of the song, she never left the pole, her feet and hands never touches the floor. The intricate moves and strength of her body is absolutely unbelievable. Sesshoumaru sat there and watches her move on the pole in awe. There were things she did that he didn't think was even possible. When she held onto the pole with her arms and move her whole body perpendicular to the pole in a straight line. She was definitely talented in many ways.

The song ends and she spins fluently down to the floor and the crowd gasped in awe. No one has ever witness anyone perform on the pole for that long, doing that many tricks. Perfectly.

Again, she took a few minutes break, another set of two girls perform on stage at the same time doing some sexy fake 'lesbian' act and when that ended, came Eden's next performance.

"Eden, here we go girl. Linkin Park, Jay-Z, 'lying from you'!" Kohaku introduced her for the last time of the night.

Dressed in a man's white button down shirt, black 'boy shorts', a top hat, her 6 inch pumps, and black gloves. Her steps following the beat of the music, her hands slides across the brim of her hat. Once the guitar starts, she grabs the pole and spins with ease around it, her legs stretched out and then bending her knees she rounds the spin and ends on the floor. Holding onto the pole she stands up, bending her knees, pushing her ass into the pole.

Grabbing her hat, she tosses it onto the stage and swings her hair wildly, letting it flow down. She grabs the pole and thrusts at it hard. She's the only one that can do the thrust and the hip in a way that makes every men in the club twitch. She follows that with a short hip-hop number. _Is there anything that this girl can't do?_ Sesshoumaru wondered in amazement of the different styles of dances that she can perform.

She slides her finger in mouth, grabs her shirt and rips it apart revealing a big black choker and spaghetti strap tank top. Getting up she strips her shirt off and toss it aside with the hat. Climbing on the pole again, she falls back, letting her right ankle wrap around the pole holding her while she spreads her left leg straight out, sliding down, she uses her palms, pressed them on the stage for support and she lets go of her ankle and did an upside down straight split, the pole position perfectly in between her legs. Her legs flap up and down like a butterfly wing, with swift movement, her legs grab the pole and she lifts herself up. Climbing up the top of the pole again, she spins around, her knees bend, her hair flowing behind her, with one hand she runs her fingers through her hair while she spins down the pole slowly. She slides down and sits on the stage.

Sitting on the stage the pole between her ass, her knees bend, she grabs her heels with both hands and bounces, slamming her ass on the stage.

"Aw man, I'd love to take her home!" One of the men said.

"Yeah, the things I can do that little body!" Another chimed in.

"Damn, whoever gets to take her to bed each night is a lucky little fucker!" Yet, another one chimes in watching her perform.

Seductively she bends over, her knees still bend, she lays on the stage staring out at the audience, backwards, stroking the pole up and down in the most seductive manner. While her other hand works its way taking off her shoes, she switches hands and took off the other shoe.

Getting up from the stage, she dances seductively towards a chair laid in the middle of the stage. She works her chair choreography to a tee. Giving the chair a 'lap dance'. She then stops 'riding' the chair and threw her hands back and tilts her face up to the ceiling, and all of a sudden, a shower came and flows over her. She laid there on the chair, legs stretched straight out, hands threw straight back and her head titling up.

The stage was wet and the audience gasped to see how she would dance with the wet water. She was soaking wet and her nipples were showing through the tiny tank top. Standing up on stage, she kicks the chair, sending it flying backwards towards the end of the stage, and out of the way, she did three pirouettes. Moving towards the pole, she now shakes her ass and moves seductively.

_The very worst part of you_

She spins around the pole

_The very worst part of you_

She slides down the pole slowly, spreading her legs in a straight line

_Is meeeeeeee_

Grabbing the pole behind her, she pulls herself off and slams into the stage, legs perfectly straight. Bouncing up and down on the stage like that, she makes loud slapping sounds each time her ass slams onto the stage. Her nipples hard from the water and the AC of the club, her breast bouncing wildly about. And she keeps bouncing...before she stands up and does a few dance moves.

You…..

She pulls herself upside down and moves down the pole like a snake

She turns around and straddling the pole between her breasts she rubs the breasts up and down with the pole between

_The very worst part of you_

She turns her back to the audience, and pulls her tank up with both hands.

_The very worst part of you _

With quick maneuver, she covers her breast with one arm and pulls the top of with the other

_Is me_

Tossing the tank aside, looking over her shoulder, she flicks her chin and licks her lips. Turns her head back around and walks off the stage with a fierce attitude.

The club went crazy again. Money starts flying everywhere on stage for her. Men whistle and holler. Even the women who came with the boyfriends or husband were in awe and wet. The scent of arousal fills his nostrils and overwhelms him. He sat in his seat, calm and stoic face, but his heart was throbbing hard and his manhood twitched in the most sex-starved way.


	7. Chapter 7: Parts

Chapter 7

Poems belong to me.

If you ask nicely, you may use them.

Please don't steal!

Chapter 7

**Parts.**

She sat down on her chair and closes her eyes. She had changed into a halter mini dress, tying at the neck, pleated ruffled hem, deep plunge V-neck, that dips to her navel, bridge by a crystal closure. Taking a long drink from her water bottle she breathed heavily still tired from her performance.

Sighing she opens her little purse and takes out her next appointment card. Hayato Ah-Uh. That's why his name sounded familiar. He's here again with Sesshoumaru. Taking a long deep breath she braces herself for her encounter with him again.

_Eden. Eden. You are Eden. You got this. _She wills herself. Opening her eyes, she stares at her peonies and gasped. _He knows who I really am?! Damn it! How did he figure out? It's ok, I can do this, I can divert him. I can still save this and throw him off. _

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she grabs her purse and martini and proceeded towards the VIP section again. On her way there, a hand grabs her arm. Turning around she smiles and asked to be released.

"But I want you to spend time with me." He begged

_Drunk. _She thought, rolling her eyes. "Please, let me go." She asked nicely again.

"No, you spend some time with me!" he commanded

Pulling her arm free from him, she turns her heels and leaves "Book an appointment" she said under her breath irritated at him. She hated when they get drunk. There were many things she hates, but she hates it most when things happen that she did not plan.

"Whatever, you're just another whore anyway." He insulted her.

With lightning speed, the martini glass shattered on the floor sending the alcohol and olives flying everywhere. The back of her hand met his face making a very loud sound followed by the same hand grabbing and squeezing his jaw, making his mouth pucker like a little child.  
"You _do not_ take that type of language towards me! And if I was a whore, you'd still be the unwanted shit stuck underneath the soles of my shoes!" She said through clenched teeth and lets him go with a push and he fell backwards into the arms of his friends.

"Come on buddy, time to go." Yuka led he guy out by the collar of his shirt.

Standing up quickly when he heard the man called her a 'whore' he stopped when he saw that she was in control. Watching from his seat, he saw her miko powers flare as she squeezes the guy's jaws and pushes him backwards. _Kami, how many ways can she sway this demon's heart? _He thought amazed at her speed and strength.

Taking in a deep breath she recomposes herself and heads up towards the VIP table where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She enters into the section and smiles.

"Eden are you ok?" Venus rushes over and asked; concerned about her friend. She can tell Eden was quite irked.

"Mmmm." She nods at Venus and turns to Hayato."Mr. Ah-Un, how very nice to see you again." Completely ignoring Sesshoumaru as he sat in the lounge chair, resting on his elbows.

"Uh….um…" He stutters staring over at Sesshoumaru. He'd love to have both of them, one in each arm but he knows that Sesshoumaru had already taken a liking to her and he wasn't going to piss Sesshoumaru off.

"Your name is next on my appointment." She hands him the card.

Venus grabs the card from her hand and giggle. "Silly, have a seat. Come, you need a drink." She pulls Eden down next to her. She slumps next to Venus and the girl smiles at her. "Somebody's in a bad mood isn't she?"

"Venus stop harassing." Her voice short and irritated, not the usual soft sexy voice that everyone always hears when she's with a customer.

Venus proceeds to the table and starts pouring two Patron shots for her and Eden. Taking two shot glasses in her hand, she hands one to Eden.  
"I know what my little kitty cat likes." She smiles as Eden takes the drink from her hand and rolls her eyes, except it wasn't irritation, it was a grateful eye roll. Eden takes the drink, the glasses clink and the two took the shots alone, ignoring the men. Venus takes Eden's glass and sets it down, Venus continues to pour more alcohol, she hands the men their shots next and grabs two more. Saying a quick 'cheers' to them she purposely spills the shot on Eden. "Oops." She cried out with a pouty lip. She bends over and licks the drink off Eden's neck and heaving cleavage as the two watches. Hayato's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Venus takes the shot into her mouth and straddling Eden she leans in to kiss her, slowly dispersing the shot into Eden's mouth. Eden's hands reach behind Venus and pulls her even closer. She runs her hand through Venus' hair and pulls her head in for a deeper kiss.

She finally pulls away and said "I need another." Venus complied and gave her a flute of champagne and with a strawberry floating inside. She moves and resumes he spot next to Hayato. Eden chugs down the champagne in one long drink. Venus looks over and winks at Sesshoumaru before resuming her spot next to Hayato.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I know how to loosen her up." She whispered into Hayato's ears, Sesshoumaru caught her words.

Setting the empty glass down, she was starting to feel the alcohol hit her. Normally she stuck with one type of alcohol and it wouldn't faze her for a long time. Tonight she'd mix her alcohol. And fast. She knew there was going to be consequences to pay. But she didn't care. She wanted to escape. She wanted to free herself and if letting the alcohol take over then so be it. Her mood had been ruined and she hated having to deal with customers in this state, but she had no choice. She was going to finish the night and go home.

"Eden, Mr. Tashio is the one that booked the VIP, so technically he's your customer at the moment and besides which you can't have _my_ Hayato." Venus told her, caressing Hayato's chest and smiling up at him.

Eden glances over at Sesshoumaru as he watches her being reckless. She pours him a glass of cognac and one for herself. She didn't particularly liked cognac, but what the hell? She thought.

She slides closer to him, hands him his cognac and leans on his broad shoulders. Her scent swarms his nostrils. Kami, the things he can do to her! Her hair still a little wet from the performance.

She leans in and her face was about an inch from his. "So, Mr. Tashio, where's your wife?" Knowing he didn't have one.

"Don't have one." He replied swirling his cognac in the glass, then he takes a sip.

"Ah, picky are we?" her hand traces his lips and he wanted to take her then and there on the lounge chair in the middle of the club. Subduing the demon inside of him, he sat there, still, cool and collected.

"Did you enjoy the flowers?" he asked taking another sip of his cognac.

_It was him! So he knows for sure! _She took a long sip of cognac before she answers, "Which ones? Were they roses? Or the white lilies were yours? Perhaps the orchids?" She taunted him in an evil manner. She didn't know why but she wanted to take everything out on him. Like everything was his fault. She wanted him, but she blames him for ruining their night by being possessive and snooping in her life. Now, she's pretending in the worst way that she _wasn't _Kagome.

Hurt by her obvious insults, he remained silent, but her miko powers allowed her to feel his youki rising. She didn't care. Perhaps she was angry he'd managed to figure out her real identity in such a short time, after she'd worked so hard to conceal it.

She pressed on, taunting him. "You know, the only flowers I _did _enjoy today, was the one sent by Elliot. Those beautiful pink peonies. They smelled so lovely." She closes her eyes, pretending to reflect upon the flowers.

Anger rose inside of him and he almost threw her off him. Sensing his anger, she takes chugs down her cognac and then grabbing his drink from his hand she also chugs it down. Suddenly she climbs on top of him and straddle him. Grabbing his face with both her hands, she leans in and kissed him. Forcing the alcohol down his throat – just as Venus had done moments earlier to her. He takes it in as she spills them into his mouth. She'd never acted like this. Audacious, out of control, she was conscious of it but she didn't care. She was using the alcohol as an excuse to free herself, and she wanted to be free with him. Her thin g-string was barely enough to create a barrier between them, and she could feel his penis getting hard under his trousers.

Pulling from his lips she traces her tongue on his face to his ears "Mr. Tashio," she whispers "I think you need to loosen up." She turns around and starts rubbing on his hips giving a very close lap dance. He sensed her arousal.

His manhood throbs and his heart skipped a beat. He bit down on his lips with his fangs to control himself.

Pulling himself together, he grabs her by the waist with both hands, picks her up and sets her next to him on the lounge chair. Hayato and Venus were pretending to be too busy to care about them, while watching the scene out of the corner of their eyes. Both amused by the little game of love that the other two were doing.

Leaning into her he caresses her face with the back of his hand. "Not here" he whispered.

She smiles an evil smile at him. "Mr. Tashio, where would you like to…" lying on the lounge chair now she traces her index finger down her neck and in between her breast, biting her bottom lip. He watches her acting out like a little brat under the influence of alcohol. He leans into her and grabbing her hand he pins in down on the lounge chair. Leaning close to her ears he whispers "You'd better stop. Unless, you want me to take you out of this place and have my way with you. No one would even noticed you're missing until it's too late." He nibbles on her ear and her whole body was filled with shots of excitement and she felt herself getting moist.

"You wouldn't!" She shot back, her voice a little shaky.

Sitting up, he smiles at her, "Is that a challenge?"

Not knowing how serious he was on his threat she decided not to find out. She'd heard and read up a lot on his family background. He was full Youkai and a powerful one at that. She knew he was more than capable of delivering his threat. She stops her taunting at him and behaved herself around him.

She was buzzed and tired. She's never gone this far in drinking before. She usually drinks a bottle of water in between. Tonight she can feel that she's dehydrated and was about to be drunk. Calling the waitress, she orders two bottles of water and a bloody mary, and extra limes. Her little anti-drunk recipe.

Sesshoumaru watches as she struggles to stay sober. He watches as the alcohol and her alter ego takes over and she flirts with Venus. Licking and sucking on the whipped cream covered strawberries. Sucking on Venus' fingers where the little whipped cream was left. Hayato thought he'd died and went to seventh heaven. He winks at Sesshoumaru thanking him for the 'birthday present".

A new waitress came over and asked to speak with Eden. "Eden, a few gentlemen are here for a bachelor party and they would like a lap dance from you."

Venus choked on her champagne. The waitress looks at her in shock. Venus gets up and walks over to the waitress. "You're a cutie." She said smiling at the girl and wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Listen, sweetie. You're new. Here's the thing. If a customer wants to spend time with our lovely Lady Eden, they must book an appointment to reserve her. Also, Eden doesn't do lap dances honey." She told the girl.

"But…I saw her and the gentleman and besides, they already paid for three songs straight with the 'bachelor'" The waitress protested.

"It's ok Venus. I got it." She said to Venus, standing up.

"Eden…" Sesshoumaru grabs her hand, his eyes pleading.

Turning around, she bends over, her breast dangling in front of him, "Aww…You're not jealous, are you… Mister Ta..shi..o?" She asked in the sweetest voice, the back of her hand caressing his face.

Grabbing her hand away from his face, he pulls her into his lap. She let out a soft gasp at his sudden action. Caressing her face as she did his, he whispers, "This Sesshoumaru, doesn't get jealous. I was merely reminding you that your hour isn't over yet." And he smiles at her, while she gives him a dirty look. Getting up from his lap, she goes over to the new waitress. "Yumi," she starts, looking at the girls name tag "you may go tell them that I'll be over to see them when my appointment here is over. And you may also tell Kohaku to skip my first song. Let whoever is next on the list to go for me." She said sweetly, looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He picks up his new cognac and empties the glass.

"Okay." Yumi answered, turning around to leave.

Time passes while she sat uncomfortable with Sesshoumaru, but she enjoyed being next to him, she enjoys the scent of him, and her kiss with him earlier still lingers in her mind. Looking at her watch, her time was over, she smiles at Sesshoumaru. "Mr. Tashio, thank you very much for your time, this evening. Should I send you one of our lovely ladies your way now?" She asked taunting him with the fact that she was leaving.

"That won't be necessary." He answers, looking at her and then taking another sip of his drink.

She turns to thanked Hayato and gave Venus a kiss on the cheek, bending over and flashing her ass at Sesshoumaru. He watches as she walks out of their VIP section and heads towards the bachelor group.

"Lady Eden!" One of the men greeted.

"Hello" she said in her Siren, sultry voice.

"Man, we're so excited!" Another cried out as the bachelor blushes.

"Gentlemen, I'm here personally to apologize for Yumi's mistake. She's new and she doesn't know the rules of the club yet. My appointments have been booked for the night and I do not ever give lap dances. If you'd like to know more about making an appointment, please, see one of the managers. Of course, your money will be refunded to you and I will send a drink your way – for our bachelor tonight." She told them, her eyes enticing, and her voice captivating them.

"Yeah. No problem. Thanks so much for stopping by. We didn't mean to inconvenienced you." The bachelor said. "Will you at least let me buy you a shot?" he asked.

"If you'd like." She answered ever so sweetly, smiling. She didn't want to, but in order to keep her business, she needs to sometimes cater to the customers. Especially new ones.

Sesshoumaru sat and listened to her conversation with the group. He looks over as she takes her shot with them and then takes her leave. He saw her as she shrinks in size disappearing into the dressing room. Amused by her tactic of teasing him, he knew he'd continue to fall deeper into the bottomless pit that was 'Eden'. He stayed and watches as she danced to her song on the stage and taking a final sip of his cognac, he leaves, letting Hayato stay with Venus and to take a cab home later.

Entering her dressing room, the manager came and informed her that her last appointment of the night had to be cancelled because the customer had gotten into a car accident. She was relieved. She was tired. The rest of the night, she was useless. She did not give her next appointment the attention she usual does. She glances around all the time, looking for Sesshoumaru, but he'd already left. She skipped her final turn on the stage to make money. She didn't need the money so she gave the other girls the opportunity to earn more money. Usually the rotating turn was a good excuse for her to leave her customers, cutting the appointment short or a good excuse to run to the DJ booth for a quick break. Tonight her last appointment had cancelled and she decided she was going to leave early for once.

While the bachelor party was getting rowdy and a lot of attention, she snuck in back, changed into her regular clothes and like a thief in the night, she slipped out the back door (where they usually only use to take the garbage out.) No one noticing, she walks up a few blocks, the rain starts to drizzle and she hailed a taxi, not knowing that someone was out to get even with her. He followed the taxi, keeping his distance and snickered gleefully of the fun that was to come.

Sesshoumaru stood on his terrace looking out at the night sky. Her scent still lingers on him. He could still feel her hot wet lips on him. The alcohol, the seduction, the taunting, teasing, and her arousal. He sighed deeply, with her still in his thoughts. He longed for her touch, his hunger for her grabs at his heart in pain. Visions of her sitting and flirting with other men drowned his thoughts.

**Parts**

The distance of a breathe not

Felt on my lips

Is too much

Is much too far

The sound of my voice echoes

"Do you miss me?

Do you wish I was there?"

Don't answer, the unanswerable

If the truth would hurt

My imagination has run a

Marathon

Leaving loneliness to abuse me,

And jealousy to pick up

The pieces

"Do you miss me, the way

I miss you?"

Kiss the rain...

Whenever you need me

Kiss the rain…..

Whenever we're apart too long

If whenever your lips get lonely

And thirsty

Kiss the rain and wait for

The dawn

Always remember that we're

Under the same sky

And the night is as empty for

Me as it is for you.

Isn't it Kagome?


	8. Chapter 8: Love

Chapter 8

**Love**

She was relieved she was able to come home a little early. She was so tired. Getting into her bath she soaked in the hot water to relax her weary body. She lit some aromatherapy candles to relax herself. After her nice long soak, she decided it was time to get out and get ready for bed. It was almost 3AM already. Drying herself, she wraps her body in a towel and went to look for something to wear. She fumbles through her drawer and pull out a red short, spaghetti straps, silk chiffon chemise. She slides the negligee on and runs her hand across her shoulder. She walks over to her bed and noticed his haori laying on the bed. She'd forgotten to give it back to him on their 'date' night and she'd been using it since. She likes the way it feels on her and to be honest she didn't really want to give it back. His scent was fading slowly away though, and was being replaced by her peonies soap and lotion.  
Realizing she felt silly in her negligee, she pulls the straps off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Instinctively she went for his haori and wraps it around herself. She'd taken one of her other robe's strap to use to hold the haori together. Hearing noises at her door, she thought perhaps it was the neighbor's cat again. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't the same dream she had in the Lincoln Town Car.

_Nope, this is real._ She realized, but she didn't make anything of it.

Until a man's voice caught her attention.

"Well, well, well." He said with a crowbar in hand tapping it in his palm. She recognized he was the same jerk that grabbed her earlier at the club. How he'd managed to track her home she didn't know.

She stood frozen. Scared and unprepared. All she had on was Sesshoumaru's haori that came right above her knees.

"I see, you've gotten yourself ready for me Eden. I must say, I'm going to enjoy every second of you." He sneered walking towards her.

Her eyes searched franctically around the room trying to find something to defend herself. He makes a quick jump for her and landed right into the barrier she unknowingly erected.

"What the fuck?" He shook his head a little dazed. Then an evil smile spreads across his face. "Ah, miko are we? Even better!" He starts whacking at her barrier with the crow bar.

She screams, shielding herself with her hands. The barrier weakens as she hadn't learned how to manage it yet. He laughs triumphantly as he reaches out to grab her arms. He pulls her close to him and inhales her scent.

"My, you smell delicious. Any other trick you've got up your sleeves little miko? Not so tough anymore, now are we?" He taunted her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Not a chance. You dare insult me in front of all those people, you'll pay! And I am going to have fun having my ways with you. You are going to please me greatly." He snickered in delight.

She squirms to be released but his grasp on her only got stronger. He points the sharp edge of the crow bar at her neck. "Keep wiggling and I'll shove this right through you!" he threatened. She gasped as he pushes the thing harder at her throat. She felt it prick her skin and the blood starting to ooze.

"Please…what do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Oh you know exactly what I want." He lick his lips looking at her.

"You don't need to do this." She tried to reason with him

He laughs. Leans in and licks her neck.

"Let go of her." Sesshoumaru's voice roared.

Turning around, the guy still had Kagome in his grasp, and snickers at Sesshoumaru. He tosses the crowbar aside and pulls out a gun from behind his waist and points it at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gasped, even though she knew that it couldn't do much damage to him, the sight of a real gun frightened her. But she was worried more of having a dead body of the jerk in her house before the night ended.

"I won't repeat myself again. Let go of her!" Anger swelling in his voice.

"I'll have you dead on the spot!" and before she knew it, the guy fired his gun at Sesshoumaru. He was too fast and the bullet only grazed his upper right arm. In a second, he had the guy's neck in his hand, fingers wrapping tightly and choking him. Shocked, the guy couldn't react. His gun drops to the floor with a thud. She quickly ran to him, knowing that she only had seconds to save the bastard's life before his neck snap.

"Sesshoumaru…" she called out quietly, holding onto his arm "Let him go"

He growled eyes piercing the guy's paling face. "He intended to harm you…"

"I know, but he's not worth it. Please, I beg you, let him go." She saw the cut on his arm and was worried about him as well.

Sesshoumaru's grip loosens as he thought it over.

The guy's body thumped as it fell to the ground as Sesshoumaru turned his back towards him. "Get out before I change my mind" He commanded.

Kagome leaned down to him. "If you value your life, you'll mention nothing of tonight to anyone." her voice serious and firm.

He guy ran off with his tails tucked between his legs. She got up and walked to the bathroom. A minute later she came out with her first aid kit.

"Here. Let me see to your wound" She said.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He replied shortly.

"Sesshoumaru…" she starts to plead. Before she could say anything else, he gave in and let her tend to his wound.

He walked towards her bed and sat down so she can reach. She pulled the sleeve up as he held it in place for her. Sitting next to him she tentatively went to work with the cotton ball and alcohol.

"You're hurt." He rubs at her neck.

"It's just a little prick. The bleeding already stopped. Yours hasn't." She glares at him to sit still.

"You were more generous with him than necessary" I said coolly

"I didn't want a dead body in my house. He's not worth it." She continues to tend to him. Wrapping a band-aid around his arm. She tapes it together with first aid tape. "Besides, what are you doing here anyway?" _Were you stalking me now Mr. Nosy? _She thought with a smile._  
_

As if reading her thoughts he replies "I wasn't stalking you Kagome." Shock she looks up at him. His golden eyes gaze deeply into hers. "I'm here for the same reason...you are wearing my haori." He said in a soft deep voice, brushing the monogram on the chest of his haori.

_Is that his way of saying he misses me? Kami, does he have to be so damn sexy and seductive? Kami, I want to tear you into little pieces, sounding like you do!! _She brushes the thoughts away. She didn't want to get aroused._  
_

"It was the first thing I saw when I heard the noise." She lied, blushing.

"Kagome, you are not a very good liar." His voice deep and husky. She wanted to melt right into her bed. _Shit, we're on my bed and I'm wearing nothing but your haori. _She felt herself getting warm and she continues to blush.

She looks up and catches his gaze. "Your lock is broken. It's not safe for you. I'm staying the night, in case he decides to return." He told her.

"Um….I…uh…." _Kami, he's staying the night? _She drools in her mind. "Uh…Sess…Sesshoumaru, I only have one bed." She said blushing beet red.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll take the couch." He assured her he was a gentleman.

"Mmmm" she nods, not knowing what else to say. She wanted him to stay with her but she didn't want to throw herself at him either. Clearing her throat, she stood up, and went to her linen closet. He follows. She grabs some fresh pillows and a throw for him.

"Umm…here you go." She hands them to him, trying not to make eye contact.

"Thank you." He said, taking the things from her.

"Umm..Ok. Good night." She turns her heels and runs into her room. Closing the door behind her, she slides down to the floor. _Kami, I have him staying in my apartment. _She crawls into bed and slid under the cover. She pulls the cover up to her chin staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was thumping so loud she couldn't sleep. She tossed and she turned. She heard him turn on the TV. She tried her hardest to fall asleep but it eludes her at every try. Looking at the clock on her nightstand it was already a little past 4AM. She lets out an irritated grunt. Getting out of bed, she opens her door and goes into the kitchen. He turns his head as she came out.

"Am I keeping you up with the TV?" He asked. The volume was on mute and the captions on.

"No. I'm getting some water. Would you like something?" she offers.

"No. Thank you." He turns his head back to the TV.

She grabs her bottle of water and walks over to him. He was flipping the channel, not really watching anything. He moves over to make room for her. She sits down.

"Thank you" She begins, looking at him. "For saving me…..and…" looking down at her water bottle "and for staying. I'm sorry I don't have a more comfortable…um… 'bed' for you." _Especially when I was such a bitch at the club and all week…._

"Kagome,…I want to make sure that you're okay until you can get a new lock. It might be a good idea for you to move if that can be arranged." He added.

Sighing at the problem she takes a sip of her water. She didn't want to have another incident but she didn't want to have to change her life either. She'd have to sell the place and find a new apartment and all the tedious work that she'd put into transforming the studio apartment below as her dance studio. It'd be a lot of work. She shook the thoughts away. Too tired to think about it, she changes the subject. "Whatcha watching?" she asked.

"Nothing." He was looking at her, his eyes, hungry, but his face showed no sign of it.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me? I can't sleep either." She tries to offer them something to do to occupied the awkwardness.

"If that's what you would like Kagome." He answers, staring at her in his haori.

She blushes. "I'll wash it and give it back to you right away." She told him softly, embarrassed she was caught wearing it,_ again._

"Hn. That's not necessary. I like the way you look in it." He leans in to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze. Her body moved of its own volition and she leans into his chest. His arms wrap around her and pulls her closer to him, and he inhales all of her essence. She closes her eyes, with one hand resting on his chest she slides the other around his back. 

_It feels so perfect being in his arms._ She thought happily.

"Sesshoumaru?" She calls him softly.

"Hn?" He replies, his eyes closed, resting, willing the beast in him to stand down.

"Elliot." She looks up at him. He opens his eyes, looking down at her he gives her a questionable look as to why in the world she would ruin such a perfect moment by bringing him up at a time like this. _Does he mean that much to her?_ He felt his jealousy slowly beginning to rise.

"I'm not…he's not my boyfriend. I'm not seeing him, we haven't…." His thumb brushes against her lips.

"Shhhh….I know." His thumb traces her lips and she felt like a million tiny little pins were prickling her body. His hand cradles her face and his lips presses gently on hers. She could feel the hotness of his breath and she wanted to die right there in what felt like heaven. She parts her lips and let his tongue traces her lips from one corner to the next. She allows him to part her mouth further and plunge his tongue inside, exploring the insides of her mouth, twirling his tongue around hers, teasing her.

"Mmmm" she moans. Her hand reaches up to caress his face, while the other one, grabs onto his shirt in the back for support. He leans her into the couch and continues his passionate kiss.

The back of his hand caresses her cheek, running down the nape of her neck and his claws drag along her shoulders. She gasped for air; the effect of what he was doing sends shills down her spine. She arches her back and bends forward kissing him passionately and runs her fingers through his long silver hair. Her tongue chased his, trying to taste his essence. She was hot and wet between her thighs and the scent of it was driving him mad. The knowledge of her wanting him was more than he can bear. She moans. Her voice turned him on so much more and he slides his hand inside the haori and squeezes her right breast, while his left hand was in her hair. She put both hands on his face and played with his tongue by hers. Then he started rubbing both her melons and he could see how much it meant to her. The scent of her wetness between her legs suffocated his senses. The more he rubbed the more she moaned, the more her eyes told him that she needed him. Wanted him. He stops and gaze deep into her eyes, into her soul.

"Bed" was all she could muster, in a soft whisper.

Standing up, he carries her into her bedroom.

Her breathing - hard.

Panting.

Her heart -racing, drumming loudly in her ears. Louder in his'.

He laid her on her bed, and climbed in next to her, right away he pulls her in for a deeper kiss. Tonight she was going to be his. Finally. He tore the little strap holding the haori together. She let out a loud breath of air. The haori, slides softly to her sides. He pulls back and gazes at her beautiful body. Her perky perfectly formed breasts, hardened nipples. Her flat, tight, well-toned abdomen.She was waxed between her thighs,leaving a tiny landing strip down the middle. He ran two fingers along the side of her abdomen with his claws. She let out a loud shriek and giggled.

"AHhh! Tickle!" She screamed. He tried to soothe it over and bends into to kiss her again. She giggled under his kiss. He runs his hand on her breast, tweaking the hardened nipple with his fingers.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, laughed, and squirmed. It seems he had broken the 'tickle dam' and there was no stopping her giggle. Her wet scent still fills him, her giggles were cute, but he had no time for 'cute' at the moment. He only wanted to ravage her. Make love to her. She was still squirming and pushing him away with the palms of her hands.

"Ssseess.." giggle "Sesshoumaru, stop! You're tickling me!" She laughs as he nibbles on her breast.

Tired of her squirming, he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. "Woman, lay still!" He commanded and went for her neck.

She giggled and laughed, kicking her legs wildly about. Amused he played along. Her hands still pinned above her head, he uses his body to pin hers beneath him, and he begins to tickle her. She shrieks and screamed and begged him to stop. Suddenly, he plunge his tongue deep into her mouth and grabs her ass hard. This must have turned her switch because she starts to arch her back and moan into his mouth. They kissed again and again, each time the experience was more pleasure than the previous. Their tongues met in a wild dance and he press himself against her, their bodies quicken in response to the sensual feelings that their kisses aroused. She sensed his masculinity more and more.

Her moans coaxed him into a delirious state. She reaches inside his polo shirt and caress his back. He let out a low growl of pleasure. She works her way up and holding onto his shirt, she slides it off. They looked into each other's eyes, communicating from their very soul. She moves from their deep gaze and sought to look at his bared body. She saw the taut muscles and well tone fleshed. With a single motion, she deposited his shirt on the floor. Nothing was said. Nothing need be said.

This time, his hand tenderly explored her breast, he slides in closer to her. Feeling his arousal she felt herself getting hotter and wetter. Sesshoumaru proceeds to plant a series of exciting deep soul kisses on her as his hands made feather light caresses on her breasts and nipples. She responded to his touch with her soft moans, again those sexy moans that he now loved more than anything in this world. Then as he moves to suckle and lave her erect nipples, he sensed that she wasn't entirely at ease. It was minute but his demon senses picked up on it. He looked into her eyes, realizing something was amiss, he stops.

"Don't stop!" She cried out.

He complied, his demon senses might have been off with the intoxication that was her, he resolved. His hand reaches to stroke her thighs moving closer to her wet spot. She felt soft and smooth, like a rose petal. She pants at the excitement and drew him closer in a passionate kiss. As their tongue danced she moves her hands to undo his belt, button and zipper. He slides his finger inside her opening and she gasped for air. His thumb massaging her nub with precision. She was hot inside and soaking wet.

Pulling his fingers out, he stood up and let his pants drop to the floor. She stares at his erection through his boxer-briefs. With grace, he slides his fingers inside the band and let the briefs drop. Freeing his hard-on to her sight. She gulped at his massiveness. She felt a rising concern that he was too big for her! Then, she steeled her mind and resolved to take him even if it meant injury to herself. . .

He crawls on top of her and she stares at him with wide eyes. He smiles at her and descent his lips on hers. His hand stroking and caressing her body. Instantly, she melts right back into his moves. Her fear subsided as he plants tender soft kisses along her jaw, down her neck and her shoulders. He nibble on her flesh and licked her soft skin. He expertly moves slowly down her body, trailing kisses on her breast, giving each mounds perfect attention. Then he moves do her belly and down her legs, where she instinctively part for him. Her arousal was driving him mad and he wanted to taste her. Trailing kisses to her inner thighs he moves closer to her hot wet spot. His hot breath on her made her once again, gasp for air as her hands dig into the sheets for support. His tongue caresses her folds as he licks her up and down.

_Kami, she tastes so sweet._

Ambrosial to his senses.

Divine.

He slides his tongue inside her soft opening and she yelps in pleasure.

He moves in and out, making her writhe and moan. He held the lips in his fingers and the moment he licked her pleasure nub, she moaned so loudly and he licked her harder and harder. She let out the sexiest cry as her orgasm swept over her and she twitched with his tongue inside her.

She pants hard and her eyes blink furiously at the experience. She was so wet now and he knew it was easier for him to enter her slippery vagina. He positions himself back on top of her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. He thrust softly outside of her opening and lips, his hard shaft rubbing on her nub again, teasing, taunting her. She pulls away from his kiss and begs for him to enter. "Sesshoumaru…please, I can't take it anymore!" She implored her voice raspy and hungry.

He guide himself to her opening all while still kissing and groping her breast. He let his head rest right outside of her opening.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called to him.

"Uh-uh." He replied, between kisses and licks. "I want you to beg me. I want you to tell me how much you want me. I want you to need me, Kagome…." He whispers in her ears. His voice deep and sensual. His desire to be inside of her scorching.

"Sesshoumaru…" she moans his name as his shaft twitch at her opening. "Please, take me. NOW! Kami, you can do whatever you want, as long as you take me!" Her cries shameless. Her carnage erupting at full power.

He slides just his head into her. She moans loudly at the feeling. He still tortures her with his fangs running across her collar bone.

"More. I want more of you." She begged.

He abides and slides a little more in. She grimaced in pain and pleasure of his thickness, tearing through her tight walls. He moves in and out from just that point, making her insane. She wanted him so badly. She wanted all of him and he tantalize her with his hard shaft, thrusting just part of it in and out of her.

"MORE! Kami, I want you deep inside me Sesshoumaru!" She pants "Please, give it to me!" She screamed at him. Her breathing hard and she got even wetter between her thighs. He yields to her demand and drove his big hard shaft into her unprepared vagina for the first time, tearing away any remnants of her hymen.

"UUUNNNGGHHHHhhhhh" She screamed, tears piercing out her eyes.

The scent of blood swept though his nostril. He stops and gasped, looking down at her.

"Kagome…." His hand caresses her face. "I had no idea…I…I…"

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out his name, panting.

"Yes..?" He answered, stroking her face gently.

"Why are you stopping?' She smiles through the pain. The pleasure was overwhelming, she didn't care about the pain. She just wanted him, as hard as he can give her.

Smiling, he moves slowly, letting her body adjust to him. Then, as his giant man-meat slid in and out of her, she felt only extreme pleasure which continued to mount rapidly as it penetrated deeper.

She raises her ass off the bed to meet his invading shaft and her arms around his neck, holding him in a deep soul kiss as his shaft slid to its fullest penetration. She felt pain again as his crown pushed against her cervix. With the new pain, she realized that she had taken Sesshoumaru completely into her and she felt exaltation. Joy such that she has never felt before. Ecstasy even better than her orgasm. She kissed him again and again as he lay fully embedded inside. When their eyes met she saw something else in him. Something she couldn't understand. Love? She wasn't sure, but she felt love for him as she never knew existed. She saw excitement, passion, and lust and she reciprocated everything back towards him, and then some. She had never love like this. She had thought she was in love with InuYasha, but wrapping her legs around him as he thrust in and out of her, she realized that what she felt for InuYasha was a mere candle compare to the burning sun that she was feeling for Sesshoumaru. How she wants to just melt into him. She wanted it to last forever, she didn't want it to end – ever.

Sesshoumaru repositions himself and with one leg on the floor for leverage, he slowly plunged into her pelvic region. While she moaned into his mouth he grabbed her left leg and forced it over his shoulder enabling him to become even more immersed in her warm retreat.

"Yes! Ahhh..." she cried out to him. The sound of her voice famished for more of him.

Her tight walls was driving him mad. He felt his orgasm near. But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want it to end. She felt too good to him. He'd never made love like this. He'd never fuck this way. He almost didn't recognize himself. She had completely, surround him, inside and outside. His desires for her insatiable.

Her breasts bounced wildly at his thrust and yet she wanted more. Memories of her dream flashed briefly in her mind and she flexes her walls around his massiveness.

His loud "Uuuhhhhh" growl echoing through her walls as he couldn't contain himself with her clenched walls. His hard shaft throbs like a beating heart again and again as his seeds exploded deep inside her walls. He thrusts into her even harder, grabbing her ass with one hand and pushing her shoulder down with the other. The friction of the movements made loud smacking sounds as his thighs met with her pelvic. She bucked underneath him as his orgasm and hard thrust lured out her own climax.

He collapsed on top of her. Their drumming hearts bang loudly in each others' ears. Kissing her neck tenderly, he moves them back into the middle her bed. Pulling her closer to him, he spoons her; and with power and speed, he pulls the blanket out from beneath and drape their bodies underneath. _She fits perfectly in my arms_ He thought, cradling her in their spooning position. She breath heavily; he kisses her shoulders.

"Kagome…" He calls her softly.

"Hmmm…?"

"Are you okay?" He was worried about her.

She smiles. _Kami, I'm beter than 'okay'_ "Of course. Why?"

"You should have told me."

"Told you what?" She asked with a yawn.

"That…you were…"

"A virgin?" She finished for him.

"Yes. I wouldn't have been so..rough… if…if I'd known." His hand stroking her belly.

She shrugs. "I thought it might ruin the mood. Your brother and I didn't get that far. We were kids. And with Elliot…well…with Elliot, we…tried…and I...I just couldn't…." He voice trailing off.

He laid there and pulls her closer. _Kami, the way she carries herself at the club, who would ever have thought she was still a virgin? She seemed so sexual 'experienced'!_

She rolls over to face him and buries her face in his chest. His arms wraps around her tighter.

"I'm glad I waited Sesshoumaru." She whispered to him.

Yawning she glances over his shoulder at the clock on her nightstand. 8:17 AM. She smiles to herself, knowing she'd spend hours making love to the Youkai, now she allowed herself to be carried away into a long awaited sleep. He pulls her closer to him as her breathing became steady. Staring at her shoulder, he wanted to sink his fangs into her to mark her as his. But he resisted temptation. He would save that for another day. Closing his eyes, he let the drummng of her steady heart lure him to rest for the 'night'.


	9. Chapter 9: Raindrops

Chapter 9

**Raindrops.**

Kagome sprung up in bed. Inhaling deeply, she pulls the blanket over her naked body.

_Damn it! I was dreaming again?_ She thought. Commencing to get out of bed, she felt really sore between her legs. _It wasn't a dream!_ She realized with delight. _ Kami, if I __am __dreaming, please no one wake me up! I don't want it to end!! _She prayed silently, and slumps back into her pillow, smiling brightly her hands fold over her chest, clutching her blanket. Memories of last night start running back into her mind. His scent. His kiss. The way he felt! Just the memories of it send chills down her spine and goose bumps all over her body.

Kami, she could die right now! Rolling over, she curls her knees up and tucks the blanket under her arms. She let out a lazy moan of bliss and joy.

_Sesshoumaru... I lost my virginity to him, and we made sweet love! Wait, where is he? _She thought to herself. She stirs in her bed, getting ready to get up when she felt lips on her shoulder.

"Afternoon." He whispers.

Moaning softly at his touch on her body, she turns around; a big smile spread across her face. She beamed brighter than the sun at him. Her stomach grumbles.

"Come, you'll need some food." He coaxed.

She groans lazily. Grabbing the blanket and tucking it underneath her arms she sat up in bed, covering herself.

"I've already seen everything." He said looking at her; being so modest.

"So? Doesn't mean you keep getting to see it all the time!" she beamed.

"Oh really?" He moves in and gets into bed with her. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and the sight of his half naked body got her titillated again. He tugs at the blanket she screams and pulls it back, laughing. He tugs it harder this time, and she flew into his arms and he yanks the blanket away from her.

"Heeeeyyy!! No fair!" She complained.

"Whoever told you this Sesshoumaru was fair?" He replied, with that he pins her on the bed and kisses her deeply.

"Mmmm" she moaned happily. His hand goes to cup her breast and squeezes it gently.

"Sesshoumaru!" She protested.

"Hn?" His lips still sucking on her neck and his hand plays with her breast harder.

"Stop!" She cried out giggling. "I need…I need to pee!"

"Mmmm…you can wait." He instructed. And descends his mouth onto her round mound and starts flickering his tongue on her nipple.

"Aahhh.." she lets out a soft moan and tilts her head back, her fingers running through his hair.

Knowing Hayato was coming soon with the new lock, he stops himself and pulls away from her. She looks down at him surprised. He stares into her surprised but dreamy eyes.

"Come, go get ready. I want to take you out to dinner." He explained.

_Dinner? What time is it? _She glances at her clock 3:30PM!!

"'Kay". She lazily gets off the bed and he smacks her bottom playfully, "Hey! Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her bare bottom.

"Hurry, before I am unable to control myself with you." He taunted. With that she runs into the bathroom, her bottom jiggling as she closes the door behind her. She leans into the door, her heart racing with bliss.

_I can't believe this is happening to me! _She feels all giddy inside and smiles to herself, got to her 'morning' routine and into the shower.

Coming out of the semi-quick shower, she slips on a full-length luxurious silk kimono robe, in a vibrant royal blue color with hand-painted lavender and pink colored oriental floral designs details on the left chest and right hem line. She ties her robe together at the waist and dries her hair with a towel, the large kimono sleeves sliding softly down to her elbows.

Following the loud noises she turns the corner of her bedroom and heads out towards the front door.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out to him.

"Here." He called out. She follows the sound of his voice and heard some clinking and banging as well.

Turning the corner from her hallway, she noticed he had a friend with him and was fixing her door lock. She realized she recognizes his friend and blushed. She'd never met anyone outside the club before, _especially_ at her home.

"Hi." She said softly, his jaw dropped to the floor.

Sesshoumaru growl at Hayato for staring and drooling over her.

"Um..I'll be back." She lets Sesshoumaru know as she turns and goes into her room to change into something more suitable.

"Sesshoumaru. She looks so familiar." Hayato said, handing him a screwdriver. Her face seemed so familiar to him. Except she has long black hair; her hair was wet from a recent shower he'd noticed, but she had bangs that meet just above her eyebrows. Brown eyes and elegant hands. Her beauty – striking and exotic. _Where have I seen her before?_ Hayato scan his mind to remember where he'd known or met her before. Something about her was so familiar to him!

"Does she?" He asked grunting a little trying to get the pieces of her door in its proper place.

"Where have I seen her? I swear I recognize her face!" _Is she a model of some sort? _Then it hits him and he gasped. His jaw once again dropped to the ground. "You DOG!" He exclaimed to Sesshoumaru excitedly, but still keeping his voice down.. "I can't believe it! _YOU_ are good! How did you manage to….to…" Sesshoumaru glares at him. "Wait a minute, you weren't the one that broke down her door were you?" Hayato asked teasing a little.

"No, idiot, of course not! Some asshole saw her at the club and managed to follow her home without her noticing. Had I been a moment later, then she'd been doomed." He recalled the story.

"Shit. That's what you need to do to get in her pants? I wish I knew sooner!" A hand slaps across his head. "Ow!"

Sesshoumaru resumes dealing with the busted door. "So tell me, is she as good in bed as she looks? I mean, you were at that shit last night weren't you?" Hayato asked almost drooling. He couldn't believe he was actually at the home of the infamous 'Eden'. He didn't noticed until his back was slammed against the hard door and Sesshoumaru gave him a cold angry look.

"Do NOT address her in such a manner. She is NOT a piece of ass Hayato." He instructed through clenched teeth.

Hayato in shock, nods and was released from the Youkai's harsh grip.

Kagome came out with a loose T-shirt and large comfy pajama pants. Smiling and blushing a little, she greets Hayato again, this time addressing him by his first name. A sense of freedom swept over her body. She'd lived a double life for almost 2 years now. Keeping everyone at bay and not trusting anyone. She went out of her way to get to and from work in a secretive manner so that no one ever knows where she lives or what car she drove. She figure, with Hayato, if Sesshoumaru trusted him enough to have him bring things to her house then she trusted his judgement and she wasn't worried about him running his mouth of where she lived.

"Don't you have some papers to look over?" Sesshoumaru shooed his friend with an excuse.

"What papers?" Hayto asked still staring intently at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru lets out a low growl. "The new merger papers? Something." He looks at Hayato with a pair of warning eyes.

Catching his drift, Hayato smiles, "Uh..yeah. I forgot. Well I guess I better head out then. Um…nice to meet you…er.." Hayato begins, holding out his hand.

"Kagome" She finished for him, and shook his hand.

"Kagome. Yes, nice to meet you Kagome." He shook her hand gently and wave bye and took his leave.

Closing the door, Sesshoumaru turns the lock and it clicks in place. She noticed he went the extra way to install a more sturdy lock on her door.

_Who would have thought he can be so sweet?! _She thought as she watches him fondle with the locks making sure that it was secure. Turning around he looks at her and noticed her new outfit. She looks rather cute in her casual clothes.

She'd never been in this kind of 'relationship' before and she was anxious and excited. Her excitement faded away when she remembered their dinner together, how he'd avoid answering questions about Kagura. _Are we like a couple now or what?_ _What if what happened last night was just….a one night stand?_

"Come, let's get you dressed and get some food in you." His voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Umm.. Ok. Where are we going?" She asked curious of what he had in mind.

"Somewhere private." He answered.

"Well, what should I wear?"

"Nothing too fancy. Just like last time. Bring a coat, it might get cold." He advised her.

"Ok." He follows her into the bedroom. She slides her closet door open, and slides her suits to the side, revealing a few short cocktail dresses and a few long evening gowns. He leans on her doorway and watches as she fumbles through her closet. He walks over to see her, and then his hands sliding around her waist, he leans in to nibble her ear.

"Mmmm…you better stop if you want me to get changed." She warned him.

" I was thinking that I could help you with that.." he reaches under her shirt and fondles her breasts through her lace bra. She leans her head into his shoulders and tilts her head back for a kiss. His hands work their way down her belly and unties the stings on her pajamas. He then slides both his hands under her pants and cup her round ass in his hands, squeezing a little. He peels her pajamas off and let it slip down the floor. She turns around, he lifts her up, and with her feet, she slides the pajamas off. His heart throbs as she wraps her legs around his waist, with only her thong on. He sets her on the bed, getting on his knee as she bends down to kiss him.

He remembers the things for her in the kitchen and thought perhaps it was a good time to give it to her. Pulling from their kiss, he gets up leaving her on the bed.

"Wait here." He instructed as he went out of her bedroom. She sat on her bed, dangling her feet like a little girl. He comes back a few minutes later with two shopping bags in tow. _When did he go shopping? _She wondered looking at the bags.

"Sango dropped these off for you earlier." He announced.

"Sango! I completely forgot about her!" She felt so guilty. She looks around the room for her phone.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want you disturbed. You can call her later."

"Oh. Okay." She looks into the bags. "OOhhh…she bought me gifts." She said excitedly.

"I believe they are clothes." He said to her.

She gave him a weird looks as if he'd had x-ray vision.

"They felt light - like clothes." He explained. Kagome takes the boxes out of the bag and opens it. Surely enough, there were dresses folded nicely in each of the boxes. The other bag held two pairs of shoes.

"I'll leave you be to get dressed." And he left to go get ready himself.

She tried on the dresses that Sango had bought for her. She first slips on a ruffled fishtail sexy Hawaiian dress with beaded appliqué at the back. It was a halter, deep V-neck and very low back where the beaded appliqué laid on top. The front of the skirt was very short and the back ruffled a little longer but still far above her knees. Knowing Sesshoumaru would have a heart attack, the dress being so sexy and revealing she took the dress off.

She tries the next dress on.

A striking red v-neck front and back dress, with hugging silhouette, high thigh front slit, beaded at the bust with ruching effect. The dress was magnificent and truly alluring. She was gazing at herself in the mirror when Sesshoumaru steps out of the bathroom.

"Good kami woman! You're tying to make me kill every men in town?' He cried out seeing her in the dress, his heart beats fast and once again his manhood twitched.

She turns around and smiles. "You're the one that gave me the bags. Sango bought them for me. I haven't tried on everything yet!" She defended.

He goes over to her closet and flipping through her clothes he pulls out a beautiful emerald green silk charmeuse dress. The 1940's inspired sleeveless, V-neck front and back with gathering at the shoulders, a large empire waist to give it a sleek and flattering fit, and an A-line skirt in chiffon to hit just below the knee. It was still sexy but at least the A-line flows beautifully and hides her figure somewhat. He walks over to her.

She saw that he was dressed in black slacks and a short sleeve grey polo, his hair gleaming perfectly to the shade of the shirt.

"Here. This will do for now." He said handing her the dress. He looks her up and down and controls himself so they can leave the house to feed her.

She smiles at his selfishness and backs away from him and the dress, teasing him.

"Woman, unless you want me to tear that dress apart and take you right now, you'd better change." He warned, feeling himself getting warmer the more he looks at her.

She snickers and continues to back away from him. He tosses the dress onto the bed and came after her. She let out a loud laugh and shrieks as he pins her against the wall with demon speed. Pinning her shoulders to the wall, he leers down at her cleavage.

"I give up! I'll change, I promise!" She screamed laughing. Her laughter had become music to his demon ears. Music in which he was entranced with and loved.

"Too late." He threatened, his hand sliding in the opening of the slit and caressing the inside of her thigh. She lets out a soft moan. And then her stomach grumbles. She laughs.

"Alright, you need food." He said, surrendering.

_Saved by hunger. _She thought, giggling.

He goes outside as to not get distracted by the sight of her changing.

"So how is Sango? Did she say anything?" She asked over her shoulder loudly so he can hear her – not that she really needs to.

"She seems well. She didn't say much." He answers as he recalls meeting Sango earlier, hearing Kagome's "Okay" softly.

_flashback._

Waking up, he calls for Jaken to drop of some clothes for him and to take Rin to the zoo and amusement park for the day. He didn't want to leave her alone until he has a new lock in place. He heard her cell phone ringing a few times. Finally her house phone rang. The answering machine picks up.

"Ka…gooo…meee…It's Saaannnnggoooo….You're probably in the shower right now. Anyway, I'm on my way. Sorry I'm a little late. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you soon!" The answering machine beeps off.

He calls for Hayato to pick up a Keyless lock and brings it to Kagome's apartment so he can install it for her. He instructed Hayato to bring a new auto-locking combination lock will give her added security and convenience. She would have to enter a passcode to open her door and not worry about someone else having the master key to her home. It was the best and most secure. He couldn't be believe that she lived in such a neighborhood, especially with her father's money and surely the money she makes at the club can afford her a better neighborhood, or at least an alarm system!

_Kagome's friend should be here shortly. _He stood there wondering what he should do about that matter. He didn't want to wake her up from her nap. She'd worked hard last night and they were up until almost 9Am this morning. He wanted her to rest so he can take her out for dinner later.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rings. He waited, still deciding, not wanting the doorbell to wake Kagome up, he gets up from her couch and answered.

"Yes?" He said, opening Kagome's door. A young woman in a pink dress stares at him.

"Um…I think I got the wrong address." She answers looking at her piece of paper. "Strange, I was sure I wrote Kagome's address down right." She said as she walks away.

"Sango, wait." Sesshoumaru calls to her.

"Huh?' She turns around. _How did he know my name?_

"You're looking for Kagome?" He asked as Sango proceeds to walk towards the door again.

"Yes." _Oh Kami. Is Kagome dating him? Hubba hubba hubba. _She smiles.

"She's…..still asleep. Please, come on in" He invited.

Sango enters the house. . "What happened here?' motioning towards the busted door, but talking to herself more than to Sesshoumaru.

"It's a long story." He answered her.

"Well, is she okay?' Sango asked concerned.

"She's safe and unharmed. Please, sit. Can I get you anything?" He offers, trying to be courteous with Kagome's friend. It was not easy for him, being so… 'polite'.

"Just tea please."

"There's water and coffee. I haven't a clue where she keeps her things." He said bluntly.

"I'll have a water then." _What the hell is going on here? _"So you seem to know my name but I've yet to learn of yours." Sango said.

"Sesshoumaru." He hands her the water he'd just retrieved from the fridge.

_Sesshoumaru huh? Well, damn Kagome, you got yourself a nice hunky piece of man meat! Damn, put a shirt on will ya? I'm getting all hot and bother and it isn't right! You're my friend's man. At least I think you are…_

"Um…So how long have you been dating Kagome?' She asked bluntly.

"Date?" He asked Sango, not familiar with the term.

"Yeah. You're here aren't you? Knowing Kagome, she's not going to just have some guy stay at her house just to stay. Nor is she the one night stand type." Sango pointed out

"Er…" He'd never been in such an awkward position. Youkais don't 'date', even though he lives in this modern age, he was still an old fashion Youkai. But with Kagome, he had wanted something more with her. He'd already decided to make her - his. She just doesn't know it yet.

"You look familiar." Sango noticed, breaking his thoughts. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Sighing, knowing where this was going to lead to he answered. "I'm InuYasha's older half-brother." He finally said.

Sango's mouth nearly fell off her face. She choked on her water and starts coughing.

"Are you alright?" He asked watching her cough.

Nodding, she finally was able to stop coughing. "What the hell is she doing with you?"

He glares at the insulting question.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just concerned about her. Your brother was not the best thing to have happened to her." Sango's voice melancholy.

"Half." He corrected her.

"Whatever, you're brothers aren't you? You're going to break her heart again." She assumed.

"Sango, I am nothing like that half-breed." Getting angry at her assumptions about him.

"Did you even know what happened?" Sango voice challenged him.

"No"

"She didn't tell you?" Sango asked surprised.

"She'd mention that she was with him, when they were young." He replied.

"Yeah, they were young. You know, little kids in school. But Kagome took it pretty hard. Maybe it'd help you understand the situation a little better if you knew about what he'd done to her.

InuYasha had gotten injured in battle or more like got his ass kicked badly, apparently it was over some girl named Kikyo who already belongs to someone else. Kagome tended to him and took care of him. She'd used all her miko powers at the time to treat his wounds. She was exhausted and drained and almost killed herself in the process. And when he was able to walk again, he had snuck out late one night to meet with Kikyo behind Kagome's back. Kagome went looking for him. Worried sick about his well-being. He was limping back and his wounds opened again. She confronted him about going to see Kikyo and without needing an answer from him, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Kagome felt so betrayed. Next day, she found out that he'd taken off with Kikyo at dawn.

Kikyo was young a beautiful and she was engaged, an arranged matter by her parents and Naraku; an older man with power but she didn't love him- so she and InuYasha took off -leaving Kagome behind. Apparently, Kikyo left Naraku, and stole something very important to him. InuYasha confirmed that he'd chosen Kikyo over her, after everything's she's done for him. She was so young. It was puppy love, but she was still heart broken over it. It took her months to stop crying. I think it was because he just left. Like that. Poof. Gone. Not even a good-bye. Not even a note explaining himself. She had a hard time trusting guys after that. Shame too, she's gorgeous. The damages that young love can do to a person."

_That idiot! That useless ungrateful of a half-breed. _Sesshoumaru's blood boils in anger.

"So, don't mind if I am concern about her. Especially your ties with InuYasha." Sango added.

"I have no ties with him." Sesshoumaru said in disgust.

"Well, all I know is that, you'd better not break her heart Sesshoumaru. She's fragile. I swear, please don't hurt her. She won't survive a second time." Sango pleaded.

"This Sesshoumaru has no intentions of doing such things." He said, but more to himself than to Sango.

"For her sake I hope so." She prayed. Taking a deep sigh she decided it was time to move on from the subject. "Anyway, these are her." Sango said handing him two shopping bags. "Can you have her call me later when she's up? I guess I can see her another day. It was nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru. Please take good care of Kagome for me." She asked looking into his eyes. She had a good feeling about him.

"Hn."

With that, Sango puts on her sunglasses and leaves.

_end flashback_

He drove her to a nice quiet restaurant called Toki . He had booked the private room that usually is only available for 5 to 40 guests. But he didn't care. He wanted to make sure no one was going to leer at her while they were eating.

The menu consisted of fresh fish, fresh vegetables, home made fried fish balls and their specialty 48 hours matured baby chicken fry by their own recipe is soft and juicy. It enslaves the customers. Their collection of sake are from all over Japan including 60 different seasonal local sake and 100 kinds of authentic shochu, 30 kinds of wines and champagne.

They ordered their food and sip the champagne in silence. Eyes meeting each other briefly before she blushes and looks away. When they did manage to speak, it was small talk and comments over the meal.

She was still unsure of his position, but didn't want to ask. It felt to her like it might ruin the moment and their time together, she was enjoying her time with him tremendously and she didn't care about what 'consequences' may arise later. He sat across from her gazing at her and admiring her; how she could be two completely different persons in one perfect body. Kagome's heart was innocent, fragile and light. She enjoys the simple things and laughs easily. Eden however, was deep, elusive, sensual and dark. Kagome was usually unsure of herself and Eden is extremely confident and in control.

Suddenly she remembers. "Um…Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

"Hn?" He looks up from his plate.

Knowing he could hear her clearly without having to speak so loud she continues to whisper the embarrassing subject. "I need to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" He almost jumps out of his chair.

She shakes her head for him to sit. "Um..I need the 'morning-after pill'"

Letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't 'hurt' he settles again into his chair. "Kagome…"

"We didn't use any protection, it…it …was my first time and ….. and I am..not on the pill or anything…and….and…you….you.." She interrupts him nervously, blushing beet red again.

He almost had to laugh at her innocence and how cute it was to see her flustered over the matter. "Why don't you finish your dinner?"

"But…" She looks up at him, meeting his eyes.

"We'll talk about it in the car." He assured her.

Trusting him, and not wanting to ruin their night together, she nods in agreement with him and tried to forget about the matter until later. She went on to change the subject.

"Are you swamped all week again?" She asked, not really knowing what else to talk about.

"Hn. Somewhat. There is always some tedious matter I must tend to." He responded.

"Oh." _Must be hard being mister billionaire of a bunch of companies I guess…_

"And you Kagome?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Stuffs for Father. Speaking of which, I need to tie up loose ends on the Singapore matter. Have you gotten an answer for me about that Sesshoumaru?"

"Mmm. You already know what I will say Kagome." His voice was soft and tender towards her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"You didn't give me much of an option with your 30 percent offer did you?"

"Was that what made you agreeable?" She knew that it was a good idea.

"Partly. Your presentation was very good. I like the expansion idea quite a bit and I respect your father. I have no problem getting involve in business with him."

"I see."

"Come to my office tomorrow." He told her.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I have to sign over the check as an investor don't I?" He pointed out.

"Yeah…But…." She tried to protest, she didn't really know her schedule yet.

"But, you'll have to personally come to earn it from me." He adds with an evil smile.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said blushing knowing what he was insinuating.

"Will that be a problem Ms. Higurashi?"

She smiles at him in a flattered matter. "No, mister Ta..shi..o!" She replied grinning.

"What time should I be there?"

"Right before lunch."

"'Kay." She figures she can clear her schedule before lunch.

He'd never been like this with anyone. So carefree and easy. So light hearted and 'fun'. He cares about her and the desire to see her happy, the urge to make her happy was so strong for him. He'll tell her of his intentions later when they are somewhere else, more fitting. The thought of her bearing his child –pup elated him. Something he'd never considered with anyone before, not even with a female Youkai, much less a human. But with her, she'd stir things inside of him he'd never even know existed.

After dinner, instead of walking her to the car, he guides her onto the roof of the restaurant through the fire escape. Once on top, he wraps his hands about her waist and lands a deep kiss on her. She returns his kiss with passion and excitement. Running his hands through her hair he gazes deeply into her eyes.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

She obliged. He proceeds to carry her 'bridal style'. And she felt herself being lifted up. When she finally opens her eyes a minute later, she saw that a cloud had risen below them and they were floating off. He carries her over the city buildings through the cold night.

Her hands wraps around his neck as she holds onto him tightly as they pass each skyscraper and the twinkling lights below. She looks down in amazement of what he could do. It was only about 15 minutes later that he landed them on top of a roof. She couldn't recognize where he'd taken her until he carries her down on the ground, when she looks behind her and realized that he'd taken her to Edo Castle. A castle that is now only open twice a year with advance appointment bookings. He guides her as they stroll along the Tama River. She'd never had a chance to come tour the castle before, being so busy with her life. She gasped in excitement that they were there alone. It was amazing! The water glistened under the moonlight. It was so peaceful and she was just there, alone with him - her Youkai.

He takes her to narrow strip of land on the shore of Edo bay. They found a bench and sat down, she rests her head on his shoulder, his hand around her waist, pulling her close to him, looking out at the soft rustling water, glimmering in the moonlight.

They can hear the wind soughing through the leaves on the trees nearby, and water ruffling in and out with each wave. Never in her dreams she could come up with such a romantic and peaceful date. She let out a soft moan, enjoying the sight ; she felt overwhelmed by the beauty that surrounds her and magical time he was showing her. They sat there for a while, not speaking, just enjoying the scenery and each other.

He finally broke the silence and calls her name softly.

"Hmmm?" she answered dreamily.

"Are you happy?" he asked, his voice tender and heartfelt.

"MMm…Hmm…."

"Good."

She looks up and golden gaze met hers. With his hand, he tilts her chin up and kissed her. His right thumb caresses her cheek. Pulling from their kiss, he begins to resume their conversation at the restaurant, and making his intentions towards her known.

"Kagome….Do you really want me to take you to the hospital?" He starts, feeling out her thoughts on the matter.

"Huh?" She had forgotten about it until he brought it up " Well, I mean…just in case." She starts to feel her nerves going wild.

"In case?" He pressed on for her to finish.

She felt herself getting warm. It was embarrassing to discuss, really. She thought maybe she should have kept it to herself and gone to the hospital alone. She'd have to see her doctor soon for a birth control prescription.

"Well…in case…you know…?" He was still silent looking up at the moon. She'd noticed the moon was crescent tonight, just like the one on his forehead. "Well, in case I er…" she found it hard to say the word. "well, pregnant….with your…um..er..baby…" he voice became lower and lower with each word.

"Hn. How would that make you feel Kagome?" He stands up, his palm one on top of another, behind his back, still looking up at the sky.

"Huh? Being pregnant?" She asked a little shocked with his question.

"Yes. Bearing my pups." He turns to look at her. He was being straightforward with her.

She felt herself getting hot like she was sitting in boiling water. The thought had never crossed her mind. Sure, she'd like to be married someday, and have babies, but the thought of having one right now, at this moment, especially with him a full Youkai, she never even thought of it yet!

"Sesshoumaru…" She didn't know what to say. The thought of it made her happy but they're relationship was so new, she couldn't just jump right on and start having his babies, pups or whatever.

He sensed her heart racing. Her body getting warm and aroused. He sat and waited for her to answer, he looks out at the water of the bay.

"Sesshoumaru," she begins again. "I….I really haven't thought about it…I mean, we've only known each other for a short time, and…and….last night, was…our first time…"

"Are you happy Kagome?" He was unaffected by her stuttering and nervousness.

_Why does he keep asking me that!! _"I…I am. I mean, I don't think I've been happier. I love being with you Sesshoumaru." She looks up at him and gaze for gaze their eyes met. Finding her confidence on the matter her voice became more firm and in control. "Sesshoumaru, I'm just not sure if I'm really ready to have your…er…pups. I don't even know what I am to you…You never even answered me about Kagura. So, I don't know where I stand with you. If I'm just another one of the girls you have wrapped around your fingers." Her eyes pleading him for some confirmation of their love. _He returns my love doesn't he? _

He cradles her face in his right palm, his left hand pulls her closer.

"Kagome, you have to know how much you mean to me. Youkais are different from humans. We don't 'date' we take our breeding very seriously. If you were to bear my pup or pups, it or they will be hanyous – like InuYasha. It is not an idea in which I am fond of, but I am fond of you. Youkais are few and far between. And I have come to resolve that I will be without an heir. I was content with adopting Rin as my own and the idea of having an heir, be it a hanyou- has been diminished – until you, Kagome."

_Dear Kami, someone shoot me now or I'm just going to melt and die on the spot with him. Yes! Yes! Yes! You can have whatever you want from me. _

"Sesshoumaru…" Her heart elated.

"Kagome, you should take some time to think about it. It is not a decision in which you have to give me your answer right now. I can take you to get your pill if you'd like. Perhaps you'd like to change your mind at a later time." He wanted to make sure there was no uncertainty that resides within her heart with something as important as this.

So flustered she didn't know what to say or do. A part of her screams "Hell Yeah!" to bear his child, the other part of her, is frantic and worried. It seems the two were tearing her apart, pulling her in such different directions. She gets up from the bench and walks towards the water. Feeling her knees shaking from her nervousness, she presses her palm on the willow tree next to her. Sensing her weakness he too, gets out of his seat and came to her aid. His hand held onto her waist and she turns towards him. Looking him in his eyes, she starts to speak, not really knowing what she was going to say to him.

"Sesshoumaru, I'd…..I'd like to…."

He gazes into her soul. Before she could finish her sentence the urge to press her lips onto his overwhelms her and her body acted upon its own accord and leans into to him, kissing him deeply, desperately. He returns her kiss with pull passion and hunger. Whatever uncertainties she had at the moment seems to vanish into thin air. At the moment she just wanted to wrapped in his arms. Sealed with his kiss. Whatever her decisions may be, it can be decided later.

The way he was kissing her, was the most passion she had ever felt in her life. She'd only had sex for the very first time last night, however, she wasn't necessarily inexperienced. She'd kissed InuYasha and blushed as a teenager. She made-out with Elliot before, she'd let him explore her naked body and she his, but she had never felt the passion to let him go all the way. What she felt before stirred her curiosity, but her arousal never amounted to anything. With Sesshoumaru, she felt her body _alive_. As if, he was the only one holding the switch to her entire body and every where and anywhere that he touched, kiss, caressed, lick and moved to, made her body tingle and excited. She wanted to be consumed by him. She knew it was risky. But he was worth the risk.

She lets out a soft moan when he moves from her lips to her ear, nibbling on it, and he kissed her again with more fierceness this time, like he couldn't get enough of her. She knew that she could never get enough of him. She was already dripping wet through her little g-string under her dress, aching so badly for him. The scent of her arousal once again drives him mad. He moves from her ear and crushes his mouth on hers. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. His lips never leaving hers, he reaches under her dress and caresses her thigh. Reaching his claw under her little g-string he rips it off and the little thing dangles on the little support of her other hip. Her body was warm, scorching with heat from his touch. She moves her hands to unbuttoned her coat, feeling the gentle breeze soothing her burning hot skin.

His hand swiftly moves to her neck he pulls the bow tie of her halter and the fabric rustles over her shoulders. He moves his hand to caress her full bosom. She reaches for him, tongues dancing in a wild passionate tango, as she unbuckles his belt, undoing his pants and letting the beast that resides there free. He slides the top of her dress off and breaking from the kiss, he stares at her breasts. "Exsquisite…my kami, you are so beautiful." He whispers. She looks into his eyes and slides her hands behind his ass, grabbing it hard. Then, they felt the first drops of rain.

They ignore the drop from the cloud and their tongues met again. His hands groping her ass greedily while he brushes his tongue along her shoulders and neck. She reaches down to touch his hard-on. She touches the tip of him, feeling a bead of moisture there already. She brushes the moisture off with the tip of her finger and she brings her finger to her mouth, then licks it off, reveling in the taste of him. Sweet, and salty and oh so good. She goes down on her knees in front of him, she kisses the tip of him. It jumps and she looks up at him and saw that his head was thrown back in pleasure and his claws were drawn in a fist at the sides. Liking the reaction from him, she takes him in a bit further, swirling her tongue around the head. His fingers slides into her hair and grabs a handful. She caresses the side of his thighs with her nails, as she moves her mouth in and out of his hard shaft. Sucking and licking him hard and fast, she could feel that his orgasm was building, so she pulls back a little.

It was almost too much for him to bear. "I need you now!" he demanded and grabs her by the arms and throws her against the tree, lifting her as he does. She wraps her legs around his hips and he pushes inside her slowly.

"Ahhh…." She moans as he enters her. It felt so good and she leans into meet his lips once again. He wanted to drive deeper into her, the beast in him was going wild, and taking both of her hands he holds them behind her back. Using his arm as defense so she wouldn't scrape her back against the bark of the tree, he presses into her harder. The rain starts to fall harder on them, but neither one cared. Their passion overflows and they were insatiable. The cold, wet splatter, cooling their steaming hot bodies as he thrusts into her harder each time. She's crying out with each thrust, trying to push down onto his hard shaft. He was deep inside of her and so hard! He felt so good to her!

"Sesssshhhhhouuumaruuu!" She screams out as her orgasm breaks over her and she throws her head back in ecstasy, her hips bucking wildly against his hard shaft. Her walls flexed on its own when she released herself over him and tightens around his thick hard member. What she said next, was something words cannot describe for him. It was pure euphoria.

"_Sesshoumaru, I am all yours." _

His breath quickens, his heart wanted to explode and he could die right then and there and not care. He slows down as he moves in and out of her in a gentle rhythm. Taking his hand away from hers, he cradles her face, and stares deeply into the depth of her soul and she feels him stiffen as he grunts and growl, spurting hotly inside her, over and over. He leans his forehead against her, their noses touching, as the rain pours on them. They were soaking wet, still connected at the waist. She looks up at the sky as the rain falls, splatter on her face, he'd never seen a view more lovely. More perfect. Time, with all its celerity, stood still for them. She looks at him and he leans into her ears.

"Always yours, forever mine." He whispers and descends his fangs on her shoulders. The scent of her blood swarms his nose and her gentle moan of pain and pleasure fills his ears with bliss. He pulls away from her moments later and licks the blood dripping out of her puncture. She felt a little light-headed, but smiles, not knowing what he'd done. He pulls out from inside of her and she slumps into his arms, feeling too weak and tired to move.

With haste he carries her home on his cloud as the rain continues to pour down on them. Tucking her head into his chest, her breathing steady; she had fallen asleep. Landing on the terrace of his bedroom, he slides the glass door open and carried her into his room.

She was sound asleep from his marking and he gently removes her clothes and laid her on his bed. Pulling the cover over her shoulder, he watches as she sleeps peacefully. The sight of his beautiful mate lying in his bed was paradise to him. His heart now resides in utopia. With a soft smile of satisfaction, he heads into the bathroom and took a hot shower.

Getting out of his shower, he got dressed in a short sleeve, long pants cotton sleepwear and heads over to Rin's room. He opens her door softly and saw that she was fast asleep. Shaking his head, noticing that she'd once again kicked off her blanket, he went over to pull the blanket over her. She stirs in her sleep. Running his hand through her hair, he was glad she was happy and healthy.

"Daddy?" She called out to him, he was halfway to the door. Turning around, he walks over to her bed again, watching her blink her little bleary eyes.

"Shh..back to bed Rin." He instructed her, making sure she gets her full nights rest.

"Mm." she nods and closes her eyes again. "I love you, Daddy." She said softly.

"And I you." He caresses her chubby little cheeks. She smiles and her breathing became steady again. He leaves, closing the door gently behind him and heads into his room to join his mate for the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Pregnant

Chapter 10

**Pregnant.**

When she woke up Monday morning.

She was naked.

In a strange room.

In an unknown bed.

_Where am I? _She wondered. His scent caught her nose and she smiles. _How did I end up in his bed? Did I sleep here last night? We were at the castle…..Arrgghhh!!...This is the second time, I'm up naked and distorted. _She sighs and reaches up and brushes her shoulder where it was aching. Shaking her head to wake herself up, she grabs the sheets and got out of bed. Looking around she found the bathroom. _Man, do I look like shit! How am I going to get out of here? _Washing her face, she tried to find Sesshoumaru, but he was nowhere to be found in the large Master Bedroom. Slumping on the bed she wasn't sure what to do next. She had no idea where her purse or her clothes was. She was completely naked inside his house, which she'd never even been to. Sighing, she finally got up from the bed and decided to go see if he might be anywhere in the house. Dragging the large sheets behind her she made her way towards the double doors. Turning the handle, it made a loud click. She peeks just her head outside.

"Good morning ma'am."

Kagome nearly had a heart attack. Looking down she saw a servant sitting in a low chair had greeted her.

"Er..Morning…?" She answered, embarrassed that she was a naked stranger in the house.

"My name is Kumi, I've been ordered by the master to wait for you to wake up before I serve you." She announced.

"Um..Do you know where he is?" Her eyes darting around, trying to survey the house.

"Yes. He's left for the office hours ago." Kumi answers.

"Oh. Um…I…" _Great, how am I supposed to get to work?? _She let out a low sigh._  
_

"I will bring you your clothes shortly and there's a driver waiting outside to take you home." Kumi announced as if sensing her concern.

"Ok. Wonderful. Thank you." Kagome said graciously.

"Would you like some breakfast ma'am?" Kumi asks.

"No thank you, Kumi. I'd just like my clothes please." She requests.

"Yes. Right away ma'am." With that Kumi proceeds to go get her clothes.

A few minutes later, she returns with clothes for Kagome as well as her purse. Knocking on the door before she enters, she was most polite. She never let her eyes wander and she didn't bother to ask what and why Kagome was there and that made her feel more at ease, and less embarrassed by her situation.

"Thank you." Kagome said, taking the clothes from her. She noticed that they were new jeans and shirt in her size. _When did he get these? _Kagome wonders in amazement. Kumi left closing the double doors behind her, giving Kagome privacy.

Changing into her clothes, she thanked Kumi again and went outside where the driver was waiting. She got in the car and was handed an envelope. Opening, the note, she realized it was from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome

The pass code to unlock your door is

0615

I'll see you later for lunch.

S

She slides the note back into the envelope and noticed there were two little pills. She knew what they were and stares at them as her heart drums in her ears. Deciding she doesn't have any thing to take it with right now, she decided that she'd take them later. Thoughts of him swarm into her mind. She wonders how she'd fallen asleep so deeply last night. Closing her eyes, she could feel his touch. How she loves him so deeply already, and she couldn't wait for lunch.

Arriving at her place, she runs upstairs to her apartment, punched in the pass code and ran in to get ready for work. It was already past 9 o'clock. She was already an hour late for the office. Rummaging through her closet she quickly changes into a pair of black straight leg trouser pant and black with red floral print bustier. She pairs the outfit with a red tie that ends at her midriff. Paring masculine look with such a feminine top she thought was the sexiest thing. And she wanted to be sexy for him. Pulling half of her hair up, she clips it with a nice hair clip. Glancing at herself, she approves of her look and grabbing the matching blazer to the trouser she heads out the door.

The car drops her of at Higurashi International and she runs into her office.

"Hey Stacy." She greeted quickly running into her office. She shuts the door and gets behind her desk and starts to check her E-mails. Stacy steps in to give Kagome her messages of the day. Flipping through her messages, she saw that Sango had called her at work. She felt ashamed she hasn't called her friend back yet. She knew that Sango had met Sesshoumaru yesterday and she knows that Sango will be prying in her private life. Apprehensive, she exhales deeply and picks up her phone and dialed the number. Sango picks up after two rings.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded off over the receiver.

"Hey Sango. It's Kagome." She announced, her voice remorseful.

"It's okay Kagome. You don't have to feel bad. I know you have other, more important things and people, than this lame old friend." Sango joked, sensing the guilt in Kagome's voice.

"Sango, that's not true!" Kagome defended.

"Relax, I was only joking. So wanna meet me for lunch later?" She offers. She wanted to catch up with her friend.

"Uh…well, see.." Kagome starts. She had already said she was having lunch with Sesshoumaru, she didn't want to cancel that.

"See, I was right. I'm last on the list. Geez, I come all the way from the States for a few days and I can't even get a lunch date." Sango whines jokingly.

"Sango! No, it's just that they're some business I have to tie up for Father." It wasn't completely a lie. She just didn't feel like she had to mention she was meeting Sesshoumaru in the conversation.

"Oh, alright. I was just giving you a hard time. How about dinner then? Don't tell me you'd rather take your hunky man out, because then I'll really be upset." Sango warned. _Not that I blame you though_.

"No." Kagome laughs, thinking about Sesshoumaru, her heart beats faster. "Dinner sounds great. Any special place you'd like to go?"

"I was thinking just hanging out at home. Maybe we can make something together. Perhaps you can formally introduce me to your man." Sango suggested. _Man is he fine!!_

Kagome smiles at the thought. _Her man. _Yes, that's right, he was hers. She was so excited at the thought of them being an 'official' couple she sat there smiling while Sango was still waiting on the line.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Calling Kagome back to earth.

"Um. Yeah. Dinner sounds great." She agrees hastily.

"Stop day dreaming would you?" Sango knew her friend too well. _The girl practically wore her heart on her sleeves!_

Kagome laughs. "I wasn't. Anyway, I'm not sure about Sesshoumaru. I have to ask him first, he might be busy with his daughter. I don't know yet."

"He has a daughter? Sheesh that's baggage!" Sango remarked with distaste.

"It's sweet actually, he adopted her. Anyway, I'll check and get back to you ok?" Kagome knew her friend well and wasn't offended at all about her little remark.

"Yeah sure. Just don't forget me again. Just because you finally have a boyfriend, and he's all hunky doesn't mean you get to forget about me! I'm your best friend! Remember that!" Sango asserted.

"I don't forget you Sango. Oh, and thanks so much for the dresses and shoes. I love them! They're a little risqué though. I'm not sure where I can wear them to…"

"Yeah, well, you have that great body, so, put it to good use!" She'd always been so jealous of Kagome's long legs and perfect body. It seems it didn't matter what she ate, she never gained an ounce.

"Good to hear your voice Sango. I missed you so much." Kagome reminisced on how she used to hang out with Sango all the time. She'd missed those days.

"Well, make sure you do, because I don't get to see you that often, and now that you've got your self some man meat, it's going to be even harder for me to see you."

"Will you stop calling him that!" Kagome chided, blushing.

"Why? It's true. I'll tell you Kagome, if he wasn't _your _man, and anyone else's, I would jump him!" She remembered when she met Sesshoumaru yesterday with his shirt off, she almost wanted to pin him down and have her ways with him. Just the thought of him with his chest bare made her hot and bothered.

"Sango!"

"Alright! Alright! How and where did you find him? He doesn't have yet _another_ brother does he?" Sango asked, hopeful.

"No, he doesn't. I met him um..well, at several occasions. His daughter and Sota go to the same school."

"Well, go on! I want to hear more juicy stuff! Where did he take you for your first date?"

She blushes, recalling the restroom incident. "Um..well, I think it was called 'ALEX'."

"So..how is he?" Sango continues to pry.

"He's great. He's….sweet." She relished on the memories of the things he'd done for her. The door lock, the way he cradles her face, the tender way he made love to her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, obviously he's not a jackass, I got that from meeting him the other day. I want to know how he is in the bedroom? I bet he's wild isn't he?" Sango asked excitedly, drooling at the thought.

"SANGO!"

Sango laughs loudly over the other end.

"What, you can't tell your best friend about your little love escapade? I always tell you mine. And you've done it already haven't you? By, Kami, don't tell me you're still a virgin!" Sango rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're always giving me too much information about your love escapade you little promiscuous lady. And as far as the other thing about me goes, that's for me to know and only me."

"Don't forget Sesshoumaru. He'll have a hump fest if he finds out you're still a virgin." Sango laughs again, toying with her friend and making her uncomfortable about the subject is always so much fun.

"Sango, I'll have you know that I am not who you think I am." Kagome says matter of factly over the phone.

"Yeah, whatever lil' miss Eden. Oh, speaking of which, does he know?"

"Mmm-Hmm. He does." Recalling the very first time she met him there.

"Really? And?" Sango's sounded shock and surprised.

"And what?" Kagome puts on her most innocent voice.

"And what does he think? I mean, isn't he jealous?" Curiosity was getting the best of her. _How did a shy girl like Kagome get a hunk like Sesshoumaru? It must be the work of Eden,_ Sango thought quietly.

_Jealous doesn't even begin to describe him._ Kagome thought, remembering the not so pleasant incident after 'ALEX' over Elliot. "Well, we haven't really 'talked' about it." Kagome replies honestly.

"What do you mean? How long has he known about 'Eden'?"

"Umm.." She really didn't want to get into the fact that it's only been a couple of days.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Sango pressed on.

"Er. _Officially? _Two days." She finally surrenders.

"Shit Kagome! Well, then I'm assuming he stayed at your place because some robber broke into your house, little miss goody two-shoes."

"Kind of." Embarrassment once again, lined her voice.

"Alright missy. You come out and spill it. I want all the details." Sango chided.

"What details. That's all there is to it. I have only been seeing him officially for two days. Before that, we…we well, you know, flirt and stuff." She put on her most innocent voice.

"And…? Spill it Kagome!"

"And.. you know." Kagome couldn't understand how Sango could talk about the subject so freely.

"My golly Kagome! I left you only for 4 months and you've turned into a wanton woman after two days? He's that good huh?" She continues to tease her little friend.

"SANGO! It's not like that!" Kagome defends.

"Oh yeah? Well what's it like then?"

"Well," She knew she had to give her friend something, because she knew that Sango would never let it rest until she does. And if they were to have dinner with Sesshoumaru tonight, she did not want Sango ask _him _about their sex life. Sighing, she caves into her friend's demand and whispers over the receiver "we..um….made love."

Sango gasped over the other line. "Woo HOO! It's about damn time you gave that up. To a hot piece of man meat too! I'm so proud of you!"

"Sango. You're so silly." Kagome remarked, smiling at into the receiver at her friend.

Sango had always been open and promiscuous. She could never understand how her friend could still be a virgin at 21. Especially the way she dances at the club. She'd always thought it was quite amazing and odd at the same time, not to mention will power, which she lacks greatly when it comes to matters of the bedroom.

"I should get to work. I'll call you back when I get an answer about tonight, ok? I'm glad you're back Sango. It's nice to talk to you. I've missed you tremendously."

"Alright! Good to hear you too. Call me later and give me a time. I'm running some errands and I'm free the rest of the day, in case you change your mind about lunch." Sango reiterated.

"Ok. I'll call you. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she couldn't help but smile. Her friend knew her so well. She was glad to have a friend like Sango. Sango had always been there for her, and she'd missed the girl since she moved so far away. Sighing, she looks down at her paperwork and things she had to get done before she heads off to meet Sesshoumaru. She smiles again, as the thought of him pass by her. She felt like she was on a high each time his name came up or when a thought of him stirs through her mind. She was so in love with him and she'd only known him for a short time. Forcing herself to concentrate on her work, she went through her other messages and paperwork. It didn't take long for her morning to slip by. By the time she realizes it, it had already be quarter to noon. She was supposed to meet Sesshoumaru _before _lunch! She wraps up her last E-mail to the correspondent in Singapore and dash out the door, leaving her blazer behind.

"Stacy, I'm heading over to Tashio Inc. to tie up the loose ends for the Singapore project. Give me a call on my cell if you need me. Oh, and then I'm going to lunch." She instructed.

"Sure. See you later Kagome! Oh, yeah, you look great!" She commented, never seeing Kagome dress so suggestive before. She was usually in slacks and long sleeve blouses at the office or in her simple suits, not dolled up like today.

"Oh thanks. See ya!" Kagome dashes out the door. Getting into her dad's Lincoln Town Car, she greets her driver.

"Tashio Inc. Please Tomi." She requests.

"Sure Ms. Higurashi." He too noticed, the different attitude and style of clothing she was wearing.

...

"Mr. Tashio, there's a Kagome Higurashi here to see you." Kanna's voice sounded off over the speakerphone.

"Send her in, Kanna." He directed.

"Yes sir." She said. "Right through those doors" She points at the large double doors to Sesshoumaru's office.

Kagome thanked her and starts for the door while Kanna was checking her out as she made her way past the desk and into the large office. _No wonder he dropped Kagura. She is stunning! _Kanna thought looking at Kagome in her outfit. Her pants elongate her legs, and although it wasn't skin tight, it curved around her curvaceous butt, accentuating its asset. Her back was straight and her posture perfect with her high stilettos. Her hair long jet-black hair was luscious and silky. She was definitely a sight! Kanna stares after Kagome out of the corner of her eyes with envy.

Before she could knock on his large doors, they open for her and she steps in, smiling at Sesshoumaru while he holds the door for her. He closes the door behind them and she jumps to hug him. She plants a quick kiss on his lips and was surprised he didn't return the favor.

"You're late." His voice solemn.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up with work. I was late this morning so I didn't have a lot of time to finish what I needed to do." She explained to him.

Looking down at her, he brushes the hair away from her shoulders and ran his thumb over his mark on her. He lets out a small smile of satisfaction.

"What is it?' She asked curious.

"You look…stunning." He answered, surveying her up and down. She blushes. Not wanting to get arouse at his office, he turns around, and heads towards his desk to pick up a long legal envelope with her name on it.

"I think this is what you're here for?" He asked waving the envelope in the air. She walks quickly over to him and held out her palm.

"Yes. Thank you." She replies with a large smile.

"Uh-uh. You were late. You need to earn it." He baits. When did he ever get such a sense to toy and teased he did not know. But it amused him to watch her reaction. She had changed him in ways he didn't think was possible. He had become a different person around her, this he knew, and oddly enough, he hadn't mind.

"No fair! I was stuck at your house!" Kagome protested.

"You keep assuming this Sesshoumaru is fair…" He replies waving the envelope about.

She looks over her shoulder and turns with a quick dash to grab it. Unfortunately, her wit was not as quick as his speed because the envelope was raised higher.

Disappointed she lets out a low groan. He stood there toying with her like a cat with a ball of yarn, making her jump for the envelope and raising it higher each time. When out of the blue, the door flung open.

"Miss, you can't go in there!!" Kanna called out.

Kagura slams the door open hard and caught Kagome, jumping on her heels while Sesshoumaru lifts the envelope up higher in the air. The loud noise startled them and he glares at Kagura. Seizing her chance she grabs the envelope out of his hands, still not noticing Kagura at the door just yet.

"Kagura!" he called out. At which time, Kagome spins around to face Kagura.

Kanna runs in from behind, "Mr. Tashio I…I tried…She…." She said hastily to defend herself of Kagura's intrusion. Her heart thumping loudly, she knew better than to let someone intrude into his office unannounced.

Livid, he waves his hand for Kanna to leave. She did and closes the doors quietly behind her. _What could this be about? _She wanted to eavesdrop but she didn't have the means to. There were other people around and his door was thick. Sighing, she got back to her desk and tries to get her work done while keeping an ear perked for whatever news or information she can gather.

"YOU!" Kagura glares pointing at Kagome.

"Kagura, what's the meaning of this?" He demanded, his voice loud and angry.

Ignoring him, she turns towards Kagome. "Do you even know who I am? I am Kagura Onigumo, heiress to Naraku Enterprise and affiliates and you dare to compete with me? You're but a mere human!" She spits. Her fan slides from inside of her sleeve down to her hands, ready to attack. The demon blood in her was boiling.

"I…" Kagome began, not sure of how to respond. She had not expected this kind of aggressive confrontation. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

"Kagura, leave her out of this. Your rage is towards me." Sesshoumaru steps in to block Kagome from Kagura.

"You defend the little whore?" Kagura asked, offended.

"DO NOT take that tone with Kagome!" He roared.

"Kagome is it? She's that little brat at that fundraiser - on the roof! Sesshoumaru! How could you? You were with me that night!" Kagura sniveled.

"Kagura I do not have time for your little debacle. This Sesshoumaru was not attached to you. I have always made that clear." He gave her an irascible respond.

Anger rises in her like an erupting volcano. Willing herself, she turns and with a soft sweet voice she said. "Well, Sesshoumaru, whether you were 'attached' to me or not, I'm pregnant, with your pup!"

Kagome felt like thunder had struck her ears and she was going to enter Hell in any second. Her heart stops and the room begins to spin.

"_I'm pregnant with your pup..."_ Kagura's rang out in her ears again and again.


	11. Chapter 11: Who is Kagome Higurashi?

Recap: Kagome felt like thunder had struck her ears and she was going to enter Hell in any second. Her heart stops and the room begins to spin.

"_I'm pregnant with your pup."_ Kagura's voice rang out in her ears again and again.

Chapter 11

**Who is Kagome Higurashi?  
**

He felt Kagome's heart stops for a second and he could hear her knees knocking against each other. Her body begins to tremble.

"Nonsense." He retorted flatly.

"Oh?" Kagura changes her voice sweetly, just like the way she sounded at the fundraiser. "Did you forget Sesshoumaru? The time that you barged into my house in the middle of the night? And you took me _twice_ _in a row_? The second time, you were inside, it was too good and you forgot to pull out, and I'm pregnant as a result of that." She tosses a positive pregnancy test at him; it bounced once on the floor and lands right side up showing the two plus signs. Sesshoumaru glances at the test briefly, moving slowly towards Kagome. Kagura smiles placing her hand on her stomach, toying with him. Kagome felt her innards twist in the most painful way while she stares blindly at the test on the floor. Kagura could sense Kagome's reaction and she was enjoying it to the fullest.

Kagome stumbles backwards, not knowing, she bumps into his desk and leans on it for support. Tears were already streaming down her face.

_How could he? When last night he just asked __me__ to have his pups? What have I done? How did I end up here again?? Oh Kami, I went out with yet another guy - brothers! who's already 'attached'...I'm...I'm the 'other woman'?!  
_

Watching the tears streaming down Kagome's face, Kagura continues her malicious taunting.

"Aww…don't feel so bad. You were just his little boy toy, honey." She looks at Kagome with a sarcastic sad face. "Aww…you didn't think he was going to set up little white picket fence and settle down with you did you?" She gasped gleefully at Kagome's desperate face. "Oh, look at that. You did! How cute!" She continues her torturous ranting.

"KAGURA!" Sesshoumaru roared. He was ready to snap her in two. The only thing holding him back was the fact that she '_may' _be carrying his pup. She was carrying, he could smell it in her blood. The question for him, was is it really his?

Having had enough of Kagura's taunt, and her heart being crushed, Kagome finally manages to find some strength and her legs starts to carry her towards his office door to leave. She had to get away.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru steps in front of her to stop her, only to be blast away by her sudden barrier. She continues towards the door without glancing back. Without needing to use her hands, she swung the double doors to his office open with her miko powers and steps out. Sesshoumaru runs after her, only to have the doors slams in his face by Kagura's wind fan.

"Nah-uh. You and I need to talk." She scoffed at Sesshoumaru.

Livid, he turns to face Kagura, his demonic youki flaring at her full of anger and hatred. She slowly backs away as he proceeds towards her.

Kagome picks up her speed and runs through the lines of offices, tearing running wildly down her face. Shaking her head while she passes by Kanna's desk, thus, the hair resting on her shoulder flew behind her, exposing his mark on her. Kanna caught a glimpse of her shoulder and inhaled. _He's mated her? When?_ _Naraku must know of this new development! And why is she crying? He couldn't have mated her unless she consented...could he?  
_

Kagome ran into the ladies' room and locks herself inside a stall. She let the hurt and the pain flow out from inside of her. Something grips hard inside of her heart and she just wanted it to explode and let herself die. Perhaps, dying would be much less painful than this. _I did this to myself. I knew I'd get hurt, but I threw myself at him! _Sitting in the stall, she cries as she continues to blame herself for her misery. _I have only myself to blame for this! How could I be so stupid?! How could I want him so badly that I ignore the fact that I knew they were together? Obviously, he was already attached to her!  
_

After several minutes she gets up, wipes her tears away and made sure she looked decent, before she steps outside to leave. Deciding it was over between her and Sesshoumaru. She couldn't take the heartache and his vague responses towards her anymore. Especially with Kagura being pregnant, she couldn't deal with that, she couldn't be the 'other woman' anymore, she finalized.

Everyone was quite, pretending to be preoccupied with their work as Kagura finally storms out of the office. They had never seen such a 'personal' side of their boss. He was_ always_ all business and they knew nothing of the company he keeps – and apparently, it was more than one at a time. This was an astonishing side of his personal life that only made them starve for more.

With a disinterested angry voice, he lets Kagura know that he will, of course, take care of his own, if she chooses to keep the pregnancy; however he still refuses to have anything to do with her. She storms out of the office angry. _I'll change your mind just yet Sesshoumaru!_

He calls for Jaken to cancel the rest of the day's appointment and he leaves trying to pick up Kagome's scent. By the time he gets to the front of the building, her scent had faded away. He decided that he was going to go see her at her office, hoping she had returned to work, knowing that he was probably wrong, but he'll give it a try. He's going to find her and talk to her. She was _his mate_ no matter what and Kagura's pregnancy isn't going to stop him from being with her.

Moments later, Kanna takes her lunch and decided that the matter cannot wait until she sees Naraku tomorrow, for their usual rendezvous. No, this matter was too important and too serious.

………

"Mr. Onigumo, there is a Kanna Munashii here to see you. She says it is very important." His secretary's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Send her in." Naraku ordered, chafed by the fact that she'd shown up in the middle of the day.

Kanna comes into the office in her plain white skirt suit, her hair tied to a ponytail this time.

"Kanna. Why are you here? I told you not to intrude while I'm at the office!" He was looking out the window, his back to her.

"I know. But I have very serious news." Her heart thumping excitedly, knowing the news will please her lover greatly.

"Oh? It better be, if you value your life, Kanna." His tone lacked interest.

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru has mated." She bursts out.

"What? Who?" He turns around to face her.

"That girl. Kagome Higurashi." She reports.

"Are you certain?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. She has the demon markings on her shoulder." Proving to him that she knew what being mated to a demon means.

"When?"

"Today. I thought the news couldn't wait. And you mustn't worry about me being here. I've already made sure that this seems to be about the new merger contract." She reassures him.

"How did it happen?" He was quite interested with the unexpected news.

"I don't know, but she came into his office today. He actually greeted her at his office door, holding it open for her. I believe he was very happy to see her. Anyway, thanks to your daughter who came and barged into his office, I was able to catch a glimpse of him being jovial with the girl. I don't know what Kagura said to him or her, but she ran out the office, tears streaming down her face and that's when I saw the markings on her shoulder when she passed by." She recalls incident today.

"You are sure of this Kanna? A Youkai's mate is a very serious matter."

"Yes. I swear it. He's mated her!"

"Who is this girl?" Naraku asked under his breath.

"She's…I don't know, but she's extremely beautiful." Kanna said with envy in her voice. "I don't know what Kagura could have said to have made her so upset."

"No matter, I can confront Kagura of her relations with that mutt later. You've done well, Kanna. Now, I want you to find everything you can on this 'Kagome' for me. And put a few private investigators on her. I want to best ones, and make sure they are good and stay clear. Sesshoumaru is very acute and clever, he'll be able to sniff them out if they are not careful. I want to know everything about this girl. Down to what size underwear she takes!" Naraku orders.

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it!" She readily accepts his orders.

"Good, now take your leave, before anyone can suspect why you're here."

"I will see you tomorrow night still?" She purposely changes her voice to a low sultry tone.

"Very well. Bring me information on the girl tomorrow night."

"Yes, Naraku."

The news was a shocker to him. _Who is this Kagome Higurashi? How did she manage to sway Sesshoumaru's heart? Sesshoumaru wouldn't succumb to having a hanyou as an heir, has he? _Naraku ponders.

He pulls up the web and searched for Higurashi International and all known associates, and families. Her name was listed, as the eldest daughter of Higurashi International however, there was no picture of her. _Very peculiar. _He thought._ I should enjoy myself greatly learning about her. _

……

The cab drops her off at her apartment, and she walks slowly up the stairs. She'd taken the rest of the day off, deciding she needs time to herself, since she couldn't concentrate on anything at work.

Heading into her room, she changes her clothes. _Why is this hurting so badly? _Grabbing her shoulder in pain as her stomach churns. _How had my world crumble so fast? I guess I just never learn in love..._She sighs.

She curls into a little ball on her bed and rests her eyes. Sango came by a little later with groceries to tow.

"Hi!" She first beamed brightly, excited she was going to spend time with her friend.

_Not again!_ Seeing the look on her face and her red bleary eyes, she didn't need to ask, she knew something had happened between her and Sesshoumaaru.

"Sango!" Kagome called out, throwing her arms around Sango's neck and starts to wail loudly. She drops the bags of groceries she was carrying in her hand and wraps her arms about her friend.

"Kagome. What happened?" She asked stroking Kagome's hair.

Kagome shook her head furiously on Sango's shoulder. Still crying uncontrollably.

"Come. Let's talk inside." Sango leads her in. Setting her friend on the couch, she goes to retrieve the groceries and setting them aside, she takes her seat next to Kagome, pulling her in for a hug.

Kagome's crying subsequently slows down to sobs and still Sango said nothing. She sat there, comforting her friend in silence letting the hurt flow out of the girl. Finally, Kagome pulls away from her friend, blinks and wipes her tears away.

"What did he do to you?" Sango asked softly knowing it could only be Sesshoumaru to make her this upset. She felt so sorry for Kagome. _The Tashio brothers really know how to get the best of her.._Sango sighed to herself.

Looking down, she twirls her fingers together. A habit when she's nervous or deep in thoughts. She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"His 'girlfriend' is pregnant with his pup." She stated flatly, followed by a long sigh.

"WHAT? He was two timing you? That dog!!" Sango screamed. _What is with this family? Were they just breed to cheat?_

"Well, I don't know. I think in this case, I was the 'other woman'. All I know is that, she came into his office today, while I was there, and threw her positive pregnancy at me."

"What the hell?" Sango asked shocked that someone could actually do something like that.

"I don't know. I just…" Swallowing her tears she continues, "I think I just need some time to forget. It was a mistake, Sango. I guess I was so eager and way too infatuated with him that I must have just thrown myself on him. I should have learned my lesson the first time with InuYasha. How stupid of me, huh?" A tear rolls down her cheek against her will. _It's going to hurt like hell, but I'm going to get through this. Time heals everything. _Kagome wills herself.

"Kagome, don't say that about yourself. I know you, you've been very careful. I think you took a chance for love and it didn't turn out well. But, you shouldn't let that crush you. You're beautiful, there are men lined around the block waiting to be with you!" Sango soothed.

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm done with men for a while." She lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't go into that state again! You're stronger than that. You don't need him, but you don't have to bury yourself in a hole again!"

Silence. Sango knew her mind was made up. Shy and sweet as Kagome is, she was stubborn, it would take a lot for her to change her mind about the matter. She was going into her self-defense state and she was going to keep everyone at arms length again. She wished there was something that she could say to her friend, to make her change her mind, but being friends since they were little kids, she knew Kagome too well. Hell will freeze over before she's going to change her mind about this. She knew her friend was going to hurt in the healing process, but like always, Kagome was going to need time to settle the hurt and damage to her heart. She'd witness it with InuYasha and now she has to witness it with Sesshoumaru.

"Well, did he at least explain anything?" Sango finally thought.

"What's there to explain? I can't be with someone who's with me while someone else is carrying his…his…pup! It's just not right!"

The door bell rings. The girls stare at each other.

"I don't want to see him." Kagome gets up and goes into her room and shuts her door.

The bell rings again, twice this time. Sango can tell the impatient-ness seeping through the door. She was angry and she was going to him a piece of her mind or two.

Opening the door, she shouts. "WHAT!?"

"I need to speak with Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice irked and stern.

"I don't think this is a good time." She begins to close the door but was pushed back by his force.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here!" Sango cried after him.

"I must speak to my mate."

"Mate? What?" She asked confused. She'd have to speak to her husband about this and find out more of what it means.

Ignoring Sango's questioning, he proceeds towards Kagome's room.

She runs in front of him and spreads her arms wide open trying to block him.

"Go home Sesshoumaru. She doesn't want to see you! After what you've done, I can't believe you have the audacity to show your face!" Sango degraded.

Growling angrily at her, he moves with demon speed to Kagome's door. He knocks softly. She didn't answer.

"Kagome…" he begins, his voice solemn. Sango stayed back to let the two work it out. She knew she wasn't going to be able to stop the Youkai.

"Go away." Her voice came softly through the door.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you." His voice pleading.

"There's nothing for you to say. Leave me alone."

"Kagome, this is foolish."

"Go back to your 'baby mama'" Her voice irked with jealousy.

"Kagome you are being childish."

Her door swings open. Her miko powers glowing in anger.

"CHILDISH?! Last night, you asked me to bear your pup, like you were all romantic! And this afternoon I find out that you've already impregnate someone else! What's there to say Sesshoumaru? What you just go around knocking people up? Are you afraid that your bloodline will end so you're making sure that you get as many out there as possible?!" She accuses.

"Kagome…" He tries to speak to her in a reasonable manner. He was impatient and his anger about the manner wanted to consume him whole.

Not letting him finish, she continues, "All that talk about 'not having an heir' was just bullshit! If you wanted to get me in bed, just say so Sesshoumaru! I'd be glad to. But I can't deal with you toying with my emotions! I'm human! I know you have your low opinions of us _humans _but I have feelings!"

"Kagome, with Kagura, I was drunk…" _and I was actually fantasizing about you…_He was never very good with his words. He had always known how to communicate in forms of ordering and commanding people about. This was most difficult for him. _  
_

"Oh, great! That's even better Sesshoumaru! You and InuYasha are one of the same. I should have known better! Hurt them and leave them. So leave Sesshoumaru! I don't want to ever see you again! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! I wish I have never even met you!" She slams the door in his face, dives into her bed and cried. _Sesshoumaru, please stay away from me. I can't bear to look at you. This is all too much, too fast for me._

Sesshoumaru stood there in disbelief.

Sango made her way over towards him. Even though she knew he'd done wrong she couldn't help but feel bad for the Youkai. Somehow she didn't feel like it was his fault, that he didn't do it on purpose.

Touching his shoulder softly, he turns and growls at her. She pulls back startled but not surprised with his reaction.

"Sesshoumaru. Give her some time. If you want to explain yourself, do it another day. She's in a bad place right now. Nothing you can say right now will make it right for her. You have to understand, she's hurt. She feels betrayed yet again."

Without saying anything he left. _How can Kagome compare me to that low life half-breed? HOW?_

Giving Kagome some time to herself, Sango went into the kitchen to make dinner for them. Although she made a grand dinner, Kagome had no appetite to eat. She stares at her food, while her mind and heart was elsewhere. Having just a few bites she apologizes to Sango for such a horrible visit.

"It's okay Kagome. Don't worry about, I just wish there was something I can do for you." Sango sympathized.

"Do you want to do something? Watch a movie or…" Kagome tries to offer her friend some attention.

"Kagome, don't worry about me, right now I'm more concern about you. I have to leave soon and I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I'll be fine."

"Do you think you'll be okay by yourself tonight? I have to pack and leave early tomorrow. Miroku called this afternoon, one of the kids is sick and I have to head back to the States." She has three kids Daichi, Goro and Haru all boys with Miroku but looking at her, no one would think that she has had babies. Her body was in perfect shape!

"Oh no! Which one?" Kagome exclaimed, worried about the little one.

"My youngest son. He's hospitalized. His asthma is serious this time." Sango explained.

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry!" Now, it was Kagome who empathized her good friend.

"Don't worry ok? I'll be back with Miroku next month, for some other business deals. I'll bring the kids along for a short vacation. Perhaps we'll be able to spend more time. This visit was a little unexpected and you didn't get enough of a heads up."

"Please, tell me the dates when you get them. I'll make sure there will be NO drama."

They both laugh at the ironic situation.

Sango left shortly after and she got into bed to get some rest. Sleep eludes her at every try. Tossing and turning all night, she felt drained.

The next morning she was tired and exhausted. Making her way to work, she vowed that she was going to be strong and make the best of the situation. She was going to get over Sesshoumaru.

She went about her business of work and home. It was the longest and coldest week for her. Kagura went out of her way to 'run into' her and rubs her stomach each time they meet. Rolling her eyes out of irritation she takes off never saying a word to the woman with each run-ins.

Each day was harder for her. She tried her best to forget about him, but she couldn't. It seems like everything she did, everywhere she turned, there was something that would remind her of him. Elliot stopped by to see her. She pulls him inside and sat him on the couch. She told him she was sorry, that it was time for him to move on to someone new. She was never going to be physically and/or emotionally available for him and she didn't want him waiting around for her. He protested, his heart breaking, but she pressed on. It was time she straightens things out with him and not let him continue to just wait for her. She didn't know when she'd get over Sesshoumaru and she cared too much about him as a friend to see him continue to be hurt by her.

Sesshoumaru watches from the rooftop as she sat and talked solemnly to Elliot. He was too far to hear the conversation over the noisy streets and honking cars, but from Elliot's facial expression and physical demeanor, he concluded, that she was telling him to move on. That made his heart skip a beat. He was relieved that she was moving on from Elliot. Now, if only he can figure out a way to win her back.

He watches her each day. Sometimes, he'd see her get up from her seat and opens the door, staring out for a moment before she closes it again. _Is she expecting me? _Other times, it was something delivered. He noticed that most of the time, she had ordered food and didn't bother to cook. Although, she rarely eats what she ordered. Just stares at it for the most part after taking a few bites and then looking over some paperwork before she goes to bed. He also noticed that she lost a little bit of weight. He didn't like that. He wanted her to take better care of herself, but at the same time, she refused to let him near.

Getting out of the shower on a Saturday morning, she slides on her robe and thought she heard a knock at the door. _Sesshoumaru?_ She goes to open the door, only to once again, stares out at the empty scenery surrounding her apartment. Slumping her head down in disappointment, she closes the door and notices the lock that he had install for her. She stares at the lock and a brief memory of him fidgeting with the lock made her melancholy. She decides to find something to distracts herself and turns on the television. She changes the channel to CNBC for the week-end market reports.

"_As you can see Ayami, Tashio Inc. is continuing to rise in stock prices…."_

She flips the channel. "_Today on our 'Greatest Dog contest' we have.."_

She flips the channel again. _"Come to 'ALEX' and have a taste of heaven."_

She changes it again, _"..The CEO of Italy International is getting ready to greet Mr. Tashio …."_

She turns the TV off, throws the remote on the couch and slumps into it. She lets out a long sigh. _Why does everything have to remind me of him? !I can get over this! I can do this! I can forget him! I can move on! _She wills herself.

_How can you forget him after all you've been through?_ He other conscience reminded her.

_I have to. I don't have a choice! I have to forget him so that my heart can be free. _She argues with herself.

_You'll never be free from him. You love him too much! You can't live without him, admit it! _It screams in her head.

_I can and I will!_

_Why don't you just give up and go see him? You know you miss him. This healing process is hurting you too much!_

_No, I have to stay away from him! I WILL stay away from him. I WILL forget him! It'll all get better in time!! It always does!_

Shaking thoughts of the Youkai off her mind, she gets up. She couldn't take her little conscience fighting anymore. Grabbing her coffee with her, she goes downstairs and steps into her dance studio.

_Maybe I'll feel better after a work out. _She enters the studio below her little apartment. She had bought the place, even though the neighborhood wasn't the greatest or high-end. The builder had accidentally built a studio beneath the apartment and it was perfect for her. She converted the studio into her little dance haven. She bought mirrors and lined the four walls and ceiling with them. She added two poles in the room as well as fabric for her aerial rehearsals. She made it so it had all the amenities she needed for practice so she didn't have to rehearse in a public place.

She turns on the music and did a few stretches to get her going. After her warm-up she starts a few spins. Pulling herself up the pole, she tries to do an upside down trick but slips. Luckily, she wraps her ankle around the pole in time and was able to slide to the floor without breaking her neck.

_That's it! I can't concentrate on anything! _She storms out the studio and back into her apartment. She grabs her phone and made a few phone calls. She decided she was going to get away. She went and sent an E-mail to Stacy and to say that she was taking her vacation again. She did not leave a forwarding number or mention where she was going.

………..

Naraku shifts through the stack of papers, documents and photos Kanna gave him, from the PIs. Picking up a photo of Kagome he stares at her. Her deep brown eyes, her beautiful face, and her long black hair.

_Kikyo._

But something else strange about her that boggles his mind. Taking a blue marker he colors her eyes and ignores the hair. And then it all became clear to him. Kagome and Eden were one of the same. He had never met Kagome before, but Eden, oh Eden, he'd been around plenty of times. Her body, her voice.

_How did that mutt get his hands on her? _

He chuckle to himself of the discovery. The wheels in his mind starts to turn as he was coming up with ways in which he can make the information useful. He sets her picture down and looks through the other papers. Her finances, her past school records. Everything was there. Copies of contracts she'd sign for dance lessons, the mortgage on her apartment, as well as receipts for mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors. Anything that she had done, purchased, places that she'd been with a record, he had them all. And they were going to be very very useful to him. He snickers in delight and picks up another file filed with some kind of large purchase. He scans through the lines.

_Owner: Kagome Higurashi_ The line held her little scribble signature and dated two and a half years ago.

And then Naraku gasped in utter shock and amazement but not without an evil merriment. _This is going to be a very valuable advantage for me. Sesshoumaru, by the time I'm done, everything of yours will be mine. Including your mate. _

…………


	12. Chapter 12: Sweeten deal

Chapter 12

**Sweeten Deal.**

He decided that he'd waited long enough. It was time to make his move.

He stepped away from the polished mahogany bar and made his way through the thickening crowd of the bar. The closer he got to the woman he'd been watching, the faster his heart raced. She was dressed in a scoop neck blouse made of chiffon with a pleated front and billowy waistline, paired with a pair of jeans and a baseball cap. Although her blouse was modest, her breast were still spectacular, the kind that inspired a man towards reckless behavior. She sat at the bar, sipping her martini, staring at the drink, twirling the little plastic sword that held the olives around the rim of the glass. She'd been doing it for a while, not paying attention to the many men staring at her or anything going on around her.

"Seat taken?" He asked, motioning at the bar stool next to her.

She turned, gave him a quick once-over out of the corner of her eye, turned back to her drink with a soft shake of her head. The pigtail through the baseball cap sways like a smooth dance. A quicksilver fever shot through him. Mentally, he doused the heat.

"I'm Koga Ookami. And you are?" He offers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in making new friends." She said in a dismissive tone.

"I see. Maybe I could buy you a drink some other time?" He tries to keep her attention, what little of it that he had.

"Why?" Her tone annoyed. She had not want to be disturbed.

He had to think fast of what to say to keep her interested. "Well, I was thinking perhaps we can find something in common to talk about."

"No thanks." Her tone lacked interest.

"You look like you could use a friend." Koga insists.

"Are you always this pushy?" She scowled at him.

"Actually no, usually the women just throw themselves on me and I have to fight them off with a broomstick, but I guess, the wheels have turned tonight." He lets out a pretend sigh.

She smiles.

"Wow. I got a smile out of that? Yay for me!" He said excitedly.

She turns, gives him another scan. _He's pretty cute_ She thought. _Hell, I'm supposed to let loose and move on. _

"So did I pass?" He asked abruptly noticing that she was 'checking him out'. He flashed her his most seductive smile.

He guessed the smile must have got to her, because she flips her hair off her shoulder and smile, the most erotic little smile, he'd ever seen in his life. "Sure. You may buy me a drink, Koga"

Shocked at her sudden change of heart but pleased, he waves for the bartender.

"What can I do for you folks?" The bartender asks.

"This gorgeous lady would like a drink, sir." Koga said sliding a million Vietnamese Dong to the bartender. ( about 80 US) His eyes widen at the amount of money laid out on the table.

"Yes. What can I get for you miss?" He asked Kagome with a smile.

"I'd like two shots of Patron, with pineapple back and a Bloody Mary, please."

_Sheesh, must be a bad case of whatever. Or is she trying to get herself drunk for me? _Koga thought hopefully. "So where are you from?"

"Tokyo. And you?" She wasn't really making eye contact with him.

"Really? Same. What are the chances that we meet here huh?" Koga winks at her. He's not the usual type to pick up woman at a bar. But watching her, his blood was doing somersaults in his southernmost region and he couldn't help but expel all efforts to get to her, even if he did come off sounding a little desperate.

"I don't know…" she drinks the rest of her martini and swiveled away from him, curling her fingers around the empty glass. The bartender sets the drinks in front of them.

"Thanks." Koga said, while she gives the bartender a smile. "Are you here on business?"

"No. Just wanted to visit I guess, travel a little. And you?" _Move in closer! You're supposed to meet new people!! And he's from Tokyo and he looks absolutely nothing like Sesshoumaru!! _She heard her conscience screams in her head.

"Business. Expanding my automated server products, tech stuff you know?" He answered proudly about his business.

She smiles again. This time with more warmth. "I guess. Here." She slides the Patron shot over to him. "I hope you like tequila. Cheers!" She clinks her glass with his as he stares at the savage glass in front of him. She takes her shot in one easy swift move, he follows suit except he choked and coughed at the taste.

"How can you drink this stuff?" He asked after he chugs down the pineapple juice.

She shrugs, "Kagome." She extends her hand.

"Huh?" Koga looks up confused.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." He takes her hand and felt power in her handshake. _Kami, her skin is smoother than silk! _

"No way! Higurashi International huh?" He was surprised to see her there. _Perhaps the company is looking to expand into Viet Nam? _

"Yeah. That'd be me. Sorry I haven't heard of you." She said in a plain voice.

"No problem, my business is still new." Koga shrugs it off. He was playing ball with the big players if he's sitting here talking to daughter to one of the top international companies from Tokyo.

Noticing the pool tables behind her, he offers a game of pool. Deciding there wasn't much else for her to do, and it wouldn't hurt for some company to distract her with her thoughts of the Youkai she agrees. _I have to move on somehow, and this could be a good start, right?_

"What are we betting on?" Kagome asks.

"Well, how about if I win, you'll go out to dinner with me tomorrow. If you win…" he pauses, "I'll leave you be?" He couldn't think of anything in such a short time to entice her.

"Agreed."

She played pool with him for a while. She won the game, with him lining the eight ball straight in the side pocket for her. He wanted to kick himself in the ass for such a bad move, but a deal was a deal and he was going to make the most of it trying not to sound like such a sore looser.

"Meet me in the lobby at 6PM. I'm at InterContinental Westlake Hanoi." Kagome said.

"Huh?" He was surprised but elated.

"See you for dinner tomorrow. And you're paying." With that, she smiles and placing the pool stick on the pool table, she left to get back to her hotel and her room.

……….

There wasn't much that he could do about things. Kagome had refused to speak with him and forcing her to listen was not an option. He'd tried. Only to be blocked by a barrier and her sitting inside chanting _'I hate you, go away!'_ over and over again, until he couldn't take it anymore and left. He'd never been more frustrated and angry in his life. That only made it worse over the churning of his guts. He'd always been the alpha male in the company he kept, but with Kagome, he couldn't bring himself to treat her like he did others, he couldn't dominate her. She was fragile, and he treated her as such. He had wanted to pin her against the wall and fuck her into submission, but instead, he left her be and walked away, carrying his damaged pride and aching heart.

Never had time crawled by more slowly. He missed her and he wanted her. Everything inside him ached for her to the point where he couldn't concentrate on business and work, an unheard phenomenon. Even his staff noticed that his concentration was off and his heart somewhere else. Shaking his head, forcing himself to focus he walks over to his desk.

Settling into his desk, he resumes his work. Going through his E-mails there were a few from Hayato regarding the new company - updates, nothing too important. Then he notices that there was an E-mail with the American company and the mergers. Opening the E-mail he realized that they had requested another meeting with both Naraku and him again. Apparently, an update on the contract signed and revamping the new image as well as choosing and finalizing the new company name. He also noticed that the American had specifically asked to meet at 'The Moonlight' – for this coming Saturday.

Yet, another E-mail confirming that Naraku had already booked the place. He thought it to be odd, how could there be any business discussion in such a place and on a Saturday no less. Then of course, it was obvious to him that the American had wanted to be there to see Eden. _His mate._ The thought of that made him indignant. He recalls the very first time the American met Eden.

_...flashback (closer chp2)..._

She'd enter with Venus in tow after their hot 'pet and master' performance. Naraku had complimented her on the performance and she settles in next to him, leaving Venus to entertain the American. Naraku looks over at her body with hungry eyes. Wearing the boy short and short kimono style top that didn't even cover her ass, her obi belt tied tight and bowed at the front. A little audacious he thought, since the bow in front signaled she was a 'whore', but then again, this was a strip club, and this was the modern time, not Feudal Japan. Not to mention the fact that her kimono outfit was not a traditional kimono. As wells the matter that she was 'Eden' one in which he still has much to learn about.

She grabs the elegant flask of scotch from the table and pours it into one of the glasses. Her hands delicate and dainty. Her fingers stretched and arched in the most refined manner. She looks up to meet his gaze and smiles. Luring him in. She sets the flask down; and with one hand placing under the glass, the other holding onto the glass, she offers Naraku the drink. He takes it out of her hand, caressing hers in the process. The American stares at Eden while his hand strokes Venus' shoulder. He almost drools as she bends over and adjusts the strap on her left shoe, her breast dangling about. Sitting up, she flips her hair back behind her back.

"Eden." Naraku calls out.

"Yes?" She looks at Naraku

"I want you to meet, Mr. Smith, CEO of Goldman Investments International. And he's looking to settle here in Japan to expand his company as well as joining forces with Naraku Enterprises and Tashio Inc." Naruku introduces.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Smith." Her voice, like a nightingale. Her delicate hand extends to greet him.

Sesshoumaru felt the arousal throbbing within the American.

"The pleasure is all mine, Eden." Mr. Smith said, caressing her little hand more than shaking it.

"And of course, we have our infamous Sesshoumaru Tashio of Tashio Inc." Naraku motions towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. Very nice to see you Mr. Tashio." Eden said, she didn't offer him her hand; instead she gave him a smile, like she knew his deep darkest secrets. He nods, feeling warm in his nether region.

"So obviously Eden isn't your real name. Let me guess, could it be something beautiful like Sakura or Megumi? Or perhaps Yumi or Kumiko?" The American tried to flirt.

When she replied to him, it was in perfect English, with a slight British accent.

"Mr. Smith, surely I can be any of those names if you wish. But, would you really believe me if I was to tell you of my real name? But you're not here to discuss my name are you?" She tilts her head down, her eyes looking up, deep and sultry. She was smart and knew exactly how to deflect the question in such a sexy manner, Sesshoumaru thought. He heard the American swallow hard. He glances around and catches the other girls in the club giving men lap dances. Sesshoumaru sips his drink in silent, taking in the scene around him. He controls his youki and attraction towards her, so that Naraku wouldn't be able to detect.

"So Eden, how much _do you_ charge for a private dance?" Mr. Smith asked smirking at Eden. He wanted to feel that hot sexy body on him. He had a flash fantasy of running his fingers along her inner thighs and cupping her ass in his hands when she stood in front of him, preparing to rub herself on his groin.

"Mr. Smith, unfortunately I don't do private dances." She replies, sipping her martini in a sensual way.

"Oh, humor the tourist. I'll triple the normal amount." Mr. Smith offers, blowing smoke out from the cigar he was smoking.

"It isn't about the money, Mr. Smith" She takes another sip of her martini, ignoring Mr. Smith's ogling eyes as she held Sesshoumaru's gaze captive with her deep blue ocean's.

"Oh come on, whatever the cost, you name it! Everyone has their price"

"Very true." She answered seductively. "However, the price of my integrity has eluded me for the longest time." She stares into her martini glass and then looks over at Sesshoumaru again this time, from the corner of her eyes. She was seducing him, he knew. But she didn't need to. He was already under her charms. And this was only the second time he'd met her.

"Don't upset my little Eden, Mr. Smith." Naraku interjected. "Otherwise, all the money I spend all these years will go down the drain. I like my position as her number one customer, I'd hate to end up in her dog house." Naraku said, almost jokingly.

Eden looks over at Naraku and puckers her lips in a little pout, before licking her bottom lip and biting the corner of it. The men were all ready to jump on her all at once. She reaches her hand up and caresses the nape of her neck, stretching her long lean leg, she crosses it over her other knee.

"Mmmm." She lets out a soft moan before she speaks. "So, what is so important that you're making me work again tonight Mr. Onigumo?"

"We need to make sure that Mr. Smith has a great time here to insure his decision to move here after the merge." Naraku replies, nodding at Mr. Smith.

"I see. And what may I do to help my best customer with that?" She picks up the olive from her martini and slips it into her mouth in the sexiest manner. Her tongue twirls out and licks the olive gently before swallowing the whole fruit into her luscious mouth. He heard the American's heart beat fast and he can sense the arousal coming on. His gut churns and he wanted to pumnel Smith's face into his skull. _Possessiveness? _He wanted her all to himself. He didn't want the other men leering at her, but he sat there, sipping on his cognac, not saying anything. Wondering if she and the girl he saw today at Ozumo's were the same. There was such a sense of familiarity about her.

She proceeds to refill Naraku's drink before she reaches for his glass and refills it. A line of girls ran out behind the manager and starts to entertain Naraku and the American. She stands up and taking his glass in hand, she made her way around the oval shape section and sits next to him. She smelled of jasmine and lilies again. (She had been instructed by Naraku to seduce and entertain Sesshoumaru. The American was easy; the other girls can handle him. The Youkai however, she'd heard about him. Cold and distant she'd been warned. She was given the hard task of loosening him and lure him into coming to see her again, distracting him from his work, apparently because this is not the type of place that the detached CEO frequented.)

"Mr. Tashio." She hands him the glass of cognac, resting it in the middle of her palm, balancing it perfectly.

"Thank you." He takes the glass from her and caught her eyes again. She blinks slowly, taking in his gaze. Seeing that Naraku and the American were busy with the swarm of girls, she decided to loosen him up. She started off with a horrible joke. It wasn't even funny, she knew, it was on purpose. He stares at her like she was out of her mind. She nudges his shoulder, sending a shock of electricity through his body.

"You're a tough one Mr. Tashio." She whined sexily. "Now, you have to take a shot with me for being rude and not laughing at my joke." This was a side of her he did not see yesterday. When he was there with Hayato, she'd been uncomfortable and not very talkative. Tonight, she was seducing him in the most effective manner.

The others join in and he obliged. _One shot couldn't hurt. _He thought. Except one shot led to the next and she continues to socialize around the group, teasing and taunting him. Seducing and making him take his shots every time she purposely tells a horrendous joke. Time and time again he agreed to her demands. By the end of the night, he was wasted. He couldn't remember the last time, he was drunk. Never.

_...end flashback..._

Then, he realized that if Naraku had booked the place that means, _his mate_ would be there. And she would perform. _For other men to see! _This was most unsettling. She was _his mate _and she belonged _to him! _Except at the moment, she wouldn't even speak to him. And he hasn't been able to trace her for the last few days. _Where in the world could have gone to? _He slams his fist hard on the desk in a towering rage. The desk crumples under his fist and computer, phone, paperworks all follow suit, sliding down like a mudslide, into a large mess._  
_

………..

_Shit! How am I going to get around this? He'll be able to sniff me out soon and find out that it's not his! Sesshoumaru, how dare you pick a little human miko over me?! What does she have that I lack?_

"Kagura!" Naraku's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Father!" She spun around, surprised at he wasn't at his office. It was only mid-afternoon. "You're home early!"

"Ah, I wanted to come home early. And what has my daughter been up to?" Naraku asks with a devious smile.

"Nothing Father. Just the usual." She was nervous, still anxious from her thoughts.

"And when are you going to give me the good news?" He inquires.

"Huh? What…" She asked frantic.

"Come now Kagura, you're not going to keep the good news of me be a grandfather from me are you?"

"But…how'd…how…" She stuttered, shocked he'd already found out.

"Kagura. I can smell it in your blood. And who may the lucky fellow be? Is it still that same mutt you've been seeing….Tashio?" He asked with distaste in his mouth.

"Er…Well,….."

"Kagura?" He pressures.

"No. It isn't." Tears began to fall down her face.

"I see. You wish it to be his?" His voice _almost_ with care.

"He's….." She couldn't speak so she nods. Knowing obviously, the only way for that to happen is for her to be with Sesshoumaru again. And he already made it clear to her that he wasn't going to touch her body again with a ten feet pole.

"Does he know?" Naraku asked simply.

"No, not yet. I've convinced him that it is his, but I know that he'll soon find out." _And then I'll never be able to see him again. _The thought grabs at her heart, twisting it with pain.

"Very well, Kagura, there's no point in telling him. He will continue to believe that you're carrying his pups." Naraku said, pouring himself a drink.

"But..he'll…" She tries to protest, knowing that it wasn't going to possible to continue her little lie.

"No need to worry. Here." He walks over and hands her a little necklace with a charm of a dog.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"It is a charm embedded with one of Sesshoumaru's hair. Don't even ask me what it took me to get it." He instructed, irritated. "As long as you wear it on your body, you will have a scent of him in your blood and he will be none the wiser of what is growing inside of you."

She stares at the charm. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am after all, your father. I want you to be happy." _And with you keeping that mutt preoccupied with your nonsense, I shall take everything that is his, especially his mate. _

"Mmm." Kagura nods at her Father in great appreciation, and slides the charm around her neck.

Leaving Kagura be, he proceeds to go into his study to continue his work. Pulling up his E-mails, he snickers in delight, looking back and forth with his information and the E-mail he had just received from Mr. Smith. He knew what the man wanted. He wanted a piece of Eden and he was going to use that to his advantage. Picking up the phone he dials the US number.

"Smith."

"Mr. Smith, it's Naraku."

"I see you must have received my E-mail." Smith voice was cheerful.

"Indeed. And I have a proposition for you." Naraku said, staring out the window, sipping his '66 Delamain Vespers.

"Naraku, I've already looked over your new proposal to join forces alone. I told you I'll give you an answer next week, after the merger meeting this Saturday." Smith said impatiently.

"Right. But I've gotten something to sweeten the pot for you." Naraku bribed.

"Oh?"

"How would you like to spend the night with the lovely Lady Eden of 'The Moonlight'"? Naraku propositioned.

"Isn't that what we were doing? Having the meeting there?" Smith answered, dumbfound.

"No, Mr. Smith, I mean, spend the _whole_ night." Naraku corrects.

"You've piqued my curiosity Naraku. How were you going to accomplish that? She wouldn't even consider giving me a lap dance." Smith's voice was curious.

"You let me handle the details." He reassures Smith.

"Well, that's a tough one Naraku, I mean, I'd have to look over the papers first. Besides which, it's just a piece of ass." Smith said, subduing his interest, playing hard to get.

"Oh, don't say that Mr. Smith. You know as well as I do that 'Lady Eden' is not just your typical piece of ass."

"Well, she's fine as hell and I'd like to show her who's boss and fuck her brains out, but I'm not sure if I want to surrender and back out of the merger and go into business alone with you." Smith spat.

"I assure you, Mr. Smith, it's going to be nothing but honey for you." He twirls the glass of brandy in his hand.

"Well, she is quite a piece of work, but it's going to cost me a bundle pulling out from the merging contract." Smith said, but he knew deep down he'd already made up his mind. Ever since he'd met Eden, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Never had his lust over some woman so unrelenting. He thought once he returned to the States that it will subside, like it always does when he came home to his wife. But this time, it did not diminished. However, it devoured him and all he could think of was how he can see her again. This time, to spend more time with her. He set up the bullshit excuse to meet again about the business discussion, just so he can see her.

"No worries, I'll deal with that for you as well." Naraku bid.

"Why are you so insistent on this Naraku? What the fuck are you planning?" Not that he really cared, he knew he was going to get what he wanted out of the deal.

"Let's just say, I have a score to settle."

"Fine whatever, but I don't want her for one night. I want her for the whole week."

Naraku steepled his fingers and smiles. "Done."


	13. Chapter 13: Lovesick

Chapter 13.

**Lovesick.**

Making the most of her vacation she had woken up early and went to the outdoor pool within the hotel. She dove into the pool and swan along the length of it. She completed the first half and did a neat flip and headed back. She had excellent form, sliding through the water like a mermaid. She swam about 20 laps before she was out of breath. She slicked the water off her face and tilts it towards the rising sun, feeling the warm heat as the sun shyly creeps over the mountain peaks to welcome a new day. She slowly blinks her thick black lashes spiked from the water and decided that today, she was going to be a new woman. She was going to enjoy herself. She was going to brush the uncertainty away and she was going to wash any remnants of Sesshoumaru out of her long hair, flowing, rippling in the water. She had wanted to stay a little longer and relax on the lounge chairs provided but noticing a few men were making their way towards the pool, she ascended the steps of the pool and wraps a large towel around her. Squeezing the water out of her long black hair she made her way back to her room. She even smiled at them and winked as she welcomed their ogling eyes and the attempt to catch her attention. But, she didn't have time to flirt. She was going on a tour today before meeting Koga for dinner tonight.

She got dressed in comfortable cotton jeans, T-shirt and a baseball cap to keep the sun from her burning her face. It didn't take her long to be ready as she went with a tour group to see Hoa Lu, the old capital city of Viet Nam, under the Dinh Dynasty between 986 and 980 AD for the day.

She watches the scenery lost in her own thoughts as the two hour drive took them to where they wanted to be. When they got there, they took yet another two hour boat ride in a hand woven bamboo row boat down the Tam Coc streams where she enjoyed the spectacular scenery that surrounds the place. Aside from the fact that the place was of historical importance, the area was just naturally beautiful and most people had referred to it as the 'Dry Halong Bay' with limestone peaks and fertile green valleys. She could see herself just staying here and not have to get back to her lonely crazy life.

Later, the bus takes her and the group towards Van Long for lunch which is regarded as the inland version of Ha Long Bay. They dined at a local riverside restaurant. The food was fresh, new and awakened the experimental buds on her tongue. The food was different, but she enjoys it thoroughly. Being there physically was something that words cannot describe for her. Something about her had always liked the water, and the sight around was just magnificent, peaceful. It was her own little Shangri-la and she pretended that her other, real life, didn't exist.

She got to see the ancient sanctuaries and tombs the unforgettable experience passing between the towering limestone peaks. She and was fascinated by it. Everything was beautiful to her.

Returning from her tour, she notices that it was almost 5PM. She was supposed to meet Koga down stairs for dinner in an hour. Standing at her window she looks out briefly at the splendid view. She had booked one of the high-end rooms at InterContinental Westlake Hanoi, right on the water, overlooking West Lake. The hotel had a beautiful peaceful oasis in the city centre. It was close to many things and she'd taken the time to see the local market, lantern shop as well as taking a few pictures of the Opera House. She had picked the hotel specifically because they had one in Japan and she knew it was going to be a nice place to stay with all the amenities she wanted.

Sliding the curtains closed, she was trying to decide if she really wants to go out tonight, she was a little tired from the tour. But it was too late for her to change her mind, she'd already agreed and it was too close to cancel the date. And she had decided this morning that she was a 'new woman'. So she went to get ready to meet Koga for dinner.

She thought to dress in something simple but still nice. She pulls out her Diane VonFurstenburg, short dress in black. Small V-neck cut, showing a tad of her cleavage, mandarin collar, short sleeves with silk faille trim. She slides on her Manolo Blahnik low heel thong heels. Pulling her hair in a pony tail, she refreshes her face with a little blush and mascara. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt quite silly. Her last 'date' was with Sesshoumaru and she remembers being flustered just the thought of going to dinner with him. With Koga, she didn't feel anything, other than a slight sense of awkwardness. But she was going to make the effort. Someone new has taken interest in her and she was going to give it a try. She can't live in her loneliness, wanting something she knew was bad for her. No, she was going to start anew and forget the Youkai, with the new determination, she heads down stairs.

She was still early. It was only quarter to six, but Koga was already waiting for her. Dressed in a dark plum shirt and slacks, he stood smiling, waiting for her to approach. His big, brawny body of an athlete, with broad shoulders and biceps that filled the contours of the shirt he wore. He had dressed his casual best on purpose, flaunting his body a bit to impress her. He caught her ogling his body a bit and she blushed, turning her head away. Seeing her walking towards him through the lobby made his heart race and he felt a slight arousal. She was gorgeous. Her legs perfect and well toned, he thought about wedging himself between them to fuck her, he started getting hard. He could only imagined what was hidden underneath that simple, sexy black dress of hers.

Tonight he had decided to take her to Café du Lac, a contemporary French brasserie style within the hotel. With references to the great cafes of Paris, they offer a menu of classic brasserie cuisine in a modern context.

At dinner, they didn't speak much. He tried to make conversations with her to learn more about her, but she was elusive. As if her mind was somewhere else. He noticed that she clutched her shoulder a few times, grimacing as if she was in pain. When he asked her if she was alright, she told him it was nothing and changed the subject. Giving her a little bit of time, he made small talk about the country and Hanoi itself. She perked up and wanted to know more, still excited from her tour earlier. He'd been here a few times for business as well as pleasure and decided that he was going to be her tour guide for the evening.

Instead of taking the taxi, she insisted on going around the city in the traditional cyclo (rickshaw). She giggled 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the surrounding night life. She decided that she'd like to come back and see the rest of the country sometime soon, hopefully. He directed the driver to go to Hoan Kiem Lake, one of the most scenic attractions in Hanoi. It was dark but the lake would still be beautiful. And he thought it to be romantic.

Walking along the lake across the Huc Bridge, she looks up at the moon hanging low in the dark sky. She was quiet, lost in her own thoughts as he was lost, trying to find something to say to engage her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, noting the moon hanging in the sky.

"Hn. Nothing special" Was all she said before she turns away with a sigh. _Is there anywhere I go, anything I do that doesn't remind me of him? _ Seeing a bench nearby, she takes a seat and he follows suit, sitting next to her.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner and the grand tour." She smiles, her appreciation sincere.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you for allowing me to take you to dinner." He felt his heart thump. He hadn't expected to run into anyone on his business trip and especially someone like her. He looks over at her. She was utterly captivating, but in a way that he couldn't define. He wasn't the 'bachelor of the year' or anything like that but he's had his share of beautiful women, but with her, she was something else. She wasn't model gorgeous, although, she would have made international head lines if she were one. She dressed simply, she wasn't preened or buffed like most 'heiresses' were. She was perfectly proportioned, his expert eyes assessing in seconds the way the curves of her body dipped in and out in all the right places, calling him to his primitive level. He'd remember the shock that he felt when the desire to meet her had compelled him to stare at her for the longest time at the bar yesterday.

"You're right, I do need some company." She said with a low laugh. Once again her shoulder aches. Her stomach churns. Like there was a lack of desire. _I DO NOT miss him! _She scolded herself. She flew all the way to Viet Nam to get away from him and she'll be damned if he's going to ruin it. She was going to get over him!

"When are you heading back to Tokyo?" He asked. His eyes still surveying her, wondering if her skin was as soft and silky as it looked. If her lips were sweet and tender the way they pout when she spoke. He wanted to plunge his tongue deep within her mouth to taste her. Her hair flutter and brush his neck as a wind scrape by reminding him of her this morning when she was swimming. She'd braided her long locks for swimming, but he could imagine how it would look loose, flowing wildly. And at that instant a quick fantasy had eroded in his mind, perhaps her hair would spread over his stomach brushing his thigh as she leaned in to take his throbbing member into her mouth, or rippling in the pool water as he pushed himself into her tight wet walls. He had always enjoyed a woman with long hair. It usually came in handy when he wanted to show a little guidance or if he wanted a light dominance.

Her voice brought him back to reality. "Oh, tomorrow night." She didn't really want to go back. Although there were a few things that reminded her of him here, she enjoyed herself with the tours and exploring the modest country. "And you? When will be you done with business here?"

"I'll be heading back early tomorrow morning. I have to line things up and a lot of work to get done before Monday when I will be meeting a few Venture Capitalists to show them proposals for my technology and the expansion."

"Who are you looking to join forces with?" She asked casually, but a heady mixture of adrenaline and fear rushed through her veins. Adrenaline because she had made up her mind during dinner that she was going to lure him back to her room. Not that it was going to be hard. She already knew that he was very attracted to her. She was going to use the opportunity of running into him here to help her forget. Help her free herself from her ties and bond to Sesshoumaru. Fear because she knew this was her only chance. If she failed, she would be trapped within her heart for Sesshoumaru forever. Her love life would effectively be over. She couldn't have that. She was going to learn to love again. She was going to open the door for Koga and hopefully, in time he can fill what Sesshoumaru had left empty inside of her.

"Well, there are a few big players I'd like to have a hands in my business. I'm sure you've heard of all of them. Just a few investment companies. What I'd really like to do is to get someone like Naraku Enterprise, or hell, Tashio Inc. would be great. Although, I think getting in bed with Tashio Inc. is going to be extremely difficult. I heard that the CEO Sesshoumaru, is one hard ass to crack." She frowns. Hearing his name said out loud made her heart stop and her breath quickens. Noticing the change of her attitude, he thought perhaps he'd spoke too much about business and it was boring as hell for her.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to blabber on and.…" Koga begins to apologize, and before he knew it, she presses onto his lips hard with her own. He slides his hand around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

……

Sesshoumaru felt like something had just kneed him in the guts, he sat straight up on the roof and stares into her dark apartment. _Where had she gone to? How is that I cannot find a trace of her scent? How could you just leave like that Kagome? _Something inside him stirred and he felt uneasy. His heart felt like a lonely sailboat floating nowhere in the middle of an immense ocean of emptiness. Thoughts of her had monopolized his mind, heart and soul. And at the moment all three were being twisted in the most cruel sadistic way as he stares again, into her dark empty apartment.

Why does his heart long for her so, he did not know. He still has yet to learn of the capacity of his feelings for her. How he'd fallen into the bottomless pit that was Kagome so soon and he couldn't get away from her. He didn't want to get away from her. Suddenly, feelings flowed within him that he had never know.

He had not rested in days. _My love for you will always be here Kagome. Come back to me. The loneliness is too much for this demon heart to bear._

It was another sleepless night for him as thoughts of Kagome dominate his mind. Walking along the Tama River, his long silver hair flowing within the wind, lost in lovesickness he follows it to the Bay where he and Kagome spent sitting, enjoying each other's embrace. Walking over to the willow tree he slid his hand over the rough tree trunk, rubbing up and down, back and forth, the motion reminiscent of when he pressed his hand there to protect her from the rough surface as he made love to her in the rain. The trunk was abrasive against pampered hands; but for some reason he craved the roughness of the touch, a small reminder of being near her was what that mattered. He raised his hands, turning them to examine the reddened palms. In the light of the moon, the lines in his palms were deep, carving the surface of his hands into valleys and gorges. Stretching, he bent her fingers back until the light showed a smooth, white expanse of palm extending into five slim fingers, claws extending at the end. He turns his hands and grip into a poison flower claw position. Shaking, he let his fingers relax again. He couldn't bring himself to slice the tree into little bits. It would be slicing what memories and attachment to Kagome he had left.

The wind rustles and the sounds of the rolling water caught his ears. Looking up, he saw that the moon hung low and sad through the fluttering leaves on the branches of the tree. Crying out her name to him, his heart heavy with sorrow. Funny how when he was here last time with her, the moon had seem so peaceful and poetic, now it is nothing but a bleak sadistic reminder of her. With a heavy heart he lets out a sigh. _Kagome, come back to me. _

The two words 'love' and 'sick' fills a bassinet of sorrow in his heart. Afflicted by agony and anguish. Tortured and tormented by memories of her. Continuing on his stroll on the Bay, he felt a drop of water hit his forehead. He raised his hand in helplessness as he welcomes the tears flowing down from the clouds. Once again, swallowing him in the memory of when he was inside of her and the rain had poured down on them. He turns his heels, and returned home, for another day of endless meetings and paperwork.

_'Sesshoumaru, I am all yours.'_ Her voice echoed in his ears.

…….


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday

Teensie-sama's three steps recycling.

1. More reviews equals Happy Teensie-sama

2. Happy Teensie-sama equals Faster Updates

3. Faster Updates equals Happy Fans!

Yay!

+wink wink+

Chapter 14

**Birthday**

She came home to her empty cold apartment. Setting her luggage down she turns on the lights. Taking in the breath of familiarity, she looks around the place. It was still as empty as her heart. She had had a good time on her 'vacation'. She'd enjoyed the views and the tours, but her shoulders had ached everyday and the feeling of emptiness swept over her like an unrelenting monsoon.

At some of the time, she felt feelings of worry enter her body, like she was in danger of some kind. She didn't know, what the worry was from. She had nothing to worry about, especially with herself. But the feeling never left her.

Leaning against her door, she remembers Koga on her trip and their last night together. Closing her eyes, she exhale in an exasperated manner.

Groaning , she carries her little carry on into her bedroom. Walking into the bathroom, she turns the dial and let the water run a warm hot bath. She'll have the week-end to herself and she can get back to work on Monday.

Getting out of the bath, she went to her closet and stares at his haori. After a few minutes of thoughts she opted to settle into her pajamas, and turns on her computer. She had completely ignored her work for the last five days and she really needed to check in, just in case something needed special attention. There was nothing in her E-mail from work that was of dire important. She pulls out her drawer and pulls out her cell phones. Looking at her private line, it was blinking, noting that there were messages waiting. She presses the 'review' button and it dials her voicemail.

_"Eden! Call me back, it's important!" _Her manager's voice came through. She deletes the message.

_"Eden! It's already Thursday morning, I need you for Saturday. I know it's your birthday, but Naraku wants you to come in again. Please call me to let me know!" _She could hear the nervousness and impatient in his voice. _  
_

_"Eden! Where the hell are you? It's Friday! I haven't been able to reach you all week!_ _And I still need an answer!_" His voice more aggravated with the last message.

Sighing, she hangs up the phone. She wasn't due again at the club for a while, and she was still tired from her trip. She had planned a quiet, lazy week-end. She was going to curl on the couch and watch soap opera and practice her tricks downstairs. She had not anticipated to work, especially at 'The Moonlight'. But Naraku was one of her very generous customer. It would be wise to keep his business and she'd never said no when he'd requested her personal appearances before. He usually books her on the nights that she doesn't work and most often there was a task for her to accomplish and it was almost a guarantee seduction of some kind of some sucker signing over a contract to benefit Naraku's business needs. As long as it didn't screw over her family's business, she didn't care. If a man, or men were too wrapped up thinking with his dick than his brain then that's his loss, she figured. She'll find out if there was going to be a lot of effort involved before she agrees.

Sighing, she picks up her phone and dials.

"Kai speaking." He answered, the loud noises made its way through her receiver.

"Kai, Eden." She greeted softly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His voice bristled. The noises died down, she could tell he had gone into his office.

"I was out of the country." She answered, unwavering to his loud tone.

"Shit Eden, at least let me know. I was worried sick about you!" She could hear him exhaling over the other line.

"Sorry." She wasn't really. She hadn't want anyone to know where she was or how to reach her, that's why she left all forms of communications at home and traveled under a false name in her paperwork and passport. That's why she opted for Viet Nam. She'd always like pictures of it in travel brochures and it was easier to bribe people over there if the need arises.

"Did you get my messages?" He asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. I just got back." She lets out another exasperated breath.

"Well? You know Naraku is a complete prick when he doesn't get what he wants. Not to mention he's very generous when you do show up for his requests." Kai reminds her.

"Yeah I know. Did he have any specific request this time?" She asked, trying to see what expectations she needed to fulfilled.

"Yeah, all he wants is for you to entertain some American. Apparently you've met the guy before. Some business deal again. Oh, and he wants you in a little schoolgirl outfit, to flirt with the American. Other than that, he said, he'll make sure you're well taken care of." Kai reports.

"Hmm. Well, I'm still tired…." She starts, thinking it over for a second. "Very well, I'll be in tomorrow. What time is he coming in?"

"Eight."

"Fine. I'll be there, but you can tell him I'm leaving at midnight or no go." She said, not so enthusiastically.

"Great! I'm sure he'll be able to accomplish what he needs to in 4 hours. I won't be here tomorrow, but Hachi will be. I'll make sure he knows that Naraku is coming and that you'll be here tomorrow. Is there anything you're going to need for the show tomorrow?" He was excited she'd agreed. Naraku already promised him a nice tip if he can bring her in. He knew it wasn't going to be hard considering Eden knew Naraku well and he was the only one that she catered special requests to.

"Yeah, can you pull out the martini glass for me?" She starts planning out her routine in her head.

"Sure thing Eden. Knock 'em dead!"

"Yeah." She said solemnly. "'Nite Kai."

"'Nite."

Tossing her head back in her chair, she recalls her trip and the last night she spent with Koga.

_….flashback….._

Sitting on the bench, she'd abruptly leaned in to kiss him, shrouding thoughts of the Youkai out of her mind. Koga wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her in closer, his tongue exploring her mouth with hunger. She pulls from their brief kiss and he could hear her heart thumping loudly.

"Koga, I…" she begins, her voice trembling with nervousness and fear. She'd never been one to meet someone at a bar and taken them to bed before. She didn't know how it was done. Was she supposed to invite him? She didn't know so she didn't finish her sentence. Sensing her uneasiness, he could tell, she wasn't a sleazy kind of girl. There was a sense of innocence about her that sucked him in like whirlpool.

Looking at his watch, he decided, he would help guide her through the process. "Kagome, it's late, let's take you home"

"Mmm…" She nods. Her heart starts to thump louder.

Standing up, he offers her his hand. She took it and together, they made their way back to the hotel. Deep down, she had thought when she was with Sesshoumaru that he was her 'happily-ever-after'. _'Sesshoumaru, I'm all yours'_. She remembered her words to him. Except it wasn't that way for him, so she realized that dreams become distorted and people will do things that they never thought they would. _In a twinkling of an eye, everything changes_, she realized. Like now, she never thought that she would just meet someone and decided right away she'd want to sleep with him - just for the purpose of having sex.

Standing in front of the door to her room, she pulls out the room key and her hand shakes as she slides the magnetic strip through. She felt her body scorching. Her nervousness was making her heart pulsate loudly in her ears. The door unlocks with a click and pushing it in just an inch, she turns to look at Koga. He pushes the door wider and, like an usher he guides her inside her room. The door shuts with a loud click this time and the room key fell out of her hand.

Her body was suddenly thrust against the door mildly and Koga descends his lips onto hers. She turns and his lips met her cheek. It didn't faze him, because he laced his fingers around hers and laid soft gentle kisses along her jaw-line down towards her neck where he nuzzled her. Her breathing quickens when he slides his hand underneath the skirt of her dress to caress her thigh.

"Kagome….you are so soft!" he whispers into her ear. She whimpers. Her breath came out in short little pants.

She unfroze from her stiff position and her shaking hand reaches behind his neck to pull him closer. She told herself her body needed it. She'd been fine before when she was a virgin, knowing how to please herself with her fingers but after she'd experienced sex, her body had been aching for it and her self-induced orgasms had not been satisfying.

She wanted him just to take her, she had no feelings towards him, aside from the fact that he came off to be intelligent and a good person. She wanted him to just take all that she had to give, and she had no experience or understanding of what should be expected of her and simply bowed to the big lugs vast experience. In her head she fast-forward a film of memories, the laughter and the sounds of Sesshoumaru making love to her welling within her soul.

She stood pressed against the door, receiving and trying her best to reciprocate what Koga was doing to her body. But his kisses had been neither pleasant nor passion filled and as his hands began to explore her breasts, she simply perceived the whole matter as a man and a woman fulfilling their physical carnage of sex. Isn't that what people do? Every night of the week people meet in bars and fuck each other after only a half an hour of chit-chat? Feelings of love were immaterial to that fact?

Koga continues to explore her body with his hands and lips. She must grit her teeth and submit to the advances of the guy who she'd only met the afternoon before. As she considered her plight, Koga had been steadily mauling her breasts through her dress. She felt his hard-on through the barrier of their clothes as he pressed his body into hers.

"Kami, Kagome, I want to be inside you so badly." his voice floated softly to her ears. She didn't make a sound in response. He reaches under her skirt again and she felt his hands around her ass, she let out a startled gasp. She hadn't expected that. Then again, she wasn't really sure what she was expecting. With Sesshoumaru, there were no thoughts running through her mind when he touched and kissed her. Only pure bliss and her lewd wanton behavior to have all of him. To love him completely. To belong to him in the ecstasy of their passion.

When he reaches his hands to the back of her neck and starts to pull on the zipper of her dress, she felt a jolt of electricity and the scent of Sesshoumaru fills her nose, drowning her in a vortex of loneliness and she yearns for him. She yearns for the way he touched her, caressed her. The passionate way he kissed her, the way he awakens her body every where his fingers touched, lips met and tongue licked, and her body melted into his. She did not feel that way right now with Koga. A churning of guilt sent her into a turmoil grasp.

Pulling abruptly from his touch, she pushes Koga back and clasps her shoulder in the most unbearable pain. He was shock, surprised, and confused of what she had done. He thought she had wanted this. But he realized how wrong he was when the tears began to crawl down her pretty little cheeks. She looks up at him, her hand still clutching to the pain on her shoulder. Her eyes wide, like a lost child, pleading to be guided in the right way again.

She'd never felt this kind of pain before. Even when InuYasha had taken off with Kikyo, she had been heart broken but not like this. The void of her emptiness clutched onto her heart like an anchor buried beneath a seabed and refusing to move. She realized at that instant, that no matter how hard she'd been fighting against her will and heart; the forces that was Sesshomaru, all in all she somehow belonged to him, completely – heart, mind, body and soul.

Koga leans down and carried her to the bed.

"Don't worry. I am not going to do anything." He reassures her, feeling her tremble in his arms.

He laid her on the large bed and stares at her while his hand caressed her face. She did not make eye contact with him. Wanting to confirm his suspicion, he reaches for her shoulder where she was in pain and brushing his thumb over the fabric of her dress. She wraps her arms around herself in a protective manner. She didn't know of his intentions and she had hoped that he wouldn't get aggressive with her.

"Kagome, let me see. " His voice wavering with tenderness, like he'd known her for the longest time, and he knew how to be gentle with her. She loosen her grip about herself and he slides his finger under the collar of her dress, and pulls the neckline to the edge of her shoulder. The two markings on her shoulder was red, like a set of angry Devil's eyes glaring at him. _She is far from her mate. That's why the pain. I should have known sooner. Kagome, whatever is going on, you need to return to your mate. He is hollow without you, it seems._ Nodding softly in defeat, he pulls the neckline of her dress back and pulls the cover over her. He wanted her, but he was no rapist, nor was he interested in someone who already belonged to someone else.

"It was nice to meet you Kagome." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and turns to leave. She didn't move or make a sound. Pausing at the door, he turns his head over his shoulder and murmured "Return to him, Kagome." The door click as it locked.

_….end flashback….._

...

Waking up early the next day and went downstairs for an early work out. Going through her songs, she pulls out music she might want to play for the club that would fit with what Naraku had requested.

Jotting down a few notes, she smiles at herself for the quick routine. She was pleased with herself and for the first time, all week, she felt a little easy. She didn't feel that weight on her shoulders. It felt weird but she felt good to be home again.

Doing her routine quickly she watches herself in the mirror for mistakes. Satisfied with her work, she went upstairs to call Kohaku to let him know she wants to meet him at the club at 10AM.

They met and she ran him through her ideas of what she wanted to have done. Next they went up to the DJ booth and went through her list of songs and how she wanted them edited to fit into her routines. She had him play the songs while she did her tricks on the stage, telling at which point she wanted the songs to switch. After two hours of running through the routine and mixes of songs, prop and costume changes, they were happy with their results.

"Good thing we always have some kind of routine ready huh?" Kohaku mentioned relieved to be done.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming in Kohaku." She said appreciatively.

"No problem. Kai already told me last night that you were expected to night so I was prepared." He replied. He'd always liked her, especially when she regarded him as one of her very close friends and one of the very few who knew her secret. Being brother to Sango, he'd known Kagome for a long time and she'd managed to pull him out of a few messes he'd gotten into while his sister was living abroad. He viewed Kagome as his extended family and sister. Wrapping up the things and straightening the place up a bit, they were tired and hungry.

She took Kohaku out for lunch at a little karaoke restaurant Pop-La. She and Kohaku usually liked to dine in low end places to keep a low profile. It was the middle of the day and they weren't going to do any singing but she choose the place because it was hard to find and she wanted to avoid running into anyone. Like Kagura for instance.

Looking over the menu, she tried to figure what she wanted to eat. She'd been eating Vietnamese food all week and she really wanted some old fashion Japanese food again.

"Whoa. What's he doing here? This is a low end place for him isn't it?" Kohaku asked sipping on his glass of water. A couple entered the restaurant. The man seemed irritated to be there.

"Huh? Who?" She asked, still scrolling through her menu.

"And who is that with him?" Kokahu continues to think aloud. "Man, she's pretty." He nods at the door.

He'd piqued her curiosity so she turns around and followed his gaze. _Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Damn it! Does that crazy bitch have a GPS in my ass or something? _ She quickly turns back to her menu only it was too late and he'd already spotted her sitting at her table. He ignores Kagura as she settles into her chair, he stomach a little swollen from the pregnancy, and he begins to make her way towards Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, Help!" Kagura cried out in pain.

Turning he noticed that Kagura had purposely fallen over her chair and held out her hand to be pulled up. He couldn't ignore a pregnant woman sprawling on the floor with everyone's eyes watching, even if most can't tell she was pregnant; so he made his way back to help her up and this time, made sure she sat securely in her chair. Having Kagura settled into her seat he turns his attention towards Kagome's table only to see that Kohaku was the only one still sitting there, watching the scene that Kagura just displayed, befuddled by what had just transpired and why Kagome took off like she'd seen a ghost.

She stopped for a few minutes at the florist near her house to get some fresh lavender and decided that she was going to grab her things from home and head to the club early. That way, he won't be able to trace her back to her apartment. She was running from him like a fugitive from the authorities.

Getting back into her apartment just minutes later, she slumps into her chair. Although it was brief, he'd move gracefully with demonic power to block a man away from Kagura as he stumbled out of the restaurant so that he did not bump into the pregnant Kagura. The small action made her believe how affectionate he can be towards his woman. _How devoted_ _and tender._ She thought, envious of Kagura.

The door bell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. _Shit! _She thought. _He followed me that fast? Damn him and his demonic powers! I was sure Kagura would keep him busy with her baby-mama drama! _The door bell rang again and she stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. A part of her wanted to see him, be held by him, but another part of her wouldn't allow it. Had she made any progress getting over him? She didn't know but she knew that if she fell into his arms again that she'll never be able to leave. The door bell rang once again and a man's voice came through the door.

"I got a delivery! Anyone home?" His voice came out in a struggle.

She approaches the door and looks through the peep hole. Seeing that it was indeed a delivery guy, she opens her door.

"Delivery for a Ms. Kagome Higurashi." He announced.

"That's me." She answered.

"Ok, sign here." She complied. And he pulls out from a large box, three huge different peony ikebana with lilies arrangement. Next, he pulls out a long box with a large bow on it. Thanking the delivery guy she pulls brought the things inside, wondering who it could be from, but deep down she had hoped and already knew – _Sesshoumaru._

She noticed that the ribbon had been custom order to say "Happy Birthday Kagome" on it. Pulling the bow free, it revealed her favorite. Godiva chocolate truffles with caramel and butterscotch center. _How did he know? I never told him! _She had to smile. As much as she hated to admit it, deep down she was happy the gifts were from him.

The peony arrangement had a card in it. She opens the envelope and begins to read.

Kagome

Today you dress in lavender

She looks down at her lavender and white wrap dress. _How does he know these things?_

While I am sporting blue

She had noticed that he had on a blue polo at the restaurant.

I want and adore you

That much you know is true

My soul embrace

Our steps retraced

Wet toes

Through autumn leaves

Dinner ducks

Rest lakeside

Beneath

The naked trees

Clinging to sensations

Of when

I held you tight

Everlasting longing

For

The thrill

Of where our passions led

Turning, tossing

Aimlessly

Alone

Each in our beds.

We celebrate

Today

Together

-Apart

You'll share a smile

Of chocolate

Delivered special

From my heart

This day is special

For on this day,

You were born for me

This birthday wish

Beats from my heart

This demon heart

Beats just for you

Kagome.

S

The card fell out of her hand and feather its way down to the floor. Shaking, her knees gave way and she too, crumpled to the floor. He'd remembered everything they did together. The time they had the short stroll in front of 'ALEX' with the leaves crunching below their footsteps. The duck waddling that she thought was silly, the tree baring its empty branches. She felt a grip in her heart. _Sesshoumaru, why are you torturing me?_ _Why are you toying with my heart? _His face flashes through her mind like a phantasm. She reaches out to him, only to see visions of his protective arm around Kagura, protecting their unborn child together. His caring movements to seat her carefully into the chair when she fell. _How a loving husband tends to his wife._ She thought somberly.

Tears began to roll down her face. All she wanted to do was to forget him and move on but her mind and her heart refuses to unbind her from the chain of torment, of her own purgatory. Her love for him even haunted her all the way to her dreams, for she dreamt of him each night still, and it was drowning her in an intoxication of hopeless love. Knowing that he's already with someone and they were having a child together, yet she couldn't forget him. Couldn't stop wanting him. _Please, please just let me forget you. Please let the pain stop. _She begged and cried out to the world. A world where no one was listening. Except her lonely aching heart. _  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Irony

Chapter 15

**Irony.**

Hiding from Sesshoumaru she took three different cabs, headed into a bathroom, strip of her jacket, sliding into a sweatshirt, she changed her hair and eye color and getting into another cab, she reaches 'The Moonlight'. It was only 3PM. She still had 5 hours before she was due to perform. It was going to be a long day.

Her props were already pulled for her and was stored in the stock room. She went in to check on it to make sure that the things she needed were in good condition. Then suddenly a new idea came to her and she wanted to change her routine a little. Taking out her cell phone, she dials Venus' number and asked her to come in early to go over some routines. Venus agreed eagerly. It was rare that Eden asks her to perform together and when they do, it's usually interesting and fun. She too, was slowly gaining a name for herself at the club and she liked the attention and the money that came along with it.

…….

Sesshoumaru excused himself from the dinner table with Naraku and Smith, along with five other stockholders. He went up the roof and stood there, staring at the city lights below. They were going to leave and be over at 'The Moonlight' soon. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the situation. She had not fully understood that she was his mate and what that meant. In fact, she had rejected him as her mate. But he'd refused to believe that. Deep down he knew that she was his. He wondered if she'd gotten his gift and how she felt about it. He envisioned her tossing the arrangements against the wall as they shatter and the flowers crumple beneath her feet, just as his heart had.

He knew her seeing him with Kagura today did not help his situation. He'd wondered why Kagura had insisted on such a remote restaurant. He was more shocked he'd agreed to go anywhere with her. Something about a pregnant woman with tears on her face made it hard - even for him - to say 'no'. Knowing she was faking it, the thought of it being his pup within her still tore at his gut in an insufferable annoyance. If it would make her stop with the fake tears, he would be agreeable, even if he was discontented about it. He thought of the next few long months with her. Kami, blessed he was Youkai, therefore the pregnancy was going to only last for 6 months as opposed to the normal human of 9 months. He let out a relief sigh at that thought.

_"You still have the responsibility of taking care of me while I carry your pup Sesshoumaru. Whether you like it or not." Her voice rang out before the fake tears rolled._

And then the unlikely place that she'd continue to insist, and she'd refused to go elsewhere. He thought perhaps it might have been the pregnancy cravings – until he saw Kagome there. Was it a coincidence or was it planned? He'd have to find out what Kagura was up to. But he already knew the answer to that.

Confirming, with shock and disappointment that it was his pup growing inside of her, he'd been most irked that she had insisted on keeping the pregnancy. It was harder now that Kagura's pregnancy is coming further along too; she'd been more unreasonable than ever and on several occasions he'd wanted to snap her into pieces. Without knowing, this was probably the reason why he didn't want to have little ones in the first place - except with Kagome. He could tolerate anything from her if she'd only come back to him.

He chuckled sarcastically in his mind. Apparently Fate is not without a sense of irony. All these years he'd given up on mating and having his own pup, and when he finally found the woman he'd wanted to carry his pup, she'd rejected him because he somehow managed to screw it up by impregnating someone else first.

He'd wanted the business discussion to be over fast, but Smith was stalling. Purposely disagreeing to every name suggestion brought on by the stockholders. The most important part, they still haven't come to a conclusion about the stock ownership and shares of each individual.

"I think better when I have lovely ladies in my sight." Smith remarked earlier, impatient to be at 'The Moonlight.'

He'd sat at the dinner table tapping his claws in irritation. He thought some fresh air might help the tension so he'd excused himself and agreed to meet them over at the club later on.

………..

Looking at the clock it was almost 4 o'clock. Venus should be in soon she thought. Venus was the only one she was very close to at the club and they always had fun flirting harmlessly with each other.

She went over the things that she needed to do tonight. A perfectionist at heart, she always liked to have her 'to-do' list whenever she worked. Tonight, all she had to do was perform with a schoolgirl outfit, dedicate the damn performance to Mr. Smith and to hand an envelope to him. The envelope was light and she was curious as to what it was inside, but being polite and respectful, she did not open it. Instead, she tucked it away safely in her locker until she sees them after the performance later. She wondered what part this man played in the business world that made him so 'special' to Naraku.

Naraku had booked the best girls in the club for the night. And the manager had to scramble and call in other girls to fill the entertainment and cater to the other customers. Hatchi still had to call Kai in to help, even though there were three other assistant managers there as well.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" Venus beamed. She went over and landed a kiss on Eden's cheek. Eden smiles.

Venus spreads her arms wide. "For the girl who has everything, I give you love." She sang. Eden tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes. "Okay, forget it, you probably have tons of that too. What do you get for a girl who has anything and everything she could ever want?' Venus asked herself aloud.

"Stop it Venus. I don't ok?" Eden replied. Her thoughts went back to the Youkai. She would trade everything she has in her life just for him to love her, she thought to herself.

"UH-HUH! You do have everything, including that hot sexy hunk of a CEO! Um…Sesshoumaru right?" She blurted out.

Eden's eyes shot up. Venus gave her a smile. She went closer to her friend and held her face between her palms. "I saw the way the two of you flirted that night. You even kissed him. You _never_ kiss anyone." Venus whispered. "Well, except me." She added returning to her normal voice.

Eden's mood changed and she sat back down on her seat solemnly. "He's hardly mine, Venus."

"Liar, I see the way he looks at you. He's got it baaadddd for you!" Venus points out. Eden rolls her eyes.

_Yeah right, he's got it so bad for me that_...she didn't even want to finish her train of thought. Last thing she needed tonight was to be in an emotional wreck. Noticing her friend's mood, Venus went over and wraps her arms around the girl. Digging into her oversize bag, she pulls out a little box with a small bow. She goes down on one knee like a man proposing.

"Will you marry me?" Venus said giggling. Eden snatches the gift out of her hand and glares at her with a smile. How the girl always knows to make her smile, she will never know. "Open it." Venus instructed. "It's only 5 carat. It was all I could afford." She laughs at her own joke.

Without replying, Eden pulls the little bowstring. She opens the box and inside was a small charm bracelet with ancient characters and little bells on it.

"I thought it was pretty and I went to have it blessed so that you'll be protected when you wear it. See my mom gave me one when I was little." She shakes her wrist, the charm dangles and the bells on them hum a little tune as they sway about.

"Like it?" She asked as Eden holds the charm under the light to examine it. She notices that indeed, the characters and markings were ancient protective spells.

"Love it!" she smiles and hands Venus the charm to help her put it on.

She shakes her wrist about liking the sound the bells make. She gave Venus a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Eh. It was nothing. Sorry, I'll get you your 5 carat diamond next year." Venus continues to joke. Eden nudges her friend.

"Okay, then let's get to work." Eden said finally. Pulling Venus into the manager's office, she quickly disperses her ideas to Venus. A large smile spread across Venus' face. She likes the idea tremendously.

"You're a naughty one Eden." Venus remarked, her finger wagging up and down at her friend.

"Alright, let me go gather the other girls." Venus ran out and pulls a few girls into the room to discuss their performance for later.

Eden stares at the clock on the wall. It was getting to be about 6 o'clock. Venus had started her shift and was performing on stage and the other girls were busy getting ready or were socializing outside. They had briefly gone over their performance later and now she was sitting in the dressing room, filled with 22 different arrangements of just jasmine and lilies, all - from Naraku. He knew it to be her 22nd birthday today. The girls were giddy and each one breathed in the beautiful scents with gratitude. She sat and munched on the chocolate delivered earlier.

"Sheesh, beats all the sweats we usually smell huh?" One of them remarked.

She smiles at the girl. "You're welcome to take them home. You know that." She said sweetly. She reminisced on the peonies that Sesshoumaru had already sent to her. Feeling depressed again, she grabs another piece of chocolate, munching on it while resting an elbow on the vanity table.

"Thanks Eden! My mom would love this!" The girl beamed appreciatively. "I'll see you outside in the VIP later!" She waves bye as she went on stage for her songs.

Eden sat in her chair, finishing her chocolate; she realized with shock that she'd eaten half the box already. _Strange, I didn't realized I ate that much!_ Shrugging she grabs the brush and starts brushing her hair, preparing herself for the night.

Mayumi came in and rolled her eyes, seeing that Eden was working for the night. She didn't understand what was so special about Eden anyway. She looked just like any other girls here. Sure, she had real blond hair and blue eyes, but that's nothing special. Yeah, and sure her dancing was pretty neat, but she couldn't understand why all them men were so fascinated by her. She did not like it when Eden worked the same night she did because it meant she couldn't be late to her songs and she couldn't have things her way. She'd been dating the General Manager of the club for two months now and she'd been treated as one of the VIP girls and she hated the competition of Eden, because she knew she was still a step below Eden.

_I am going to have to rectify that problem_, Mayumi thought to herself.

Eden smiles at the girl, but didn't say anything, knowing that the girl had a personal resentment towards her. For what she did not know, but she resolved that it must be jealousy. She'd heard of Mayumi being mean to the other girls in the club because she's been sleeping with the manager and thought that she was special. Eden shrugs the thought away. _As long as she stays the hell away from me, we shouldn't have any trouble. _She thought silently.

She knew most of the girls in the club and got along with them quite well. Because she didn't mingle in their little group they kept their distance from her; but she always remembers their birthdays and brought them gifts accordingly, and they came to a conclusion that she was a thoughtful person - just extremely private by nature. She'd also help many of them straighten their finances out and plan better on how to spend their money. Working at the club was difficult because some nights they can earn a lot, others not so much and many of them had a hard time budgeting. She made sure she explained it to them and brought in brochures on where they can save their money. They were all very grateful to her and respected her. All in all, she was an easy-going person once they got to know her a little bit.

Finishing with her make-up and hair, Eden closes her eyes and did her 15 minutes meditation.

…………

Looking down from the rooftop, he caught Naraku's eyes and they held their challenging gaze for a minute as the men climbed into the stretched Hummer limo. He'd told them to head over there and he'll meet them at the reserved tables. He hated listening to the useless nonsense that came out of their lecherous mouths. He knew especially they'll be talking about _his mate _and he'd have to kill them – that was not something he could do. There were still laws that he had to follow and obey within society. He can't run around and slice and kill anyone he wanted to. Taking in a last breath of fresh air, he turns and jumps off the roof, landing lightly on his feet, his hair flowing softly behind.

By the time he reached the club, the men were already in place and the girls were already giving lap dances to the stockholders. It was only seven-thirty and already he wanted to leave. He could only imagine how long Smith was going to drag this out. He saw Venus sitting next to Naraku, but Eden was nowhere to be seen.

After she gave Kohaku the new routines she added with the girls she decided to stick around and hang out with him for a bit to apologize for earlier. She didn't want to go into details and he didn't pester her. If there was one thing he knew best about her is if she was being elusive then the best thing was to leave it be. So he did.

She was sitting in the DJ booth, looking down, when she saw Sesshoumaru entering the club. Naraku and the others had arrived early but she wasn't making an appearance until 8 o'clock. Kohaku caught glimpse of Sesshoumaru as well and was able to piece the two pieces of the puzzle together and understood why she took off from the restaurant.

Watching him she saw that Sesshoumaru was impeccably dressed in a dark grey button down dress shirt, silver tie and black slacks. She watches from the booth as took his long confident stride, not quite a swagger, but close, telling her that he was a man at complete ease with himself. It was the kind of effortless confidence she'd always admired since the first day she met him. Even from a distance, she could see the irritation written on his incredibly good-looking face. He moved like some kind of conquering hero, every inch the hale, hearty knight in complete command of himself and the world around him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, feel him. She swallowed hard and something painful twisted in her chest at the very idea of feeling him inside her again. She tried to dismiss it. Instead, a burst of longing seized her and it was so sudden she lost control of her heartbeat for a moment, and felt warm inside. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

She hadn't expected him here – especially with Naraku and her job to entertain the American in the same vicinity. She already knew it was going to be very difficult. Taking a last glimpse of him as Venus stood to greet him, she slides down the back stairs into the dressing room again to get ready for her performance, without realizing Kohaku had watched her follow Sesshoumaru's every single step from the door to the VIP section.

Walking into the dressing room she started wondering how she was going to deal with him being there tonight. She'd already set a pretty racy performance and she wondered if he was going to go ballistic. _Why should he? He already has his woman! _But she knew that he was still after her, and he was possessive. _Greedy asshole. Make up your mind! _A flash of dead bodies spread throughout the club and him going insane, send chills down her spine but the thought of him being so possessive over her also made her smile. _No, I refuse to be his little booty-call because his woman is knocked up! _She chided herself_._ Picking up another piece of chocolate, she tosses it in her mouth and licked her fingers. _Here I go! _She thought as she sets her purse into the locker to go on stage.

After greeting Venus with a nod, Sesshoumaru took his seat in the semi-circle lounge chairs. It amazes him how these men loved to conduct business in such a place. He'd always find the loud music and the many chit-chatter conversation to be an annoyance. Most of the time it gave him a headache because his hearing was so sensitive and he'd almost always had to use more effort than he'd like to drone out the loud noises.

Venus leans over and pours him a glass of his usual cognac. She hands him the glass and excused herself saying she'd be back soon.

Looking around the group, he saw the men flirting and groping the girls. One of the girls made a move to sit next to him. She opens her mouth to say something but was quickly waved off by the dismissal of his hand. He sat there face, stoic but his heart was nervous. He wondered if she'll be joining them later on and if so, how this whole night was going to pan out.

Deciding perhaps it was best to get down to business, he started the conversation first with the company name that Smith seems to be tiptoeing around.

"Smith," he begins. "STN Holdings should work out well as far as a name would go." He stated, watching Smith's reaction. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Hmm. That's a new one Sesshoumaru." The other stockholders nod their heads in agreement.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" #1 stockholder Said. "It sounds great and easy to remember!"

"Now, which business are we attaching that to? Real Estates development or the Banking Services?" Smith asked.

"Doesn't matter. It would be all. Easy to remember. All that needs to be done is to get someone build the website listing all the companies under it and anytime someone searches for any of the businesses, everything will come up, resulting in cross-selling opportunities." He explained his 'two-birds-with-one-stone' idea. He hadn't realized he'd finished his drink so soon until Mayumi moved to refill it for him. _I better slow down, this night is going to be long_. He thought, in case he had to somehow protect _his mate,_ he can't be wasted, even though that was exactly all he wanted to do. Get wasted and not be here.

"Very well Sesshoumaru." Smith succumb to the company name. Naraku didn't care either way. He knew Smith was just been an ass and it worked well for his plan.

Just as he was about to get another topic into the discussion, the DJ's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Alright gentlemen! Our lovely Eden is going to do a preliminary show for you so let's all welcome her to our stage tonight shall we?"

Sesshoumaru's heart stops. He wasn't sure how much effort he would have to expense trying not to blow the place into bits. Everyone stop what he or she was doing and paid attention to the main stage. When they did speak, it was in low whispers as not to distract the others watching.

She came out dressed in a spaghetti halter, low back dress. Laced top and sheer bodice with a sexy ruffled hem and black lace details on the hemline. The music begins. He noticed that her mark was not showing for some reason. He made a mental note to find out why later.

Her performance to 'Ain't it funny' by Jennifer Lopez. was graceful, one of a person who is trained in the art of dancing. Not, a shake-your-ass-and-make-money type of dancing.

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me_

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be_

_But there are facts in our lives_

_We can never change_

She moves gracefully, holding onto the pole with one hand as she sways her hip from side to side just as a Latin dancer would.

_Just tell me that you understand and feel the same_

_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_

Posing with her hand straight in the air for a few seconds, and then she walks around the pole and spins around three times, with her legs together, arched in a straight form.

_I'd live a thousand lives_

_Each one with you right by my side_

_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

Lying down, she stretches one leg straight in the air and tilts her head back, leaning on her elbow.

Pulling herself up she bends her knees and bend over caressing her hand down her legs. She was sexier than any words can describe.

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

Grabbing the pole she pins and then sliding down she twirls her head, shakes her hip

Shakes her hips again and throws her hand out.

Doing a Tango move from left to right, right to left she spins, wrapping the back of right knee around the pole and bends over. Holding onto the pole like it was the other partner.

As the song slows and begins to end, she twirls and twirls, making a high kick she then spins around the pole, she extends her right leg straight and made circles twice before spinning again. Her kick ball change mambo moves with her hands over cross over and adagio turn combinations were beautifully executed.

The music breaks and she finishes her performance with a short gypsy flamenco dance.

_All those dance lessons paid off I see. _Naraku snickers mentally, enjoying her little twist to the show.

Although he did not like the fact that she was scantily clad and dancing in front of other men, he was doing pretty well, because her dancing was 'conservative' and pretty as oppose to sexy and raunchy. He felt at least he could sit there and breathe ok until she was done. And he did like the song a bit. _Is she trying to tell me something? _The Youkai wondered hopefully.

"That was different." Smith remarked. He'd never seen a 'stripper' danced 'professionally' before. As the lights darkened and the audience applauded, Smith relished in the sight of her. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Naraku.

_Flashback…….._

"Fine whatever, but I don't want her for one night. I want her for the whole week." He bargained

"Done." Naraku's voice rang over the line. "Let's go over some of the details."

"Yeah like what?" He asked wondering what the catch was.

"For one, 'Lady Eden' is a very private person, therefore, this matter is not going to go into a fourth person's ears." Naraku starts.

"Fine. Keep my damn mouth shut. What else?"

"You will get to see her this Saturday when we have our meeting with Tashio. She'll give you a key to the hotel room that you will be spending with her for the next week."

"Fine." He tried to listen but his mind was running wild of the things he wanted to do to her little body.

"You can do whatever you want to her as long as you don't leave any marks or hurt her." Naraku continues.

"Fair enough." He thought it was a reasonable condition since he wasn't one who enjoyed pain giving or receiving. For him, it was all about taking what he wanted and pleasuring himself.

"During the week-days she has to keep her personal image up so you will only see her after 7PM. However, she will do whatever it is that you please, wherever and whenever you want." Naraku continues.

"I can live with that." _I'll be able to get work done during the day then, and perhaps conserve my energy a bit to ravage her at night. _"Anything else Naraku?" His voice filled with irritation, wondering how many more things were going to be listed.

"No, but I can tell you, her mouth is heavenly."

Smith chuckled right before he hung up.

_End flashback……._

Smith couldn't wait for the night to end. He was going to see her later and fuck her brains out, and she was going to do whatever he wants for a whole week. Just the thought of it gave him an erection as he stares at the stage waiting for her to perform again.


	16. Chapter 16: Whatever you like

Chapter 16

**Whatever you like…**

"Gentlemen and the ladies in the house, we have a very special performance coming up. Our 'Lady Eden' has spent much time putting this together for our special guests in the VIP section. Please, welcome Eden and the lovely ladies of 'The Moonlight'!" Kohaku's voice boomed over the speakers.

(Sway by PCD)

The lights flashed and outlines the girls behind the five sheer screens.

_Ah_

They thrust their hips and pause

_Oh_

They thrust their chest and pause

_Ah_

They all sway and thrust their whole body

_Too doo dooo too doo dooo_

_when marimba starts to play dance with me..._

Eden steps out from behind one of the screens in her new dance dress, a form fitting, V-neck, A-line skirt with slits all around, cut just for a Latin dance performance.

The audience applauded as the five screens lighted up and five sexy bodies outlined behind the screens. They danced individually to the music and did a strip tease. The men could not see anything except for the shadowed outlines of their sexy bodies.

_Hold me close sway me more…._

They all sway their body in sync with each other, caressing their knees up their thighs and to their chest and out steps Venus in long slacks, buttoned down shirt, that's tucked inside her pants. She had on suspenders and a top hat. She danced her way towards Eden as Eden does her sexy Latin dance, swaying her body back and forth. They joined hands and did an excellent Tango routine. They emphasize on their precision, smoothness, and elegant dance lines. When they came together as a couple, their embrace is flexible.

Holding Eden's hand above their head, she twirls Eden around, her dress flares like a flower as she spins.

While watching Eden and Venus danced on the stage, Mayumi had begins a small conversation with Sesshoumaru. She was asking him about business and the way the economy was going.

She came off very arrogant, but her knowledge of business world was impressive enough to keep his attention and he responded to her questioning. Talk of business has always caught his ear in a conversation, if nothing else, it was distracting him tremendously from his possessiveness towards _his mate_ while she performs.

The show itself was mesmerizing as the song continues to play and Venus and Eden continues their little Latin dance routine. Unexpected and sexy. She leans into Venus' body and bends her knee, while Venus supports her weight and they tilt to the side. After another twirl and turn she jumps and Venus caught her while she rest on Venus thigh her legs crossing. The applaud roared through the club.

_I can hear the violin, long before it begins….._

They danced their way to the center of the stage where a chair laid against the pole. She pushes Venus on the chair with her palm and pose thrusting her hip to the side. Swaying her hips she turns and shakes her ass in Venus' face as Venus plays the bachelor in the show. Eden settles her hips into Venus' lap and gave her a rubbing lap dance. She rides back and forth in between Venus thighs as the girl bends her head and runs her finger across the rim of her top hat.

Standing up and turning around Venus gave one hard yank at Eden's dress and it flew off in her hand revealing her floral lace micro skirt with beaded tassel trim, a cute little bow and a matching lacey bra top with tiny bows on the straps. Venus tosses the dress over her head. It landed in the back of the stage and Eden sets her right feet with the 6 inch pump right between Venus' legs. She pushes against Venus' crotch and grabbing the pole she lifts herself onto the chair. Venus sat back looking up at her. They smile at each other. Her talents allowed her to grab the pole and climbs on it without touching Venus. Once on top she spins stretching her legs straight. She met Venus' face with her crotch and wraps her legs around the girl's face. She slowly let her body slides backwards, her legs still wrap both around the pole and Venus' neck.

Her palms pressing on the floor, she spreads her legs straight and Venus looks down at the scantily clad area between her thighs. Flipping backwards, she lands on her feet and moves to stand up and wag her ass in front of Venus again. The music came to an end and she spins, landing perfectly in Venus' lap. Venus dips her and with her free hand, she caresses Eden's face and she gave way a sensual erotic expression as she closes her eyes.

_Sway me noowwww..._

Before the light went completely dark, Venus leans in as if, she was about to kiss Eden on the lips.

No one expected that kind of performance, being there that night made them feel like they were watching a show in Las Vegas.

"She's not done yet gentlemen. We're going to bring Eden right back out to perform for someone very special tonight. This next performance goes out to Mr. Smith, our special guest visiting from America!" Kohaku's announced over the speakers.

She got ready in her little school-girl outfit. A white snap-button down shirt that lays right above the micro short red and white pleated-plaid skirt. A wide red tie hits just below her breast. She had on calve high stockings with bows in the back and black closed toe Mary-Jane shoes. Her two pigtails decorated with two large red bows. She completes the outfit with a lollipop.

(Freak-a-leak, Lil Jon)

As the beat of the music begins, she steps out, settles into the little school desk in the back of the stage as the music starts. She pretends to be doing her work in a school book, her head bobbing from side to side, her two pig tails swinging along as the beat plays, while she sucks on the lollipop. Sesshoumaru thought he was about to have a heart attack.

_How you like it daddy?_

_How you like it daddy?_

She gasps wide-eyed and places her palm over her mouth and stands up. Showing off her little teacher's pet outfit.

_How you like it daddy?_

_How you like it daddy?_

Skipping towards the pole in her 6-inch pumps. She turns and bends over just a little showing her little ruffled cotton panties. She grabs the pole and skips around it.

_How you like it daddy?_

_How you like it daddy?_

(Kohaku did perfect a remix and another song comes on-Lollipop Lil Wayne)

She puts the lollipop in her mouth, grabs the pole and spins around it with her legs straight out

swaying her hips she stands up from the stage

_She lick me like a lollipop…._

She pulls out her lollipop from her mouth, she licks it and swirls her tongue around the candy. Slipping the lollipop back into her mouth, she grabs the poll and spins smoothly, arching her knees, as the song continues.

She climbs the pole and using her thighs to hold onto it,

She sat there, sucking on her lollipop, then she presses her breast together around the pole

She slides down the pole, kicking her leg up in the air, she held it there. Holding onto to the pole

she sways her hip in and out, moving like a snake

_She even wear her hair down her back like mine_

Leaning against the pole, her fingers slips through both her pigtails and she winks.

_But man, I never seen an ass like hers_

Holding the pole, she spreads her legs and shakes her ass, making it jiggle.

_I told her to back it up like hers_

She pops her ass, twice

She turns around and holds the pole behind her

_She licks me like a lollipop._

She slides down, still holding onto the pole she pulls the lollipop out and then pushes it in, out and in, tilting her head back.

Leaning onto the pole now, she pulls her both her legs up covering her face, her hands reach in front of the back of her legs and caresses them from the tip of her ankle down to her thighs. She reaches her womanhood, placing her finger outside her panties, she rubs from bottom to top in a slow gentle move. She flicks her spot where her 'opening' would be with her middle finger and thumb. Then she slides her hand between her legs and part them, her back still pressed on the pole. Using both her hands, she spreads her legs, she tilts her head back and a grimace forms on her face, as if someone was forcefully spreading her legs. Her legs presses together while her hands pry them apart. With one hard tug, she pushes her legs apart hard and her heels slams onto the stage, making a loud sound.

Caressing her legs from ankle to thigh, she slides her hand back and forth in fluid moves. Suddenly, her hands raises and she slaps both of her thighs_ hard_. Rolling over on the stage, she tilts her ass up and bounces it up and down.

The song was near the end of its remix and she gets up, walk towards the school desk again. A bell sounds, indicating that 'school' was over and she sat back into her seat, picking up a pen pretending to scribble something in her notebook as the lights on the stage went dark.

With his demonic vision he could see the managers scrambling on the stage, setting up a large martini glass, taking the desk away and Eden taking off her shoes and socks.

The lights on center stage, once again comes on.

_All at a dime.._

Strutting onto stage, she rips the ribbons to her pigtails off and tosses it off the stage with a ferocious attitude

Her hands move to tousle her hair wildly about

"Uh-oh, ladies and gentlemen, she's got her shoes off,…" Kohaku said as he rock his body back and forth to the music of Nicole Scherzinger.

_her name is.._

"EDEN!" (Kohaku's voices over)

_hoo_

_hoo_

_hoo_

She yanks off her tie and toss it onto the stage with fierce attitude this time

her hips thrust back and forth and her breast bounced inside the white shirt.

She struts backwards towards the back of the stage. She did freestyle jazz and runs towards the front, and slides

Landing on the floor, she has her right knee up and left leg crosses over,

Pushing down on the stage she did a backward flips and featherly stands up

her left hand angels over her head and the right hand straight to her side, her hips sways from side to side, up and down circling around. Then her chest pops back and forth…

_I'll do whatever you like_

Eden struts one foot in front of the other her hip thrusting side to side,

Venus re-enters the stage with a white shirt, tie and black boy shorts.

_I'll do whatever you like_

Her index finger beckons Venus to 'come here'

Venus dances making her way to be in front of Eden.

_I can do, I can do_

_I'll do, I'll do whatever you like_

Venus gets on her knees.

While Eden was swaying her hips in hard circles

she caresses herself, grabbing and groping her own breasts in an obscene manner

Venus stands up

_What do you want?_

Eden flicks her head and pushes Venus backwards strutting with her palm on Venus' chest.

The verse repeats and she pushes Venus onto the chair. She walks around Venus, slides her finger into her mouth and bites it gently. Her eyes narrowing in a kinky way

_Boy, you want my body_

_Wanna ride it like a Harley_

Her right palm circling in front, she starts grinding like she was grinding into a woman

While turning around to face Venus and shakes her ass hard and fast like a belly dancer

_Once or twice around the block_

_I bet I'll have you saying woh, woh._

She bends over, popping her ass while she takes off Venus already loose tie.

_First stop, let me pop_

She pops her hip; then chest

_Drop like a helicop_

She drops to squat on her knees and spreading her legs apart,

Hands on her knees she pops her ass at the audience.

_Pay attention to me_

_While I show you the scenerio_

She starts to crawl towards the large martini glass.

_Beep beep_

As the song continues, she wraps her hands behind the stem of the large glass. Using Venus' tie she wraps it around her wrist like a handcuff. She arches her neck and back and writhe around, spreading her legs and bending her knees like she was getting fucked hard while being tied up. Tossing her head back and forth. Using the tip of her toes, she thrusts her body back towards the martini glass, as if a man was driving deep

into her womanhood.

_You get any closer to me_

_Then I might just have to let it go_

The music stops suddenly.

"**Uh! Uh!" **

She moans loudly then she thrusts her body _hard._

As if she had just had an orgasm.

Sesshoumaru pulls the tight collar of his shirt. The song resumes.

_Something about that cocky thing…_

Venus walks up to her and pulls the tie out of her wrists.

Venus pulls her up and she sways sexily around and stood in front of Venus,

tantalizing the audience

She turns to face Venus and flips backwards, her palms and feet flat on the stage, but spread apart,

her body bending like and arch

_I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna…._

Venus moves between her legs and proceeds to ram hard into Eden's pelvic.

Eden's breasts jiggle downwards at the thrust.

Venus thrusts into her again.

Eden slides her body onto the floor, Venus pulls her up by the hand again.

_I'll do whatever you like…_

They stand close together,

their profile to the audience and Venus' slides her leg in between Eden's thigh.

They move in sync in a motion of an 'S'

And then

They dirty danced their way back towards the pole

Once again she pushes Venus back into the chair.  
She dances provocatively in front of Venus.

_I'll do whatever you like_

She gets on her knees her hands rests on Venus' knees

and as the song continues to sing she does an explicit mock blow-job in between Venus' legs.

Her head bobbing up and down,

Round and round

_I'll do whatever you like_

Venus slides her hands on Eden's head and grabs a handful of hair.

_I can do, I can do_

_I'll do, I'll do whatever you like_

She too was in the act and leans her head back 'moaning' like she was about to explode.

Eden spins around

They both heave their chest up and down, panting from the 'wild sex'

Grabbing Eden's white shirt, she yanks it off her shoulder and Eden acted shocked. She sways her hips to stand up moving like a snake and Venus got off her chair

Venus towers behind Eden, who's without heels.

Venus slides the shirt off and tosses it aside. Her left hand chocking around Eden's neck while Eden leans back in 'torment' but not without pleasure. Eden slides her hand into her skirt and starts 'pleasuring' herself. Her heaving cleavage

Spilling out of the white lacy bra, as she does her fake erotic pants

Venus starts running her hand all over Eden's body, meeting Eden's hand inside the skirt

Dominating her, she yanks off Eden's skirt as well as her cotton panties

Revealing a matching bikini bottom and a choker necklace that

Came to the middle down her flat abs and wraps around her waist as a belly chain.

She stood, grinding into Venus' hips

Venus sits down on the chair again

_Beep beep_

Then her hands raises above her head and laces together

As her hips sways in an up and down in a circle

She stops

Then she shakes it up and down, literally like a belly dancer.

_Beep beep_

Her hips seems like it didn't even belong to her body they way she shakes it.

Tossing both her hands to the side she spins and lands on a perfect

Split with her back to the audience.

_See the cheek_

_Wanna see me make it speak._

Burying her face in between Venus' thighs, she twitches her ass cheek one to the next. Back and forth her ass cheek twitches perfectly to the beat.

She pushes herself backwards away from Venus.

Crawling forward, tucking her head under the chair that Venus is sitting on, she gets on her left knee and stretches her right leg straight. She shakes her ass and it flutters back and forth. Venus stands up and takes the chair away.

Venus exits the stage.

Eden pulls herself up by the pole.

She starts to strut towards the martini glass dancing, popping and spinning in between

and climbs on the fabric draping next to the martini glass.

Climbing all the way to the top she spins in a large circle and guides herself into the martini glass.

_Something about that cocky thing_

_You got me wanna see what's really going on_

Slipping and sliding around to the song. She stands in the middle of the martini glass, swaying her hip while the bubbles of the 'champagne' dangles on her body. She once again slides under the 'water' and takes her top off.

Tossing it over, it lands on the stage.

Holding her arm around her breast, she stands up, her back to them, she sways suggestively with just her wet bikini bottom on.

_Eat it, beat it, till it's swollen_

_You gonna need a icepack_

Tossing her hands to the side, she shakes her ass hard and fast, her hands making circles as they

slowly move up above her head, and

Her ass jiggles back and forth with hard force.

Sliding into the 'champagne' again she twirls and turn, pretending she was taking a bath.

Leaning into the side of the glass, she stretches her leg straight up in the air, caressing it

She sits up her left hand covering her bare breast she spins around the glass, her palm held half above the 'champagne'

And the water splatters all over the stage. She repeats, going the opposite side

Grabbing the rim of the large glass she moves her shoulders side to side

all the while holding the audience captive of what she will do next.

She moves her head back and forth like 'an Egyptian'

With her two fingers (middle and index) over her eyes, left hand, right hand, repeat

She willowy stands up, her hands run through her wet matted hair, exposing her breasts,

that is now _barely _covered by the 'bubbles'.

OMG Sesshoumaru was MAD!

Crossing her arm over her breast she tugs at her bikini string with her other hand.

_NO_! He thought, _She wouldn't!_

_Pull it_

She yanks the string holding the left side of her bikini together.

_Pull it_

She bit the string before she lets it falls and front half of her bikini rustles over.

_Pull it_

He would have moved with demon speed to take her out of the place until he saw that underneath her bikini she had on a nude color thong with clear straps on the side. Everyone must have think that she was 'naked' underneath. And even with just that, he was ready to blast the place into smithereens.

She lets the bikini bottom dangles

_Pull it_

She makes a 'come hither' motion with her index finger and smiles in an evil, lasvicious, sexy smile.

She flicks her chin up and licks her lip vulgarly.

_Pull it. _

She reaches behind her back and tugs the other string on her bikini.

_Pull it_

The song lowly fades and she continues to sway and roll her hips as she pulls on the string, the bow came loose and when it starts to rustle over without support, the lights went off and it was completely dark. Her performance was over.

The whole club was silent, soaking in what had just transpired. The scent of arousal permeated the club like smoke in an opium den. He grips onto his glass of cognac hard. He hadn't realized his knuckles were white until he heard the glass crack. Naraku snickered within himself at the sight of Sesshoumaru in torment.

In his mind, there was nothing but her and a club field of dead bodies and blood. He was seconds from tearing off into a murderous tirade when Venus places her hand on his shoulders and squeezing it. She had rushed out and sat next to him after she was done helping Eden. He chugs down the rest of his cognac Venus refills his drink in a new glass. Mayumi, sitting next to him, couldn't really comprehend why he was so angry.

_Was it something I said? _She thought to herself. She'd assumed the CEO had taken interest in her since she'd been the only one, he'd 'allowed' conversation with.

Venus asked him to pass her the champagne from the stainless steel champagne cooler. Her attempt to distract him and subsiding his anger was the only thing that held his feet on the ground.

"God Damnit! That girl," Mr. Smith makes a grunting sound, his arousal vexatiously obvious. "I'll like to tear her into pieces! God! That body!" He chugs down his own drink as to put out the flame and Sesshoumaru swallows a growl and the instinct to rip Smith's head off.

Mayumi's jealousy rises within her. She was so arrogant that she believed she trumps Eden over looks, and wiles. The fact that the men were drooling over Eden like horny teenagers was provoking her into a confrontation with Eden. Getting up, she storms into the dressing room, her anger and jealousy fumed by the alcohol.

"Mr. Tashio, can you please pass me the other bottle of Scotch please?" Venus interrupted him before he rips Smith into little pieces. Slow and steady he hands her the bottle of scotch as she refills the glass for Naraku.

Naraku sat with the other girls around him watching Sesshoumaru actually shake trying to control his anger. _If you only knew the half of what I have planned for your mate Sesshoumaru. When I am done, she'll be nothing more than a used up whore. See how a Youkai such as yourself enjoys being mated to a whore. Or will you rid of her? I will enjoy watching her rip your heart out and hand it to me I the palm of her hands. _Naraku looks over at one of the girls and let out a creepy, evil smile. She felt goosebumps on her skin and the hair in the back of her neck stood up.


	17. Chapter 17: Anger

Chapter 17

**Anger**

After he passed Venus the Scotch, he grabs the empty bottle of Dom Perignon and with lightning speed, he met the bottle to Smith's head and it shattered into a million tiny pieces. He followed the attack with his hands wrapped around Smith's neck, his claws digging into his subclavian artery, paralyzing Smith as the blood is blocked from rushing to his head and arms. The scent of Smith's blood starts to infest into his nostrils. He heard the clamor and sounds of people gasping in shock, the screams from the girls. He sensed the fear from the stockholders and heard the scrambling of people trying to rush out the club.

_He's gone insane! _He could hear their thoughts and screams.

He sensed anger from Naraku as the man prepares to defend himself.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing?" An acrimonious question from Naraku filled his ears. But he knew Naraku was not in the least surprised by his action. He watches as Sesshoumaur's claws dig deep into Smith's throat, the poison starts to seep into his body and he lays there helpless, blood trickling out of his skull and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. _You're next Naraku. _He charted.

Eyes blazing red, Sesshoumaru pulls his fingers into a grasp of his poisonous claw attack, ready to tear off into every man that had been aroused by her. Every single one of them who'd had indecent thoughts about _his mate._ He was going to use his poison whip and no one was going to be spared. He wasn't going to listen to their reasoning or their sordid methods to beg for their lives. No, he was in rage and he was going to kill them all – and he was going to enjoy every single second of it!! He'd been thirsty for their for their blood on his claws for too long. Especially with Smith and his insinuations towards _his mate. How dare he!!  
_

His nails dig deeper into the American as he lets out a low growl. A sense of ease and freedom filled him as the blood continues to trickle forming beautiful red waves down Smith's face and coloring the white dress shirt he wore. Suddenly, the American's eyes sprung wide open. His lips curve to form his choking words.

"Mr. Tashio, you're…you're hurting me." His voice was a mere whisper. He wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for his demonic hearing powers, but Smith's voice wasn't his. It was feminine, and it was familiar. Very familiar. He felt a tug on his arm and almost shook off the hand that rested there, still completely engrossed in the agonizing look of Smith's face. Sesshoumaru almost snickered in delight at the sight.

"Mr. Tashio, please.." the voice repeated again. And only remembered then where he was, who he was with. He released his harsh grasp. He was shocked. He'd grabbed onto Venus hands so hard, he'd almost broken her bone. For a moment he had become entranced in his own murderous fantasy of the man who desired his mate. He'd forgotten nearly everything. He shook his head mentally. Venus rubs her sore wrist with her other free hand. _Sheesh! I thought I'd lost him there! Damn, this is going to leave a nasty bruise. _She thought, rubbing the pain in her wrist.

Without saying anything, Sesshoumaru stood up and walk towards the front door to the club. He had to get away, he couldn't take it anymore! Another moment there he'd have to kill everyone. Just like he had in his mind, seconds ago. He needed fresh air. The scent of arousal was too much for him to take, engulfing him whole like dark clouds swallowing the sun before a storm.

He yield to the fact that he was going to have to come up with some kind of strategy to win Kagome back into his arms again. He's going to prove to her that they belong together. He was going to remind her of how good it feels for her to be in his arms. And after he explains to her about being his mate, he'll make sure that she knows he does not want her to ever dance in that place _ever again_. He made a mental note to have Jaken find out more about 'The Moonlight' and then he'll buy it out. Whatever the cost – even if left him penniless, which would hardly be the case, but still he didn't care. Then, he's going to burn it to the ground and he'll stand and watch as the flames consume every last piece of wood frame that held it together. Connectively, when it was nothing more than a pile of ashes, he'd have Jaken dance on the damn thing.

The security at the door took a step in front of him, seeing that he had a glass of alcohol in his hand. Just as he was about to open his mouth and speak, to tell Sesshoumaru he wasn't allowed to carry open alcohol outside, something flashed in Sesshoumaur's deadly eyes and the security decided best to keep his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru made his way past the guy and steps out into the much welcomed breeze and fresh air.

He felt like he needed to be rescued from this torturous predicament. And the only one able to accomplish such a task was his mate – his Kagome. He's never needed anyone like the way he needed her right now. He had never been a man with many words, but he'll tell her of all his feelings if that was what it was going to take to get her back. He was going to tell her everything from his heart. _Rescue me Kagome, from this bottomless pit of Hell that you've locked me in! My patience is running out._……

…………..

She had just finished changing her clothes and sat in front of her vanity breathing heavily from the exhausting performance. She wondered how Sesshoumaru was doing. She tried to refocus her attention on the task at hand of entertaining the American. _How am I to flirt with that guy when he's sitting there? _She'd never had trouble flirting and seducing men at the club before. As a matter of fact, it came almost naturally to her – like she was born and breed to do so. But how was she to be someone else when the one she love is sitting across from her. She still felt the pain from seeing him with Kagura earlier. She was still lonely. She realized that this whole thing was taking too much of her energy. She wished somehow she had the power to tear the memories of him out of her mind and heart like pages in a book and toss it away. She wished somehow she'd never felt his touch and tasted his lips. _Kami, those soft sexy lips. _She closed her eyes and reminisced his lips all over her body, making her whole body vibrated with desires for him each time. Kami, it did not feel like that with Koga or Elliot, she realized, and remembered how she'd tremble in Koga's arms. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away as she felt getting aroused and irritated at the same time. _Great, I get to see HIM tonight. _Although she dreaded the thought of being in the same vicinity with him, she felt a tingling of excitement deep below in her guts.

She was brushing her hair till lost in her thoughts of the Youkai, when Mayumi stormed up to her and slams on one of the dressing tables.

"You know, I don't know who you think you are, but you sure as hell don't run the show!" Mayumi screams at Eden. (For no reason!)

Startled, she turns to see Mayumi mad as hell. _What the hell is this about? _Eden thought. Then she smelled the alcohol on her breath when Mayumi approached her, and she figured the girl must be getting drunk or already is. She ignored the girl and continues to brush her hair. She didn't want to get confrontational on her birthday.

"I'm talking to you!" Mayumi screams again.

One of the other girls, Mei, came by and tried to pull her away, telling her to leave Eden alone.

"What? That bitch is NOT too good to talk to me!" She continues to yell.

Slamming her palm on the vanity table Eden turns to face Mayumi.

"What is it that I have done to you?" She asked with barely controlled fury. She did not like confrontations and arguments and she had made an effort to leave the girl be, but calling her names was not something she tolerated from anyone. The girl starts to point her finger at Eden. She was drunk, angry and really she had no excuse to blow up so she made things up as she went along.

"Take your finger out of my face!" Eden warned.

"Your stinking attitude, that's what you have done! You prance around in here whenever you want, skipping who's ever turn is next if we're so much as a second late. And how the fuck am I supposed to dance after you've spilled all that damn water on the stage? Just because you can make money doesn't give you the right to think you own the damn place!" She continues to point her finger at Eden.

"Take your finger out of my face!" She slaps Mayumi's hand away "Just because you're sleeping with the manager, doesn't mean you can talk to others and treat them the way you have!" Eden's voice filled with irritation. She turns to go back to her seat, she wanted the argument to end. She knew it was pointless, the girl was obviously drunk. But Mayumi won't let up.

"Oh really? Well, just because you sleep with the customers to make more money for the club still doesn't mean you own the damn place! WHORE!" Mayumi threw back, having been invited by Smith to join him and Eden at a hotel later.

Eden's hand flew faster than she can blink and lands right across Mayumi's cheek. Instantly her five fingers were imprinted on the girl's cheek. She hated when anyone made her late. She hated when things happen unexpectedly, but she hated it most when someone had the impudent to call her a whore.

"Check your facts before you rant." Her body seething with uncontrollable anger.

"Why you…" Mayumi starts to lunge at Eden. But she was grabbed back by and the other girls. "Let go of me! I'm going to beat the shit out of her! How dare she touched me!" The alcohol was really rushing to her head.

Eden really wished that they'd let Mayumi go. If Mayumi wanted to be her punching bag for the hurt and pain she was experiencing, she'd be grateful for it. Her body was itching to beat the crap out of the arrogant brat in front of her.

Just then Kai came running in. "What the hell is going on here?"

Shrugging the other girls off her, Mayumi ran towards Kai. "She slapped me. I want her disciplined!" She points her finger at Eden. Kai looks over his shoulder at Eden. He saw Eden was shaking from anger. Without even asking the details he already knew it must have been Mayumi's fault. He knew Eden too well and she doesn't get confrontational unless provoked. Not to mention, when he was hired he was instructed that everyone keeps their distance from Eden, she gets whatever she wants, and not a hair on her head gets touched, or else!

"Mayumi, you're drunk, I think it's time for you to go home." He said, irate that his girlfriend had pulled such a stunt. He prayed to Kami, this doesn't get back to the owner and loose his job.

"NO!" Mayumi screamed. "I want you to fire her." She whines. Rolling his eyes, he dragged Mayumi into his office. "Aren't you going to do anything?" She slurs as she was being dragged away.

The other girls who have been watching the scene went over to see Eden.

"Kami Eden, are you alright?" The girl asked watching Eden shake, she was worried but she wanted to laugh at the fact that Mayumi got what she deserved. They would have loved to see Eden beat the shit out of the crazy bitch but at the same time, they were afraid of the look in Eden's eyes. Mayumi might not survive the fight if they'd let Eden get a hold of her. They knew little of her, but they figure if she could do the pole tricks and performances that she does, meant she was well trained and fit, and a tiny thing like Mayumi wasn't going to stand a chance.

Eden lets out a long sigh. Releasing the anger from her soul. She hated feeling the way she did. Coming to her senses, she was glad the other girls didn't let Mayumi go. Kami, only knows what she was capable of when she was angry like that. It was as if she didn't even know herself. Her soul eaten away by anger, hurt and hatred.

The girl couldn't control it any longer and she laughs. "I'm glad you were the one to give it to her Eden. Man, I've been wanting to smack her a few times myself." Mei commented.

"Yeah, someone needs to put her in her place that's for sure." Another chimed in.

Eden settles into her seat as Kai guides Mayumi, who was crying hysterically like a little brat who's toy was taken away, by the arm out the back door where a taxi was waiting for her. He'd draped a dress over her body and his jacket as well. Hachi came into the room just then.

"Alright Hachi, I'll see you next time. Sorry about this. Thanks!" Kai said as he left with Mayumi staggering in his arms.

"Eden, are you alright? I just heard from one of the girls." Hachi came over to her. She nods. "Do you need anything?" Hachi asked concerned.

"Yeah, a triple." She said.

"Mei, go to the bar and get her a double Patron." Hachi instructed.

"Mmmm.." Mei nods and went outside.

Eden looks at Hachi. She'd wanted a triple.

"You still have to deal with Naraku." He reminded her. She nods, still breathing hard.

"Well, take a few minutes. Let me know if there is anything else you need. I'll talk to Kai about his girlfriend later." Hachi assured her.

"It's no big deal. She just needs someone to stand up to her. Anyway, she was drunk." Eden brushed the incident off.

"Alright, I need to be on the floor." Hachi said. She nods again and he left.

Mei came in a few minutes later with her shot and left to tend to customers. Eden guzzled the shot down in one breath. She was by herself in the dressing room. Writhing around in the 'champagne' had washed away her foundation on the little marks. _Damn spiders!_ She rubs the marks and for a second she felt Sesshoumaru's possessiveness grip her heart. Her heartbeat was deafening. _What the hell was that? That was weird!_ Sighing she didn't even bother to put the foundation to cover it anymore. She sat back down on the chair and then his face flashed through her mind. _Possessive two-timing jerk!_ Inhaling she fixed her hair and prepares to face Sesshoumaru. She stares at the chocolate he'd sent her. _Sesshoumaru, you're all that I want, but not like this. I want all of you, I don't want to share you with anyone else. I don't just want just the shadow of you when you can spare time between Kagura and I._ She threw another piece of chocolate in her mouth, deciding she wasn't ready to come outside just yet. _My love for you will never die, but I will move on. Because you and Kagura have killed what dreams I have of us together_. The thought of a Kagura holding his beautiful child in her arms cuts through her like a Wusthof knife.

Angry at herself for still feeling that way, she tosses the empty glass. It shattered against the wall and sprinkled its shards everywhere. She decided that enough was enough. She was through with Sesshoumaru. She was after all, 'Lady Eden' of the infamous 'the Moonlight'. Hell, the place would ceased to exist without her. And men came by the dozens to see her perform, spent hundreds of thousands of dollars have her grace them with her presence. She refused to be caught up in his little two-timing emotional pretense. No, she was going to regain her control, and by damn-it, it was her birthday! And birthdays only comes once a year. It was one of the very few things she celebrated, so with final conviction, she was going to party and have fun tonight!

...

He had been wandering around the low lit area for some time and found a concrete bench to settle into. Thoughts swirled around in his head, faster than he could keep up. The thoughts of her flaunting herself around the club, her barely covered breasts and the display she did in front of the martini glass stabbed him in the gut over and over, vicious reminders of how much he loves her. Never in his life he thought he'd feel this way about anyone, especially a mere human. But there he was, torn in torments over _his mate_, who still refuses to accept him.

He had few options and they all led to a dead end. Killing everyone wasn't really going to solve his problem with his mate. Only a quick satisfaction of thirst for his enemy's blood on his claw, but his mate still, won't come back to him.

His other option was to force her into listening, which he'd failed miserably as well. He couldn't break through her barrier, knowing that would injure and endanger her. Every option was futile and the only option left was to become numb and be patient. Kami, how did he fall for such a stubborn and strong-willed woman is beyond him! But he knew, that was what he loved about Kagome. She came off fragile and innocent, but strong and deadly inside. A simple icy tone from her hummingbird voice can send chills down anyone's spine – even a DaiYoukai such as himself, because his love for her had been unrelenting.

Half an hour later, he was still numb from head to toe about the whole situation. On wobbly legs, he rose from the bench he'd been sitting on and decided it was time for him to head back to the club. He didn't want to, he could only take so much more of the circumstance, and he could only disguise his feelings towards her for so long - but if he wasn't there, then he couldn't protect her, if something were to happen. Needless to say, he did not trust Naraku and Smith alone with his mate. He could only imagine what kind of perverse shit Smith intended towards his mate. Just the thought made him fret with irrevocable anger. And Naraku, what the hell is that bastard up to? If it wasn't for the damn stockholders, he would never had gotten into business with Naraku.

It was a double edge sword. He wouldn't be here to bare witness, and then he wouldn't know what was going on and if his mate was in trouble of some kind. And the agony of not knowing was much worst than anything in the world. Sighing, he continues his slow stride towards the club as if his legs were bound to two heavy ball and chains.

When he at last was with the group again, they did not question him. They gave him a quick glance and went back to their conversations. They knew better to upset the DaiYoukai when irritated.

He took his seat next to Venus and noticed that his mate was not with the group. Turning his head, he asked if Venus was okay. She brushed it off with a smile and told him it was nothing, resumed to her chit-chat with her friends as he reaches for another glass of cognac when Naraku's voice boomed over all the conversations.

"Where is Eden?!" Naraku asked, impatient and angry. It had been at least thirty minutes since her performance was over and she was nowhere to be seen near the VIP. He did not pay spend all the money and have his devious plans fail, especially now that Sesshoumaru was back.

"Sasuna, why don't you go check on her?" Venus suggested. She wasn't about to leave Sesshoumaru alone, she can only imagine what he was feeling at the moment. She didn't know what the hell happened between him and Eden, but she knew he wouldn't last the night if she wasn't there to help him. There were a few times when she thought that he was ready to rip the club apart especially the American guy across the table. _Did Eden date both of them or something? No, she would never date that pervert ass! +sigh+ I wish she'd tell me more about her personal life!_ Venus sighed with her thoughts. She gave Sesshoumaru a sympathetic smile. _Kami sakes, good thing I was here to settle some of his nerves._ She thought, so proud of herself, being there for her friend.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sasuna agreed. She was glad for the excuse to get away from the groping hands of the men. After a while, it just was annoying.

Sasuna came back after 10 minutes _sans_ Eden. "I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere, in the dressing room, the bathroom, everywhere!" Sasuna pouted.

"Well, get the managers on it!" Naraku commanded and Sasuna left to look for the managers' help.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no Eden. Slamming his hand on the table, Naraku stood up ready to tear into the managers. "Where is she?! I booked the damn place for her to show up!" He roared. He was unwilling to accept his plans failing. He'd spent too much time and effort, not to mention money and bribery. _She'd better be here to finish her task. Or else!_ _I don't care if she broke her damn leg! _ Naraku thought as he begins to fume inside.

Sesshoumaru's heart raced. He'd hoped perhaps she left, and maybe he could see her later, at her apartment. And he can reclaim his mate. Tell her of how he felt and that she was his. The idea of hope excited him.

Such foolish hopes for a DaiYoukai.

...

...

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know everyone wants Kags and Sesshie together. I can't help it, I love the details in the story so forgive me if I'm just ranting on and on. Oh, thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming. I promise the next few chapters will have more twists and turns and will be really really good! REVIEW!!

Always Teensie-Sama!!


	18. Chapter 18: Patience is a virtue

**Recap:** Sesshoumaru's heart raced. He'd hoped perhaps she left, and maybe he could see her later, at her apartment. And he can reclaim his mate. Tell her of how he felt and that she was his. The idea of hope excited him.

Such foolish hopes for a DaiYoukai.

...

Chapter 18

**Patience is a virtue.**

"He that can have Patience, can have what he will; Mr. O." Eden's siren voice rang out. Hearing the scrambling commotion of the managers and the girls looking for her, she decided to come out of hiding from the stock room. She needed some peace and quiet and the time in there had given her just that. Or so she thought.

She strides over towards the VIP section looking like a vision. Dressed in a revised sexy version of a Chinese Queen outfit, her dress, square neckline, spaghetti straps, the skirt of dress hits mid thigh. Her tiny waist accentuated by a brocade obi style belt, with dragon and phoenix embroidery. Her blond hair made the embroidery stand out splendidly. A sheer overcoat, with sleeves that brush past her knee, while the hem of the coat rested near her ankle, covering her dainty shoulders. She'd pull her hair and tied it to the side with little curls. A large black butterfly hair clip rested on the other side, the tassels dangle down like earrings. A large ribbon holding her hair together. He noticed that her hair was covering his mark. Was it an accident of on purpose? He didn't know. But he wouldn't have doubt that it was on purpose if she'd known what the marks meant. _She can really hold a grudge,_ _so stubborn!_ he sighed.

Sesshoumaru takes his glass of cognac and with one swift swig; he empties the glass, preparing himself for the hell to come. Kami, he just wanted to be home with her. Not here, not this place, not like this! He pours himself another glass.

"Ah..Eden. You know I am not a patient man." Naraku's voice softens, extending his hand to her. She complies and takes his hand.

"And I am working on my birthday for you am I not?" She asked him, her voice fluttering like a songbird.

In this moment she was the essence, the embodiment, of her power. While the natural laws dictated that the male be the pursuer and dominant ones who commands the girls to fulfill their every whims for a price. It is not so for her and she followed no such rules. As a matter of fact, she pursued them, and they were owned by her, bound under her charms and _they_ were the ones who cater to her whims and wills. Enchanted by her seduction.

"Yes, for that I am most gracious, but my dear Eden, have you not noticed that I wish to celebrate the day with you?" Naraku responded cunningly.

"Hmm…" Already she was feeling exasperated. _Why had I agree to this? Because you didn't think HE was going to be here_ . She asked and answered herself.

"Come." Naraku led her in by the hand. "Gentlemen, the infamous 'Lady Eden' of 'The Moonlight'." He goes around and introduces the five stockholders who all salivate at the sight of her. They praised her on her performance and she thanked them. "And of course you remember, Mr. Smith from America."

"Mr. Smith, how do you do?" She greets him in English, adding an enchanting smile to her sentence.

"My Eden, when you speak English, it titillates me! " He'd wonder where she had learned English and how she was able to speak with minimal accent, and what other languages she knows. He decides to inquire " Tell me Eden, where did you learn the language?"

"Mr. Smith, this club mainly entertains guests from out the country. So don't you think that knowing the language can and should be expected of me?" She answers matter of fact, but flirtacious at the time with an enticing smile. No way in hell she was going to reveal her real identity or the fact that her father made sure she learned several languages to be fruitful in the world of business considering the fact that his companies are world wide. She'd always been grateful for the things and lessons that her father's money had bought her as well as the investments of time and effort he'd put into his children.

"Ah, quite right. Eden, you are a true enchantress. Thank you for the," he clears his throat "exhilarating performance." He applauded pervertedly. She smiles. Sesshoumaru felt irritation prickle across his skin. His knuckles crack and flashes of his tirade earlier ran through his mind. He shakes his head gently to clear his mind.

"And who can forget, Mr. Tashio eh?" Naraku said subsiding his frown.

She paled for a second before she stares directly into his eyes and curving her mouth to greet him. "Mr. Tashio," having her finally not running away from him was somewhat of a relief for him, even if she is in character. "It is _very_ nice to see you again. I hope you had missed me since the last time you were here?" Her voice sang to him as she raises an eyebrow, tilts her head and gave a half-nod.

Biting down on her lip, she tries her hardest to keep her appearances up. The alcohol had already made its way into her bloodstream and the thought of ravaging his body and taking all of him inside of her made her take in a deep breath. A fantasy flashes quickly through her, him taking her off swiftly, while they made hard love on his fluttering cloud and he ravages her body nonstop. She smiles at everyone, amused, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose could smell the strong tequila on her breath, and he'd already experienced once how she was under the influence of alcohol. He only prayed to Kami, that no one was going to upset her. And prayed for the strength to remain calm for the rest of the night.

But instead…

He moves to grab her by the waist and tosses her over his shoulder. She lets out a screech, surprised by his sudden action. As he moves with demonic speed and carries her out of the club, she kicks and screams her hands banging on his back as she demands to be let go. He ignores the stares of the people around and his eyes so deadly, the security didn't even _think _ to try and stop him. Not like he would be able to if he'd tried.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me now!" She mandated.

"No. You're coming home with me." He said in a calm, cool, collected voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me down!" she ordered, nervous but happy at the same time.

"Fine." He drops her on her feet next to his car.

Using her hands straighten out her outfit she stomps her feet and glares at him. She moves to walk past him to head back inside, but was pushed back against the Silver Aston Martin by his strong arms; and as she opens her mouth to protest, he took the opportunity to swoop his lips onto hers and slide his arms around her waist. He presses his body onto her, wedging her against his car and himself. Slowly she receives his kiss and returns it with full force and hunger. She wanted him just as badly as he wants her. And when she let out a soft moan, he nearly lost all senses and wanted to have her right there, in the parking lot of the club, on the side of his car. He pulls from their kiss to look at her and she smiles, like she used to when he made her happy.

"Mr. Tashio?" Eden's voice snaps him out of his little fantasy. He realized he'd been staring at her for the last few minutes, wanting to take her out of the place then never letting her out of his sight – his life, ever again.

Unfortunately, for the sake of politeness and to keep her identity hidden he couldn't. He too, had to play into this little charade that Smith and Naraku had conjured up. So with a slight nod, he turns and smiled tightly.

"Eden." He greets her in his infamous stoic voice.

She was somewhat disappointed. She'd hoped he'd do something drastic like projecting his undying love for her, how much he'd missed her. _How foolish of me._ She chided herself. Dismayed by his cold indifference towards her presence, she wanders over to semi-circle setting and settles into the velvet lounge chair, next to Smith - as Naraku requested her to. _I really need to pull myself together_ . She told herself to be strong. Not realizing he was as hungry for her sexually, mentally and emotionally as she was for him.

"Did you like the flowers?" Naraku asked about all the dozens of flowers he'd sent her.

She smiles at him and supplied a simple nod and thanked him. She'd always loved peonies and not many people knew about it. In her mind, receiving any flower besides a perfect peony, in color, petals and scent, was an insult. One might as well not bother with any flowers at all. But she didn't let that be known and so far, the only one who's succeed in the art of sending her flowers had been Sesshoumaru. She'd wonder if he'd taken the time himself to select the perfect bloom, the 'bowl of beauty' gorgeous blossoms that have soft lavender outer petals and frilly, soft yellow inner petals with a weet fragrant, or he'd pony up the cash for someone to send her favorite blooms to her. And how on earth had he managed to find them during Fall?

She often wondered how he knew so much about her, when she'd said so little_. Possessive, two-timing, nosy, snooping-behind-my-back jerk! _

_Yeah, but a good looking one. Arg! He looks so damn good! Damn-it! _ The other side of her drools at the sight of him. _  
_

Snapping back to guests at hand, she looks over at Smith and smiles. _Well, let's get this over with!_ Sliding her hand inside the brocade obi, she pulls out a 4 by 4 red envelope, like the ones little kids receive for Chinese New Year. It too was decorated with a dragon and phoenix. She held the envelope between her polished fingers before Smith's eyes.

"Mr. Smith, I believe this is yours." She lowered her voice to a deep erotic tone as she hands him the envelope. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught the _tiny tiny_ seal of the Peninsula Hotel holding the envelope flap together.

Smith looks at her, a large grin spreading across his face. _The key to the her Suite._

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen with incomprehension. He suppresses all hatred and anger with another sip of alcohol, yet emptiness filled him from the experience of it all. He had to cut every emotion off to get through the rest of the evening. He resolved that after the pretenses at the club, that he was going to have a long talk with her and everything was going to end tonight. She was coming home him and recognize to be his mate - for all time. _It will be worth the wait._ He told himself. And her quote to Naraku hit him hard. _"He that can have Patience, can have what he will"_ And after tonight he _**will** _ have _his mate_ .

"Why, thank you Eden." He tucks the envelope into his shirt pocket "I too, have something for you." He reaches behind the lounge chair and pulls out a square red box with a white bow on it.

"This if for you. A small birthday present." He offers.

"Oh?" she looks at him, surprised. She didn't realize that it had turn into an exchange of gifts between them. She hates surprises at work. The idea that someone can 'buy' her affection through gifts always bugged her, but be that as it may, she is after all, a 'go-go' dancer at the hottest club in Tokyo. She extends her hand to take the gift. Bowing gently she thanked him for the birthday gift and sets it aside on the veneer fossil stone tile table.

"Open it. I'm sure you'll like it." He encouraged excitedly, wanting to show off his gift while everyone was around. He'd choose it carefully; sure, it was an extravagant gift for a 'stripper' but he wanted to see her in nothing but the necklace later on when he fucks the confident smirk off her face.

"Mr. Smith, I'm sure I will." She knew that Smith wanted to show off. She'd seen and heard it all working at the club and she didn't want to open the damn thing in front of everyone. Hell, she really didn't want the damn thing at all. At this point, she was ready just to storm off. She couldn't stand being in the presence of Sesshoumaru. Looking at him, her body just wanted to scream out '_touch me! Kami, please do me!'_ but her mind refuse to let her heart be drag through the mud again.

"Humor me," He insisted.

_Now you're just being a total asshole Smith._ Eden thought silently. "I'd rather not make today about me, Mr. Smith." She tries to divert him.

"But it is very much about you. It is your birthday after all. Am I right ladies and gentlemen?" Everyone nodded and 'yeahed', except Sesshoumaru. He was appalled by the audacity of the American buying his mate jewelry, but he kept his indifference of his anger and hurt to himself. Venus had been most helpful tonight with her distractions and keeping his feet grounded. The American's insistent eyes pressed on for her to comply with his request. Everyone was holding his or her breath in anticipation of what Eden would do.

_Prick!!_ She thought while she smiles so sweetly at Smith. Her gallant sacrifice in not tossing the damn gift in Smith's face and storm off. While masquerading as Eden, she truly is a great actress and it was hard for people to see through her pretty little mask and the alluring ways she carried herself. Slowly she pulls the ribbon off and opens the red box. All the girls clamor around to see what the gift was, and gasped when she pulls the lid off. A DeBeers 5 drop flower motifs pave diamond necklace made with eighteen-karat white gold. Smith had bought the diamonds with scant regard to their worth.

Naraku was agitated at Smith's show-off scheme, but more irked that he'd pull such a stunt. He hadn't expected such a move from Smith and now, his mind spins to fit this new piece of information into this ploy. He was also not pleased that Sesshoumaru hadn't tore off into a tirade. He did not expect this kind of self-control from the DaiYoukai. He'd have to come up with a few new things to interject and rouse both 'Eden' and Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Smith, it's beautiful." She said without enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru smiles inside. But, this game of patience was getting really _really_ old for him.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, a little disappointed she was not as excited as the other girls were. _Isn't diamonds every girl's best friend? Was she so unique and so different that even the 15K diamond necklace meant nothing?_

"Oh, it's lovely and I love it! It's just a little too much Mr. Smith. I can't accept something like this." She lied with another 'knock-'em-out-of-this-world' smile, closed the box and hands him back the gift. His shoulder slumps, his expression changed from a smirk to a frown. The tension could be cut easily with a butter knife. Sesshoumaru's heart beat in a happy tune when she handed the gift back. _My Mate.._

"Let's just say it's my compensation for making you work on your birthday. After all, it was my idea to come here." His voice firm and assertive. Smith empties his glass of scotch his plan had obviously backfired. She did not want to embarrass him further in front of everyone so, with a wry smile she bowed, to thank him again.

The manager came out just then with a small cake and one single candle on it. They began to sing for her and she darts her eyes around uncomfortably, trying to keep a smile through the awkwardness.

"Make sure you make a good wish Eden!" Venus called out. She smiles at her friend and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" One of the girls asked.

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you." Eden joked and winked at her. They all laughed, except Sesshoumaru. Venus slides over and went on her knees in front of Eden and pulls her close.

"Let's have fun. We are going to celebrate your birthday, darling." She whispers softly into Eden's ears. Eden nods. Venus pulls away and she winked at her friend. Partying with Eden is one of her favorite things to do at the club.

A waitress came by with a bottle of 1996 Dom Perignon Rose and informed that it was from one of the other VIPs in the club, for Eden's performance. She told the waitress she'd be over to thank them personally later.

"Let's celebrate this glorious day shall we? We are so lucky to have you here Eden." Naraku said and then grabs the 1.5L bottle of 1996 Dom Perignon Rose and opens it. The champagne cork popped, the explosion sending golden bubbles through the air. As the glasses fill, someone called out a toast to Eden and wishing her a fun-filled birthday.

After the toast and drinking, they laughed lightly as several comments were made. Some of the other club goers looked over to see what the commotion was about in their VIP section.

"Birthday shot time!" One of the girls calls out.

It was her birthday and she decided she was going to have fun. Why shouldn't she? She was young and hot and after all, this was a club. The alcohol flows and as she was about to take her shot, when Naraku stops her and hands her a martini.

"Red Ruby." He said, handing her the red liquid; a tangy mixture of vodka, champagne, cognac, pomegranate liqueur and orange juice. And a 1-carat ruby lies at the bottom of the drink.

_Shit! That's too much mixed alcohol!_ But she took the glass with one hand and someone handed her a shot on the other. She was going to be very careful tonight, she did not want to get too wasted so she took the shot with everyone and decided that she was going to sip on the martini _very_ slowly. Yet, when Venus asked her to take another shot with just the two of them, she didn't hesitate to agree. Unconsciously she'd made the hypocritical decision to get drunk and purge her pain of being so close to Sesshoumaru and yet so far away.

Kohaku announces a new girl on stage and 'cyclone' comes on.

"AHHH! I love this song!" Venus screams!

"Do you?" Eden asks with a naughty smile. She gets up from her seat and starts towards Venus. She drops her overcoat and takes the bow out of her hair, tossing her head about, and his mark on her showed. Sesshoumaru _almost_ smile at the sight of his mark on his mate. _She didn't hide it this time._

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to confirm or deny to Naraku that it was indeed his mark as he saw Naraku swallowing a gasp.

Although Naraku knew of it, seeing it on her was something he wasn't prepared for. He gave Sesshoumaru a look and the DaiYoukai ignored the man and his bewildered expression.

_Interesting birthmark, or is that a bite?_ Mr. Smith thought staring at the spots on her shoulder.

_She moves her body like a cyclone…_

She points one of leg out and starts swaying her hip in a circle slowly making her way down the floor and back up again, throwing her hands in the air, she moves towards Venus and climbs on top of her. She moves in the girl's neck and licked and then bit it. Turning around, she held onto Venus' knee and rubs her ass into Venus' groin. She moves back and forth like in sexy fluid moves. Venus obviously aroused, let out a loud moan.

"Eden stop." Venus begged, but she wasn't really serious about it, what Eden was doing was feeling too good for her and the alcohol rushing to her head making her bold, and wild.

Disinhibited by the alcohol, Eden was having too much fun teasing Venus. Eden continues to give Venus a very close erotic lap dance and finally, she couldn't take any more of Eden's ass rubbing on her thin bikini, she let out a gasp and her orgasm flowed. Everyone's eyes widen at the show with excitement and appreciation.

Standing up, she bends over with her ass in Venus' face. She wiggles her ass a little (Venus laid a hard smack on it) as she pours two shots and grabs the limes, rubs it on her neck where his mark laid and dabs some salt on it. Turning around she had a new piece of lime in her mouth. Venus takes the shot out of her hand and licks the salt, takes the shot and they met their lips together, pressing it hard as Venus tries to grab the lime from Eden's mouth. After a minute of 'making out' Eden pulls her head away and chugs down her own shot.

Everyone was envious of Venus, wishing that they were her. It wasn't because of what Eden did; it was _how_ she did that made people stare. Something about her that just seems to lure everyone in and no one can really understand or can explain. They all knew that they liked watching her and she stirs things inside of them that no one else can.

She resumes her position next to Smith and Naraku. Grabbing her drink in hand she swirls it about, looks at Smith with hazy eyes. "Did you enjoy _that _ show Mr. Smith?" She asked biting her lips. Smith nearly jumped her right then and there. But he controlled himself and smiles.

Caressing her face with the back of his hand. "Thoroughly" Smith answered. Sesshoumaru pales from anger. _It'll be over soon. _ He reminded himself.

She resumes her conversation with the other girls as if nothing happened; while everyone in the group stared at her and Venus with bulging eyes. Eventually the noises slowly died down from the partying. The men actually went into the discussion of business and their merging companies while the girls giggled and chitchatted, Eden and Venus continues their little flirting games; touching and caressing each other with an occasional resounding laugh as they whispered things in each others' ears. Finally, Venus went back to entertain the other stockholders as the business discussion mellowed down. Eden leans back into the lounge chair and let out a long breath. Smith turns his attention back to her and started a little conversation and she pretends to be interested in what all he had to say with a little nods 'mmm-hmm's' and a smile.

Naraku nods at one of the girls Izumi, who bobbed her head over and sat next to Sesshoumaru, the different conversations still going on at the same time. He was still processing the stockholder #3's proposition to buyout yet another bank to add to their expansion. He didn't pay attention to Izumi refilling his glass of cognac. His mind was thinking but his drift was over at Eden who was seductively pretending to pay attention to Mr. Smith, explaining his position with the merging companies. He was dumbfounded at how ignorant Smith made her to be. Sesshoumaru remembers when she presented her proposal for her Father's business. She was extremely intelligent and articulate. Someone like her didn't require a lot of intelligence and men would still do whatever she bid, but she was blessed with all three. Beauty, intelligence and charms.

After pouring him the new glass of cognac, Izumi carefully hands his drink to him. A little surprised of her presence, he nods and takes the glass out of her hands. He brought the glass to his lips, when she leans into his broad shoulders and caresses his chest. Eden leans deeper into the lounge chair, swirling her drink in hand, watching the girl from the corner of her eyes. _Take your filthy hands of my man!_ She blinked, surprised at her own possessiveness. _Boy, the alcohol is coming on to me HARD!…_ She wanted to rip Izumi off of him and jump into his arms, but instead, she raises her glass and swirls the drink around. _  
_

"Mr. Tashio, don't you think the tie is a little too constricting?" She asked in such a fake sweet voice that it irked him. She moves her hands to pull on his tie. He grabs both of her hands together, and gave her a stern look.

"Don't" he warned, obviously annoyed. He'd had enough of women in his life. All he wanted now was to be with his mate.

Eden was still next to Smith, not saying anything while he strokes her arm through the sheer fabric. She looks up from staring into her drink, and caught Sesshoumaru's intense stare. She smiles.

Pulling Smith's hand off her shoulder she rises from her seat, her heels stepping on the red box as she made her way to him across the table top. She was going to dance to the 'Great White, House of Broken Love' song playing over the speaker for him. She wanted to afflict onto him all the pain she'd felt because of him, but at the same time, because she wants to be close to him. Closer to him. With him. So, standing in front of him she sways her body backwards in a snake-like movement, then she leans in and slides her knee in between his spread legs. She climbs on the lounge chair and rubs her chest against his face, her breast brushing his cheeks through her dress.

Turning around, she slides her hips in between his legs and grabbing onto his knee for support, she rubs her ass on his crotch, softly, pressing into him. She feels his erection coming through his slacks. While still grinding on him, she leans her head back and rests on his shoulder. Her hands slides behind his neck and pulls him in closer. '_necessito tu en mi_ ' (I need you in me) she purred, softly only for his demonic ear. Her breath hot on his ear. She kicks her right leg up to almost touching his shoulder, and his hand reaches up to caress her from the inside of her thigh up to her knee. His touch sends wet moisture between her legs. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

They completely ignore the gawking faces of the others. Uninhibited she turns to face him and continues to grind him while she's straddling his lap she loosens his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, slides her hand in feel his bare skin. And then pressing her lips onto his, she kisses him deep and hard, their tongue dancing in perfect unison. His hands reach around and pull her close, caressing her back and stroking her round firm ass, while his other hand moves to tug off her top.

The sounds of glasses clinking together snaps her out of her little fantasy. She looked up to see both Naraku and Sesshoumaru staring at her. Feeling a little moist between her legs, she knew her arousal had made its way towards their sensitive senses. Grabbing her drink with both hands, she sips it whole, nervously avoiding their eyes.

Izumi did a pouty lip and moved her shoulders so that her heaving breasts would shake. Unfortunately for her, whoever did her plastic surgery had given her the cheap hard gel and her breasts stayed motionless like two mountains. He rolls his eyes in irritation at her. He wondered what had caused Eden's arousal, and he'd wanted to take her home and ravage her all night, until she looked up startled by the loud sounds of glasses.

"Aww, Tashio, give the gorgeous girl some attention. She's obvious is making such an effort." Smith's voice came out chiding him. Sesshoumaru scoffed at his remark.

Izumi looks over at Smith and nods her head in agreement.

"Can we finish with the meeting so I can get a move on?" He asked acerbated, his eyes, never leaving Eden. She turns her head from watching one of the girls perform on the stage and met his stare. While his golden gaze was riveting, she fully intended to win this staring contest. Her petite hand moves to caress her neck and his eyes follow suit, landing right on her shoulder where his mark was hidden under the brocade border of her overcoat. He blinks as the touch of his mark sent a sensation through his body and he felt her fingers on him. He felt himself twitch inside his trousers. She smiles gleefully at her own victory. This was her place, her territory and she was in control.

"What the matter Tashio? Aren't any of these sexy ladies cute enough for you? Or don't tell me you swing the other way?" Smith taunted. Insinuating that he was gay.

Narrowing his eyes at Smith, he let out a low growl, his innards filled with animosity towards the man.

"Smith, stop badgering the lovesick pup." Although he was enjoying Sesshoumaru's uneasiness, he knew Smith was in over his head, and doesn't know what the DaiYoukai is capable of. He still needed Smith for his plans to complete. He thought to direct Sesshoumaru's anger towards him instead.

"He's just a little nervous with fatherhood on the way." Naraku interjected, his eyes quickly darted over to watch Eden's response. She did nothing and made no sound but he heard her heart lost its rhythm as she sips on her new glass of champagne. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku suspiciously and angry that Naraku had announced his private matters to everyone. Again, he almost tore off into a tirade. And only remembered then where he was, who he staying there for – to protect and watch over, whether she wanted his protection or not – did he recomposed himself.

"Naraku!" he begins, his voice no longer stoic, but filled with hostility.

"Oh? Who's the unlucky bitch?" Smith interrupted, joking rudely.

_No, Smith. Very lucky girl actually. _ Again, she blinks in surprised at her reaction towards him. _I need to get out of here soon. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm too weak in his presence. _ She planned.

"Don't use that type of language Smith. It's my daughter you're talking about." Naraku said angrily. Eden stares at her empty champagne glass and grabs the champagne for another glass.

"Well excuse me. I didn't mean it that way. It was a joke. Anyway, your daughter huh? How'd that happen?" _Why is trying to screw Tashio over if he is the father of his grandchild? Or is that the reason? He's upset because Tashio knocked up his daughter? Naraku you are quite a peculiar individual. Odd indeed._

Naraku didn't answer Smith, nor did Sesshoumaru, but Naraku was enjoying the thrill of the whole scene thoroughly. The uneasiness within Sesshoumaru as the subject surrounding Kagura was brought up and the fact that he shift uneasily while his mate was entertaining other men right in front of him.

_InuYasha took my woman away and you will pay for all his debt to me, Sesshoumaru._ His plan was working most splendidly.

Eden looks over at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eyes. Deciding that she was going to take control over the matter, she smiles at Sesshoumaru. This was 'Eden's territory' she reminded herself again, and she'll be damned if she gets played around like a fool. She regained herself and Kagome no longer existed.

"Mr. Tashio, you lied to me," she pouted. "You told me, you ...weren't... married." She tried to recall the last time he was here with Hayato. "Never mind, I believe a congratulatory drink is in order." She was going to have fun with this. She wasn't going to be twisted and torment by the subject, while he sits there. No, she was going to get even. _You are 'Lady Eden' of 'The Moonlight'. You have no attachment to anyone. Especially someone like HIM!_ She keeps reminding herself.

Grabbing the scotch, she pours into an empty glass next to it. Taking the glass, she gloats over to where he was sitting and, showing that she was all powerful, and deciding to fulfill her fantasy, she straddles him. She also wanted to create yet another shock factor as well as torture the Youkai in the process, blaming him for their relationship falling apart. He opens his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get any words past the churning in his heart, the excitement of her being so near. She leans in so he could smell her scent. The skirt to her dress rode up and the bottom of her ass flashes through the sheer coat. Sesshoumaru's heart felt light as a feather. Her scent swarms him and sends wild pulses throughout his body. He didn't know what kept him from taking her out of the place and have his ways with her. Oh yeah, he'll exacerbate the situation that he was already caught up in and risk loosing her forever. He numbs himself and made the effort to sit through the little games she was playing. He'll make things clear to her later. And then, he will get 'even' with her. He'd make sure that she will be begging relentlessly for him to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her. He too, can play the 'hard to get' game.

She sips the scotch and hands him the glass. Swallowing the bitter taste she leans in as if she was about to kiss him. But stops, and traces his lips with her finger and then shrugging deciding she didn't really want to kiss him so instead, she leans over to his ear and whispers "I'm soooo happy for you, Mr. Ta. Shi. O." She flicks her tongue at his ear, giggled, moaned and stood up. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and watched in awe; no one has ever seen her act so bold with a customer before. Smith wondered why she doesn't do things like that to him. He would've fondled the hell out of that sexy body if she'd straddled him! He was more convinced than ever that Sesshoumaru was gay.

He was full of anger and rage that his vocal cords and whole body was still frozen from where she left it. He hadn't realized that she had his whole body paralyzed by the mere excitement of her touch, of her essence.

Naraku was upset at first but when Sesshoumaru's expression changed from titillated to agitate. He smiled to himself. Sensing the tension everyone pretended nothing happened and decided that it was time to congratulate him and they either patted of nodded at him. She could feel his rising anger as he wave the men and girls away.

"I'd rather keep the private matter low key. Naraku." He bit out. Who else was he going to take his anger out on? Obviously not at his mate.

Naraku knew that Sesshoumaru's heart at the present, lies deep in the well of his mate's purgatory. _Relish in the pain and agony Sesshoumau, it won't be nearly long enough._

"Ah…" Naraku's soft sigh was followed by his feign apology. "Pardon me Sesshoumaru, it slipped my tongue."

"That baby is going to be a power house! Heir to both Tashio Inc. and Naraku Enterprises together?! Whoa! Just don't put us out of business will you?" One of the stockholders joked.

Eden grabs the flask of scotch and refills Naraku's empty glass. On her way back to her original seat next to Naraku. As she passes by Smith who yanks her down by her hand and she landed right into his lap.

"Ack!" She screamed surprised. He pulls her in closer and she pushes him away with her palms. "Please Mr. Smith, let me up." She states with annoyance. Repulsed by him, she tries to get up, but he held her down with his grasp. Venus rests her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder again and gave him a deep stare as if saying Eden can take care of herself. He willed the beast inside of him to stay numb to the situation, he move to look around the club, desperately trying to find something to distract himself with.

"You're so sexy Eden. And 'whatever I like' huh?" She can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. He reaches to caress the inside of her thigh only to have her hand caught his and she squeezes it hard.

She refused to be vulnerable. "Mr. Smith, please," Her voice lost all pretense of sweetness and softness. "This is no place for such talk." And lacing her hand with his left, she turns it around so his ring showed. "And I don't _fuck_ men who are attached." Tossing his hand back down she glances at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eyes. "Besides which, it was just a performance." Eden's voice was deadly quiet. She continues her dominance with a deep stare into Smith's eyes and commanded his attention. Lost in her trance, he didn't protest when she stood. She leans into his ears and purred and walks over to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru refrained himself from slicing the man into a million tiny pieces. He swallowed his trembling anger in the storm of the situation.

_Oh, tonight you will Eden._ Smith thought, shoving the rest of his glass of alcohol down his throat.

Holding her right sleeve with her left hand, she looks at Naraku, and fans out her right palm at him.

"Forgive me, Mr. O, but I have other arrangements that I must tend to. Would you mind if I left?" She asked with a small curtsy. It was 11:30PM.

Having her served her purpose and tortured Sesshoumaru, he didn't need her anymore so he nods. She bid good-bye to everyone, telling him or her to come see her again soon and she left, leaving the red box behind.

When Sesshoumaru moved to excuse himself, Naraku decided it was his move to keep the Youkai. He proceeds to start a serious business discussion.

"Sesshoumaru, I forgot, the Board of Directors wanted something ridiculous like 40 percent on the stock holdings." Naraku threw out.

"What?" Irate he couldn't let the matter passed. Smith joined in for about half an hour before excusing himself.

As he was leaving, Naraku handed him the red box "The owner of this, would very much appreciate it if you returned it to her." Implying that he was seeing Eden later. Smith took the box out of Naraku's hand with a smile. Both of them understood what the other meant.

"I need to find me a lovely lady for the night." He jokes looking at Sesshoumaru. "wouldn't it be something else, if Eden was already waiting for me at my hotel for a little tryst?" he grins wickedly and the red envelope flashes before Sesshoumaru's eyes.

_No, it can't be!_ He panicked. _She wouldn't._ She was his mate, and he knew her. Didn't he?

Right after Smith left, he tried to follow suit but his phone rang. Looking at the number, he realized it was Kagura. He'd told her not to distract him unless it was an emergency. He wondered what it could be.

Like a director in a movie everything fell into its place perfectly for him. Naraku had instructed Kagura to give Sesshoumaru a call at 12:30AM and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. He knew how jealous the girl was and hearing the noises in the background will send her into a jealous tirade. And of course the whole night with Eden handing Smith the red envelope in front of everyone's eyes, Smith leaving shortly after Eden, and now, Sesshoumaru's mate was nowhere near the club. _How kind of the Fates to me that Eden forgot her little gift from Smith. Mr. Smith you enjoy yourself with little 'Eden.'_ Naraku laughed maliciously inside.

Stepping out of the club. He checks his message. "Sesshoumaru, I'm bleeding." Kagura's panic voice came through. Quickly, he got in his sports car and drove to her place. On the way to her house, he saw Smith getting out of a cab and enters the Peninsula Hotel.

...


	19. Chapter 19: Bound, teased, and pleased

**WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!**

**This chapter contains, lewd language and explicit sexual insinuations and scenes. You've been warned. TURN BACK NOW if you DON'T want to read the unambiguous LEMON!! Please don't get me in trouble.**

**+sobs+**

**No seriously, it's very very very, did I say VERY? Yes, VERY uh..NASTY!! And 'FORCED' (consent) Sexual ACTS!!**

**Oh, my...~blushing ~I am such a naughty girl...**

...

...

...

Chapter 19

**Bound, teased and pleased.**

Getting out of the elevator of the 'Suites' level, Smith's heart thumps in anticipation and excitement. He pulls the red envelope out of his shirt pocket, flips up the little flap and pulls the key card out. The image of Eden in her outfit, pulling out the envelope from her brocade belt flashes quickly in his mind and he smiles. He slides the magnetic key through and the green light beeps, signaling the door was unlocked.

Opening the door, of the Peninsula Suite he enters. The wall-to wall windows offer a sense of openness while the triple-glazing provides virtual silence. He likes that. The room was large, lit by candle lights. They flicker, providing a 'romantic' feel. But he knew this was nothing close to 'romantic'. This was about getting what he wanted. He always gets what he wants. He was going to fuck Eden for all that she's worth. And she is one expensive fuck! He thought of the millions that would cost him, bailing out of the merger contract. But he didn't care, the money could easily be made again. What's the point of being one of the world's top billionaire if you can't indulge yourself? He thought as he snickers silently. He examined the suite and noticed the outdoor balcony. He made a mental note to make good use of that area with her later. He wanted her to scream his name loudly over the balcony while he fucks and pulls hard on her luscious hair.

At 8,500 US Dollars a night, he was pleased with Naraku not sparing any expense to book the expensive suite. He looks out at the view below. He was on top of Tokyo, in every sense. He surveyed around the suite and noticed the living room area, furnished with a sofa, coffee table, executive desk, plasma-screen TV, which he was sure had surround sound with CD and DVD player. An image of pushing her face down into the sofa as he fucks her hard from behind, perhaps a porno playing on the large screen, ran through his mind. Or he can sit on the elegant couch while she kneels and lick his cock up and down his shaft before she takes his cock in her sweet mouth and suck it, and when he's close to exploding he'll pull out and shoots it all over her face. He swallows hard at the thought. Eden's little body was created for sex and he was going to enjoy fucking her good for just that purpose. Just the thought of her had his cock standing at eager attention. But he controlled his arousal. The longer he waits the better it was going to feel. And he'd been waiting a while.

He noticed the beautiful grand piano and the gracious living space as well. Definitely a great sensation of privilege that comes with complete exclusivity of being a wealthy man. And yet, another image of him riding into her as she lays sideways on the grand piano, or perhaps plunging deep inside of her while the keys on the piano bang out of tune with each of his hard thrusts, her tits would bounce wildly up and down as he drives hard into her wet cunt.

The suite, he thought was big enough to house a family of 10 if needed. It was spacious with the expensive dining room, and it's own kitchen, with a fridge and granite counter top. Again another image flashes through his mind as he sets her on the granite counter top and slides deep inside of her, while he pulls her head with her hair, plunging his mouth over those firm beautiful tits.

"Master, please let your little whore do all the work for you." She'd plead before getting on her knees and suck his juices into her mouth, show it to him before he makes her swallow it whole.

Everywhere he looked around the suite, he saw himself fucking Eden. He saw himself pressing her full breast against the cold glass window pane as he thrust in and out of her, staring down over Hibiya Park and the Imperial Palace Gardens. He envision someone spying on them, envious of him plowing into her again and again until his juices flowed down those great set of legs. A shiver worked down his spine then settled in his balls just picturing someone beating off watching him fuck her. His heart begins to flutter and drum loudly.

Although he'd been waiting and anticipating, and his lust for her had intensified over the weeks that he'd been away from her – tonight he was nervous, but in such a good way. No, frenzied. He thought. Frenzied about wedding his hard shaft between her excellent firm legs. The vision of her spreading her legs, bending her knees writhing on stage sent his blood rushing, he couldn't wait to fully experience her. He was giddy inside, like a kid on Christmas morning, knowing his favorite present was right under the tree waiting to be opened and played with. He was going to make sure he 'played' with this present for every penny's worth.

Walking to the mini-bar in the suite, to pour himself a glass of scotch. He notice a bottle of Sake on the counter top. A note from Naraku, beckoning him to have a great time. Opening the bottle he inhales the scent. Nice. He thought and pours himself a shot. Liking the sweet warm taste he pours himself another one. I'll have to have Naraku send me a few cases. He noted mentally. Perhaps she might appreciate a drink, he thought, remembering her doing the shots at the club. The thought of the club brought back again, images of her writhing around on the stage and wet and wild in the large martini glass. He felt his dick pulsate. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, and one for her, he thought it was time, to pay her a visit.

Walking past the separated living room, he enters the 'bedroom' of the suite. It too, was lit by candle lights. His eyes scan the room taking in the meticulously decorated room, filled with contemporary artwork and lacquered furnishings, before resting on the bed.

There his prize laid, in the center of the large king size bed. Her wrist and ankles were tied up with silk satin ribbons. He hadn't expected that. He thought she'd welcome him in some sexy lingerie and perform yet another strip teases. But he wasn't complaining about this either. Across her heaving breast a large red satin fabric tied in a huge bow. Down on her hips, a matching red satin fabric draped across, covering her sweet secret. He wondered if she was completely naked or if she'd had a sexy thong of some kind on.

He'd respected (definitely not a word he used towards a 'stripper') the fact that she was smart, classy, and sexy as hell. Her body while fit and firm, was also long and willowy, and the curves of her body was perfection wrapped in tanned, toned flesh.

He knew her pussy was well maintained to be able to wear the clothes she wore at work. That little shiver spiked his balls again, and his cock pulsed in response.

She had her head turn towards the window and although she'd heard him come in, she did not move. He stands there and soaked in the sight of her. Her hair laid like a pool of silk on the large pillow under her. Even though she did not turn to look at him, he could see her full lips, he remember those lips too well, the way they wrap around her martini glass, and that one time, she was being a prick tease, flicking her tongue at the damn olive. Her creamy skin, and her slowly blinking lids, fringed with dark sooty lashes. He'd realized he'd never even look into her eyes before. He was always staring at her damn voluptuous tits, her round perky ass, the way she shook it on stage and pranced about off stage. Scanning her body, he noticed that her nipples hardened under the silk bow. The room was a little chilly. Her taut body was mesmerizing. And those long lean legs. He wasn't sure if he'd had a little too much too drink, but there were parts of her body that didn't seem to fit. And was he drunk when he saw those weird marks on her shoulders? Where are they now? Why does he care so much about two stupid little marks?

He moves stealthily over towards her. She still stares out the window. He almost felt bad for her; seeing the sad expression on her face. But she had been a cock tease to him since that first damn day he saw her. He'd been to many strip clubs before, slept with his fair share of high end hookers, but never had he run into someone like her. Her cocky attitude. Her 'I'm too good for you' stares. He felt his heat rising at the thought of the way she'd treated him.

He'd been the one that women sought after, for power and money.

"So handsome…so young!" The tabloids had written. His shipping empire was the most successful in the world and he'd been the most eligible bachelor for the longest time. Taking a wife at home was only to maintain his image and have someone deal with tedious matters of the business. A marriage of convenience if you will. He had never had a woman rejected him before - ever!

Yet after meeting Eden, he'd felt empty inside, as if something was missing. A distant memory of when he was young and believed in love, now was nothing more than a faded dream, and had long turned into dust. He wasn't looking for 'love' with Eden, but she was going to fulfill what was empty inside of him for the weeks that passed between them. He remembers sitting in the VIP section and his hooded eyes followed her as she walked with effortless feminine grace, her hips swaying, the inward curving line of the small of her back and the jut of her round firm ass, always made him hard under his trousers.

Tonight and for the rest of the week, his sole intent was to use her for his own pleasure. She was going to do whatever he wanted and he was going to make sure he was going to get his fill of Eden before the week ends. He was going to have a great week of nothing but fucking the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He sets the drinks down on the night stand and took a seat on the bed. Sitting on the bed, he looks at her face. She was still staring out the window, blinking slowly. The candles flicker from a soft breeze. He caresses the soft skin of her face with the back of his hand. She turns her head, making him withdraw his hand. He watches as her chest rise and fall. He runs his finger across her shoulders, ah, the interesting birthmarks, I just had to come closer. He continues to trace his finger down her collar bone and in between her heaving breast. He felt the goose bumps rise on her body. Still she said nothing.

"Eden, you are beautiful." He said. He realized with shock that he felt a compelling desire to be gentle with her; to please her in the process as well.

She turns narrowing her eyes at him in an angry glare. She said nothing.

"Now, let's not be hostile shall we? Or perhaps you like that?" He asked remarking about her dubious, forced consent performance with Venus earlier.

"Fuck you!" She spat.

"Oh, don't worry Eden. We will soon enough. In fact, I have no other intentions but that with you." He toyed with her.

"Just get it over with." She said not looking at him.

"Now, we have a week to get to know each other. There's no need to rush Eden." He chuckled at the thought of the long, pleasurable week to come.

"Fuck you Smith." She spat again.

"Feisty. That's the way I like it. I am going to enjoy every second of making you obey and succumb to my command." He felt his groin twitch.

His hand reaches down and grabs and handful of her breast through the silk bow. She gasped at his hard touch. Her reaches up and flicks the tip of her nipple, coaxing it to rise. Against her will, it listened to him and perked up. He pinches it hard with his thumb and finger.

"Ow! You jerk!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Eden, I like to please more so you'll be getting plenty of that as well. And when I'm done with you, no other cock is going to be able to satisfy you." He slides the ribbon off and bends his head and takes almost all of her breast into his mouth. He starts to suck and flick her nipple with his tongue, his other hand massaging her other mound. She laid still and held her breath willing her body to summit to her and not react to what he was doing. Silently she chanted the name of the one she loves. The one who'd finally marked her. The one whom she wished to have his lips around her breast - not Smith.

He continues to suck on her breasts, moving his mouth from one to the next. His one hand moves to remove his belt and pants while the other caresses the inside of her thighs. He moves his hands up towards her warm opening. Slowly he begins to stroke her outside of her panties, still sucking on her tits. She bit her lips and made no sound but her breathing came out in hard pants. At one point she attempted to tug her hands free, but it wouldn't budge.

Taking his lips off her tits, he smiles at her.

"Perhaps we should make you more comfortable. I don't necessary like S&M." He remarked.

"Believe me Smith, it's for your protection." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He chuckled. The thought of a tiny Asian woman could physically hurt him was silly. Standing at 6 feet 4, 250 lbs. he could easily be a football lineman. Not to mention he was a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu. But he thought to amuse her. And he didn't want scratches on him for the meetings he'll be attending or tell his wife to fuck off with her badgering questions. She knew he fucked around, why bother with the useless questioning was most irritating to him.

He impatiently removes his shirt and his boxer briefs. His hard dick springs out and stares at her in the face. She gasped.

"Big isn't it? Tell me Eden, you've ever fuck an American before? I bet you haven't." He answered his own question. She moves her eyes out the window as to not stare at his massive hardness. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm much better in bed than anyone you've been with, or dreamed of, even better than Sesshoumaru." He said. She turns her head and stares at him. Her eyes wide, confused. She said nothing. "Oh, I see the way you look at him, Eden. You want him, but no matter, by the end of tonight, the only name you'll be calling is going to be Smith. Mr. Darien Smith."

She didn't answer. She didn't look at him. She just laid there, waiting for him to finish what he came for.

He begins to straddle her face while she was still tied up. Holding his 8 inch hard cock in his hand, he moves the hard tip over her face, a trail of his wetness was left wherever his tip went like a snail track. She closes her eyes as he continues to rub himself on her face.

"Look at it." He commanded.

She didn't move.

"You're to do whatever I tell you. If you don't I'll have to tell Naraku that the contract has been breached." She shot her eyes to meet his gaze, fire burning behind her pulpils.

"Better. Now look at it." He demanded again.

She obeyed and followed his tip wherever he moved it. He snickers at his little victory. I'm the one in control now, Eden. Grabbing her face, he leans in and plunge his tongue deep inside her hot wet mouth. She tensed and did not return his kiss. He decided that he was going to change her mind about him. He was going to turn the table around and have her lust after him, and not the way it was now. Kissing her he slides his hand down and stroke her. He could tell she was getting wet through her panties. He chuckled in his mind. You can fight all you want Eden, but you want me. You want me to fuck your brains out and I intend to do just that!

...

...

Arriving at the hospital he went to the private room where Kagura was admitted. Taking in a deep sigh, he entered the room. He was going to make sure she and the pup were fine and then he's going to check on Kagome. She is not meeting Smith at the hotel! He kept telling himself. She would never do that!

Kagura was propped up on the bed, a blanket pulled to her waist. She didn't turn to look at him when he entered. She was angry at him. He could tell. She was angry that he hadn't arrive at the house in time to 'cater' to her. She had to be whisked away by the ambulance.

The stench of blood made his nose twitch. He hates hospitals.

"Kagura." He begins.

"And where the hell have you been? Whoring around again Sesshoumaru?!" She hissed at him.

Already irked with everything else he was in no mood to deal with her jealousy. He was mated to Kagome and by Kami's hate for him, she was the one bearing his pup, but she had no other ties to him. He did not need to explain himself to her.

"What happened?" He asked seeking the obvious, making sure his pup was fine.

"Do you actually care Sesshoumaru?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Kagura, I've no time for your nonsense." His voice unsteady from annoyance.

"You do realise that it's your unborn pup residing within me don't you?" She was arrogant more than she should be.

By Kami, he was ready to just rip her apart. "Not by choice Kagura." His tone icy and full of hate.

She was shocked and appalled by his indifference to the well being of his 'own pup' and especially her feelings. "Does you pup mean nothing to you Sesshoumaru?!" She shouted, trying to pulling him in with guilt.

"For Kami's sake! Kagura!"

"Answer me! Do you not care if your pup lives?!" She wanted to exact her control over the situation.

No! Not while you're its mother! He wanted to scream out. But instead he slumps his shoulders. "I don't have anything to say to you Kagura. I only wish to see that the pup is alright. Is it?"

"Fine. Your 'pup' is fine. I saw blood and panicked. You should have arrived sooner if you'd cared at all Sesshoumaru." Her voice surrendering, she wanted him to stay the night with her. Perhaps I played this hand wrong. She thought.

"I can't deal with it this way Kagura. I need time. I'm pleased the pup," he paused before adding "and you are safe. I have other matters to tend to."

"What? Go to your little whore again Sesshoumaru? Whether you like it or not, you owe me and I am carrying your pup and you will be here when I need you!" Her jealousy got the best of her and she lost her previous concentration on seducing him to stay.

"You know what? I don't care what you need right now. I don't need to explain myself to you. You choose to keep the pup and I will make the best effort to ensure that you are well and the pup will be healthy. But I will be damned Kagura," he inhales deeply "if I am to be a slave to the likes of you. As far as Kagome is concerned, she is my mate and you need to realize that she trumps over you!" Before turning to storm out, he added "and the pup you're carrying!"

He'd call Jaken earlier for some security details to be sent to her room while on his way to the hospital. He also instructed to have the best mid-wife and someone with expert knowledge on demon births to come to the hospital. It was early but he wanted to make sure that she had all the necessities to be comfortable and safe. He was not going to have guilt ride on his shoulders like a mountain. It was her choice, he was caught up in it from his own mistake and he'll deal with that, but he won't let her control him, play him like her little toy. Now, he was going to get back to the matter at hand- getting his mate back.

Kagura stared after his shrinking back stunned at his remark. For a brief moment she was in denial about the whole thing. When she realized that there was nothing she can do to win him over, anger flowed through her body faster than the blood in her veins. "If you think for a second this is over, you are sadly mistaken, Sesshoumaru!" She screamed after him.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn and she vowed that she was going to get even. No, more than even, she planned. He was going to pay and pay dearly. She will not sit in the shadow while he pranced around with the little human miko. No, she was livid and she was going to make sure that his name will be drag through the mud when she's done with him. She decided she was going to keep this damn child within herself long enough to round out and then she'll terminate the little bastard. She had no use for it now. Not after Sesshoumaru's remark. But she will use it to serve her purpose. She laughed and the sound of her laughter carried through the breeze, sending an eerie chill down the nurse's spine sitting at the reception counter.

...

...

The same wind carried its way through the hotel window of the Peninsula Suite and made the candle lights flicker and danced as it fills the rooms with its intoxicating scents; enchanting and arousing as two bodies laid on the grand bed.

His voice broke through the dim room.

"Naraku said your mouth is heavenly, but I am going to follow the instruction on your little song Eden. 'Eat it, beat it til it's swollen' right? I am going to see how sweet you taste first." Smith said as he moves down towards her spread open legs. Pulling the bow ties rested on her frail hips, her panties came loose and with a light tug he tosses her little panties aside. She bit down her on her lips and made no attempt to protest or move. He steps back for a second, looking at her. Admiring her gorgeous thigh and every curve and fold of her bald pussy. Anger starts to rise in her again as her chest heaves up and down heavily. She felt like such an object, for him to stand there and 'examine' her. She almost yanked herself free from the ties to lunge at him, but remembering her agreement with Naraku, she bit hard down her lip and laid there.

Smith continues toying with her and he moves in closer. His finger traces her inner thigh from left to right, and felt the heat emanating from her pussy. His fingers reaches forward and he flicks at her raw pussy up and down, again and again. She pulls in a deep breath and swallows a gasp.

"My, my, my Eden. You must want it bad. Your cunt is soaking wet!" He teased.

She wanted to spit something back at him, that it was her body and she had no control over it, but the sensation of him softly stroking her soft lips and his hot breath so close, she lost her senses and couldn't find the words to retort. Her mind was spinning and she was using her very last efforts to control her body. To ask it not to cave him. To not get wet for him. But she failed miserably when his two fingers slides inside of her and he starts a slow thrust in and out. She didn't want it to, but it felt good, what he was doing to her body. The ways he was taking control over her. She pinches her eyes harder and bit down on her bottom lip. She was trying her best to will her body not to enjoy it. But she failed miserably when he found her G-spot and began to stimulate it. Just before she came, he pulls his fingers out. She slumps her body into the bed, almost disappointed. He brought it to his nose and inhales the essence of her. The sweet tangy smell of her made his cock pulsate. He wasn't going to cave in to his carnage desires just yet. He was going to enjoy every second of dominating over her, until she begs for him to fuck her.

"Eden, you smell heavenly." He said before he slips his fingers in her mouth and made her taste herself. He follows his action by pressing his lips onto hers to share the taste together.

He breaks from the one-way kiss, with a soft chuckle at her resistant he moves back down between her thighs. Using his palms he pushes her legs a little wider and teases her, by dipping his tongue against her, just a small soft lick. The lick was enough to send her into a raging panic. Slowly he started to push it in. Just a little bit and then out again, slowly working it in to position. Her pussy was still throbbing from the intense fingering of her G-spot earlier.

Then, he held her thighs up and begins lave at her shaved pussy. He moved up and down, sliding his tongue in and out of her. He laughs when she writhed beneath the constraint of her ties. He took in all of her, and she tasted sweet to him, sending his senses into a mad whirlpool.

She bit her lip hard trying to suppress all the sensation he was sending through her body. She tried to interject some logic into her body, which seemed to have a mind of its own. She's never been so stimulated in her life. She could feel her wetness dripping out and onto his busy tongue. She was mindless, she saw stars, and then her eyes went dark. She couldn't seem to see anything. She could only feel. She felt ecstasy as he continues to tortures her with his tongue and his finger gently rubbing her aroused bud. He keep going and brought her to her peak and came as she lets out a moan through gritted teeth and sagged back against the bed, feeling boneless. Kami, he's incredible! She hated to admit.

He positioned his body and hardened penis against her wet cunt. He stroked her face with the back of hand.

"So beautiful" He murmurs into her ears. She'd never been like this with a man before, she was so aroused and satisfied at the same time. She wanted nothing more than for him to be inside of her. As he slides and move caressing her body, his chest hairs tickled her breasts, making her nipples pearl.

"Ask me." He instructed.

She bit down on her lips. She didn't want to ask. She wanted to demand him to be inside of her. To fill her up. But she didn't, she remained silent and closed her eyes, holding her breath. His hand reaches behind her head and grabs a handful of hair. He tugs at her locks lightly.

"Beg me." He commanded through clenched teeth. Eyes still closed, she turns her head away from him. His other hand, grabs her chin and made her face him. She still kept her eyes closed. He rubs himself on her thigh, her wet juices filling her nostril as they clung on his face. He didn't say anything else, he just rubbed himself on her inner thigh and groped at her tits. Her arousal and the need for him to be inside of her drove her crazy.

"Please, stop this." She finally said with her very last effort to control herself.

"Why?" He asked smirking and continuing his torture. "Because you like it too much?" Then he moves up to straddle over her. He held his hard cock in his hand and teased her with it, he rubbed the outside of her pussy smearing her juices and lubricating everything. He rubbed against her bare nakedness, he noticed that her lips folded nicer over and puffy from excitement. She choked back her moans and groans in frustration. He pressed on and rub his hard head onto her clit. He watches as she bit down on her lip and her chest heaves frantically at the sensation.

She didn't answer. But he knew. He knew that she wanted him to drive deep into her walls and make her come again. But she was too proud to ask. And whatever it was that Naraku had held her under to agree to the deal, she resented it. Had it been just him meeting her in a regular bar or the beach perhaps, she'd scream for him to fuck her. Never mind, he thought as his sexual frustration had already been building up for weeks. He decided he was going to enjoy himself tonight and he would have her beg for him to fuck her relentlessly another day. After all, he had seven whole days to change her attitude. She will be a wanton whore, nymphomaniac by the time he's done with her, yet.

Running his nails down her arms he strokes her face and leans into her ears and flicks it with his tongue. "Beg me." He said one last time, pulling harder on her hair.

"Please…"

"Please what Eden?" He was enjoying his dominance too much. The table had turned for her and he was the one in charge now.

"Please…" She couldn't bring herself to say it and the rubbing of his hard erection near her wet walls was more than she could take.

"Please Mr. Smith fuck me." He helps her.

"Please…Mr. Smith…" She gasped for air as he pinches her nipple and she felt herself getting wetter. "FUCK ME!" she screamed and he plowed into her wet walls hard!

He slowly pulls out with just the tip inside. "Say it again." He ordered.

"Please Mr. Smith, Fuck me!" She begged imperviously. He slams into her again.

"Say 'Fuck me harder' this time" He mandated.

"Please Mr. Smith, Fuck me harder!" He complied and began to drive deep into her. Hard and fast. Again and again. He couldn't take it anymore, even if she didn't beg him. He would still fuck her because his erection was aching and he wanted nothing more than to feel the pleasure of spurting his hot juices deep inside of her. He drove into her as deep as he could go. With each of his thrust, the intensity rose and she was screaming and moaning, begging for him to thrust harder and deeper. His hand reaches around her neck in a slight choke hold. Just enough pressure but not enough so she couldn't breath. A feeling of ecstasy swept over her and she could feel her orgasm coming close.

He too, could feel himself close to orgasm as he continues to answer to her debauchery. With three more hard thrusts he felt himself exploding inside of her and she arch her hips up to meet his deep thrust, releasing herself onto him. It was complete and total surrender to her carnage and she was completely spent. He collapsed on top of her panting hard. Finally after a few minutes, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back.

"God Eden, you are a great fuck!" He said.

Thinking perhaps she might like a shower before he cram it in her again, he moves to untie her restraints. She laid there, still panting, her chest heaving heavily up and down. She felt her body had betrayed her heart and all it stood for. Getting up he heads into the bathroom, while she laid there, spread eagle, juices soaking the mattress through the sheets. Tears slowly slides down the side of her face. He slide his robe around him and thought he'd go out for a cigar and another drink on the seclude balcony of the Suite.

After Smith left the room, she crawled and stumble her way into the bathroom.

...

Sesshoumaru was elated with determination that tonight he was going to be with his mate again and pushed back the guilt from behind his mind about Kagura. He'd made himself clear once and for all about his feelings towards her pregnancy and made the fact about his mate known. He felt like a mantle had been lifted off his shoulders. Now, he will go see Kagome, his mate and explain to her what that entails. She will be his and he hers. His demon heart never throbbed with such delight as he heads over to her apartment. Driving by, he had completely forgotten about Smith and didn't notice the flickering lights of the Peninsula Suite.

...

Stumbling into the bathroom from weary, Kagome turns the dial and ran a hot bath. The alcohol was still in her system and she was thoroughly exhausted.

She didn't know why but she brought his haori in with her, maybe she'd wanted some sense of closeness, and hung it on the hook behind the door.

Tossing the lavender she'd bought earlier into the tub, she begins to inhale the relaxing scent. It was late. She'd had a long night and she was tired. Not to mention sore all over!

After her soak, she decided she wanted a shower to wash the ickiness away, so she spoiled herself with that. Getting out of the shower, she felt a little better, fresher and more relaxed. Her stress elevated, she grabs her towel, dries herself and slide into his haori.

Grabbing the blow dryer she proceeds to dry her hair. With it going on, and loud, she did not hear the door opening and closing. She continued on as normal. Finishing with her hair, she went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Grabbing the bottle of water out she turns to go to sleep, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Sess…" She found her throat suddenly gone dry. Her face leached of all colour. She hadn't expected him at all. But now, he was here, panic gripped her, making her skin clammy. She felt her body tremble like a tree in the storm. As she gaze deep into his eyes, her body weakens and the water bottle fell out of her hand and lands on the floor with a hard thud.


	20. Chapter 20: Impudent mate

Recap: Grabbing the blow dryer she proceeds to dry her hair. With it going on, and loud, she did not hear the door opening and closing. She continued on as normal. Finishing with her hair, she went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Grabbing the bottle of water out she turns to go to sleep, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Sess…" She found her throat suddenly gone dry. Her face leached of all colour. She hadn't expected him at all. But now, he was here, panic gripped her, making her skin clammy. She felt her body tremble like a tree in the storm. As she gaze deep into his eyes, her body weakens and the water bottle fell out of her hand and lands on the floor with a hard thud.

……………

………………

Chapter 20

**Impudent Mate.**

She was more than dismayed, she wanted to be able to shrug his presence off as a funny coincidence. Somehow, he was drunk and got in the wrong house. But the well of emotion that was still so close to the surface, it shook her to the core and scared the life out of her. She stood staring at him, frozen both physically and verbally.

_Flashback……_

Elated with determination to win his mate back he drove towards her apartment, a mile past the Peninsula Hotel, the image of his mate handing Smith the red envelope with the Peninsula Hotel seal flashed in his mind again. He pulled his silver Aston Martin DB-One to the side of the road abruptly, tires and asphalt met with a screeching sound and almost instantaneously the scent of smoke began to invade his nostrils.

His heart began to pick up its rhythm. He was nervous from the uncertainty, he knew. He wasn't sure what his choices were. Bang on every one of the 47 suites of the hotel? Call the concierge and figure out which room Smith was in? No doubt the most expensive and most luxurious one. And then what will he say to Smith? To her? He weighed his very few adverse options.

"Good Morning, Peninsula Hotel Tokyo, how may I help you." A friendly female voice answered over the other line.

"Yes. I'd like to check on a guest." He tried to sound casual.

"Yes sir. May I have the room number or name?" She requested.

"Smith. A Mr. Darien Smith." Sesshoumaru gave her the name. He heard the clicking of her fingers typing on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no one under that name signed in as our guest." Her answer came shortly after.

Odd. He could have sworn he saw Smith getting out of the cab and entering the hotel earlier. He was sure of it!

"Eden." His thought came out in its own voice before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll need a last name to look it..." The line went dead in her ears.

Hell, he didn't know why he was doing it. He couldn't think of a last name she would use. He knew if she did book the place, she wouldn't use her real last name.

The lights blinked as his hand hesitated over the buttons of his cell phone. Cool air brushed his skin from the vents of his AC and the scent of smoke had dissipated. He had to make up his mind. _Would she really answer if she were home? _ If so, what would he say to her? _Just calling to see if you were fucking Smith at the Peninsula Hotel?_

_How far from grace you've fallen Sesshoumaru_ . He can hear his father's voice in his mind. He shook his head. What's gotten into him?

_How can you sit here and question your mate? Do you really think that she would meet with Smith and sleep with him in some hotel? You would know if she did! _ His conscience lectured him. He tossed the phone aside and making up his mind, he shifts the gear as quickly as he'd break earlier and begins to drive towards Kagome's apartment, almost doubling the speed limit. _She's home. I'm sure of it. _ He reassures himself.

Arriving at her apartment he saw the dim lights flickering inside. He noticed her modest Mustang parked in front of her garage. He pulls the Aston Martin in, blocking her car from getting out.

Gentle shaky legs carried him softly up her stairs and to her front door, all the while, his heart thumped loudly in his ears of anticipation and angst. He wanted so badly for her to be home. He stressed over the fact if she were home, how he was going to approach her and how she'll react to him. Standing outside of her door, demonic ears heard footsteps in the bathroom. He let out a long sigh of relief and felt like the mountain on his chest had been lifted and for once all night, he felt like he could breathe.

He figured she was taking a shower. The thought brought back images of her writhing around in the large martini and he felt his nether region began to heat up. He leans his forehead against her door and a flash fantasy sweeps past him as he wanted to step into the shower with her and caress her wet naked skin; to touch, to kiss every inch of her body. He remembers making love to her in the rain, marking her, claiming her for all time. A small smile crept across his lips.

But, the loud sound of her hair dryer let him know that she was already done with the task. Swallowing another sigh he begins to punch in the code to her house, pleased she hadn't changed the code, he let himself in.

Letting out a long exhale of relief and exhaustion, he settles into her couch and closes his eyes to rest for a moment and letting her finish her routines before he confronted her. He was going to have his mate back tonight. His angst quickly turns into delight knowing that his mate was home and soon, will be in his arms once again.

He was so quiet sitting there with his slow rhythmic breathing that she didn't detect his presence until he got up to see her getting water out of the fridge, his haori on her body. The great DaiYoukai was the happiness he'd been in weeks.

_...End flashback..._

Kagome stares at Sesshoumaru, she seems to have lost her voice and she was frigid. Her body wouldn't move.

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of their quickening breath.

She saw his pupils dilate as he sets her as his prey in sight. Then his eyes travele leisurely over her body; she realized she was standing there numbed - with his haori on. _I can't possibly handle this now, _ she thought _I'm too weak to deal with him in my apartment alone! _ She panicked.

"Kagome.." He calls seeing that she had started to back away from him. His heart overjoyed to find her at her apartment. Ashamed he ever even questioned her. _His mate._

"Sess.." swallowing hard again, she found her shaky voice "How…what are you doing here?" She inquired and moved to look away from his deep stare. He took a step forward and she took two steps backwards.

Unable to resist any longer, he moves with demonic speed and hugs her, she was unable to react to his sudden action. He was going to communicate everything he was feeling towards her with his body, because that was what he knew best. He had never been very good talking about his feelings, especially towards a woman. He'd never felt this way before. And he wasn't sure he could utter the words. It just kept swimming around his head - floating. Wanting to tell her how much she'd meant to him, how much she still means to him. How she is his world and that she is everything. That he loves her. Yes, him, the great DaiYoukai, the 'lone ranger' loves her with every fiber of his being.

He wanted to tell her how much he wants to take her home, to their home, where she rightfully belongs; where his cold empty bed had been calling for her to fill the emptiness. His hands pull her in tighter, afraid to let go. His fingers run through her beautiful long black hair, and they felt like silk under his palm. He'd often fantasized of how it would feel to have her back in his arms again and now that she'd let him hold her, the sensation and her scent overwhelmed him.

But he couldn't find the words, so with painful considerations, he slid his hands up to her torso and cup her heaving breasts. Her nipples stiffened in his palms and her breathing became ragged. He could hear her heart picking up its rhythm. Sesshoumaru groan as the scent of her arousal fills him. Demon lust and sexual frustration flooded his body as she turned her head for his kiss, and stiffing a moan, he cradled her head with one hand and gave it to her. His lips moved against hers with gentle pressure, tongue asking permission for entrance with soft probing strokes. When she finally allowed him entrance, he deepened the kiss gradually. His tongue slid against hers in a tender passionate dance and she melted in his arms.

Running her fingers through his hair, they made their way down his shoulders and she found his biceps, strong and sturdy and a surge of passion swept over her. When he reaches up to catch her hand and intertwine them with his, their eyes met. Staring into his eyes, she noted they were deep, dominant, and arrogant and it turned her on.

His hand encircled her wrists, holding her hands behind her back and her chest arched forward. Her nipples hardened under his haori and brushed against his shirt. He lowered his eyes down the crevice of her breast and let out a soft growl. He leans in to plant kisses along her neckline and she tilts her head back in pleasure. She could feel his excitement through his trousers as he presses harder onto her. _Kami, he feels so good! _ She thought to herself. She caught a whiff of his familiar aroma and the taste of his kiss still lingers on her lips and mind. How she'd missed him, how she needed him, and oh, how she loves him! She wanted this so badly. How she'd fantasized about this for so long. He continues his passionate rapture on her as his tongue traces along her shoulder up to her ears.

"Kagome, I want you. I need to make love to you." His voice came out raspy and hungry.

Her eyes shot wide open, her senses slaps her like a tsunami. Though it pained her to pull away from his embrace, she yanks her hands free and she pushes him away. She bit down on her tongue hard to control her anger and tears.

"Leave Sesshoumaru. Your presence is unwelcomed." She said through gritted teeth. _Shit, I almost fell for the okey-dokey again! _ She was more than angry with herself that she didn't have more self-control, and she hated the fact that she wants him so much!

She pushed past him and heads for her bedroom, shaking the sensation of him off her body. He caught her by the arm and pulls her back into his embrace.

"Never." he said so softly into her ear, the breeze of his breath brush against her skin and she thought she was going to melt on the spot. _Why is he doing this?! _ Confusion adding to her pain and frustration engrossed her. _Does he expect me to be his little booty call? _ She wouldn't have minded, her body had been aching for his touch, to make love to him again and again, because making love to him felt _so good_ , and that was where her problem lies – it was _too good;_ so much that her heart and body continues to yearn for it. And she didn't want to besides she _refuses_ to be his little mistress, only existing to satisfy his hunger for sex! No, if he wanted her, she was going to have all of him – or nothing. But how in the world was she going to accomplish that? Her dream last night of him holding Kagura and their baby happily together flashes in her mind. Once again, she subjected herself to defeat that he will never be hers.

"Kagome, you're my mate, I won't leave you." He asserted.

She wanted to believe that he won't leave her after he's taken what's needed. She wanted to stay there in his arms, it felt so much better than she'd remembered; and it was taking more effort than she'd wanted, all of her actually to summon up the courage to tell him to leave again, without breaking down.

"I'm not a piece of ass you can come and get whenever you want because you know the code to my house, Sesshoumaru. " She said icily as she pushes against his grasp and turns her back to him. She had to furiously fight within herself not to run straight into his arms and feel his touch, taste his lips again, and be held by him. But her mind sets her body and heart straight. _He and Kagura are going to be a family soon!!_ She frowns.

Undaunted by her cold words, he pressed on, taking a step, he moves closer to her. He was going to make his feelings towards her finally known. He was going to make his mark known to her and make sure she understood.

"Kagome, you are not a piece of ass. You are my mate. I have missed you." His voice floating from behind, seemed to caress her neck, making the hair stand up. She felt goose bumps starting to line her skin and a tingling sensation rose inside of her.

_Mate? Why does he keep saying that? _ Confused she turns to look at him, her lashes flutter as she blinks. "What do you mean, 'your mate'?"

"Kagome, you are mine. And I am yours. Simple as that." Sesshoumaru affirmed her.

"No, Sesshoumaru, it's not that simple okay? I don't belong _to you_ !" _The arrogant mutt thinks I belong to him, while he starts a family with another woman?!_ She could feel the wrath and pain boiling inside. She fought back the tears from her fluctuating feelings of hating and loving him at the same time, and held her voice steady.

"My house and body is not some kind of property that you can just barge into in the middle of the night. You just can't!" She disclosed frantically. _Or I might just surrender to you again. I might loose my heart to you again, and I can't do that! So why don't you turn around and take your haughty demon butt out of here right now Sesshoumaru! Please…_ She begged silently.

"Kagome, you need to understand.." he begins.

"NO! You need to understand that I've moved on from you! You and Kagura are having a baby together and I need to live my life! _MY_ life! Which means you can't just show up here whenever you want and think that I'll just get into bed with! You can't have it all Sesshoumaru!" She pauses to take a breath. _Three is already a crowd and I don't want to be the fourth, squeezed between Kagura and the baby! _ "And besides which, I've…I've found someone new" She lied with semblance of firmness. _Turn and walk away for me Sesshoumaru, I don't have the strength to fight you anymore. I can't let you stay. I'm all cried out over you already…._

"Don't" he rasped. _By Kami, she's so hard-headed! _ Sesshoumaru thought with enough frustration to fill an entire village._  
_

"Don't what? Is it a double standard with demons, too? That you male demons can have as many female demons, women as you want and it's great and glory but if the women has more than one man then we're a whore?!" She placed her hands upon her hips for emphasis.

"Kagome, I don't like the mention of other men, with you. It tears me apart because you are mine and you belong to me. And you are a terrible, _terrible_ liar Kagome." His eyes were hot as they rake over her incredulous face. He had read her like a book.

The throb of blood rushing through her delicate veins slowly begins to fill to her face and her cheeks burns like a hot blaze. She opens her mouth to make a smart retort to his statement. Instead, she stood there gawking. _Damn him! Mind over matter, girl, don't let him get the best of you!_

Taking in a deep breath she manages to summon up her alter ego, Eden (for the very first time outside the club) and turns her heels, flips her hair and proceeds to walk off. "I'll have you know Sesshoumaru," She turns her head over her shoulder as she hisses at him "that I rather enjoyed sleeping with a few men while I was on my trip in Viet Nam!" She held up her hand and glances at her fingers, flicking her nails.

"Why are you doing this?" He was running out of patience and she was pushing on his very last nerve.

"Doing what?" She asked, playing dumb to her vicious statement, but she had hoped for him to come out and say that he loves her, and only her. But moreover, she wanted to be in control. She _needed _ to be in control.

"Why are you fighting me? Your body cries for me, feel it in your heart Kagome." He asked, incredulous. _She loves this Sesshoumaru. _ Suddenly he was more sure of it than he'd ever been, the more she fought him. _  
_

"Psshh. I can't help it that I'm a woman with strong sexual drive. I crave a man's touch as much as the next woman. You're not special Sesshoumaru. I'd be just as horny if Smith was standing in your place right now!" Her voice came out hard and uncompromising.

"Kagome!!" He called, his voice boisterous with anger. She'd only heard him sound like that once before - when he commanded the jerk from the club who broke into her house to let her go. The voice that death follows shortly after.

He hated sounding like that towards her, but he couldn't take the idea of another man _especially Smith_ , next to her any longer. He'd already spent the whole night through that scene and he vowed that he will _never ever _ put his feelings through that kind of Hell again. She was _his mate. _ He was going to make sure that she understands once and for all, no matter what it was going to take.

Surprised and shocked she inhaled deeply and stares at him. He moves towards her and she backs away from him. Her back hits the wall and she knew she was trapped. _Oohh, Perhaps that was a little much? Eden was a baaadddd idea!! _ She thought she was in over her head and the game of control was falling out of her hands fast. She hadn't expected him to be this angry with her. It wasn't her intentions to get him in a rage.

He dragged in a breath, trying to find the words and the right action. He already knew she was stubborn and he could tell she was acting as Eden at the moment and butting head to head with her isn't going to work. He'll have to come up with something else around her emotional barrier, and find a way back to her heart.

She stares at him, she refused to surrender to the messy situation. But she'd never seen him like this before. His golden gaze had changed from what she was used to. And as he lifted his lids, golden orbs stared intensely into her deep brown spheres, she noticed that they were more dominant, a bit dark, dangerous and sexy, they held her captivated. She was under his spell and all she wanted now was for him to welcome her into his arms. And when he approached her, she allowed him to come closer.

He reaches out and holds onto her shoulders, he pulls her a little closer. She didn't protest. He slides his hand inside the haori, she grabbed his hand to stop him, and when the physical contact of her silky skin on his made him jump slightly, he could only tighten his hold and tugs it so her shoulder exposed to him. Brushing her hair back, he runs his thumb over her mark, pressing on it lightly. Her heart skips a beat and she felt something strange inside, a feeling she's never felt before and she didn't know what it is. The feeling wasn't hers.

"Do you feel it?" He asked her tenderly, his calm soothing voice dragged her out of her own anger and hurt.

"Yes. What is it?" Her voice full of confusion but not without curiosity and excitement.

"It's me, inside of you. You are the first and _the only one_ that I have marked" Passion and pride lining his voice.

"What does that mean?" Her voice was soft and her heart beats frantically at the unknown. She sensed elation and anxiety, but the feelings, again weren't hers. _Where were the feelings coming from?_ She thought, more confused than ever.

"It means that you are my mate. No one else can claim you. You belong to me and I will be there for you, to protect you, to provide for you – if you allow me." His hand reaches up to brush her mark. "It means that we will always be connected, you will be able to sense what I feel. You will be stronger through my youki; and when we are apart too long, you will feel the pain that resides within me." he finished explaining. _Kagome, I'm not letting you go ever again._

"Mmm." She murmured. _So that feeling, just now, was his? And when I was in Viet Nam all those feelings, they are his'? He was in that much pain while I was away? Oh, Sesshoumaru...if only I'd known..._

She didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet and let her body do the talking for her. She took a step forward into his arms. And when his arms stole around her again, she felt safe, calmed and it was where she belonged. Like two pieces of puzzle that finally found each other, and fitted perfectly with each curve and angle. She looks up meeting his gaze. She brushed her confusion of what his mark all meant away. Right now, he was holding and hugging her tenderly and she felt him - inside of her heart. She felt his feelings. His pained loneliness from earlier and his happiness right now. His voice and his action within the last few minutes had reaffirmed his love for her and everything that she was unsure of didn't matter at the moment. The need to be with him seems to trump over any other feelings or emotions that resides within her. And she was beyond tired to fight him anymore. It made no sense to her now.

"You're all that I want Kagome. I've missed you tremendously and I'm sorry. For everything." He apologized. Yet, another unheard phenomenon for the DaiYoukai.

Tears of joy forms and she starts to sniffle. He held her face between his palms and leans in to lick her tears away.

"Are you really real?" She asked him dreamily and her arms wrap around him as she hugs him tightly, burying her face in his chest; as if she'd loose him again if her grip wasn't tight and strong. She decided she would take her time, learning more of his mark and of him, right now; the security of his arms was all she needed. What he just told her was all the affirmation of love from him that she desired. She had wanted to be his from the very first day. She'd been avoiding it and hiding from herself. But now that it's done, nothing else mattered. Not Kagura, not her pregnancy, nothing. Just him and being with him. Why she'd been running, she didn't even understand herself. It felt silly and quite stupid to her at the moment. She buries her face deeper into his chest.

"As the rising and setting of the sun each day Kagome" He replied. He held her in his arms until her sniffing stops. Whenever she cries, his demon heart ached. He vowed again to himself that he will do whatever he can in his power to minimize the tears that flows down her cheeks. Time slips slowly by them. He finally pulls her away and stares deeply into her very soul. It was where _he _ belonged.

"Sesshoumaru!" She pushes him away and glares at him.

Confused by her sudden flare up the DaiYoukai stood mouth agape. _What now? _

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Kami, do you know what I could have done? I had no idea! I...I…was...Koga….and..I almost...Kami!" She screamed remembering her incident with Koga._ I almost slept with him!_

Sesshoumaru smiles. He walks towards her and pulls her closer. "You would never. You can't." He smiles wickedly and reaches for her mark again.

"What do you mean 'I can't'?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would never allow it. It would be too painful - for both of us." He touches his mark on her shoulders and she felt him inside her soul. "Kagome, come home." He whispers. But she didn't hear him.

"Oh you..." She starts with a pout "You were the one? I...couldn't...with...Koga...because you...that was you?!"

He nods. "You're my mate, Kagome. Only I will be able to..." he moves closer to her. She backs away.

"Oh no you don't you.." She points her finger at him, still swallowing the situation, the fact that she is now _permanently_ his. "you…..you...possessive mongrel!"

"Grrr..." He growls softly at her and moves swiftly and carries her off on his cloud towards their home... "Hey!" She cries, while giggling with happiness at his dominance.

_Impudent miko of a mate, you need to be taught a lesson. _ Sesshoumaru thought mischievously as he carries towards his house -_ their house._

….

Entering the room, Smith heard the shower going and smirks to himself. He thought he would join her in the shower. Entering the bathroom he noticed that she had her palms against the tiles and head tilted down as the water pours over her body. The water from the shower slithering down her body seems to caress every luscious curve on her body.

Smith opens the door and slides inside with her. She turns startled by the abrupt interruption.

"What? I can't even take a shower by myself?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing with irritation.

He didn't reply, instead, he slides his hands around her waist and pulls her closer. He leans in and starts kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. "Mmm….Eden, I can't get enough of you." He said softly into her ears, his hand moves to stroke her below.

She pushes him away with both hands. "Stop calling me that!"

One eyebrow raised out of confusion and curiosity. He'd remembered she'd been elusive at the club about her name when he first met her. _Perhaps it was because there were others around_ . He concluded.

"What _should _ I call you then….?" He added a little smirk to his question. She turns and her back was to him. The water flowing beautifully down her mid length blond hair and past her body. He gazes down her back and noticed a little spider tattoo on the small of her back. _Interesting, I don't remember seeing that before. _

With a sigh, she turns and folding her hands together she glances up at him with a beckoning set of eyes.

"Kanna. My name is Kanna." She answered softly.


	21. Chapter 21: Insatiable

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have written reviews and are enjoying the story. Keep in mind that this chapter is also dedicated to all Ses/Kag lovers. Again, I warn you that there are **some serious lemons** in store so stop reading after the first third of the chapter if you don't like lemons. Thanks and don't forget to review!

Teensie-Sama.

...

...

Chapter 21

**Insatiable.**

Naraku sits in his office staring out at the view below, swirling his scotch in hand. Things couldn't have been more perfect for him. He spins his chair around and his fingers fans through the pages laid out on his desk. Back and forth, again and again, he flips and ruffles through it, snickering with delight, he reminisces on the events that transpired at the club and his conversation with Kanna.

_Flashback..._

"You want me to do what?!" She shrieked in disgust.

"I need you to do this for me, Kanna." He tried his best to keep his voice calm, seducing her as he always knew how.

"No, Naraku, I won't do it. I'm not sleeping with some stranger so you can have what you want." Her voice final and full of agitation. She couldn't believe it, that the man she loves had just basically 'pimped' her out to some American.

"Kanna." He proceeded toward her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, Naraku!" Pulling his hand off her, she turned her voice started to shake and she could feel the tears fighting its way behind her pupils. "I can't believe you would ask such a thing of me!"

"Kanna, listen. Once this is done it'll be over. Smith will bail out of the contract, and do as I wish and I will have full control over Higurashi International shipping business. I will have the leverage that I need to take Sesshoumaru down." He coaxed cunningly.

"But..why? Why are you sending me off to some other man? You know I love you don't you Naraku? I'd do anything for you! I've done everything for you! But not this! I can't and I won't!" She told him with firmness shaking her head and the tears flowed wildly from her eyes.

"Kanna, I'm doing this for us." He lied skillfully.

"Us?" She asked confused as to how getting his revenge by 'pimping' her out was for 'them'.

"Don't you see, Kanna, once this is done it'll be all over and you will be mine – and I yours." He continued his artful manipulation.

"I don't believe you Naraku. I've known you for far too long. Don't play dumb and don't lie to me, it belittles me, and it doesn't become you." She spatted at him. Disappointed, he frowned. She was smarter than he'd make her to be and this was harder than he'd anticipated.

So instead of replying to her remarks, he moved closer to her and pulls her shirt apart, enough so that the area between her neck and shoulder exposed to him. And instead of 'making love' to her as she assumed he was going to do, he sank his fangs into her shoulders – marking her.

She felt light headed and dizzy. She felt weak and tired suddenly, everything spin so fast and she had to hold onto him for support from her knees giving out.

"Kanna, you're mine. You know that." His voice was softest and most tender she'd ever heard him. She almost didn't recognize that it was Naraku talking to her. Whatever senses she had left in her seemed to have dissipated quickly.

"Now, Kanna, will you do what I ask?" He asked her one last time.

"Yes." She answered him, wavering happiness lining her weak voice.

He smiles a sinister smile and carrying her, he took her back to his home.

_End Flashback…_

...

"Sesshoumaru, what will you do now?" He talks to himself. His heart beat in the most excited manner.

He assumes the DaiYoukai is still with Kagura at the hospital, all the while assuming his mate, Kagome is fucking Smith in a hotel as Eden. He flips through the pictures he had recently taken of Eden and her performances. Picking up the large package, he scans over the lines again. He will pay Kagome's Father a visit soon and with the package in hand, along with the pictures, it will be perfect blackmail for him. Her father will not have a way to say 'no' to his requests. He laughs evilly in the emptiness of his office, not knowing that along the way his plan had failed.

………..

……………..

They enter the house through the terrace to his bedroom again, only this time she's awake and snuggles in his arms. He guides her by the hand and passes the glass door smoothly on its rail, she follows him, both hands holding onto one of his'. Realizing that she is still in his haori and nothing else, she blushes and tugs at his shirt.

"Sesshoumaru" she calls out softly to her mate. For the first time in weeks, she is happy and feels herself again.

"Hn?" He turns to look at her. He is still dressed in the same outfit she saw earlier at the club, except he had loosen his tie a little bit and the buttons at his neck had come undone. _Kami, he looks so sexy! _ She drools in her mind.

"Um..I don't have any clothes with me." She informs him in a whisper.

He arches his brow and gave her an evil playful smile. "Now, why would you need such constricting things for?"

Before she can even think of something to say to him, demonic speed and power lay her softly on his grand bed. _Their_ grand bed. The ribbon she has on the haori slips flashing him her cleavage and his tie brushes in between her mounds. Boldly she takes hold of his tie and tugs it so that his face is but an inch from hers. She stares into his deep gaze and holds him captive while she bites down on her lip, narrowing her eyes in the most seductive way. She slides down from the pillow so that the haori rides up a bit, revealing more of her thighs and toned legs. He narrows his eyes and let his gaze slither down her body.

"Grrr…" he growls softly at his mate's teasing and seduction.

"Mmmm" she moans in response when his hand reaches to cup her breast and his mouth swoops down to seal her lips with his. He begins a gentle tango with his tongue on hers and his claws begin to toy with her nipples. Her body tingles all over and she feels her warm spot between her thighs moisten. She inhales sharply through her nose as desires flare and he slides his fingers between her folds. Almost immediately, Sesshoumaru pulls from their kiss and stares at his mate, soaking in the sight of her in their home finally. She notices the dark desires lingering behind those beautiful honey gaze, clinging to her body like black silk, molding its way onto her body. She is so hot for him...

Frustrated at the fact that he has easy access to her body, yet his is still wrapped in a layers of clothes, she pushes him off and quickly and climbs on top to straddle his hip. She leans down to kiss him again, her hair falling down, caressing him like a soft breeze.

_Angel _ he thinks to himself watching her hovering over him. He slides his hand inside the haori and runs his claws up her back and she moans into his mouth as shivers of excitements erupt within her, marking his trousers with her wetness.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispers, laying kisses and licking the area under his ear.

"Hn?"

"You're overdressed, my mate." She tells him.

His eyes shoots wide open. He stops running his claws on her skin and chuckles. She stares at him wide eyes when his chuckles turn into laughter. His laughter echoes across the large master bedroom. She blinks wildly at the fact that he was 'laughing'. She didn't think he had it in him. She'd seen him many times, smiling or perhaps a soft short chuckle but not laughter. No, never laughter. Unbeknownst to her calling him, 'mate' created such exultation within himself that he couldn't contain his happiness. Her startled and shock expression soon was replace by a soft shriek as he pounces her, rolls her over and pins her down to the bed.

"Grrr…say it again." He requests.

"Huh?" She stares at him, eyes blinking at his request, wondering what he means.

"Say it." He repeats.

"What?" She questions, then only realizing what he wants her to say her lips curves into a naughty evil smile. "Sesshoumaru….." She repeats with a giggle.

"Mmmm-Hmm." He waits.

"Um…darling?" She teases. He sees the playful wickedness gleaming behind her eyes.

"Wrong." His claws scrape the side of her body and she giggles. He knew she was ticklish and he was going to use that to his advantage. He tickles her. He'd also been missing the sounds of her laughter. His soul vibrates with joy each and every time her laugh fills his demonic ears.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cries out in between pants of air.

"Nuh-uh. Close, but no cigar." He tickles her again. She tries to get away from under his weight, writhing around wildly but to no avail, she is pinned down tight by him.

"I…" she laughs, "I….give!" she takes in a breath, " I…I… give!!" She screams, surrendering still laughing uncontrollably.

He arches a brow and looks at his mate, extending his claw to reaffirm his threat if she were to disobey him.

Her laughter subsides and she clears her throat. Before saying what he wants her to say, she tugs her hands free from his grasps and grabs his face with both her palms, staring deeply into his amber orbs.

"_My mate…" _ She whispers softly.

"Rrrrrrrr…" Sesshoumaru rolls his 'r's' and pins her wrists over her head to the bed with his palms. She can feel his excitement and erection as he moves to cover her body with his. Leaning in he kisses her neck and sucks at his mark sending currents of arousal and desires through her. She gasps for air at the effect of feelings of his awakened sexual craving warps through her little body. He loves that fact that she is always so responsive to his touch. Leaning into her ear, he growls and rolls his 'r's' again sending lightning shots its way through her body. Moisture tickles her swollen folds. The scent of her arousal swarms him and his nostrils flare as he inhales the essence of her. How he miss being intimate with her.

_So sweet_ !! His thoughts race and he begins to lay kisses down her body, between her mounds, down her flat stomach, and to the side of her legs. She shifts to relieve the ache and anticipation that throbs between her legs and she arches her back slightly when he nibbles gently on her inner thigh.

She bites down on her lip and her hands slide under her pillow and grab hold onto it for a sturdy grip when his thumb found her sensitive nub and rubs it back and forth. He looks up at her, his golden eyes were dark with lust and he gives her an erotic smile. She raises her hip to meet his finger when he slides it inside of her soaking walls. His other hand quickly fumbles off his tie and shirt. She stares at the ceiling with wide eyes when he breathes his hot breath on her opening. He was teasing her and it was such a pleasurable torture she can only moan and her breathing ragged. When he finally flicks his tongue on her throbbing skin, her head spins in a spiral of ecstasy. Blood pumps its way wildly through her veins and her system screams for relief. Still, he was taking his time, licking gently only enough to keep her needy and wanting.

"Sesshoumaru, please…" she pleads for him to plunge his tongue inside, better yet, himself inside of her.

He wants her badly as well, but he was going to take his time. He is going to teach his mate a lesson that he is the one in charge and she is going to submit to him. He pulls away and let his thumb travels up and down her lips and rubs it around her protruding nub, still begging to be touched, kiss, licked and satisfied.

"Oh, Kami, Sesshoumaru, please….." She is mindless, he was being too slow, too torturous, too much for her! She moves her hands intending to force him into giving in, but he catches them both and pins them on her stomach. He smirks gleefully at his victory over her. _Impudent mate. _ He was being evil, he knew, but it pleases him to see her wanting him, needing him so much. He wants this, he needs this, to know and feel his power over her; and her desires, longing, and passion for him.

But the sounds of her aggravated whimpering was taking its toll on him so caving in to her demands, his tongue licks at her slick folds hard, and she becomes lost in a surge of satisfaction. He continues with his mouth, hot and insistent, sending starry visions her way, completely diluted in delectable bliss. She was unable to move much with his hand pinning hers down, she writhes around, twisting to increase the pleasure he is giving her. She whimpers and moans his name, pleading for more. And when he complies to her passion, scraping his fangs over her sensitive nub, she careens over the edge; closing her eyes to let the pleasure course through her blood. The intensity of her building orgasm actually frightened her, but he gave her no respite. He let go of her hands and lifts her hips up to his mouth and laps at her wet, hot, throbbing folds, and then plunges his tongue deep within her.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh Kami!" She sobs as her lips pulses against his demanding mouth. He buries his tongue even deeper into her, flicking hard and she arches her hips toward him screaming his name even louder as she releases herself onto his face. She buckles and twitch and he holds her in place burying his tongue as deep as it can go making her orgasm seem to last forever - until she finally collapses into the bed, panting wildly, barely able to breathe.

He lets go of her and stands up. When she opens her eyes finally, he is staring down into hers. Still panting, she watches as he moves with gentle ease and control, taking off his belt, slowly unbuttoning his pants, pulling his zipper and letting the pants drop. She stares at the large tent created with his boxer briefs. She wonders how he can still be so composed while she watches him slides his fingers inside and taking off his underwear with such leisure.

_Kami, he's so arrogant!_ She's so turn on by his confidence. He moves slowly and climbs back into bed moving to cover her body with his, rubbing his hardness on her skin. His face gleaming with her juices and she can smell herself on him. She bites down on her lips and breathes heavily. But she's done waiting for him. It is time for her to show him what she's made of.

Gentle barrier pushes him up and he supports his weight, pressing his palm flat on the bed and toes lifting him up. She runs her nails down his chest and he growls, their eyes never leaving each other and he watches in amusement of what his mate was intending to do. She lays kisses down his body, sliding down the bed slowly.

Reaching his lower hips she meets his hard length near her mouth, his palms still pressed on the bed, she blows hot air on his hard shaft and he growls in delight. Chuckling softly inside he already understood his mate trying to show _her _ 'control' over him. _Such insolence! _

She flicks the tip of her tongue at his head, drawing out the bead of moisture off the tip. Continuing to tease and please him, she twirls her tongue around the hard head before sliding just the head into her hot mouth. He groans. The sensation of his hot hard shaft in her mouth was so good. She sucks and slides her tongue along his long length at the same time. She moves to swirl her tongue around the small opening at the tip and tastes more of the glorious salty drop telling her that he wants her, needs her, and craves for her. She loves the salty sweetness taste of him she wants more of it. A lot more of it. Her hands found his jewels and she toys with them while still stroking his hardened length with her mouth. Sesshoumaru grunts in pleasure of his mate's sensual teasing. He gives up being in control and wants to take her. Getting on his knees he proceeds to pull her up and watches as a naughty smile creeps across her lips. When he moves to position himself between her legs, she calls out to him.

He looks at his mate, curious. "I want to taste you." She informs him. He growls in sweet irritation at her request. She gives him her sexiest of smiles. "All of you…_my mate_ ."

"Grrr…" He purrs. _She already knew she has the upper hand when she should say things like that. _ He thought to himself. He moves to place a pillow under her head for more support and straddles her face. She beams with excitement.

She takes him with her hand and guides him in her mouth stroking him. He barely fits half of him inside her mouth when he felt his hard head hitting the back of her throat. She chokes a little but persistently continues to absorb his shaft sending prickling pins of pleasure through him. He tosses his head back and let her at it, enjoying the experience as it comes. She continues to engulf and tease him with her tongue, all the while her hands massaging gently on his jewel and occasionally one would slip away and scrape the side of his leg with her nails drawing out his orgasm slowly. He moves forward, grasping the headboard for support and helps her as his hips jerks with measured thrusts into her mouth. She was so good he hardly can contain himself and with a few more strokes from her, he exploded. The sounds of her choking trying to swallow his load sends him over a deeper edge and his shaft throbs in her orifice, his hot seeds strewing out still. He stayed motionless for a moment let his body takes its natural course, when he finally glances down he notices that her wide eyes staring up at him and his hard meat was still pulsating in her mouth. Pulling out, he watches as she swallows what was left of him in her mouth and licks her lips.

He moves down, resting his head on the pillow next to hers before turning over to face her. She looks down and notices that he was still as stiff as ever and swallows hard at the sight of him. He smirks silently watching her stare at his too well endowed shaft.

Lifting his fingers he traces her lips with his claws and slides it inside her mouth. She toys with him and swirls her tongue about stroking it as she was stroking his nether region earlier. He traces the insides of her mouth and pulls out, licking his finger, tasting himself before crushing his mouth on hers. His hand finds one of her ridged peaks, and tweaks it with his fingers. She arches her back and her moans made its way inside the walls of his cheeks.

He pulls away from their kiss and his face hard and tight as he looms over his mate. He'd been waiting to long. He wants her, _now! _ Promptly he lifts her by the waist, rolls onto his back and plunge her right onto his stiffness protruding straight up. She screams.

_It. Hurt. So. Gooooooodddd!_

He runs his claws down her back and around her round ass, not moving, letting her adjust to his size.

_Kami, she is sooo tight! _ He feels her walls almost choking his lower body attachment.

Gently she begins to rock back and forth on his massiveness. Slow and rough at first and when she found a rhythm she moves with ease, her body sliding in a slow, gentle, undulating motion. Sesshoumaru raises himself up on his elbow and takes her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue on her hardened nipple while his mate continues to ride him. Her hands reach behind his neck, pulling him even closer and burying her breast into his demanding mouth, their bodies moving in the pulse of a rhythmic rocking. Their intensity rises and the musky smell of sex fills the room and especially his keen senses.

Settling back into the bed grabs his mate by the waist and lifting her up with both hands, and he raises his hips to charge into her wet walls. He controls her movements just like that, raising and setting her back onto him while his hips thrust forward into her, hard and fast. Her breast bounces wildly, her moans got louder with each of his thrusts. She closes her eyes and let the tide of ecstasy rises through her when her mate grabs her by the shoulder and drives even deeper into her. Her head falls back and she lets out a primal cry of ecstasy when she felt her mate's pulsating throbs as he releases himself inside of her, spurting his seeds deep within her tight channel like a hot geyser. With each squirts he grows harder and thicker and it pulsates, stretching out her tight _tight_ canal.

She bucked against him hard and let her eyes rolled back into her head as wave of pleasure sweeps through her from head to the tip of her toes. Eventually she collapses on top of him. He was still embedded within her when he rolls her over, his hair flowing over, covering them like a blanket. Still entwined, she strokes his lower back, he nuzzles her neck and she squirms a little enjoying the sensation of his still-hardened penis inside her.

"Mate." He whispers in her ear

She smiles. "Yes?" she answers with a soft yawn.

"I want you again." His voice low, but deep and husky.

She chuckles thinking he was joking. It was really late, she was tired and they've been making love for Kami knows how long. He licks his mark on her shoulder and once again, she feels his desires and strong sexual need sweeps through her body.

"This Sesshoumaru does not joke." He tells her softly and she can feel him getting harder and bigger within her. He leans in to kiss his mate and moves in a slow rhythm pulling in and out of her. He then releases her lips, she made a little gasping sound when he moves to lick, and nibble on the soft flesh just below the hard bone of her jaw. He lays down trail of kisses on her neck and sucks on the pulse point at the base of her throat, her heartbeat thundered against his lips. Another surge of fire and carnal urge rages through him, knowing she is still aroused by him, even though she is sore. Her hands sliding and gliding through his hair, guiding them to her aching breasts, removing her hands free from his hair, she cups her breast with both palms and offers it up to him. He takes it in his mouth and she emits such a soft moan that it drives him over the edge, making him insane and his already harden dick got even harder for her. He can feel the beating of her heart and the hitching sound of her breath. Relentlessly he continues his love assault on his mate, making her climax over and over with his thrust. He was insatiable and only reluctantly summit to his own release when she cried over and over, begging for him to stop.

"Please Sessshoumaru…no more. I can't take anymore." Her voice coming out between pants, and pain-filled pleasurable moans.

His tongue licks her lips, swollen from his kisses.

"Mmmm" he murmurs, "so sweet."

Her chest heaves up and down, exhausted from his aggression and invasion of her body. He withdraw himself out of her slowly, not wanting to hurt her any more than what he already had. He pulls her close and she buries her face in his chest. Her palm resting on it, she lets out a relaxing sigh and drifts off to sleep. The DaiYoukai bites down on his lips, caressing and stroking his mate's back, running his claws over her round ass and cupping it. Controlling his urges to bombard his mate again, he let the rhythmic breathing of his mate lures him into a tired but restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Family

Chapter 22

**Family**

Sesshoumaru wakes up as the sun rays barely touch the tips of the skyscrapers. He feels the heat of his mate's body next to his. He almost didn't believe she is real. He, the great Sesshoumaru, the solitary business/investment tycoon, who'd always enjoyed his solitude and no attachment of any kind, to anyone - had mated – to a human miko/exotic dancer no less. A smirk creeps across his lips.

She stirs in her sleep and he turns to look at her. _Last night had been most taxing on her body _ he thought with a satisfied grin. He was relentless with his love making towards her. Filling in the emptiness, lust and the desires he'd waited for so long. He knew she'd been a virgin until him and he wants to ensure that she will never even entertain the curiosity of what another man can do in bed. So he'd set out satisfying her so that she will never have any doubts of his love making skills or the number of times he can make her climax. His mate was going to be his forever and he was going to warrant that she will be undoubtedly happy with him. He moves his hand to caress her face and as if knowing, her lips curve into a little smile while she continues to sleep. And as if his normal morning wood wasn't bad enough already, now he was lying there with a stiff insufferable hard on, staring at his beautiful mate.

Ravishing, erotic, sexy, naked mate - in his bed. _Their_ bed.

He was so tempted to rouse her from her sleep kiss, caress, and drive into her again, but he knew she was sore. So afflicted with pain from his assault on her tight walls last night. And he had already planned a full day ahead for them thus he really didn't want her to be immobile, which he knew without a doubt she would be if he were to drive into her again.

He motions to get up and hears the sound of Rin's footsteps down the hall. It is Sunday, her favorite day of the week. Bitter sweet day for her when she gets to spend the whole day with her daddy and the day before school starts again and she won't be seeing much of him as the work week piles on late meetings and sometimes sleepless nights looking over paperwork.

He rises out of bed and moves to get dressed; conjuring up some distasteful thoughts of something to get rid of his hard on. Demon hands slip into a silk lounge wear shirt and after getting into the matching pant set, luxurious fingers ties the strings of the pants together. Noticing the velour robe he thought to be extra cautious and slides it on for additional 'coverage'. Finally he feels at ease and his nether region went limp. Relief sweeps over him when he hears Rin just outside his bedroom door. Demonic speed carries his elongated legs towards the door just as the handle turns from the outside and Rin's chubby face peers through. Stopping the door from swinging wide open, he looks down at his daughter.

"Rin, what did we say about doors and permissions?" His voice hard but she knew he wasn't really upset.

"Oh." She replied smiling. She closes the door. "Ahem." She clears her throat first. "Knock, knock!" she said, subsiding a giggle.

The DaiYoukai stands behind the closed door and shakes his head, not only is his mate impudent, but apparently so is his daughter. Yet, such cute insolence has gotten the DaiYoukai wrapped around their little fingers. Sighing at how 'soft' he's become over two human females, he opens the door and Rin peers up at him with two large brown twinkling orbs. He notices she is already dressed in her cool Ro (leno, weave, with silk gauze) kimono decorated with partly embroidered seasonal flowers. Her matching haori is no where in sight. Rin stands in front of the formidable Youkai she calls 'daddy', head tilting up, eyes blinking wildly and hands intertwining in front of her.

"Morning daddy!" She beams.

"Rin." He calls to her when her nosy head peaked inside the room and catches Kagome sleeping on his bed. Her eyes shot up wide from shock but not without the eight-year-old curiosity. She'd never seen anyone in his bed before.

She jumps at her daddy's voice. "Yes Daddy?" She answers with puppy dog eyes.

Looking at her, he couldn't help but smile inside, but his face still stoic. How the little girl manages to melt his heart every time he still can't comprehend. He'd never been upset at her. Not that he had ever wanted to.

"Don't be nosy." He chided her softly.

"Yes Daddy." She bowed "Umm...daddy?"

"Yes Rin." He steps outside the room and closes the door softly behind.

"Will Kagome be joining us for the picnic today?" She asked, not being able to contain her curiosity her eyes stare deeply at the closed door.

"Rin, come." He behests. She reaches up to hold his hand and follows him down the hallway towards his study. Before the reach the doorway, he kneels down so his eyes leveled with hers.

"Rin, have you had breakfast?" He inquires.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you daddy." She answers with a smile.

"Very well, why don't you go down stairs, have Kumi get breakfast ready and I'll be down shortly." Sesshoumaru instructed his daughter.

"MMm-kay." She nods and takes off. Halfway to the stairs she stops abruptly, turns around and runs towards the DaiYoukai and wrapping her hands around his neck she gives him a peck, giggles and skips down the hallway to the stairs again. He looks after her shrinking in size and smiles to himself. Today was going to be a perfect day for him and _his family_ . Amused with the strange new development in his personal life, he goes into his study to check on his E-mail.

...

...

Her lashes flutter in the twinkling of the sun. She blinks frantically but all the while welcoming the warmth of the sun's rays. Hazily she stirs and stretches in the large bed. Grabbing the (1,000 thread count) Egyptian cotton sheets she tucks it under her arms and sits up. Her eyes searches around the room for her lover – her mate. _He doesn't sleep much I guess. _ She thought, remembering the last time when he left early for the office. She decided she was going in for a shower and figure his whereabouts later. Stepping into the luxurious marble bathroom, with separate shower and bath tub, she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hand reaches up to brush gently on the marks. She felt his presence near and a smile spread across her face. She goes about and continues her morning business of showering and freshening up.

Coming out of the shower, she grabs the robe hanging on the hinge of the door. _Hmm…wonder if this was Kagura's. _ She thought silently. Not knowing that the Youkai had never had anyone spend the night in his bed – at his home, ever. Deciding it will have to do for now she slips in on and checks herself out in the mirror. She noticed that her name was embroidered on the left chest above her heart. She smiles again knowing he'd had the robe made especially for her of cashmere and chenille microfiber. The robe was soft and fluffiest she'd ever slip on. She is in high spirits of how things had turn out between her and the Youkai. For her, there was nothing but full of smiles on her face this morning. No more questions, no more doubts, no more worries. It is what it is and what is; is the fact that she is the only mate to Sesshoumaru – the man she loves. Her heart throbs in a flurry of merriment.

Exiting the bathroom, her eyes catch her Youkai out on the terrace reading the Sunday JapanTimes. He sits in the chair, dressed to go in vintage Chino pants and a classic Oxford shirt. His legs crossed and hands flipping the pages as he scans the articles. His long hair tied at the neck and sways softly in the morning breeze. He looks up from his paper and caught her eyes. Instantly, his heart skips a beat. But he sits there and gave her a nod as she proceeds to stride over to him.

Coming closer, she notices that there were breakfast on the table. When she came near, he folds up his paper and sets it aside on the other side of the round table. She walks over to him, the smile on her face puts the effulgent rays of light to shame.

_If I don't stop smiling like this it's my face is going to freeze this way._

She sees the empty chair next to him and decides that she didn't want to sit in it. She thought to be close to him. She'd missed him the past weeks they were apart. Reflecting on the incident, she feels so silly about it. Her past had consumed her and all she could feel was anger and pain of what had happened rather than accepting the fact that she loves him and he wanted to be with her. She feels so stupid not giving him the opportunity to explain himself. Thanking Kami for his persistence and not giving up on her, sticking by her side and that things didn't turn out for the worst.

She climbs on his lap, settles her head on his shoulder and let out a long relaxing sigh.

"Morning." She whispered and gave his neck a quick peck. The blood inside his veins races and his body sets on fire at her touch.

"Did you sleep well?" The scent of her once again swarms him and he wraps his hand around her waist and pulls his mate closer.

"Mmm-hmmm." Her stomach grumbles. She ignores it and continues to sit on his lap, eyes closed, enjoying her moment and being in his embrace.

"You should eat something." He tried to coax her softly. He wanted to make sure she ate better and gain back the weight she'd lost the few weeks they were apart.

"In a minute; I want to be close to you. I've missed you Sesshoumaru." She slides her hand around his neck and pulls him in even tighter.

He lets out a long luxurious sigh of having her near. The wind breezes past them and time stood still while they relish in the essence of each other. When their eyes meet again it was as if they never left each other; and the time in between was just a dream. Sliding his hand behind her neck he pulls her in for a deep kiss and ran his other hand inside her robe and caresses her thigh. She feels the heat racing through her body with his touch. He was just about to lift his mate up and carry her to their bed when suddenly, the door swung open and Rin comes running in, startling her. A little embarrassed by the situation, she sits straight up and moves to get off his lap.

"Rin, what have I told you?" His voice was a little more harsh this time around.

Rin stops dead in her track right at the glass sliding door and her giggles stops. She looks almost hurt.

Kagome, turns to look at him. She smiles. "It's okay. Good morning Rin!" She greets the little girl while caressing his shoulders lightly and Rin begins to smile again. She charges at Kagome and hugs her legs tightly.

"Morning Mommy!" She cried out. Kagome's face turns beet red. She looks at Sesshoumaru, who shrugs at the comment with a sneaky smile.

"Um…morning..Rin." She was still blushing. _Mommy? Am I really ready to be a mom to an eight year old? _ She was a great big sister but she wasn't sure how she was going to handle 'mommy' title.

"Rin. Go practice your violin lesson. We will see you later when Kagome is done with breakfast." Sesshoumaru instructs.

"Yes. Daddy." She bows and prepares to run off again, when Kagome's voice stops her.

"Oh, can't Rin stay?" She asked, wanting to spend time with the little girl. Rin looks at her daddy with big puppy eyes.

"Very well, Rin. You may stay." He replied folding and pulls out a third chair.

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, opting to climb on her daddy's lap rather than the chair he'd just pull out for her.

Kagome settles into her own seat and stares at all the food laid out for her.

Her breakfasts include a bowl of steamed white rice, a small piece of salmon, a bowl of miso soup with tofu, green tea and some tiny pickled plums. There was also rice porridge made with chicken and a delicate, soft savory egg custard dish called chawan-mushi. It is served in a tiny covered up cup with a demitasse-size spoon, and has a single, perfect slice of mushroom and a minuscule fern leaf floating in it. She stares at the delicacy of the dish and thought it was almost too lovely and delicate to eat. And lastly, there were slices of watermelons for her 'dessert'.

He wasn't sure how much of it she'd eat, but he wanted a variety for her to choose from and to quickly gain back her weight.

"Would you like anything here Rin?" She asked the little girl who has was dangling her feet, kicking back and forth, beaming brighter than the morning sun.

"No thank you, mommy, I've eaten with daddy earlier." She answered in her sweet voice.

Kagome blushes still at her title. '_Mommy' huh? Hmm…wait does that mean we're married or something? _ She decided she'll need to ask him more about that later. She looks at food and glances over at Sesshoumaru nodding to something Rin was whispering in his ears. She wonders what it was the little girl was saying.

"Um. Sesshoumaru?" She calls out.

"Hn?" He looks over at her from the side.

"Do you have any chocolate syrup for my watermelon?" She asks in between bites of rice.

He raises an eyebrow at her. Rin giggles. She is so happy to finally have another female in the house.

"Hey, I love chocolate! I thought you knew. You did send me the Godiva box didn't you?" She defends.

"Yes, but….watermelon?" He was most boggled. He'd never heard anyone eating chocolate with their watermelon before. And if his senses didn't know better, he thought she was really insane. And for Kami's sake he can smell it in her that she hasn't yet been pupped or that might just kill the little ones inside.

"Haven't you ever heard of chocolate covered strawberries?" She asked him with a sweet smirk.

"Yes."

"Well, this is the same, just with watermelon!" She tastes the porridge and deciding that she likes the taste, she skips her rice and moves onto the new dish.

"Very well, Kagome." He presses the intercom on the wall.

"Kitchen" one of the staff answered.

"Have Kumi bring some chocolate syrup up to my chambers right away." He orders. He'd never even had chocolate in his house up until a few years ago when Rin had asked for chocolate syrup for her ice cream. Kami knows, you don't give a dog chocolate. It wouldn't kill him, but it'd definitely be like giving kryptonite to Superman.

"Yes, Sir." The intercom clicks and she thanked him with a smile. This he's got to see.

"Would you like to try some when it arrives, Rin?" Kagome offers.

"You're silly mommy." The little girl giggles. "No thank you." Deciding to give them their alone time she announces, "I'm going to practice my lesson now. See you later!!" She hops off Sesshoumaru's lap and runs off before either one of them can say anything.

When the syrup arrives he saw her lapping the fruit with a tremendous amount of chocolate and cutting the fruit into little slices she ate them as if they were any ordinary breakfast food. He had to subdue his sensitive sense to the smell of chocolate, which he'd always find distasteful.

"MMMMmmmmmm. Sooooooooooo yuuummmmmmmmmmmmy" she taunts him as she slides the chocolate covered fruit on her tongue and suck at the end of the chopsticks.

He smiles knowing she was happy and continues to watch her as she devours her breakfast with not a care in the world. He is glad that she is finally eating again, and the fact that she s sio comfortable around him makes his heart beat in such a happy tune, he almost didn't recognize it.

"Stop staring Sesshoumaru, it makes me _shy_ ." she jokes.

Picking up the paper again he starts to scan through the lines, he wasn't really able to concentrate on the newspaper. If someone had told him ten years ago that at this moment he would be mated and a little daughter running around, he would have laughed in their face before smacking them silly for even saying such ridiculous things.

"Sesshoumaru?" His mate calls out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?" He raises an eyebrow, hoping she didn't want something else strange for her breakfast.

"You said I was your mate." Kagome begins.

"Yes."

"So..does that mean, we're like, _married_ ?" He voice oscillating between nervousness and merriment.

"In human terms..yes." His answer was as of obvious.

"Oh." She replied with a subtle disappointment. _Well, there goes my wedding plans._

"Would that make you happy Kagome?" He asked startling her.

"Huh? What?"

Taking in a deep breath he answers. "A wedding. Would you like that?"

"Wait, how do you know? You can read my mind?!" She asks shocked and uncomfortable. She really didn't want him to know all her thoughts all the time!

"No. But I can sense stronger feelings from you when you allow me to, so I can tell." He explains.

"Oh." Phew! She thought she was going to be an open book to him at all times.

"Well?" He waits for her answer.

"Huh? What?" She was still in her own train of thoughts.

"Would a wedding make you happy, mate?" He reiterates.

"Well, you know, I'm like any other girl. We grow up dreaming of our perfect wedding day, being married to the perfect man since we were five. I just never thought that mine would be a demon." She said with a slight chuckle. _A DaiYoukai, no less. Sheesh._

"Are you regretful?" He asks his voice almost solemn.

By Kami, he was really out of character. Never in his dreams he thought to have this kind of conversation. But if it would please her to have a wedding then it would suit him just fine.

"Of course not Sesshoumaru. It's just all this is new to me and I just need some time to learn and adjust." She answers with a smile. His heart drums cheerfully and it reaffirms him that he'd choosen well. She is a perfect mate for him.

...

...

Smith sits on his terrace enjoying the view below and the beautiful new day that seems to promise. Taking a sip of his coffee he stares down at people scurring about their Sunday morning business. He likes being on top of the world and the Suite suited him perfectly. He wonders what Kanna was doing after bringing him a hot cup of sake.

"It starts your day right." She said, setting the cup of sake in front of him. He stares intently at her as he takes the cup and drank it all in one shot. She was looking down at the view, and as soon as he'd finished his sake she took the cup and left to go back inside. He smirks, recalling the way she looked last night when she told him her real name. Embarrassed almost, he thought. She was getting cuter with each passing moment that he spent with her.

Yet something inside of him was still missing – still empty, and he couldn't put his finger on it. _Had I over judge how good she would be? _ He thought solemnly. Had he put 'Eden' on such a high pedestal sexually that she will never be able to satisfy him in reality? Or had a fresh shower, breakfast and coffee set him in a different state of mind? He thought that he'd spend the whole Sunday having his ways with her sexually, but he was not motivated; unheard of for him – especially in the presence of a sex goddess such as 'Eden'.

_What is it that I'm missing? Why doesn't this feel right?_ He keeps questioning himself, but the answer eludes him at every turn. This was not like one of those instances where one would see a gorgeous woman across the bar, only to be disappointed by her charms and looks altogether when approached. No, he followed his instincts to 'Eden' and she was more than gorgeous and sexy, plus last night was quite amazing, he had to admit. And he'd always trusted his instincts, but something wasn't quite right. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

Deciding perhaps he was over analyzing the situation, he thought to go check on her.

Entering the room, he notices she was curled up on the couch watching a movie on the television while eating a bowl of cereal. She looks over at him. Catching his gaze, she blushes remembering him 'making love' to her in the shower last night after she'd reveal her real name to him.

He'd been tender and 'affectionate' almost. She had to wonder if he was not just a perverted asshole that Naraku had made him to be. Sure his libido was nothing like she'd experienced but at the same time, when he took her, he wasn't rough. He was gentle and he almost made sure that she was having a pleasurable experience as well. She'd expected him to be dominant, selfish and rough, but he'd prove to be quite the opposite. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was someone he cared for or love, not a piece of ass he'd traded a week for in a deal with Naraku. Naraku - her mate, who had pawn her off as 'Eden' to sleep with Smith in order to exact his revenge. _No matter,_ she thought. She loves him and she'll do anything for him. Besides, she was now his mate and that alone showed his commitment towards her and she only has to spend the nights with Smith for one week. He was tender and she did enjoy the sexual 'affair' they were having.

"Get dress." He instructs startling her from her dismay thoughts. His voice was nothing like she'd ever heard before; deep, dominant but so sexy. She feels the unfamiliar tingling sensation inside.

"Why?" She asks confused. She thought she was trapped all day in the Suite with him while he incessantly had his ways with 'Eden'.

"I want to get out and enjoy Tokyo." He answers. He'd been to Tokyo many times, but never actually got to mingle. He'd been to the expensive restaurants and high end clubs but never experience the locals. And quite frankly, he wasn't as sexually interested at the moment as he thought he'd be.

"Fine." She gets up and sets her bowl in the sink of the kitchen and heads into the bedroom to get her clothes. "Where are we going?" She asked with a slight hint of irritation. Deep down she was happy to be out and about with him, but she had to keep her image up as 'Eden'. She remembers Naraku's voice too well.

_Flashback..._

"Now, Kanna, with the sake, it will put him under a spell and in his eyes, you look as Eden would, but in reality you are still Kanna. However, the look alone isn't going to fool him. He's a smart man, and very perceptive of things, he has to be to have become a self-made billionaire. So, you have to understand a few things about Eden." Naraku's cold commanding voice rang out at her.

The thought of him spending so much time around some dancer that he knows her attitude and actions to a tee irked her to no end. But she willed her jealousy down, after all, she was his mate and Eden apparently is just a pawn in his devious plan to take Sesshoumaru down. Of course she never even thought that she was one as well.

"I'm ready, tell me." She answered, clearing her mind to soak up the information he was about to diverge to her.

"Eden walks, talk, and breathe confident." Naraku started.

_I can do that, I'm confident._ She thought.

"Chin up Kanna. Eden would never look down. She always looks up." Naraku barked.

"Yes. Sorry." Kanna apologized.

"Wrong." Naraku cried out angrily. "Eden is unapologetic, stubborn, self-assured, and her attitude is _always_ cocky, not to mention, she is a true ingenious when it comes to seducing. Smith thinks highly of himself and would like nothing better than to dominate the woman that has ever turn him down, so you have to put up a good fight with him. Make him work for it."

_End flashback…._

_Cocky-confident. _ She reminds herself with a sigh, as her hand flips through the few clothes hanging in the closet.

"I've heard a great deal about Ueno. I want you to take me there." He knows that there were temples and shrines there as well as Tokyo National Museum he wants to see.

"How do you know I've even been there?" She asks with a cocky attitude for his presumptions.

"Oh, Eden, I don't need to ask. I already know you. I know that you know Tokyo like the palm of your hand." He answers with a quick smirk.

She stares at him, surprised, and quickly pulling herself together, she sets to be 'Eden'; thus rolling her eyes, she turns and shut the bedroom door to get dress, muttering "Indeed" as the door slams in his face.

...

...


	23. Chapter 23: Drowned

Chapter 23

**Drowned**

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked her mate while Kumi and another servant help her with the ornate obi belt.

"A picnic." He replied.

"Then why am I wearing all of this?" she is perplexed as to why she had to be all decorated in the traditional Kimono, if she was going to be outside on a picnic.

"I'd like for you to meet someone..." he paused, while she raised her eyebrows at him "important." he finished.

"Who?" She inquired curiously.

"You'll see." Was all he gave her as he left the room for the servants to finish helping her get dressed.

Reaching the stairs she stopped and gawked. Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs was her mate, dressed in a lustrous kimono of white silk, red hexagons with white flowers in the center on the left shoulder and the bottom of the kimono sleeves. A large flowing sash was tied at his waist rather than an Obi. He let his hair loose and his eyes flicker as he stared back at her. She swallowed hard. All she could think of is how amazing he looked and how lucky she was to have him. Not to mention, she really just wants to tear the outfit off him and ravage his body. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she descend the stairs as he wait.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate 'gawked' at him and swallowed hard. He chuckled inside is heart knowing his mate was hot and bothered for him. But they still have a long day ahead so with a nod toward her, he motioned for her to get going. She too, looked ravishing in the custom kimono of silk, with stunning cranes overlaying a beautiful garden of embroidered peonies and chrysanthemums. Highlights of gold, and a touch of silky sheen overlay the sateen finish. Her Obi well decorated with his family crest of hexagons and cherry blossom floral in the center of each shape. Today he is going to officially present her as his mate, and donning the kimono, he couldn't imagine anyone else more perfect for the title.

She bowed to greet him at the bottom of the stairs and when she learned from him that they were also picking Sota up, per Rin's birthday request, she gasped.

"You should have to me sooner!" she exclaims.

"What does it matter, mate?"

"I need to get her a gift! It's her birthday!"

"Kagome," he began, cradling her cheek in his palm, "Rin…..does not have much of a need for materialistic things."

_Yeah no kidding, she's the only daughter of a multi-billionaire..."_ I know." She leaned her face further into his palm. "But still…" she protested.

"Let's be on our way. It would make Rin most happy." He cooed.

"Mmmm." She nodded."Sesshoumaru, _mate_ " She added with a giggle, "would you mind making a few stops? I'd like to get Sota's favorite treat at a local delicacy and I need a few things from my apartment for work tomorrow." She requested.

"Of course." How can he really say no when she talked like that? He instructed Kumi to ride in the other family car with Rin to pick up Sota and he'll rendezvous with them later.

"Yes, sir." Kumi bowed walking toward the car.

"See you later daddy, mommy!" Rin called out the window of the car.

She waved to her daughter and settled into the Lincoln MKS. They took off, heading to her apartment first.

Stopping at her apartment, she went upstairs as quickly as she could in her kimono to grabbed the paperwork she needed for a few meetings tomorrow. She stopped quickly in her bathroom and also nab a few pieces of make-up to use. She didn't know how he did it, but he'd already had most of her clothes at his house and had taken the liberty to buy her a few new suits for work as well - and the rare kimono he had made especially for her. Sometimes she wondered if 'psychic abilities' came with his demonic powers. She thought to move the rest of her things this coming week-end. She quickly ran out the door knowing her mate was not keen on patience. Slamming the door behind her she didn't even notice the large red circle on her calendar dated four days ago.

As she ran into Sota's favorite delicatescant shop she was oblivious of her surroundings other than the tasks at hand.

Across the streets, Smith was looking through some of the 'tourist' merchandise when a flash of a woman caught his eyes. He saw a beautiful young woman walking in as quickly as her traditional kimono would allow her, coming out of a shop, with a little bag in hand. Her hair wasn't done up in the traditional way. She only clipped half of her exquisite raven black locks up and let the rest flow behind her back. Her bangs laid straight across her forehead. _Her face!_ He thought. _Her face seemed so familiar!_ He felt an aching inside his guts; the sensation of wanting to be with her swept over him like a rogue wave. He was in the grip of such a powerful emotion that he almost didn't recognize himself.

_Why?_ He wondered. Then, he noticed the marks on her shoulder, very close to her neck, revealed to him by the way her kimono was worn, the collar of her kimono is almost as 'off the shoulder' style dipping low from the nape of her neck. He thought to have seen those same shoulders before, with the exact same two marks. Something so strangely familiar about the young woman, like he'd seen and been with her before. Suddenly he wanted her. And he wanted her _bad!_

_Eden?_ Impossible! He was with 'Eden'! With very similar marks on her shoulders. _Birthmarks?_ _Odd. Do all the girls in Japan have them?Twins?_ The more he thought about the strange young woman, the more his head hurt, but he didn't care.

Not realizing, he was slowly making his way towards the young woman like he was in a trance, when Kanna pulled him by the arm into the shop to show him the geisha print top she'd tried on. Staring at her full breast and harden nipples through the top, he brushed the incident by and chuckled, remembering a statement from one of his peers. _"Smith, you're so in love with Asian girls, they all look alike to you."  
_

He swallowed hard. He knew that it wasn't because he has an 'Asian fetish'. He felt that somehow he knew the girl. _She isn't a hooker I've stayed with before is she?_ He questioned as he pays for the T-shirt.

...

Kagome slid back into the passenger's seat and closed the door. Sesshoumaru had been waiting with the engine idling since there wasn't a parking spot. Seeing the box of chocolate in her hand, he arched his eyebrow at her.

"I like my chocolates – a lot!" She explained almost drooling on herself. Shaking his head, he shift gear and drove them to meet with the others for their family picnic. It was such a perfect timing for Rin's birthday request he smirked to himself, a little eager to present her to the someone 'important'.

She watched the scenery go by as he drove them down the long freeway and then exiting off to a secluded road. Her heart beat brightly of her 'married' life – mated to the great DaiYoukai. She couldn't have come up with a better dream to have come true.

Approximately 25 kilometers in (15 mi.) they were met with large iron gates. He moved to get out and punch codes in order to get past. The gate made loud screeching sounds as it opened and he drove them in. She looked around curious where they were since all she could see were bushes and trees and an unfinished gravel road. Driving up the gravel road he pulled over and she was again, addled by what he was doing and where they were. He opened her door and held out his hand for her. She took it and he yanked her gently into his hard body. Sliding his hand behind her neck, he pulled her in for a deep tender kiss. She closed her eyes and moan into his mouth. _He isn't planning on us having sex here is he?_ She thought, she is feeling a bit frisky; she slide her hands around his back and hug him tighter.

"Hold on to me." he murmured.

"Mmmm." she nodded somewhat disappointed and he took off with her in his arms up past the trees. A short moment later, she looked down and caught sight of the 2,500 square-foot log house, as well as three guest cabins. Around the property there were forested land and dozens of springs, lakes and streams. It was a beautiful, secluded property. She didn't know something like that even existed. She saw the huge pasture below and three little 'ant' forms. She figured they were Kumi, Rin and Sota.

"Toto-Sai, likes his privacy." Her mate announced finally seeing her awed expression.

"Toto-Sai?"

"He is my God-father, someone very close to Father."

She realized that she knew very little of him and his family. "Will your Father be there too?"

"Father...is... no longer of this world." He replied, his voice lined with pain and sadness.

"I'm so sorry.." She began.

He looked at his mate and pressed his thumb on her lips before she can finish her sentence.

"Shh….it was a long time ago." he gave her a smile and kissed her as they land on the large pasture where Kumi and the children had set the picnic up. She didn't notice anyone else there and she began to wonder where this 'Toto-Sai' was but was quickly disrupted by the screaming of the two kids.

"Mommy!"

"Kagome!"

Unanimously they both ran toward her and call to her. Sota stopped and looked at Rin with wide confused eyes.

"Mommy?" He asked her. Rin only giggle before she ran over to Sesshoumaru and cried out "Daddy!"

Now, Sota was really confused as to how his sister had become his best friend's 'mommy'.

"It's okay Sota. I'll explain later." Kagome assured him, ruffling his hair. "I brought you your favorite!" She announced to him.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?!" Instantly, he'd forgotten about the 'mommy' remark and was excited about his surprise favorite food.

"Even better than that." She replied with a wicked smile.

"C'mon! Tell me what it is!" He begged.

"It's gummy worms and chocolate sandwich!" She announced finally.

"Alright!" Sota exclaimed excitedly. He loved spending time with his sister, and the fact that she always spoiled him with his favorite foods and things.

After lunch and a few of Rin's favorite board games together, Sesshoumaru settled under a shaded tree and watched as his mate tried to chase the two children around in her kimono and he soaked in their joyous laughter. Kumi glanced over at her boss and noticed she'd never seen the DaiYoukai's spirit in such blithe before. She even appreciated her boss smile from time to time, watching his mate play with the two children. She couldn't recall when was the last the Youkai did such a thing or was so stress-free. If she didn't know any better, she thought he was excited about something. She wondered what it could be.

………..

………….

Kanna took Smith around the area as he tour nodding and making mental notes. They made light conversations from time to time. She brushed off his comments or divert his attention to something else when he questioned her about her personal life, like boyfriends or husband. So instead, he watched as many other tourists took pictures of the scenery around. Looking over from time to time to see Kanna lost in her own thoughts. He couldn't help but notice that although he enjoyed being with her and dear God, she was beautiful and sexy, he didn't feel that surge of passion, that longing desire that he had back home, when he was fantasizing and reminiscing about her. Instead, he found his mind and heart continually flashing back to the young woman in the kimono. And each time he thought of that young woman, the same urge of wanting to be with her surged through him and he felt chills creeping down his spine.

"I'm tired. Let's head back." He announced startling Kanna from whatever solemn thoughts was going on in her mind.

"Mmm…" She nodded. Her head bowing down.

He realized that people sometimes have different personnas - especially for someone with a 'job' as 'Eden'. However, something about Kanna just didn't seem to fit with 'Eden'. Sure she looked the same, felt the same and sometimes acted the same as 'Eden' but something about her lacked that 'Eden' appeal. The essence and aura that was 'Eden' didn't reflect in Kanna. The same cockiness, the 'you can never have me' attitude toward him that turned him on so much, wasn't with Kanna. He wondered if it was because of the resentment of whatever it was Naraku held her under to make her comply to his request. He almost felt bad for her again, seeing her sad expression all the time. Perhaps it might just take her some time to get used to him and come out of her shell. After all, they've only spent one day together. _Whatever's going on, I'll get to the bottom of it!_

They got into a taxi and head back towards the hotel. As they finally settled into their seats in the back, she leaned her head on his shoulder and her hand searched for his. He looked down at her in awe of her intimate actions. The scent of her perfume made it way up his nose and he slide his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Lifting her hand lacing with his, he kissed the back of it and she looked up at him, batting her lashes and smiles. A jolt of a strange feeling rushed through his veins watching her smile just then. He was in all aspect, obsessed and consumed with 'Eden'. He can only recall the remote feeling when he was but a young teenager with a crush on some girl at school. Sitting in the cab, he chuckled inside at the feeling and closed his eyes to rest.

The driver looked in his rear view mirror at the happy couple together as he drove them towards the Peninsula Hotel.

…..

Tired, she sent the kids to the blanket they'd set out and told them to take a break with Kumi. She walked over to where her mate was sitting.

The sun was out and shone beautifully down past the green grass and making shadows through the trees. Rin sat on the blanket and looked over to see her daddy leaning against a tree, his left knee bended and Kagome resting her head on his right leg which was laid straight out. They were looking at each other in the most tender way, deep in love and his hand stroking her hair as they spoke softly to each other. They were in their own world and the love between them vibrated throughout the whole pasture; and for the first time Rin can ever remember, her daddy was happy and completely at ease. She sensed his comfort and joy and she too was happy for him. The love she witness between her daddy and Kagome had given her a glimpse to the road she wanted to travel in her life to find love.

She looked over at Sota and giggled, flicking her head towards the tree, wanting Sota to witness the beautiful couple together. Sota blushed slightly. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation and he didn't want to 'spy' on the couple so he resumed eating his sandwich. Taking the opportunity while he was preoccupied, Rin leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He almost choked on his food and she giggled again. Kumi ignored the little kids and their puppy love attraction for each other with a shake of her head.

Wanting to show his mate the secrets he knew of Toto-Sai's ranch he lifted her up in his arms he leaped through the trees with ease and carried her past the rugged rocks. Landing in the middle of the forest high in the mountain tops, she looked around at the beautiful natural surroundings, untouched by men. The waterfall flowing down with ease, rustling over the rocks; the splashing of the water hitting the rocks was music to her ears. He walked her along the edge and they came to a clearing. A few pink dogwood trees lined the meadow and she looked up at the beautiful clear sky. Inhaling deeply she breath in the essence of Mother Earth. A wind ran by them and flutter her hair. She noticed a few petals falling down and it reminded her of snow. She sashayed under the tree and held out her palm to catch it, looking up at the branches swaying in the wind with pure tranquility.

Noticing that she enjoyed the petals dancing its way down to her palm he decided that he was going to help her with the blissful experience. Using his demonic powers he sprang around from one branch to the next and startled the branches into giving up their beautiful petals to his mate. One by one they fell, just like snow flakes on her hand. She spread her arms and twirl in circles dancing under the 'snow' petals, laughing and giggling. She was happiest that she could ever imagine. Watching her 'dance' under the tree, the continuing petals fluttering about, his mind began to write:

Passion Falls

Like Summer rain

And puddles my mind

With Desires

To Know

To Touch

To Kiss

And then love's lightning crack

And I must have

I want

I feel

I need

Yet as the passion

Fills my mind

It is with happiness

I drown...

Yes, he was drowning in the contentment of his love for her and her returned love for him. Soon he stopped and walked up next to her. He pulled her in by the waist and she continued to spin so he joined in. A twirl later, they stop and stare deep into each other's soul as the petals continued to 'snow' on them. Cradling her face in his palm, his thumb caressed her cheek. Her delicate hand reached up to cup his and she smile.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, my mate."

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She returned his kiss. Deeply. Passionately, submerging him in her love. Pulling from his kiss, he nuzzled her ears and whispers "And I you mate. And I you." Sesshoumaru pulled her in and hugged her. His mate was finally his and his world is beautiful. He never knew how good if would feel. He never realized how badly he wanted this - a life with a mate, a life with _her._ If they didn't need to go see Toto-sai, he'd make love to her right then, on top of the pile of dogwood petals....._his mate_.

...

.....Please don't forget to review! Drama and more excitement will come in the next few chapters. I know Sessh might be a little OOC but I just belive that love brings out things and feelings in people that we wouldn't otherwise feel. Tell me what you think...


	24. Chapter 24: Mother Dearest

I do not own 'InuYasha' or any of the characters. This is a work of fiction for creativity, and entertainment purposes only. I make nothing out of this so please don't sue me! I won't be able to feed my kids if you do!

(sob)

..

.

Chapter 24

**Mother Dearest**

Before they went to see Toto-Sai, Rin requested a few more games and spent some alone time with her Daddy. Kagome took the opportunity to tell Sota about her being mated to Sesshoumaru. The young boy's jaw nearly fell off his face from the news, but congratulated his sister of her 'marriage'. He noticed earlier that she was happy and he too, was happy for her. Shortly after Sesshoumaru and Rin returned they sent the children home with Kumi to start getting ready for bed and school tomorrow.

When they parted ways, she asked Sota not to say anything about Sesshoumaru to their mom and grandpa. She wanted to tell them the serious news in person, and not for them to hear it from a nine year old. He agreed to keep her 'secret' safe and she kissed him good-bye on the forehead, promising she'll be over to visit everyone soon.

Entering the house, they were greeted by a servant who directed them towards the dining room. A balding man with a tiny pony tail tied in the back of his head, dressed in a very formal kimono turned to greet them. She noticed that he too, was full Youkai.

"Sesshoumaru!" He greeted excitedly.

"Toto-Sai." Sesshoumaru returned the greeting in his stoic voice and a nod.

"Ah, she is a beauty. " Toto-Sai motioned towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru looks at his mate and then back at Toto-Sai with a smile. "Let me have a look at you." Toto-Sai beckoned and started to eye Kagome up and down, nodding.

She was surprised Sesshoumaru didn't growl and wasn't upset at Toto-Sai's remark. This let her know that Sesshoumaru must respect this Youkai to a great extent.

"Toto-Sai, my mate Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru introduced. She bowed to greet the older Youkai.

"Is that of the Higurashi shrine?" Toto-Sai asked while he walked around Kagome surveying her.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Please, don't be so formal. Toto-Sai will do just fine." Toto-Sai let out a boisterous laugh. "Now, let's begin shall we?"

"Huh?" She was confused. _Begin what?_ There wasn't any on the table she noticed so what were they beginning to do? She followed the two into another room just as a bright light flashed from outside and a strange aura filled her senses.

She watched as her mate growled in irritation. Perplexed, she had no idea what was going on. Before she could ask her mate what was happening, a gorgeous woman stepped into the hallway, Kagome couldn't help but hold her breath. Dressed in a vibrant kimono with the same hexagon and cherry blossom designs the woman was beyond elegant as words can describe. Kagome noticed that she too, had two marks on her shoulders, and she was full InuYoukai. _Don't tell me he has another mate! _She panicked looking at the gorgeous Youkai in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru." the female Youkai called, her voice soft but icy. Kagome felt a shiver through the thick layers of her kimono.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru greeted, obvious irritation lining his voice.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and gasp of shock at the same time. _Mother? She looks so young!_

"Ahhh, and this must be the ningen you've chosen as a mate." She said, with a disgusted expression while she critiqued Kagome.

"Mother!" He growled angrily.

She ignored him. "Don't tell me you were going to have the blood ceremony without your mother present Sesshoumaru." She walked past him and moved to stand in front of Kagome glaring into Kagome's eyes.

Not really knowing what was going on, Kagome didn't say anything. But she didn't back down from the glare either. She was mated to Sesshoumaru. They've been through too much to finally get to where they were and she wasn't going to let anyone get in between them. Mother or not!

"Fiesty." His Mother said, narrowing her eyes at Kagome. _Not bad_ she thought as she raised her hand.

Sesshoumaru flinched, ready to protect his mate but Toto-Sai held him back, assuring him that his Mother wasn't going to hurt Kagome.

Delicate claws reached out and tilted Kagome's head up. She smirked before turning Kagome's head to the side so she could see the mated mark better. Kagome swallowed her anger and wait for the 'examination' to be over. The two male Youkai stood and watched in awe as Kagome made no attempt to show any fear of the female Youkai.

"Tell me, little miko" his mother began.

"My name is Kagome" she announced boldly in a soft voice.

His mother narrowed her eyes, "how is it that you've manage to get my Sesshoumaru to mate you?" she finished and let go of Kagome's chin and moved her claws on Kagome's shoulder stopping at the mark. She rolled her eyes _almost _in a jealous manner.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open. She thought about the question for a minute. It wasn't what she'd planned; she hadn't expected to be mated to him so soon, but she was happy about it nonetheless. Kagome's lips curved into a smile and she felt Sesshoumaru inside of her. "I love him." she stated firmly at his Mother.

His mother's cold, boisterous laugh rang through the large empty cabin. "Love," she said disgusted. "Youkais don't love. We mate to breed and insure our bloodline. Seeing that you are a nin.."

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru scolded. He wasn't going to have his mate be disrespected. Not even by his Mother. _Especially_ by his mother!

She rolled her stunning amber eyes "human." she finished before turning from Kagome and started to walk toward her son. "I don't see how you think you can possibly handle having a DaiYoukai's child. And if you do succeed," she glanced over her shoulder at Kagome again "it is but a mere hanyou. I weep for our bloodline of your choice Sesshoumaru." She hissed.

"InuYasha's mother was able to have him, and she was but a human as well." Kagome said, stopping the woman dead in her track. His Mother turned and glared at Kagome for the mere mentioning of her mate's infidelity and the result of it. Kagome didn't back down. She stood, head held high and firm. Sesshoumaru could feel the determination and self-assurance from his mate. His heart beat proudly.

"And I can too, except I'll do even better, if and when I am pregnant." Kagome challenged.

"Oh? Better?" His Mother snarled "and how do you think you can accomplish _that_ little miko?" _She's got guts I give her that much...._

"Well," She swallowed before continuing " for one, our chil-" _Pup_ she heard her mate helping her somehow. "our pups, will be smart, intelligent, strong and proud just like their Father!" Kagome beamed her eyes at her mate, with admiration. "They will not be weak hanyous like InuYasha. They will carry on your bloodline with honor and the Tashio name with grace and dignity! The fact that they are hanyous won't mean anything, you'll see."

"Then I'm going to have to see it for myself at the Matebond Ceremony." his Mother said icily turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"Mother, I am not going to prance my mate in front of those old mongrels so they can ogle over her. Nor, am I going to have them observed her without her clothes on." Sesshoumaru stated plainly and adamantly.

_What the hell did she want me to do?! _Kagome thought shocked. She really didn't know anything about being 'mated'; for all she knew, she thought it was just like a human 'marriage'. Apparently she had a lot to learn. _  
_

"Sesshoumaru!! It's one thing that you've chosen a human as a mate, it's another to ignore our traditions completely! Toto-Sai! I can't believe you've agreed to aid him in such an atrocious crime!" his Mother turned her anger towards the older Youkai.

Toto-Sai began to protest but was cut off by Sesshoumaru. "You've got no quarrel with Toto-Sai. It is I whom you should be upset with."

"Oh, that I am, Sesshoumaru. Make no mistake about that! And I will not agree to her as part of the family until you have done the proper procedure to welcome her into the family!"

"By flaunting her in front of a dozen of strangers while they observe me making love to my mate?! Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru growled surly.

_What the hell is going on? Being observed while he makes love to me? _Kagome's head began to spin. _  
_

"She is of no exception! You will have the proper ritual before you do the blood ceremony!" his Mother shot back at him, enjoying the paled expression on Kagome's face.

"It matters not to me what you will accept or agree to, Mother. She is my mate. She _will always_ be _my mate_, and unless you want to forego seeing your grand-pups, I'd say this discussion is over!" Kagome watched as his mother's face changed from anger to hurt of her son's threat.

"You dare threaten your own mother over a little bitch?!" his Mother screamed.

"Mother! She is my mate! You will not take that kind of language toward her!" Youkis flaring, they began to glare at each other, each set of eyes fierce with anger and fixed on winning the other one over. Slowly, his Mother calmed down and changed her tone.

"Otherwise what Sesshoumaru? Another threat against your own mother? What will it be this time? What else is there for you to take away from me?"

"Mother, your guilt-trip will not work on this Sesshoumaru." He stated quietly.

She turned and walked toward Kagome her eyes crimson from anger, but Kagome noticed it wasn't without pain. "Tell me little miko," her tone changed to a soft breeze "was it your idea to change my Sesshoumaru into such a soft pup?"

"I...I...with all due respect, I don't know what all the rituals are. I just know that I love him and I'd do anything for him, if he only ask." Kagome replied softly, looking over at her mate's shocked expression of her statement and then back at his Mother.

Before Kagome can understand what was going on, his Mother's hand wrapped around her neck and she was lifted off the ground and pressed against the wall. Kdagome felt the air deprived from her lungs and she began to choke.

"Another step and I _will _break her neck Sesshoumaru!" his Mother hissed sensing him rushing over to his mate.

"Mother! What do you think you're doing?!" he began to panic, not knowing what his mother was intending to do to his mate.

"She said she'd do anything for you. I want to see if she'd die for you Sesshoumaru." his Mother responded over her shoulder still holding onto Kagome's neck. Kagome began to feel light headed. "Little miko, will you?" Kagome's eyes shot wide. "Are you willing to give up your life for my Sesshoumaru?" his Mother questioned her again, while Sesshoumaru's clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He watched helplessly as the colors began to drain from his mate's face. Kagome glanced over at her mate and smiled before nodding at his Mother's question. The female Youkai loosen her grip and Kagome's body slumped onto the hard wood floor. Right away, he was by his mate's side as she rubbed her neck, swallowing the much needed air back into her lungs. _Psycho bitch! Shit! I expect in-laws to be a little harsh but this is completely insane!  
_

"Mate, are you alright?" he questioned her tenderly. She nodded. "Mother!" he began to move toward his Mother, he was angry and couldn't believe the audacity of his mother to pull such a stunt.

"Relax, Sesshoumaru, I did not grip her _that_ hard." his Mother said without fear. "Tell me, little miko," she looked at Kagome who was now blocked by Sesshoumaru's large form. "you could have easily defended yourself and block me with your barrier. Yet, you choose not to. Why?"

"I do not wish to disrespect you. If you felt like killing me, would make my mate happy, then I am willing to die for his happiness." Kagome answered.

His Mother scoffed at Kagome's statement "I will never understand your human philosophies." It was true, she was baffled by Kagome's willingness to sacrifice herself just like that. Then again, wouldn't she, if her mate hadn't left her for a human? She shook the dismay thought away.

"Toto-Sai." she called.

"Yes, my Lady." he answered.

"There is something I wish to do with the blood ceremony." his Mother announced.

"What do you have in mind?" Toto-Sai asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at her son's mate. "I wish to give my blood to Sesshoumaru's mate as well."

Both Sesshoumaru and Toto-Sai's eyes widen in shock. _When did she become so 'generous'?_ They both nod thinking the same thing.

"I only wish to aid her in insuring that my grand-pups will be strong and healthy." she didn't want them to think she'd been smitten by the miko . "Come" She behest as she headed into another room and Toto-Sai followed.

Sesshoumaru pulled his mate in and caressed her face. "Kagome...I'm..." he began to apologize.

"It's okay, I'm fine Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him. "I'd like a little warning next time though," she chuckled. He smiled at his mate. _She's so strong!_ he thought with admiration.

"What's a Matebond and the blood ceremony?" She whispered to him.

"Think of it as a Youkai's version of your human…wedding." he responded.

"Okay, mister. That's not fair. When we have weddings, sure we invite families and guests but in no form do we have sex in front of them!" She protested.

"It was a ridiculous ritual conjured up by a bunch of uneducated perverted mongrels, I suppose."

"Well, what was supposed to have happened?" she was really curious.

Sighing, he began to explain to her "The Matebond is when there are about 12 Youkais of the highest rank and they witness as the male tests the strength of his female to ensure a strong pup. The male transforms into his true form and lures the female into succumbing to him and obeying him. They bond together as mates by...well," he smiled a naughty one at her "you know. After the Matebond, the male transfers his blood into the female so that she can become stronger with his blood coursing through her and also to warn any other youkais from making any attempt on her as their mate. She is in all aspect, belongs to him."

"No way. I'm..." she began to protest at the idea.

"Kagome," he paused and turned to look at her " We've already bonded. I already feel you inside of me and I have no intentions of putting you through such ridiculous traditions. I only wish to have the blood ceremony done so that you will be much stronger than just my youki. You'll be able to retain your youth, and your life will extend as well."

She sighed in relief that he didn't want to have to Matebond ceremony. But she was sad as well. A part of her was very excited and happy of course, but her sadness stems from knowing she'll be able to live through the passing of her family. _That _made her sad.

Feeling her sadness, he pulls her in by the waist. "You'll always have me, and your pups, when we have them." She smiled at his statement.

Entering the low lit room, she noticed a bed and some candles as well as a bowl of water on the table. Toto-Sai was not in the room but his mother was there looking out the window. Sesshoumaru guided Kagome in and closed the door.

_What the hell? What's going on? _Kagome wondered. _Wait, this isn't some freaky incest threesome is it?_ Her wide eyes dart about the room frantically searching for an answer from her mate.

_Mate, stop thinking dirty thoughts_ she seemed to hear his voice chiding her. She glanced up and met his eyes and heard the rustling of his mother's kimono. _I knew it!_ She thought as she stood to watch her mate proceed over to his mother, half her back exposed to them. Kagome nearly dropped her jaw. She began to tremble of what was going to happen next. She was concern about what her mate had told her earlier and she really did not in any way, wanted anyone watching her making love to her mate. Especially if his mother was involved. It was just gross!

Suddenly Toto-Sai came in and with an ornate dagger in both his palms. She watched as he walked over to Sesshoumaru and offered him the dagger. She waited attentively in relief and awe as her mate took the dagger from Toto-sai's hands and unsheathe it. She was filled with nervousness when he laid the sharp looking dagger flat against his mother's upper back and with one gently swift move he turned the blade and pressed it into her back. Kagome observed as his Mother's blood started to trickle and fill the blade of the dagger. Moments later, her mate wiped the dagger with a silk cloth. Sliding her kimono back up to her neck, his Mother turned and opened her palm. Sesshoumaru handed his Mother the cloth and she walked over to the bowl of water. Kagome's eyes glazed over with awe while she watched each drop of his Mother's blood began to fill the bowl, dripping loudly from the silk cloth.

His Mother held her hand over the bowl of blood filled water and fanned her fingers around it. She began to chant and Kagome gasped when little reddish smoke began to rise from the bowl. Slowly the misty smoke formed a little translucent dog and the 'dog' hopped around his Mother wagging its tail. His Mother twirled her hand in a circle and the 'dog' ran over to her. His Mother gave a smile before her eyes turned crimson red and she grasp her claws and it looked like she had just taken the 'dog's' soul from its see-through body. The 'soul' was in a form of a round red solid fluid ball. She balanced it on her palm as it floated against gravity and walked over to Kagome.

"Open your mouth, little miko." his Mother commanded.

Kagome swallowed hard and glanced over at her mate. He nodded for her to obey his Mother. Kagome opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She felt a cold sensation making its way into her mouth and through her throat. Seconds later, she blinked her eyes wildly at the effect and noticed she somehow was sitting on the bed and her mate sitting next to her. She noticed his Mother was gone. He smiled and she watched as he - like a cat - flick his fingers and his claws sprung out, much longer than she was used to. He gave his mate a smirk before pricked his claw into his finger and drew blood.

"What is mine, will never part with me." he said before he slid his finger into her mouth. She tasted the strange iron as she twirled her tongue around his finger. He pulled his finger out and traced his blood all over her lips before sealing it with his own. A surge of his thoughts rushed through her mind and sensations flooded her body. She felt an overwhelming sensation of power as their blood bounded with her own, forever changing her DNA. Sesshoumaru continued to plunder his mate's mouth and she could feel his excitement. As both blood work its way into her body and blended with her own stream, the feelings started to overcome her somewhat and the room began to spin. He broke away from their kiss and watched as she swallowed, her breathing ragged. He twitched in excitement watching his mate transform. Her eyes glowed red and her teeth turned into fangs. Demonic aura blew her hair upwards and gentle breeze set it back down, her eyes returned to normal as did her teeth. She blinked frantically at the feeling. Already, she felt different. Smiling at her mate she leaned in and rested her head on his broad chest and he gathered her in his arms.

"Mate." He called to her.

"Mmmmm?" She answered, she felt his manhood throbbed.

He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. She'd completely changed him whenever he's around her. He smirked at the fact that she even had the power to change his mother - her giving her blood was of great respect for Kagome. This he explained to his mate.

"Don't forget to thank Mother." He added.

"Yes, of course mate." She agreed.

"Come." he stood up, and held out his palm.

She was disappointed, she had hope to be naughty with him and suddenly she growled. Then was shock at herself that she'd done that.

"You'll get used to it." he said. She giggled and took his hand.

They met with Toto-sai in the dining room again, and this time, the table was lined with food. Kagome looked around in search of his Mother, but she was no where to be seen.

"She departed." Toto-Sai said startling her.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Come, let's have dinner shall we?" Toto-Sai offered.

"Yes, Toto-Sai." Kagome smiled.

"No, no. It's Father now." he corrected her. She blushed and Sesshoumaru smiled as he settled his mate into her chair. Toto-Sai let out an unrestrained laugh. He had not seen the young DaiYoukai happy like this. He knew the miko had done great changing him for the better.

...


	25. Chapter 25: Menage a trois

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MOSTLY EXPLICITE LEMONS (due to vote results from my pole) WITH VULGAR LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PLEASE STOP AFTER THE SCENE WITH MR. SMITH AND KANNA. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are  
property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do  
not make any money from the writing of this story.

............~............

And I'd like to thank a wonderful author SugarOo for mentoring me through these fan websites and disclaimers.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 25

**Ménage à trios?**

They entered their Suite her hands still laced with his. He wondered what it was all about.

She released his hand finally and turned to smile at him.

"Dinner?" she asked him.

He slid his fingers through his hair and ruffled it before nodding. She handed him the menu and he scanned over the items. She asked him to order her the filet mignon with just orange juice and walked into the bedroom, leaving a trail of her clothes where she'd been. He heard the shower turn on as he called downstairs and placed their dinner orders.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. He was tired from all the drinking yesterday and the late night fucking her. _Speaking of which_, he thought to join in with her in the shower. As he opened the door to step inside, she greeted him with a smile this time before turning back to her showering. He leaned his elbow against the tile wall and watched as her hand slid through mid back blond hair. His eyes scanned her body and stopped at her little spider tattoo. He noticed it was red and poorly done. _Or perhaps it was on purpose? To make it look more like a burn, or a birthmark? _He thought it to be quite odd. _  
_

He lowered his gaze down to her ass and moved slowly to her thigh, feeling the blood rushed to his dick again. _Damn, she's fine as hell, _he snickered, _she was definitely worth it_, he slide his hands to cup her ass; turned her over, lifted her and slide himself inside of her.

......

Smith had ordered what she requested and a rack of lamb for himself as well as a bottle of fine champagne. He watched as the room service boy eyed Kanna up and down almost drooling on himself. Smith felt a twinge of jealousy and waved the boy off. Instead of being irritated at him, she didn't mind moving the food to the long elegant dinner table herself while he settled into his seat.

During dinner, they talked, and she was more open and willing to answer to some of his questions. He found out she had a younger brother and her parents are no longer alive. There was something very alluring about her that he did not expect. She was soft, and gentle and when she spoke about her brother, she became most melancholy around the subject. She seemed completely different from the Eden he was used to from the club. Perhaps she had to put up a hard persona front - having to deal with lecherous men all the time. Although the bitchy side of Eden was what turned him on, making her yield to him was thrilling, a challenge, he enjoyed the softer side of her much better.

"You don't have a twin sister?" he asked, wondering about the young woman across the street he'd seen earlier.

Her eyes shot wide open before she asked, "Why do you say that?" _Does he suspect that I'm not 'Eden'?_ she gasped softly. _Is the sake not working as well as Naraku had hoped?_

"I am curious, I suppose. Do you?" he pressed on.

She looked down, almost with a sad frown before shaking her head no and pushing her dinner aside. _She wore her feelings on her sleeve_, he thought to himself watching her, suspecting that perhaps she did have a twin and they didn't get along...

He thought they were having such a great time, and he was regretful he'd ruin their dinner with the question. But, he let her be, he didn't want to get too emotionally involved. After all, he only wanted her for her body and yet, he was drawn to her in such a strange way! He went outside for a cigar and coffee while she curled on the couch and watched a movie. After the cigar, he went inside to check on his E-mail. He noticed that Naraku was pestering him with the new contract and waiting impatiently for his copy of the cancellation from the merge with Tashio Inc.. He didn't have a problem sending Sesshoumaru the Email right away, but something in his guts told him Naraku was up to no good and he thought to make the man wait before he gave Naraku everything he wanted. He closed his lap top and joined Kanna on the large couch for the movie. She made room for him and smiled when he joined her. She was watching a chick flick and he wasn't interested so he thought to find out a little more about her. Especially about her and Sesshoumaru. He was a keen enough person to sense when something was amiss.

"Sesshoumaru" he began. She was startled and looked over at him confused.

"Huh?"

"You and Sesshoumaru" he answered.

"I see" she said softly.

"What is he to you?" Smith did his best to hide the jealousy in his voice. He wasn't very successful because she gave him a smirk, batting her lashes and biting her bottom lip.

"You're not jealous over lil' ol me are you now, Mis. Ter. Smith." She said slowly and erotically. Her heart fluttered. She was flatter. She'd always been with Naraku and he'd never been jealous over her. In fact, she'd always felt like she can be replaced so easily. Smith's question about Sesshoumaru showed interest in her and a man like him, his caliber would be jealous over her, made her feel good - even if she was pretending to be someone else. He was spending time with her, not 'Eden'. She beamed at him.

"Hmmph" he laughed at her assumption. "I was curious that's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She crawled over to him and straddled his hips. Caressing his face with her hands, she then traced his chest and slid her hand under his robe to feel is bared skin. Suddenly, she did something, both of them were surprised with. She looked away and sighed before turning to look at him. She stared into his eyes and held them with hers, he felt the hairs on his body rise.

"Darien," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him, a gentle slow, passionate kiss that he'd never known before. Shocked he didn't move for a few seconds, and when her soft tongue continued to probed and requested entrance, he relinquished his control and let her into his mouth. She began to moan in a tender, erotic, and very sensual manner. Nothing like what he'd heard over the past few times they were intimate. He shuffled her and laid her on the couch. He pulled from their kiss and looked at her. Their souls seem to lock and tenderly he traced her lips with his fingers.

"He means nothing to me" she told him with pure honesty.

It made him happy to hear it, and it made him even more happy because he can tell that she was honest. He stood up and she looked at him surprised but was quickly happy again when he reached under her and carried her to the bedroom, her heart thumped in anticipation.

This time it was different from all the rest, he laid her gently on the large bed, and pressed his body on top of hers. Gazing deep into her eyes, his hand found her robe strap and pulled it. He ran his fingers up her soft body all the while holding her gaze, he began to cup her breast in his hand. Softly he began to massage her and she arched her back to meet his touch. He removed his hand from her breast and the same fingers traced its way up her face, stroking her cheek with the back of his palm. He held her chin in his hand and tilted her head up.

"Say my name" he requested in a soft, but deep sexy voice.

She blinked. "Darien" and he sealed her lips with his before making tender love to her body and soul. She felt sweet. Much sweeter, and if he didn't know himself better, he thought to be falling in love with Kanna. And for a moment, he'd forgotten all about the young woman he saw earlier.

......~......

On the drive from Toto-sai's outer gate towards the freeway, Kagome tugged at her kimono. She'd been in the constricted outfit all day and it was getting a little too uncomfortable. And as she ran her fingers across her neck trying to think of how she was going to get rid of the confining garment, her fingers brushed his mark and she felt a slight arousal from him. Her eyes dart over and caught him driving silently, looking at the road, as if nothing was going on. She was still worked up from earlier and after feeling his arousal mischievous thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't wait for them to get home, and she didn't want to wait so, using her miko powers she helped herself loosen the obi belt. A pink glow surrounded her as her aura began to glow. With her Obi loose, she shook the shoulders of the kimono free.

"Mate, what are you doing?" He asked, swallowing hard. _Control._ _Breathe._

"Oh, nothing" she replied with a naughty tone "you know, just" she sighed heavily "getting comfortable." She moaned.

"Hn." He replied, 'disinterested'. _She's in heat..._.he controlled his breathing and heart beat knowing her senses were more keen now.

_Oh how you fib!_ She thought as he pretended to be uninterested. _We'll see how long you can pretend!_ Kagome decided she was going to make him cave whether he wanted to or not!

Kagome proceeded to unbuckle her seatbelt, and writhed in her seat a little, letting her kimono drop down past her shoulders and she held it just over her breast. She slid her hand under the kimono and started to pleasure herself, moaning and biting her lip, closing her eyes.

When he looked over at her, he saw her in bliss with her own pleasuring and she smile wickedly as her hair went from black to blond. The scent of her wetness was so strong and it made him harder than steel. She was about to slide her finger into her opening, when the tires squealed and the car turned abruptly. She was thrown back against the passenger door, a little dazed. Before she can recompose herself back into her seat, the door opened and she fell over. But instead of landing on the gravel ground, she landed into the arms of her mate, who wasted no time laying her on the hood of their car and began to kiss her in a crazed manner.

She was delirious from the sensation and his passion for her. His hands greedily began to grope every corner of her body and before she knew it, her juban were in tiny little specs and her naked body exposed to him with just her kimono on as a robe. As he began to rid himself of his own confinements, she propped herself up, her palms pressed on the hood, her knees bent and the kimono sliding off her shoulders and onto the car. She was completely bare with her kimono resting at her wrists. When he resumed his attention back at her, she held her finger and wiggles it left to right.

"Uh, uh, uh, Mr. Tashio." She said in her Siren seductress voice. "It seems as though you've misunderstood me. Unfortunately for you, I am not the type to fool around."

"Is that so?" He replied and pulled her down. She slipped as the silk was slippery on the slick hood.

"Eeek!" She cried when pinned her down and loomed over her.

"It seems you're going to have to do what I want whether you like it or not," his voice murky with power and passion.

She giggled sexily and bit her bottom lip. "I don't think you can afford me, Mr. Tashio" she continued to role play. "I'm priceless."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to take what I want!" He pinned her hands above her head and stared into her eyes. "And you'll do whatever I tell you." He extended his claws as a 'threat'.

She let out a pretend gasp of shock.

"Sesshoumaru, make sure you scream that name loud and clear when I make you come." He commanded.

"And you'll scream mine?" She asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You didn't say please" he told her while scanning her naked body with lust.

"Please…" she said with a pout and licked her bottom lip.

"And what is your name?" he asked his mate.

"Eden" there it was, that Siren voice of her again..

"Very well, Eden"

She smiled.

"Mmmm..." She began to moan, delirious as he flicked her harden nipple in the cold evening breeze with his tongue. While his mouth hungrily devoured her breasts, his fingers found her soft folds and started to stroke her. Her scent began to overload him as the moisture started to flow from her responsive body. Her slide two fingers inside of her and she gasped. He nibbled all over her breast, shoulders and neck leaving behind evidence of where his mouth had been.

"Oh, Kami Sesshoumaru." She cried out when his fingers began to thrust harder into her. Suddenly he released his fingers from inside of her and flipped her over on her belly in such a rapid movement she didn't even have time to comprehend what just transpired. She landed on her belly with a soft thud and instantly she felt his body pressed on top of her. He continued his love kisses starting from her shoulder, moving her hair to the side he licked and pressed his lips down her back and both hands, grabbed her round ass as he parted them.

"Dear Kami," she panted when he descended his mouth in between her cheeks licking at her soft slick folds. The sweetness of her he's grown to love so much, and he could never get enough. The feeling of him eating her out from behind was more that she can comprehend. His hot breath on her ass send her through a demented dimension of ecstasy.

"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed his name loudly as he brought her to her climax. Her juices lapping over his face and he took time to savor the taste of her. Finally he stood up and watched as his mate writhed, bucked and twitched while her orgasm hit hard. Before she can stop, he plowed deep within her and she screamed again. He began his thrust into her with force and she turned her head back to look at him. While she was already on her side, he moved her to her back and pressed the palm of her feet against his chest, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. Grabbing her waist with both his hands he pulled her down into his hard thrust and she creamed over him, screamed his name, and he grunted loudly as her walls were so tight around his well endowed cock. He moved one hand and rubbed her clit with precision, all the while still thrusting into her hard and fast, her breasts bouncing wildly.

"Yes!" She cried when he rubbed her clit a little harder. "Sesshoumaru! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed and came hard again, this time on his dick. He pinned her down and drove deeper into her as she bucked her hip wildly thrusting into him, bringing her orgasm to an ecstasy she'd never experienced before. He pulled out of her and watched as she continued to twitched on top of their car.

"On your knees" he ordered, seeing her body subsiding from her orgasm.

Grunting softly she rolled over and crawled on her knees and before she can even settle herself he plowed into her again hard and fast. She screamed and moaned with each pleasurable onslaught of passion and rough sex from him. Holding onto her waist with one hand, he pulled the kimono out from under her and tossed it up on top of the roof, as it was too slippery, sliding her far away from him each time he thrusted hard into her.

"Harder!" She demanded and he pressed her head down onto the hood of the car, giving her what she wanted from him. The feel of the cool steel against her hot face felt so good, soothing her hot burning skin. He continued to pound into her, and he smacked her ass hard. She must have liked it because she screamed louder and louder each time his hand met with her ass. He pinned her down in place and she cried over and over how good he was, how much she wanted him.

_Naughty mate_ he thought and suddenly her hair changed from blond to black.

The sudden change surprised him. Even her moans changed from rough and dirty to soft and sensual. It was oh so good because it got him even harder and more excited to fuck her deeper.

"Eden" he called out and instantly her hair changed from black to blond. He didn't know what was going on or how it was happening, and he didn't care.

Hot damn his mate was hot and felt so good. He continued, to drill into her panting wildly as each time his mind called out a name silently her hair and attitude changed. He'd never had sex like this. Sure, he's been with more than one female at once, on a few occasion in his life but he's never fucked two persons in one body before and damn it felt better than heaven itself. He smacked her ass hard and she got louder and louder each time she was Eden again, and shit, he had to give it to her that she was the best fuck he'd ever had.

She made him want to say things that he'd never even thought of saying and all he could muster out was "Fuck yeah," and "So tight" and he even added 'baby' once or twice in his 'sentences'.

"Eden" he called out one final time before grunting wildly and loudly, he came, hot inside of her and his orgasm continued to last, and last. And last.

"Yes, I want more of your cum. I want it inside of me!" She begged. He continued to squirt inside of her, his dick jerking as he laid probably the biggest load he's ever had in his long lifetime. He was breathless when he was done. He'd never ever been breathless in sex before.

Collapsing on top of her he panted wildly their hearbeats cried in a vociferous manner.

The DaiYoukai had just had a ménage à trois of deux - with his mate, and well, his mate.

~.........

......IF YOU TOOK TIME TO READ, PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO REVIEW!!!!............THANKS! MUAH!!!!


	26. Chapter 26: Monday

Well, enjoy the drama of this chapter and I'll update perhaps after my birthday!!

For other updates about me, check out my profile to find out!

Thanks for R&R!

Love much!

Teensie-sama

.....~.....

....

Chapter

**Monday  
**

She was sleeping when she felt his hands roaming over her body, his soft growl made her smile. She knew what he wanted and brushed him off, shaking her head, while moaning to tease him.

"Grrr…" he growled again, knowing she was playing hard to get. He reached around her stomach and pulled her closer to him and as he did so, his hard-on poked her thigh and she gasped. It was early and still dark outside, the only light was the from the night light she left on in their large bathroom.

She giggled another soft moan, and he took what was his. He could never be satisfied and could never get enough of his mate......

Groaning lazily, she stretched in their large bed. She blinked realizing she'd fallen back asleep after he'd ravaged her body. She yawned and looked at the clock she'd set on their nightstand. It was seven thirty. Luckily, she had the instinct to E-mail Stacy to say that she'll be in late on Monday.

She laid in bed still hazy and didn't want to meet the chilly autumn air outside her covers. She noticed her nose was more keen and she could smell him all over their large bedroom. She giggled, loving the scent of him. She didn't feel as sore in between her legs either. _Must be the blood transfusion_, she concluded, satisfied with herself. After a few more minutes of stirring around lazily, she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower and got ready for work.

…..

As usual Sesshoumaru was in his office early and was greeted by his personal assistant, Jaken.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-san" he said as he handed his boss the small cup of espresso.

"Thank you, Jaken. What's on the calendar today? How is the merger with Smith and Naraku coming?" he inquired.

"Well, sir, it looks as if Mr. Smith still haven't gotten back to us with the paperwork. Our stocks raised 2%, so there is nothing that required your dire attention today" Jaken reported.

"Very good, Jaken. I am pleased. You've done well" Sesshoumaru complimented his PA.

"There is one tedious matter that you do need to look over at the three buildings we have in San Francisco. It seems that the renovation of one of the Hotel is getting completed sooner than expected and you only need to look over the final paperworks. However, the weapons development base on Alcatraz seems to be having some difficulties" Jaken continued to report.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, it's still unclear as of right now, but I am on top of it" Jaken assured.

"Very well then, let me know if anything comes up that calls for my attention," Sesshoumaru instructed as he took the stack of papers from Jaken.

"Yes, sir. Of course. If there is nothing else you might need, then I will be off to my office now" Jaken requested.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru replied and his PA left, closing the door behind. Sesshoumaru settled into his chair and turned on the flat-screen TV in his office, letting the finance news run while he looked over at his paperwork.

….

Kanna had gotten up early to get ready for work. He'd lied in bed staring at her as she went about her routine. She was sexy in her thigh highs and garter belt before she slipped on her cream colored suit. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She was startled by his touch and especially his hard on poking her from behind. She pulled his arms off her, "I have to get to work."

"Take the day off, I want to spend the day with you" he seduced. She wanted to but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to risk Sesshoumaru finding out that she was Naraku's spy, and now his mate. Not to mention, Naraku would surely kill her if she missed any news about Sesshoumaru.

"No Darien " she protested. "I…I can't miss work. You don't understand my boss" she tried to come up with a good excuse.

Smith waved his hand dismissively. "I'll take care of it for you" he assured her.

"No, we had an agreement. I need to go!" she pushed against him to leave but was pressed against the large closet door by his massive form. Smith began to kiss her and licked her neck. It tickled and she giggled, protesting for him to let her get to work. He moved his hands between her thigh and slid his finger under her small thong.

"Mmmm...you're all wet," he said rubbing her lips and she began to moan. He thrust two fingers inside her and she gasped. Her moan got louder and her breathing hard.

She felt her heart beat raced. She didn't want to be late, but at the same time, what he was doing was feeling too good. Before she could do or say anything else about work, he entered her from behind, hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure and the fact that she was late for work, was no longer relevant. She began to beg him to continue. He complied, and not long after, they both climaxed. He pulled out and bit her neck gently, before smacking her ass and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

"Shit!" She cried, looking at the clock. She was already supposed to be at the office. Straightening herself out she rushed out the door, forgetting to give Smith his daily Sake.

…..

'_Eri, in response to your stock question earlier, it is best…'_ the TV went off softly while he continued to look over his documents.

Without warning, his door swung open. He looked up to see Kagura walking into his office. He glimpsed over to the side and noticed that Kanna was not at her desk. _That's a first, she's usually here half an hour early. _Exhaling he stood up and met Kagura half way. _What does she want now?_ He thought exasperated. _It is still too early for this_!

"Sesshoumaru, babe.." Kagura whispered seductively.

"Kagura," he returned her greeting as his long legs carried him over toward the door. He closed it. "What is it?" he demanded, trying to cut her visit short.

"I am here to give you one last chance to rectify your mistake, Sesshoumaru," she said, settling into the lounge chair in the middle of his office. She crossed her legs and he noticed that her stomach had yielded a nice round bump.

"Hn," he looked at her. He thought that pregnant women were supposed to have a 'glow' about them, but with Kagura, he did not see such bliss. "And how so Kagura?" his tone was of disinterested. He walked over to his desk and sat down, flipping through the paperwork Jaken had given him.

"You need to un-mate the human, and choose me as your mate," she began.

He chuckled inside. "Kagura you know as well as I do, that there is no such thing" he retorted.

"Why not? Maybe you can divorce her or something, I don't know, but you must do it!" her voice had become pleading and whiny. He'd always hated when she sounded like that, but he was too involved in his paperwork to care.

"No such thing Kagura. To have a new mate, only happens when the old mate have passed," he advised her absentmindedly; too wrapped up in his paperwork to realize the implication of his words.

A spark glimmered in her eyes. "Fine Sesshoumaru. Have it your way!" she barked before leaving. _I can help you send her into an early retirement to her grave_…she thought snickering as she left the office.

……  
Finishing her make-up, Kagome walked down the stairs into the kitchen for her coffee, when the door rang.

"Coming!" Kumi's voice rang from the kitchen.

"I got it Kumi!" she announced.

She opened the door and there stood Kagura, with her back to it, no less.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked, surprised to see the woman at her home so early. Kagura turned and narrowed her eyes at Kagome, scanning her up and down in her work outfit.

"I'm sorry Kagura, my mate is not available to see you," she said and began to close the door. Kagura pushed it back with a hard force and Kagome stumbled backwards. Kagura barged into the house.

"Hey! You can't just barge in!" Kagome yelled after regaining her balance.

Kagura neared the stairs and whipped her head around. "Who do you think you are to tell me, Kagura, what to do? Ningen!" Kagura spat.

Kagome was even more pissed than Kagura could ever imagine. To think, the bitch dared to barged into her own house, calling her names? She, the mate of Sesshoumaru, will not tolerate such rudeness and disrespect!

"Don't you dare you that term toward me again, Kagura!" Kagome warned.

"Or what?" Kagura baited, she didn't wait for Kagome to answer. Instead, she lashed her fan and a hard wind attacked Kagome throwing her against the front wall. Her back slammed hard against it and she fell forward, face first on the floor.

_What the fuck?_ She thought, a little dazed from the attack.

Kagura stood and watched as Kagome groaned in pain. Her snickering in delight was soon replaced by a wide eye gawk when a threatening aura emitted from Kagome. She watched as Kagome rose on her feet without the help of her hands. Before Kagura could comprehend what was going on, the miko was in front of her and her face was met by the back of the miko's hand **hard**. Kagura tasted blood in her mouth and she lost her balance, stumbling off the stairs she was standing on. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands about her round stomach to protect the baby within. Seeing this, Kagome moved with incomprehensible speed and caught the bitch, setting her feet on the marble floor.

Kagura staggered backwards, shocked at the miko's power, strength, and speed .

_I've underestimated the bitch!_ Kagura thought. Fuming, she thought she wasn't going to loose a battle against the bitch after she'd already lost her man. She moved to attack Kagome again with her 'dance of blades' but the miko wrapped her attack in a barrier and directed elsewhere. Furniture splintered, vases shattered as the attack shred them into tiny pieces. Kagura moved to attack again but was quickly pressed against the wall by a force-field barrier.

"I don't want to fight you. You are pregnant with my mate's pup. I will not harm you, however, if you don't leave, I am not going to guarantee for the safety of your pup" she let Kagura go and turning her head she added, "or you for that matter."

Kagura's chest heaved heavily up and down from anger. If she should loose the pregnancy battling Kagome, it would work in her favor. She'd have a heavier guilt to hold on Sesshoumaru. And if she happened to kill the little bitch in the process, even better! _It was perfect, three birds with one stone!_

She charged at Kagome with 'dance of the dragons'. With both InuYoukai blood coursing in her veins, Kagome was much faster and stronger than Kagura could ever be; but Kagome only blocked the attack with her barrier.

Kagome was irate to have to deal with physical confrontation, but as she was preparing to attack Kagura, a deep suspicion clouded her decision. _She's up to something_, Kagome realized. _What could it be? _So, instead of hurting Kagura with her attack, she only protected herself with her barrier. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she sat and watched Kagura launched one attack after another at her - getting angrier by the second because Kagome refused to attack her.

Then it hit her, and Kagome gasped. _The bitch wanted my mate's pup's blood on my hands!_ She shook her head, at the low tactic and refused to give Kagura the satisfaction of such an atrocious crime. She wanted to rid the world of such a despicable woman but she knew her mate's young pup laid within the woman's womb. Kagome sighed heavily thinking about the long years she and her mate would have to deal with the crazy bitch after the pup was born.

"What's wrong Kagome? Afraid to come out of your shell?" She teased, trying to get Kagome out of her barrier.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagura. I don't care how much you're going to attack me, I could never hurt you, not while you're pregnant" Kagome affirmed.

Kagura was belligerent! She wanted to be hurt, to be damaged by Kagome, then she would have the upper hand over Sesshoumaru. But as she raised her hand to launch another attack, Sesshoumaru caught her by the wrist and held her firm.

"Kagura, what do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru bellowed in anger.

"You said, you wouldn't mate me unless she was dead!" Kagura screamed.

Kagome shot her mate a look. He sighed and shook his head at Kagura. "Kagura! I never said such things! You are out of line!" He turned to his mate, "Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura wailed, stomping her feet like a child with a bad tantrum.

"Kagura, leave, **_NOW!_ ** You will **_NOT_** to be near my mate ever again! You and I are having a pup together, and I, **_ALONE_ **will deal with you. If you dare make another attempt on Kagome, you'll regret it!" Sesshoumaru warned her. Kagome had never heard her mate so angry before. Not even when that guy from the club had followed her home..

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. Her chest swelling up and down from anger and breathless from her attacks.

"No, **_YOU'LL _**be the one to regret this Sesshoumaru! Choosing _her_ over me!" she screeched yanking her wrist free and turned her heels to leave.

"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru turned toward his mate.

"I can protect myself. I'm fine. She wanted me to hurt your pup though, I couldn't…"

He gathered his mate in his arms, and held her tight. He knew her heart was big, and generous but it touched him deeply that she was willing to sacrifice herself for the innocent.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked him.

"Kumi, called, I left the office right away" he responded.

She pulled from their embrace and looked at him in his suit. She drooled. He cleared his throat and looked around the damaged place. She followed his gaze and noticed the busted furniture, broken vases and shattered room.

"Sorry" she apologized.

He smiled at his mate, "It wasn't you, mate. I'll make sure to send Naraku the bill" he joked.

"Now, you're scaring me" she responded to her mate's joking.

"Mate, it looks as if you're going to need to change for work though," he said with a naughty smile.

"Eeepp!" she screamed; within a blink of an eye her mate lifted her to their bedroom....

....he can never get enough of his mate...

~................

.................~

Kanna arrived at her office late and was relieved to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. _I guess he's busy with his mate._ She settled into her seat and started her paperwork and reviewed the messages on the phone.

Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru arrived, striding in with an irritated look on his face. (he was thinking about how to keep Kagura away from his mate) She can tell someone had fucked up his morning real bad and she was glad that she was already there when he finally showed up.

Her heart picked up speed when he suddenly stopped at her desk. She began to shift uncomfortably.

"Good morning, Mr. Tashio" she greeted trying to sound normal.

"Kanna" he returned her greeting, looking at her. He noticed that she had changed her hair, a golden blond instead of the completely bleached blond she usually wore. But it was the scent on her that caught his attention. A familiar, disgusting stench that he hated, just smelling it made him angry, remembering the man whom the scent belonged to.

Brushing the incident of her being late aside, considering it was her first, he continued towards his office and heard a sigh of relief escaping from her lips. Besides, it was none of his business whom she slept with, even if it was Smith.

.........~..............

After his shower Smith got dressed to go shopping but not before he downed the cup of sake that Kanna left on the kitchen counter. He'd always made a habit of bringing home gifts for his wife during his 'business trips' and this time was no different. However, he also wanted to buy something nice for Kanna as well. He wanted her to dress in something ravishing when he takes her to dinner later that night.

He went to Shinjuju district in Tokyo and visited their Takashimaya shopping center. Walking around he noticed the La Perla line of lingerie and he'd always appreciated a pretty woman in fine Italian lingerie. The sight of Kanna this morning in her garter belt tiltilated him and he wanted more. He entered the boutique.

"Good afternoon sir. Can I help you find something?" The salesgirl greeted.

He waved her off with a 'No thanks' and went browsing by himself. Coming around the corner of one of the stands, _she _caught his eyes. The same young woman he'd seen yesterday. He couldn't believe it. She was browsing around looking at several underwear and bras. He watched her from the corner of his eyes all the while pretending to look for gifts for a 'special someone'. He noticed that she had on long black slacks, cuffed at the hem. Her chiffon top of butterfly and orchid prints, with a reverse Juliet sleeves that tied with satin straps at her wrists. The chiffon top revealed her perky breast peaking over her beautiful black bra.

She was breathtakingly beautiful he thought. But why did she feel so familiar to him? He was sure they'd never met, and he wanted to change that. Striding confidently over, he was about to approach her when her phone rang. He watched as she dug into her Hermes handbag to pull out her phone. He knew the handbag too well, considering he'd spent 10K US dollars for his wife's identical handbag.

"Higurashi," she answered.

Even her voice, he'd somehow heard it before he realized. He watched in awe as she ruffled through her gorgeous raven black hair, her slender fingers sliding through her locks with ease. He wanted so terribly to reach out and run his fingers through them. _I bet they feel like the softest threads made of silk_, he drooled.

He couldn't hear the other end, so he moved the hangers of the items around while still staying close to eavesdrop. _Higurashi huh?_ If she's daughter of Higurashi International then, he'll make up some excuse to go see the company and get to know her, perhaps court her even. **HI** after all, had to go through his shipping companies for all international shipments. His groin twitched, thinking of how much he wanted to feel himself between her legs.

"Oh no, not that one. I'd like to dine at Aragawa for 7PM, please. Thank you very much!" She hung up and went to pay for her things at the counter.

"Sasumi, please send these to the usual address in America, and I'd like to take these" she instructed the salesgirl, whom she seemed to be familiar with.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi" Sasumi took the merchandise and set about to wrap them to be shipped. Saying a quick 'thank you' and waving bye to the salesgirl, she darted out the shop before he even had the chance to befriend her.

_Aragawa huh?_ Looks like he and Kanna will be dining there. Unfortunately for him, when he called to make the reservation, the hostess informed him that he needed to book the reservation a few months in advance.

Smith did not know that Aragawa was a small and modest steak-house, located in the Shinbashi district of Tokyo, but one of Japan's high end and finest. Their infamous Wagyu (Kobe) beef, was their only entrée. A succulent beef, courtesy of pampered, sake-feed cow, and the entrée was simply served with pepper and mustard. Each bite of the delicious beef melted in one's mouth like butter, luring the customer's taste buds to a heaven like no other.

He didn't care, he'll be damned if he couldn't get into a restaurant, no matter how exclusive. He called Naraku and told him that it had to happen. With an irritated grunt Naraku called the restaurant, and told the manager to put Smith in his usual reserved table.

Smith arrived at the restaurant early. He left instructions for Kanna to change into the dress he'd bought her and meet him at Aragawa. He sat at the long bar sipping on scotch and looking at the door waiting for _her _to arrive.

She did.

Kagome came within thirty minutes of Smith and was greeted by the hostess. A soft whisper came out her lips as she blushed and was guided toward her reserved table. He saw that she was wearing the same thing she had on earlier at La Perla and damn, did she look amazing in it! He felt his pulse racing, and another headache coming on. _Strange, I seem to get a lot of headaches each time I see her._ The hostess guided her into a private hidden table and closed the Shoji door half way.

He moved to tell the hostess he was ready for his table and to get a better look at Kagome. Luckily, Naraku was able to get one of the high end reservation table, which was not far from where her private table was. He looked inside and caught a glimpse of her, but she was busy, running her fingers through her hair, ruffling it. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a brush to run through her long tress, and then double-checking herself in her compact mirror. _You don't need all that,_ he thought. She was glowing and she looked ravishing! He drooled and felt his groin twitching with an empty ache. He destituted his glass of alcohol and ordered another to sooth his on coming arousal.

He turned as not to stare and sipped on his new glass scotch. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd already sacrifice his name and money to get to Eden and yet he was completely obsessed with this new girl he'd seen across the street a day before. He always knew he had a high and unusual libido but this was insane, even he had to admit. Lost in his own thoughts, he almost choked on his drink when he saw Sesshoumaru at the hostess desk. The hostess bowed and greeted the Youkai respectfully and then guided him toward the same private room that Kagome was in.

_No wonder Naraku wants to get even,_ Smith thought. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was with this young woman; when a few nights ago Smith had learned that Naraku's daughter was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. _How despicable_! Smith judged the 'dirty' CEO. Yeah, sure _he_ fucked around on his wife, but he'd never turn his back on a pregnant woman, especially if she was carrying his child!

He wasn't sure if he'd been noticed because Sesshoumaru made no attempt to greet him or any hint he'd even seen him. He just walked straight toward the private room with his infamous stoic face and cocky swagger. The door slid open and he noticed the girl rose from her seat and bowed to greet Sesshoumaru - with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. _That smile could put the sun to shame_, Smith thought**.** Yet, again,** it** was strangely familiar and he was met with another throbbing headache. _Why does my heart yearn so?_ Smith pained. He took another sip of his drink when the hostess walked up to him with Kanna in tow. He tried not to let the disappointment showed on his face that it was Kanna and not the Higurashi girl. He greeted her with a smile and stood to hold the chair for her, waited for her to settle in before pushing it close to their table.

"Hey handsome," Kanna greeted him with low sexy voice. He smiled in return....

…..

"I'd like the chocolate bento box for dessert, please." Kagome ordered from the waitress.

"Two orders sir?" the waitress asked Sesshoumaru.

"No. Just…" Sesshoumaru began..

"Yes, two orders!" Kagome interrupted excitedly, throwing a large smile at her mate. She didn't know why but she's been craving chocolates like crazy. Sure, she'd always loved chocolate, but even she had to think she was going a little overboard with it. She'd been so consumed in her life she didn't even realized the red circle on her calendar at home, marking her period, had been 5 days ago now. She'd even forgotten about the pills he gave her that she never took.

"Two it is then" he told the waitress. Kagome shrugged when Sesshoumaru looked over at her. _Just as well,_ he thought, _at least it'll help her gain some of her weight back._ Although he'd really prefer her to eat something healthier.

Their waitress returned shortly after with the two chocolate bento boxes and he watched in awe as his mate practically inhaled the large sweet desert whole. She moved to the second box without even stopping for a break. He pushed the cup of green tea toward her and she laughed.

"Sorry. Don't mean to be a pig" she apologized.

"No need, mate. I'm glad you're getting your appetite back. Would you like anything else?" he offered.

"Mmm…" she tapped her lip with her finger and thought it over. "Perhaps another order of Wagyu beef" she requested. His eyes shot wide open, and he chuckled lightly at his mate's insatiable appetite._ I have been unrelenting in bed with her..._

He called for the waitress and ordered her food. Picking up the glass of sake he sipped it while the waitress took notes on their order.

After the waitress left, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Getting up, the room started to spin, she felt dizzy and lost her balance. Luckily, her mate caught her before she landed on anything. Settling her back down he looked over at her, worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Narrowing her eyes out of confusion, she nodded softly. She turned to look at her mate and saw that his eyes suddenly widen from shock.

"Kagome," he called her softly.

"Hmm?" She moved to sit up on her own and he pulled her back into his arms.

"Your scent….it's… changed."

"Changed?" she asked him confused.

"Mate, you're with…" he was confused and befuddled. "pup…" he finished but she noticed that he wasn't happy about it.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called tears brimming behind her lids. _Does he not want me to have his pup? Why isn't he happy about it? I am his mate after all…._

"Kagome…" he wiped the lone tear sliding down her cheek. "Not like that, mate" he reassured her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, letting her tears flow freely now.

"Shh…Shh…Shh…Please Kagome, I can't take it when you cry."

She wiped her tears away. "Well you're…" she was so quick to accuse.

"Kagome, your scent, it's different…" he tried to explain.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't it be if I am pregnant with your pup?" she raised her voice a little, but not too loud for two reasons. His sensitive ears and she didn't want to attract others from outside into her personal business.

"Yes, but it's different from that of Kagura. I don't understand this…" he told her, still not sure of what was happening. _Could it be because of Mother's blood?_

"Huh?" she was confused of what he meant.

"Unless…." he began and she quickly followed his drift and gasped.

"But Sesshoumaru, couldn't you sense that it's not your blood if the pregnancy wasn't yours?" she asked. She knew a little bit from reading about DaiYoukai's pregnancy and birth from what she read in her office earlier.

"That's what I don't understand. I sensed _my _blood, but it's different from the way that I am sensing it in you now" he was indignant that Kagura had tried something so sneaky and low, but he didn't put it past her either. Sesshoumaru bit a growl of hostility toward the hanyou. He wanted to rush out of the restaurant and choke the woman until she turned purple. _The nerves! I'll have to clear this mess up fast!_ Sesshoumaru planned, his eyes flickering a crimson.

"Sesshoumaru?" his mate's voice brought him back to reality. He didn't want to ruin their dinner and subsided his belligerence toward Kagura. _The audacity of that wench!_ It's going to take much of him not to kill her when he sees her again. He didn't want to be involved in a murder, though he wanted so badly to rip the low life hanyou in half.

The waitress brought in her entree just then and he helped his mate sit up, making sure that she was sturdy in her seat. The waitress was shock to see such affection from the Dai but she said nothing.

Poking at her entrée with her chopstick Kagome frowned, she'd lost her appetite and wanted to leave. Tired she just wanted to be home with him, her mind racing about the pregnancy. _I haven't even told my family I'm mated yet, and now the pregnancy?_ They paid their bill and left with his hand supporting her lower back when suddenly, Smith 'accidentally bumped' into them near the hostess's table.

"Tashio!" he exclaimed.

Kagome was shocked to see him and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. "Smith" Sesshoumaru's cold detached voice greeted Smith.

"Fancy seeing you here!" he exclaimed, pretending to be shocked before looking over at Kagome and smiled, "I'm Darien Smith, Tashio's business partner from America" Smith introduced himself to Kagome (seeing that Sesshoumaru was not making an effort to introduce them.) Kagome gave him an uncomfortable forced smile and bowed to greet him instead of taking his offered hand. He pulled it back and smiled at her, staring, swallowing hard. Sesshoumaru growled in irritation at the disrespectful man. Kagome could feel her mate's anger and she didn't want yet another physical confrontation. She was about to lead him away when the bathroom door opened

"I'm ready to go!" Kanna announced coming out of the ladies' room, bumping into Smith as she was fumbling through her purse. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru and her face paled in color. Smith watched as Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the sight of Kanna. He smirked at Sesshoumaru thinking he'd somehow managed to bed the infamous 'Eden'. And that somehow, at the moment Sesshoumaru was extremely jealous of him. In his eyes, both women looked almost identical, he really believed Kanna to be 'Eden'. While the rest of the world saw the truth, unbound by Naraku's spell.

"Mis....Mister Tashio" Kanna bowed, swallowing hard. Sesshoumaru sensed the nervousness and slight fear emitting from her body. Her heart began to thump rapidly.

"Kanna" Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kanna looked over at Kagome and the girls exchange a smile. Smith couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru knew Eden's real name. He was irked by this, he thought Kanna had said that Sesshoumaru meant nothing to her!

"My mate, Kagome _Tashio_" Sesshoumaru introduced her with emphasis on his last name.

"Mrs. Tashio," Kanna greeted.

Kagome threw up an arm and let loose an awkward laugh, "Please, Kanna, don't be so formal!" Her voice a high pitch squeal. "Kagome will do! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well, thank you Mrs..er..Kagome," Kanna smiled uncomfortably as she shifted side to side.

Sesshoumaru raised another eyebrow at Kanna, sensing her nervousness. He was wondering what Smith was doing with his assistant. Or rather, how the two had gotten mix up together. But Smith's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be at home with the woman carrying your child Sesshoumaru?" Smith spatted his tongue about, trying to blow Sesshoumaru's 'two-timing' cover.

"Not that it's any of your concern, Smith, but since you mentioned it, I _am_ with my mate, the _only_ woman carrying my pup!" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She was very excited about carrying his bit down on her lower lip as her face turned crimson. Kanna's eyes shot up, wide with shock. _He knows about Kagura? Shit! _Kanna darted her eyes around frantically.

"Huh?" Smith was confused. He thought Naraku's daughter was pregnant, and he knew Kagome was not Naraku's daughter! "Good grace Tashio! Just how many women do you get pregnant at once?" Smith asked rudely.

Suddenly the room began to spin for Kagome again and she stumbled grabbing hold onto her mate's arm for support. Ignoring everyone, he lifted his mate and carried her home.

"Mate huh?" Smith asked under his breath after the other two left.

"His wife" Kanna explained knowing he wasn't familiar with demon mating.

_Kagome, I've got to have you all to myself,_ Smith plotted smiling at the vision of him fucking Sesshoumaru's wife.

......

...........

Oh, the drama! Don't forget to write your reviews! ~TS.


	27. Chapter 27: emergency

Chapter 29

**Emergency.**

.....~.....

_….(while Kagome and her mate are dining at Aragawa)…._

"Ah, Naraku! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Mr. Higurashi greeted, entering his downstairs study.

"I'm not sure you'd still think it's pleasant after we talked, Higurashi." Naraku stated, not even bother to turn around.

Shocked, Mr, Higurashi couldn't respond. "Very well, what can I do for you?" Mr. Higurashi wanted to get to the point seeing that Naraku had dropped all pretenses of even trying to be polite.

"Kagome." Naraku said in a sturdy tone.

"Huh? What of her?" Mr. Higurashi asked a little worried, thinking perhaps she was in trouble.

"I want her. I want to make her my woman," Naraku replied.

Mr. Higurashi laughed. "You're…. joking." Naraku turned to face him to emphasize that he was dead serious. "She's….she's so young! And you've already been through 3 wives!"

"Ah, Higurashi, you of all people should understand my position if that's all you have to say. Seeing, how your current wife is half your age?" Naraku growled.

"Uh..well.." he stuttered. The whole thing was a shock to him. Why in the world would Naraku want to marry his daughter all of a sudden? _He doesn't even know Kagome!_

"Ah, this is she isn't it?" Naraku held up a picture of Kagome from the mantel. She was smiling brightly in her miko outfit.

"Ye…yes. Naraku, why the interest in my daughter all of a sudden?" Mr. Higurashi questioned, narrowing his brows.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm! She is just ravishing!" Naraku drooled over the picture, ignoring Mr. Higurashi's question. "And from what I hear she's talented."

Mr. Higurashi brushed the perverted comment aside, "I cannot allow you to date my daughter, much less, agree to give her hand in marriage to you!" Mr. Higurashi said with disgust.

"I'd think twice about that if I were you…" Naraku replied as he tossed a manila folder and envelope onto Mr. Higurashi's table. Pictures slid out from the folder as well as some files.

Mr. Higurashi walked over to the his table and fumbled through the sheets of paper and pictures of his daughter, donning a blond 'wig' and writhing around in scantily clad underwear. He was indignant when he saw a picture of her straddling and kissing another female. He swallowed his anger.

"You're out of your mind if you think you can use these to blackmail me for my daughter, Naraku!" Mr. Higurashi rumbled.

Naraku chuckled.

"What's so fucking funny?" Mr. Higurashi's anger rising uncontrollably. He couldn't fathom the situation at all.

"I figure you might say something like that. Though I'm not sure how you and your family will handle it when those pictures get posted all over the tabloids, newspapers and internet."

'You're despicable Naraku. I'll tell you that much! But it isn't going to change my mind about my decision. You're not cornering me over some tabloid threat to get to my daughter! Besides, how do I know these aren't photo-shopped?" Mr. Higurashi tossed the photos back onto the table.

"I assure you Higurashi, they are as real as your breath right now. However, you are getting too old and senile. You haven't been paying attention to anything." Naraku shook his head while 'tsking'

"What do you mean?" Mr. Higurashi said, baffled by the whole conversation.

"I have the power to sell all your pathetic companies into tiny little pieces. You'd be broke and left with nothing by the time I'm done!" Naraku threatened.

"You…..you can't do that! The Board of Advisors will never allow it!" Mr. Higurashi began to shake.

"Oh, but they have. You see, when it comes to Higurashi International and affiliates, I hold 90 percent control. All I have to do is make a call to the other shareholders and you'll be nothing but a page of sad forgotten history. All thanks to your sweet little daughter." Naraku sneered.

Mr. Higurashi slumped into his chair in disbelief. He was completely shocked this was happening.

"What do you mean 'all thanks to my daughter'?" He questioned under ragged breath.

"Ah, you see, she was the lovely seductress that lured all your shareholders to sign over their shares to me." Naraku laugh in such an evil manner Mr. Higurashi felt chills all through his body and deep into his bones.

"Wha…What?!" At this rate his blood pressure had gone through the roof and he thought he was going to have a heart attack!

"You see, Kagome, or should I say 'Eden' had been the one entertaining them per my request each time – for a good sum of money. In return she seduced them to sign over their shares, which she knew nothing of, and they didn't even think twice. You didn't realize you had such a talented daughter, did you Higurashi?" Naraku laughed again watching Mr. Higurashi's pale face.

"I…I…" Mr. Higurashi stammered like an idiot.

"So, what do you say Higurashi? I'm going to be quite generous. I'll tell you what, why don't you just suggest to her and make her agree to go out on a few dates with me, see if I can convince her to be mine. If she says 'no' after a few short dates then it's settled. I'll leave you alone, allow you to even purchase some of the stock holdings and we'll forget this ever even happened!" Naraku bargained in an eerie voice.

"Just a few dates?" Mr. Higurashi whispered under his breath. His eyes dazed over like a zombie.

"Yes, I'm not unreasonable am I?" Naraku chuckled.

"Why the sudden interest in her Naraku?" Mr. Higurashi raised his lids to look at the man.

"Higurashi, my boy" Naraku tsked, "you've been hiding such a precious treasure from me. If I had known about her, I would have approached you much sooner."

"That's it?"

"Simple isn't it? No need to loose sleep over it. Just a few dates." Naraku wrapped his hands around Mr. Higurashi's shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Just. A. Few. Dates." Naraku whispered in Mr. Higurashi's ear and turned to leave.

Mr. Higurashi shook in his chair and his trembling fingers reached over and fumbled through the files again. _How could she have gone and done such a stupid thing?_ Mr. Higurashi wondered with belligerence. _A few dates...there's no harm in that is there?_

…..~……

_….(After their Aragawa dinner….)_

Forgoing their car and all, Sesshoumaru carried his mate on his cloud so they could be home sooner. It was also something he enjoyed doing with her, he realized. While still carrying her, he slid the door open and entered their master bedroom. He laid his mate on their grand bed and stretched himself next to her. Excitement coursed through veins at the knowledge of his mate carrying his pup. The scent of her pregnancy, already was getting stronger with each passing moment. He inhaled all the essence that was her, and their future pup.

"Mmm…" he groaned softly, while caressing her stomach. He couldn't help himself and lifting her blouse he pressed his ear against her belly trying to listen to his pup.

"Don't you think it's a little early for all that?" Kagome asked watching him fumble around her stomach. Never in her dreams she would ever expect him to act like this. The cold, detached, indifferent DaiYoukai was even more excited than a kid in a candy store, she realized.

"Hn. You'll be surprised. You are carrying _my_ pup after all," he pointed out. She ran her fingers through his hair stroking his head as he still laid pressed on her belly. But all he could hear, even straining all his powers, was the loud sounds of her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins. He lifted his head off her stomach finally, a little disappointed. _Patient was never one of his strong qualities._ She smiled at her mate still.

She thought it to be over, but he started to kiss her stomach, from one corner to the next, licking and cooing as he trailed along. He lifted her shirt higher and noticed her black bra. "New?" Sesshoumaru asked as he dragged his claw along the tip of her bra over the top of her breast.

"Mmm-Hmmm." His mate replied

"Nice," he commented before he loomed down to kiss her cleavage spilling out. He slid his finger down under her bra and her 'No! Wait!' came a second too late as his claw tore apart her bra and sprung loose her breasts.

_Damn-it! That was La Perla and one of my favorites! _She pouted.

He pinned her wrists to the bed when she let out a groan of displeasure by his destroying of her garments. Her annoyance didn't last too long when her mate started to suckle on her breast. Instead, she arched her back up to press her breast deeper into his mouth. He gave her mounds perfect attention, one to the next. Licking and flicking her harden nipples tracing her areolas with the tip of his tongue. She moaned at such gentle, and tender movements from him. He released her wrists and his fingers began to fumble with her pants.

"No, wait Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed his wrist and he looked at her. "Are…are you sure that we should?" She remembered hearing her mother talking about women not having sex during their pregnancy, in fear that they may loose the child inside.

He sensed her concerns and stopped. He lied down next to her and she caught sight of the large tent from his slacks. She swallowed a giggle. She knew better now than to 'mock' her mate. Consequences have been hyperventilating-ly exhausting.

"Hn." He laced his hands under his head.

"You don't know?" She asked a little surprised.

"I'm not really sure. We must consult Toto-sai or Mother about it." Sesshoumaru respond.

"How come you don't know?" She asked him again. He really hasn't thought much about it with Kagura's pregnancy. Simply because he was 'trapped' in the situation rather than wanting it as he did with her.

He turned to face her, and staring into his mate's eyes, he kissed her forehead before answering. "I assume you're talking about Kagura." She nodded. "This Sesshoumaru, had…" he paused and traced her face with his claws. "not wanted it so, I did not make much of an effort." He admitted, but now that he knew Kagura wasn't carrying his pup, he didn't feel too bad.

"Oh."

"However, I don't believe we will hurt the pup if we…"

"Sesshoumaru no!" She screeched laughing as he ripped her blouse and bra completely off with his claws and plunged at her breast again.

_That blouse was D&G! One of a kind!_

He in fact, knew that with both his mother's blood as well as his inside of her, and in addition she was a strong miko, they wouldn't hurt the pup. And he will be gentle this time around. He just couldn't resist making love to his mate. So he did in the most tender gentle way he knew how.

…..~…..

Kanna yawned as she trailed behind Smith into their Hotel Suite. Her heart beat wildly and her mind raced. _How am I going to give the news about Kagura to Naraku? That dumb bitch! How the fuck did she get herself in this mess in the first place! Sesshoumaru is going to kill her! That is, if Naraku doesn't kill her first for fucking up!_

"Are you alright?" Smith asked Kanna as he watched her face grimaced and then followed by a long heavy sigh.

"Huh?" Startled by his voice she tried to recompose herself as she shook her previous thoughts away. "Yeah, just tired, I guess."

"Take tomorrow off." He suggested.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"I can cover whatever wages you loose, you know."

"It's not about the money. I need my job." She answered.

_What is it about these women?_ That's the second time, they had told him 'it's not about the money'. _Fuck, if it's not about the money then what the fuck is she doing stripping?_

"Hmmm…" Smith hummed.

"What?" She asked as he stared intently at her.

"So, you lied."

"What?" Kanna asked. Shocked, she didn't know what he meant.

"I thought you said Sesshoumaru meant nothing to you."

_Oh, great._ "He doesn't" Kanna informed.

"He knew your real name, and the way you looked at him at the club said otherwise to me." Smith continued to point out the things he noticed.

"So what if he knows my name? He still doesn't mean anything!" Kanna defended. "Besides, what's it to you? You're only here to fuck me aren't you? So why do you even care?"

"True. And I don't care. I just don't like being lied to, that's all."

"Well I'm not lying. He means nothing to me. Besides, which you saw him with his mate, I mean, wife. Why would I have anything to do with him?" Kanna was confused where he was going with all of this.

"Speaking of which, the two you look exactly alike. How is that possible Kanna?"

She had to come up with something fast. She didn't want to risk him knowing she wasn't the real 'Eden'. Remembering his question yesterday she conjured up a story.

"Okay fine, I lied, but not about Sesshoumaru. I do have a twin and it was her. Except we don't get along. We never have and never will. She liked to prance around with her nose up in the air and I don't okay? You saw how she acted, like she didn't even know me!" Kanna put on her best acting ability. She walked out into the kitchen area and as she passed Smith on the way she looked away, pretending to wipe away her 'tears'.

Smith, befuddled by the sake and alcohol saw what seemed like jealousy rising within her. He figured it must be hard growing up behind a shadow of someone that looked exactly like you. He felt sorry for her. And he was relieved to know that she wasn't in love with Sesshoumaru as he had assumed. He liked it when things he wanted _belonged to him. _

"You should have just told me." He said wrapping his hands around Kanna from behind. She poured another cup of sake for him. She wanted him drowned in the stuff so she didn't have to work so hard to keep her appearances up.

"Here," she handed him the cup over her shoulder. He took it out of her hand and sipped it whole. Setting the cup down on the counter, he moved his hand over her stomach and began to nibble her shoulder. He slid his hand under the skirt of her dress and cupped her ass in his hands. "Let's get comfortable shall we?"

She nodded gently and leaned her head back onto his shoulder as his other hand went for her breast.

…..~…..

Sesshoumaru threw on his robe leaving his mate lying lazily in bed after their lovemaking. He walked over to his study and checked on his Emails. He heard his work phone ringing in his study earlier but had ignored it. Nothing was more important than him making love to his mate. Nothing. Ever.

Pouring himself a drink, he slumped into his chair and after a sip of his scotch on the rocks, he entered in his password and his computer logged on. Even with high-speed his demonic power was still much faster and while waiting for the e-mails to log on, he checked his phone. Punching in the passcode he reviewed the three messages marked 'urgent'.

_"Sesshoumaru-san! Please call me back!" _Jaken's voice rang through the first message. He deleted it and moved to the next message.

_"Sesshoumaru-san! It is very very important, there's a matter over the company in the US that needs your prompt attention." _Jaken's voice was quivering as he spoke. _  
_

Sesshoumaru sighed. _What now?_ He can't imagine what could be so important that his personal assistant had called him so many times. Skipping the third message altogether, he pulled up his email while dialing Jaken's number.

"Sesshoumaru-san! Thank Kami, you called back!" Jaken blurted out with a heavy sigh.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's stoic voice called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Calm down." he instructed his PA.

"Yes, sir." Jaken wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead over the other line.

"Now, what is going on?"

"Sir, one of the companies in the US caught fire, the weapons development center on Alcatraz. The authorities believe that it was arson. There are 5 dead and many injured still. They don't know yet as the building wasn't appropriately evacuated. Toxic materials are everywhere and the hazard team had to be called in. They need you over there right away!"

"When did this happen?" He yelled through the line, jumping up from his chair.

"Earlier today sir. It's quickly getting out of hand. And a few of our important files regarding the new weapons designs are missing. The American authority also believed that it's someone from the inside."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru tried to control his anger and not wake the whole family. "Very well." He griped and hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands over his face and growled. _**Damn-it!!**_ He cursed silently.

Chugging the rest of his drink to calm him down he walked over to his daughter's room to check on her. As usual, she'd kick off her blanket again. It was starting to get colder as fall had arrived, and he really hated when she caught the cold. Sliding the blanket over her, he brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead before heading back to his chambers to see his mate.

Entering his bedroom he noticed that his mate had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, knowing she needed her rest but he wasn't sure when he was returning and he did not want to leave without saying good-bye. Climbing into be with her, he gathered her into his arms. He cradled her as his free hand stroked his mark on her. Almost instantly, she fluttered her lashes, and her lids slowly rise. She moaned, closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into his chest. He knew she loved sleeping like that the last few nights they'd slept together.

"Kagome" He called softly. She burrowed her face further into his chest. "Mate" he called a little louder this time.

"Huh?" She groaned softly.

"I have to leave," he broke the news to her. If only he had someone to take his place, but the matter was too serious to have someone else deal with it.

"Why?" She asked sleepily with a yawn, sitting up from the startling news.

"There are trouble with the company in America. A fire. A few of my employees are dead and many are injured. I must be there to deal with the fallout." He advised.

"Oh." She gasped in shock, cupping her hand over her mouth. "That sounds horrible!"

"Listen," he cradled her face between his palms. "I'll have a few security details to watch over you and Rin while I'm gone. I want you to take good care of yourself and look over her for me ok?"

"Mmmm. Of course!" She nodded.

"And don't stress too much, you've got a third to worry about." He continued, placing his hand on her belly.

"Mmm-hmmm. I know, Sesshoumaru" she add her own hand to his resting on her stomach. She let out another yawn. She watched as her mate moved with demonic speed and threw a few things from the closet into his duffle bag. "Oh, and one more thing." He stopped packing and sat next to her.

"Yes?"

"No moonlighting" he instructed

She gave him a half pretend gasp. "But.." She protested

"Mate…" he lowered his lids and eyed her.

"Don't worry. I won't until you get back." She agreed.

"No." He ran his finger through the marks on her shoulder "Never again." He affirmed. Her eyes shot up. She realized at the instant that this was one of those 'martial discussions' that couples often have. Except he had to leave right away and she's pregnant. She resolved that she'll agree with him as to not stress him any further and resume the conversation at another time.

"Ok." She nodded.

Zipping and picking up his bag he kissed her. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?" She asked.

"No mate, it won't be fast enough. I'm taking the private jet."

"Oh." Y_eah, huh? Mr. Billionaire._ "well, how are you getting there?"

"Don't worry our driver will take me there. Get some rest mate, your body will need it – for the pup."

"Mmmm." She nodded as he turned to leave. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful. I love you." She added.

He smiled, "And I you," he almost didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't ignore the matter either. So dragging his normally light feet, that now felt like they were weighed down with anchors, he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

…..~…..

She found it hard to sleep without his body next to her. The rest of the night, she tossed and turned, her shoulder ached and she was so worried about him. She took two Tylenol PM to help with her body ache and help her get some sleep. But that didn't help. Finally she went into his closet and drag out one of his t-shirt. She wore the shirt over a large pillow and cuddled it until she fell asleep....

The thudding of Rin's footsteps through the hall woke her up from her restless slumber. It was dark outside and she wondered what time it was. Stirring in her bed she heard the door creaking open.

"Daddy?" Rin's voice whispered.

Kagome sat up in bed and smiled at the little girl. "Come here Rin." She beckoned.

Rin came over, still in her jammies and crawled into bed with Kagome. She gathered the little girl into her arms and tucked the blanket over them. "What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked as she hugged the little girl.

"It's almost 6AM and Daddy hasn't come into my room to help me get ready for school!" Rin said with a pout.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Daddy had to leave in the middle of night to the US for something important."

"Awww.." Rin pouted, feeling very disappointed she didn't get to see her Daddy this morning. "Rin?" Kagome's voice rang out in the semi-dark room.

"Yes, mommy?"

Kagome blushed. She was still not used to be addressed as 'mommy'. But she brushed it away tending to her 'daughter' at hand. "Do you think it'd be okay that I help you get ready until Daddy gets back?" She asked.

"Yes! Please!" Rin's head perk up excitedly and jumped off the bed. "Come on Mommy! Or I'll be late!" She ran out the room and Kagome dragged herself out of bed, still tired, shefollowed her daughter into her room……

Waving good-bye to her little girl, she grabbed the newspaper from the front porch and headed back inside. Tossing the paper on the table she went upstairs for a shower and decided she might as well head into work early since she'd been ignoring her work due to personal affairs recently.

Coming out of the shower she noticed that Kumi had brought up her breakfast and set it on the table inside their chamber. She sat down and bit into her toast and pulled out the morning paper again. She dropped her toast with and nearly choked on the piece in her mouth. Blasted across the front page **"Tashio CEO Plays Dirty!"** A picture of Sesshoumaru under the headline. Kagome fumbled through the other newpapers and another headline blasted "**Tashio Inc. CEO abandoned pregnant girlfriend"**

She swallowed hard before scanning quickly through the article. _'He left me for another woman, even though I'm carrying his child'_ it read. Kagome threw the paper down on the floor.

_That lying little bitch!!!_

_.....~....._

_....BTW, this one's for you ms. SugarOo...you liked the InuYokai who are pup crazed....  
_


	28. Chapter 28: when it rain, it pours

Chapter 28

**When it rain it pours.**

Kagome noticed that the same article was blasted across every tabloid, newspapers, and magazines imaginable. She was fumming as she made her way to work. Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of Kagura to go and pull such a stunt. If she knew where the crazy bitch lived she would sure teach her a lesson or two. But she didn't have time to play private investigator and deal with the crazy woman. She had too much at work waiting for her. And she wanted to call Sesshoumaru to warn him, but she didn't want him to be stressed over the matter while he was tending to more important things. Thinking about him, she couldn't help but worry about him. She knew it must be extremely important for him to leave her like that. Although mated, she knew that their relationship was new and she still had yet a lot to learn about him.

She arrived at Higurashi International and Stacy wasn't there yet. She went into her office and shut the door. Sitting down on her desk, she buried her face in her palm and sighed heavily. She was going to get even with Kaguara for dragging her mate's name through the mud like that. Looking at the stash of gossip papers regarding her mate, it dawned on her. She picked up the phone and called a publicist to extricate her mate from being wrongfully accused. And to get even.

"Good morning! Tokyo Talks Daily, this is Keri, how may I direct your call?"

And so Kagome began. She spoke with the Editor in Chief and demanded that they check their sources before printing such ludacris articles. She also insisted on a public apology and agreed to give an interview saying that she and her mate are going to insist on a DNA test once Kagura's baby was born and lastly, she threatened them with a huge lawsuit for poor, inaccurate journalism. They were skeptical at first but apologized profusely by the time Kagome was done giving them her lawyers' names; and the mere mention of Bakers and McKenzie (huge law firm known world wide) got them shivering like cowards they were. Hanging up the phone, she was quite proud and pleased with herself, not knowing that the worst had yet to come.

…..~…..

"Are you sure about this Hayato?" Satsumi asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, Satsumi. It'll be fine. I'll guarantee that you'll get a job." he assured his girlfriend.

"But I don't even have any experience!" His girlfriend complained.

"Listen," he leaned in closer to her. "Just be your confident self, answer the questions like we rehearsed and you'll be fine."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. She knew he was well off and probably could take care of her, but she wanted to be independent. And she was getting older. At almost 25, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life dancing from one club to the next. She had had some experience in stocking and paperwork and when he brought up the idea about a position at Higurashi International, she was thrilled to start gaining experience and a real resume.

….~…..

"Hi, can I help you?" Stacy inquired as she look the girl up and down. Dressed in a simple black pant suit and a teal blue shirt, Satsumi looked very presentable.

"Yes, I have an interview at 11:15 with Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Satsume replied.

"Satsumi Tatsuki, right?"

"Yes." Satsumi answered with a bow.

"She's right in there. Go on ahead." Stacy pointed toward Kagome's door.

The door was ajar and Satsumi pushed it in. "Um..Hello?" She asked nervously for permission.

"Hold on," Satsumi heard a female voice but could only see the back of her chair. "Come in, and have a seat." She heard again. Satsumi entered the office and took a seat in front of the desk. She set her Louis Vuitton Lockit PM handbag down next to her and twirl her fingers nervously.

"Yes, that sounds great. And the sites in Singapore have been set up? Great! Listen, I have to go, but call me should something comes up. Thank you, you too." Satsumi heard the one-sided conversation.

Satsumi watched as a delicate hand set the receiver back in its place.

"So, Satsumi…"

"Yes?" She jolt up straightening her back thinking the woman would turn to look at her.

"Let's see, it says here you haven't actually worked for 3 years?"

"Er…yes." _Damn bitch, she couldn't even turn around to face me?!_

"And what experiences do you have with the shipping business and selling the services of it?"

"Actually, to be honest with you, I don't have any. However, I'm a fast learner, dedicated and I am also a hard worker so if you do give me a chance, I'll make sure that you won't regret your decision." Satsumi replied. _This wasn't what I rehearsed_ _with Hayato! _Satsumi panicked.

"Indeed." Kagome replied and turned her seat around. Satsumi stared at the woman in with black hair and a beautiful smile. She was so familiar.

"Well, I tell you what," Kagome began. "I don't usually gamble, but I've always trusted my instinct. And my instinct tells me that you are exactly what we're looking for…" she paused looking at Satsumi. "Venus." She finished.

Satsumi's face froze and her eyes shot up. _Eden?_

Kagome gave her friend a large smile. "Eden?!" Venus shrieked.

"SHhhhhh!" Kagome put a finger over her lips. She rose from her seat and came around to give her friend a hug. Venus was still too shocked and it took her a few minutes to wrap her own arms around 'Eden'.

Kagome pulled from their hug and held Venus firm by her arms. "How are you girl?' She asked.

"Well…I…er…" She cleared her throat. "well, look at you Ms. Executive! Shit! You had me so fucking nervous! Don't do that to me!" Venus gave her a little shove.

Kagome laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

"So? You gonna give me a job or what?" Venus nudge her friend again on the side.

"Only if you buy me lunch!" Kagome bribed.

"You're the big executive and I have to buy you lunch? How unfair is that?"

"Well, how badly do you want a the job?" Kagome narrowed her eyes evilly.

"Alright, fine. But I'll make sure that you're going to buy me 100 lunches after this!" Venus joked.

"You gotta earn it first." Kagome joked back her friend. "Come on, we're starved!"

"We? Wait, we as in you and me or we what?" Venus asked.

Kagome gave her friend a wicked half-smile and dragged her by the arm and together they left the office and went to Ozumo's – her favorite restaurant.

.....~.....

Smith sitting at the table, reading his paperwork when the two girls strode into the restaurant, giggling. He recognized both the girls. The beautiful exotic, jet black hair was wife to Sesshoumaru and the other girl with caramel high lights in her hair...Venus. From 'the Moonlight'. A smile crept across his lips. Flashes of memories of the two of them at the Moonlight flooded his mind. His senses finally hitting him, he realized that he'd somehow been duped by Naraku.

Kagome and Satsumi sat outside since it was a nice sunny day and not so cold. After ordering their drinks and food they talked and giggled. Kagome excited to share her life and reach out to her friend. She'd always taken a liking to Venus and it was a sense of freedom for her that she'd come to appreciate. Not to mention Hayato was getting quite serious with her, and being one of Sesshoumaru's close friend, Kagome had agreed to his request in giving her a job at Higurashi International.

The two girls were chatting along when the waitress brought over a bottle of champagne for them. "Oh, you've got the wrong table. We didn't order this." Kagome said.

"It's from the gentleman over there." She pointed to Smith's table. He held two fingers close together and saluted her. Both girls looked at each other and Kagome turned to give him an uncomfortable smile. Venus took the bottle of champagne and looked at it.

"Not bad." She said reading the Cristal label.

"Satsumi, we can't accept it."Kagome protested.

"Why not?" Satsumi leaned in closer and whispered "He doesn't know who we are."Just as Kagome was about to open her mouth to protest, Satsumi kicked the table and cleared her throat. Her eyes darted to the side and Kagome followed. She saw that Smith was making his way towards them. Her stomach churned.

"Hello ladies, and a special hello to Mrs. Tashio." Smith greeted them.

"Mrs. Tashio?!" Satsumi screamed narrowing her eyes at her friend for not telling her about the news.

Kagome glared at her friend who quickly changed her demeanor and smiled at Smith. Satsumi batted her lashes flirtaciously. "How do you do sir?" Satsumi greeted him.

"I am well, and you?" he returned.

Kagome wanted to kick Satsumi in the ass for talking with him. "Well, we thank you for your generosity Mr. Smith, but we can't accept the champagne." Kagome said and Satsumi shot her a look. She really wanted some good champagne, especially if it was free..

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Tashio, as Sesshoumaru's business partner, it wouldn't be very courteous of me to take back a gift. Besides, it's a lovely day for a toast." Smith injected.

"A toast?" Kagome asked curious..

"Yes, to our merging companies." Smith lied.

"Well, that's all of my mate's business, I know nothing about it." Kagome replied. Her mind working furiously for a way to get rid of him.

"All the same, what's his is yours and vice versa. Come now, one celebratory drink won't hurt." He pressed on.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Smith, but I can't. I'd love to, but the pup inside me won't allow it." Kagome retorted. Satsumi's jaw fell off her face and her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"I see..." Smith said. "Well, congratulations Mrs. Tashio. Please make sure Sesshoumaru sends me a cigar when the child is born."

"Pup.." Kagome corrected and just as Smith was about to say something else, her phone rang and she fumbled through her handbag. "Excuse me." She said as she pulled her phone out.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." Kagome said to Satsumi as she rose from her seat and walked away from the both of them. She flipped the phone open "Hello?" as she walked inside the restaurant. The woman of interest had walked away so Smith bid a short good-bye to Satsumi and left the restaurant. He planned on getting to the bottom of everything and making sure he gets even with Naraku. But how had he been fooled he still wasn't sure. Now, the question lied within Kanna. _Was she indeed, Kagome's twin sister?_ Something in his gut told him that, that was another lie. But seeing Kagome and Venus together today made him realized why Kagome had looked so familiar all these times, why he had wanted her so badly. It explained his infatuation toward the woman and now, he must find a way to get what he originally wanted - Kagome. _Or should I say Eden?_ Smith thought.

......~......

"Kagome, I need to speak with you immediately!" Her father's panicked voice rang through the receiver.

"Okay, I'll stop by after work." She said with a sigh. Relieved that he'd called just in time for her to leave Smith behind.

"No, I need to speak with you right now. Come to the house. I'm at home." Her father ordered.

"Now? Can it wait? I promise I'll be over after work Father." Kagome's voice was almost whiny.

"No, Kagome it cannot wait. You need to be here right now."

"What is this about?" She wondered what was so important.

"You'll find out when you get here." Her father's answer was short and irritated.

"Are you sure this can't wait until tonight father? It'll only be a few more hours." Kagome continued to procrastinate.

"Kagome, this matter can not, and will not wait another minute. You need to come see me right now!"

With that the receiver went dead in her ears. _Must be because I've been ignoring work..._Kagome presumed. _  
_

She returned to their table and was happy to see that Smith had left.

"Is everything okay?" Venus asked concerned.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I have to leave right away. Listen, just give Stacy a call and she'll give you all the information you need to start work ok?" Kagome instructed as she grabbed her handbag and turned to leave.

"Okay. Hey Kagome,"

"Yeah?" Kagome turned.

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it!" She winked at her friend and left.

.....~......

She rang the door bell and her father's servant let her in. The servant pointed towards his study. She bowed to thank the woman and walked towards her father's study. She knocked.

"Enter" her father's voice rang out.

She opened the door, it creaked and she walked inside.

"Father." Kagome greeted.

"Kagome, sit." Her father's voice was short.

"What is it Father?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I have been approached by Naraku for your hand in marriage." Her father informed her. He didn't want to be bothered with the mediocre chit-chats.

"Um…and?" She knew for sure her father had turn down the proposal. Right? Then what was she doing here?

"I've accepted his proposal." He said quietly.

"What?!" She almost shrieked.

"Yes. And his courtship of you should begin soon." Her father continued.

"Father. No! I'm not…I'm not…going marry him!" Kagome said with affirmation.

"That's not for you to decide Kagome." Her father's voice was stern.

"Yes it is. It's my life! You can't just tell me who I have to live with for the rest of my life!"

"Believe me Kagome, knowing Naraku, you'll have your freedom soon enough if you comply." Insinuating that Naraku had a nak for divorcing his wives.

"So that's it? You called me here to tell me that I'm supposed to just be another one of his whores?"

"Kagome! You will do as I say!" Her father bellowed.

"No! I won't and besides which, I already have someone and I'm very happy with him! You can't make me father!"

"I don't care who it is you are dating, you'll stop seeing him as of now."

"I'm not dating Father! I am mated to him, and by that authority, I cannot and will not be courted by the likes of Naraku!"

"Mated?" her father asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm mated to Sesshoumaru Tashio." Kagome stated proudly.

Her father sighed heavily. "Kagome, that doesn't mean anything."

"What? It absolutely does! It means everything father. Being mated means that I'm married and I belong to him. I am his. I refuse to have anything to do with Naraku!" Kagome continued to protest.

"Kagome!!!! You are _not_ a demon. This family has certain values, traditions and honor to live up to." Mr. Higurashi's voice began to quiver a bit "Naraku has already insure for the family's well-being and you'll be well taken care of for the rest of your life, whether you'll be with him or not. Think about your little brother, Sota , Kagome. He'll have a great place in society if you were married to Naraku."

"That was a low move Father. And you know it. Regardless, Sota will be well taken care of because I am with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome assured him.

"As I've said before, you are not a demon therefore, those ridiculous demon bullshit _does not_ and _will not _affect you. Last time I check, this is not Feudal Japan and I am still your father and by _that authority _I have absolute power over you. Besides which, Naraku has done the honorable thing of coming and asking for your hand in marriage with me **first.** He didn't whisking you off behind my back without any regards or respect for me or your mother." Mr. Higurashi's face was red from anger and guilt.

"I don't care Father. I love Sesshoumaru and I refused to be Naraku's little whore!"

Mr. Higurashi let out a long sigh, ran his hand over his face before he answered. "Kagome, it seems that you already have been prancing yourself around like one." He tossed a file on the desk. The papers and photos scatter out.

"What's this?" She asked aloud. Scanning through the files, she realized that it was the deed to 'The Moonlight' with her name listed as owner.

"Where did you get this?!" She asked shocked how he could have dig up the actual deed and not the fake one she'd had listed to cover her tracks. Under the deed were a few raunchy photographs of her at the club, performing. Her latest was her sealing her lips with Venus in one of their flirtacious moments. _Who the hell and how did they manage to take these photos?_

Shaking Kagome slumped into the chair.

"Imagine what they will write about this family if this gets out Kagome. Where will this family be? How are we to hold up our head when we walk out of the streets? How will I deal with the snickering of 'Real estate tycoon breeds 'whore' for a daughter'? Or how about 'Higurashi hieress declines miko heritage and opted to be a stripper?' How do you think your mother will take that headline?"

"Father…I…I can't" Tears already flying down her cheeks.

"You can and you will." Her father commanded firmly.

"You can not make me." Her tone indignant.

"Kagome!"Her father bellowed angrily.

She began to cry harder. She couldn't believe her father was making her go through with this. "Do you realize what you've done to this family? What were you thinking Kagome?! Owning a strip club was bad enough, on top of that, you have to prance yourself around practically naked kissing other girls?"

"Father.."

"Kagome! You will rectify your mistakes. Do you have any idea what you've done? All those men you've entertained, have signed their shares of HI over to Naraku. If you refuse Naraku will strip HI into pieces! This family will crumble, and think Kagome, what will your mother say when she finds out what you've been doing?"

_That was yet another low blow! Stop bringing mother into this!!!  
_

"You've gotten us in this mess and you will get us out of it. I don't want to hear another word from you. You will go home and get changed. Naraku will pick you up at your place at 6 sharp. Today will be the first day of courtship and you will do everything you can to entice him. By Kami, hopefully we can get out of this mess with as little damage as possible." Her father instructed in a low but very firm tone.

"No, I'd rather die." Kagome said, still defiant. Her father held his hand up about to back slap his daughter when she turned her eyes up at him and glared. Kagome swallowed hard, getting ready for his hand to meet her cheek. Instead, he withdrew his hand.

"You...you.." Her father pointed at her with his index finger shaking. "You will...." he was too tired to fight her anymore. He knew how stubborn his daughter was. Instead of forcing her anymore he dropped down on his knees.

"Father! What are you doing?!" Kagome rushed to his side and tried to pull him up.

"Kagome, your father is begging you. You must go through with this, at least until Sesshoumaru returns, please!"

"I....I....Please father stand up!" Kagome pleaded.

"No, I will kneel here until death or until you agree to Naraku's terms. I can't have the Higurashi name drag through the mud. It was bad enough when I left your mother. That mistake can never be forgiven already. And this on top of everything, I...I can't Kagome. I can't live with myself like this." Mr. Higurashi started to cry.

"Father..." Kagome sniffled through her uncontrollable tears.

"This father had failed you all..." He looked around the room and his eyes rested on the letter opener. Kagome knew right away what he was thinking as he pushed past her and grabbed the letter opener.

"Father No! Okay I'll do it!" Kagome wailed. Her father froze and turned toward her. "I'll.....I'll....go see Naraku..."

He dropped the letter opener. It made a loud clank as it landed on the table. Holding his daughter by the arms he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Kagome, thank you.."

She pushed him away and ran out the door. Tears flowing wildly about.

She stumbled out of his house her eyes bleary from the tears. Instead of being dropped off at Sesshoumaru's house, she was dropped off at her apartment. The driver carried some bags and boxes upstairs for her, they were 'gifts' from Naraku.

She ran into her room, slammed the door and cried. She fumbled through her purse to call her mate but couldn't reach him. She tried leaving messages and it kept telling her that his in box was full. She was so upset and confused she didn't know what to do. She hoped and prayed that he could feel her pain through her mating mark and come rescue her. It was bad enough if it was just her, but she couldn't possibly drag her whole family down with her. Her guilt consumed her whole.

Exhausted from crying she dozed off. When she woke up, she wandered the street and ended up at her family shrine. She dragged her legs up the steps and found herself sitting under the Sacred tree. It helped soothed her sorrow. She turned and saw her mother walking up with groceries in hand. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and stared at her mother, who had stopped and was staring back at her. She rose from her seat and ran towards her mother, throwing her arms around her mother and cried "Mom!" as she began to wail uncontrollably. Mrs. Higurashi dropped her groceries and gathered her daughter into her welcoming arms.

"there there…" Mrs. Higurashi soothed.

After a long time of sobbing on her mother's shoulders they sat down under the tree together.

"Mom.." Kagome started.

"You know Kagome, sometimes things aren't what they seem." Her mother interrupted.

"Huh?'

"You know I love you. And I know you and I have our difference, but one thing that we will always have in common is our strength. I remember when your father left me, I thought that it was the end. There were many times that I wanted to take my life, but I couldn't because of you and Sota. Sometimes, the littlest things keep us in perspective." With that, her mother got up and went inside. Kagome blinked her eyes furiously, trying to soak in what just transpired between she and her mother. With a deep breath, she realized her mother was right. She was strong and she can get through this. She will get through this, especially with her pup inside of her. She would just have to stall Naraku until her mate returned. She looked at the sky and decided that it was time she should go back home to get ready. For her date with Naraku.

---------~----------


	29. Chapter 29: TD

Technical difficulties....


	30. Chapter 30: and pours

Chapter 29

…**and pours.**

Kagome opened the door to the cold empty apartment. Luckily, Rin was off to music camp for the next week and she didn't have to worry about the little girl. She wouldn't know what to do with her in all the mess that was happening.

Opening the boxes that were brought up to her apartment by the driver, she fumbled through the things. Apparently, Naraku was also going to make her wear what _he _wanted. She held the long coral colored gown in front of her. It was definitely sexy and on any other occasion, she would have loved to wear the dress. _For her mate. _Not the asshole hanyou. She thought about not wearing it and picking something else out from her closet. Something…..more frumpy. However, as she was flipping through her clothes she thought better of it. _What if he forces me to change and he'll be here, while I'm naked? I'm not sure I can handle him by myself._…. With a heavy sigh, she decided she was going to play by Naraku's rules – for the time being. Until she can grasp her hands around HI's shares and bonds. She couldn't believe how blind she'd been. But how was she supposed to know that the contracts she seduced the lechers to sign over were all HI's holdings? Still, she should have paid closer attention. But she had been too careless and worried about making Naraku happy as a customer rather than focusing on the fact that she knew he was a manipulative asshole.

_I'll keep him distracted for now, until Sesshoumaru gets back._ She envisioned her mate mauling the hanyou into little shreds. She smiled at the thought of the hanyou in her mate's fangs, lying lifelessly like a rag doll.

Kagome got dressed, and made herself look _presentable_. Still sexy and elegant but not overdone. She was going to be Eden for the night and she will have Naraku under her spell and power. _Two can play at this game!_ She thought. She was mated to Sesshoumaru and by damn-it! She wasn't going to bend over and just 'take it'! She was smart enough to know when to strike and when to be patient. And right now, she had to be patient and coy.

At 5 minutes to 6, her doorbell rang. She sat on her couch, legs crossed staring at her door. It rang again and she closed her eyes to ignore it. It rang again. This time, she turned her face toward the window instead. _He can wait,_ she thought. She paused as the bell rang again and she heard a frustrated grunt from outside the door. Kagome smiled.

At 6 sharp she rose from her seat and grasp the handle of the door. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her door.

"Ah, Kagome…." Naraku surveyed her up and down. "You look divine!" he commented, staring at her in the long coral gown, deep V-neck halter and the low back almost flashing her ass crack.

She said nothing and stared blankly at him. _Why is he doing this?_ She wondered. _Is it because of Kagura? Why?_ She wanted to cuss him out and rip him apart, but instead found her face and body paralyzed as she stared at the hanyou. All she could do was blink.

"Come, my dear, or we'll be late." His voice brought her back to the current reality as he held out his hand for her. Kagome walked past him and proceeded toward the stairs. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to gaze into his eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight Kagome. I am taking you to my very own charity event. I expect all smiles and cheerfulness from you. You shall be my date for the night and if anyone gets as much as a hint of you being forced into this, I guarantee you, by tomorrow your father will be on a corner begging for change!" Naraku hissed viciously.

Kagome changed her attitude and greeted him with a smugly smile. "Of course, Naraku. Whoever said I was being 'forced'?" Her Siren voice rang out. She tugged her arm free from his grasp and as quickly as she was sultry her demeanor changed back to annoyance as she walked past him down the stairs. She ignored the ogling eyes of the driver holding the door for her and climbed into his limo with as little grace and sexiness as possible.

Kagome seethed with unbearable anger and offered him one smile to the next as he pranced her around his charity benefit like a new toy. Which she figured everyone else thought she was. But she played into his little charade.

As they mingled around the crowd, she recognized a lot of the people from other events she'd gone to per her father's request. She mockingly laughed at herself as she realized that yet again, she was doing something 'per her father's request'.

"Beautiful gown," one of the ladies remarked about her dress.

"Thank you," she responded and felt woman's eyes boring into her back as she walked by. Naraku introduced her as his date to yet another set of people, and they raised their eyebrows. Kagome, titled her head to the side, and emitting a tinkling peal of laughter, she said, "His date, indeed."

The night was long and full of pretentious rich executives, their wives, and young gold-digging mistresses. She figured in their eyes, she was just another one of the young gold-digging whores that Naraku had found himself dating again. The thought infuriated her, but she put on her best acting skills. Ignoring everyone and their snickering comments behind her back. She was so engrossed in thoughts of her Youkai somewhere in San Francisco, she imagined him standing at the pier and his hair flowing carelessly in the wind, while she stood behind him, watching the bay water rustling in and out, with the lights twinkling. The thought helped her continued to smile through the night of unambiguous torture.

…..~…..

Another day of work was exhausting for her and she couldn't wait until the week was over. The nights staying up late and satisfying Smith and the days working frantically for Tashio Inc. was nerve wrecking. _Kami, the man fucks like a rabbit!_ Kanna thought to herself thinking about Smith's voracious libido.

Kanna entered the Suite and looked around. She didn't see Smith right away so she figured he was out on the balcony again. She set down her handbag and striped off her jacket when he emerged from the bedroom with his robe on. She gave him a smile and before she could open her mouth to greet him he interrupted her with a command.

"Dance."

"Huh?" Kanna was confused at his sudden change of attitude.

"Dance for me" he commanded again.

"Wha-….?" Kanna blinked her eyes wildly as her mind raced.

" Eden , damn-it you're a dancer so I want you to strip for me! Stop playing dumb!" his voice getting louder. He was irate by the fact that both she and Naraku had pulled one over on him.

She panicked. She hadn't anticipated this. _Shit!_ Dancing at the club with her girlfriends was one thing but strip dancing? She doesn't even know where to begin! And she's never even seen Eden perform! She had to come up with something fast.

"Darien, I just got off work and besides there's no pole, no music, nothing, how am I supposed to dance?" Kanna tried to derail him.

"You don't need a pole dance" and grabbing the remote he turns on the stereo in their room and the music started to play. "and there's music." He settled into the seat in the room and sipped on his alcohol.

"I don't like this kind of music" she stalled.

"Very well, what would you like to dance to?" Smith was amused at this point, watching her panic.

Sighing she was getting frustrated he was throwing this out of nowhere. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed." She proceeded to walk away from him.

Smith rose from his seat and walked toward her. The dark look of anger from his eyes frightened her a bit but it also aroused her. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his hard body.

"You are to do what I tell you. You sleep when I tell you. Do you think that I've put millions and my reputation on the line so that you can be spoiled? No Eden, you are my sex slave for this week and you'll do what I want, when I want it!" He said roughly while tossing her back, she landed on the large couch.

"I said stop calling me that! I hate that name!" She cried.

"Oh? And why not? Isn't that how you make your living 'Lady Eden'?"

"Fuck you Smith! I regret having agreed to this with Naraku." He watched as the tears began to brim around her eyes.

"Touching but I can give a shit what you regret. What's done is done. I've sacrifice my name and forsaken my money so you'll do as I please. Now, I said dance!" Smith bellowed. She can smell the alcohol on his breath from where she sat.

She was fuming with fury. How had she become just a sex toy for Naraku and then Smith? Tears of anger began to fill her eyes, she pushed them back and stood up. She walked over to the stereo and turn on her favorite station and inhaling sharply, she began to sway her hips uncomfortably.

"Much better" he snickered and tossed the remote on the floor. He' d thought about the whole situation all day. The way 'Eden' had looked at Sesshoumaru at 'the Moonlight' and then the nervousness when Kanna saw them at Aragawa together. Because she was worried her cover would be blown. Ironic how he figured it out _without_ her present. Now he had to figure out why the two looked so much alike. Focusing back to Kanna in the Suite Smith watched as she tried to move to the music. She was awkward and uncomfortable. The girl had no rhythm whatsoever! His suspicions confirmed, she was not Eden. But still, he didn't let on with the fact that he knew. He chugged down the rest of his alcohol and stood up. He dragged her into the bedroom by the arm and tossed her on the bed.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded.

Eyes blazing with anger she glared at him as she unbuttoned her shirt and took off her clothes.

"Now suck it!" he said, springing loose his hard erection.

She tossed her bra to the side and choked back a sob. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her mouth around his hard length. He saw the anger and hatred written on her face. He knew he'd hurt her feelings acting as rough as he did. But Smith was immune by now. He was so angry at Naraku for thinking he could pull the wools over his eyes and he was angry at Kanna for going along with it. He didn't care what the reasons behind them were. This time, his sole intent was to use her for his own pleasure. She wanted to keep up the pretenses; that was fine with him, but he was going to enjoy himself tonight, for all that she was worth and then he'll get even later.

Smith did just that. He fucked Kanna again and again. It was not the provocative, indulgent coupling he'd given her in the past. This was pure animal fucking- the male overpowering the female. He didn't care whether or not she was enjoying herself, he just wanted to exert his mastery over her – he owned her.

…..~…..

Kagome felt like it'd been a million years past when he finally brought her home.

"You don't need to pretend to be a gentleman" Kagome said over her shoulder as Naraku walked her to her door.

"Don't be so harsh, Kagome. I am quite a gentleman, you'll soon realize that." He answered and continued to follow her up the steps._ I hightly doubt that jerk!_ Her heels clicked loudly as she was practically stomping up the stairs to her apartment. She figured she'd go back to her _real home_ after he left.

Standing in front of her door, she punched in the codes to her apartment and the door clicked, signaling that it was unlock. She entered her apartment and proceeded to close the door when Naraku stopped it with his hand. And then without preamble, asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in, little minx?"

"You already know the answer to that. Good night!" Kagome said with coldness in her voice and moved to push the door close again, when he pushed it further open and invited himself into her apartment. His hard force making her stumble in her heels a little. When she regained her balance, she saw the look on his face that sent chills down her spine and her stomach churned. She began to back away from him. "What…what do you want Naraku?" Kagome stammered as he walked toward her.

"Eden, Eden, Eden, " he was getting really close and her heart wanted to jump out of her chest from nervousness. "All these years, to think, you were right under my nose, and I didn't even know. All the time and money spent, just so I can be close to you…and now…now, I just wanted what should have been mine years ago."

"You…" her voice caught in the pit of her stomach when he moved fast to grab her. She threw her hands up and screeched. She waited and blinked. Opening her eyes, she realized that she had erected a barrier. _Breathe. Be brave Kagome. You have youkai blood running through you!_

She watched Naraku recomposing himself and chuckled as he turned to leave. She exhaled and before she realized it, Naraku had broken through her weak barrier and pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her and turned her around so that her face was pressed against the wall and he leaned in very close.

"OWWW!" She screamed. "Let go of me, asshole!" _He's so fast! _He held her firm in place as she continued to struggle free. _And much, much stronger than Kagura! _Kagome realized.

"You may be strong little miko, but don't mistake my kindness for weakness." He hissed, his breath hot on her neck. "I like you, I really do. There is something alluring about you that seemed to have captured us all. And I'm going to easy on you, but don't push it, before you really could get hurt." Naraku warned her all the while his fingers tracing the outline of her body. Kagome felt his hard-on probing her body and fear rumbled through her body like thunder. She swallowed hard as her mind raced to get him off her, and out of her apartment.

Naraku sensed her nervousness and it aroused him even more. Leaning in closer to her, he positioned himself between her legs and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her close, trapping her. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, and it sent another eerie shiver down her spine. She wanted to puke. "I'm not going fuck you – just yet. I'm going to wait until you're begging for me to shove it deep inside of you."

"Over my dead body, Naraku." Kagome hissed back through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with fury.

Naraku let out an amused laugh. "Exactly my point Kagome." He replied, still pinning her in place.

She blinked wildly, confused at his statement. Her curiosity got the better of her. "What do you mean?" She asked, her chest heaving from anger. She continued to struggled but recognized that he was extremely strong and she'd never dealt with this kind of force before. Everything was so sudden and it shocked her. She worried about the pup inside and thought to take him on with brains rather than brawn. However, there were still a lot of things that she didn't understand.

Naraku's slow laugh of amusement startled her and he loosened his grip on her. "You mean to tell me, Sesshoumaru hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" She asked. He let go of her and took a few steps back, but it did little to diminish her apprehension.

"I noticed you're carrying. But I can also sniff that mutt's disgusting stench on you, in you. I am not going to fuck you with his stench all over you. But pretty soon, my dear, you will be in heat and you'll be begging for me to satisfy you." He continued to taunt her, enjoying her baffled and confused expressions.

"How arrogant of you Naraku, to think that I have so little control over my body." She matched his snickering tone of voice. But, the repetitive scanning of his eyes up and down her body, lingering on her breast and below her waist made her cringe. She'd never felt so violated before. Not even when she was prancing around the club in her underwear did she feel as naked as his eyes scanning her at the moment.

"Oh, but you won't be able to control it Kagome. You see, when a female of a mutt is in heat, she needs to be satisfied, _at all cost_. If she doesn't the churning and rushing of her blood is too much, the pain can be extremely agonizing." Naraku paused to soak in the confused look on her face. "You'll be restless, frustrated, hungry for carnage and if the heat isn't soothed Kagome, you will even risk death. Even worst off for you, the death of the bastard within your womb."

"That's impossible, I can't be in heat if I'm pregnant!" She threw back with confidence all the while the beating of her heart gave away all her uncertainty.

Naraku let out a triumphant smile, "Mated to a Dai yet you know so little. It is because you are pregnant that it will make the heat worst for you, especially without your mate around. But don't worry, I'll be right here, to cater to your need." With that he pulled her by the hair and pressed his lips hard onto hers. She pinched her lips shut. She moved to elbow him in the ribs but he caught her and let out an amused laugh _again._

_Just you wait Naraku, when Sesshoumaru gets back he'll kill you! Or have what's left after I'm done with you!! _But she hadn't the slightest clue on how to overpower his strength. She found herself on the loosing end of both battle of wits and fortitude. Naraku finally released her after deciding that he'd had enough fun with her for the time being.

As he was walking out he turned abruptly, "And don't even bother to reach your mutt. I've had him quite tied up right now. You won't be able to reach him, being so far buried under the barrier I've set up."

"You? It was you all along?" Kagome queried, with eyes full of loathing.

"Who else could get the great Sesshoumaru to leave his precious mate?" He answered, quite pleased with himself.

"I'm confused, why Naraku? Why me, why us? What did we ever do to you?" Kagome mumbled weakly as she choked back a sob.

"You shall be my new Kikyo. You will replace what that mutt InuYasha took from me!"

Naraku said over his shoulder and left.

_InuYasha, even after you've left me, you still left a trail of pain in the wake of your absence. InuYasha...why? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?_

_Sesshoumaru, I need you! Please…._

Kagome gave up, feeling too tired and defeated to try and win this battle by herself. She knew her strength came from her confidence. And without her mate there to cheer her on, she felt completely helpless.

…..~…..

Kanna stirred. The sound of her alarm let her know that it was almost 7AM. She knew she had to get up and get ready for work, but her body was still so tired and sore. He was rough with her last night, like he was angry with her. She knew he was, but she couldn't understand what she'd done to make him angry. Groaning lazily, she dragged herself out of bed to get ready.

Coming out of the shower, she saw that Smith was already up, sipping his coffee on the balcony with his laptop in front of him. Dressed in a pale pink suit, she tied her hair in a ponytail and went to retrieve the sake.

"Room service." A voice came from behind the door. Kanna went over to open the door and the service boy pushed the breakfast cart in. She thanked the boy and he bowed to thank her for the tip.

She went over to get herself a cup of coffee when she caught glimpse of the newspaper, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, while her eyes widen with incomprehension. Plastered across the front page was her mate with Kagome in tow.

"**CEO and owner of Naraku Enterprises's new girlfriend?"** The headline questioned. _ What? Impossible, he's mated to me! _Kanna thought with banal shock.

She felt her hand shook and the newspaper rattled. She bit down on her tongue hard to stop herself from crying. She couldn't blow her cover and thought she'd confront Naraku later. But she couldn't help herself and slumped into the chair as the newspaper fell from her hands.

From outside Smith watched as Kanna picked up the newspaper and her face paled. He noticed her shoulder slumped just as body shook and the paper fell from her hands. He didn't think she realized that she'd suddenly burst into tears and fell onto the chair. He went in to check on her.

He watched as she began to frantically wipe her tears away as he approached. Without saying anything, Smith picked up the newspaper and saw that Naraku was prancing Sesshoumaru's wife around at some charity event. _What the fuck? Naraku you're a little manipulating bastard aren't you? _Smith tossed the newspaper down disgusted he had made a deal with such a scumbag.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kanna.

"Mmmm." She nodded.

"What's the matter?" He continued when he heard her sniffled. Smith settled into his seat at the dining table.

"Nothing." Kanna moved to grab her handbag and files for work.

She moved to leave. He leaned over from his seat caught her by her hand. She stopped but didn't turn to face him. Kanna exhaled heavily.

"Kanna, tell me what's going on?" Smith's voice cascade over her as he stood up and pulled her into him.

"I said nothing." Kanna heard the iciness in her tone. She just wanted to get out of there, before she burst into tears. She couldn't believe Naraku had gone and done such a thing, after the fact that he had marked her and mated her.

Surprising himself, Smith took her by the arms and turned her around. Tilting up her chin to meet his eyes, his thumb caressing over her cheek. "You're not really Eden are you, Kanna?" Her eyes shot up from shock, but she didn't respond. Instead she turned her face so she didn't have to look into his eyes. Those deep colbalt blue eyes, deep as the depth of the ocean. Smith let go of her and sat down again.

She didn't need to answer. Her silence a resounding 'yes'. Picking up the bottle of sake, he began pour himself a cup. As he rose to cup to meet his lips, she turned and letting out a sharp gasp, she spread her palm over the cup. Wrapping her delicate fingers about the little cup, she took it from him.

"Don't." Kanna said softly. "You should stop drinking this." Kanna took the cup and bottle of sake in her hands. She felt an icy numbness take over her limbs and only recomposing herself, she walked toward the sink and dumped the liquid down the drain. And without another word, Kanna left the Suite.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**~Review please! ~TS  
**_


	31. Chapter 31: Truths revealed

Chapter 31

**Truths revealed.**

.....~.....

"What is it you want Kanna?" Naraku's voice was agitated and dismissive, he didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"What do you think you're doing Naraku?" Kanna shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Naraku answered coyly.

"Stop playing dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean!" Kanna tossed the papers on to his desk, and pranced back and forth nervously while her hands shook from anger.

"Oh, this," Naraku glanced quickly at the article. Blasé, he asked. "What of it?"

"What of it?!" Kanna was indignant. "How about you explain to me what the fuck you're doing with her?"

"Having my own fun while you're busy fucking Smith. Is that a problem?" He leaned back onto his chair, his palms behind his head while he rested his feet on the desk.

"Naraku! How can you say that? I did it because of you!" She swallowed hard, she was getting more agitated, looking slightly shifty.

"I've no time for this Kanna. Get out." Naraku's voice was low and deathly.

Kanna threw back her head and licked her lips, straighten her posture and held tilted her chin up. "I want you to stop seeing her, or else!" She placed her hands upon her little hips for emphasis.

Naraku's dark eyes narrowed into slits. "Or else what Kanna?"

"I won't stay with Smith. He hasn't bailed out of the contract yet, and I doubt he trusts you enough to bail out until the end of the week. So I suggest, unless you want your cover blown, I want you to stop seeing Kagome." She demanded.

Naraku moved with incredible speed and grasped his fingers around her neck hard. She had to tip-toe not to choke.

"Don't forget your place in the world Kanna." She heard the icy coldness in his voice. "You belong to me! And you will do as I say. If you fuck this up for me, I will see to it that your little brother suffers so horribly that he'll be begging for me to kill him!"

He let her loose and she stumbled backwards staring at the man she loved. Realizing that just like Kagura and the rest, she was just a pawn on his chest board.

"Understood?" He questioned but it sounded more like a command. She nodded. "Good. Now get the fuck out and I don't want to see your fucking face again, until I call for you!"

Disbelief lodged in her chest. Everything about what he just said, did, screamed denial to her, but the truth was hard to escape. She was stunned by his actions after all the years she'd been with him, served him, catered to him, loved him!

Kanna stumbled deliriously out the door. She was seething with anger but there was nothing that she could do. Her brother was deathly ill and Naraku was the only person who can suppress his pains and keep him alive. She thought it was love and affection for her on his part. Now, she realized that it was just something he had to hold over her. She bit down on her tongue hard enough to focus on that pain so that she wouldn't have to cry. She hailed a taxi back to work, her mind spinning. If only she could do something to help her little brother. Then, she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Her little scare tactic hadn't work and she worried when Naraku finds out that Smith already knew she wasn't Eden, she'll be dead for sure. Not to mention, what she did with his spell induced Sake. But who can help her? The familiar clench of grief at the moment of her broken heart went unnoticed for once as she was focus on her worries over her little brother and her own life.

.....~......

.........~.........

Kagome's Father made her stay home from work so she can focus on dealing with Naraku and not have to worry about matters of the office. She lied in their bed, stroking her stomach, her fingers running back and forth, as if coaxing the pup within. She smiled at the thought of a little hanyou running around. She imagined the boy would look much like his father where if it was a girl that it would look like her.

She focused on things that would make her happy, like what name she would call her pup. She smiled brightly as names ran through her mind. Her fingers stroking her belly as she called out each name that came to mind, grasping her voice around it. She made faces as names that came about that sounded ridiculous or laughed when the names came out sounding silly.

Her happiness was short lived when she started thinking about what Naraku had said. As she lied there on their grand bed, the scent of her mate surrounded her and she missed him dearly. Tears flowed as she craved the warmth of his embrace, the tenderness of it and the love that she felt when he held her.

Picking up her phone, she dialed his number for the hundredth time she thought. It went to his voicemail right away and when she tried to leave yet another message, it again, told her his inbox was full. She knew it was bullshit, that it was Naraku's doing.

"_It is because you're pregnant that makes the heat worst." _Naraku's voice rang in her memory like a broken record.

She wished somehow she could contact his mother or Toto-Sai for their advice and opinion if Naraku's words were true, but she didn't know how. _Just keep breathing, it'll be okay_…she told herself.

Kagome closed her eyes and the vision of her mate entered her mind. Instantaneously, she felt the heat rising within her body. Memories of his kisses, touch, and moans invaded her mind. A warmer flash of heat rushed through her body and she realized what Naraku had said was true. She was in heat.

She bit down on her lip and tried to subside the urge. She thought of other things instead. She concentrated on work. She thought about the club and what she was going to do with it, _sell it? to whom?_ she still wasn't sure. But whatever she did, her mate kept flashing through her head, the way he felt as he entered her body; his hard thrusts, his slow soft ones. His body pulsating as he released himself inside of her. She felt her groin hot and a burning sensation of needing him between her legs was like an irritable itch she couldn't scratch. Kami, how she needed him, wanted him right now! _His kisses…._She began to trace her finger around her lips reminiscing on the taste of him, how his tongue tangled and danced along with hers.

She held her breath, waiting for the experience to pass. She _hoped _that it would pass. But with his scent surrounding her everywhere, it only got stronger and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Sesshoumaru…. _

Specifically she couldn't stop seeing his taut, nakedness. His lean toned muscles. His hard rod and how he drilled it deep inside of her. His kisses, his touch, everything began to spin fast and she felt her heat rising and dear Kami, she was so wet for him. She bit down on her lips again to let the memories fade but it got stronger with each of her effort to subside it. Panic gripped her and she had to remember with a sudden upsurge of nausea of Naraku's probing member poking at her. She wanted to vomit. She realized that if she was in heat at the moment, and wasn't able to control herself, she feared what she would do later when Naraku was near.

Kagome fought the thought off. _No I'll never succumb to him! I'd never let him touch me like that – ever!_ She willed herself. _I will not betray him, no, not my Sesshoumaru. Not my body, not my heart! _

She belonged to her mate, she knew and she was his. _Only his._ She knew her will was strong but being so unfamiliar DaiYokai's pregnancy, her confidence wavered. As she lied in bed, frantic about her position, she thought of a solution.

Without hesitation, Kagome closed her eyes and let the images of her mate, memories of him, flood her senses. Her blood rushed and she felt hot and wet between her thighs. Her hands reached up and pressed her breast together, starting a gentle massaging rhythm. A moan escaped her lips when she envisioned his mouth, hot and wet on her nipples before taking her breast whole in his mouth. She found her harden peaks and tweaked it with just enough force to send the gasping for another breath. Her fingers trailed its way down her stomach and she found her aroused bud. She squirmed at the touch on her clit. Slowly moving circles grew faster, and her body jerked in time to the rhythm. Her moans louder as she bit her lip and slid two fingers inside her slit and continued to massage her clit with her thumb. She wanted to shout her mate's name out loud as she came but she kept silent. Breathing heavily, she slumped her body into the bed. But the drenching, tingling wetness, fizzled through her veins and she felt the heat rising again. _Oh Kami,_ she thought as she squeezed her legs together and rubbed. She had hoped that it would have helped her and diminished the heat but it only got worst. Caving in, Kagome pleasured herself again and again, until she was exhausted, too tired and fell asleep.

.....~......

A knock on the door woke her from her rest. She looked out her sliding door and noticed it was mid-afternoon. Stirring hazily in bed, the scent of her own wetness swarmed her nostrils. "Just a minute." Kagome called out.

She dragged herself out of bed and went to rinse her hands, wash her face and straighten out her outfit. Opening the door, she saw that it was Kumi with a worried look on her face. "Yes, Kumi?"

"Ma'am, there's a young lady here to see you." Kumi informed.

"I don't want to see anyone. Tell her to go away." Kagome said softly.

"Ma'am, she said it's important and she refused to leave until she's seen you."

With a sigh, Kagome stepped out of her bedroom and followed Kumi downstairs. As Kagome reached the foyer she stopped dead in her track with shock when she saw the face of the woman who came to see her.

"Kagome…." the female voice called.

"What do you want?! After all this time, you have the audacity to come see me?!" Kagome's voice boisterous and filled with hate.

.....~.....

.........~........

San Francisco was cold and foggy especially during fall. Sesshoumaru stood out on the boat that carried him from land to the large infamously known island – Alcatraz. He noticed the hazard teams scurrying about trying to clear the area. He stepped off the boat and waving off the offered mask he proceeded to the initial point where the fire had started.

_Something's amiss._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he examined the area. He could feel it in the air. The scent of it, something familiar, a scent he'd known before. _What was it?_ But before he could finish his thoughts, loud conversations and arguments disrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing here? You're not authorized!" Jaken bellowed.

"We are here to assist Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio down to the station for some questioning." One of the officers answered.

"On what charges?" Jaken asked angrily.

…..~…..

.........~.........

"Kagome, I need your help."

"Help? And why should I help _you_ Kikyo?" Kagome sneered.

"Because," Kikyo looked down, twirling her fingers together nervously "because he has InuYasha and if you don't help me, InuYasha will die." Kikyo begged frantically.

"Who has him and why should I care?" Kagome glared at the woman.

"I know you're upset at us, and I don't blame you. You have every right to be. Every right to hate us. And I don't have a reason for why you should help us other than the fact that, InuYasha didn't betray you the way you thought." Kikyo's voice was soft and beseeching.

"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll only let me explain Kagome…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyo. With a sigh, she offered Kikyo a seat and asked Kumi to bring the tea. Oddly, despite her anger and hurt, she found it impossible to ignore the entreaty in Kikyo's voice or to doubt her sincerity.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but Naraku has InuYasha hostage and he wants this" Kikyo opened a little precious box and inside laid a pink jewel.

Kagome gasped. "The Shikon No Tama? I thought this was only a legend…"

"No, it's not. It's real. I stole it from Naraku because he had wanted to use it for his own empowerment. You see, he approached my parents to marry me. When my parents declined his offer he had blackmail them by kidnapping my mom." _Yeah that sounds like Naraku alright._ "My father agreed and I had to put on a show, of how happy I was to be his betrothed and soon his wife. But behind the scene, he was abusive in every way. He treated me like I was his property and I was always under strict observation, making it extremely difficult for me to run away." Kikyo paused to take a breath trying to recall her horrendous predicament.

"The last time I tried to escape, with the help of InuYasha, he'd beaten InuYasha near death. I was dragged back and tied up. Beat up and repeatedly raped by him, some of his business partners, and securities." Kikyo cried turning her head away from Kagome as she remembered the incident. Kagome reached her hands over to sympathize with Kikyo.

"He starved me for days only giving me enough water to survive. I wish was I dead instead, but he kept me alive to torture me. Finally, when I vowed that I would never leave again, he slowly let me back in his life. I gained his trust and when he was away for a business trip, I went into his safe and stole the jewel." Kikyo's hand caressed over the box. "You see, he had let me lived so that I can help purify the jewel for him and he can make his wish. But my powers weren't strong enough so I knew that when he learned of this, he would kill me along with my family. I had to leave. And I am so sorry that you felt betrayed by InuYasha but there was no one that could help me. And we didn't have time to explain to you. But you see, somehow, he'd found us. InuYasha protected me and got captured in the process. I waited for days until I was sure it was safe before leaving my hiding spot and coming to you. I know Naraku wants the jewel, and once I give it to him, he'll kill both InuYasha and I. I already know he'd already kill my parents." Kikyo bit her lips. "I can never forgive myself, but I have to sacrifice my family for the greater goods of everyone else."

"What do you mean?' Kagome asked.

"You see, with a purified jewel, Naraku will be able to make any wish he wants upon it. Even world domination, which is what he intends to do. We can't allow that. He'll enslave everyone and torture us all!" Kikyo explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked sympathetically. She had misunderstood both of them for all these years.

"I want you to keep this. You're a stronger miko than I, and you'll be able to purify it for a good use. It will grant you any wish you want once it's purified. It is my gift to you. It's the least I can do for all the trouble that I've caused you." Kikyo wiped her tears away and offered her a smile.

"But what about InuYasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"I will go and save him myself. And if I die, then at least I will die with him. And I know that the jewel is in safe hands. I'm okay with that." She inhaled with a hint of determination and self-satisfaction.

"No, you can't! There's got to be another way!" Kagome protested grabbing both of Kikyo's hands.

"There isn't Kagome. Naraku may be a hanyou but he's strong. I've seen him in his true form when I lived with him. He spent much time harboring his strength and powers, not to mention he has an army of men who are ready to do his bidding anytime. His security and powers are tight and strong, I don't think anyone can defeat him. ." Kikyo's voice soften with acceptance of her fate.

"Sesshoumaru, my mate." Kagome announced.

"Kagome, you're too generous. InuYasha has always said that of you. And truly you have such a giving heart. His words as well. And I know you're mate is strong and powerful but don't underestimate Naraku. He's coy and extremely conniving. He's hidden his strengths well. And besides, I've caused you enough trouble and heartache, I only wish to have you help me by keeping the jewel safe so that it would never be tainted by the likes of Naraku. So that he will never be able to achieve world domination! If you can have your mate block the powers that emits from the jewel, Naraku will never know that you have it. And no matter what, I will never tell him that I've given the jewel to you." Kikyo wrapped Kagome's hands around the box.

"Kikyo…."

"Kagome, you're lucky. And I'm happy for you." Kikyo brushed Kagome's cheek gently, then her gaze settled on Kagome's stomach.

"Huh?" Kagome's voice wavered with confusion.

"Because you have the love of many." Kikyo answered softly.

"InuYasha loves you." Kagome pointed out.

"Only because I remind him of you. And he saved me because he felt he had to, he has a generous heart and we've been friends since we were children. But I see the look in his eyes whenever he looked at me. I can tell he sometimes wished that I were you and I know I can never take the place in his heart he has for you." Kikyo's voice was sad and nostalgic.

"I …." Kagome wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's okay to be blessed Kagome. Embrace it." With that Kikyo rose off her seat and left to save her love.

…..~…..

............

Naraku dragged Kagome by the arm up the stairs to her apartment after she'd purposely caused a scene at dinner.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. He made her punch in the code to her door and as soon as he heard the click he shoved her in. She stumbled inside and he slammed the door shut. She turned after regaining her balance and stared at one very upset hanyou. His red eyes were gleaming with unfathomable anger and she felt another shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard as she backed away from him. Suddenly she felt her body heat rising. Her heart raced as fear swarm over her little frame. She watched helplessly as Naraku chuckled.

"You're in heat." Naraku snickered.

"Stay away from me Naraku. I don't want you and I never will! In heat or not!" Kagome screamed as she continued to step away from him. Naraku laughed in an amused manner.

"You must have pleased yourself today, didn't you?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

Kagome's jaw wanted drop off her face. She gawked at him, eyes blinking wildly. Her mouth began to round and to say something but only a puff of air came out.

"How did I know?" he laughed again, completely pleased with himself. "Because if you hadn't, the heat would have subsided. But instead, you fell right into my trap of where I want you to be, by pleasuring yourself earlier." Naraku was giddy as he watched her paled in horror. "Women, so prosaic, so predictable."

"You….you….fucking bastard!" with that she lunged at Naraku to attack him and he caught both her wrists.

"Eager little thing aren't you? Don't worry Kagome, I'll please you soon enough. In fact, we'll be fucking all night from the heat that's coming off of you." Naraku combined both her wrist into one hand and held it behind her back. With his free hand he loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Let go of me Naraku, or you'll be sorry!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, you'll be worth it. And especially the look on Sesshoumaru's face when he catches a whiff of me in you." Naraku chuckled and she continued to struggle free from him. Her body heat rising, and she felt the turmoil within herself.

She was horny. She wanted to fuck. She _needed_ to fuck.

But she'd die before she lets a low life like Naraku touch her! She surprised herself and him when she summoned up the strength to break free and elbowed him in the ribs, _hard!_ She followed it up with trying to knee him in the groin but missed and got his thigh instead. Reactively, Naraku back handed her so hard, she landed on the floor, dazed.

"Fucking bitch! You're going to be feisty fuck and I'm going to enjoy every second while I drive deep inside of you! And when I do, I'm _not_ going to be gentle. You will _not_ enjoy it! I am _not_ your mate. And when I'm done with you, I'll make sure you're passed around well enough for my men to enjoy as well!" Naraku scowled continuing to stride toward her while he yanked off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Naraku soaked in the sight of her as she pulled herself up and only managed to lean on her elbows while her body laid stretched along the floor. Her luscious legs, smooth and sexy as it extended out from the skirt of her dress that'd been hiked up to her thigh from the fall.

Kagome tasted blood in her mouth as she turned to see Naraku approaching. "Don't come any nearer Naraku!" Kagome warned him all the while her stomach felt acidic at the thought of his naked body on hers.

"Oh, don't fight it Kagome, it would only be fatal for you and the little bastard inside. It would be so much easier for you if you'd just let yourself go. Come on Kagome, beg me to fuck you. You want me to fuck you. All you have to do is say the word and I'll fuck you so good, you won't even remember who Sesshoumaru is anymore." Naraku lowered his voice to soft murmur. It rang in her ear with such a daunting seduction.

Kagome finally managed to pull herself up from the floor and yet as she stood on her feet she felt dizzy and crumbled once again onto the floor. Using her feet she pushed herself back as Naraku already had his shirt completely unbuttoned. A cloud crossed her mind at the sight of him coming so close!!

Her eyes stared at his chiseled chest and fit abs. If she wasn't in such an undesirable position, in that moment she might have thought him sexy.

"You like it don't you?" Naraku continued to taunt while he shed his shirt.

"Fuck you Naraku!" Kagome spat.

"I thought you'd never ask. Now let's have some fun shall we?" In a blink he was in front of her while she was pinned against the wall. Naraku reached down and fisted a handful of her hair and pulled her on her knees. Kagome was trembling with terror and angst. She furiously fought with herself to suppress the heat that continued to rise at the sight of the firm chest in front of her. To her dismay, she found him sexy and arousing. Her carnage called out to her and it was more than deafening. With his free hand he loosen his belt. "Now, let's start it off with a little blow job. And I swear Kagome, if you bite me, you will regret it!"

"Let go of me Naraku, I want to be comfortable." Kagome rasped, breathing heavily as she asked him in a low aroused tone. The craving was so strong, so hard to deny or fight; it was uncanny.

"I see the heat has finally gotten to you." Naraku announced triumphantly, he loosend his grip on her.....

....~.....

.........~........

Sesshoumaru stood, his hand behind his back, looking up at the sky, thinking about his mate, all the while, quietly listening to the conversation. His hair flowed recklessly in the wild winds of the Bay.

"No charges, we just would like to question Mr. Tashio on the events surrounding the fire and the death of his employees." The officer answered.

"That's absurd! My boss had just arrived to America! He's dealing with the matter right now!" Jaken defended.

"Regardless, we need him down at the station, unless you want us to come back with a warrant. By which time, it'll get ugly." The second officer threatened.

"Gentleman! It seems as if we have a misunderstanding." Sesshoumaru heard an unfamiliar male's voice, but he didn't turn around.

"And who are you?" Jaken's voice asked.

"My name is Miroku Bousan and I am Mr. Tashio's attorney." He handed a business card to the police officers. "As of right now, Mr. Tashio is under my council and he won't be answering any questions for you at the moment. You may have your lead detective on the case contact me in the morning to set up an appointment." Miroku directed them.

The officers annoyed, but took the card and turned their heels to leave. Sesshoumau still stood firm, trying to remember where he'd smell the familiar scent before. He heard the whole conversation and he was waiting as he heard Miroku's footsteps approaching.

"This Sesshoumaru did not call for you. Nor do I know who you are." Sesshoumaru started off.

"Yes, I am aware of this. However, my wife had asked me to come." Miroku informed.

"Your wife?" Sesshoumaru asked, and the scent on the lawyer was something very vaguely familiar.

"Yes. My wife's name is Sango. She's your mate's good friend and had requested me to come to be of service to you." Miroku answered.

"Hn. I see. Well, what is this all about?"

"Mr. Tashio, if I may be so bold, but as it seems there's a hidden barrier around this place, as if meaning to block something out. Also, I came because your mate had contacted Sango worried about you."

_Why would she be worried about me?_ "How is my mate?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cool and unfazed. But his heart began to race with his mind concerning his mate's safety and well being.

"I'm not sure, as I did not speak with her, but whatever is going on, it had gotten my Sango quite worked up as well." Miroku let out a soft chuckle at the thought of his frantic wife.

"You are right, Miroku. Something is very out of place. This area was highly secured. No one from the outside could have caused this kind of damage. It was an inside job, now I have to figure out who." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mr. Tashio, please, I believe it's best for you to return to Japan. I will handle the legal aspects over here with your personal assistant. I fear your presence here was a decoy." Miroku pointed out. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows at the lawyer. He was impressed with the young man's ability to see through the mysterious set up.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru caught the scent that was so mysterious to him. The scent of a half-demon. "Stay put." He commanded Miroku and Jaken as he took off, leaping after the scent.

Sesshoumaru leaped over the trees and broken building. The half-demon fired two darts at him. Sesshoumaru caught it with his fingers and tossed it aside like it was nothing. The little half-demon did not know of his abilities and soon was caught by the DaiYokai.

Choking the strange half-demon with his hands, he began to question him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The hanyou did not speak and Sesshoumaru tighten his grip. "Tell me!"

"I…I… …" and before the hanyou could say anything else, a lazer was fired and killed the hanyou instantly. Sesshoumaru dropped his limp body to find the other culprit but he'd already escaped.

Sesshoumaru returned to the group where Jaken was blabbing on about his important role as Sesshoumaru's PA.

"Sess..Sesshoumaru-san! You're back! What happened?" Jaken queried nervously.

"It seems our culprit had revealed himself Mr. Tashio?" Miroku asked.

"Hn. There were more than one. I should have figured as much." With that, he flipped his cell phone to call home but there was interference through the lines. Frustrated he'd been tricked he flipped his phone closed. "Miroku, your presence is unexpected, so I don't think there will be any interference on your side." Miroku nodded. "Jaken, go with Miroku, call Hayato to go and protect Kagome and Rin. I'm heading back to Tokyo right now. I'll send Hayato over to help with this mess once I reach home." Sesshoumaru directed the two.

"Yes sir!" Jaken said eagerly.

"Yes, Mr. Tashio." Miroku nodded. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for the boat to take him back to land. He flew over the Bay himself and went directly to his private Jet. _Kagome, I'm coming for you. Hold on, my mate….._

_............~............_

_I took my time to write, now it's your turn to **review**, *please!* Thank you!! ~T.S.  
_


	32. Chapter 32: A loss and a gain

Chapter 32

**A Loss and a gain.  
**

Kagome groaned. Her body ached all over and she felt dizzy. Stirring in bed, she looked outside and saw her mate striding toward her from the terrace. She stopped moving and waited, looking at him as he approached, wearing a weary look on his face. He knelt beside the bed, and brushed the strands of hair that fell over her face. He reached behind her ear and tucked the hairs there. The back of his hand caressed over her face.

Kagome laid watching her mate and she smiled, happy he was with her again. But the sadness in his eyes, filled with pain and agony was undeniable. It pierced aggressively through her marks. Her mate continued to slide his hand past her face and down her neck, in a smooth gliding motion, almost like flowing water.

"What happened? How…..how did I get here?" She asked him, still dazed and very very dizzy.

"Shhh…rest." He brushed his thumb over her lips and rested it there. She puckered her lips to kiss his finger. He returned her smile but Kagome could still feel his agonizing pain.

Suddenly she needed him closer, needed to feel the warmth of his embrace, the safety of his strong arms. "Sesshoumaru…hold me, please." She requested. He pulled the blanket off and slid into bed with her, cradling her in his arms before tucking the blanket again under her chest. Kagome rested her head on her mate's chest and heard the loud thumping of his heart. "What happened?" She requested for an answer.

Silence.

"When did you get home? How…how..where is Naraku?" She felt her mate tensed and the mark on her shoulder trembled with ire.

"I got home last night…." He answered.

"But…how did_ I _get home?" She queried, trying to remember the events that transpired.

"Hayato brought you home…" his voice was soft, but she felt it quivering with anger. She wondered what it could be. She also questioned why he was being so elusive with her.

"Hayato?" She realized her voice came out weak and lack of energy.

"Yes." He stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head.

With straining effort she continued to inquire, "But…why?"

He gathered her in his arms tightly before he answered, "Because I had asked him to."

"You did? But…" her head hurt, she was confused.

"You were passed out when he brought you home, Kagome." Kagome felt the wrath burning from him. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's body began to shake a little. She was bewildered by the whole situation. She was glad her mate was home and everything was back to normal. But it didn't make sense to her. Why was he trembling? Her mate? The great Dai?

"But…but…I don't understand. Sesshoumaru, please tell me what happened…my…my head hurts." She pleaded for some answer. She felt she was running around a maze in the foggiest night and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to find her way out. _Why is he being so distant toward me?_ She questioned.

"I knew something was amiss when I couldn't feel you. Miroku came to me, Sango had requested him to. But I came home too late…I'm sorry…Naraku had you alone in your apartment…"

And that's when it all became clear to her. The memories of what happened came back, and her mate's voice became a distant murmur…

…..~…..

Flashback….

"Kami, Naraku, I need…." She begged as she rose to her feet. Naraku pulled her in by the back of her neck and pressed his lips hard onto hers. He began to cup her breast before moving to the back to find the zipper on her dress. She pulled away from his harsh kiss, "Naraku…" she cried, breathlessly…

"Yes…my little sex slave..?" he answered, chuckling at the new nickname for her.

"You…." She began panting and gasping for air…"you…"

"Yes, you need me." he finsished, please the heat had taken her over; his eyes hooded over as he scanned her heaving bosoms, distracted he didn't realize until it was too late. She pushed him away.

"You don't touch me ever!!!" she screamed and her hand flew past, meeting his face and her nails dragged along his skin.

"DAMN IT!!!" Naraku screeched as he whacked her hand away.

She summoned all that she could and backed far away from him.

"YOU BITCH!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he bellowed angrily as his hand reached up and cupped his face. Holding his palm in front of him, he saw blood. She had clawed through his skin like an animal.

"You are not touching me you fucking jerk! No way in hell, am I going to succumb to the likes of you!" She bristled at him.

"We'll see about that!" He ran toward her with demonic speed but she held out her palm and a pink energy ball blasted from her palm sending him flying backwards, his back slamming against the wall hard. He fell face forward and blood trickled out of his mouth.

_How did the bitch get so strong? How is her heat not able to control her body??_

He got up his feet and sneered. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you think you're going to escape my grasp tonight, or any night for that matter!"

She held out the palm of her hand at him. "Come and get it if you want more pain Naraku!" She said with certain potency. "Let me tell you something, you disgusting excuse for a hanyou! I am Kagome Tashio! Mated to Sesshoumaru. I have DaiYokai blood coursing through my veins, and I will not, allow a filth like you to touch me! Ever!!! Now die!!" Kagome never felt this kind of power combined with such hatred before. She was rapidly enraged and she felt like she almost couldn't control it. The throb of DaiYoukai's pedigree rushing through her slim, delicate veins were filled with thirst for death - death and a taste of blood of the hanyou in front of her. A murderous hunger she'd never felt before and it was getting stronger by the second. She didn't know where it was coming from, and she had no desire to try and control it. So, indulging her thirst for the bastard's gore, she blasted one energy ball after another at him.

Naraku was able to dodge a few of her blasts but not all of them. Wounded, he was most irked of his current situation. His efforts to get close to her were thrwarted off by her attacks. He couldn't fathom where her power and energy was coming from, not knowing, that she had both her mate and his mother's blood flowing within her veins.

Aside from that, she was wearing her bracelet, which lent her the powers of the strong monk who had blessed it and being a miko, after she'd touched the sacred jewel a small amount of its power was drawn within her.

Coughing up blood, Naraku got on his feet with great effort and faced the miko again. Unaware, when she moved to attack him again, the power of the jewel flared and it filled his senses. He stood laughing, even though he took her blast full on. When the dust from the wall cleared, he was no where to be seen and Kagome collapsed from exhaustion as the scent of blood filled the air….

….~…..  
Hayato had gone to Sesshoumaru's estate and was informed by Kumi that Kagome wasn't there. Tracking her scent, he followed it toward her apartment. By the time he reached her place, he found her door ajar. Entering her dwelling, he saw Kagome collapsed on the floor. The scent of blood still coated the air. He checked her pulse, which was very faint. Lifting her up, he flew toward Sesshoumaru's estate and both he and Kumi tended to her until Sesshoumaru returned.

....end flashback...

.....~.....

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called his mate. His voice but a whisper and tender. Again, she sensed the sorrow and pain. _What happened that had caused him this unbearable pain? I know I didn't sleep with Naraku!!  
_

"Mate?" She called him

"Hn?" he answered, stroking her arm softly.

"Why are you so sad? Is something wrong?" Her voice was so innocent, it was beckoning his heart to cave. The grandfather clock in their room sounded like a ticking bomb to him.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he going to explain this to his mate? He didn't know how, so he held her tighter and kissed her head again. But that only made her feel a deeper pain coming from him.

"Sesshoumaru, please tell me." She looked at him with pleading eyes that gutted his soul. The effort of him trying to mask his feelings was almost more than he can handle.

Sesshoumaru laid her back on the bed and hovered over her. His silver hair cascading down like curtains. She smoothed his hair with her fingers, stroking it.

When he was still silent, she grasped his hands and was looking at him. His force stricken eyes met hers, his face filled with such affliction of a certain loss.

"Kagome, we've…." He began, his voice caught deep in his gut. It churned. "you're…." She could see him gulp visibly and what almost seemed like tears in his eyes. "We've lost our pup." He said finally. His words stabbed her heart. Her lips quivered. She was vaguely aware of her mate's presence in a far-away place, his words slowly sank in with the same devastation as the Atom bomb hitting Hiroshima. Tears flowed from her eyes like a broken dam. Kagome shook her head frantically in disbelief. Her body trembled at the news and once again, her mate gathered her in his arms to console her, while his own heart shattered.

He sat and held her while she shook, trembling uncontrollably over the news. Her breath quickened along with the tears. Kagome felt the numbness of shock began to take over her body and lungs. She couldn't breathe she realized.

Sesshoumaru noticed his mate hyperventilating and laid her back down on the bed. He sealed her mouth with his while pinching her nose. He felt her breathing slowed, yet he continued to seal her mouth and enclosed her nose until he felt her body relaxed and he pulled away.

Sliding off the bed, he pulled the covers up and tucked her in, brushing the hair away from her face. Sesshoumau leaned down and kissed his sleeping mate on the forehead and walked out of the room.

He instructed Kumi and Hayato to take care of her and to call him when she woke up while he left to take care of some business.

…..~……

........

"Sir! Sir! You can not go in there! There's a meeting…." The secretary called after him.

Sesshoumaru kicked the double doors to the conference room and startled everyone inside. Twelve heads turned and saw one angry DaiYoukai.

"Higurashi!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Tashio! What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Higurashi yelled back.

Everyone darted their heads back and forth between the two. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a crimson and he surveyed the men. "Get out!" He ordered. They didn't wait for another command from the angry DaiYoukai. Scrambling to gather their papers and folders, everyone stumbled their way out of the conference room, praying silently for their CEO's life.

"Wait a minute here Tashio, you can't just barged in here…." Mr. Higurashi stopped suddenly and swallowed as his face was mere inches from the angry mutt.

Sesshoumaru fisted his shirt and lifted the man up. "Do you realize what you have done?!" Sesshoumaru thundered.

"I…I…." Mr. Higurashi stumbled at the force of Sesshoumaru's release and he began to back away from the angry Youkai. "You…you…don't understand. Let me explain, Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, this I've got to hear. It had better be something good or this will be the last day on earth for you!" Sesshoumaru threatened.

"You…you…can't kill me! It's against the law!" Mr. H protested.

"You think this Sesshoumaru cares what the law says at this moment?" He rumbled.

"Okay…okay…calm down. Look, I was frantic! Naraku came…" Mr. H stuttered as he began to explain.

"Naraku?!!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but he already knew. Hayato had said the scent of Naraku and his blood was plastered everywhere in her apartment. He could only imagine what had transpired in the crumpled, distorted apartment.

"Ye…yes….Naraku came by with the deed to 'the Moonlight' along with pictures of Kagome prancing around half naked…." That was news to him. He knew his mate was 'Lady Eden' but _she_ owned the club??

Mr. H clutched his head remembering the photos and the day Naraku came to see him. "He…he also had all of HI's holdings in the palm of his hands….I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't have a choice?!!" Sesshoumaru was more than ire. He was in utter shock over the words coming out of the man's lips. "You had a choice!! But you choose to sell out your daughter! You disgust me!" If the man wasn't the father of his mate, he would have been ripped into pieces by now.

"I…I…it wasn't like that! It was only to stall him until you came home!" Mr. H continued to explain. "Didn't....didn't she tell you that?"

"Oh? And you think that makes any difference? Did you ever consider her feelings in the matter? Or the fact that she was mated to me?!"

Mr. H slumped his shoulders in shame. He bowed his head, "Look, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. I'm sorry." Mr. H, pranced around frantically "It's just everything happened so sudden and I....I didn't know how to react. You're right. It shouldn't have mattered what Naraku had or still has, she is your mate and I will not meddle in your business again. I hope that you can forgive me Sesshoumaru."

"It is not I, who should forgive you. It will be my mate, when she wakes up. Kami help you for her forgiveness after you've caused her to loose the pregnancy!!!" Sesshoumaru tossed a chair at the wall so hard, it was embedded into the wall.

"Miscarriage? What?! She didn't tell me she was carrying!" Mr. H slumped into the chair. His body began to tremble. _What have I done??_

"Did she need to tell you Higurashi? Did your daughter really need to tell anymore than the fact that she's mated to ME for you not to pimp her out to the likes of Naraku?!" Sesshoumaru moved and with both hands fisted the man's shirt and slammed him against the hard wall. "Do you realized what kind of pain you've caused for her? The extent of damaged you've caused?? You've killed _our child!_ **My pup!** Your would be grandchild!! Do you even have any idea what that means?!!!" he slammed Mr. H against the wall a little harder this time, almost cracking the old man's skull.

"I....I...." Mr. H's words choked in his throat.

"I don't care if he had threaten your life! You don't sell out your daughter, _my mate_ like she's some kind of whore!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed in his face, the power of his voice almost knocking the wind out of him.

"I...I...I don't know...." Mr. H stuttered..

"Of course you don't! Because if you did, you wouldn't stand here and babble like an idiot!! For Kami's sakes old man, the only reason I'm not sending you to an early retirement to your grave is because you just happen...YOU happened to be her father! You disgraceful, excuse for a father! You don't deserve her as a daughter. As a matter of fact, as her mate, I am capable of removing you from her life permanently, so that you're nothing but a figment of a memory to her. But I'm going to let her choose that. I'll let her make that decision, because by Kami, I want to rip you from limb to limb!!!" Sesshoumaru threw Mr. H onto the ground. He landed with a hard thud as the DaiYokai stared at the old man, not even trying to get up. The DaiYokai found it hard not to do what he threatened or desired. But he held himself back because he knew his mate would never forgive him if he were to kill her disgraceful father.

"I…" Ashamed of his action and his guilt of loosing his could have been grandchild swallowed him whole. Mr. H buried his face on the floor and cried. He shook his head back and forth, in disbelief. "What….what…can I do to fix this?"

"Oh, you are going to fix it alright. And you are going to do exactly what I tell you!"

Mr. H nodded.

.....~.....

"Sesshoumaru-san?" Kumi's voice called.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers and photos that Mr. H had handed over to him from Naraku. It was true, his mate was the owner of the club and he found it almost amusing. Why hadn't he known about it earlier?

"Is she awake?" He queried.

"No, sir, but there is a gentlemen who requests your audience." Kumi informed her boss.

"Not now Kumi." He waved her off.

"Sir, I'm sorry, he insists. It's important he says." Kumi pressed on.

"Very well, I'll be right out. Send him to my downstairs study." Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Yes, sir." She bowed and left. Sesshoumaru rose from his seat, taking one last look at the papers and walked downstairs to see the man.

.........

"What are you doing here Smith?" Sesshoumaru asked impassively as he strode over to the drinks in the study and poured two glasses of scotch. He handed one to Smith.

"I have a proposition for you." Smith answered, taking the glass from Sesshoumaru.

Listlessly, Sesshoumaru walked behind his desk and sat down. "Oh?"

"I understand that your mate's family is having some trouble with Naraku." Smith said, settling in the lounge chair.

"I don't know how you know, nor do I care, but it's nothing we can't handle Smith." Sesshoumaru swiveled his chair around and turned his back to Smith.

"I am sure. However, as you know HI shipping goes through all of my companies. And I don't know how familiar with it you are, but I am the actual owner of all the bonds that revolves around HI - the ones that mattered anyway. What Naraku has is just a mere fraction compared to what I hold. No one knows this of course, and that's why he was able to blackmail your mate's father."

"You seem to know a lot about my family's business Smith, what's your point?"

"My point is that I am willing to revamp HI overnight and shift everything into Smith Enterprises and Naraku will have nothing." Smith offered. Sesshoumaru could hear the cockiness in his voice. But he knew the man wasn't generous. He wasn't going to risk millions just from the 'kindness' of his heart. Hell, he wasn't sure if Smith _had _a heart.

Turning to face Smith, he settled his glass down before speaking, "And?"

"In exchange, I'd want a night with Kagome." Sesshoumaru pinned Smith against the wall, claws extending, as he grab hold of the man's neck. Smith, unfazed, simply reached his hand up and brushed Sesshoumaru's grasp off of him.

"I'm not finished." Smith continued rubbing his neck while Sesshoumaru's eyes continued to glow a crimson. Watching the Dai's face, Smith changed his original plan of a sexy performance from 'Lady Eden' into something less perverse. "I don't mean like that. I simply want to spend time with her. Take her to dinner, and be in her presence. I'll be a complete gentleman. I promise I won't touch your wife Sesshoumaru." He wanted get even with Naraku for thinking he could pull a fast one. But if he could get a night out with Kagome it'd be a bonus for him. He was utterly obsessed by her, but he also knew when he could win and when best to retreat.

"That's generous of you Smith, but no thanks. _Unlike her father_, I am not going to pimp Kagome out to the likes of you either. I assure you I can deal with Naraku just fine." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from the man. His main target now was Naraku, he didn't want other conflicts in between. He was out to get even with Naraku and Naraku will do down faster than the sinking of Titanic.

"Oh? And how are you to do that Tashio? You're already in a heap of shit in San Francisco, your assets combined is a mere 500 million. It's going to take that much for you to sort out the mess in San Francisco. You won't have anything left after that to deal with HI." Smith pointed out.

From outside the study Kagome walked in and shocked the both of them. Sesshoumaru had too much on his mind and hadn't noticed his mate's presence.

"Is that true Sesshoumaru?' Kagome asked eyes pleading and still red from all the crying.

"Kagome…this Sesshoumaru wants you to rest." Already he gathered her in his arms protectively. She had lost a lot of blood and was still weak. Kagome released herself from her mate's embrace. She looked at him and smile then turned to head toward Smith.

"Ah, Mrs. Tashio." Smith greeted her with a smile. _God, she's amazing! _Just seeing her, his heart fluttered.

She should be angry, but oddly, she wasn't. Instead, she felt an uncanny compassion toward the man. "Mr. Smith," Kagome reached her hands out and held both of Smith's. "You seem like a decent man, and any other woman would be lucky to have you," She let him loose and walked toward her mate "But I love my Sesshoumaru, my mate. I'd walk through Hell and fires for him. I don't have a problem being poor. I don't need the luxury of which money can buy. I'd be okay without all of this," she fanned her hand around the room to emphasize, "but I do need him. And as long as he's with me, I'd be okay. And I'd be more than happy if he would continue to let me love him, and he I. I couldn't ask for more. A day with my mate is a lifetime of love and happiness." She stared deep into his golden orbs as she spoke holding him captive, reaching deep into the core of his heart, his very soul she melted away. He wondered how he was so lucky to have such a mate.

Kagome pulled from their gaze and looked at Smith. "So you see, Mr. Smith, though generous, your offer is, I cannot accept it." With that she turned and left the two men to continue their debate. Half way down the hall, her mate stood in front of her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. A long deep, tender and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever and melted away any sadness or worry for the both of them - even if it were only a moment.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Kagome had mentioned several times in the story that Sesshoumaru was a billionaire. I know Smith said 500 million. Truth will be revealed soon enough. Now go and review me!! THANK YOU~TS


	33. Chapter 33: Valuable informations

Sorry. This chapter took a long time for the following reasons:

-I was indecisive of where I want the story to go.

-I busted my thumb resulting in the fact that I cannot type as fast

-As well as not being able to do the pole tricks I wanted for the story so I had to mentally envision everything.

It was much for difficult than I thought so I hope that you'll all enjoy the performances just as much. It's really hard to top chap 16 though.

I tried. I might go back and tune it up later...well, enjoy!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 33

**Valuable informations.  
**

Flashback….(Wednesday evening, sometime during Kagome having dinner with Naraku and their battle…)

Smith was leaning on the rail of the balcony when the door clicked, opened, then closed. He didn't turn around. He was still looking down at the view below and people scrambling beneath. A few minutes passed and there was nothing but silence in the Suite. The only sounds he could hear were the faint traffic from stories below. Inhaling the last of his cigar, he turned, put it out and walked inside the large Suite.

There she stood, her back to him, fumbling through the fridge for a drink. "While you're in there, grab me a beer will ya?" He asked then propped himself onto the couch. Smith switched on the television, crossing his legs, as if everything was normal. He already knew from earlier this morning she wasn't Eden. He had already laid out his plan to get even with Naraku. He would pay Sesshoumaru a visit soon. He chuckled to himself as he scanned over Naraku's proposal. He'd spent the whole day drafting up a new one between him and Sesshoumaru. If there was one thing that Smith enjoyed more than money and women was revenge. He was going to get even at all costs.

"Here you go." Her soft voice called him out of his thoughts. Smith turned to see a very plain face woman standing next to him. She wore a face of pain and heartache. But her looks couldn't hold a candle to Eden. Of all the hot, sexy woman he'd spend time with, fucked and toyed around behind his wife's back, Kanna had to be the least attractive. He simply took the beer with a short 'thank you' and smiled.

"Sit." He said shortly and turned his head toward the TV again. He couldn't help but feel a twitch in his groin when she walked past in front of him to take a seat across the adjacent chair. He was totally unprepared for this. And he was not ready for the effect that the real Kanna had on him. Usually it took a real beauty for him to get hit with such an instant lust – and Kanna wasn't beautiful. The most he'd allow was marginally pretty.

"How was your day?" He asked nonchalant, almost afraid to look at those devastating dark black eyes. Afraid to be sucked into her.

She shook her head and her hair ruffled sending another chill down his spine. He wasn't like most men, he didn't jump at any pussy that pranced around him. But the memories of how good she felt made him winced with desires. He was on a mission now, sex was beside the point. And he wasn't going to let a mere plain Kanna sidetrack him until he got what he wanted out from Naraku.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He finally cut to the point.

She looked up at him abruptly. She had anticipated this. Of course he was going to ask about what happened. So with a heavy sigh, she spoke.

"I am Naraku's mate." She said bluntly. Smith choked on his beer a little.

"YOU"RE WHAT?" he screamed. She sat her face frozen without any emotions whatsoever.

Kanna nodded her head softly and a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I am here because he asked me to. The Sake he gave you had a spell so that when you look at me, you would see Eden." Kanna revealed.

"Why in fuck's name had you agreed to something like that?" He was standing now, his six-feet-four looming over her small frame.

"I do as I'm asked to by Naraku. For many reasons." She turned her face to look out the large sliding door that led to the balcony. "For one, I thought that he had loved me and this would help him get revenge for what Sesshoumaru's brother did to him. Second, because my younger brother is deathly ill and only Naraku has the power to keep the level of his pain manageable. You see, we are not like you. We are demons, or hanyous, therefore, our lives are depicted differently. Our illnesses are different; Western and modern medicines don't always work. I thought that if I did what he asked of me, when things are done then we can live happily." Her tears began to run faster now, but she didn't sniffle. Her voice didn't change. It was an eerie low monotonous tone. "I realized now, that I had misjudged him. I've made a mistake and I had never loved him. I was looking for a place to belong. I felt the need to belong." _I've never thought that it would happen, but the last few days with you have been the best days of my life. The way you touched me, kissed me, caressed me, even if your mind thought I was someone else, I will still cherish it._ "So I'll tell you everything there is to know about Naraku. It's the least I can do, I owe you that much." And she did, giving him ample information to take Naraku down in flames.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Timeline: Thursday - while Sesshoumaru was talking to Smith about his indecent proposal toward Kagome)

Naraku's body had almost completely healed from the miko's strong attacks and he made his way down toward the dungeon where InuYasha was held captive. The hanyou was unconscious his silver hair and limbs hanging lifelessly as his breathing was very close to vanishing. He chuckled as he dragged Kikyo by her hair down with him to visit her lover.

"Wake him." He ordered his guards and they tossed water mixed with strong crushed onions at the hanyou. InuYasha groaned as the stench began to invade his nostrils and woke him. He thought for sure he was dead already and the sudden wake disappointed him.

"Wake the fuck up!" Naraku commanded yanking Kikyo closer to him and she whimpered. InuYasha's ears above his head twitched hearing the sound of his mate. Slowly he blinked his eyes and was shocked and angry she was there.

Instantly Naraku nodded and his men to whip InuYasha hard with a leather whip. He cried out in pain as he began to struggle with his chains. Naraku sliced off InuYasha's chains with his power, then quickly speared InuYasha with one of his weapons. He held the hanyou with one hand lifting him up like a kabob while his other hand fisted Kikyo's hair and yanked her hard.

"Look at your wimpy little lover Kikyo. This is what you've chosen over me." He said tilting her head up by her own hair. InuYasha's eyes blinked slowly as he gazed at his mate. She could tell he was angry at her for coming to 'rescue' him. Naraku tossed the hanyou against the wall hard, blood dripping everywhere. He watched in amusement as he let Kikyo loose and she scrambled over to see her mate, in the brink of death. And as she was about to reach InuYasha, his men whipped her roughly and she fell forward hands stretching to reach her man.

Naraku grabbed the whip out of his man's hand and whipped her more solidly, wrapping the leather around her ankle as he dragged her weak body back towards him, her hands outreaching for her mate. "I came. I'm sorry InuYasha." She apologized as her mate laid there hand shaking as he had no energy to even lift it. He'd been starved and tortured for days. His body still pinned between the wall and the spear. Her tears streaming trailing the floor like a tiny river, as her body grazed harshly over the ground.

One of his men walked over to InuYasha as he jabbed a knife near InuYasha's throat. "Don't kill him – yet." Naraku ordered and the man flashed a look of disappointment. "I want them well and alive to witness the day when I dominate this Earth! You may have the time of your lives with this little bitch!" he tossed Kikyo toward them and their chuckles rumbled throught the basement and sent chills curling in the pits of Kikyo's stomach.

_(timeline: Present: Thursday after Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissed...)  
_

Not long after Smith left Sesshoumaru went looking for his mate. He had thought she'd gone back to their room but when he went to look for her, she wasn't there. He knew she was hurt but her body was still very weak and he was worried about her.

After she left her mate to discuss business matters with Smith Kagome went back to her apartment. She surveyed the broken down place. The stench of Naraku's blood filled her and she wanted to vomit, but the worst part of the whole scent was her own blood. The blood she had lost along with her pup. She went downstairs to her dance studio because nothing pained her more than this. And staring at the evidence of it only brought back the raw aching in her guts. She left the room and went to her haven.

Opening the long closed door, the cold musty air welcomed her. But she didn't feel the coldness. Her body was frozen from the numbness of it all. She stripped off the clothes providing the only warmth in her body and let them drop to the floor. She kicked them aside and stood staring at herself in a room full of mirrors while she dressed in nothing but boy shorts underwear and a bra. She started to stretch and loosen her muscles, getting ready to do what had always set her soul free. She turned on the music and grabbed the pole. After a few songs doing tricks and dancing she still felt the pain so she gathered her things and went to the 'next level' trying to escape her own pain from the loss of her child.

Sesshoumaru following his mates's scent trailed her to her old apartment. He didn't go upstairs as he heard the music softly from downstairs. He looked through the window and noticed that she wasn't there at all. He began to panic, worried about his mate. He trailed after her scent in a frenzied and ended at the worst place for him to be at the moment – the Moonlight.

Sesshoumaru entered the club. He didn't see her anywhere and assumed she must be in the dressing room. One of the managers ran to greet him and was waved off as he searched for his mate. He noticed the stage clearing and anticipated her to be there. He pondered once again how he was going to handle the situation. _What was she doing working? She's not well enough! _And at the moment, he was more concerned about her heath and well being than the fact that she wanted to perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have something a little different for you. From the owner of the club, we hope that you'll enjoy our first performance!" Kohaku's voice blasted through the speakers. The lights dimmed to almost non-existent.

A spotlight shone on the stage and he watched as it was his mate, donning her long black locks as she sat with her legs crossed over and head bent down. The soft music began to play. (Ognuno soffre by Paul Potts Italian Opera version of 'Everybody hurts')

She rose from her position and balanced herself on her bottom as she raised her feet up high before reaching one hand behind her legs, caressing it. Spreading her legs into one straight line, she fluttered her hand like a butterfly and then lifted herself up. Walking towards the pole she leaned against it.

_Quando il giorno non_

She bend her knees and slowly caressed her way down to her toes

_passa mai_

Kagome takes two steps, spins gracefully and climbed to the middle of the pole

_la notte è dentro a te_

_se pensi che che oramai_

Grapsing the pole with her inner thighs and ankle she hung upside down.

_vita più non c'è_

_non cedere se puoi_

She held one leg on the pole while the other outstretched and glide down the pole

_ognuno piange sai_

_e a volte soffrirà, lo sai_

She softly tread around the metal and then lifted herself up again to the top

Spinning around as she was once again upside down with a perfect split while

Her hands held behind her back onto the pole for support

_Quando pace più non c'è_

_puoi cantare insieme a me_

She curled one knee while the other stretched straight out. Holding pole caressing her way down, laying on the floor and then kicks her leg back

And as the song continued she danced softly and beautifully, doing her expert pole tricks spinning and flaring her legs.

Each time she landed on the dance floor she would walk softly around once before climbing up the slick metal post in soft fluid moves, like water or someone with wings.

_quando il giorno è notte ormai_

_(oh no), e tu non ce la farai_

_se la vita che tu fai è solo guai_

_ma perché ognuno soffre sai_

_ma si consolerà_

_amici troverai non rinunciare (oh no)_

Kagome curled her body tight together spinning around the pole, she then stretched her body straight, holding the post she lined her body perfectly parallel with it. She spins around moving position without using her hands. She used the inside of her thighs to keep her off the ground as her body moved and danced around the pole. And then what she did next was unheard of…..

_ma un giorno è come te_

_lo sai, ognuno piange, sai_

_e a volte soffrirà_

Aligning her body with the pole she curls her left leg wrapping around the pole with her back against the pole and the left hand holding onto the right leg and left hand stretched straight out she twirled her body around the pole just like the little ballerinas on top of the jewelry boxes.

_lo sai, ognuno soffre sai_

_lo sai_

She continued to twirl as she released her legs and curled her hands. The song ended and she slowly slid off the pole and bowed. The lights went dark again.

...........

His mate was absolutely breathtaking and the fact that she had danced so beautiful to such a song his heart wanted to shatter in two. He watched as his mate sat for a few seconds recomposing herself with her head bowed down in the dark before going backstage.

It wasn't before long before the lights began to lightly come on again and he watched his mate on stage. He moved toward the stage when a hand wrapping around his shoulder held him back. He turned to see Sango standing behind him. He was surprised to see her. His confusion must have shown because she smiled before she spoke. "I was worried about her, as you are." When the interlude music played, he took a step wanting to come on to the stage and take his mate home. "Don't" Sango's voice stopped him. He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "It's how she lets go. This is therapeutic for her. It sets her soul at ease." Sango explained. "Come." She waved her hand for him to follow. He hesitated, then took another glance at his mate he followed Sango to the VIP section. Sango pulled the drinks off of the waitress's tray and set them on the table.

"Please sit." She requested and he followed her. Seeing that he wasn't speaking, Sango continued to explain. "Some people need others to listen. Others get drunk to purge the pain," she started, then nodded toward the stage. "This is Kagome's way…" So they sat there, quiet as they watch Kagome perform. ('Fighter' then 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera)

She opened her performance as she straddling the chair.

_After all you put me through_

She began to rise slowly caressing her legs up

_You'd think I'd despise you_

She swayed her hands to the other side

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

Caressing the other leg up

_'Cause you made me that much stronger _

Shakes her hips

Hops on top of the chair, and then stands on the back of her chair pressing one leg over,

Balancing herself on the back legs.

She hops down and straddles the chair again, circling her hips the sitting perpendicular to the chair she leans it over.

_Well I, thought I knew you_

She popped her head and then rebalanced herself settling the chair back onto the stage

_Thinking, that you were true_

Ran her hand through her hair_._

_Guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

She got up from the chair and kicked it sliding forward She ran after the chair and hopping onto it she straddled it again

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride _

She rides the chair one hand caressing her breast while the other ran through her hair tilting her head back erotically.

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

Kagome stopped suddenly.

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

She held up her index finger and shakes 'no no' at the audience.

She spins the chair in palm then step on the base with one leg

As she rotates her hips around

She then steps on the chair with both legs and bends over, making a perfect 90 degrees angle

She spins around on top of the chair and then leaning down holding the back she bounced up and down before settling into the chair and as her hands moved to caress her legs she held onto her knees closing and spreading her legs before standing up and kicking the chair sending it flying backwards.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

She moved her finger about again as she strutted toward the pole

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you, cause it..._

Kagome did a few of her gravity defying pole tricks while the other girls from the club started to fill the stage.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

She stopped her pole tricks and moved toward the girls who lined up with her and together they strutted toward the front of the stage like an angry mob of hot Amazon women.

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

A loud thunderous sound off as they all stomped their 6-inch heels at one time, flicking their heads all to one side.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_T_hey all looked around at each other

_Filthy (filthy)_

They ran their fingers up and down on each other's skin

_Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

Shaking their heads while they looked at their finger as if having wiped off the 'dirt' off the other girls' skin.

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

Tossed her left hand and the girls fall

_Gentlemen (move)_

Tossed her right hand the other set falls

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) _

Pulls her hand like pulling something.

Tosses her hands in circle

While the other girls crawled about on stage in thrusting their backs to the beat

Then they all get up and surrounded Kagome

_Ooh, I'm overdue_

_Gimme some room_

_I'm coming through_

She bursted through the crowd of girls

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

They all shimmy together their breast bouncing around

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, _

They put one hand, palm spread straight in front

_to get me off_

while the other began to slap the invisible ass in front of them as their hips thrust left to right in tune with the hand slap

_Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

They shimmied again and ground their hips in circle as they stripped off their bikini tops, placing their hand over their breast for coverage, right before the turned their backs toward the audience and shield Kagome……

Kagome flicked her head hard and licked her tongue. The lights went off….

The lights quickly came back on so did the music as the girls now all donned tank tops along with their bikini bottoms.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been wait'n on_

_Get up get it rough_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

The girls, with their hands low on their hips, thrusted it in rhythm with each beat, popping their pelvis hard

Then they began to 'freak' each other, rubbing and grinding like a hot orgy

_what to do when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I betcha somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

Then they all pressed their palms on their knees as they popped their derrier until the reached the floor where they laid writhing and Kagome stepped over their bodies making her way toward the pole

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

They sat up abruptly and clasped their hands over their mouths.

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

Kagome grabbed the pole hard and spun around it fast and furious

_It's about time for my arrival_

She landed

_Uh, what?_

She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and stomped her feet. This time the lights went off for a long time while the girls left the stage.

"Day-amm! That was hot ladies and gentlemen…stay tuned because we have got it hot hot hot for you tonight!" Kohaku's voice boomed while the lights on the stage went pitch black.

The performance was hot and sexy, even for him as he watched her danced around the stage. The energy coming off his mate was nothing like he'd seen before. She was angry and furious he could feel it and with each new performance he also felt those feelings alleviated and though, he hated the place, he hated the fact that she was on that stage, he was also glad for her to have such an escape route from the pain afflicted on her. Deep within him, he was hurt and sad over the loss of their pup, therefore he could only imagine what she was going through. A woman's hormones dictated much of her mood and being pregnant there was much of that to deal with.

Sesshoumaru sipped on his alcohol while his mind raced and he looked over at Sango who returned his indifferent gaze with her sympathetic one. A mother of three, she could only imagine what it would feel like if she were to loose any one of hers – unborn or not.

They both turned their gaze back toward the main stage when the music started up again. ('All about us' T.A.T.U)

Sitting on the stage legs perfectly straight. She rolled her body, her head touching from the right ankle and then swayed towards her left, arching backwards pressing her palm on the floor and stretching her legs straight together, raising herself off the ground.

Leaning against the pole, her legs kicked back straight touching the pole then she slowly lowered it

_They say_

Her right hand circled then flicked downwards, her head flicked in perfect time with the hand

_They don't trust_

She repeated the action with her left

_You, me, we, us_

Both hands move to lace together straight above her head

_So we'll fall_

She reached back and grab onto the pole lifting herself upside down spreading her legs in the perfect split as she spun around the pole in that position

_If we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

Sliding down the pole, she used the inside of her thigh to hold her grip while her hands ruffled her hair.

Getting up on her feet she touched the pole with her left hand then pushed herself backwards.

_It's all about_

Kagome spins her pirouettes hands centered at her chest, legs straight and perfect as her hair flew past,

_It's all about us (all about us)_

She continues to spin until she reached the back of the stage where her fabric ribbons lay

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

The back of her hand caressed her own face before she reached up to grab the ribbons and continued to wrap the fabric around her arms twisting it until she was off the floor

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

She used her legs and wrapped the fabric around her then let the ribbons in her hand loose. She used her legs to hold herself upside down and her hands feathered, fluttered and waved beautifully from one side to the next, like an undulating wave.

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

Kagome slowly let her body slid off the ribbon until she touched the floor, she picked up her speed and ran toward the pole,

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

It looked as if she was going to run right into the pole only to gasp when she grabbed it with her right hand then spun herself upside down grabbing the lower pole with her left hand, legs straight she flipped herself over, then she repeated flipping the other way

Then as the chorus came on again, she spun around the pole, her tricks making her body looked like a baton being spun around and the pole was the hand that commanded the act.

Faster and faster touching the floor every few spins to push off and spin around it again,

Flipping herself upside down many times, legs straight like the horizon, and as if on cue, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and walked toward her in a trance

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

She finally slowed down and tossed her head back her long hair flowing along with her. She stood up and walked toward the front of the stage where her mate had leaped with ease on to. The club watched, fascinated and curious about what was happening

_If they hurt you_

She ran the back of her hand against his face

_They hurt me too_

She circled around him and caught his eyes staring at her. At this point the music kept on going while he had had enough, so lifting his mate, he carried her home. His eyes never left his mate's; and nothing, no one else existed. Not even the hundreds of baffled and shock set of eyes from the club goers. It was all about them – the two of them and that was all that mattered…..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please be honest with your reviews. Was this chapter lame at all? And was the performance confusing? let me know, it'll help me improve next time I write for you. Thanks ~Ts


	34. Chapter 34: Bought and sold

Chapter 34

**Bought and sold**

**........**

**....**

(timeline: Thursday night right after the club)

Their heartache brought them closer together as a couple and their love for each other more intense.

"You're so special…you look so delicate. Your skin so soft, but underneath you're tough." Sesshoumaru traced his way down her neck, toyed with the fine hairs on her nape.

"Oh my." Kagome whispered. Then he carried her into their house and to the bed.

They were entranced with each other as their eyes locked, and then she pulled herself to him and their lips met. He didn't kiss her right away. Sesshoumaru reached up with both hands and held her face while she still had her hands behind his neck. He held his mate, in a gentle but firm grasp as he ran his lips across hers, barely touching. He repeated the action the opposite way. They both closed their eyes to relish in the soft touching of their hot lips against each other. And after a few repeated brushing of their lips he used his tongue to ever slowly trace the very outline of her lips. From the left corner around to the dip of her top lip over to the right corner and then down her bottom lip. She waited, the tingling sensation of her mate's kiss left her hungry for more.

Her senses keener than before and her workout at the club had her sweaty and uncomfortable. Her muscles could do with some hot water. She pulled him in by the neck and engulfed his lips with hers. She made a popping sound as she suddenly pulled from their kiss. "Meet you in the shower!" she giggled and he watched as his mate took off leaving trails of underwear behind her.

The hot spray felt wonderful on her skin, pounding on muscles that were tense and achy. Standing under the water, her nipples rose as she ran the soapy cloth over them. Anticipated, the shower door was wrenched open, Sesshoumaru was standing there, tall, proud and as expected, naked. His cock jutted out from his body, as erect as he hadn't been intimate with his mate for a few days. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were flaming with lust. He stepped inside, ignoring his erection as he grabbed the shampoo to began a lather on his mate. She took the shampoo from his hand and tip-toed to kiss him. She wanted him to hold her, and she wanted them to become one. She wasn't going to let a tragedy pollute her life with her mate. He could feel this from her and he admired her courage.

Sesshoumaru pulled from their kiss, pressed his curled finger under her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his, trying to pour all his love, passion and admiration into his gaze. He succeeded because her eyes widened and her lips parted, begging for him to fill her. He wrapped his arms around her, their naked chest pressed against each other, he held her, kissing her endlessly, pushing his tongue hard and rough into her hot wet mouth, reasurring her that they would always be together. He was hers and she his. Her fingers crept up his spine, and Kami, it was so hard for him to not plow hard into her right now. But he couldn't. He had to be gentle with her, but each movement from her, his mate's little fingers tiptoeing over each muscle, plane and ridge along his back, sent pulsating throbs through his balls. He sucked in a breath as he ground his cock against her thigh trying to soothe some of the ache.

His body screamed, itched to grab her ample breasts and pluck at the nipples. He bit his fangs down on his lips hard to hold off. He ignored the loud protesting of his cock. And when her arousal made its way to his nose, he moved his palm to her inner thigh.

Her moaning softly broke his control and his mouth went to her breast to suckle, while his hand traveled along the crease, moving even closer to her sheath. _Just a taste…_he said to himself. The tip of his finger found her slick moisture around her labia, and it coated his fingers.

"Damn, mate, I could fuck you right now. You're so ready for me." He moved his finger over her, tiny opening, soaking in her whimpers.

"Please….Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped when he slid his fingers inside. "Please, my mate, fill me. Fill me full of you." She pleaded.

"No…you're still healing…" he responded but his finger was still exploring her channel gently while he rubbed himself against her thigh.

"Oh, fuckkkk…Oh mate…." She cried.

Fuck he was so hard it hurt! _No, you can't….just wait another day…_his mind warned.

Slowly she found her hand wrapped around his huge girth and guided him toward her opening, stroking his cock once. _Fuck it, I need her! _His hands curled around her knees and he lifted her up, opening her wider in the process, and pushing them upwards. Slowly, he slipped the full head of his cock through her opening and into her tight passage. He hissed between his teeth as her pussy wrapped tightly around his aching dick, and her gasped filled the room.

"Fuck, woman you're killing me!" He moaned from the aching pain.

"Not deep enough," she managed to get out before she screamed when his mouth sought her nipple and bit it, spearing straight up into her core, pressing her against the Italian marble wall.

"Oohhh…fuck!" She bellowed as the sensation of him shot through her like molten lava. "Harder! Dammit Sesshoumaru! Love me harder!" Her ragged cries bounced off the walls of their shower stall and he pumped furiously in her. Their thoughtless affection warmed the cold, frozen places the loss of their pup had left in both their hearts.

Kagome sucked in a breath when Sesshoumaru's thrust found her clit. He thrust at it hard again then leaning in he protruded his fangs and bit down into her flesh. He sucked at her neck sending Kagome into her own spiraling release, shattering her world into a million pieces. He fell right along with her, jerking, and groaning against her neck…

…………..

(Timeline: Friday morning 8AM)

Naraku was quite confident as he sipped on his morning coffee and read over the headline of the day's newspapers. **'Higurashi International bought out overnight by Naraku Enterprises.'**

'**Is this the end of Mr. Higurashi?'** a very dismal photo of Mr. Higurashi raising his hand to cover the bright flash of the cameras.

He'd been hiding out in the mountains healing himself as well as trained his body to be stronger. Now that he knew where the sacred Jewel laid he was going to get his hands on it. He's surrounded himself with extra securities now that Sesshoumaru had returned. Today all he had to do was attend his board meeting, where he knew he would be safe with the executive board members as well as the chief of Yokais/Human security being there. He had been known for keeping incredible peace between youkais and humans. No one dared to start any physical conflict within his presence, not even the Dais.

This was going in a much better than he had hoped. He had wanted to just corrupt Sesshoumaru and his finance power of Japan, but everything had been a bonus, with the lost of their pup as well as the emerging of the Shikon No Tama! He couldn't have planned a better scheme. Naraku snickered as he inhaled the scent of fresh coffee and the sweet pastries on the long cherry conference table.

He was already in the conference room as he waited for the rest of the executive board members to show up. Shortly after, each of the members entered the large conference room overlooking Tokyo with its large floor-to-ceiling windows. He greeted each of the men, dressed exquisitely in crisp, expensive suits and they began to settle into their seats.

"Good morning gentlemen, and a very honor good morning to our General for the Mediator of Yokais, Hanyous and Humans**,** Mr. Myoga Nomi." Naraku greeted and everyone bowed to greet Myoga. "If everyone is ready we can start this meeting." No one said anything as Naraku stood and smiled arrogantly and continued on with his presentation.

"As of today, gentlemen, Naraku Enterprises has acquired all of Higurashi International and its affiliates worldwide at a very low cost." The men nodded and smiled. Naraku continued, "As you can see, that NE had also surpassed Tashio Inc in the weapons development department, especially with the crisis that Tashio Inc is dealing with in San Francisco. Making NE as the principal supplier to the Japanese government as well as the USA. In addition, we are looking at a new contract for the Russians as well. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am thrilled to announce that our costs are down, revenues are up and our stocks have never been higher, raising a total of 40 points overnight!" Naraku announced proudly and excitedly as his plan to corrupt Sesshoumaru financially had succeeded.

"Excellent Naraku." Myoga said tapping his claws on the well-polished cherry table. "And that is exactly why this Board have decided to sell NE." Myoga added and then as Naraku's face registered confusion, Myoga picked up the cup of espresso in front of him and sipped it slowly.

"Wha-?" he chuckled in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

The room was silent while Naraku stared intently at Myoga.

"It seems as though in the wake of the accident in San Francisco, the Tashio family had decided to revamp their image, expanding their company, if you will." And then he took another sip of his espresso.

"How….?" Naraku stuttered like an baffoon "Impossible! Tashio doesn't have the means or finance to pull such a purchase! Especially with the new NE !" Naraku protested.

"Apparently he has the money and more than enough of it. And Naraku, CEO Sesshoumaru Tashio made the offer himself! It was such a sweet offer, we just couldn't refuse." Myoga smiled remembering the sum of money offered.

Myoga's words began to sink into him slowly, however, it didn't make any sense to him.

How had Sesshoumaru come into that much money? He was sure to track Sesshoumaru's finances carefully and lately, he had dipped below the billion dollar mark! So how can he make such a large purchase??

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" Naraku demanded angrily slamming his palm onto the desk.

"It would just be a smoother transition without a power struggle between you and the rest of the Executive Board. You see, when Sesshoumaru came to me with the proposal, he specifically wanted you to have nothing to do with NE once he's taken over. And with an internal management struggle, it would just be so messy." Myoga explained.

_He's enjoying this too much! _Naraku thought.

"You..you can't do that! I built this company! I made it what it is today! You can not sell it without my permission!" Naraku squawked angrily.

"Ah, you've forgotten Naraku that however true your statement may be, that indeed the company bore your name on the building, but it is the Executive Board that makes the decision and our decision is unanimous, so I expect a resignation from you within three days. We are selling NE whether you sign the papers or not. I highly suggest that you sign the papers, take what you can get out of the bonds and resign somewhere in the country side." Myoga suggested.

"Over my dead body! Do you know how much I've invested in this? Do you have any idea how much I've sacrificed?" Naraku roared.

"Keep your Youki in check Naraku." Myoga warned him. "We are announcing the sale as of right now. You are out Naraku. Pack up." With that he turned on the television and Naraku stared into golden eyes behind the screen that seemed to be staring straight back at him. Seconds flew by as photographers' flash blared one after another and the camera panned out. Sesshoumaru stood with one of Naraku's Executive heads shaking hands with Smith who was standing right beside him. _Why is Smith doing business with Sesshoumaru? _Then it hit him.

_Kanna…..!!!!_

_.....................  
_

(Present Friday early afternoon)

Naraku broke through his door fuming with anger. He followed the scent of Kanna and went up to his bedroom where she stood looking out the window. She heard him bursting through the door but didn't turn around and she didn't flinch as the scent of his anger filled the room.

"What have you done?!" Naraku grabbed her hard by the arm glaring into her eyes. She skimmed over his face but said nothing still. She was prepared for the pain to come. Without waiting for her to say anything, he backhand her hard. She didn't flinch, she remained silent. She'd play this game with Naraku on more than one occasion. The more she cried in pain the more pleasure he deprived from giving it to her. Naraku tipped her chip up with one elegant finger and examined the red mark glowing against her pale cheek. He shook his head in disgust and anger, the tossed her onto the bed.

She laid there still not blinking not saying a word. "Oh, you are going to pay and you'll pay dearly Kanna! But it won't be on your body, your little brother will suffer like he's never known suffering before!" Naraku threatened.

Her tears rolled across her face and dripped onto the mattress. She blinked ever so slowly as he began to rip her clothes and prepared to rape her. She made no attempt to fight him or even thought to stop him. Without her whimpering or pleading for mercy he couldn't get it up. Irate he slapped her again this time much harder. Then again before calling for his men.

Kanna laid there while Naraku's men used her body like a toy. Her figure numb from the experience as her mind raced back to her visit with her brother.

_….Flashback ….(This happened on Thursday afternoon for Kanna)_

Kanna went into her house and went straight to the room where her younger brother laid on bed. Sensing her presents he turned his head and smile at her.

"Kanna…" He greeted her softly.

"Akago." She called him as she swept her hand across his forehead, brushing away the strands of hair on his face.

"Sister?" His voice called her softly.

"Yes?" She answered with a smile.

"Why are you sad?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I'm not sad Akago. Tell me," she said looking out the window with him. "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" he answered with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes."

"I suppose as happy as a vegetable could be Kanna." Akago replied.

"Huh?" She looked at him surprised.

"I lay here each day, waiting for you to visit me. I look outside and see the butterflies fluttering its wings. The sunlight danced across the grass. The maid comes to wheel me outside for some fresh air and I watch as the squirrels run around then hop from limb to limb of the trees. And I realized that somehow my life is so meaningless, such a burden…"

"Akago, don't say that!" She said holding onto his hand.

"It's true. You've done everything you can to help me. You even stooped yourself to be with that low life Naraku so that he can keep the pain in my body at a minimum. You've always been there to take care of me since our parents died long ago. Each time I hurt, you hurt. I know this. But did you know that each time you hurt I hurt as well? Seeing you throwing yourself at Naraku like that…."

"I..I…don't stoop Akago. I love him." Her voice was a whisper and he could hear the lies embedded in her voice.

"You love him huh? Then why are you sad?"

"I…"

"I wish for you to be happy Kanna." He said. "Because I will never know a normal life. Without Naraku, my pain so unbearable, I'd rather die. And I'd rather die still instead of watching you suffer anymore."

"Akago, please don't say that. I love you, and I'm not suffering! I am very happy! See?" She smiled brightly as she sniffled back her tears.

"It's too late Kanna." Akago said.

"what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"My soul will leave me soon and I will no longer be on this earth. Perhaps you and I can find peace once we reach the netherworld to meet father and mother."

"Akago! What are you talking about?' Kanna was frantic at this time.

"I've stolen things from the servants when she wasn't looking. And together I've come up with a poison to relieve me of my useless life." He said proudly with a smile, as if he was a child who had just gotten a good grade from his assignment.

"Akago! What did you do to yourself! Tell me now! It's not too late." Kanna reasoned.

"I love you sister. And I am in your debt of all you've sacrificed for me." He held her hand and she felt his grip start to loosen as his breathing ragged.

"No!" She cried as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"I'm glad I was able to see you before I go." Was his last words and his breathing stopped, her hand fell off his grip and a shocked Kanna stumbled backwards staring as her brother's life form began to dissipate.

_End flashback…_

……..

Kanna was bleeding through her mouth, and lower regions when his men were done raping, whipping and torturing her. Her body and face held bruises all over having taken the brunt of his anger in the form of his men thoroughly.

Kanna's breath eased when the last of his men turned and walked to the door, only to catch when he paused and letting his gaze rake over her. She didn't think she'd be able to numb herself much more if the assault was to continue. Kanna regained her breathing when the man decided he'd had enough and left.

_I'm not as weak as you think I am, Naraku_ she said to herself as she pulled herself up and moved with agonizing pain to pull a sweatshirt over her head. She decided that she wasn't strong enough to deal with him, physically, or financially, but she still had a brain. And she was going to bring him down, crashing and crumpling faster than the falling of the Twin Towers. She knew Naraku was on his way to bring her brother over to torture him in front of her face. She didn't have much time before he returned after finding that her brother had died already. The irony of it made her smile in the mist of her own chaos. The next time, her tortured punishment would be much worse on her as she was sure his anger will multiply exponentially. Her body ached in pain like she'd never known before but she made her way out the house and went to look for Sesshoumaru to tell him a secret even Naraku didn't know she knew.


	35. Chapter 35: Fooled

Okay, sick and I'm still working for you guys so you better give me lots of reviews!! ~cough, cough!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 35

**Fooled**

**......**

_(timeline: Thursday night - after Sesshoumaru and Kagome made love in the shower)_

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going my mate?" Kagome asked softly watching her mate leave their bedroom after he'd tucked her in bed.

Turning around, he couldn't help but crawled back into be with her. Leaning in closer he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have some business I need to tend to." He answered.

"But isn't it late?" her voice was soft as she leaned into him.

"Shhh" he placed his finger on her lips knowing she was going to apologize for taking up his time the whole day. "It's not late mate, I have to deal with your father's company."

"But how…? Didn't Smith…"

Sesshoumaru's chest gave off a soft vibration as he chuckled. "Smith knows nothing mate. I am more than capable of purchasing your father's company over easily."

"How? I thought the assets only come to about 500 million." Kagome's eyes blinked in confusion.

"You didn't think that this Sesshoumaru, your mate, would go down that easily, did you?" He asked her with that smirk she loved. A curve of the corner of his lip and the glimmer of arrogance in his tone. It was so dominating and powerful, she couldn't help but feel the heat in her body rushing. "The war between the Tashio and Onigumo families to reign over Japan had spread over the centuries. Father was very aware of this and had always informed this Sesshoumaru not to flaunt our assets. And I've always known that Naraku had an eye out for Tashio Inc. and he's trying to climb up the ladder acquiring as much as he can to overpower me. What he doesn't know is all my assets aren't here in Japan. Nor, is it under my name. Most of the money here will be used to deal with the matters in San Francisco - which Miroku and Toto-sai are dealing with splendidly. However, tonight, I am going to purchase not only Higurashi International but Naraku Enterprises as well."

"You can do that?" Kagome asked, her voice full of surprise. _Wow, I guess money does buy anything and everything._

"Absolutely. I have strings and ties to more people than Naraku could ever imagine. I just usually like to stay under the radar. There are 5 Swiss bank accounts totaling more than 65 billion dollars. It's quite amusing for Naraku to assume that he can take this Sesshoumaru down with a mere 2 billion – most of his assets tied up in stocks and bonds, no less."

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe what her mate was telling her. She had no idea how much money they had, nor did she care. She'd always love him and she'll always love him. She realized what a fool she and her father had been falling into Naraku's trap and loosing her pup in the process. The realization gripped her heart painfully and the tears rolled themselves down her perky cheeks.

"Kagome, shhh…..You have done everything for us, mate. It is this Sesshoumaru who should take the blame. I should have told you sooner of all matters of our family."

"We couldn't have known," Kagome sniffled.

"We should have." Sesshoumaru realized.

"But…now…all that…our pup…I was so stupid!!!" Kagome's voice wailed.

His finger raised her chin to meet his gaze. "No, no mate. You are not stupid. This Sesshoumaru should have done a better job at protecting you and our pup. I have failed you." He slammed his fist into the headboard.

Kagome reached for her mate's hand softly. "No, Sesshoumaru, we shouldn't sit here and blame ourselves. It was all Naraku's devious planning. Promise me," Kagome requested gazing into his eyes, "promise me that you will tear him into pieces. Make him pay Sesshoumaru."

"He will pay my mate, and when this Sesshoumaru's done with him, he'll beg and pray that he was never even born. He will be sorry that he had tried such a stunt!" Sesshoumaru assured his mate. She nodded into his embrace. "Now, I need you to rest for me. I can only concentrate when I know that you are safe and well."

"Okay. Will you be back tonight?" She asked.

"Never another night without you my mate." He answered and was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "There are extra securities at your door so don't be alarmed when you see them." He warned. Kagome nodded in acceptance. Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss his mate and parted shortly after to follow through on his promise. He went to call Smith on their plan of purchasing Naraku Enterprises together. It wasn't for his lack of money, he knew when Naraku saw Smith standing with him as a partner, the hanyou would be pissed beyond words.

_(timeline: Friday morning)_

Kagome, propped on her bed – as ordered by her mate – sat and watched with pride as her mate stood, smiled and shook hands with his business partner, Smith. She swallowed her anger at Naraku and sighed, embracing the good things in her life instead. After all, when all of this settled down, she would definitely try again. In her heart she believed that it wasn't the right time for the pup; her pup had been called back to heaven and is waiting patiently for the right time to return to her. _That_ thought gave her a small smile.

"Ma'am, Lady Kasumi is here." Kumi announced and Kagome's skin shivered with shock and angst. _Let's hope she doesn't try to kill me, this time…._Kagome thought. She moved, pulling off her blanket to get up, paying respect to her mate's mother but stopped short when Lady Kasumi's voice rang out.

"Stay where you are little miko." Lady Kasumi ordered.

Kagome brushed her irritation aside. She resolved that his mother would never address her by her name. _Oh well,_ she thought. _One step at a time…_

Kagome cleared her throat, "Mother, what…." She was, of course curious as to why the InuYokai was at their house, _in their chamber._

"I have heard of the sad news." Lady Kasumi interrupted. "And I will make sure that this Naraku will be ripped from limb to limb!" She vowed, gritting her teeth tightly.

"Mother…I'm sorry…" She didn't know why she was apologizing, but she didn't know what else to say to her mother-in-law either. Kagome watched as her mother-in-law paced back and forth in the room.

"Not as sorry as that hanyou is going to be." Lady Kasumi assured her. "Sesshoumaru buying off that disgusting company is only the first step. By the time I'm done, he's going to be broke, penniless, and then the real suffering begins!" Lady Kasumi's eyes flared a crimson red and Kagome could feel the fury of her anger as the Youkai's Youki began to swirl and blow.

Touched by her concern, Kagome could feel the tears piercing her eyes. "Never mind that little miko," Lady Kasumi said letting her anger subside. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Sesshoumaru had informed this Kasumi you lost much blood."

"I'm…I'm okay. Slightly dizzy but I'm well, thank you Mother." Kagome answered, blushing a little. This was definitely a different side of the Mother that she did not expect. She remembered the last time she met Lady Kasumi at Toto-sai's estate and she wanted to cringe. This was yet another unexpected but very pleasant surprise.

Lady Kasumi glided with effortless grace over to where Kagome was propped up on the bed and sat next to her daughter-in-law. The Yokai's nose twitched slightly and her eyes widen a bit. She followed her surprised look with a pleased smirk. Kagome gave a short gasp and blushed while she turned her head, not making eye contact with the Yokai. She knew that Lady Kasumi had caught the scent of Sesshoumaru _in her_. It was quite awkward and embarrassing for her to say the least, and Kagome's face blushed a crimson red.

Lady Kasumi shook her head, tsked tsked, and followed those with a satisfied laugh. "That Sesshoumaru of mine, he should have let you rest and recoup your energy little miko." Kagome thought she was going to die from embarrassment! Discussing her sexual life with her mother was something she'd never done, much less her mother-in-law.

_Oh dear,_ her face continued to hold onto the red color Lady Kasumi couldn't help but laughed exuberantly. "No need to be embarrassed little miko. This mother of Sesshoumaru can only admire you for your strength. Not only had you survived what should have killed you, but still well enough to cater to your mate's need. Thus, keeping my pup satisfied and happy."

"I…" Kagome still refused to look at the female Yokai in the eyes.

Lady Kasumi continued to be amused by the shy miko blushing away. "Lady Kasumi, the drink is ready." Kumi announced and the Yokai flicked her long claws ordering the servant to approach. Without even looking, Lady Kasumi fetched the antique teacup from the tray and lifting the lid a bit she sniffed it. "Very well done servant, it's perfect." She commented. "You may leave now." She ordered. With a sigh of relief Kumi bowed and retreated.

"Here little miko, this should help you regain your strength much faster." Lady Kasumi hand over the teacup after blowing it to cool a little. Kagome almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was really happening. _Lady Kasumi was attentive and motherly? _

"What..what is it mother?" Kagome queried, squinching her nose at the scent of the brew.

"Tashio's family secret ale to revitalize one's strength. Drink up." She ordered and pushed the teacup toward Kagome's chest.

Kagome took the teacup from Lady Kasumi's hands with a smile."Thank you mother." She sipped the horrid bitter taste and choked.

"Drink up little miko. This mother does not want anything else to happen to you. And by Kami's grace, I want Sesshoumaru to pup you again as soon as you can walk! And I'm going to make sure that he'll pup you a few times little miko.." Kagome nearly choked on her drink. _Oh Kami, perhaps I like the other side of her more. This is more uncomfortable than her trying to kill me. Perhaps she's going to kill me of embarrassment instead of brute strength!_ Kagome could only offer the Yokai a meek smile, held her breath and chug the rest of the horrid brew.

…….

Sesshoumaru gathered his mate in a welcoming embrace when he came home from work. Business was taken care of, Naraku Enterprise had been bought over, under handing Naraku out of his own company gave Sesshoumaru a gleeful smirk. He wished somehow he could have been a fly on the wall when Naraku found out that his company no longer belonged to him overnight. It was probably a bitter taste of his own medicine.

"Mother stopped by…?" Sesshoumaru said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Mmmm, yes my mate."

"I see that she gave you some 'medicine'" Sesshoumaru observed.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "And I feel so much better!" She said brightly. Indeed, he could feel the aura emanating from his mate much stronger and healthier. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Mother wants grandpups so badly she had given you her most treasured possession." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Huh?"

"The drink she gave you is the last of the Tashio's healing and longevity medley. The recipe had been lost for ages and if I remember correctly, Mother only had one batch left."

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. "If I had known…"

"Shh…mate, even if you knew Mother would still force it down your throat. Believe me, she wants grandpups and won't stop at anything to get them. And" he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand "she's quite taken by you mate." He added knowing what his mother did for Kagome was more than anything anyone could ever guess or anticipate, especially his mate being a human. "I suppose no one can say 'no' to you, my mate." Sesshoumaru added before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Kumi is very sorry to interrupt Sir, but there is a young hanyou outside requesting your audience." Kumi flinched when Sesshoumaru growled in irritation.

"And?" He hissed.

"If Kumi may be so bold as to say, she looks quite beaten."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other in confusion and curiosity. Their eyes agreeing to the question of 'who could it be?'

Coming into the foyer, Kagome rushed to Kanna's withering legs and helped settled her onto the futon. "Kanna, oh Kami, what happened to you?" Kagome asked sensing the blood from the hanyou and the bruises so obvious.

"I…I…don't have much time…" She said weakly. "Nara…"

"Naraku did this to you?" Kagome screeched. Kanna nodded and shook her head at the same time.

"His…men…" she managed to utter. "I came to…tell you…"

"Shhh…don't worry about it. Let's get you better first." Kagome said aiding the hanyou who was passing out. Sesshoumaru stood and watched his mate tending to his assistant in such a carrying manner. When he noticed that Kanna had passed out from the loss of blood he gathered the hanyou in his arms and carried her to the guest room. Kagome followed asking Kumi to bring medicine, and fresh clothing.

Kagome watched as Kanna drifted in and out of consciousness. About half an hour pass, Kanna was more alert and Kagome tried to give her more medicine but she waved her hand telling Kagome off. "I…I…don't have much time. Naraku…when he finds out that I'm gone, he'll be angry and he'll come looking for me."

Kagome was worried, her hand stopped while she was taking off Kanna's jacket and Sesshoumaru saw her mating mark.

"When and how are you mated to Naraku, Kanna?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kagome soothed her mate, not wanting him to be so cold toward Kanna when she was seriously abused.

"It's alright Kagome, he should be upset at me and I can only pray for my life after I tell him this: Sesshoumaru, your father and step-mom did not die from the fire accident."

Anger began to filtered through the Dai. "What are you talking about? How could you ever possibly know how my father died?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Kanna replied.

"You what?" His claws glowing with green poison.

"Please, let me finished. Naraku doesn't know that I knew of this, but I witnessed it with my own eyes by accident."

..............

"When I was younger, Naraku had resided at my family's estate during a visit. My Father had been good acquaintance with Naraku himself. I was but a mere child trying my new lesson of concealing my scent and presence. When I came across your father and Naraku, in a heated bickering. I couldn't understand what it was about because they were speaking in ancient tongue and I was not taught the language. Next thing I know I saw a beautiful human – whom I recognized as your step-mother as an adult – trapped in a large hourglass. It was obvious how much the human meant to your Father because his face carried an expression of grief and desolation.

There wasn't much that I can do for your father or his mate. The sand began to fall on her as Naraku battled with your father. With each strike your Father laid on Naraku the sand fell faster on his mate and so he surrendered, letting Naraku attack him while he tried desperately to reach his mate.

There were also two other strong Yokais guarding the hourglass because each time your Father got close, they were the ones who used their strength and skills to keep your Father at bay. Soon the fire Yokai, Kyura attacked your Father, but missed thus setting the place on fire. The battle between your father and Naraku raged on while his mate slowly began to get buried under the sand. By the time the frame of the structure collapsed, Naraku and the others retreated, leaving your Father to try uncucessfully to save his mate – loosing both their lives in the process….."

By the time Kanna was done, Sesshoumaru was growling angrily. His roar vibrated throughout the whole house and it shook violently, as if an earthquake had just hit them. His hands clenching into a fist so hard, his claws pierced his own skin so that his blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called her mate quietly, trying to soothe him back to a rational state of mind. He had already begun to break the furniture in his angry tirade.

"How could I have been so blind?!" He raised his head high and let out a cry that ricocheted off the walls like bullets._ Father, this Sesshoumaru could have been there for you!!! _The DaiYokai cried out in his mind. The thought of his father being in such a predicament sent his unstable temper into overdrive. His brute fist plowed into the wall. His vision went red, washing the walls of his home in flames of crimson as he whipped around and stared into shocked, teary, painful eyes of his mate.

"My mate," she called softly to him and a tear rolled onto her cheek. She could only imagine the pain and anguish he was in. Without hesitating any further, she ran to comfort her mate. She knew he would never hurt her and she would be the only one that could bring him back to his senses.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called her mate.

"Stay here." He ordered, his eyes fury and red. And before Kagome could protest, her mate had transformed into a bright orb and had taken off. She stood with the wind of his speed, brushing past her, ruffling her hair…..

............

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru called from then gates, breaking through the metal bars, and tossing the securities aside like they were mere feathers.

Naraku showed up, calm, at ease while he strode toward the Dai. "How can this Naraku help you today, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked with hints of merriment in his voice. He already knew why the Dai had shown up at his house in a maddening state of mind.

"You will pay!" Sesshoumaru screamed, unable to control himself from his anger and thirst for the hanyou's blood.

"Uh-uh-uh." Naraku waved his index finger as Sesshoumaru's claws met with a hard barrier. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naraku announced.

Sesshoumaru's claws grip and both his hands wrapped into fists. "Your life will cease to exist from this point on, Naraku."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I beg to differ." And just then, Naraku waved his hand and two demons came out from his estate. One was holding an unconscious Rin, while the other was holding an unconscious Sota.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but draw a deep breath. "You see, Sesshoumaru, if you want these two little brats to live, then you are going to play it by my rule!" Naraku hissed. "I don't know how you managed to buy Naraku Enterprises with the small sum you had, but I won't be taken down so easily."

"Curse you Naraku!" Sesshoumaru clenched his fists tightly.

"First, you will restore everything that's mine, belonging to Naraku Enterprise, only this time, I want the majority of the holdings and no one will ever be able to under hand me again!" Naraku extorted.

By now, Sesshoumaru's knuckles had turned white from gripping his hand so hard. The audacity of the hanyou to pull such a dirty, low trick, although he wasn't in the least surprised. He was more upset at himself for not realizing it sooner.

Suddenly, Narku withdrew his barrier and lunge at Seshoumaru, his fist drawing for a punch. Sesshoumaru caught his fist in time and they began a physical confrontation with each other. Sesshoumaru was much faster, quicker and stronger, managing to land quite a few punches on the hanyou's face and stomach; although, he did not escape unscathed. Naraku wasn't so weak himself and managed to clawed through Sesshoumaru's chest drawing blood.

And as Sesshoumaru's harsh grip wrapped around the hanyou's neck, claws digging into his skin, getting ready to unleash his poison, the two security Yokais stepped forward threatening to wring the childrens' necks. The DaiYokai had no choice but to let the hanyou loose as he stumbled backwards trying to regain his composure.

Naraku's evil laughter filled the air. "How is little Kanna?" he asked suddenly. And as a confused look passed through the Dai's face Naraku's laughter rose to an unbearable level.

Lightning couldn't have flashed quicker through his mind, realizing the whole event had been a distraction. Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru rushed home to his mate.

As he entered the large estate, the smell of blood was everywhere. _How could I have been so foolish!_ Sesshoumaru's loud roar echoed throughout the large place.

Zipping through his estate, his mate was gone, the servants had all been killed and Kanna's limp body laid strewn on the floor where his mate had been tending to the hanyou.

She wasn't dead, he realized seeing that her body hadn't dissipated yet. He went to check on her, knowing she was the only one with answers to his battle. Somehow, Naraku had been devious to know that Kanna would be there to tell him of her secrets. Sesshoumaru realized that Kanna wanted out and away from Naraku, otherwise her body wouldn't be so tattered and beat up, laying in the mist of his house.

The house was worst than hell to him. He could smell the stench of his mate's blood and knowing she was still weak from the last fight, his heart raced and he vowed that if anyone laid a finger on her they would pay dearly with their pathetic life!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Ts

AN: I know the fight with N/S was brief, because I've saved the best for last!


	36. Chapter 36: This is for

I suppose I'm quite happy with this chapter. It's my first action scene so we'll see how well it does.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 36

**"This is for..."**

It felt like she'd been running for days when she knew it was only about an hour or so. Kagome had no idea where she was except for the fact that she was held far away from Tokyo, somewhere surrounded by a large forest. _To keep my mate from finding me,_ Kagome knew. After a while longer, she realized that she was much much farther from Tokyo than she thought in the first place. In fact, she was no longer in Japan. She was in the Barbaric Outlands – an island in another dimension filled with mountains, dangerous terrains, and mythical creatures - really, she thought only lived in the myths and legends that her grandfather had told her over the years. She had no idea that one could summon the place again, or could bring others to it.

Earlier she'd used the last of her energy, blasting the guards away with her miko powers, but now she was spent. And after the escape, she had been attacked by creatures she didn't even know existed; on a few occasions she had barely escaped with her life. Her body was getting weaker by the minute. _If it wasn't for Mother's brew, I might have been dead by now,_ Kagome concluded.

Looking up at the dark surroundings, the branches and leaves on the trees hovered over her like a dark cape. She surveyed the area once again. _That tree…I could have sworn I've passed that tree before! _Once again, Kagome realized that she'd gotten turned around. This was taking too much of time – a luxury she couldn't afford. She had to get out fast, and find a way to escape the Barbaric lands.

Her break out and search to return to civilization was harder than trying to find a needle in a haystack. Kagome darted her head about frantically, trying to figure out what to do next. _They could be anywhere! _She thought of the demons pursuing her. She took one last glimpse of the trail behind her and tread on, breaking her way through the bushes this time. She missed her mate a great deal. She was tired, dirty, and hungry. Her eyes rolled around trying to find another path, but there was nothing to see other than trees and branches and then more of the same.

......................

.........

"You fools!" Naraku roared. "There are three Yokais, yet, you can't contain one weak little miko?!! USELESS!" Naraku whipped them with one of his tentacles.

"But…Naraku..she was…." One of them protested.

"SILENCE!!" The demons cringed in fear. "Hoshiyomi!" he called.

"Yes sir." The demon ninja responded.

"Summon up a shadow spell and freeze her body! I want you two to go get her or don't bother coming back!" Naraku warned the two other demons.

The two Yokais, Ryura and Kyura scrambled out of the place in a frantic looking for the little miko. They were full Yokais yet were under control of a hanyou because they believed in his cause - to rid the world of humans so that only demons could roam the Earth. They bought into his proposition so much so that they've all dedicated their lives to it. So scrambling fast and furious out of the room, they went to sniff the little miko out.

..........

........................

Kagome broke through the bush that was clinging onto the skirt of her dress. She found a small clearing and thought perhaps a short rest was needed; suddenly, she found her body frozen and unable to move. Panic immediately set in as she realized she was caught. Her eyes flashed around trying to find the demon that caught her, but she couldn't see anyone. There was an invisible mold had been put around her little frame. Kagome struggled trying to move her body, trying to wrestle free from her trap. Nothing. Her mating senses kicked in and her keen ears picked up the sound of rustling feet. Her heart wanted to jump right out of her chest.

A cold hand rested around her neck and suddenly it went from ice cold to burning hot. She tried to move away from the burn but the hand rested on her neck prevented her of any movement. All she could do was howl in pain, but still, could not move. As she was blacking out, she saw a dark figure coming up her left flank. The figure bent low and she could feel herself being lifted under her back and behind her knees. Whoever it was, had to be incredibly strong because the way she was lifted made her feel like she was made of air. Her last conscious, frantic efforts to struggle was in vain, her body just wouldn't move a muscle.

She didn't know how long it was before she came to. Looking around she realized she was kept in a different 'jail' than before. It was more like a room, decorated with a futon bed, and a small table. She thought she had walked into Feudal Japan as she surveyed her surrounding. Kagome made a quick dash for the door but was blasted by a spell and thrown backwards onto the floor. _No, I must get out. I can't be held captive!_ She willed and tried again. And again. And again….

Hours later Kagome collapsed on the ground in utter fatigue. For what seemed like days she had tried to break free from her tiny prison but each time, she was unsuccessful. Her body began to shake and she could only let her little frame rest on the cold wood floor. The physical efforts and summoning up her miko powers had left her drained and exhausted. And as if that wasn't enough, each time she used her powers, the anti-purity spell was beating up on her small frame. Truly, it was the worst predicament she'd ever been in. Naraku wasn't just a low down asshole, he was the Devil in the flash.

...............

.......

"Sesshoumaru, this Mother assures you that Naraku would not harm your mate." Lady Kasumi said with confidence, but it did little to soothe Sesshoumaru's pain.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru clenched his first tightly. The turmoil in the pits of his stomach made him want to vomit. He should have known better, yet he'd failed time and time again to protect what mattered most to him – his mate.

"Now is not the time to berate yourself Sesshoumaru. We must gather information as to where he's kept her and for what purpose in order to save her." Lady Kasumi advised.

"The Shikon no Tama." A female's voice spoke.

Both Yokais turned to see a woman resembling Kagome standing at the foot of the doorway. Instantly, Sesshoumaru realized that it was Kagome's mother. Shame filled him on top of everything. He had yet to make an effort to take his mate to see her family. Everything had been thrown on them like a mad hailstorm, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru gave a slight bow, which he recognized as unfamiliar, his body ungainly against such move.

"Mother, would do." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"Yes…" Sesshoumaru gave a quick glance at his own Mother. "Mother, this is Mrs. Higurashi, my mate's mother. Mrs. Higurashi this is my Mother, Lady Kasumi." Sesshoumaru introduced the ladies.

"Well shall get on with formalities later, now we must focus on the important matters at hand, saving your mate and the children. Everything else can wait." Lady Kasumi announced and they both nodded.

"What of the Shikon no Tama do you know?" Lady Kasumi inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"I know much of this Jewel, for it was my family's duty to protect and keep it purify. Long ago, the Powerful Priestest Midoriko attempted to subdue the demons who seek to destroy her, she pulled the Jewel from her chest to purify the beast, however, both the demon and Midoriko's souls were sealed within the Shikon jewel. As direct descendants my great-great-great-grandmother had sealed the jewel away in a distant portal so that no one will be able to take possession of it. Soon, it was nothing more than a legend to most – except for the Higurashi family. My daughter, Kagome would be taught of this jewel once she turns 25 of age, when her miko powers mature. I don't know how this Naraku figure managed to get the jewel back and concealed its aura, but I have no doubt that he will use my daughter to purify the jewel so that he, may wish upon it. And from what he's done so far, we can only assume what death he'd wish upon the world." Mrs. Higurashi suffice.

"Is there any way that you can track down the jewel from its aura, now that it's within Kagome's possession?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Unfortunately, this Naraku has conceal its aura too well and I'm afraid, I can not sense it's presence; which can only mean that it's no longer in Tokyo." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"No, Sesshoumaru, you must call out to your mate. You must use your Mind Link to find her." Lady Kasumi ordered.

"This Sesshoumaru had tried Mother, and was unsuccessful." Sesshoumaru answered solemnly, his voiced lined with anger and disappointment.

"Then that means, they are held in another realm. If I can summon a spell to open a portal into another world, would you be able to Mind Link Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"We can try…" Sesshoumaru answered.

"The Barbaric Outlands…" Kanna's weak voice called before she collapsed on the floor. Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to help her.

"Impossible! How would Naraku be able to take her there?" Lady Kasumi roared.

"Forgive me, but Naraku has been deceiving everyone for a long time, me included. He's found ways to summon beings and portals that no one thought was even possible." Kanna's soft voice answered.

"Very well, the Barbaric Outlands we shall go." Sesshoumaru determined.

"Wait!" Kana called out. "before you go, you must know of the details. Over in the Barbaric Realms, Naraku housed his castle of darkness. The forest is filled with traps and creatures he'd raised as pet and they are vicious. There are three levels to the castle. If he is keeping Kagome as prisoner to purify the jewel, she's probably on the third level, in a small room. There will be a barrier emanating a strong aura that keeps her locked in there. No doubt there will be a spell put on her to keep her weak and obedient."

Sesshoumaru's growl of anger resonated through their bodies. "Sesshoumaru, the best way is through the water. There is a large beach, it is far from the castle, but safest. Once you reach the beach, follow the scent of rotting demon corpses to the castle. Please be warned that the place is swarmed with demons who have no human attributes. They are strictly that, demons, and they kill, eat anything that moves or is alive."

"Thank you young lady." Mrs. Higurashi acknowledged. Kanna nodded.

Getting their things together, they decided to go on ahead, while Mrs. Higurashi would stay behind to keep the portal open so they could return at any given time. Lady Kasumi began to chant in ancient tongue. Soon the pathway to the other Realms was summoned and a portal opened. Sesshoumaru and Lady Katsumi nodded in sync right before they jumped through the swirling circle.

.......

.................

"You're only making it worst for yourself, little minx." Naraku's voice cascade over her like chills on a cold Winter morning.

"Let me go Naraku!" Kagome ordered.

His amused laugh fired her anger to an unbearable level. "Come, Kagome, you will help me achieve my goals. You may stop fighting now...." The snapping of his finger, put her in a trance. "Now, I want you to sit here and do what you were bred to do - purify this jewel for me."

Kagome wanted to smack him, spat in his face, curse him out. But she found her monotonous voice replying, "Yes, sir."

"Very good." Naraku smirked watching the miko fight against his mind control over her. She began to sit in a meditation position and with both palms she raised the jewel, making it balance between her palms. The Shikon Jewel began to spin in the air as Kagome's natural miko powers glow a bright pink, making the Jewel throb to life, like a heart beat. Though her mind was screaming for her body to stop, it was futile. His control over her was too strong, and eyes glazed over under a spell, Kagome's body could only continue to do what was told.

Moments passed and the glow began to fade in and out. Naraku growled in irritation. _She's too fucking weak right now to finish it! Dammit!_ Calling the Jewel back into his hand, Naraku watched as the miko fell over and lost consciousness. "We shall resume once your body heals itself." Naraku said as he turned his heels to leave, ignoring the miko's red glow as she began to heal herself in her subconsciousness.

.......

.................

Landing on a large strip of ocean Sesshoumaru and Lady Kasumi made their way toward the rotting scent to find Naraku's castle. The place was dark and gloomy. Dark clouds loomed over the sky and the sounds of Vulture demons squawking waiting for their next meal was most irksome. Sesshoumaru growled before whipping his poison whip splitting each of the flying vermin in two. Their bodies landed, as a horrible stench began to stream out of their dead corpses.

Without waiting, both Sesshoumaru and Lady Kasumi transformed to head toward Naraku's castle.

The loud crashing of both DaiYokais startled Naraku from his trained thoughts of examining the jewel.

With a quick dash, Naraku was in front of them growling angrily. "Sesshoumaru, go get your mate, this Mother will deal with the vermin!" Lady Kasumi ordered. For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his mother's order, sniffing out his mate's scent.

_Mate, tell me where you are…_He called with his Mind Link to her.

_-Sesshoumaru? Am I dead?_

_No, you are not dead, you must fight Kagome...._

_-Are you really here?_

_Yes, mate, I'm here to take you home. Tell me where you are? Help me find you._

_-I'm….I'm….in a small room. It's very dark. I can't see much._

_Your scent, I cannot smell you…_

_-I don't know. Wait, let me try…._

_No! Don't exert your strength mate! You've just healed!_

_-It's the only way my love…_

A bright pink glow flared in the distance and Sesshoumaru was in front of the room in a flash. The Yokai guarding her room prepped himself for the battle to come.

From inside the room, Kagome heard angry male voices and soon loud rattling outside her door. A loud thump made her jump, then she heard ceramics breaking, clashing of swords and the scent of energy balls filled the air. Worried about her mate, Kagome rushed to her door trying to push it open. No use. The door was ominously locked. Kagome banged her fist against the frame furiously and cried, worried for her mate's health.

_Kagome, protect yourself! Don't worry about me! Barrier up, NOW!_

Scurrying back Kagome kneeled and raising her hands over her head to shield herself, she summoned a barrier. Just in time because the next thing she knew, the door was blasted into smithereens and the body of the Yokai flew past. She watched from inside of her safety nest as her mate rushed past her and followed his punishing attack with his claws digging into the Yokai's chest ripping out his heart. The Yokai hacked up blood before his body dissipated, when Sesshoumaru squeezed the heart like a little grape.

Kagome swallowed, a little shocked and nervous seeing her mate's eyes completely red, magenta stripes lined his face. Her thoughts distracted as he strode over to her wearing his traditional kimono. _Kami all, he looks gorgeous!! Hubba hubba hubba...._She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as her mate peered down on her, his face full of worries and concern. The face of the man she loved. She was appalled though as her eyes inspected him; the cut above his eyes had already stopped bleeding, but it had left a streaky scarlet bath down his face, crossing his magenta stripes.

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru said, noticing her concerned looks "But you…mate, are you alright?" He asked reaching down to help her up as she dropped her barrier.

"Mmm…" she replied. Her strength weakened but seeing her mate lifted her spirits.

"Come, let's get you home." He cooed softly.

...........

And while his Mother waged the war against Naraku; Sesshoumaru carried his mate swiftly, transformed and reached the beach. As he walked his mate along the beach heading toward the portal they stopped short staring into a red-eyed hanyou.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru gritted, noticing she was back to normal, no longer was there a bump around her stomach.

"Ahhh…Sesshoumaru and his little bitch." Venom dripped from her lips as she spoke. "I still can't believe you choose a mere mortal over me Sesshoumaru."

"You. Are. In. My. Way!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Hah! The only way you two are getting past me is if that little bitch can defeat me in a match!" Kagura hissed.

"Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru howled.

"Oh? Doesn't seem like you have a choice Sesshoumaru…" With her last words she tossed Rin and Sota's jackets in front of them. "If she wins, you all may proceed toward the portal, seeing that Father is quite occupied at the moment." Kagura glanced up toward the castle.

"Sesshoumaru, we can't leave without the children!" Kagome protested.

"Don't worry, I'll get them soon enough." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on top of his mate.

Kagura's evil laughter filled the air like a toxic cloud. "It's now or never. Let me at your little bitch or the two little brats die!"

"Sesshoumaru, let me..." Kagome assured.

"No, you've exerted much of your strength! I won't let you continue to weaken yourself."

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru. I'll go easy on your little bitch. It'll only be a hand to hand combat." Kagura toyed, tossing her fan aside.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about me, I've been wanting to get my hands on her for a while now." A flicker of determination in her eyes made him back off.

And then they felt the first drip of water from the clouds.

_Are you sure mate?_

_Ohhhh yessss…._She answered him gleefully.

Suddenly the rain began to pour on them. Kagome loosen her mate's grip on her and stepped forward. The two females stared at each other, hatred burning through their eyes.

With a flick of her hand, Kagura tore off the kimono she was wearing to reveal a short chung-xiam style with two high slits on the side.

Kagome followed suit, needing to be free for her fight, she ripped the sleeves of her tattered dress off and wrapped them slowly around one hand, and then the other – like a boxer before putting on his glove. The rain splattered harder onto the sand, making small chiming sounds as they land on both sand and water. Kagome ripped the skirt of her dress off next, leaving her standing with half a dress, boy shorts underwear, making her ass perk out.

Sessshoumaru cursed the timing of everything as he stared at his mate's luscious body. His mind shifted back to matters at hand when he noticed movements from both women. He watched as Kagura charged toward his mate, Kagome running forward, only to meet with Kagura's leg to her stomach then torso. As she was still recomposing herself, Kagura pulled Kagome in by the right arm and bended her knees to do a backward kick to Kagome's head. She hit Kagome dead on the forehead. Kagome's head flew backwards her black tress now damp with rain flicking after.

Sesshoumaru wanted to rush in to help his mate, only to stop when Kagome's quick reaction was to do a high turn kick, directly on Kagura's face sending her spinning deliriously before landing onto the wet soaking sand.

The rain came down harder on them and the splattering of the raindrops created a soundtrack for their fight while Kagome stood and watched Kagura raised herself to her feet again. Once more, Kagura charged at Kagome who spun with a posed right hand extended and the left flapped across her face gracefully, and then pushing through - landing a right hand punch to Kagura's stomach. She threw her left hand punch but was blocked by Kagura and got hit with a high kick from the hanyou, sending Kagome flying backwards.

Staggering a few steps back, Kagome dug her foot into the sand to regain her balance. Sesshoumaru watched with utter fascination and slight arousal as the rain matted down both women's clothes, clinging on to their skin like sheer fabrics. His mate's nipples perked and taut as her breast flounder and bounced with her movements. It wasn't the time to think of such matters, but he couldn't help himself. Watching his mate being strong, defiant and powerful made his blood rush and his groin twitched. Not to mention the two female fighting over him were _hot as hell_. Especially his mate, with the rain cascading down her perfect body, her muscles lean and toned, her ass spilling out of her little underwear while she kicked, punch and taught the hanyou a lesson or two of who she really was. Really, it ought to be illegal what she was doing, arousing him in the mist of a crisis. A loud grunt drew his attention back to the fight going on.

This time, Kagome charged at Kagura throwing punches left and right but, she was a little tired and therefore slow. Kagura caught her by her right hand, spun around and twisted it behind Kagome's back. Her other hand reached forward to choke Kagome who was trying furiously to hold the hand off her neck. Kagura was dragging Kagome through the sand, trying her best to choke the little miko, twisting the arm behind her back hard; dishing out as much pain on the miko as she could.

"You're a weak excuse for a life. When I'm done with you, Sesshoumaru will realized how pathetic you are and _we_ will bear a litter of pups together – in memory of you...._ningen_." Kagura hissed in Kagome's ear.  
Anger boiled inside the miko and Kagome head butted the hanyou hard in the face then grabbing the left hand that was choking her, Kagome reached behind Kagura's head, fisted a handful of hair and flung the bitch over her body and onto the tip of the ocean where the tides flowed in and out with force.

Kagura was quick and on her feet in no time. Angry from the sudden toss, she began to attack Kagome, with jabs, punches and a few kick as well. Each of her punches and jabs were blocked, or ducked by Kagome and when her foot moved to kick Kagome in the abdomen, the miko braced her hands to an 'X' blocking the attack then grabbing the foot, she twisted it, sending Kagura spinning about in the air before landing face first to the ground once again. Dragging the hanyou by the hair, Kagome pulled her from the water into more solid ground. With unbelievable strength Kagome tossed her hard against a rock. As Kagura regained her balance and staggered about, the miko didn't hesitate to attack.

"This is for lying about the pregnancy!" Kagome knocked Kagura in the face with her elbow. As soon as the hanyou turned around; "This is for calling me a ningen!" Kagome's fist met the hanyou's face, hard enough to break a bone. "This is for underestimating me!" Kagome's other fist broke Kagura's other cheek bone. "And this, this is for the kids!" Kagome grabbed the hanyou by her right hand, pulled her forward and elbowed Kagura right in the jugular, kicked her shin, causing the hanyou to loose her balance and was falling over. Kagome used the opportunity and pulled the hanyou's body forward; and as soon as the hanyou landed on the wet sand, Kagome finished her attack with a WWF elbow to the spine move.

Kagura couldn't move a muscle. Kagome finally rose on her feet, her chest heaving heavily from all the excitement and physical confrontation. "You were wrong to underestimate me Kagura, I have Dai blood coursing through me!" Kagome said. Then kneeling in front of the groaning hanyou, she pulled her up by the hair. "Now tell me where the children are or help me Kami, you are going to die and long, torturous, painful death!" Kagome commanded, eyes flaring crimson red. Kagura could have sworn she saw fangs from the miko just now. (Sesshoumaru thought to have creamed himself)

"They…." Kagura, coughed up blood, which was quickly dissolved by the rain and tide. "They are in the castle on the subterranean level." She answered. Without warning Kagome dropped the hanyou's head roughly back into the sand. "I don't ever want to see you again Kagura." Kagome warned over her shoulder as she hurried over to her waiting mate to rescue the children.

"I am speechless…." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"We must hurry back to the castle to save the children!" Kagome said with angst.

"No. I will go, you will go back home, where it is safe." Sesshoumaru bickered.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop treating me like a fragile egg! I am not! And it belittles me that you think I can sit at home while our daughter and my brother are trapped in some horrid place!" Kagome pointed out.

Sighing, he knew there was no winning with his mate, "Our brother." Sesshoumaru corrected, before slipping his haori over her and they made their way in the direction of the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Ts


	37. Chapter 37: A true Yokai

Chapter 37

**A true Yokai.**

As soon as they reached the castle, his Mother was furiously battling not only Naraku but the two other demons as well. Bred and trained for battles, Lady Kasumi was a Hell Hound wrapped in a body of a Goddess. Her powers and skills were formidable as an opponent.

Her kimono suited for battle; white Haori with large flowing sleeves, designed with gold leaves crawling around the infamous hexagon/cherry blossom family crest. Her armor, all decorated in gold, consisted of a bustier covering over her chest, while her middle section, where an Obi usually laid was bare. Below, an armor skirt draped over with pleats to move and gold feather edges. Each of her upper arms had arm bracelets that flip upwards like a pair of eagles' wings.

Her eyes glowing red, Lady Kasumi used her own green barrier to protect herself, sending Naraku's energy ball attack ricocheting off to the side; blasting into the walls of the castle. As years of subdue powers gurgled out of her body, Lady Kasumi launched herself straight forward...a demoness with a lion's heart and prowess...her fierce form aimed to pierce the hanyou through and through.

Kyura, faithful to his master lunged forward, transforming into a large red bird, spreading his wings wide to block Lady Kasumi's arrow-like form. "UHHNNN" His body thrust forward as shock registered his hazy mind. The demoness' poisonous powers melted through his Yokai form and penetrated his body. The translucent 'fabric' of her poison ruffled then cleared, revealing the mighty demoness in all her glory. Kyura's body dispersed slowly crumpling like confetti.

Witnessing his brother's death in front of his eyes, Ryura charged at the demoness with a seething burst of vengeance. He used both his Huzinga and Raijinga swords, speeding across the ground, leaping into the air and bringing his swords down on the demones. Omniscient, she formed two long spears marking an 'X' as she blocked the attack. Ryura pressed his strength and weight down on her hard. His powers glowing into his weapons surging through his attack on Lady Kasumi. Her elbows began to bend slightly, jolts of energy and electricity fizzled and crackled. With a hard grunt, Lady Kasumi thrust her arms forward, sending the lightning Yokai flying back.

Naraku prepped himself for his own attack to take down the demoness, as he began to charge toward her while the clashing of her 'weapons' smashed against each other. The loud clanking sounds drowning out his stealth movements.

"Kagome, go find the children," Sesshoumaru said as he rushed in to help his Mother in the very unfair battle.

"Mmmm." Kagome nodded and began to run off clutching his haori with both hands.

Naraku's left hand transformed into a sharp pointed javelin while his right hand fired a fireball attack, both rushing toward Lady Kasumi, who was still distracted with her battle against the ferocious Ryura.

"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru grumbled as he witnessed what was happening. Rushing to aid his mother, Sesshoumaru leaped up, backward flip, and his whip slashing through the fireball sending it toward the ground. The attack exploded like a bomb, causing dust to rise. Then using the same whip Sesshoumaru whipped it around Naraku's javelin and as the DaiYokai landed like a feather on his feet, he yanked the 'weapon' away forcing it to jab into one of the castle's wooden frame.

Ryura's swords came down hard on Lady Kamsumi's and the green spears disperse. Crossing his swords, Ryura blast his attack at the demoness, sending her flying toward the ground, landing with a hard thud. She was on her feet again in mere seconds, her eyes throbbing, turning from gold to crimson while a reddish glow circling around her as the whirlpool of wind began to pick up. Her fangs protruding longer, her face changing, she was just about to transform when suddenly two bright lights, like comets came flying from the sky. The loud crash landing with a thunderous explosion sent everyone staggering backwards.

Hearing the loud crash, Kagome halted her steps. It was quiet as everyone gathered their breath waiting to see who had interfered with the battle. And as the smoke cleared, everyone realized that it was Lady Kaedae and Ryuukotsusei - Elders to all Yokais and hanyous standing in front of them.

"Naraku! What is the meaning of this?" Lady Kaedae questioned, her voice commanding.

Naraku's cold laughter sent the place rumbling. "You have no authority here, Kaedae. This is my territory!"

"You will submit to the Council! Come peacefully and be evaluated for the crimes you committed! Or you will face dire consequences!" Ryuukotsusei ordered.

Instead of replying, Naraku spit a large energy ball/web attack at Lady Kaedae, who raised her palm thus conjured up her force field, freezing the attack midair. She flung her hand down and the attack followed suit, creating another large dent as it blasted into the ground near Naraku. He jumped backwards, avoiding his own attack being thrust back at him. The Elders were about to transform into their Yokai form to subdue Naraku when Sesshoumaru held his arm out. "Please, he's mine." Sesshoumaru requested glimmering with red eyes.

"Very well," Lady Kaedae agreed, realizing it had been a personal matter between the Dai and the Hanyou.

"No!" Lady Kasumi ordered. "You must go get the children to safety!" Without waiting for them to reply Lady Kasumi orbed through more of Naraku's attacks and lunged at both Naraku and Ryura.

"Sesshoumaru, you must help mother!" Kagome screamed across the large courtyard.

"Mother's right. Let's first, get the children. Mother is more than capable of handling these vermins herself. Please, Lady Kaedae you stay and help Mother. Ryuukotsusei come with me!" Sesshoumaru decided, swiftly moving toward his mate and glided her along to find the children, the other Yokai Elder following behind.

Using his powers Sesshoumaru separated the scent of the children from the overwhelming scent of dead demon corpes. It wasn't easy but nothing was impossible for the DaiYokai. Following down a narrow tunnel, demons were flying out defending and blocking them from entrance into the subterranean level.

Sesshoumaru's claws were more than sufficient to kill them with one blow. While Ryuukotsusei's blue lightning attack cremated their weak little bodies into dust. Killing about a dozen vicious demons, they finally made their way inside the castle wall. And not long after that, they found the children in a cell with a chained up InuYasha as well as a weak Kikyo.

The two demons Hiten and Manten guarding the cell prepped themselves to keep the rescuers at bay. Inside the cell, another demon Tesso, donning a monk's outfit, was chanting a spell to keep InuYasha weak, between the state of conscious and unconsciousness; making him unable to fight or escape.

Standing with his weapon, Raijekijin [Blade of Lightning], over his shoulder, Hinten chuckled to his younger brother Manten. "Looks like we're going to finally get some action, little brother!" The other demon nodded while growling in agreement.

"You are in my way!" Sesshoumaru threatened, his knuckles cracked while forming his claw. His other hand moved to push his mate behind him to shield her from danger.

"Big brother," Manten called.

"Hmm?" Hinten answered.

"I think I'd look rather handsome with those long silver tress on me. Rogaine isn't working for me but I bet after I scapled his head and use that hair for myself, the ladies would love me." Manten drooled staring at the DaiYokai's long hair flowing freely.

"Hn! Quit your mindless driveling and die vermin!" Sesshoumaru began to lunge forward, claws extending and clashing with Raijekijin. The thunder demon wasn't so weak himself as he put up a good strong fight with the DaiYokai.

Ryuukotsusei took a step forward casually toward Manten. The younger of the two swallowed hard. He knew who the Elder was and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand a chance. His head began to dart back and forth looking for an escape route while conjuring up some scheme to defeat the strong Yokai. He swallowed hard and Ryuukotsusei heard the loudness of his thumping heart.

Manten summoned up a few thunder bolts thrashing it furiously at Ryuukotsusei and watched as each of his bolts ricochetted off the Yokai's force field. A warm puddled gathered around his foot. Looking down he realized he'd pissed himself.

"Forget it! I'd rather be bald! I don't care about this stupid war anymore!" He screamed as he tried to run off, trailing his piss behind him. Ryuukotsusei leaned forward and opening his mouth wide, he blasted an attack at the running Manten, hitting the weak thunder demon dead on. Manten's body jerked forward.

"I just wanted a girlfrie...." he whined right before dispersing into nothing.

Distracted by his brother's cowardness and death, Hinten did not notice Sesshoumaru's fierce attack. The DaiYokai held out both his palms blasting venomous poisons toward the thunder demon and melting him along with his Raijekijin.

Tesso was actively shuddering inside the cell. Scared for his own life, he began to stop chanting the spell. When Sesshoumaru ripped off the iron bars, Kagome rushed in to check on everyone. Tesso scrambled against the wall, pleading for his life. Staring at his daughter, and Souta covered in scratches and dirt, it seemed as though Tesso's please were futile. The DaiYokai's palms clenched into a fist, ready to deliver the final blow, when Ryuukotsusei's hand stopped him.

Their eyes met, Ryuukotsusei commanding Sesshoumaru to stand down. With limited control, Sesshoumaru lowered his hand. "You have two choices Tesso. You may surrender or I can let Sesshoumaru loose on you, seeing that you've participated in causing the Dai and his family quite a bit of heartache."

"I will submit to the Council's judgement and sentencing." Tesso's wavering voice surrendered while he bowed, his head touching the cold floor.

"Wise choice." Ryuukotsusei applauded. With both palms flat, facing the Heavens, Ryuukotsusei summoned a glowing handcuff that wrapped itself around Tesso's wrists and then like a rope, threaded itself all around Tesso's body, down toward his knees. An orb follow after the rope and carried Tesso off to 'prison'.

"Let's get the children home." he advised the Dai.

"They need food and water, other than that, they were unharmed," a weak, battered and bruised Kikyo said.

"Oh Kikyo," Kagome said, brushing the hairs off her face, matted down by sweat and dried blood.

"The audacity of that hanyou to pull such a stunt!" Ryuukotsusei growled.

Sesshoumaru lifting InuYasha up, carried the hanyou over his shoulders. "Come, let us take them somewhere safe."

"Right!" Kagome agreed, helping Kikyo on her feet. The children blearily blinked their eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rin's weak voice questioned.

"Kagome?" Souta's hoarse voice queried.

"Rin, Sota, I'm so sorry! I know you're tired, but we don't have time, we have to leave now ok?" Kagome announced and the children gather what strength they had left and followed. Ryuukotsusei reached down and lifted both children into his arms with ease. "Bringing innocent children into the mist of this!" Shaking his head, Ryuukotsusei continued to be baffled by Naraku's despicable actions.

Even with her beat up body, Kikyo's miko powers were strong enough to give her strength to move through the dark hallways of the hideous castle, with Kagome helping her along. They all followed Sesshoumaru toward the dim glimmer of light. Outside, Sesshoumaru guided them along the path to a clearing.

"Ryuukotsusei, please take InuYasha, the women and children back toward the portal. This Sesshoumaru will stay and deal with Naraku!" Sesshoumaru laid out his plan.

"No, I'm staying with you!" Kagome protested. And before Sesshoumaru could tell her 'no' another voice interjected.

"Me too, I want a piece of that bastard!" InuYasha's weak voice growled.

As he pushed off Sesshoumaru's grasp he stumbled. "InuYasha, you're not healed!" Kikyo protested, rushing toward him with what weak strength she had left.

"Feh. I'm fine. Now that there's no spell on me, my strength will resume in a few minutes." InuYasha scoffed. He glanced briefly over at Kagome then turned his attention toward his brother when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"We don't have time to stand around and bicker." Sesshoumaru chided. "Ryuukotsusei please, lead them back toward the portal. I trust they will be safe with you." Indeed, the Elders are among the strongest of Yokais. Group together within a council of 7 they are the ones who had supreme powers to dictate and select the head General for the Mediator of Yokais, Hanyous and Humans as well as chief of Yokais/Human - providing peace for all.

Ryuukotsusei nodded, followed by "Let's go!" and transforming into a huge dragon demon, he took the two children and Kikyo on his back and flew toward the beach where the portal back to civilization was.

………..

"Stay here, protect yourself with a barrier." Seshoumaru ordered Kagome before running toward the commotion. At this time, Naraku had summoned all his pets, allies and guards. Demons were flying out from nowhere and everywhere! Some were large pteradactle type, others were large flailing worms and snakes with multiple heads. And there were demons that were big, large and huge, rattling the earth with each step they took. Venomous drools spilled from their mouths as they marched on to aid Naraku.

Coming closer to the battle, Sesshoumaru saw that his Mother was wrapping up a back flip, leaping around avoiding Naraku's energy blasts and attacks. Lady Kaedae was battling against Ryura as the swarms of hedious demons and monsters were getting closer to both his mother and Lady Kaedae. Lady Kaedae shot her bows firing, arrows of lightning toward Ryura. He used both his swords to whip the arrows away, but her powers strong and she was fast. The arrows were flying with demonic zeal now. Although, Ryura was spinning his swords like a fan to block her attacks, they swarmed and in a shocking turn of event, an explosion bursted through from the arrows, consuming the Yokai into a swirling portal of punishment. Once it cleared, Ryura was no longer.

Sesshoumaru charged forth, coming in between the battle of Naraku and Lady Kasumi. "Give it up Naraku. It's over for you!" Sesshoumaru roared. They began to fight as poison claws met with spider venom. His mate's shrieked distracted him. Turning around, InuYasha was already by her side, protecting her from one of the monstrosity that served Naraku. Naraku seized the opportunity to thrust his blasts at Sesshoumaru then dashing forward to choke him.

"You think this is over?!" He hissed. "It's not over until I make the sky of Tokyo cry with rains of fires. I will make the street run red with blood of millions of humans, you will bare witness to all of it before I end your pathetic life!" Naraku tossed Sesshoumaru's body against a large rock formation and using the palm of his hand, he blasted one after another attack of flaming fire and lightning toward Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru was pinned against the rock formation - his body molding into its surface as the blasts sizzling with electricity hit him again and again. The sounds of crushed earthy organic crumbling as it rolled and bounced to the base.

Kagome watched helplessly while her mate was under attack. She began to run from the far side of courtyard toward her mate. She willed to assist him however she can with whatever miko powers and strength she had left....

Naraku palm came forward from the back and threw another blast, this time much larger than the rest, at the DaiYokai, slamming his body hard against the rigid wall. Blood burst from Sesshoumaru's mouth and sprung forward as his body began to slid down, slumping on the gravel ground. Bracing himself, Sesshoumaru raised his body off the ground, using his knee for support his hand pushing him up. Naraku's fingers grew into sharp daggers and flew with unbelievable speed toward the DaiYokai's back. Just as the daggers were about to hit the DaiYokai, a flash occured and a female body interjected and received the attack for him.

Whipping his head around, he saw that the daggers had bore through Kagura's body, a soft gasp escaping her shocked, pain filled form. Her gaunt body propel forward blood squirting from the wounds. She began to fall onto the ground and Sesshoumaru dashed to catch her in his arms.

"Traitor!" Naraku's voice roared at his daughter, who was dying in the DaiYokai's arms. Naraku moved to attack them again, with a long tentacle, Sesshoumaru leaped backwards, carrying Kagura's bloody body with him. Lady Kasumi interjected into the fight distracting the evil hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kagura, reached her frail hand, cascading with blood, up to touch the Dai's face.

"Kag….why?" he questioned, aghast by her action.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. I can't stop loving you. And I can't let you get hurt." Tears rolled down her cheek, matching her blood that was trailing down the DaiYokai's porcelain feature. Kagome watching from afar, turned her gaze so she didn't have to witness the scene of her mate's ex-lover saving his life.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura called.

The DaiYokai's shocked and confused countenance stared at the red-eyed hanyou who'd just sacrificed her life for him. "Yes?..." his reply was soft and it soothed her soul.

"Before I die, do you think…" she began to cough up blood. The stench of her blood, so much of it, made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"You need to save your strength…" he ordered, trying not to make eye contact, keeping his voice more stoic.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for everything I've done but, do you think, you could kiss me one last time, before I die?" Kagura requested.

Kagome's head whipped away from staring at her mate with the hanyou in his arms; she should be jealous, she should be angry, but instead, she felt guilty beyond words. _It should have been me, protecting my mate!_ She was envious that she wasn't fast enough to be there in time. She had tried to reach him when she saw Naraku firing his daggers, but still being purely human she had not reached him in time , leaving another woman to fulfill her task… tears of jealousy rolled down the miko's cheeks. Kagome turned and started to walk away. _She deserves that much….but I can't stand here and watch…watch as he kiss another woman.....  
_

.....

...

Sesshoumaru reached his hand up and brushed the hair off of Kagura's face. He cradled her face in his palm, as the hanyou's eyes slowly blinked, twinkling with hope as the Dai leaned his head in closer to hers. Kagura closed her eyes, relaxing as she prepared herself to receive his last kiss. She felt his forehead touched hers and the tip of their noses touched. As she waited, Kagura felt her heart racing, her body weakened and she still didn't feel his lips on hers. She opened her eyes, lost into beautiful golden orbs.

"I'm sorry Kagura, this Sesshoumaru.... can not fulfill your last request…..Please forgive me." the Dai's voice came out a whisper against her skin. Her tears rolled freely as she caressed his face with the back of her hand.

Kagura scoffed sarcastically at herself…"You were never mine... Sesshoumaru…." With her words her body began to dissipate into dust and the wind carried her ashes off. Sesshoumaru bowed his head down for a second letting the moment pass him by. He had not anticipate such a move from her. He could have dodged Naraku's attack with a scrape or two, but now he will forever be burdened with the guilt over Kagura's life.

Behind him, the noises of the battle were like thunder. Not realizing while he was consumed by Kagura's request and the guilty turmoil in his stomach, three of Naraku's henchmen had made their way over toward his mate.

......

Kagome not wanting to see Kagura in her mate's arms any longer, took off to a more seclude place, away from the disordered battles. She didn't really know where she wanted to go, as long as she was away from _them_. Suddenly, two of Naraku's henchmens, Gatenmaru, and Goshinki appeared in front of her. Kagome turned around to run, but another, Juuroumaru stepped out from the shadows and the three of them surrounded her, cutting of her escape route. "Stay back!" Kagome ordered, but fear had already registered on the miko's face. And Goshinki could clearly read the frightened thoughts in her mind.

They growl as they laughed at her weak order crowing like a cat toying with its meal before actually eating it. Kagome knew there was no contest between her and the three of them – no matter how low in class they were – they possessed more than human strength. They lunged at her, and Kagome set up a barrier, but she knew they were all powerful enough to take her down and handle her weak little body.

"Don't worry boys, her barrier is of weakened miko powers," Gatenmaru announced.

"She's both in fear and jealousness," Goshinki told the others.

They began bash at her barrier continuously. She had fought them with all her might but she'd known it was a loosing battle. Her energy was spent and soon, her barrier weakened and then disappeared completely.

She watched as the bigger Yokai, Goshinki, close to three hundred pounds of pure muscles, approached her. She was helpless when her hair was yanked back, arching her neck painfully, and hot, rancid breath bathed her face.

"Stupid miko, you will die along with all the humans!" he hissed. The disgusting creature leaned into her and licked, his long, slimy tongue leaving a trail of unspeakable nastiness along her cheek.

With her very last effort, she backward kicked into his groin as hard as she could. His grip loosen and she began to run. A few steps she heard Juuroumaru's delighted snickering right before Kagome felt claws ripping through her skin, down her back. She felt the warmth of her blood oozing out, Kagome let her wrenched legs fall to the ground. And as she fell, the hanyou dropped his knee over her, his weight slammed painfully into her stomach.

Mindlessly, Kagome raised her arms, trying to cover herself, to hold him off. She heard Goshinki laughed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and then twisting it until she heard a snap and watched her hand go limp.

Then her screams echoed off the brick walls surrounding the castle.

………

The familiar scent of blood, a lot of blood filled his nose. Then the screeching sound of his mate's screams snapped him back to his senses. His vision went red, washing the castle in flames of crimson as he whipped around. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sesshoumaru heard one of the demons shout, "Blood Rage! Protect yourself!"

The rage flowed through Sesshoumaru's body as he opened his arms wide, stalking toward his prey. The Dai smiled, his appearance taking on an animalistic quality. Sesshoumaru was in a blood rage, and only the death of the ones who'd hurt his beloved mate would bring him back from the brink of madness.

He ran toward his mate's attacker, all but flying down the length of the castle's courtyard. Juuroumaru and Gatenmaru pulled out their weapons and tried to attack him with it. Sesshoumaru ducked to the side as Gatenmaru thrust wildly, missing him by a mile. Sesshoumaru grabbed the attacker's arm, bringing it down over his knee and breaking it at the elbow. He followed his attack with using Gatenmaru's own weapon, a sword, and jabbing it straight through the bastard's heart - his body crumpled to pieces.

Without breaking his stride, Sesshoumaru launched himself at the second target - Juuroumaru. They both feel to the ground with a loud thud, the ground crumpling, imprinting the hanyou's form. The Dai straddled the Yokai's chest, pinning his arms to his sides. "You deserve a long death," Sesshoumaru spat, his voice low and dangerous.

"Bring it on," he rasped out. "You're a traitor to protect such weak humans." The hanyou gazed up at Sesshoumaru with eyes full of arrogant hatred.

Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted grunt, realizing it was the same hanyou scent he'd caught in San Francisco. Grabbing the bastard's head, twisting it sharply, and effectively snapping his neck. His head lolled to the side like a rag doll. Sesshoumaru jumped up, as the hanyou's body began to vanish.

He turned toward the last of the three, the large one- Goshinki, who was frozen in abject fear, hearing Sesshoumaru's thoughts of what the DaiYokai wanted to do with his body. With an almost casual guesture, Sesshoumaru pulled the sword that killed the Gatenmaru out from the ground and he threw the weapon like a lance, piercing the Goshinki's heart. The large hanyou didn't even register what the DaiYokai had done until he looked down at the pain in his chest, where the sword protruded out.

"Not possible...." he objected. Sesshoumaru had tricked him into thinking that he was going to use his poison whip to free his mate from the hanyou's grasp first. Sesshoumaru only snickered as the body of the hanyou fade, leaving his limp mate to fall. Sesshoumaru ran dashed forward quickly and gathered his mate in his arms.

"Kagome, my mate, wake up," he gave a broken laugh. Once again, she was hurt because of him. "You must be strong mate. We are not done here." He stroked her forehead gently, trying to avoid the knots and bruises inflicted on her delicate flesh.

"Sesshoumaru…" she called out to her mate, just as she began to loose consciousness.

"Mate, this Sesshoumaru will not fail you again." He promised, carrying her to a safe place, Sesshoumaru howled for his Mother. He instructed Lady Kasumi to watch over his mate and returned to the battle, making sure the one who started this war pay and pay dearly.

_Naraku...your turn..._Sesshoumaru vowed.

.........

While Lady Kaedae was finishing up the last of Naraku's followers, InuYasha raced across the way...lunged...and smashed into Naraku's shoulder, following through with a punch, fist arcing through the air toward Naraku's face. Naraku ducked, then returned the blow. Blood spurted from InuYasha's cheek, making him groaned in pain. But he didn't give up, InuYasha sent his skull headbutting into Naraku's ugly face.

Suddenly, Naraku backhand InuYasha sending him staggering backwards. InuYasha jumped onto Naraku's back trying to choke hold him. "You still think you have the power to fight me?" Naraku hissed as he reached behind his own head, grabbing the hanyou and flung InuYasha's body flying far away crashing against the hard wall. "Can't you see that it's useless?" Naraku asked with a boisterous evil laugh, striding toward InuYasha to finish him off.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru called. As Naraku turned around Sesshoumaru flew directly toward him, landing a hard punch in the hanyou's face. Almost instantenously he grab hold of the hanyou and held Naraku by the throat. "My little brother, will not quit his efforts to kill you as long as he can still draw a breath. It is in the blood of our Father!" With his free hand, Sesshoumaru smashed hard into the hanyous face again. "And with his blood coursing through me, today you will pay for all the pain you've cause everyone –the despicable way you killed Father and Izayoi - and especially for the loss of my pup!" The hanyou spent from his previous battles was shocked at the sudden strength from the DaiYokai and could not react fast enough. He knew Sesshoumaru was strong but the brute strength was not something he anticipated, after all, he had 'won' the fight earlier. Naraku had spent decades honing his skills and power. But as Sesshoumaru began to punch continuous on Naraku's chest, stomach, ribs - all over, he found his strength somehow vanished, seemingly like his trainning had been in vain.

"You see, Naraku! Unlike you half-breed, who required the power of the Shikon Jewel to help build your powers and strength, my sire was a great DaiYokai and my dam a strong Yokai Goddess." Naraku was still unable to re cooperate as Sesshoumaru continued to beat him, with another hard throw of punch, Sesshoumaru sent the hanyou flying through the walls of the castle. He casually strode toward the weaken hanyou, who was trying to get on his feet.

"A hanyou like you will never understand what a DaiYokai like me have to go through on a daily basis. We walk around like we live in a world made of glass; always taking constant care not to break something, not to break someone. Never allowing ourselves to loose control, even for a split second because someone could die from the result of it." Naraku threw an energy blast at Sesshoumaru who whipped it off with his poison like nothing. Then he whipped Naraku back and forth with it, never letting the hanyou at a chance to defend himself much less attack.

"But you," Sesshoumaru continued "you brought us here. You kidnapped _my mate_ here, thinking that you somehow are invincible." Blood spewing from Naraku, trailing down his face, stinging his eyes. "Well that's just perfect because here, _nothing is fragile_. I'm not afraid of breaking anything, anyone! And you gave me a rare opportunity to cut loose, be myself and show you just how powerful a DaiYokai can be." Sesshoumaru flew toward the weakened hanyou, punched him so hard, the energy of it broke the ground they were on. The pure force of it sent the tiny remnants of the ground flying upwards, creating a huge crater and dust circling around as Naraku's body flew through the walls; broke through them, and continued to fly through the forest; breaking each tree that met with his body. And as he hit the last of the large tree, Sesshoumaru was already right behind him, and ready to lay down more punishment.

"This will be your burial ground!" He screamed right before doing a poison blast attack. The gust of his attack so hard, it sent the filthy hanyou flying back the way he came.

As Naraku continued to cough up more blood, staggering as he got on his feet. Sesshoumaru, ever so graceful glided over toward the hanyou as if taking a stroll in the park.

"Had enough?" Sesshoumaru hissed through clenched teeth.

"NO!" Naraku answered throwing an electrical charged energy at Sesshoumaru.

WHAM!! His attempt to dodge was unsuccessful because it hit him, sending the DaiYokai flying backwards, sliding into a landing on the ground.

Naraku laughed evily as he stared at the DaiYokai. "You are all too late!" He called out as he embedded the jewel into his body. Although it is unfinished the jewel still held great power and it was more than enough to give Naraku a strong boost of energy and power. Naraku's body began to transform and he grew larger, bigger, forming an eight-legged spider Yokai with horns on top of his head.

.........

Coming to, Kagome searched around for her mate. "Rest, little miko." Lady Kasumi ordered.

"Mother, where is my mate?" Kagome inquired.

"He's taking care of that filthy vermin splendidly." Lady Kasumi replied, her voice lined with pride.

Kagome rose on her feet with the help of Lady Kasumi. She went over to the ledge of the castle roof and looked down. Seeing Naraku's large form, she gasped.

"Mother, go help him!" Kagome pleaded.

Lady Kasumi gave off a soft chuckle. "My son, _your mate_, is more than sufficient to deal with one hanyou, embedded with the Shikon jewel or not. Today you will realise who your mate really is, Kagome." Kagome was shocked looking at her mother-in-law whose face was stoic. Kagome was shocked that his mother actually adressed her by her name!! Kagome continued to stare at the demoness carrying no worries in her son's battle against Naraku. Her confidence in Sesshoumaru's ability almost made her glow and Kagome couldn't help but follow suit.

...........

"You're an ugly bastard, no matter what form you take Naraku. Now let me show you what a true Yokai should look like!" the red wind howling around him, Kagome watched from afar as her mate's face changed; elongating into a snout and as the bright light moved about, it landed and the white smoke dispersed, a humongous white dog demon appeared.

Kagome had never seen anything so magnificent, so beautiful and majestic before. She couldn't believe that it was her mate she was staring at in his true form. He was a creature of beauty beyond words can describe. Kagome felt her heart twitched and she clutched her good hand in front of her chest. She finally understood the power and meaning of being a 'DaiYokai'. It embodied power, strength, speed, agility and distinction.

The ground vibrated like an earthquake each time the large white dog took a step. Sesshoumaru snarled and green poisonous venom spilled from his mouth. Naraku opened his mouth to spit out his web attacks, covering the large white dog in sticky fibers. Naraku continued to spit more of his filaments of icky threads, covering the large dog completely, like a coccoon.

_NO_! Kagome thought as she placed her hand over her mouth watching in silence as her mate was buried underneath the web.

In an instant, everything was quiet and everyone could hear their breath and heartbeat. Naraku began to move his legs about, circling around the large lump he'd created. He began to snicker.

From the inside, Sesshoumaru waited silently. All was still as time moved around them. He waited a little longer making sure that the spider was finished spinning his web. _Was that a noise?_ He questioned in his mind hearing soft treading from the outside....he decided that now was the time to strike!

Naraku's supposed victory was short lived because smoke began to rise from the inside, and the large dog demon sprung free from the weak prison and....WHAM!!.... attacked the spider, fangs gripping hard onto the ugly thing. Gripping his large fangs around the front limb of the spider, the large dog ripped it right off. Poisonous miasma spilled from the torn limb like blood, flowing and deteriorating everything in its path.

The spider began to whip its other limbs around, one of it caught the large dog by the upper arm and sliced it through, drawing blood from the mongrel. The white dog let out a painful howl that shook through the air, and vibrated through to the moon. Instantly after his painful howl, the large white dog changed its demeanor to direct his assault toward the spider. Leaping high into the air, the white dog landed onto the spider's back, pinning its head into the ground with his left paw. The dog tilted his paw, pressing the sharp nails into the spider's head. The whistling whiny hiss of the spider's pain wharfed through the ugly beast's beak. Still standing on top of the spider..... CRUNCH.... his right claw dig into the spider's 'spine'. Then his fangs tore right into the crook of the spider's neck drawing more miasma blood out, seeping through the ground.

Leaping off the ugly pile of mess, the white dog's claws sliced at the spider's belly when it rolled over in pain. THWAP! his paws dug deep into its underbelly. The body of the spider vibrated and throb like a heatbeat, making the large dog demon leaped into the air.

Naraku's weakened body continued to throb as his power and energy drained he couldn't maintain his demon form. His exasperated body returned to humanoid form and with a swirl of clouds and bright light, so did Sesshoumaru. The DaiYokai did not hesitate one second, before attacking the hanyou, while still floating mid-air. Grabbing Naraku by the neck with his poison whip, Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku's body forward, slicing the hanyou's throat with his claws. Then he pierced through the vermin's heart with his poison clawed hands, extending through the back of the hanyou. Naraku's eyes widen in shock and pain as his body sprung forward from the attack. Sesshoumaru's other hand did the same, reaching into Naraku's stomach, pulling out the jewel. Like a disgusting garbage clinging on him, Sesshoumaru flicked his hand hard and the hanyou flew downwards with heavy force crashing through all the branches and denting the ground almost halfway to the center of the Earth.

The miasma dispersed and the wind carried what's left of Naraku's dust with it. Howling in victory, Sesshoumaru floated over toward his waiting mate. She ran toward him, wrapping her one good arm around him in a welcoming embrace. Sesshoumaru gathered his mate into his chest and kissed her head, then lifting his head, he nodded toward his Mother - who smiled at him. Kagome's eyes peered up at her mate, husband, lover and friend, tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"No crying..." Sesshoumaru cooed and she nodded. Pulling his mate in, relieved she was alive, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips on her, sealing them in a searing kiss.

Pulling away from him finally, Kagome had to gasp for breath. "Thank you..." She said..."for keeping your promise."

"Come, let's take you home." Sesshoumaru beckoned. She nodded and together, everyone rode on the clouds of the two DaiYokais toward the portal to head home. Where it was home sweet home...........**~FIN**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I worked really really really hard on this chapter! Like you have NO idea!!!! Don't you feel a little guilty not reviewing after all the work I've done???

Now..onto the 'epilogue' chapter. Oh yeah, no fair, if you 'alert' this story you should at least write a review I wrote 37 CHAPTERS!!!!.........Yes, please **review**!!!!**~Ts**


	38. Chapter 38: Home

**Announcement: **This a four-chapter **EPILOGUE** of the original story so in essence, chapter 37 is THE final chapter..this is just a little extra...

**Thanks**: to my wonderful beta Nekomimimode who corrected and brainstorm with me. And to everyone for being patient and waiting on this chapter....( **AN:**There will be a couple more chapters following this one! Loose ends will be tied up for all the characters...if you have requests for anything for me to add into the story..make sure you E-mail/PM me FAST!!)

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** **Explicit** language and scene. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Moonlight: Chapter 38

**Home**

* * *

The long week away from his mate was bothersome to him, but it had to be done. The reconstruction plans and blue print of the weapons development sight on Alcatraz had finally been done and he was relieved. Originally the executives there had wanted him to stay for a month to get all the details and work done, but there was no way in hell he'd be away from his mate for that long.

After returning from the Barbaric Realms, there was the matter of the police they all had to deal with. Luckily, the Council was there and had stepped in to deal with the matters along with him. Unfortunately all of his servants at the mansion except for Kumi had all been murdered by Naraku. Kumi who fate would have it that day, she went out to visit her dying grandfather instead of being at home.

When those matters had been dealt with, he'd doted over his mate for days never leaving her side; worrying endlessly about her health and broken wrist. Amazingly thanks to her Miko powers and his DaiYokai blood within her, she had healed herself in three days, what would have taken normal human months to had wanted to take his time staying with her, but he was needed at the site right away to deal with the American bureaucracy as well. So with leaded feet and a heavy heart, he bid his mate farewell for a while. Making sure that Jaken had taken care of matters well enough that he would return within a week and no more.

His heart was thumping loudly in the confines of his chest as he anticipated his arrival and to see his mate again. He was more than antsy because he'd missed her dearly, and the growling beast inside his trouser was not helping the matter at hand – _at all._

The DaiYokai glanced out the window of his private jet once again, and then turned his attention elsewhere as they passed over the fluffy clouds.

Deciding that he needed something more sturdy to take his mind off his anxious anticipation, Sesshomaru picked up the newspaper.

'Naraku Enterprises sold to Tashio, Inc.' was printed in bold followed by '_after CEO Naraku Onigumo's corrupted business handlings'_

It seemed as though Naraku was the topic to selling papers that day because the next one he picked up was printed in bold 'CEO Naraku Onigumo of N.E. died during his apprehension'

Reading those headlines only brought back unpleasant memories of their battle, and the tragic death of his ex-lover – Kagura. And the twinge of guilt he felt for denying her last request of a simple kiss.

Memories of the final battle flashed through his mind. She had given up her life for him, proclaiming her undying love for him. He felt guilty somehow because he hadn't felt the same about her. Although he'd always treated her with respect and pampered her in many ways that money could afford, it didn't change the fact that she was his little toy and nothing more than that. Sesshomaru let out an obvious sigh from his throbbing headache.

_'Home'_ he thought.

The sound of the word sounded so good to him, and he couldn't wait to be there and in the arms of his mate. The DaiYokai closed his eyes for a little nap and rest, deciding that it would help pass the time a little quicker.

.

.

Kagome held Rin's little hand as they walked up the long steps toward Higurashi Shrine, pausing at the top as they pant from the long steps up. As soon as they took their last step to the shrine, Souta literally attacked her with a big bear hug. Kagome looked down at little Rin's asphyxiating face as Souta hugged her even tighter.

"That's about good Souta. It would be a shame for her to die from your hugging after all what you guys have been through," Kagome joked with a short laugh.

"Oh sorry, Rin," Souta apologized blushing.

"It's okay. I missed you too," Rin proclaimed making Souta turn a funny shade of red.

Her mother approaching gave Souta a good distraction from his embarrassment. Kagome returned her mother's smile at her, a gesture she'd missed over the couple of years they had been distant. Letting the children work their relationship out, Kagome walked with quick steps toward her mother to give her a big bear hug. Her mother's response was a cheerful laugh, making the young Miko sighed contentedly over the woman's shoulder.

"How are you mom?" Kagome asked finally letting go of her mother.

"I am good, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi answered looking past Kagome's shoulder for her son-in-law.

"Oh, he's not here mom. He had to fly to the US to tidy up the mess over there" Kagome explained. "He sends his love, and that he'd be by right away as soon as he returns," she added. Of course 'love' wasn't exactly the word that her mate had used. But for polite purposes she had used it, since it sounded better.

"I doubt he would be by 'right away' Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.. "But I understand," her eyes glistened making the young Miko blush.

"Well, let's not stand in front of the shrine and do nothing! Let's come inside, I've made you your favorite dishes" Mrs.. Higurashi rushed. Then bending her knees she went down to look at Rin in the eyes, "and you young lady, I've heard through the grapevines that you especially like hamburger steak and korokke deep fried potato cakes?" Rin giggled knowing it must have been Souta who told his mom about her favorite dishes.

"Oh, mom, this is Rin," Kagome 'introduced' the young girl. "My….daughter," she announced to her mother as Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see her daughter getting familiar with the term.

"Yes, I know sweetie. And my, my Rin, you are such a cutie pie!" Mrs. Higurashi complimented.

"Thank you," Rin replied appreciatively and without hesitation.

"Come," Mrs. Higurashi called taking Rin's hand and the little girl followed. Kagome watched as her mother and her young daughter walked toward the shrine. She smiled happily inside knowing that they were going to have a great day getting to know each other all over again.

"I'll be right in mom," Kagome called out as she rushed over toward the Shrine alter. Picking out three incenses, Kagome lit them and prayed to the Kamis. Thanking them for watching over her family as well as letting her mend her relationship with her mother again. Kagome turned to head into the house when she almost ram herself into her grandfather.

"Oh, Grandpa!" She cried out excitedly throwing her arms around the old man and giving him a tight squeeze. He pat her back softly as he smiled of the reconciliation between mother and daughter.

"Good girl," he soothed and she turned to walk with him into the house together where they were greeted with screeching kids playing tag.

While he was resting on the airplane his mate was chasing the two children around. The clock dinged 5 times announcing that it was indeed 5PM making the Miko jump. Her heart raced knowing her mate would be home in a couple of hours; Kagome bid her mother and grandfather good-bye. Kissing Rin on the forehead, she bestowed happy wishes for her daughter to have a good time with Souta, and that she and Sesshomaru will be picking them up in a few days for another family fun time.

Souta waved after his sister as he watched her running out the door and down the familiar Shrine steps. Inside he was deeply touched by his sister's happiness.

.

.

.

The sight of his house coming into view as he drove up always made him smile. Being away from his mate for the last week was torture for him. How he'd missed her, finding it hard to concentrate on anything at the meetings and re-building of the weapons development site. Now that that was finally taken care of, there is nothing better than coming home and being with his mate.

Their life had finally settled down, and things returning back to normal. It was their time now, and each second precious to him.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find the house quiet and empty, without any servants greeting him when he entered the home. Not caring about that fact, he moved upstairs where the scent of his mate was calling out to him.

Kagome was standing outside the balcony of their bedroom gazing out. She turned her head when she heard her mate enter the chamber and greeted her mate with a bright smile as her heart began to beat frantically. She'd cleared the house for the week-end and had several surprises in store for her mate. Without a second's hesitation, Kagome rushed forward into her mate's welcoming arms.

"Mmmmmm," she sighed in exaltation.

"Hn," he replied. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He stared at her intently, his rich amber gaze full of…..lusts, desires, and love. It made her hot and bothered. "I've missed you," he said his deep voice resonating through her.

"I missed you too," she replied burying her face deeper into his chest. They could feel their feelings for each other, rioting through their bodies as they held each other.

Sesshomaru lifted his mate and carried her toward their large bed. Her eyes searched his, returning the frenzied stimulated sexual desires she felt through their mating mark. He gently laid her on their grand bed and surveyed her over. She was beautiful and if it was possible she was even prettier than the last time he saw her.

Unconsciously, the DaiYokai licked his lips.

Her giggled snapped him out of his staring trance. "I know you're a dog demon, but I'm not food, you know?"

"Hn..." he smiled wickedly, crawling into bed with her.

Kagome continued to chuckle, "If you're hungry I can make you something," she teased.

"Oh, I'm hungry…" he replied, his rich deep voice blanketed over her entire body. "But, this Sesshomaru is not hungry for food." His clawed finger began to trail the outline of her face, continuing down her neck and lightly brushing over the curves of her bosom.

Kagome could feel her heart racing, her blood rushing through the slim delicate veins beneath her skin. Her body flushed with heat from his touch – his voice. She exhaled slowly, playing along with him.

"Oh?" Kagome reached up and tugged his tie loose. Her eyes never leaving his while her one hand expertly unbuttoned his collar. With his tie loose and collar exposed, she reached in and skimmed her nails along the lines of his neck. "Then what are you hungry for, may I ask?" This time, her voice was low and soft, adding a slight moan in between her question.

He purred in full contentment before answering crudely, "Pussy."

His crass answer made her jerk away from her kisses on his neck; her eyes stared at his tented trousers and gasped. Sesshomaru devoured her mouth hungrily, instantly she arched her back and moaned into his sweet lips. Like a bursting of a dam, fingers began to rapidly fumble through different textures of fabric. Tears of her cotton dress getting ripped, gripped her ears. She was used to this by now, that's why she'd chosen the modest cotton dress as opposed to her usual high end clothing.

The DaiYokai couldn't wait to get his lips on her body, and sucked right through the lacy bra adorned around his mate's perky breasts. Kagome had his belt loose and pants undone in record time, while she let her mate worship her peaks as she yanked his clothing off. Wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, she stroked him slowly from base to tip. When she came to the flared head of his cock, she found that they had something in common- they were both wet. Sesshomaru grumbled while still consuming her breast in his mouth; with his legs, he kicked off the rest of his bottom garments. His movements were quick and within seconds he was between her legs. Taking his lips off her tit, Sesshomaru couldn't wait, didn't want to wait. The scent of her arousal called out to his beast; yanking her matching lacy thong to the side, Sesshomaru drilled right into her slippery wet snatch.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Kagome's moan was between a scream and a gasp.

Her mate began to drive a brutal pace into her, slamming his cock as far as into her as he could. It was exactly what she wanted, what she needed from the past week. She responded to him by thrusting her hips up against his invasion, meeting him in perfect rhythm. Kagome's moan became louder and louder each time his cock lodged in her deepest point.

"Oh, Koi," he called out between pants.

His release nearing, he came down over her and claimed her mouth. Holding her face between his palms, he angled her head. His tongue thrust into her mouth, exploring the hot, moist depths. Sesshomaru shifted his hips, Kagome quivered beneath him. Her legs opening even farther for him, and began bucking against him.

Sesshomaru pushed forward and with one hard thrust he was seated fully in her moist wet heat, his balls coming to rest against her swollen flesh.

She screamed at the carnal pleasure of his possession. He filled her, the thick stalk of his sex stretching her as he plunged in and out with the force of a driving piston. Kagome wrapped her fingers into the sheets for support, raising her hips to meet each of his thrust eagerly and demandingly. With her every movement and every sound that came out of her, she urged him on. Their bodies made wet, slapping noises and the sound made her crazy with lust. Her body so ready, so tender, with his last thrust, he buried his cock, wedging deep inside her womb and she crashed. Tears of pleasure filled her when she cried his name out in rapture; her orgasm rushed through her. Her back bowed as she shuddered and quaked, muscles seizing while spasm after spasm washed over her.

She vaguely heard his hoarse shout as he found his own release. Hot jets of semen spurted into her, his solid body shuddered against her soft skin. Then he gave one last groan and collapsed on top of her, driving her down into the mattress.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his body even harder into her. She felt his weight almost crashing her lungs, but she didn't care. She was breathless from ecstasy and paradise, arms wrapped around him to welcome her mate home.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru shifted to one side, his softened cock slipping from her sated body. Sesshomaru rolled over, gathering his mate into his arms. After placing a kiss on her forehead, his hand smoothed down her belly and splayed over her abdomen. She shivered at the rasp of his rough palm on her smooth skin. She turned her head to stare at him. His eyes were normal amber – almost human eyes – and she missed seeing the crimson lined with passion. A light smile played on his face, making her want to taste him. Bringing her mouth to his, she licked across the seam of his lips. He parted his lips, the tip of her tongue stroking his fangs, feeling the sharpness against her spongy anatomy.

"Mmmmmm….," She moaned.

He teased the line of her spine, coaxing the giggle he loved so much. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru saw the naughty glimmer glistening in her eyes. She rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed with her arms. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and she laughed out loud.

"Mate…" he called.

"Hmm….?" Kagome was already laying kisses all over him.

""What are you plotting against this Sesshomaru?" he inquired.

"Not plotting" she answered.

"No?"

"Nuh-uh…" Kagome lifted her head so the tip of their noses touched. "Have I ever told you that I get soooo turned on when I think of you shackled up for my pleasure?" Sesshomaru's boisterous laugh filled the empty bedroom.

Suddenly, Kagome reached over toward the night stand and pulled out some silk ties.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his heated gaze following her hand filled with fabrics.

"I'm going to tie you up," she answered nonchalant.

"No, you're not."

Kagome raised an eyebrow condescendingly at her mate. "Not afraid are you….mate?"

"This Sesshomaru holds no fear; just not into BDSM."

"Sesshomaru Tashio! You didn't tell me you've done it before!"

"Koi, this Sesshomaru is not into those kinds of things, and 'no' this Sesshomaru have not done such an act."

"Well, this isn't BDSM, I merely just want to have my way with you."

He continued to laugh amusedly at his mate. "Are you going to spank me next?"

"Only if you want me to, my mate" she was enjoying teasing him too much.

"I have a better idea, why don't you come here and let this Sesshomaru pleasure you again?"

Sesshomaru gripped his long cock, rubbing the length up and down. Hard and stiff, his shaft stuck up like a pole.

"Sesshomaru, put your hands above your head." Kagome ordered sensually.

"Kagome Tashio."

"Sesshomaru Tashio," she mocked.

"Please?" Kagome flashed him her puppy eyes and bit her lower lip.

Letting out a sigh, Sesshomaru continued to stroke his cock. Fighting between the urge to fuck his mate and the desire to succumb to her requests.

She leaned in, meeting his molten lava lips with hers. Kissing him passionately for several moments, before wiggling her body on top of him. "Pleeeaaassseee?"

Sesshomaru sighed, but thrust his hands back toward the headboard. Kagome grinned in triumph. She didn't hesitate to fasten one hand, then the other, to the headboard, and rested back on her haunches admiring her work. Kagome almost drooled at the sight of her mate. With his arms spread wide, he looked like a chained God from Mount Olympus.

If only he knew what she had in store for him....

* * *

Hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter! Again there will be more to come!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ~Ts

Thank you Nekomimimode...I adore you lady....


	39. 39: Death by embarrassment

.

* * *

Moonlight: Epilogue Chapter 2

**Death by Embarrassment.**

* * *

Kanna sat under the shade of the parasol waiting nervously. Her body still ached from the abuse and the pain lingered from her mating mark that was taking so long to fade, even though Naraku had been killed. Kanna refrained from reaching up and touching the mark.

_It would only make it worse…. _

Turning her wrist over, she glanced at her watch. She had been early, she knew this and their meeting time wasn't for another 15 minutes even though she had been sitting at the table for the last 20 mintues already. Her heart beat nervously in the confines of her chest. Kanna knew he was married, and she knew that he'd been with her while she was under false pretenses. But the feelings she had developed for him, she could not deny or lie to herself.

_I'm going to miss him_ Kanna thought solemnly.

Kanna didn't want to get her hopes up and go into dream land. She knew she lived in the real world, and that there was no such thing as 'happily ever after' no matter how many fairy tales she'd read as a young child and believed. She had grown to accept the fact that those things really only existed in peoples' imagination and dreams. The real world carried many ugly things, and many pains, which she was too familiar with.

Naraku's betrayal had left her gutted and empty. The death of her brother and the continuous abuse had turned her into a burnt-out shell at the age of twenty-three.

The young hanyou inhaled heavily and then unconsciously played with her watch as she thought about her brother. She was still trying to grasp around the fact that after years of trying to protect and take care of him, that he was now gone. Some would have said that she was now 'a free woman' with nothing to tie her down, nothing to lose, but what she wanted was just a simple life. Again, that was something didn't exist – especially for her. She realized now she really had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Broad fingers wrapping around her shoulders made her heart beat double time and she stopped breathing. Smith leaned down to kiss her cheek and she smiled, exhaling as he crossed around her and took his seat opposite of her.

"You look lovely," he complimented, nodding at the simple sundress she wore. Kanna felt the blood flushing toward her cheeks as she blushed. Funny how feelings somersault when words are spoken from the lips of the man one loves.

"Thank you," she replied, somewhat shyly.

The waitress coming to take their order made Kanna tilt her head, bouncing the little wavy curls she had pinned back with a simple clip. Ordering only an ice tea and a scotch for Smith, Kanna didn't know what to say or do after the waitress left.

Smith continued to stare at her as he tried to decide the best way to communicate his thoughts to her. He had to return home soon, the business contracts had been redone by the lawyers and stockholders. Both he and Sesshomaru had signed off on the merger agreement and the two companies were shifting gears into place. Their employees would be moving and were about to fit into their new positions. Even with all the business deals going on thoughts of Kagome had never left his min. But he'd come to the realization that he could never, would never be able to touch her. Not unless he was asking to retire six feet under soon.

But looking at the young woman in front of him he smiled. , She was fair and sweet, and completely different from the Eden or Kagome he was enthralled with. He had found a trait in her he found uncomfortably alluring. Perhaps a modest demure woman was what he really wanted. Not a bodacious, independent one like Kagome.

Or per chance that he wanted both.

God knows he was a little more than acquisitive.

"So…you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Kanna's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…no, not tomorrow Kanna. Three days from now. There are still many things I'd like to look over with the new merger as well as the building before I head home to the US." He answered watching her face light up when he told her 'three days' and then dropped when he said 'home'.

"Oh.." Kanna replied picking up her teacup with both hands.

Smith was used to having his own way with adoring females, however the sight of her lightning up made his stomach churn and his heart beat faster – both sensations were unfamiliar to him.

"Are you doing anything for the next three days Kanna?" He asked her with a serious affectionate tone that she had never experienced before.

"I…er…" Kanna blinked her eyes rapidly at the man across from her. Kami, I'd like to do nothing than to spend every second of that with you… "I…no, not that I know of."

"Come," Smith beckoned as he stood from his chair and held out his hand to her.

His heart was beating nervously as he waited for her to take his hand. He watched as she stared at his hand for a while, and then looked up at him with curious eyes. Once she placed her palm within his, Smith yanked her from her chair and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her forehead then before wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding her toward his Suite.

He had a simple plan in his mind.

With the new merging companies, he would have extended stay in Tokyo – months at a time; and while being there he did not want to be lonely. He will be the modern day 'danna' to her and she will be his personal entertainer. A keen man, he already knew her answer would be yes. What he wanted to see was that shocked-surprise-to-ecstatic smile she was going to give him – in the privacy of the Suite, because he had other devious plans for that pretty mouth of hers as well.

* * *

Mother's Day was something she'd always made extra efforts to show her appreciation toward the woman who gave her life – even during the times that they were not on speaking terms. Kagome always went out of her way to make sure that her mother felt appreciated and especially loved.

Now that she and her mother were speaking again, the Miko was more than thrilled to do something special for the woman. She'd been planning a small family gathering for her own mom as well as her mate's mother. It was in essence a great idea to get the family together as well.

Waking up to perfect sunshine through her room Kagome was ecstatic for the day's events of getting everything together for the 'Mother's Party' that late afternoon. She'd already gotten dressed in a halter dress, putting her make-up on when Rin's voice interrupted her routine.

"Mommy, could you please come help me with something?" Rin cried.

"I'll be right there," Kagome answered.

Hearing Rin made her realize that today was also a day for her, now that she was Rin's mother. A smile spread across her face and she beamed brightly a she walked toward Rin's voice.

As soon as she stepped outside her bedroom, Rin was there with a large smile, carrying a tray. Kagome noticed there were watermelons with chocolate syrup, pancakes and a small vase with a peony in it.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!!" Rin cried excitedly offering the tray up to the Miko.

"Oh Rin, this is beautiful!!" Kagome thanked the little girl with tears brimming around her eyes. It was so thoughtful and so sweet she couldn't help but feel touched.

Taking the tray from Rin, Kagome balanced it on her left palm while gathering the girl with her right hand into a nice embrace.

"I love you, mommy," Rin proclaimed and Kagome kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too, little sweetheart." Kagome replied.

Standing up, she took Rin's hand and together, they walked out toward the patio. Where Kagome had her Mother's Day breakfast, that Rin had made sure she made herself and not the cook. She knew it was taking time from her errands and preparations but even so, Kagome wouldn't trade it for the world as the two dark haired beauties sat under the glistening morning light giggling and talking. Sesshomaru could see them from the window of his study and it was truly a vision from a dream, but it wasn't a dream for him.

No, it was his perfect reality.

X.X.X.X

As the car drew up into the parking space of the large estate, InuYasha was quick to reach the passenger side opening the door for his mate, Kikyo.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

He helped her along and when they reached the outside, the large double doors were opened by a middle-aged yokai servant.

"Master InuYasha," she greeted then turned to bow her head toward the woman on his arm. "MiLady."

Kikyo smiled and bowed in return to greet her.

"Please, follow me," the servant fanned her arm and after Kikyo and InuYasha had passed she closed the door and proceeded to guided them into the dining hall where the decors were set up.

Even though it was a small party Kagome went through tedious trouble to hire a couple of musicians to play traditional music for Lady Kasumi. She cleared the dining room setting up comfortable lounge chaise and sofas for relaxing and socializing. The buffet was set up in one corner of the room leaving an ample amount of moving space. Pleased with the light décor and fine catering Kagome was excited and busy as a bee anticipating the guests to arrive.

"Lady Tashio," Kumi's voice called to Kagome as she was setting the last of the rose into the vase. Glancing up, Kagome beamed to see InuYasha and Kikyo around his arm.

"InuYasha! Kikyo!" the miko threw open her arms, rushing toward the couple to greet them.

She gave Kikyo a warm hug and then pulling away she turned to look at InuYasha, who was dressed in casual slacks and a simple polo shirt. His hair tied back in a ponytail, reflecting much of his father. Kagome welcomed him with open arms as well, giving a hug which he softly returned. Holding in his arms what will never and could never be his again. But he smiled more gently at her, pleased with the happy aura vibrating off her form.

"It's so good to see you again," Kagome smiled looking up at the hanyou.

"Yes," InuYasha replied. "A little unexpected," he paused looking around his brother's house. "But if you can't have me, then I suppose Sesshomaru is the next best in line." The hanyou gave her a little nudge and the Miko gave him a playful glare.

"Is that so, _little brother_?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed through the dining hall. "This Sesshomaru is in line after you?" He retorted gliding across the floor toward his mate.

InuYasha chuckled gleefully having gotten to rouse his elder brother so easily.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you're like an ice ball and Kagome, well," InuYasha flicked his chin at the Miko. "She's like a tiger wrapped in a ball of fire!! She prefers someone more…fun and jubilant – like me." InuYasha flashed his elder brother a large grin.

Both Kagome and Kikyo rolled their eyes.

"Your eagerness to feel important never ceases to amaze me, little brother."

Sesshomaru reached for his mate then and gathered her into his arms, pulling her closer to his person, he brushed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then trailed his lips across her cheek, barely touching her skin and whispered something in her ear; making the Miko giggle. His voice was so low and soft that even InuYasha couldn't pick up what he'd said, making the hanyou more annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what was said to her to make her giggle so.

On top of which, he watched while she glowed. As soon as his brother had shown up and stood next to Kagome, she had a different aura about her. Something that made her person glow like a firefly against the night. InuYasha couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy deep in his guts. He could never forget her in the years that passed. Sometimes he regretted helping Kikyo and mating her in the heat of the moment, because InuYasha knew that always, there will be a special irrevocable spot for her in his heart.

And that he kept to himself.

"You trying to chase after my mate, isn't going to end up well, InuYasha. Besides which I don't think you have the power or strength to tame such a fireball," Sesshomaru wasn't looking at his younger sibling as he spoke. He narrowed his eyes at her lovingly. Both their lips curved into wicked smiles – knowing exactly what the other was thinking of.

The Hanyou was so shocked at his brother's tender gesture toward Kagome that his jaw fell wide open and he had no come-back to throw at the DaiYokai. Kikyo, unfazed by the whole sibling rivalry gently lifted her hand and closed her mate's mouth.

"Keep it like that and you'll make it a fine home for a pack of flies." She said snapping him out of his shocked state.

"Come everyone," Kagome finally spoke. "Let's go toward the reception hall."

Everyone nodded and followed her.

The rest of the guests arrived, including Toto-Sai. They all exchanged a round of 'hellos' and "nice to finally meet you' followed by various bows and hugs. The mingling of human, hanyou and Yokai bodies, created a festive affair in their home. Sesshomaru watched as his mate greeted and smiled at the family and friends who've come to join them for the special occasion, blushing each time someone wished her 'Happy Mother's Day'.

Still so innocent about her role in Rin's life, he thought as a small smile crept across his face. She had come into his life somehow and turned everything around. No longer was he the workaholic he once was; Sesshomaru made sure he'd take time out of his busy schedule to cater to his mate. Always taking the time to watch and spend time with her, and of course make love to her. She was the small beam of light after the rain among the dark clouds in his life. She had made his huge empty house a home and given his daughter a figure to look up to. And now as he watched his young child smiling up at his mate, Sesshomaru's heart beat proudly in the confines of his chest.

Kagome was laughing while accepting a plate of cake from a uniformed servant when Lady Kasumi's aura flared across the Miko's body. Surprised Kagome turned around, almost slamming her body into the Yokai.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…mother.." She apologized making the Yokai shift her head a little shocked at the easiness in which the Miko had greeted her.

In a way, it was…..pleasant - almost.

Her stoic demeanor did not change much as she began to circle around Kagome.

"Tell me, little Miko," Lady Kasumi began and Kagome could feel her eyes wanting to roll to the back of her skull. Even after all the things that they had gone through, the Yokai still refused to acknowledge her by her name.

"Hmm?" Kagome answered shoving a spoonful of cake in her mouth and offered a sealed lips smile at her demon-in-law.

"Why is it that you have not yet pupped? Surely it's been a while and you've rutted with your mate." Lady Kasumi queried.

Kagome was swallowing her cake when the question was asked, stating her sexual life out loud in front of everyone. She almost choked on the mush as she began to hack covering her mouth from sending the pieces flying everywhere.

"This mother is not getting any younger, and I've persuaded Sesshomaru to pup with a few eligible demoness in the past which he fervently refused. I had already given up on the idea until you came along little Miko. So hurry up and bear me a grand-DaiYokai pup, Hanyou ears and all. It shall come and stay at my estate to be trained, taught and keep this mother company."

Kagome's eyes grew wider with each word spoken from the demoness' lips. Lady Kasumi began to search around the room for her son; everyone had gone humorously quiet as they watched the demoness 'forcing' the Miko to bear her grandchildren.

"Where is that impertinent pup of mine? The two of you should stop wasting time with this nonsense party such as this and get upstairs."

"I…err.." Kagome choked on her words.

She was undoubtedly convinced by now, that Lady Kasumi was going to have her killed one way or the other. But at the moment, she'd rather die a gruesome death than being frozen in place while the demoness went on about her 'rutting' as she'd put it. Just then Kikyo happened to walk by.

"She's pupped!!" Lady Kasumi pointed at Kikyo who froze in place from shock. She had not known that she was pregnant up until now. "This is most upsetting! I shall have to see to it that you two will be left alone to rut until you are with a litter."

The Miko felt everything went dark and she fell to the floor.

* * *

My beta Nekomimimode corrected my grammatical errors AGAIN. ^_^ And she's better. Thanks to all who was concern and prayed. ~Ts

A/N: There will be one or two more chapters to wrap up the rest of the other characters. So in essence, this story is somewhat complete but there still will be more. ^_^


	40. Trust me you will like it

* * *

Chapter 40

**Trust me...You will like it..  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked to his bones by the way his mother had behaved. Never in his wildest dreams or thoughts, would he ever consider his mother saying such candid things toward his mate.

In front of guests no less!!

Sure, people never really 'existed' to her when she has a goal in mind.

But to think of talking about him _fucking _his wife in front of all the families, was just completely unheard of. Surely she could have been a little more tactful, saying 'made-love' instead of that God awful word.

Really what he did or didn't do to his mate was his business, wasn't it? **_No,_** was his conscience's immediate reply.

**_Not when it comes to your mother._**

He realized that his mother was probably certifiable. If a straight jacket could hold her in place he would put her in one. Then again maybe a muzzle would be more helpful; something that would help to seal her lips was a better idea.

The DaiYokai shook his head still in utter disbelief as he watched his mate, lying unconscious on their grand bed. Her hair pooled around her face, encasing it like a frame over a perfect portrait. Her chest rose and fell with each intake of breath, in a familiar rhythm. Her lips puckered red, she looked as if she was sleeping beauty, waiting for her prince to come and wake her up.

He wondered what it would take to wake her up.

Did he want to wake her up?

Perhaps now would be a perfect time to continue his revenge from her last sexual assault on him.

**_Flashback._**

Kagome had tied her mate with some silk ties, he assumed that he could easily rip them apart if need be. But she already knew how he thinks and had taken extra precautions. His naughty miko had put an extra spell on his bindings, keeping the DaiYokai bound to the bed a prisoner for her own pleasure.

She was going to tease him until it was too torturous for him to bear. Kagome wanted to see the vulnerability in her mate when he's begging for her to relieve him.

Sesshomaru realized he had made a grave mistake when he tugged on the straps, realizing they held much stronger than they should. He should have known better that his mate would be up to no good, and that she would take precautions ahead.

_It can't be all too terrible_ he shrugged.

Knowing already that his mate was more than what meets the eyes innocent, naught. She was a devil in sheep's clothing, and now he was going to pay for underestimating her.

Her little giggles of triumph as she watched him struggle with the straps were sweet, but devilish at the same time.

"It looks as if you are the one starving, mate." He teased as her eyes surveyed his body up and down.

Sesshomaru knew he looked damned good; he was the epitome of what perfection can be. His body lean and muscular spoke volumes of his masculinity.

He was smiling at her now – sort of- as his gaze swept over her. It was a smile that stilled her nerves and caught her slightly off guard, causing her to lose her balance slightly on the heels she had worn.

Kami, it was a 'smile' to die for!!

She ignored his teasing only giving him a smile that told him that he was in for a long night. Kagome took a few steps back, giving him a better view of herself, naught of clothes and only her high black stilettos with straps that wrapped around her ankles and up past half her calves.

Sesshomaru watched his mate teasing him, she glowed in the dim light and he drank in the sight of her. Knowing he could spend a thousand years gazing at her and never tire of it, just then a sudden rush of urgency swept over him. Perhaps it was like a delayed rush of adrenalin, that grabbed him and suddenly he realized just how hard he was for her. Forgetting that his straps were spellbound he gave it a little tug.

His growl of irritation only made her smile grow wider.

"This Sesshomaru had not known you to be a sadist, mate."

Kagome took her steps carefully and very slowly toward him, dragging her feet on purpose while she swaying her hips seductively. She rested her knee on the edge of the bed, running her nails along his ankles and then up the front of his calves. Only after settling her second knee onto the bed did she reply to his remark.

"Oh," Kagome began, kissing his left leg, dragging her lips along the length up toward his knee. "But you are going to enjoy this sooooo much, my mate" she cooed.

This time licking her way all the way up his leg then stopping at the thigh, blowing hot air across the wetness she'd left behind.

His tormented growl made her hot and wet between her legs, but Kagome refused to succumb to her urges. Tonight she was going to give him the satisfaction of all the things she had wanted to do to him, erotic fantasies that she wished to bring to life.

"I will, am I?"

Kagome flicked her eyelashes, purposely blinking them like Jessica Rabbit, as she answered her mate.

"Yes, yes you are. Very, very much you shall," Kagome paused, blowing her breath across his semi-hard phallus. His groan pleased her. "You see," she flicked her tongue across the tip of his opening. "Tonight, is the night that you are going to get the best. I am going to treat you soooo right…you'd think that you have died and gone to heaven." His mate finished with a smile.

"But this Sesshomaru is already in heaven being mated to you" he told her with love. Kagome beamed, winking at him.

"Well, then I shall take you to hell and back, my love." With that she let out a seductive, semi-evil laugh then scraped her nails along the side of his hips.

Withholding his moan Sesshomaru exhaled instead, trying to hold off the sensation that his mate was driving through him. Even if his mind didn't want to be so easily pleased and aroused by her, his body spoke otherwise. His cock answered her, twitching as it wanted to spring up into action.

Gripping his hips and squeezing gently, Kagome circled the tip of her tongue around the crown of his mushroom head. Then dragged that same tongue tip, all the way down to the base of his cock and softly nibbled on his sac.

Still clutching onto the side of his hips, her mouth began to take in the first few inches of his throbbing length. One quick suck and his penis stretched her lips and pushed down her tongue. His erect penis kept popping out of her mouth, but once she worked harder to hold it in her lips and tongue stopped moving she started sucking again.

Kagome used her tongue to massage his prick, while her head began to rhythmically bob as she took him further into her mouth one inch at a time. Slowly she eased off him a bit, retreating to the crevice of his head and then repeated the process.

First she was taking his cock in a little at a time, and before he knew it the entire thing was in her mouth as she moved her head so that every inch of his cock was being worth (worth?) with her (slutty) mouth.

Sesshoumaru was lost in the pleasure his mate was torturing him with.

This time she wiggled her head enough so that her throat could open, flexing making room for his thickness. She took him all the way her nose snuggled into his pubic hair, her throat accepting his gift in full.

Her rhythm began to increase slightly as she brought one hand around to cup his balls. Alternately massaging and pulling at his sac, her hand quickly got into cadence with her mouth. Sesshomaru's cock grew harder and thicker, making it difficult for her to take him deep as before each time she went down on him again.

He though, was clearly appreciative of her efforts whilst he watched her masterfully conduct her symphony of ecstasy on his cock. He groaned with pleasure watching his mate's head bob up and down over his pelvis. Not being able to contain himself, his hips began to sway back and forth along with her beat.

He grunted with the frustration of not being able to run his fingers through that luscious lock of hair on her head. He wanted so badly to lightly pull and tug at her hair, caressing his claws just right behind her ears. He knew she liked that and if he could have done it, she would have a puddle of wetness around her special area.

She was sucking and licking and cupped his balls and played with them. She kept bobbing up and down, her soft hair fell on his stomach adding to the great blowjob sensation. Even better, he could see her fantastic boobs swaying back and forth as she continued to assault his cock. Each time his cock throb threatening to blow his load, she would rapidly pull her mouth off of him. Making a loud pop as his hard cock exited her mouth.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in pleasurable anger from being strapped down, while she grinned mischievously at him.

"You should just relax and enjoy what I have to offer, Mr. Tashio" she teased in a sexy voice. The familiar tone she'd used with him at the Moonlight when she'd been extremely flirtatious.

"This is torture, and unfair." He managed to ground out without sounding as desperate as he felt, his gut twist as the pressure of his load retreated once again into their sac. Then he realized he'd practically walked into her little trap.

"Who ever told you that I was 'fair'?" Kagome announce triumphantly.

_Damn it all_, he cursed. He knew that his mate had a memory of an elephant and now what he'd done in the past to tease her had come back and bit him in the ass…well, more like nipping him in the nuts was more like it.

Kagome waited tentatively until she knew his load had retreated back far enough for her to continue her taunting of him. Slowly she lowered her head down once again, taking his cock about four inches in her mouth and licked the shaft on the way out as she bobbed back and forth. Then she would give a twist of her mouth just as her head was going up, his cock would accidentally pop out, and she made this awesome cock sucking slurping sound. Sesshomaru could swear he was going to go mad in any second!!!

"Kagome," he called her name through gritted fangs, eager for her to bring him to completion.

"You shall enjoy it more if you are delayed."

He gave up on trying to convince her, and felt as if he was somehow now emasculated.

_Why should he feel this way?_

Because his mate had strapped him down to the bed and was giving him the wildest and most erotic, torturous blow job in his entire life?

_Ridiculous_.

So he willed himself to relax and enjoyed what he was being 'offered'.

But it was easier said than done because now he was hard as steel. When she took his penis back in her mouth once again, Sesshomaru couldn't contain the urge to thrust his hip up and hard into her mouth. At first she allowed him to do so, but as he continued to guide himself into her with harder and harder thrusts, Kagome used her hands and applied pressure to his thigh. Thus keeping his hips down, and keeping her in control.

Knowing his strength was much stronger than hers, he thrust once again into her surprising her. Refusing to relinquish control, her neck muscles were straining as she pushed back against his hips, still maintaining her motion up and down his length, her hands giving his sac erotic attention.

Her nipples were getting hard, and every now and then her titties would brush up against his legs driving him crazy.

She let go of his balls and placed her hands on the bed on both sides of his hips, and leaned forward for the optimal blowjob bobbing position. At this point, Sesshomaru was in high heavens and he no longer wanted to maneuver her movements. Instead, what she was doing was so fucking erotic that he thought he was purring his ecstasy out loud.

Her head started moving back and forth faster and faster; her right hand gripping his shaft firmly and repeatedly pulling it to her lips as she began to make louder and louder sucking noises. Both were providing periodic moans of pleasure and neither of them could really stay in one movement for too long. Kagome's right hand grabbed his pulsating organ, pulling the skin tight with her thumb and forefinger until they are buried into his balls. Her mouth was moving faster and faster, back and forth, head tilting right to left with each intake, then back to the right on the retreat.

Now her left hand was massaging him right under his balls, and applied pressure of her thumb to his perianal. Her cheek was still drawing him toward her as she continued to suck harder, her forehead repeatedly slapping against his abdomen.

She worked his shaft with precision and started thrashing her head back and forth flinging her hair around like a mad woman. He felt his balls twinge with anticipation and he wanted to cum so fucking bad.

His cock grew even harder and she felt it too.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, as if she was finally giving him permission to unleash his load. Her hands both now on the base of his shaft pumping, while her mouth massaged his head and middle part, Sesshomaru gave one last thrust with a lusty groan. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth froze in a silent scream as his body convulsed, and he came fast and hard into her awaiting mouth.

Spurt after spurt of his juices flew out of his rod and into her hot mouth. He was like a fucking volcano erupting from the best blowjob. She gagged a bit, but took his 'offering' her hands pulling his shaft as if she was milking a cow, because in reality she was milking him for all that he was worth; then she continued to suck until every last dropped had been swallowed.

.  
Moments later she moved over to remove his bindings, but was oh so tempted to leave him like that.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she taunted.

No sooner did she release him from his bind, she found herself being pushed against the bedroom door and he crashed his mouth down on hers. His lips prying hers apart and his tongue darting deep she could feel the heat of his speedy arousal. Riding up her abdomen and scorching her skin.

Kagome might have gasped at his assault, or protested against the use of his demonic speed on her, if she'd been capable of speech. But her mouth was so full of him nothing escaped her but a very low, whimpering moan.

He was exacting his 'revenge' on her and she knew she was in for it.

Oh, how she loved his arrogant, confident, dominating attitude!!! She loved being submissive to him.....just.... like..... this.

Soon his wasn't just his mouth and tongue she had to contend with she now also had to deal with his hands now roaming her body. She was completely under his control as his sensual all-knowing hands began to explore every square inch of her body, while his mouth still trapped hers in a breathless kiss.

His hands were spread against her collar bone and her throat, his thumbs massaging her fragile bones while the gentle prickling of his claws heightened her arousal. As his mouth moved tantalizingly over her throat then her jaw, covering every inch of her face, she started to moan softly with heated desires.

"Oh Sesshomaru…." She rasped breathlessly.

"You've been a bad _bad_ **_bad_** girl Kagome," he told her thickly. "And I intend to make sure that you learn your lesson."

He was a man no longer in control of himself, but rather a beast inside him rose and growled, wanting passionately to stamp his control on her – make her realized that she would always – _should always_ – be the submissive one. He was a raw explosion of male dominance and passion, and it was passion that she could sense most strongly. It emanated from him like a heat haze, drawing her into its danger and excitement, melting, burning away her own self-control.

Pleasure like this was like a forbidden kingdom to her and she was almost afraid of entering it, of giving in, of giving herself to what she was feeling; Kagome feared she might not make out of this alive. But try to stop now when her body was crying out to him, her mind muddled and distorted was impossible.

Inside his nerves were running full speed, his mind vowing to keep her in their bedroom until he had punished that sexily tormenting body of hers for the session earlier. And for the way it had destroyed his self-control.

He could feel the deep, racking shudder of pleasure that ran right through her body as he opened his mouth on hers once again, taking into his domain full control of their kiss and of her. It had pleased and aroused him when she surrendered herself to him, complying, and succumbing to his expert maneuver of lips, tongues and hands.

"I want you, I want you so much Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered achingly. "God, I need you," she stopped her eyes clouding with lust and hunger.

Not completely out of expectations, one strong arm wrapped itself around her small waist and he lifted her. Bracing himself firmly on the floor as he pressed her back further into the wall. She wrapped her slim legs around his muscled hips, moaning with delicious delirium. He stopped momentarily to stare into her lust-glazed eyes, realizing that in torturing him she had been torturing herself just as much. But that didn't give her a good enough excuse for him to go easy on her.

"Where do you want me, Kagome? Tell me," he demanded.

But he already knew the answer, because he brushed his knuckles in the gentlest of touches the full length of the centre of her body. Letting it come to rest palm-down against the soft swelling of her most intimate heart.

Kagome inhaled sharply from the ache.

"You're not answering me," he growled impatiently. Pressing his palm harder against her mound, and when she could only struggle to gasp for air. His finger-tips began to draw delicate circles of pleasure against her. The feeling was so jaw-clenching desirable that she thought she might just die from the heat and intensity of the longing that was erupting through her.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru." She whispered his name, desperately trying to get her brain to function.

"Tell me….tell me what you want…" he fought urgently to keep in control.

To stop himself from plunging deep and hard into her, because there was nothing more he wanted at the moment than to feel the hot heat of her sheath around him. But he refused to give in, until he's demonstrated which of them was in control.

"I want you," she whispered feverishly.

"Where? WHERE KAGOME?" His fist in her hair, he pulled her head back, exposing the nape of her neck.

His claws digging carefully into her scalp, as his eyes flickered red, demanding for her to answer him. Catching a glimpse of her lust filled expression, he hadn't realized that he'd rendered her completely useless, and her brain refused to function, and her lips couldn't move. All she could do at that moment was feel the heat of him, and the urgency of how much how terribly she wanted him to fill her. Take her and put out this flame that was churning, burning, coiling in the pits of her stomach.

Somehow she managed to get her body to say what it was that she wanted, and needed.

"I want you, **_inside_** of me Sesshomaru. **_NOW!_**" She shuddered then, unable to say anything else.

She could hear him cry out as he entered her; the sound was both in torment and triumph, thrusting up into her like a mad sex-starved man. She cried out in both pain and pleasure, her nails digging into the contours of his shoulders. Gripping and holding on tight for the ride to come.

Sesshomaru pounded into her, her body jerking upwards with each of his thrust. His left hand on her shoulders pushing her back down onto his thick hard shaft, while his right hand held her firm in place at her slim waist.

"YEeeesssSSSssss," he heard himself hissing.

The tight walls of her welcoming heat deepened his thrust within her, sucking him further into her. Then as if it was such blissful torture for both of them, he slowed himself down, thrusting slowly, and deeply, pausing only to allow her warmness to envelop him completely. Before pulling out with the tip of his crown barely inside of her and then repeating. The sudden change made her dizzy and she didn't think she could survive this, much alone stay conscious.

He continued forcing his way into her, with each thrust eliciting a gasp from her as if she were coming up for air each time.

Slow Thrust.

Gasp.

Harder thrust.

Gasp.

Quicker more deliberate thrust.

Gasp.

He no long held onto her, pushing her against the wall and resting his palms on each side of her. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his neck, he did what instinct told him to do, what desires and passion ordered must be done.

Thrust.

Gasp.

Her breast bounced in synch with his hips.

Thrust.

Gasp.

Sweats were glistening across both of their bodies.

He loved the hot snug fit of her around him, holding and caressing him. Urging him to satisfy the age-old demand her femaleness was making on his maleness. Hands, fingers, lips, and tongues were everywhere. He took one breast into his mouth, sucking it hard, his tongue darting about to caress and stroke the hardened peak of her nipple.

His mouth against her breast, his tongue sent little trails of fire running right through her. Twisting frantically against him, she cried out in ecstasy as he sucked fiercely on her breast. He kissed and stroked her skin, both feeding and stoking the hunger she felt for him at the same time. Every touch and every kiss inflamed her even more, pushing her to sensual heights of pleasure she had never known existed.

He moved, deeper, harder, stronger, until he reached the deepest heart of her, each delicately soft contraction of her flesh around his urged him.

Deeper, stronger, surer, until you are there, it said, until…yes, there…there…

"I'm cumming," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.  
_  
Cum for me, baby…cum for me, my one and only, my mate…._

He bit down on her pulse throbbing at her neck just then – she screamed. - and He felt as though his heart and lungs might burst as he drove them both over the edge, over the rainbow, the clouds, into sweet, sweet, heaven.

She cried out softly in sweet awe and release.

Kagome had heard him groan through clenched fangs in those final unbelievable moments. He had pulled her close, wrapping his arms securely around her and then he came spilling himself within her. His seeds warmed her insides and sending them both hurtling into infinity, he called out her name in a way that had made her tingle with raw emotion.

As if to prod him on, she bore down on his length with her entire body and weight, pushing herself to his base. Pulling him deep inside of her and squeezing every last bit of his orgasm. His completion spurting deep inside her triggered off seismic quakes of her own fulfillment. She collapsed against his shoulder, her cheek pressing lifelessly on his well toned flesh. Her heart drumming like thunder and she felt his own heart was leaping out of his chest.

His knees were shaky as he fought to regain control of his breathing and he felt someone trembling.

Was it her?

Him?

Or both of them?

He could feel his hand trembling as he wrapped them tighter around her and then with the last of his energy and efforts, he carried his mate back to bed.

She nestled her face deep in his neck, too exhausted and too blissfully content to fight the impending drowsiness that was falling upon her. Kagome closed her eyes and within seconds, her breathing became steady and regular, and she dozed off to sleep.

He gently lifted her, tenderly tucking her beneath the bedclothes, kissing her lovingly before joining her there. His last thought that he could recall as he switched off the lights was one of awed and disbelief. Never in his mind could he have imagined their sex life to be so good, and so passionate. The flames of their love for each other not only did not die, but instead they burned brighter and hotter each time he made love to her.

**  
END FLASHBACK.**

.

**.~.~.~.**

**.**

He gnashed his fangs together, swallowing hard from the pain emanating from his throbbing member while he recalled on the memories. Closing his eyes and then opening them again, he began staring at that face his mate's 'angelic' face that said such serenity and innocence. But he knew his mate was anything but. Yet, it was still such a laugh of what his mother had done to his mate.

After her being so brave and strong after being captured by Naraku, tortured and abused by his minions yet she never once faltered. Yet here they were now in the comfort of their home, and she'd been made to pass out from his mother's insane demands.

Everyone at the party had been concerned about her. And while carrying her upstairs, he'd mentioned over his shoulder that she was fine, to soothe their worries. He too was worried about her taking such 'shock' couldn't possibly be good for her. With that in mind he decided that he was going to let her off the hook this time, but the next chance he gets he was going to tie her down and ravish her body - again.

Perhaps he might consider what his mother had suggested. The DaiYokai gave a wide grin at the thought and his mate began to stir, slightly coming back to the world of consciousness.

Kagome's mind was blurry and hazy as she began to slowly open her eyes. She vaguely remembered the sound of her mate calling over his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Probably worked too hard over the party that's all. No worries, she'll be up and about in no time."

Then she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or what but she had heard Sesshomaru's mom saying, "That's exactly what I mean pup. You've done a terrible job with your mate. What you need to do with her is strap her to the bed, and not let her go until she's born me a grand-pup."

"Let me know if you need help," the voice belonged to none other than Mrs. Sango Bousan herself.

Kagome visibly cringed and shuddered in her mate's arms.

There were sounds of laughter and chuckles amongst the guests. And she felt her mate flinched a bit and as if she could read his mind, she somehow felt him saying._"Crazy bitches!"_ as his steps carefully guided him to their bedroom.

Kagome could smell the scent of them in the bedding, as he laid her on the bed. The mixture of his scent, his essence and the peonies lotion that had rubbed onto the bedding that she'd caused. At this point, she didn't really want to come out of her 'rest'. She wholeheartedly prayed that whatever had just happened that today was actually the day of Mother's Day Party. That she was _JUST_ waking up for it instead of it being the night of the party and she'd been embarrassed to death by her mother-in-law in front of her closest friends and family.

_It can't be…....._Kagome kept telling herself. As if she said it enough times like a wish, that it would come true.

Slowly she blinked her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" The sound of her mate's voice washed over her warmly, making her want to cling onto it and sail away into the air. She never wanted to face anyone of her friends and family ever again.

Kagome groaned, feeling the light headache from earlier began to take on a much stronger force and began to pound heavily at her temple. Naturally Kagome raised her hand and began to massage it gently trying to get the blood flowing and dismissing the horrid pain.

"Kagome?" She heard Sesshomaru's voice deepen with concern.

"I…"

He raised his hand to her temple to feel slight warmth in her temperature. "I believe you have worked yourself into illness."

She pushed his hand gently away, and braced herself up on the palm of her own two hands.

"Noooo. More like your mother wants to give me a heart attack, or something like it."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No such thing, mate."

"Oh yeah? Well, I know she's not keen of humans and I know that she's been waiting for you to have a pup, but don't you think what she did to me was just perhaps a 'tad' – no completely - out of line?" And before Sesshomaru could say anything, she continued with her (frustration).

"I mean, everyone I knew and love heard _ev-er-y-thing_ she said!! Rut!!! Rutting!!" Kagome's face began to burn as the blood rushed into her cheeks from the memory of the incident. "Oh my Kami, Sesshomaru!!" Tears began to swell around her eyes, from frustration and embarrassment; she buried her face into her palms shaking her head from side to side.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru found it oddly relaxing to be comforting his mate, and the side of his lips curved into a little smile of mirth.

"I am so embarrassed for the rest of my life, around the people I love most!" He watched as her soft lips quivered, with a gentle exhale. He put a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder, the other tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"I am sure that none of our families and friends really cared much mate. I am sure they will forget the whole incident by tomorrow."

"Ohhhhh nooo, Sango will _never_ let me live this down!! Do you know how many times she will torture and tease me about this??!! I think I feel sick," Kagome tossed her body back, landing with a soft thud on her pillow. She could see it now…

_"So Kagome, how's the rutting going? Did he give you a good humping?" Kagome could hear her clearly followed by that teasing laugh that Sango always did to her ever since they've been friends.__  
_  
"Uggghhhh…." Kagome groaned.

Sango and Miroku had arrived about 20 minutes before her mother-in-law had shown up. They had enjoyed a nice drink together, catching up. Sango being the nosy and perverted friend that she was, insisted on prying into Kagome's bedroom stories. The miko however, kept deterring the conversation into matters about Sango's children instead. But Sango wouldn't take the bait and continued to probe quietly about the miko and Dai's sex life.

It was ridiculous!

Kagome at some point became annoyed with her pestering, but knowing that she was doing it in jest the miko couldn't really be mad at her. Still, there was no way she was going to tell Sango how 'big' and virile her mate was. She wondered if left to her devices, would Sango jump her mate.

_Probably, _had been the miko's immediate answer.

She smiled as the image of a sex-tortured Sesshomaru writhing about to free himself from Sango's grasp flashed through her mind. But that image did more than give her a smile across her face; the heat between her thighs was now evident and lingered. She figured later on it was that, that had caught her mother-in-law's attention. Either that or the woman was certifiable.

"It is not that bad, mate." His deep voice reassured her, drawing her back to the present.

"Yes it is." She whined, taking a pillow and covering her face with it.

He couldn't think of anything cuter than her flustered attitude toward the issue.

_Surely, it wasn't that bad,_ he thought silently.

"What can this Sesshomaru do for you so that you will feel better? I am getting worried about you."

She was silent for half a minute before jolting up from her bed with a loud gasp. "Kikyo is pregnant!!" Kagome announced dreadfully.

"That she is" he agreed with her.

If he was disappointed or excited about the news, he did not show because all she could see was an indifferent expression on his face.

"Awww mannnnn! This sucks!" She groaned, and Sesshomaru gave her an odd countenance. "Well, not like _that._ I mean I am happy for her and InuYasha." She quickly explained. "It's just…it's just that it's yet another reason for your mother to harass me about!"

"Kagome, I do intend on pupping you mate. We will have a pup in due time."

"Yeah, well, tell _that _to you dam, _not_me." She huffed like a spoiled child.

"Kagome, you've only recovered from very traumatic events, you should not worry about these things. This Sesshomaru will speak to mother and have her cease her harassing of you" He soothed. "Just don't mind her words, Kagome. She's been waiting for this for a very, very long time. Remember that night I took you to Edo castle?"

"Yes." Kagome gave a soft nod, wondering where he was going with this.

"Remember I had said that I had no intention of having my own pup?"

"Yes..." She nodded again, this time with an already knowing sigh.

"It was true - until you Kagome. Until I met you, my dove. So forgive the old woman for being a little over zealous with her anticipation."

"I guess. Still, she didn't need to embarrass the life out of me."

"Agreed, and I know just exactly how to keep her from doing that."

"How?" Kagome asked, hope and relief glistening in her eyes.

But instead, her mate now crawled over her, his body covering hers as he spoke. "Start practicing on what mother had suggested"

"Sesshomaru!!" She screeched when he pinned her down and muffled her scream with his passion filled kiss.

"Trust me, you will like this very, very, much." He said, kissing her again before she could say anything else.

* * *

Chapter 41....will be up next with the finale performance by Lady Eden!!!!! (only if you guys are good and send lots of reviews! ~Ts and Neko....)


	41. To litter or not to litter, that is the

* * *

**Chapter 41**

To litter or not to litter...that is the uncertainty.

* * *

Sango had called and wanted to see Kagome for a brief lunch get-together at a nice outdoor café. Kagome wondered what this 'favor' could be that Sango sounded so nervous requesting. Hidden away in a very quiet shopping plaza just off Omotesando crossing, there was a spacious open-air café where she was supposed to meet her friend at.

The little café was an island of calm in a busy Aoyama, where streams of office workers were always on the move. But they were tucked away safely to have a private conversation without being disturbed or interrupted by the noises of people rushing by.

"It's so nice to see you again!!" Kagome greeted her friend. They gave each other a gentle hug before settling into their own seats facing each other.

It was a beautiful day, where the sun was shining brightly and the temperature was warm with an occasional breeze slipping by to cool off their heated skins. Sitting under the shaded umbrella Kagome took off her sunglasses, pulling a nonchalant countenance. But her skin still radiated of a glowing-reflection, of a picture perfect of a woman in love.

"Looks like you're in a fine mood today" Sango commented. Looking at the new sparkles that was radiating from her friends eyes, a certain glint that said she was hugging to herself a wonderful and special secret.

Well in Sango's eyes, there was no secret.

She looked like a woman who had just left the arms and bed of the man she loved; which Sango bet with all she had, that was the exact reason for her friends, beaming glow.

"Indeed I am. It's a beautiful day; I'm having lunch with my best friend, what's there not to be happy about?" Kagome replied coolly. "And don't even think about bringing up the subject in which we will not speak about!!" She warned her friend.

Sango gave her a teasing smile. "Whatever do you mean?" The miko only narrowed her eyes at her friend from her obvious pretense.

"I mean it Sango. You asked me to lunch with a favor, so unless you want me to say 'no', then you ought to be nice to me!"

"I am always nice to you."

"Mmmmm-Hmmm…."

Sango couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "Oh my god Kagome, your mother-in-law has got to be the funniest person I've ever encountered!!! Rutting!!!" Sango was tearing up from her heavy laughter now. "You better get on it and give her a baby or else she's going to make real on her threats."

Kagome's eyes blinked with surprise and disbelief. Only her friend could find humor in this situation.

"Sangooooo…"

"Just make sure that I get a video of you being tied spread eagle to the bed!" Frustrated, Kagome snatched up her purse and stood up from their table.

"NO!" Sango protested. "Really, come on Kags you know I'm not serious. I'll behave. I promise."

She held her hand over her heart and worked her will to give Kagome the most earnest of looks that she could summon up from her body. She also held onto Kagome's hand and offered the miko her prized, 'puppy eyes'.

Kagome only let out an exasperated sigh. The miko was forced to her seat again out of politeness when the waitress came to greet them. She was a small soft-spoken young girl about sixteen and Kagome smiled at her as not to be rude, but turned to give her friend an icy cold look as a warning. Picking up the menu Kagome scanned through the extensive food menu of pizzas, pastas, paella, salads, and appetizers. She found none that was sounded tempting to her and because it was almost noon, she thought she'd have a scone and a cappuccino. Sango ordered a pizza with a salad on the side, finally letting go of the miko's hand now that she had ordered food and intended to stay to eat at least.

"Okay, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kagome asked right away after the waitress left. Not leaving any room for subjects in which she did not want her friend to bring up again.

"Oh, right." Sango took a sip of her ice tea and then cleared her throat. "Well, you might have to run this by Sesshomaru first, but I was wondering…"

"Mm-hmmm?"

"Ok, so straight to the point." Sango took one long deep breath before she continued, "Miroku's legal firm is opening up a new branch here and has asked him to come back to Tokyo as lead partner."

"That's great news!" Kagome couldn't help her enthusiasm. It would mean she would be able to see her friend a lot more, which she was thrilled. "But…"

"But…?" Kagome repeated, then adding "Don't tell me Miroku doesn't want to move back here?!"

"No, he does. But they are not completely sure if they really want to make such a move. I mean, it's international and all."

"Well, did you want me to talk to Sesshomaru about financing it?"

"No, not exactly." Sango answered without meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Not exactly?" The miko took a sip of her lemonade.

"We have to do some convincing of the CEOs and Board Members, -they're pretty skeptical about the move, more for the fact of 'entertainment' than financial concerns....so I was wondering…" Sango paused a moment took in another deep breath before she continued. "Well, I was wondering if Lady Eden could do a performance and some convincing…" She lifted her eyelids to stare at her baffled friend.

"Sango," Kagome sighed. "You know I would love to, but Sesshomaru would have a coronary if I was to perform and flirt with the execs -or any man for that matter- pretenses or not."

"I know, I know, so that's why I really need to you to convince him! It would be so nice for us to move back here, and it would be like your last performance. You haven't really exited the place properly you know? You kinda disappeared and wouldn't it be nice to hand over the business to Venus if you were to make an official announcement and retired?" Sango rationalized.

Kagome was soaking in what her friend had said. It was true that she did just disappear from the Moonlight, which was not a good start for when Venus takes over her business. The girl had been more than happy to become manager with Hayato owning the place.

"I'll ask. But I am not promising anything. You know how he can be!" Kagome warned.

"Thanks Kags" Sango gave her friend a warm smile and a grateful hug.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, and pretend this is all for your husband. You just want to watch me dance and get naked or something, you sick perv!!" Kagome grunted in jest.

"Well, that goes without saying…" Sango returned her friend's jovial smile.

. .

Without a doubt, the topic did not go well with her mate. Sesshoumaru cringed at the thought of her prancing around practically 'naked' in front of numerous, lecherous men. It made his gut tighten and stomach churn, and his anger rose. He clenched his claws into his palms so that the prickling of it would distract his urge to kill every man imaginable lusting after his love.

"Sesshomaru…" She tried to cajole him into giving in.

"No Kagome. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate his mate doing such an act. Never."

"Just listen to me will you? And after that, if you still disagree then we will drop the subject."

"Very well."

"Sango is asking this as a huge favor for her and she's done so much for me, and I do owe her a big favor." Her soothing voice calmed his anger. "After all, she did fly all the way from the States to take care of all of us right after we returned from the battle with Naraku. Not to mention Miroku coming to your aid in San Francisco. Without him, you would have never made it in time home to tend to me. And…" He couldn't hear another word from her.

His guilt was making it difficult for him to absorb what she was saying. Not to mention the ire that was rising within himself of his mate being alone, tricked and tortured by the bastard Naraku.

Then the loss of his pup, their pup.

"Very well," he cut in. "You've made your point Kagome. This Sesshomaru never likes to be in anyone's debt and all debt must be repaid. Therefore, I shall agree to this once and only once. After this, there will be no more Moonlight for you, and no more Lady Eden,"

She was smiling at him, and he raised a brow.

"Well, perhaps not _never_……." He moved closer to her snatching her up into his embrace and then kissed her.

* * * * * * * *

….*****...A couple of weeks later…..*****....

* * * * * * * *

Miroku and his group of business partners followed diligently behind Sango as she led them through familiar velvet lined walls to the inside of the club. As soon as they entered the main entertaining area, the men's' eyes grew and widened. It was by far the best décor and club set up they had ever witnessed. The lights were dimmed the music was loud as the girls danced sexily on the stages, but not too loud where they couldn't hear themselves think.

"This way please," Sango fanned out her hand and they continued to follow her.

The security in black suit wearing black sunglasses took the red rope off their hinges, to allow them access into the largest VIP section. Already there were champagne bottles chilled in their buckets, and different varieties of alcohol sitting on the marble tables. And before them a line of gorgeous girls in skimpy bikini greeted them, Miroku thought he had died and gone to heaven. Hopefully he could be selfless enough to pass the girls around to his associates, and not horde them all to himself which was something he'd kill for.

"I'm impressed, Miroku." One of his partners nodded taking a drink from one of the sexy waitress.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise." Miroku announced excitedly.

"Oh?" The man repeated.

"Yes. I have never seen her perform myself, but Lady Eden has decided to make a special appearance just for you fellas." Miroku answered proudly as if he had done all the work and not his wife's convincing of her best friend. Sango glared at him and a small growl rumbled in her throat. "Well, all thanks to my beautiful wife, Sango here."

He took her hand then and kissed it dismissing her annoyed attitude toward him.

"That's some influence then Miroku, because from what I heard Lady Eden hasn't performed for months. Rumor has it that she's done with the performing arts business."

"Very true" Miroku agreed. "And this will be her final appearance. I do believe she will go out with a bang…." Then he added teasingly, "As long as you fellas don't go out with a bang in your pants."

They all laughed then raised and clinked their glasses together in a cheer. Standing nearby and watching her husband making ridiculous comments, made Sango wonder how in the hell had this lecherous idiot gotten her to marry him. And on top of that, she prayed for his life that Sesshomaru didn't hear any of the comments….

*

*

*

"Mr. Tashio" Kohaku bowed, greeting the DaiYokai who had just entered the DJ booth.

"Sesshoumaru will do, Kohaku." Sesshoumaru instructed while nodding at the young man.

"Yes, sir." Kohaku replied his heart was beating a little loud from the nervousness of being with the Dai in such a small confine of space.

He began to look for his materials for the next performance on the stage.

Putting the next song on, Kohaku glanced over at the Dai dressed in a crisp dress shirt and slacks. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking out onto main stage. He wore a stoic face and his eyes blinked slowly as if nothing around him was interesting.

"How much longer?" he asked startling Kohaku from his observation of the Dai.

"Uh…there will be a break after Izumi's performance, to get things organized and then it will be Kagome's." Kohaku answered.

"Minutes?" Sesshoumaru asked without breaking his stoic demeanor.

"I'd say about 20 or so."

"Very well" Sesshoumaru nodded. Pulling a chair up from behind and settling into his seat he began to remember an earlier private performance she had done for him.

*~*~*~*

**Flashback….**

*~*~*~*

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked from behind the Shoji screen she'd set up.

From the reflections in the mirror, Sesshoumaru could see parts of her but he couldn't really see what she was changing into to.

Setting him on a chair in front of one of the pole, she had ordered him to sit with his hands behind his back.

"No peeking!" She called out just as he was about to tilt his head to the side to get a better look.

_Damn!_ He thought.

His mate had gotten to know him too well, not to mention the mating mark allowing her to feel his thoughts and feelings better.

_This might be a problem…_he realized.

It had been two weeks since the battle with Naraku.

They had returned from the Barbaric Outlands, rested and reorganized everything from family to business. Now, she was going to surprise him with a private performance.

His jaw wanted to drop when his mate came out from behind the Shoji screen wearing a flirty lace halter top with satin ribbon back tie, a matching tiny pleated mini skirt, the front had lace-ups at the front of her waist, and matching satin bow details on the back, just as her ass was a delectable gift and was it ever!! She strutted in matching six-inch heels. How she could walk, let alone dance, in those things amazed him.

His thoughts began to fade while he continued to stare at his mate, with his jaw agape. His cock twitched, reminding him there was a sexy gorgeous mate staring at him with a taunting smile on her face.

Oh what he wouldn't do to wipe that little smirk of her face!

Yet, he'd agreed to 'obey' her requests.

"Come here." He purred his index finger beckoning.

"Uh-uh-uh…" she matched his finger with her own, waving it back and forth. "Hands behind you back, please Mr. Tashio." She ordered in a soft sultry voice.

His cock noticed too,the evil sexiness in her tone, and thickened against his thighs. Sesshomaru reluctantly placed his hands behind the back of the chair again, and noticed that the surrounding mirrors were just perfect, as he could see 360-degree view of his mate. Not to mention the mirrors on the ceiling as well. Now that, he could really put to good use.

The music began to play and Kagome started swaying her hips seductively at him. Sesshoumaru geared up to grab her, but she bounced back easily away from him.

"Now, if you're going to keep acting like that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Tashio." She threatened.

He sighed.

_Very well,_ Sesshomaru surrendered.

He had a lifetime to 'punish' his mate for her insolence, and what is with her and this 'dominatrix' fetish?

Slowly, he began to get sucked into her dance. She swayed and moved gracefully about the room, spinning grinding her hips. Propping her leg high with the help of the other pole, she ran a hand lightly up the curve of her inner thigh. Sesshoumaru felt the saliva in his mouth flooding as he watched her.

Kami, he wanted to drool like a horny teenage boy.

He felt his temperature go up a couple of notches, as he flexed in his seat rotating his hips trying to alleviate the immense pressure that was building up in his cock.

Grabbing the pole toward her with her right arm Kagome spun around it like a breeze, her body and hair flowing behind beautifully. As she landed on her heels, she arched her back as she gracefully stood up. And as the beat of Beatie Boy's "what'cha want' thumped loudly, she turned her back to him and spread her legs. Bending over slightly she rested her palms on her knees arching her ass out a bit and then she popped it, in perfect unison of the drumbeat.

Then again.

And again.

With each beat of her ass popping out it jiggled a little, making his cock pulsate painfully.

Sesshomaru looked in the mirror and saw her sultry face from the front, and a clear view of her tits jiggling as well with each step of her movement. Having had enough of her hip pops, Kagome snaked her form left to right as she stood upright, and using her right leg she drew a circle as she swung her body around to face him. Kagome rotated her shoulders making the number 8 and as she came back to the center, the drum beat and she thrust her chest forward. He watched in awe as his mate continued this a few more times while she licked her lips, biting it and then narrowing her eyes sexily at him.

_'Damn, his bitch can sure move to some rock!'_

Crawling on her hands and knees, he watched as her back arched throwing her head back. Then she rotated her neck, flipping her long luscious locks round and round in a mesmerizing display. Settling on her haunches right between his spread thighs, Kagome slowly peeled the top portion of her sexy dress away giving him a bird's eye view of her tan nipples.

Her mate groaned loudly, intending to make a move on her but she only shook her head to warn him 'NO!' With a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru watched as his mate rose on her feet and continued to dance to the song.

As the music ended, he was relieved. His hands wanted to pull her closer to his body and ravage her.

But instead, his voice spoke for him.

"Come here," he beckoned to her.

"No, I'm still dancing," she answered smiling.

"You can dance more tomorrow," he bargained.

Kagome giggled before answering. "That's what you said last time…" and as if magic, the music began its haunting and melodic sounds.

This time, she moved slowly to Hooverphonic's '2wicky'. She dipped forward slightly, raising her arms high above her so her breasts thrust in the air. Her hips moved in sync with the rhythm of the music, and she swayed erotically before him.

Her gaze locked with Sesshomaru's and she stared at him, teasing him. He moved slightly, trying to touch her, but she backed away quickly turning away from him. Looking at the mirror he could see her smile of victory.

She bent from the hip so that her taut buttocks were on display for him, and hearing his quick indrawn breath egged her on. and. Then she slowly trailed one hand along her ass, while balancing her body with the other so she didn't fall forward. Coming to her knees slowly her buttocks poised high in the air, as she reared forward until she knelt on all fours. Kagome was about to turn over and lift her leg, thinking that she was going to tease him further by running her tongue up the inside of her thighs. But before she could move her leg he caught her by surprise and pounced on his mate and pinning her to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Her shocked gasp escaped her lips. He'd moved with such demonic speed that even with all the mirrors, she didn't see him coming it until it was too late. Pinned with her stomach to the floor, Kagome whined. "No fair! I'm not done yet!"

"You keep presuming this Sesshomaru is fair, mate." He replied and then began to suck at her mark, while raking his claws along her side.

His mate purred in response.....

*

*

*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All right Ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy this performance because this will be her last time dancing for you!" Kohaku's voice boomed through the speakers breaking Sesshomaru's train of thoughts. "Let's welcome Lady Eden to our stage for the final time!!!"

Sesshomaru stood up and looked through the DJ window down at main stage….

The lights dimmed, and smoke began to fill the stage in a mist-like fashion. The strobe lights above began to shine, in colorful hues of dimmed reds, blues, and yellows.

And as the smoke cleared, the soft vocal began…

_It's been a while  
_

The stage opened in the center and a chair with Eden sitting in it rose, the vocal continued…

_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting _

_But I'm here now_

The audience rose from their seat and cheered, clapping and whistling as she had finally made her appearance after so long.

Pushing herself off with the palms of her hand, Eden grabbed her whip and began to strut toward the audience, swinging the black leather above her head like a lasso….When she was close to the pole, Lady Eden whipped the thin line across the stage causing a loud crack, and then repeated it to the pole where the leather strap wrapped itself around the metal staff.

She was now standing with her legs spread in a macho stance. Dressed in a black latex bustier that came barely over her ass, she finished the look by also wearing large fishnet stockings and thigh high 6-inches stiletto boots.

Lady Eden unwound the whip from the pole and tossed it aside; and as she did so, began to dance erotically on the stage. Swaying on the stage in such a way that the audience couldn't help but be captivated by her. Her hips were rotating while her hands erotically fondled her breasts.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came_

She extended her finger beckoning the audience to come hither….

_  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name_

Left arm crossed over her chest while right hand pointed to her temple, she threw her head from side to side. Her legs spread in a sexy stance… kicking her heels she moved toward the pole and grabbed it……and she began to do some of her infamous tricks….

_  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane_

The music was still going on, as the words of Britney sang loudly over the speakers, and Eden was still spinning around the metal staff around and around. The tip of her foot touched the floor giving her a boost to push off again, throwing her body fluidly around the pole. Her hair swayed behind, as she propelled herself around the pole like an acrobat flipping. She looked like she flying through the air, but always there was a part of her body that touched the pole.

_And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

With both hands on the pole Lady Eden propelled herself off the floor and spun around the metal rod flipping her body upside down. Then using the inside of her thigh and back of her knee she locked onto the pole as her body continued to sway in circles. And when her head was close to the dance floor, she dropped her right leg down pulling her body upright. Followed by a quick perfect vertical kick which she then latched her 6 inch heel on the pole and then stretched herself into a parallel split and her body rotated once again around the metal support……

_…..Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'….._

Sparks began to fly in the back of the stage as she strutted forward with attitude; she knew she was hot, fierce and her Eden persona took over as Kagome continued to portray the sexy seductress. The audience couldn't help but gasp at the flying fireworks effects from behind.

Eden put out one foot and clapped her hands together in front of her chest, then threw it over her head, as she pirouetted before falling to the ground.

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

She rolled over onto her belly and ever so slowly she began to lift her hips coiling her body closer together and giving off the sexiest 'doggy-style' image to the audience.

_Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

Suddenly with both her palms, she slapped the stage hard and then she was up on her feet. Then running toward the pole with speed, she threw her hands on the pole and began to spin very fast around it. Arching gracefully when she touched the floor and then she was holding herself onto the pole and spinning with one leg wrapped around the pole while the other stretched out straight. Her blond hair swaying as she went around the metal, her arms stretched out. The only thing holding her to the pole was the inside of her thigh and the back of her knee.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
But you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

She was doing amazing pole tricks, bringing out everything she had within her into one short performance, shocking and amazing everyone who was watching. If they didn't know any better they would think that the term 'gravity' did not apply to her at all the way her body went so fast, and so smooth around the pole. Her legs were so perfectly straight, and her hands were softly waving back and forth like a roaring wave.

With the last move landing her low onto the stage, Lady Eden began crawling on all fours.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right_

Her back arching and thrusting, the audience watched as some of the other girls began to fill the stage. They were also crawling, all creeping sexily toward Lady Eden.

_But you warm up to me_

The girls now surrounded her, the audience watched as they began to grope all parts of her body. Her chest thrusting in heated breathes, she played into the submissive as she allowed the girls to feel up on her…

_  
Baby I can make you feel_

_Hot hot hot hot hot_

They fall out like petals opening on a flower, their right hands on their chests, as they pant to each word. They folded into her as the remix of the song continued…

_Hot hot hot hot hot_

With half lidded eyes, her mouth party open in a sexy invitation. Eden popped her chest to each word, and as the short sound of the drum she stopped and paused her body sensually. Her head tossed back, while her hands caressed herself while the girls began to blow air across her skin.

The lights dimmed almost pitch black as the sounds of moans that seemed to be coming off of the girls on stage rather than the music itself….

The lights began to glow again, slowly, like a rising sun with Eden in the center, clamored around by girls in scantily clad outfits. Ranging from boy-shorts and mid-drift bearing sexy tops to very short dresses with high slits and some were dressed to look like men, only they were wearing very short 'slacks'.

Piling on top of each other, their chest were heaving up and down mimicking the music

_(it's so hot in here…)_

One of the girls used her hand to fan herself from the 'stifling heat'…..as she rose to her feet…

_(It's so hot and I need some air)_

Eden pushed the girls and 'guys' away from her, leaving Venus dressed in a man's outfit sitting behind her

_(And boy don't stop cause I'm halfway there…)_

She reached her hand behind Venus' neck and pulled the girl's head forward while she titled her head back, exposing her neck to her. Venus' one hand was actively massaging Eden's breast, while the other slid downwards and was 'rubbing' her center spot. Her chest rotated around in a circle as their panting made everyone in the audience hot and bothered.

_One love united,_

_Two bodies synchronizing,_

Venus rose to her feet and pulled Eden up with her as they began to ground their hips together, in an exotic undulating dance.

_Don't even need to touch me,_

Eden began to sway her hips as snaked her way down toward Venus' crotch

_Baby, just..._

_Breathe on me._

_Baby just, breathe on me._

Sliding her legs between Venus' she arched her body backwards. Her left palm flat on the stage as she raised herself up and puckered her lips to blow…her right hand caressing over her chest and body as Venus trailed along breathing over where her hands had been…

_We don't need to touch, just_

_breathe.._

Both Eden and Venus huffed and puffed so that their chest was visibly thrusting up and down…Then Eden slid down so that she was lying on the floor, arching her back as her eyes looked out toward the audience….

_Ohhhh, this is way beyond the physical_

With a quick maneuver Venus had Eden standing on her legs, and Eden began to strut toward the pole. Grabbing onto the pole, she began her pole trick with first walking around the metal rod stroking it up and down. Then gracefully she lifted her body and swung around the silver metal, her knees bent making her legs arch at an angle flowing beautifully behind her.

Venus now had positioned herself as the male customer on the stage watching Lady Eden perform.

As her heels met the stage she quickly, pushed off again swinging this time with her back toward the pole. Then letting one of her hands go she ran it through her hair while her body continued to circle the pole.

This time, when her heels landed she kicked her legs up easily, grabbing the pole with the insides of her ankles while she hung upside down. Holding the pole with the inside of her calf Eden swirled and then…

_(Whispers)_

_Monogamy is the way to go,_

Pushing her breasts together, she licked the center…

_Just put your lips together... and blow._

Looking out while upside down still, her lips puckered and blew while her eyes began to

flutter and close, making it a seductive scene as…the lights began to dim…

* * *

*

She treated Miroku's business partners to the same performance she had done for Smith that one night to "whatever you like" before taking a second break...

*

* * *

(Remix of 'Get naked' – Sexy Back – I'm a slave for you…)

_Danja..._

_Yeah, this sounds nice_

_yeah, yeah_

Five women strut out onto the stage donning short 'business suits' consisting of black boy-short slacks, with matching one-button blazer and a neck-tie. They made their way toward their 'work desk'; circling around the desk with their index finger tracing the top while their hands rested on their hips.

_I got a plan we can do it_

_Just when you want it baby,baby,baby_

Lady Eden sat behind the desk in a rotating chair looking like a CEO, a damn erotic sexy CEO.

_As long as you want it_

_Come with me we can do it_

_Baby, baby, baby_

They touched the desk with the tips of their fingers as they crossed their legs walking from right to left. While facing the audience, they walked backward and then settled onto the little chairs provided. While the girls sat in their chairs they threw their crossed-legs into the air, stroking and caressing their sexy legs, whilst the chairs spun in circles.

_I got a plan we can do it_

_Just when you want it baby,baby,baby_

Eden got off her chair and stepped onto to the table.

She posed.

She continued the performance shimming her body before sliding down onto it and raising herself off the table with one hand while the other ran through her jacket. With a quick move, Eden turned over and arched her back, posing with her head down, ass up.

_As long as you want it_

_Come with me we can do it_

_Baby, baby, baby_

The dance continued with another intro with a little dance number….followed by a motorcycle riding onto the stage, making the audience gasp in a pleasantly surprised manner. They have never witnessed anything close to this before, not even at the Sigfred and Roy show in Las Vegas.

The motorcycle was parked, Venus appeared (dressed in a very short pleated skirt and latex bustier) kicked her legs sexily. Her feet poised, toes pointed as she got off the motorcycle.

Lady Eden had sat on the desk by now, her legs crossing and uncrossing while the 'men' were pulling her left to right; fighting over her. With both her hands she pulled them in and then with a hard thrust she pushed the 'men' away, and they fell over landing gracefully on the stage in various disheveled forms.

Now free of the lecherous 'men', she pushed herself off the desk and was now strutting toward Venus….She began to wag her index finger for Venus to come to her.

_My body is calling out for you bad boy_

Eden's chest rotated in circles; her hands after having caressed her body moved like a snake going above her head.

One of the 'men' was approaching Eden, the lights in the back going dark.

Underneath demonic eyes, one was able to see the rest of them moving the props away from the dancing performers.

The 'man' grabbed Eden by the wrist and twirled her before dipping her, and Venus in a jealous act yanked Eden back up toward her body. Where Eden swayed her body a little too seductively, wiggling her ass into Venus.

_I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya_

_Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn_

Eden in quick movements flicked her head from side to side; when she reached the LEFT she caressed her palm across Venus' chin then repeating the same with the other girl. Tossing her head from left to right, right to left, Eden kissed each of them quickly on the lips.

_I'm crazy as a motherfucker_

Pushing them both away she was once more strutting forward toward the audience.

_Bet that on ya man_

_If ya like what ya see_

She took off her jacket and tossed it aside, revealing an underwire bustier top, glistening beaded fringe details; her abs showing, there were characters written downward across her navel, "**Seiteki"** (Japanese character for 'Sexy, Seductive, Fascinating') it read… Eden's fingers moved across her forehead, and across her eyes, down her cheeks…

_End your curiosity_

The same hand slid down past her abs and cupped her inner thigh, rotating her hips while her mouth was agape in a lewd seduction

_Let your mind roam free_

_Won't you pay attention please_

With one hand on her upper abs, Eden rotated her chest and shoulders in circles, thrusting it forward in a quick pop when the audience least expected it.

_….won't you pay attention please…_

_….pay attention please….._

She added dance numbers between using lotus fingers, and tutting movements. Lowering herself onto the floor as she popped her chest and her hips, to each repeat remix of the word.

_………..attention….._

Pop

_….attention…._

Thrust…..Rotate….She met Venus' eyes

Lady Eden looked at her own body from toe to the tip of her breasts, before tossing her head back her blonde hair slapping against the stage. And with palms flat toes pointed she lifted her body off the floor in a straight form creating a 45 degree angle

_…my body….my body…_

She held that position, but moved her hips so that she was swaying like a snake…

…._my body…._

Turning over with one knee bent the other leg she used to petal herself sexily toward the whip that laid on the stage…where she picked it up after having swayed her shoulders from side to side….

_What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_

Venus danced in front of Eden who was running the handle of the whip up and down her sexy figure…

_Dirty babe,_

Venus tossed her hair around and then held up her wrists….

_You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slaaaaaave_

When she pulled her wrists about four inches apart, the metal shackles that bound them together were revealed.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaaaaave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Venus was on her knees still in shackles, crawling toward Eden as the whip lashed loudly into the stage again and again….

_I'll let you whip me…. I'll let you whip me_

Whittt---tttsssshhh…..

While she was busy whipping the stage around Venus, while the women laid, moaning and groaning in pleasure-pain ecstasy; a lewd debauchery act that made audiences' temperature rise noticeably. The 'gentleman' meanwhile had sneakily danced up behind Eden, and when she raised her whip again, her hands were caught and cuffed by the same whip that she had used on Venus…

……_ I misbehaaaaaaave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

The other 'gents' had joined them on stage, and as they spun around her whip was loose and they began their dance number into the remix

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

The men began to grope her as they grabbed her breasts, which Eden then took their hands and thrust them away…they came back instantaneously looming over her, yet when she came up again, they spun and had ripped off their own jacket. Revealing hot red bustier and the white collar with tie still attached.

_  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _

They all posed with their weight shifted to the left, hands circling up into the air. Then slapping onto the right side of their hips….

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) _

Tossing their heads back, with their hands running through their hair, all hips rotated in perfect synchronization. Then with a quick jump they stood with a wide leg stance, followed by a backwards step one leg perfectly behind another.

All with their hands whipping left to right, repeat

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

Turning sideways they rode and invisible horse, whipping with their hand while the other holding onto a reign

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _

Turning face forward, they held one palm flat facing up. Fingers pointing toward the ceiling, while the other began to whip in sync, with their hips popping (as if they were riding a woman from behind while slapping her ass)

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

Then they all piled onto Eden, she couldn't be seen…

_[Panting]_

They all turned to face the audience heaving their chest up and down erotically.

_[More Panting]_

Repeat…

They all froze in poses, on their knees

_Get naked …….Get naked_

The first one from left began to tick as she strips her bustier revealing a sexy lace bra underneath,

_Get naked….. Get naked_

Tick according to the beat and then strip…

_Get naked…. Get naked……_

_Take it off …. Take it off …. Take it off …. Take it off_

This part they erotically began to strip each other of their boy-shorts in a flirty manner….revealing puckered back bottom, hot shorts, baring half their asses to tease the audience.

_Get naked ……..Get naked…..Get naked…._

The second set of girls did the same, ticking as they stripped themselves. And as their hands flew over their head, Eden rose from the floor like a waking Vampire Queen, with her costume changed into a long robe. She slowly rose from the floor while the girls finished taking off their shorts…

_Take it off …. Take it off …._

They all ran to her, and as if assaulting her, they ripped off her robe, but the torn fabrics were dangled in front of her so only to reveal parts of her that were appropriate.

_Take it off …. Take it off_

The girls clamored around her, pulling, pushing her so that Eden was shoved down to a dark liquid. Lady Eden, slithered and slide, writhing her body around. The dark liquid, molded to her body like a second skin, outlining and showing every single curves, mound, and setting off a domino effect of drool and hard-ons for the men.

And as Joi's 'lick' came over the speaker, she walked slowly, seductively toward the ribbons on the stage and began to finish her routine with a sexy routine…

_I love it when you lick…._

Eden licked herself from the inside of her elbow…..all down her forearm….past her palm and to the tip of her finger.

_Lick…_

She flicked her very pointy tongue and winked as the girls who were crawling like pussycats on the stage all began to mew and moan….

The lights then went out…and the audience went wild…

_._

.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was reading the postcard that her step-mother had sent from the Europe where she and Mr. Higurashi was spending their 10 year anniversary. The miko smiled to herself happy that her father had found happiness. He had surrendered all company finances and titles over to Sesshomaru months ago, living off his savings and enjoying the profits from the small shares he still had with Higurashi International.

She closed her eyes, amazed how far things have come....Sango and Miroku expecting their fourth child, this time, a girl; speaking of pregnancies, she could have sworn that Kanna had been gaining a bit of weight and there seemed to be a little bump in her abdomen. But Kagome was too polite to inquire, knowing how sensitive women were about their weights.

And then there was Venus and Hayato, they were now set to be married next Summer. She was also now the successful owner of 'The Moonlight', which she'd changed to "Eden" in memory of the miko herself.

.

.

.

_"Out of curiosity, why did you call it 'The moonlight'?" Venus had queried._

_Offering a small smile, the miko answered sweetly. _

_"Because of a boy..." _

_And that was all she extended toward her friend, omitting the fact of how much she had loved it when the Moonlight shone against InuYasha's hair...and the moonless nights when he became human....seemed centuries ago..._

.

.

"You are a sneaky, naughty little miko!!"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, biting down on her lips willing herself ready to face her demon-in-law.

"Mother...such a surprise to see you! I had thought that Sesshomaru said you were in a six-month meditation..."

"What? And miss the fact that I am going to be a grandmother? No chance!!" The Inu moved with demonic speed and began to poke all angles at the miko.

"Mother, what are you talking about? I am not with pup..."

"Finally, that pup of mine has done one thing for this old Inu..." Lady Kasumi interrupted the miko, once again as if she had not spoken at all.

"Mother...really..." Kagome tried to deny it. She did after all, had just had her period....wait...three weeks ago.

She couldn't possibly be pregnant!!

Could she?

"Come," Lady Kasumi dragged the young miko by the arm and then before Kagome could utter another word of protest, she was whisked off on the red Inu cloud. And by the time she was done being shocked, they were at Toto-Sai's place. "Old man!" Lady Kasumi hollered.

"My Lady," Toto-Sai rushed out. Wearing his Kimono assuming there was some immediate urgent matter. When he noticed the young miko and caught scent of her, he shook his head in sympathy for the young woman. "Ahh..Kagome, my child" he smiled.

Hoping that he could provide her with some sense of comfort from the crazy Inu.

"Toto-Sai.."Kagome bowed.

"Where are all the Inu herbs?" Lady Kasumi demanded.

_Inu herbs?? _Kagome recalled that disgusting, bitter taste she was given a while ago...the miko shuddered at the memory. _Not again..._

"Toto-Sai, you get the best room ready for my pup's mate. She and I shall reside here until the pup is born." Lady Kasumi announced matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"No, buts. This time, I am going to make sure that you are healthy as a horse. You are going to be as big as a house...I am wondering how many you will carry....perhaps a litter of six will be nice. I will be generous and take on three for you. No need to worry, we shall have an army of nannies for you to order about."

"Mo-" Kagome wanted to faint.

She was swallowing hard, and suddenly her breath was coming out in short pants as if she was having an asthma attack.

"My Lady, perhaps the young miko, might want to reside at home with her mate." Toto-Sai injected.

"Nonsense! She will be much safer here, and besides which, that pup of mine is hardly ever home to care for her while she is with pup. Unacceptable! She will stay here!!"

"You are not permitted to kidnap my mate, nor my pups mother." Sesshomaru's unvaried tone broke through the conversation.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome rushed over toward her mate. Hiding behind him, scared shitless of her insane Inu-mother-in-law.

"Come, Sesshomaru, don't be so selfish!" Lady Kasumi protested.

"Mother, you have lost your mind." Sesshomaru stated flatly. "When Kagome gives birth, you will know and are more than welcome to visit. Stay as long as you would like, _as long as_ you don't give my mate a heart-attack from your insanity, but there will be no talk of you taking my pups away from us."

"But-" this time it was Lady Kasumi who was pouting like a child being reprimanded.

"Come visit us soon Toto-Sai. Mother, you keep away from Kagome until she recovers from being traumatized." The DaiYokai ordered sternly at his mother. A flicker in her eyes forced him to continue. "Don't even think about it, Mother. I will be by Kagome's side _at all times_!"

Her plan to kidnap the miko later was spoiled.

The Inu Mother scoffed and by the time she looked up again, her son had already taken off with his mate to go home.

.

.

.

"I am so tired of everyone knowing things about my body before I do!" Kagome whined slumping onto her mattress. It bounced slightly from her light weight. "And how the hell did she know anyway? Sesshomaru, _when did you _know that I was pregnant?"

"Here," Sesshomaru handed her a small gift box.

"You're not answering my question." She called out irritably as she took the little gift box.

"I was going to tell you with this" he patted at the gift. "When I returned from Australia."

"You knew a week ago!!! You jerk!"

"This Sesshomaru, had wanted to surprise you. Open it." He nodded his head at the box.

Kagome carefully pulled the gold ribbon off the box and gently lifted the lid. She smiled pulling out the silver rattle from within.

"It's so cute" she giggled.

"It is for either sex. Boy or girl."

"But..." His mate frowned.

"Yes?"

"Your mom said that...." her head began to spin and she felt a tad nauseous.

"You will have a litter of six?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"Well, if you do then I shall have to order five more."

"Sesshomaru! I am not going to have six babies!!!"

"Perhaps not. Then again," he shrugged. "I am an Inu..."

"Damn dog." She muttered before his lips sealed over hers and he laid her down onto their bed, his fingers already busily ridding her of her clothes....

**THE END !!!!!!!  
**

* * *

~Ts & Neko....Hope that you guys enjoyed the story. Here's a little something for the fans....and GH89....so that she won't yell at me... ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Bonus: (Continuation of Sesshomaru's Flashback from up top)

She purred at him, and he took her hand pushing it toward his hard shaft.

"Oh my," she cooed. Instantly feeling the goose bumps running through her body, as she felt herself becoming wet down below.

He did not waste any tim**e **ridding himself of his clothes, then ripping apart her panties but left the rest of her clothes on. His groan of pleasure had her leg spreading wider rocking her groin against him.

"I know mate...I know…" he told her as he felt just how wet she was.

Sesshomaru rolled her onto her stomach so fast she lost her breath. More excited noises caught in his throat as he peeled her ass-cheeks apart and lowered his eyes down to her glistening pussy. Kagome lifted her hip about an inch off the ground, giving him a better view and she caught him staring at her, shaking his head as if he didn't know how he'd got so lucky. Even just seeing him in the mirror she could feel her ass burning by the intensity of his stare.

"Oh Kami" He groaned, making quick, almost desperate work of shuffling her clothes. "You are so wet."

As soon tiny short skirt was lifted over her ass he was all over her, his knees pushing her thighs wide enough to feel the stretch. He planted one hand on her lower back and used the other to steer his cock to its goal. She gasped and reached for the pole in front of her as he nearly took her in one shove. She was lucky that she was so wet that it didn't hurt, because he pulled back and shoved again all the way to the hilt.

He loved the feel of her, the tightness that choked his dick like a vice..........

She squirmed and moaned beneath him; her mate pinning her down to the hardwood floor, without giving her much room to move. The only part of her body that she was able to move was her head as she continued to watch her mate ride her, and maintaining complete control over her body and movements. The fact that he was being extremely dominant this time, rippled through her body sending shivers throughout her body. He'd never been like this with her, completely controlling and crazed, it only heightened their whole sexual experience. From the mirror he was taking her, with her sexy outfit still on, being so forceful was invigorating. He was telling her with his body that he was her alpha, he owned her.

Kagome gasped and grunted when he pulled out slightly and then rammed into her again, she used the pole as leverage to push back onto his cock.

Sesshomaru thrust into her wildly, furiously, and then leaning forward, he gripped her neck, holding her still as he moved faster and faster. Her little cries and moans of pleasure urged him on. He could feel how aroused she was that he was taking her like a bitch. And her arousal vibrated throughout her body and into his cock, where he continued to plunge into her.

His hand moved from her neck and found her nipple from the breast that was pressed flat against the wooden floor, he then pinched lightly. The pleasure-pain shot straight to her pussy and she moaned against the assault to her body. His hand continued south, moving toward her hip where he gripped them tighter to set up a faster and relentless rhythm.

Kagome couldn't help but look at herself, the reflected image of her mate taking her steamy hot. She writhed beneath his ministration.

"Like that do you?" he asked.

Her clit pulsed and throbbed, ready to shatter. And her cunt was stretched and filled to satisfaction by his overwhelming cock.

"Pleasse..." She pleaded.

"You're so tight," his voice was rough as sandpaper. "So hot," he grunted. Looking into the mirror as his hips thrust forward and his cock speared into her pussy.

A tempo developed between them.

When he pushed in, she pulled out in a rhythmic dance.

Sweat beaded his forehead, and he panted at the exercise of thrusting into her over and over.

Desire centered in her clit and built like a thunderhead as he continued to pound into her.

All his feelings came pouring out and he slammed into Kagome borne of from those emotions, of how much he loved and wanted her. How painfully aroused he was for her each time he laid eyes on her.

When his mate began to chant his name like a mantra, he thrust even harder and faster into her. She cried out a long keening wail that went on and on as she exploded. Her voice vibrating off the mirrors and echoing back into the room, and her pulsating cunt pulled at his cock. He finally came, exploding inside her so much so hard, it was nearly painful and tears sprang to his eyes. His cock could not stop pulsating against her pussy while his balls drained themselves into her womb. She could feel each pulse, each vein in his cock as he came calling out her name like a love-crazed man.

He was panting like a bull by the time his orgasm finished. When he pulled his still hardened dick out of her, the white trail of his seeds gushed out and pooled onto the floor. Sesshomaru relaxed and laid down next to her, gathering her into his arms.

He was sated...now that he had her...all of her; both of her...

* * *

*bows* and thank you for reading this story. *bows*


	42. Chapter 42

This was my original replies to reviews and PMs.

* * *

My reaction to my story being deleted.

O.o

WTF? Like really? You crazy motherfuckers!

I can't begin to tell you how utterly disappointed and upset I am. I am so angry I can't write straight.

If they have started deleting my story they might continue to delete the rest of it since it doesn't fit their "guidelines". Fucking content Nazis! So in an event that they do remove all my stories I might do the following.

1) retire from the fanfiction world. To have all my work deleted which took up quite a bit of time but more importantly the reviews - which are my memories...memories in which I shared with you all, made friends and have gained many support during the time my father was ill as well (especially!) after he passed away. For them to take that away from me is just heart breaking and plain ol' FUCKED UP! And so I can't help but be PISSED!

It's not about posting my stories on other sites which I am already a member of, it's the principles of a "writing-police-state" where they are deleting our hard work because they feel they have the power and have whatever excuses and/or means to justify this action.

2) If and when this blow has subsided I might post my stories else where ...the ones that have not been on the other sites. If you wish to follow me feel free to stalk me on tumblr - same name: teensie sama. (teensiesama-dot-tumblr-dot-com) You can bug harass or ask me anything and everything you wish to know. I will try to reply as quick as I can and to my best ability :)

I have consider most (if not all) of you my friends. We've shared many laughs, tears and plenty plenty of smuts together. I am glad to have known you guys.

I don't know if it even matters to sign the petition anymore but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Fucking ff-net won't let me post the link so please google it. (insert period for "dot")

Type in "fanfiction-dot-net petition" you will see something that says "STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION..." click that and sign.

Sigh...

Well that's all I have for now.

Have a wonderful day.

Thanks again for all the wonderful years.

Your humble author~Teensie-sama.

* * *

July 26, 2012.

Hello everyone.

I am so damned tired. Damn, teenage boys eat a lot. Anyways, I just dropped them off at the airport, but I've been getting about 3-4 hours (max) a night in sleep so I'm quite tired.

For the last couple of months I've been:

~I started writing the epilogue for "If only for a night" and I've written about 5k in contents. (Ok this is new)

~I am basically done with chapter 13 of "In Love"

~I started two new 'one-shots' because my muse was inspired by songs I've heard.

One is called "Promise" (Very AU but in the Feudal time period. Sesshomaru, a tyrant Lord. Kagome, a sweet and kind Miko. Their paths crossed and they fall in love. Can she convince him to learn to love her people...(humans)...or will he listen to his advisers and counselors to go ahead and purge his land of all humans? It is a sad 'one-shot')

The second is called "Pass you by". (Sesshomaru sees Kagome being hurt once again when InuYasha takes off to follow Kikyo's soul collectors. Baffled by their ridiculous tug-o-war of love, Sesshomaru approaches the miko to express his confusion. In the process, something slipped his lips that wasn't meant to be said. How will the miko respond to his 'advice'? This one-shot is much more 'happy' in tone.)

HOWEVER...

My account was also suspended until late last night. Basically until 11:59 on July 25th. So now it's finally working again.

FF-net has deleted my "Teensie's updates and announcements" 'story'. Even though it isn't anything more than ANs and such, the fact that they started deleting my story and putting me on suspension, I really don't have the heart to keep writing. Not in the tired state I am anyways.

So here is what I will be doing. I will be transferring all my stories over to Allsystemsred-dot-org. My account there is also under "Teensie-Sama". (I will be doing this as soon as my house is cleaned...OMG it's soo trashed.) And I recuperate from my lack of sleep and exhaustion. When I am done transferring my stories, I will go back and delete it here on ff-net. (If anyone is going to delete my shit, I want it to be me, damn-it). I might also post snippets on tumblr so for all updates and infos find me on ASR or Tumblr.

Please keep in mind that I am very delirious when I wrote this so if there is anything that is unclear feel free to email and/or PM me.

Always humbly yours~

Teensie-sama.

SO FRICKIN TIRED!

PS. I KNOW that the deleted story was my AN story. HOWEVER! FF-net has been deleting MANY authors' work if they have explicit sexual scenes or violence. There is a petition going around for it. Please stop telling me that it doesn't matter because the story they deleted was just an A/N and the same with this chapter. I KNOW THIS IS AN A/N. I am doing it to let everyone & anyone who are interested in following me and reading my fics to know what is going on, where I will be.

FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'm not an idjiot! I know what I am doing and what I am saying. I am just fed up with FF-net and these content Nazi! And I don't like AFF either. Some of my stories are on there but I haven't touched that account in YEARS!

This "CHAPTER" is for my fellow writers, readers, friends etc. If you don't care then don't read. Just move on and continue to do what you were doing. If I don't post things like this, someone might come onto ff-net in a month and be like WTF, where did Teensie-sama go? Does that make sense? Stop sending me PMs that says "This is just an A/N. It's not even a chapter"

OR

"Your other story wasn't even a story. It's just an A/N I don't know why you're so upset for. You violated the rules"

I DON'T CARE. If someone is going to delete my sh!t It should be me! SO! I will be moving onto Allsystemsred-dot-org. Feel free to find me there if you wish. Follow me on Tumblr if you want regular updates on what's going on. Be warned though just like the rest of my accounts it's perverted and dirty. If you don't like that then don't follow. I started my account and my stories for mature readers and readers who appreciate adult contents in it's dirtiest forms. So if it offends you then I am NOT the author for you. For the rest of you perverts...go ahead...keep enslaving me. I shall keep on writing nasty stuff and will ALWAYS ALWAYS Post it!

THANK YOU!


End file.
